Histoires encyclopédiques
by Logarn
Summary: Pour fêter la sortie de l'édition définitive de Xenoblade Chronicles, je vous propose de redécouvrir l'histoire de Shulk et ses amis à raison d'un chapitre par jour centré sur l'un des 300 objets de collection du jeu. Bonne lecture !
1. Libellule de plaine (C9)

Comme il le fait très régulièrement depuis quelques temps, Shulk a quitté la colonie 9 dans la matinée pour venir dans un endroit qu'il aime appeler le « cimetière mékonite ». C'est un lieu qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement pour ses amas de carcasses de Mékons de toutes sortes. Il y en a tellement qu'il est certain qu'il lui faudra de nombreux jours avant de récolter toutes les pièces mécaniques qu'il peut recycler.

Aujourd'hui, la prospection n'est pas très fructueuse : les carcasses qu'il démonte sont toutes dans un état catastrophique et il ne parvient à rien en tirer. Arrachant le blindage d'une énième carcasse, il soupire d'un mélange de frustration et de lassitude en constatant que l'intégralité du mécanisme est en miette avant de se laisser choir et de s'allonger dans l'herbe.

Il regarde machinalement le ciel, bordé par la jambe de Bionis qui s'étend jusqu'à une altitude qu'il peine à imaginer. Son regard vague est rapidement perturbé par un insecte qui passe dans son champ de vision ; une libellule. Ils ont l'habitude de les appeler des libellules de plaine, par comparaison aux libellules de cavernes ou de lac suppose Shulk.

La libellule verte continue de virevolter tranquillement quelques instants avant de se poser sur une brindille non loin du garçon, visiblement peu inquiète de sa présence.

En la voyant posée comme ça, Shulk ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler une histoire qui lui est arrivée quand il était plus jeune. Il s'en souvient encore très bien : c'était à l'époque où ils n'étaient que des enfants, Fiora et lui. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés de la colonie pour jouer quand Fiora avait trouvé une de ces libellules, posée sur une feuille de radis. Poussée par la curiosité, elle avait voulu essayer de la taquiner un petit peu avec une brindille ; et il faut dire que l'idée plaisait aussi un peu à Shulk. Cependant, l'insecte n'était pas d'humeur et, après avoir dressé ses ailes en signe de mécontentement et d'intimidation, avait fini par fondre sur les deux enfants qui avaient eu la peur de leur vie.

Shulk se rappelle encore qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés chez Fiora et Dunban et avaient demandé à ce dernier de les protéger. Le jeune homme blond se met à pouffer en se rendant compte que la libellule avait dû les lâcher bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent chez Dunban.

Alors que son esprit laisse peu à peu la mélancolie de côté, ses yeux encore posés sur la libellule remarquent derrière elle un morceau d'armure mékonite en très bon état. Il se redresse alors rapidement et accourt vers cette trouvaille. Peut-être que la chasse va être fructueuse en fin de compte.

* * *

**Libellule de plaine :** _Elle se cache dans les plaines. Attaque quand on la dérange._


	2. Scarabée perle (C9)

Maintenant que Reyn a rejoint Shulk, le calme si paisible des plaines de la colonie 9 laisse place aux éclats de voix du rouquin :

« Tu te rends compte ?! Sept cent tours de colonie en faisant le poirier !

\- Mais c'est arrivé aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ! J'ai pas envie d'être en retard moi !

\- Tu m'étonnes. Vu à quel point il a l'air énervé aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux pas le faire attendre.

\- Pff… Il est toujours en rogne. Le pire, c'est quand il a de l'imagination. »

Dans l'herbe, un scarabée entonne un chant mélodieux en frottant ses ailes avec ses pattes arrière. Ce son ne se fait en général entendre qu'aux abords de la grotte de Tephra, ce qui ne manque pas de frapper Shulk :

« Un scarabée perle ?

\- Quoi ? Y a un problème ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait ici. » répond-t-il en se penchant en direction du son. En observant attentivement, il parvient à distinguer un petit scarabée aux élytres zébrés. Alors qu'il commence à réfléchir aux raisons qui ont pu pousser cet insecte à venir jusqu'ici, Reyn le rappelle à l'ordre :

« Faudrait y aller ou moustache carrée va nous passer un savon.

\- T'as raison ! dit-il en se relevant rapidement. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

* * *

**Scarabée perle :** _Scarabée à rayures blanches. Attire ses congénères en frottant ses ailes._


	3. Chaîne bleue (C9)

Une fois arrivés à la colonie 9, les deux amis décident de se séparer, étant donné que Shulk veut passer par le marché et que Reyn n'a pas le temps de traîner.

Alors qu'il parcourt les étals du quartier marchand à la recherche d'un vendeur disposé à lui acheter les objets trouvés sur le chemin, Shulk tombe sur un étal de matériaux métalliques et ne peut s'empêcher de s'y arrêter. Les produits qu'il y trouve sont très communs et son intérêt pour ce stand chute aussi vite qu'il avait été titillé.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à reprendre sa route, son attention est captée par une vieille chaîne bleue.

« Je peux voir ça de plus prêt ? demande-t-il au vendeur.

\- Très bon choix ! Allez-y, je vous en prie ! »

En la prenant dans la main, il se rend compte que la chaîne est particulièrement rugueuse. En l'observant plus en détail, il remarque de nombreuses éraflures sur les maillons ainsi que de légères déformations du métal par endroits.

« Elle a vécu…

\- Vous avez l'œil vous ! répond le marchand. Cette chaîne est plus vieille que moi !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouaip ! Elle a vu passer un nombre incroyable de choses. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle est même allée au front contre les Mékons !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle faisait partie d'une pièce d'artillerie qui a été déployée sur la Vallée de l'Epée il y a un an.

\- Wahou…

\- Pendant la bataille son précédent propriétaire a été sauvé d'un tir d'énergie des Mékons par un pilote qui s'est interposé. La machine à explosé à quelques mètres du gars et par hasard cette chaine qui avait été propulsée par l'explosion a atterri autour de son cou pendant qu'il prenait la fuite. Il l'a alors gardée et l'a repeinte en bleue.

\- Quelle histoire !

\- Le type s'en est alors servi pour remplacer la courroie de je-sais-plus-quel-engin, qui a fini par lâcher. Il me l'a alors vendu pour que je la vende à quelqu'un qui puisse l'utiliser dans une machine.

\- C'est décidé, je la prends !

\- Ca marche ! T'as l'air de t'y connaitre vachement en pièces mécaniques. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi ! »

Shulk se dépêche alors de débourser la somme demandée par le vendeur et emporte avec lui la chaîne d'occasion avec grande satisfaction.

Une fois Shulk assez loin, le vendeur marmonne en rentrant l'argent dans sa caisse :

« Trouver une chaîne usée et la revendre au prix du neuf… Maman avait raison en disant que j'utiliserais mieux mon imagination en tant que commerçant qu'en tant qu'écrivain. »

* * *

**Chaîne bleue :** _Pièce mécanique quelconque. Fonctionne encore malgré l'usure._


	4. Laitue rouge (C9)

Pendant ce temps, Fiora s'active aux fourneaux comme chaque jour à la même heure. Cependant, aujourd'hui elle prévoit de faire quelque chose de spécial. Elle en a assez que Shulk lui répète tous les jours que ses repas sont délicieux, à un tel point qu'elle finit par se demander si il a vraiment du goût. Alors aujourd'hui, elle va utiliser un mélange d'épices inédit. Si après ça il dit toujours la même chose, c'est que ça sert vraiment à rien de se casser la tête et qu'il n'a absolument aucun goût.

Elle avait demandé conseil à Dunban pour avoir une idée de quelle épice utiliser, mais son conseil fut du même niveau que tous ceux qu'elle lui avait demandés en matière de cuisine, c'est-à-dire nul. Fiora éclate de rire en repensant à ce que son frère lui avait dit :

« Utilise de la laitue rouge. C'est l'idéal pour relever un plat.

\- Mais tu sais bien qu'il a toujours détesté ça, lui avait-elle répondu.

\- Les enfants détestent ça, mais plus quand ils deviennent adultes. »

En général, oui. Le problème c'est que visiblement Shulk est resté un enfant…

Fiora se rappelle de la dernière fois qu'elle a voulu lui préparer de la laitue. Elle lui avait fait un sandwich complet avec une unique feuille de laitue rouge. Quand il a pris le sandwich et qu'il a remarqué la feuille qui dépassait, il l'a simplement pincée entre ses doigts et retirée puis jetée sans même s'arrêter de parler, et lorsque Fiora lui a fait les gros yeux, il n'a même pas compris pourquoi.

Le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas juste la laitue rouge qu'il n'aime pas, c'est quasiment tous les légumes. C'est un vrai casse-tête pour lui préparer un repas…

* * *

**Laitue rouge : **_Une salade aux feuilles poivrées que tous les enfants détestent._


	5. Patate fraîche (C9)

En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait préparer un repas pour Shulk qui est un casse-tête, c'est plutôt le fait de lui en préparer un qui sorte de l'ordinaire qui est quasiment mission impossible. Ses goûts en matière de légumes sont tellement rigides que le seul qu'il accepte de manger c'est la patate fraîche, au point où il pourrait se nourrir exclusivement de ça. La conséquence directe, c'est que lorsqu'elle veut lui préparer un repas, Fiora est obligée d'utiliser ce tubercule qui ne rentre dans la composition que d'un infime nombre de plats, et si on ajoute à ça tous les aliments que Shulk n'aime pas, elle ne peut alterner qu'entre deux ou trois plats.

En réalité, Shulk n'est pas très difficile, et il est tout autant compliqué de trouver un plat qu'il déteste que de trouver un plat qu'il adore, mais la jeune fille ne saurait se satisfaire d'un plat qui ne convienne que moyennement, et c'est la conjonction de ces deux points précis qui rend sa tâche extrêmement ardue.

Le problème, c'est que comme elle lui fait toujours un ragoût ou un gratin de patate fraîche quand il vient chez elle et un sandwich patate-lapix quand elle lui apporte un repas au travail, et qu'il lui assure toujours que sa cuisine est délicieuse, elle ne sait plus si sa cuisine lui plaît vraiment ou s'il lui dit ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, même si il sait qu'elle déteste ça.

Heureusement pour elle, Dunban a des goûts bien plus diversifiés…

* * *

**Patate fraîche :** _Une racine verte au goût frais. Surtout consommée en été._


	6. Radis krokrok (C9)

Tandis que Fiora finalise le repas de Shulk, la casserole qu'elle a sur le feu et qui contient le repas de Dunban commence à bouillir, donnant le signal à la jeune cuisinière expérimentée qu'il est temps de s'en occuper.

L'avantage avec Dunban et ce qui rend ses repas plus faciles à préparer, c'est que lui et Fiora partagent les mêmes goûts, surtout vis-à-vis des fruits – bien trop sucrés pour lui et bien trop juteux pour elle – et des légumes, à une exception près : le radis krokrok. Fiora pourrait en manger à tous les repas tellement elle adore cette racine, non pas car le goût lui plaît beaucoup, mais plutôt parce qu'il s'agit d'un aliment qui peut avoir des saveurs totalement différentes en fonction de comment on le cuisine. En général, c'est un aliment très peu utilisé dans les cuisines du fait de sa forte amertume et de sa difficulté de préparation, mais Fiora n'est pas du genre à refuser les défis et elle est fort probablement la personne qui a mis au point le plus grand nombre de recettes avec ce radis.

Le principal défaut de cet aliment, c'est que son amertume déjà importante peut se renforcer considérablement lors de sa découpe si on le laisse trop longtemps à l'air libre, de sa cuisson si l'eau n'a pas la bonne pureté ou encore de sa friture si l'huile n'est pas à la bonne température, pour ne citer que ces trois modes de préparation. Cependant, en trouvant pile la bonne fourchette de temps, pureté ou température et en faisant varier ces paramètres minutieusement, on peut réussir à donner à ce radis une myriade de goûts différents, ce qui en fait un condiment idéal pour qui maitrise l'art extrêmement délicat de sa préparation.

Le problème, c'est que les tentatives répétées de Fiora pour maîtriser cet art ont très souvent atterri dans l'assiette de son frère qui a fini par ne plus en supporter ne serait-ce que la vue, au grand dam de la virtuose des fourneaux.

Le repas de Dunban étant maintenant prêt, la jeune fille empoigne le plateau sur lequel elle l'a dressé et se dirige vers la chambre de son frère.

* * *

**Radis krokrok :** _Rouge, amer et difficile à cuisiner, il est utilisé comme fortifiant._


	7. Fleur de lune (C9)

Une fois le repas de son frère servi, Fiora termine de préparer celui de Shulk, l'emballe et se dirige vers le laboratoire du jeune homme. En chemin, elle croise Dickson qui lui conseille plutôt de le chercher du côté du parc de la colline. La jeune fille emprunte alors le pont de l'entrée principale et longe la colonie jusqu'à arriver au pied des escaliers montant vers le parc.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à monter les premières marches, elle remarque au pied de l'escalier de pierre un bouton de fleur quasiment arrivé à maturité. Il s'agit d'un bouton de fleur de lune.

Fiora aime beaucoup ces fleurs. En fait, quand elle était plus jeune, c'étaient ses fleurs préférées. Mais un jour, elle en a vu une éclore. Elle pensait que ce serait un spectacle merveilleux, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir les autres fleurs aux alentours faner.

En effet, pour que cette grande et délicate fleur bleue roi puisse éclore, elle doit puiser tous les nutriments qu'elle peut dans la terre. Ses racines s'étendent sur un très grand périmètre et parasitent les racines des autres fleurs. La fleur de lune se nourrit dans un premier temps seulement des nutriments du sol le temps de constituer lentement son bouton et c'est seulement au moment de le faire éclore qu'elle a besoin d'un maximum de nutriments très rapidement et qu'elle absorbe à grande vitesse toutes les ressources des plantes parasitées. Ces dernières, privées de leurs réserves de nourriture, flétrissent à grande vitesse.

On s'est souvent demandé pour quelle raison la fleur de lune ne se sert pas plus tôt des nutriments des plantes parasitées. La raison semble être que si elle faisait ainsi, au moment où elle aurait besoin de nutriments pour éclore les autres plantes seraient trop affaiblies pour fournir assez d'énergie pour permettre à la fleur d'éclore.

Après avoir constaté de ses yeux une telle éclosion, cette si jolie fleur a grandement baisée dans l'estime de Fiora, qui presse le pas de peur de voir le bouton de fleur arriver à maturité.

* * *

**Fleur de lune :** _Une grande fleur bleue. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvre, les autres fleurs fanent._


	8. Plaque flocon (C9)

Le moment de détente que partagent Fiora et Shulk au parc de la colline est malheureusement interrompu par la sirène anti-débris qui retentit dans le bassin de la colonie 9. Craignant qu'un projectile leur tombe dessus, les deux amis quittent malgré eux le parc en direction de la colonie.

Sur le trajet, ils trouvent un groupe de stiques qui transportent une sorte de matière blanchâtre, informe et pâteuse.

« Hey ! s'exclame Fiora en la voyant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec cette plaque flocon ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, et je t'avoue que j'ai pas envie de le savoir.

\- Elle est plutôt grosse celle-là en plus. »

Shulk soupire avec force. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Fiora est autant fascinée par ces horribles choses blanches. N'ayant pas envie de suivre les stiques pour voir ce qu'ils vont faire de ce… truc, le jeune homme décide de presser le pas.

Ce qui est dommage, c'est que s'ils avaient pris le temps de les suivre quelques temps, ils se seraient rendu compte que les stiques utilisent ce matériau pour bâtir leur ruche.

En effet, cette matière blanchâtre est en fait un amas de bile, d'argile et de déjections, ce qui donne un mélange certes peu ragoutant mais surtout très résistant. Cependant, pour que ces matériaux puissent s'agglomérer il faut les mélanger dans une grande quantité d'eau. Les stiques sont donc contrains de transporter les matériaux jusqu'au point d'eau le plus proche, de mélanger les éléments pour obtenir une pâte blanchâtre semblable à du plâtre, puis de se hâter de la ramener jusqu'au lieu de construction avant que la pâte ne sèche complètement et ne soit plus modelable.

Il est assez fréquent qu'une petite partie du mélange se décroche du tout lors de l'acheminement vers le nouveau nid. Ces morceaux chutent alors au sol et s'étalent plus où moins en fonction de leur viscosité avant de sécher complètement grâce au vent et au soleil, leur donnant ainsi une forme aplatie. Lorsque le sol est jonché d'herbes, le liquide va s'écouler en les contournant, créant ainsi des sortes de branches en séchant, donnant à certaines des plaques ainsi formées une allure d'étoile, ou plutôt de flocon selon Fiora lorsqu'elle était enfant.

* * *

**Plaque flocon :** _Horrible chose blanche. Baptisée par Fiora quand elle était petite._


	9. Diode lapin (C9)

En revenant au laboratoire de Shulk, les deux amis d'enfance y ont trouvé Reyn qui a fait un sacré carnage parmi les machines de test du jeune chercheur en se faisant contrôler par Monado. Heureusement, il n'y a aucun blessé parmi les trois jeunes Homzs.

Après que Shulk ait accepté d'aider Reyn à aller chercher des cylindres d'éther dans les ruines de Mag Mell, Fiora les laisse seuls dans le laboratoire.

Avant d'aller dans la grotte de Tephra, Shulk doit faire l'inventaire des dégâts et de ce dont il aura besoin pour les réparer.

L'inventaire prend de nombreuses minutes pendant lesquelles Reyn ne peut qu'attendre que son ami ait fait le tour de son laboratoire. Pour passer le temps, le grand roux s'approche de l'établi de son ami et commence à regarder les pièces détachées qui le jonchent.

Il a toujours été impressionné par le nombre incroyable de bidules différents que son ami utilise. Il n'aime pas vraiment tous ces trucs technologiques, mais il y en a un qu'il apprécie beaucoup : la diode lapin. La première fois que Shulk lui a dit que ça s'appelle comme ça, il a éclaté de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique que tout le monde l'appelle comme ça à cause de sa forme qui fait effectivement penser à une queue de lapin. En y regardant de plus près, il y a effectivement trouvé une ressemblance, pas flagrante mais amusante. Il sourit en se s'étonnant qu'une chose aussi compliquée technologiquement puisse avoir la forme d'un truc tout simple.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'est juste une diode, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple…

* * *

**Diode lapin :** _Une adorable pièce mécanique qui ressemble à une queue de lapin._


	10. Frelon géant (C9)

Pour aller jusqu'à la grotte de Tephra pour en ramener des cylindres d'éther, Reyn et Shulk doivent suivre un chemin sinueux et pentu. La nature y est florissante, comme dans tout le bassin de la colonie 9, et de nombreux insectes virevoltent de fleur en fleur à la recherche de nourriture.

Les deux amis aiment beaucoup les insectes, même si Shulk garde quelques rancunes envers les libellules des plaines. De fait, les deux amis passaient une grande partie de leur temps à chasser les insectes sur ce sentier. Le préféré de Reyn est sans aucun doute le frelon géant. C'est une espèce de frelon particulièrement gros mais il est très rare que ces insectes arrivent à maturité complète. Heureusement pour les habitants de la colonie, car plus ils deviennent gros, plus ils ont besoin de nourriture et moins ils ont peur des Homzs, ils ont alors tendance à rentrer dans la colonie pour butiner les fleurs des jardins. Le problème, c'est que leur venin peut causer des troubles de la respiration qui sont parfois mortels pour les plus jeunes.

Malgré cela, Reyn les apprécie tout particulièrement pour une raison très simple : lorsque ces frelons veulent butiner une fleur et qu'ils se posent dessus, leur poids trop imposant pour la fleur les fait l'écraser en tombant lourdement au sol. Ce genre de scène burlesque fait rire Reyn aux éclats à chaque fois, si bien que lorsqu'il croise un de ces frelons il ne peut s'empêcher de le suivre à bonne distance avec un large sourire en anticipant ce moment comique.

* * *

**Frelon géant :** _Ce frelon est tellement lourd qu'il écrase les fleurs en se posant._


	11. Hortensia aube (C9)

Alors qu'ils arrivent bientôt à l'entrée de la grotte de Tephra, Shulk et Reyn passent à côté d'un champ d'hortensias aubes. Ces fleurs charnues sont assez appréciées dans la colonie, et les deux amis font partie des rares personnes à ne pas partager cet enthousiasme. Il est même considéré par beaucoup de gens que ces fleurs jaunes portent bonheur. Cela conduit bon nombre de personnes à chercher à s'en procurer à tout prix.

L'origine de la dépréciation des deux amis, qui est par ailleurs la même pour Dunban, remonte à leur enfance. Plus jeune, Fiora avait entendu parler de ces fleurs porte-bonheur et, étant plutôt superstitieuse, voulut s'en procurer une. Comme il n'est pas rare de trouver des champs de telles fleurs sur le chemin menant à la grotte de Tephra, la jeune fille s'y rendit, seule. Lorsque Dunban s'aperçut de la disparition de sa sœur, qu'il avait confiée à la surveillance de Shulk et Reyn pour jouer ensemble cet après-midi là, il perdit son sang froid et commença à paniquer. Les deux jeunes amis se firent vertement gronder avant d'être contraint de retourner toute la colonie à la recherche de la jeune fille.

Après des heures de recherche interminables, c'est Dunban qui retrouva la jeune fille, en larmes à mi-chemin entre Tephra et la colonie. Son chagrin n'était cependant pas causé par une blessure quelconque, comme le pensa au premier abord son frère, mais par le dessèchement prématuré de ce qui était quelques temps auparavant une somptueuse fleur jaune-or. Le grand frère, fou de joie d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur, la reconduisit chez eux sans même penser à la réprimander pour son inconscience. Depuis ce jour, à chaque fois qu'ils revoient ces fleurs, cette journée leur revient en mémoire, avec tous les souvenirs désagréables qui lui sont associés. Seule Fiora fait exception, ayant étrangement tout oublié de cette journée et cherchant toujours à se procurer une de ces fleurs porte-bonheur.

Ce qu'elle apprit plus tard, c'est que si ces fleurs sont autant prisées dans la colonie, c'est parce qu'il est impossible de les cueillir sans qu'elles ne fanent instantanément et qu'il est extrêmement difficile de les faire pousser.

* * *

**Hortensia aube :** _Une fleur jaune porte-bonheur. Parfaite dans un herbier._


	12. Salamandre sune (Tephra)

Une fois que Fiora les a rejoints, les trois amis pénètrent dans la grotte de Tephra.

Cette grotte, Shulk et Reyn la connaissent assez bien. Le premier parce qu'il va souvent faire des recherches dans les ruines de Mag Mell, un peu plus loin dans la grotte, et le second parce qu'elle sert de terrain d'entrainement pour les forces de défense de la colonie. Fiora, elle, connait moins bien les lieux. Même si elle est souvent venue dans cette grotte, elle s'est toujours assurée de ne pas aller trop en profondeur et de toujours rester à proximité de la sortie. De fait, elle connait moins bien l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigent et laisse assez vite Reyn ouvrir la marche.

Après quelques minutes de marche sans aucun incident, le grand roux s'exclame en s'arrêtant net :

« Une salamandre sune !

\- Quoi ? s'étonne Shulk en sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Et zut… » soupire Fiora.

Ce n'est pas tant que la jeune femme n'aime pas cet animal, au contraire, elle le trouve plutôt mignon, seulement à chaque fois que Reyn en trouve un il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout laisser tomber pour aller la voir.

En effet, ce petit reptile est l'animal préféré du grand roux. Il pourrait passer des heures à en regarder une. D'après lui, la couleur et la forme de l'animal en font celui qui à le plus de style parmi tous ceux qu'il a déjà rencontré. D'après Fiora, il est aussi fort probable que le côté placide et pataud de l'animal attire beaucoup Reyn.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas question de traîner :

« On va chercher les cylindres ou tu veux retourner voir le colonel les mains vides ? » demande Fiora.

Comme s'il venait de recevoir un violent coup de fouet, le grand roux se lève d'un seul coup et se remet en route en s'écriant :

« Faut pas traîner ! »

* * *

**Salamandre sune :** _Cette salamandre noire apprécie les points d'eau pure._


	13. Mystère touffu (Tephra)

Les trois amis reprennent leur route dans la caverne de Tephra à un rythme assez soutenu, en grande partie imposé par Reyn qui n'a aucune envie de se faire remonter les bretelles par le colonel.

Après un peu plus d'une minute de marche, il se stoppe net en constatant qu'un groupe de xenilles a fait son nid en plein milieu du chemin.

« On fait quoi ? demande le grand roux.

\- On pourrait essayer de passer par là. » propose Fiora, plus observatrice que ses amis, en pointant du doigt une arche de pierre qui s'étire par-dessus le nid. Shulk se rappelle alors d'un moyen d'accéder à ce pont naturel et invite ses amis à le suivre :

« Venez, on peut monter dessus en passant par là, dit-il en désignant l'entrée d'un boyau.

\- Ah ouais ! s'exclame Reyn en se rappelant soudainement de ce chemin. On peut aller aux ruines en passant par là aussi !

\- Alors allons-y ! » enchaîne Fiora en ouvrant la marche.

Une fois le pont traversé, la jeune femme repère une faible source de lumière dans un amas de feuilles sur le bord du chemin.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demande-t-elle à voix haute en allant inspecter l'étrange lueur.

Rapidement rejointe par ses deux amis, ils se penchent vers l'étrange phénomène et commencent à écarter quelques feuilles pour déceler la source de cette faible lueur. Quelle n'est pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que la lumière provient en fait d'une de ces feuilles.

« C'est cette feuille qui luit ? demande Fiora interloquée.

\- On dirait… répond distraitement Shulk, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

\- Diiiiiigue ! s'exclame le roux.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? se demande Fiora.

\- Mystère… » murmure Shulk, captivé par cette feuille à la lueur apaisante.

Fiora se redresse alors vivement :

« On a qu'à la nommer « mystère touffu » alors.

\- Ça me va comme nom, dit Reyn en se relevant. On y va Shulk ?

\- Hein ? Maintenant ? dit-il en sortant de sa profonde réflexion.

\- Ben ouais, reprend le roux, on a pas la journée. »

Shulk se redresse avant de reprendre la route aux côté de ses amis, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à percer le secret du mystère touffu.

Une fois les trois Homz assez loin, le petit ver doré put sortir de sa cachette feuillue, encore sous le choc d'avoir été le centre d'attention de ces trois géants.

* * *

**Mystère touffu :**_ Fiora a donné son nom à cette feuille qui luit doucement._


	14. Lapin pinpin (Tephra)

Les trois amis poursuivent leur traversée de la grotte de Tephra, jusqu'à ce que Fiora pose les yeux sur une créature bien connue du trio :

« Un lapin pinpin ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Zut… Elle l'a vu, déplore Reyn.

\- Vous m'aidez à l'attraper ?

\- Encore ? se plaint Shulk. La dernière fois on y a passé trois heures…

\- Et il nous a échappé. » rajoute Reyn.

Fiora regarde ses amis d'enfance avec une forte lueur d'envie dans les yeux :

« Allez ! Vous m'aviez promis je vous rappelle. »

Shulk et Reyn se rappellent bien de cette promesse qu'ils avaient faite quand ils étaient enfants.

Tout avait commencé le jour où les deux jeunes garçons étaient allés dans la caverne de Tephra et étaient parvenus par le plus grand des hasards à attraper un de ces lapins. Très fiers d'avoir réussis l'exploit de capturer un animal aussi rapide, ils se dépêchèrent de ramener leur trouvaille aux yeux dorés en ville. Sur le chemin du retour, ils tombèrent sur Dickson, fou de rage qu'ils aient quitté la colonie sans les avoir prévenus. Ils se souviennent encore très bien de ce moment ; jamais ils n'avaient vu Dickson aussi énervé.

Après les avoir vivement réprimandés pendant de longues minutes, Shulk tenta de redonner le sourire à Dickson en lui présentant l'animal qu'ils avaient ramené. Furieux, le vieil homme arracha le lapin des mains de Shulk et le déposa au sol sans grande délicatesse en reprenant son sermon devant les deux enfants au bord des larmes tandis que l'amnistié filait à vive allure loin de cette scène inhabituelle.

Après un trajet retour loin d'être facile, les deux amis ont raconté leur mésaventure à Fiora. La seule chose qu'elle trouva à leur répondre fut de leur exprimer à quel point ils avaient été injustes de partir à la chasse au lapin porte-bonheur sans elle. C'est ainsi que Reyn et Shulk apprirent que le lapin qu'ils avaient attrapé est sensé porter chance à quiconque le touche ; chose qui leur paraissait absolument erronée au vu de ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Un peu par défiance envers Dickson et surtout pour ne pas se fâcher avec Fiora, les deux jeunes garçons lui promirent de tout faire pour l'aider à toucher un de ces lapins aux yeux d'or un jour.

Dix ans plus tard, aucun autre lapin ne s'est laissé attraper, et Shulk et Reyn ne sont pas encore libérés de cette promesse qui est régulièrement la source, pour eux et Fiora, de courses essoufflantes et de parties de cache-cache de plusieurs heures.

Mais cette fois, Shulk a un argument imparable :

« Il nous faut ces cylindres d'éther, sinon Vangarre va nous passer un savon. »

En un instant, la lueur dans les yeux de Fiora disparait. Elle soupire avant d'approuver :

« C'est vrai. Il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre… »

* * *

**Lapin pinpin :** _Il paraît que toucher ce lapin aux beaux yeux jaunes porte chance._


	15. Lierre discorde (Tephra)

Tandis qu'ils poursuivent leur route, les trois amis arrivent à une intersection.

« Il faut aller où maintenant ? demande Fiora.

\- Je sais plus… répond Reyn un peu déboussolé. Shulk ?

\- Quoi donc ? répond ce dernier en sortant visiblement de sa rêverie.

\- Il faut prendre quelle route ? redemande Fiora.

\- Ca dépend, on est où ?

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir ?! C'est vous qui connaissez le coin, pas moi !

\- Ben… reprend Reyn. D'habitude je connais le chemin, mais là j'ai un trou…

\- Et toi tu le suivais tout en étant perdu dans tes pensées, s'énerve Fiora sur Shulk. J'ai bon ?

\- Ben… tente-t-il de répondre.

\- Vous êtes fatigants… » finit par soupirer la jeune femme totalement dépitée.

« Bon, réfléchissons, finit-elle par reprendre. Normalement, on devrait pouvoir trouver un panneau, non ?

\- C'est pas bête, répond Shulk. La grotte de Tephra est fréquemment empruntée par des marchands qui font la route entre la colonie 9 et la colonie 6. Il devrait y avoir quelque chose pour baliser le chemin.

\- Bien vu ! s'exclame Reyn. Cherchons ça ! »

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses et alors que le moral du groupe chute à la même vitesse que l'énervement de la jeune femme grimpe, cette dernière finit par se planter devant un mur de lierre. Croyant apercevoir un morceau de bois en dessous, elle laisse exploser sa colère en arrachant de toutes ses forces la plante grimpante sous le regard médusé de ses amis.

Une fois le lierre mis en miettes et la jeune femme calmée, elle pousse un puissant cri comme pour achever sa catharsis avant d'annoncer :

« C'est ce lierre qui s'était enroulé autour. »

Voyant à présent le panneau à la forme si particulière, Shulk n'a même plus besoin de le lire pour savoir où ils sont, et donc par conséquent par où ils doivent aller.

« C'est par là.

\- Essaie d'être plus attentif pour le reste du trajet, marmonne Fiora.

\- Ça devrait aller. On n'est plus très loin. »

* * *

**Lierre discorde :** _S'enroule partout, même autour des panneaux, égarant les voyageurs._


	16. Acier de soie (Tephra)

En pénétrant dans les ruines de Mag Mell, Fiora manifeste son étonnement devant la structure colossale qu'elle redécouvre après près de dix ans. Shulk lui donne quelques explications sur la nature de cet endroit, même s'il ne s'agit que d'hypothèses.

Alors que Fiora s'interroge sur comment le jeune blond connait les ruines, le regard de ce dernier se porte sur un bout de métal qu'il reconnait sans mal :

« Un acier de soie ! » s'écrie-t-il en accourant vers l'objet.

Il le ramasse sous les yeux perplexes de ses amis et l'examine de plus près pendant quelque temps avant que la jeune femme ne se décide à exprimer son interrogation :

« Un acier de… soie ?

\- Oui ! C'est rare d'en trouver un morceau en si bon état, continue Shulk en observant la plaque de métal sous tous les angles.

\- C'est quoi ce nom ?! » finit par lâcher Reyn en éclatant de rire.

Shulk regarde son ami avec perplexité, avant de finalement se rendre compte de ce que ce nom peut avoir d'incongru.

« C'est Dunban qui l'a nommé comme ça.

\- Dunban ? s'étonne Fiora. Pourquoi lui ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a accompagné ici quand j'ai trouvé ce métal et que je l'ai ramené au labo.

\- C'est pas Dickson qui t'accompagnait d'habitude ? demande le grand roux après s'être calmé un peu.

\- Si, mais cette fois il était parti et Dunban a accepté de m'accompagner.

\- Et pourquoi « acier de soie » ?

\- En fait, quand on le mouille il devient super doux.

\- Hein ?! s'étonne Reyn.

\- Comment vous avez trouvé ça ? s'étonne Fiora.

\- Ben… En rentrant à la colonie… hésite-t-il à expliquer.

\- Ouiiiii ? s'impatiente la jeune blonde.

\- J'étais trop occupé à examiner le morceau d'acier et je suis tombé dans l'eau du lac sous la colonie… »

Reyn et Fiora regardent leur ami quelques instants avec effarement, avant d'éclater de rire tant cette histoire est loin d'être irréaliste connaissant le passé du jeune homme. Ce dernier, rougissant de honte, propose hasardeusement aux deux autres de se remettre en route.

* * *

**Acier de soie :** _Dunban l'a baptisé ainsi. Mouillé, il est doux comme de la soie._


	17. Raisin sombre (Tephra)

Les ruines de Mag Mell sont rapidement traversées par le groupe sans plus de haltes et les trois amis arrivent sans mal dans le boyau les menant à la sortie de la grotte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au niveau du dernier coude avant la sortie, Fiora repère sur la paroi de la caverne, dans un mur de feuillage, une grappe de raisin :

« Hé, regardez ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est du raisin sombre !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Oui ! Regarde ! » dit-elle en lui tendant la grappe qu'elle vient de décrocher.

Il s'agit d'une grappe assez fournie de grains de raisin noir tirant légèrement sur le rouge.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, la jeune femme en cueille un grain et le porte à sa bouche.

« Mmm… Ils sont mûrs à point ! T'en veux un Shulk ?

\- Pourquoi pas. » répond-t-il en prenant un grain.

La jeune femme n'en propose pas à Reyn car elle sait que ce dernier n'apprécie guère le raisin. D'après lui, les grains sont beaucoup trop petits et il n'a pas l'impression de manger un vrai fruit…

Fiora, elle, aime beaucoup ce raisin. Ce n'est pas qu'elle trouve le goût exceptionnel, seulement c'est le seul fruit des environs qu'elle supporte manger. Les autres sont beaucoup trop juteux à son goût, et elle déteste se mettre du jus sucré sur les mains ou les vêtements. De fait, elle garde toujours chez elle une réserve assez importante de raisins sombres, dont elle se sert quand elle veut cuisiner un plat sucré-salé, faire des apéritifs un peu festifs, mixer un jus pour y faire mariner une viande ou simplement en grignoter un peu.

« Tu vas quand même pas tout manger maintenant ? demande Reyn.

\- Ben non. Je vais le ramener à la colonie.

\- Ben tiens ! » rigole le jeune roux en reprenant la route.

* * *

**Raisin sombre :** _Un raisin noir particulièrement mûr et sucré._


	18. Pissenlit amer (C9)

Une fois sortis de la grotte, Shulk, Fiora et Reyn se trouvent face au hangar de cylindres d'éther.

« Enfin ! soupire Reyn. Pas trop tôt !

\- Allons chercher les cylindres, déclare Fiora en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du hangar.

\- Merci pour votre aide. Laissez-moi m'occuper de les récupérer.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Tandis que le grand roux s'affaire dans le hangar, Shulk analyse pour la énième fois les structures le composant. Fiora, ainsi laissée seule, choisit de se promener sur le promontoire en profitant de la vue. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'elle vient ici, c'est normal qu'elle explore les environs.

La corniche surplombe les plaines de la colonie 9 à une altitude importante, bien trop importante pour que la jeune femme ait envie de s'approcher du rebord pour admirer la vue. A la place, elle préfère arpenter les lieux en observant la flore qui est parvenue à naître sur ce promontoire. Malheureusement, il est tellement difficile d'accès que les plantes n'y sont que très peu diversifiées. En fait, il n'y a quasiment que l'herbe qui parvient à pousser en ce lieu.

La raison de cette absence de plantes est assez simple : l'endroit est beaucoup trop isolé. De fait, le vent ne peut pas porter les graines jusqu'à ce lieu depuis les plaines en contrebas et les insectes n'ont aucune raison de venir jusqu'ici. Les seules graines qui pourraient atterrir ici viendraient alors de la jambe de Bionis et auraient simplement chutées jusqu'ici, seulement la forme de la roche qui constitue le mollet de Bionis protège l'endroit de tout ce qui pourrait venir de plus haut.

Cependant, malgré le manque de diversité des végétaux, Fiora parvient tout de même à trouver un unique pissenlit amer, arrivé ici on-ne-sait-comment. La jeune femme observe avec une pointe d'émotion la fleur aux pétales noirs et ne peut s'empêcher de compatir à la détresse de cette plante isolée de ses congénères qui ont pourtant l'habitude de vivre groupés, créant ainsi des taches sombres dans les plaines verdoyantes de la colonie.

Alors que Fiora s'apprête à porter à sa bouche un nouveau grain de raisin, une alarme retentit.

* * *

**Pissenlit amer :** _Connu pour ses pétales noir. Sa racine soigne le mal de gorge._


	19. Zircone arc-en-ciel (C9)

Les Mékons noircissent le ciel de la colonie et, après la stupeur du choc de voir leurs mortels ennemis arriver par surprise, les trois amis se décident à courir vers la colonie pour aider à la défendre.

Cependant, comme le trajet à travers la caverne de Tephra est bien trop long pour l'urgence de la situation, Fiora leur propose de sauter de la corniche où ils se trouvent pour plonger dans le bras d'eau situé une centaine de mètres en dessous. Bien que Shulk ne soit pas vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée, qui permettrait certes de gagner plusieurs dizaines de minutes, voir d'heures, mais en courant le risque non négligeable de se tuer à l'impact avec l'eau, Fiora et Reyn parviennent à le convaincre qu'ils sont suffisamment entrainés pour un plongeon de cette altitude.

En effet, les trois amis, comme la quasi-totalité des habitants de la colonie 9, ont passé beaucoup de temps dans leur enfance à s'amuser à plonger depuis la place principale ou le quartier commercial dans le lac qui se situe une dizaine de mètres en contrebas. Si au début le manque d'expérience leur causait quelques douleurs ventrales aigües qui leur rappelaient leur piètre réception dans l'eau pendant des jours, ils apprirent rapidement comment pénétrer avec fluidité dans le lac et s'adonnèrent alors beaucoup à ce divertissement par les chaudes journées d'été, si bien que quelques années plus tard ils commencèrent à sauter du parc de la colline, dont l'altitude trois fois plus importante leur offre encore aujourd'hui une bouffée d'adrénaline grisante en plus de leur permettre de se livrer à une petite compétition stimulante dont l'objectif est de remonter un maximum de ces pierres réfléchissantes que Reyn baptisa « zircone arc-en-ciel » la première fois qu'il en remonta une, sous les bravos enthousiastes de ses deux amis d'enfance impressionnés par l'allure du plongeon qu'il venait de réaliser.

L'idée de cette compétition avait germé dans leur esprit quand Fiora s'était rendu compte que la pierre que son ami venait de remonter repose en général au plus profond du lac, rendant nécessaire de plonger d'une altitude conséquente pour parvenir à les atteindre. Elle avait alors proposé à ses amis de voir qui pourrait en ramasser le plus ; la compétition qui se reconduit chaque été venait de naître.

Il est amusant de constater que l'affection de Reyn pour les zircones arc-en-ciel a grandement chuté lorsque Fiora a gagné assez de muscle et surtout de vivacité pour remonter ces pierres par dizaines à chaque plongeon, la faisant facilement gagner le concours les quatre derniers étés.

Tous ces entrainements aux plongeons vont finalement leur être utiles. Même si la hauteur est bien plus impressionnante qu'au parc de la colline, la technique reste la même.

Les trois amis se tiennent sur le rebord de la corniche. Fiora inspire un grand coup pour vaincre sa panique avant d'annoncer avec calme :

« On se retrouve en bas. »

* * *

**Zircone arc-en-ciel :**_ Réfléchit la lumière comme un arc-en-ciel. Reyn a trouvé son nom._


	20. Scarabée chagrin (C9)

Les plaines de la colonie 9, d'ordinaire si calmes et paisibles, résonnent cet après-midi de hurlements humains et métalliques et de détonations d'une violence que ce lieu n'avait encore jamais connu. Le vacarme macabre des combats effraie l'intégralité des animaux des plaines qui se terrent dans leurs habitats dans l'espoir que le cauchemar cesse vite.

Sur une des plages du lac, un scarabée chagrin court à toute vitesse vers les galeries qui lui servent d'habitat. Les sifflements aigus des machines volantes l'ont pris par surprise alors qu'il était parti s'alimenter dans le lac. L'air boudeur qu'a en permanence cet insecte, qui lui sert normalement à provoquer l'incompréhension chez ses opposants lui permettant ainsi de gagner quelques précieuses secondes pour fuir ou porter la première attaque, est aujourd'hui surprenamment de circonstance.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée sur le sable, il parvient à son terrier alors que remontent dans ses pattes des vibrations du sol, annonçant que de gros animaux arrivent dans sa direction.

Depuis la chaleur réconfortante de sa demeure, le petit scarabée regarde passer avec tristesse trois Homz courant à perdre haleine vers le chaos.

* * *

**Scarabée chagrin :**_ Scarabée à l'air boudeur qui vit à proximité des points d'eau._


	21. Wasabi mielleux (C9)

La situation dans la colonie est catastrophique.

Shulk et Reyn ont été séparés de Fiora mais ont réussi à retrouver Dunban. Enfin, pour être plus précis, c'est Dunban qui les a retrouvés tous les deux et les a sauvés avec l'aide de Monado. Maintenant, ils traversent le quartier marchand à vive allure dans l'espoir de rejoindre Fiora qui recharge le cylindre d'éther de la pièce d'artillerie mobile qui s'est écrasée dans la matinée contre une maison du quartier résidentiel.

Alors qu'ils arrivent sur la place de la lampe à éther, un Mékon tombe sur un étal juste à côté d'eux, faisant voler en éclat les caisses qui étaient entreposées dessous tout en propulsant dans toutes les directions les racines de wasabi mielleux qui étaient dedans.

« Attention ! » crie Dunban en remarquant que la machine bouge encore.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à combattre, le Mékon parvient à se redresser sur ses appuis, avant de marcher sur une des racines et de chuter à nouveau, arrachant un rire à Reyn.

« Une ouverture ! Dépêchons-nous de passer ! » propose Dunban en reprenant sa course.

Comme pour le contredire, le Mékon émet un bruit métallique avant de se replier et, avec un mouvement brusque, de redresser son corps pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds. Malheureusement pour lui, une autre racine se trouve au point de chute d'un de ses pieds et lui fait perdre une fois de plus l'équilibre. En tentant de retrouver une position stable, il heurte une des maisons de la colonie déjà fragilisée par les combats. Le choc est tellement violent qu'il décroche une partie du mur qui vient écraser le malchanceux sous le regard abasourdi des trois homz.

Après avoir constaté que la machine ne donne plus de signe de vie, Reyn explose de rire en ramassant une racine de wasabi :

« Ha ha ha ha ! Vaincu par du wasabi ! Énorme ! »

Il reprend sa course, talonnant Shulk et Dunban qui se sont déjà remis en route, tout en croquant dans la racine qui allie à la perfection saveurs épicées et sucrées, et qui peut maintenant se vanter d'être le premier légume à avoir vaincu un Mékon.

* * *

**Wasabi mielleux :**_ Un wasabi vert et piquant tout à fait normal… mis à part son goût sucré._


	22. Pomme valse (C9)

Le lendemain de l'attaque de la colonie, le moral de Shulk et Reyn est au plus bas. Ils parcourent les plaines de la colonie le regard bas.

Ils avaient besoin de marcher pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées, mais les rues de la colonie sont encore maculées des traces de batailles. Sans compter qu'ils n'osent plus remettre les pieds dans le quartier résidentiel de peur de se remémorer de mauvais souvenirs, même s'ils les ressassent sans cesse de toute façon.

Faisant fi des avertissements de Dickson, les deux jeunes gens ont quitté la colonie et se sont aventurés dans les plaines aux alentours, errant sans but et sans dire un mot.

Après plusieurs heures d'errance, Reyn finit par taper dans un fruit avec le pied. Se penchant nonchalamment vers le fruit pour le ramasser, il constate avec un léger sourire qu'il s'agit d'une pomme valse.

Le souvenir d'une fête lui revient immédiatement en mémoire. C'était il y a deux ans environ, ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Shulk. Tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup et le repas était délicieux, comme toujours quand ils mangeaient chez Dunban. Puis, comme la coutume le veut, après le repas vint le traditionnel jeu de la pomme valse. L'objectif est d'être le plus rapide à manger une de ces pommes suspendue au plafond par une ficelle, sans utiliser les mains. Chacun a la sienne et tous les invités qui finissent la pomme après la personne dont on fête l'anniversaire reçoivent un gage de la part de ce dernier.

C'est toujours amusant à regarder. Comme la coutume interdit d'utiliser les mains, la pomme n'arrête pas de tourner et il est courant de voir les participants tourner sur eux-mêmes, comme s'ils dansaient, d'où le nom que l'on donne depuis la nuit des temps à cette pomme juteuse. D'ailleurs, très souvent, comme les pommes sont très juteuses, il est nécessaire de prévoir un haut de rechange, voire une tenue complète.

C'est d'ailleurs précisément parce que cette pomme est juteuse et qu'on ne peut pas la manger proprement que Fiora déteste cette coutume… Ou plutôt détestait…

Reyn ne peut s'empêcher de fondre en larmes en faisant ce constat.

* * *

**Pomme valse :**_ Une jolie pomme rouge. L'ingrédient idéal d'une fête réussie !_


	23. Figue blanche (Tephra)

Après avoir réfléchi ensemble à ce qu'ils voulaient faire, Shulk et Reyn ont décidé de sécher leurs larmes et de réclamer vengeance en poursuivant ce Mékon au visage de métal afin de lui faire payer leur souffrance.

Ils quittent la colonie 9 en direction de la colonie 6 et se retrouvent assez vite dans la grotte de Tephra. Alors qu'ils approchent lentement des ruines de Mag Mell, quelque chose attire l'œil de Reyn :

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » se demande-t-il en s'approchant.

Après s'être avancé de quelques mètres, il parvient à discerner de quoi il s'agit :

« Une figue blanche ? Super ! dit-il en la cueillant. En plus elle a l'air bien mûre. T'en veux, Shulk ?

\- Hein ? » répond le blond, visiblement dérangé dans ses pensées. Il dévisage son ami qui lui tend une figue à la peau dorée et met quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et de donner sa réponse :

« Non merci, j'ai pas vraiment faim.

\- Tant pis pour toi ! » répond le roux en ouvrant le fruit en deux et en commençant à manger, non sans se mettre du jus collant partout sur les doigts.

« Dis, Shulk ? finit par demander le roux alors que l'entrée des ruines de Mag Mell apparait au détour d'un tournant.

\- Moui ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi elles font de la lumière ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ben, les figues blanches. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Ah… Ca ?

\- C'est vachement bizarre quand même…

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'est pour attirer les animaux pour qu'ils puissent les manger pour semer les graines.

\- Ya besoin de lumière pour ça ?

\- Pour être plus facile à repérer.

\- Et ça marche vraiment ?

\- Ben… T'as bien trouvé celle-là parce qu'elle brillait, non ?

\- … Ah ouais, répond-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Pas bête. »

* * *

**Figue blanche :**_ Cette figue juteuse diffuse une lueur dorée visible dans l'obscurité._


	24. Ver doré (Tephra)

Alors que Shulk et Reyn traversent les ruines de Mag Mell pour se rendre à la colonie 6, Shulk repère une lueur anormale entre deux plaques de métal horizontales fixées à un mur, quelques mètres devant eux.

« Reyn ! Regarde ! s'exclame-t-il à voix basse en désignant du doigt l'anomalie.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? » s'écrie le roux sans se rendre compte que son ami voulait qu'il soit discret. Remarquant à son tour la lueur, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« C'est quoi ce truc encore ? »

Shulk soupire devant le manque de discrétion de son ami avant de lui proposer :

« Allons voir. »

Une fois arrivés, Reyn tire de toutes ses forces sur une des plaques de métal. Son ami n'a pas le temps de protester que le roux arrache la plaque de l'autre en un craquement de tôle retentissant, découvrant par la même occasion l'origine de la faible lueur. Devant les deux amis se trouve un tout petit ver doré, duquel émane une pâle lumière de couleur jaune-or et d'intensité constante, quoique peut-être décroissant légèrement au fil du temps.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- On dirait qu'il vient d'éclore. » remarque Shulk en désignant une minuscule coquille d'œuf non loin de l'insecte.

Avisant l'animal qui se tord dans tous les sens, visiblement incommodé par l'afflux de lumière soudain – à moins que ce ne soit par la présence de ces deux étranges créatures géantes poussant des cris effrayants – Reyn ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer :

« Tu crois que c'est pour qu'on le mange qu'il brille ? »

Il ne peut retenir un fou rire quand Shulk se retourne vers lui avec une mine déconfite lui indiquant que le jeune blond n'avait pas tout à fait saisi s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou d'une vraie question.

La réalité, c'est que lors de la conception des œufs, cet insecte consomme une grande quantité de figues blanches pour avoir assez d'énergie pour la ponte. Les particules permettant au fruit de luire sont alors ingérées et se retrouvent en grande quantité dans les œufs. Ces particules ne réagissant qu'à l'air libre, ce n'est que lorsqu'il éclot que le ver luit. La lueur disparait au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, une fois que toute l'énergie lumineuse à été libérée.

Les deux amis reprennent leur route et arrivent bientôt dans la pièce des ruines qui semble servir de hangar à navettes.

* * *

**Ver doré :**_ Larve d'insecte dont l'éclat doré disparaît peu après l'éclosion._


	25. Lichen clarté (Tephra)

Les deux amis passent les étranges portes cylindriques et sortent des ruines de Mag Mell en direction du genou de Bionis. Normalement, ils ne devraient pas se perdre, il leur suffit de suivre les balises des marchands qui font régulièrement le trajet entre la colonie 6 et la colonie 9. La seule chose à laquelle ils doivent faire attention ce sont les diverses créatures qui rôdent dans les parages, surtout les arachnis. Selon certains archéologues, elles pourraient même être à l'origine de la disparition du peuple des géants. Shulk espère ne pas avoir à en affronter…

Tandis que le jeune blond est perdu dans ses pensées une fois de plus, son ami se fait une remarque à voix haute :

« On y voit vachement bien quand même !

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ben, ça fait quelques minutes qu'on marche dans ce couloir et la seule lampe que j'ai vu c'était la balise au début.

\- C'est vrai ça… »

Shulk s'arrête et observe avec attention le tunnel dans lequel ils se trouvent. Il s'agit d'une veine creusée à travers la roche, probablement d'origine naturelle. Les parois semblent dégager une faible lueur sur toute leur surface, baignant le couloir dans une clarté quasi-onirique. En détaillant de plus près les parois du tunnel, Shulk trouve enfin l'explication :

« C'est du lichen clarté !

\- Du quoi ?

\- Du lichen clarté. C'est une variété de lichen qui émet de la lumière.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Puisque je te le dis !

\- Diiiiingue ! Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis allé à l'école, c'est tout.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?! »

Pour toute réponse il ne reçoit qu'un rire de son ami qui se remet aussitôt en route.

« Pff… »

* * *

**Lichen clarté :** _Sert de repère aux voyageurs égarés. Il est mou et humide._


	26. Perle grondante (Tephra)

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le tunnel partant des ruines de Mag Mell, les deux amis arrivent à mi-hauteur d'une immense salle en forme de dôme. La corniche sur laquelle ils se situent ceinture la salle en créant une rampe d'accès depuis le sol de la pièce jusqu'à leur niveau. Un petit lac d'eau claire se trouve au centre de la salle, baignant les parois d'une douce lueur bleutée. L'odeur qui règne ici est très proche de celle de l'humus, probablement du fait de la forte présence de lichen aux alentours.

« Waou… » s'ébaubie Reyn.

Passée la minute d'admiration devant ce lieu qu'ils redécouvrent depuis la fois où ils ont dû fuir une attaque sur la colonie 9, les deux garçons reprennent la route et descendent en direction du lac. Lors de leur trajet, ils entendent un crissement mélodieux qui se fait de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Après en avoir cherché la cause pendant quelques temps, c'est Shulk qui découvre sur une paroi le petit insecte musicien :

« Viens voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé. »

Il s'agit d'une perle grondante, un petit insecte semblable à un criquet mais plus petit et plus allongé. C'est son chant que les deux jeunes hommes entendent depuis tout à l'heure, un chant doux et apaisant qui plait beaucoup à Shulk. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs tellement fasciné par les mouvements fluides et gracieux de l'insecte qu'il n'entend pas Reyn arriver derrière lui :

« C'est quoi ?

\- Ah ! » sursaute le jeune homme, faisant par la même occasion s'envoler la perle.

« Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Pardon. Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

\- C'était une perle grondante qui faisait ce bruit, mais elle est partie.

\- C'était juste un insecte ? Pas de quoi s'en faire alors. On se remet en route ?

\- Oui. Allons-y. »

* * *

**Perle grondante :** _Son chant doux et ses mouvements gracieux sont émouvants._


	27. Papillon marron (Tephra)

Shulk et Reyn arrivent finalement au niveau du lac des sources du chagrin. En posant les yeux sur le lac, un détail capte l'attention de Shulk :

« C'est quoi ce faisceau lumineux ?

\- Quel faisc… ? » demande Reyn en se retournant avant de se rendre compte qu'il y a effectivement un trait de lumière qui est apparu au centre de la pièce, traversant la surface du lac en son centre.

« D'où il sort ce truc ?!

\- Il n'était pas là avant, non ?

\- Ben non. C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- On dirait une sorte de trait de lumière… C'est peut-être de l'éther ?

\- Je suis d'avis de pas s'en approcher. » propose Reyn.

Étant du même avis, le jeune homme blond s'engage sur la berge gauche du lac et se dirige aux côtés de son ami vers le passage éclairé par deux lanternes de l'autre côté du lac.

Ce fil de lumière donne à la salle une allure encore plus enchanteresse qu'auparavant, attirant même quelques papillons marron qui viennent se désaltérer dans le lac. Shulk et Reyn ne le savent pas, mais le soleil vient de se coucher dehors, et ces papillons quittent les plaines de la jambe de Bionis ou de la colonie 9 au soir pour venir dormir dans la grotte de Tephra, loin des oiseaux nocturnes.

Du fait de la lueur particulière qu'ils dégagent, les lichens de la grotte attirent les papillons qui viennent se poser dessus, accrochant quelques spores luisants à leurs ailes. Ainsi, lorsqu'au lever du jour ils repartent en direction des plaines luxuriantes de Bionis, ils emportent avec eux ces quelques spores qu'ils dispersent dans la grotte en battant des ailes. Parfois, lorsqu'un Homz les aperçoit tôt le matin, les quelques spores qui restent sur leurs ailes au moment où ils atteignent l'air libre se dispersent dans leur sillage sous la forme d'une trainée de paillettes étincelantes. C'est ce qui a valu à ce papillon le surnom de « larme du paradis ».

* * *

**Papillon marron :**_ Se fond dans le ciel en vol. Aussi appelé "larme du paradis"._


	28. Roche rotule (Tephra)

Alors que la fatigue commence à se faire sentir, Shulk et Reyn arrivent dans une salle elliptique dans laquelle règne une odeur assez désagréable. Il ne leur faut pas beaucoup de temps avant de repérer les trois corps de marchands visiblement à l'origine de cette odeur.

Une fois passée la tristesse de voir d'autres Homz ayant perdu la vie, les deux amis décident de les enterrer pour les rendre à Bionis. Tandis que Reyn commence à creuser trois trous dans un coin de la pièce où le sol est fait de terre, Shulk a une idée :

« On pourrait leur trouver une pierre tombale.

\- Et comment… tu veux… faire ? demande Reyn, sa phrase saccadée par l'effort qu'il déploie.

\- Une pierre un peu polie suffira.

\- Comme… tu veux. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune blond commence à arpenter la salle et finit par dégoter trois pierres de taille similaire et apparemment composées du même minéral. Malgré leur poids, il parvient à rassembler les trois pierres auprès de Reyn alors que celui-ci termine le second trou.

Shulk n'a pas de mal à trouver plusieurs pierres abrasives dans la salle, et une fois amassée une quantité suffisante, il commence le polissage des trois pierres. Après quelques minutes de travail, il constate avec étonnement que sous la couche externe râpeuse et fractale de la roche se trouve une couche plus dense de minerai aux reflets dorés.

Regonflé de motivation par cette découverte, Shulk continue de polir les roches avec application tandis que Reyn termine le troisième trou, place les corps dans leur ultime demeure puis les ensevelit.

Après une longue heure de travail pénible, les trois Homz sont enterrés et les trois pierres dorées grossièrement polie sont placées au-dessus.

Bien contents du résultat, les deux amis décident qu'il est plus que temps de se poser pour la nuit.

* * *

**Roche rotule :**_ Dorée après polissage, cette pierre brute est utilisée en construction._


	29. Amande claire (Tephra)

Après quelques heures de repos, Shulk et Reyn reprennent leur chemin à travers la grotte de Tephra, jusqu'à arriver dans une salle remplie de cocons étranges.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? demande Reyn.

\- On dirait des cocons d'arachnis…

\- Et ce tas de trucs ? » demande-t-il en s'approchant d'un monticule au centre de la pièce.

Une fois suffisamment près, il parvient à deviner la nature des objets elliptiques formant le tas devant lui.

« C'est… des amandes ? dit-il en en ramassant une.

\- Hein ?

\- Tiens, regarde ! » dit-il en jetant le fruit dans les mains de Shulk avant d'en ramasser une autre.

« J'me demande quel goût ça a… marmonne le roux.

\- Moi aussi. » dit Shulk avant de croquer dedans en même temps que son ami, non sans l'avoir époussetée avant.

L'amande emplit la bouche des deux amis d'une saveur surprenamment épicée, loin d'être désagréable à leur goût.

« C'est surprenant, mais c'est bon, partage Shulk.

\- Mouais, répond le roux à moitié convaincu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben… Ce serait bien si y avait plus à manger. Là j'ai pas vraiment l'impression de manger un truc et ça me donne plus faim qu'autre chose.

\- Comme les raisins tu veux dire ?

\- Ouais. Je sais pas qui a eu l'idée de « fruits » aussi ridic… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une toile provenant du plafond s'enroule autour de lui avant de la remonter en un éclair à l'étage du dessus.

« Reyn ! » s'écrie Shulk pris de panique.

Ce que le jeune homme n'a pas compris, c'est qu'à l'étage du dessus se trouve le garde-manger des arachnis, et que le monticule d'amandes claires qui se trouve dans la salle des cocons sont les rations destinées aux arachnis nouvelles-nées. En venant piocher dans ces réserves de nourriture, les deux amis se sont mis les arachnis à dos (même s'il est fort probable que les créatures n'aient jamais eu l'intension de laisser filler de potentielles proies de toute façon).

Paniqué à l'idée de perdre un nouvel ami proche, Shulk s'engouffre à toute vitesse dans le boyau qu'il n'a pas encore exploré dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen d'accéder à l'étage supérieur.

* * *

**Amande claire :**_ Une amande bleue pâle. Son goût pimenté est vivifiant._


	30. Rat de caverne (Tephra)

« Reyn ! » s'écrie Shulk en se précipitant dans une des galeries de la grotte. Il semble se rappeler qu'un peu plus loin dans cette direction se trouve un lac et que derrière ce lac il pourra trouver un accès à l'étage supérieur.

Le jeune garçon court à toute vitesse et arrive rapidement sur la berge du lac Vilia. Il scrute nerveusement l'endroit à la recherche de son ami ou d'un moyen de monter plus haut dans la grotte. Alors qu'il observe une colonne de pierre de l'autre côté du lac, son attention est captée par un mouvement près de lui. Dans un réflexe de survie, il empoigne Monado et se tourne d'un bond vers le danger.

Ce n'est qu'un groupe de rats de caverne qui s'agitent au bord de l'eau. En détaillant un peu plus, Shulk se rend compte qu'un de ces rats est tombé à l'eau et est en train de se noyer tandis que les autres cherchent à l'aider.

Soudain, un cri focalise l'attention de Shulk : c'est Reyn ! Se tournant d'un bond vers l'origine du cri, il trouve son ami en train de courir sur une corniche au dessus du lac, visiblement coursé par des arachnis.

« Reyn ! »

On dirait qu'il ne l'entend pas. Shulk doit trouver un moyen de grimper là-haut au plus vite !

* * *

**Rat de caverne :**_ Vit près de l'eau mais ne nage pas. A la peau moite et les yeux rouges._


	31. Tulipe nocturne (Tephra)

Shulk traverse le lac à toute vitesse et s'approche du pilier qu'il a repéré plus tôt. Il espère pouvoir l'escalader pour rejoindre Reyn.

Arrivant au pied de la roche, le jeune homme accroche Monado dans son dos, s'accroche à la paroi et commence à l'escalader. Ses bras fatiguent vite, mais la peur que sa vision se réalise lui fait complètement oublier les signaux de douleur de ses muscles ; il doit atteindre cette corniche à tout prix.

Après de trop longues dizaines de secondes d'escalade, Shulk parvient enfin à mettre sa main sur le rebord de la corniche avant de s'y hisser complètement. A ses pieds s'étend un parterre de tulipes nocturnes. Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de s'extasier devant leur beauté délicate et s'élance dans la direction où il a vu courir Reyn quelques minutes plus tôt.

Très vite, la lueur du lichen clarté faiblit pour laisser place à une obscurité enveloppante. Non seulement le lichen se fait plus rare au fur et à mesure que Shulk avance, mais en plus la faible lueur de celui-ci est très vite étouffée par l'étrange et envoutante lumière noire émanant tulipes, plongeant le couloir qu'il parcourt dans une atmosphère mi-onirique, mi-cauchemardesque.

Après une course effrénée dans ce couloir baigné d'une lumière paradoxale, Shulk arrive dans une grande salle, celle de sa vision !

* * *

**Tulipe nocturne :**_ Cette tulipe diffuse une belle lumière noire._


	32. Gecko sune (Tephra)

Dans un large couloir de la grotte de Tephra, un petit gecko de couleur bleu nuit arpente les murs à la recherche de nourriture. Il est encore assez tôt et les insectes qui nichent dans le lichen ou dans les cavités de la pierre ne se sont pas encore tous éveillés. C'est le moment idéal pour partir à la chasse. Grâce à ses ventouses, ce petit gecko peut s'accrocher aussi bien à la roche qu'au lichen, ce qui lui permet de chasser les insectes sur toutes les parois de la grotte.

Une fois son repas terminé, le petit gecko bleu nuit trouve une pierre en altitude et décide de s'y poser pour digérer. Cette pierre est comme un petit promontoire surplombant une immense salle de laquelle émane des bruits de bataille retentissants.

Quelques mètres en dessous de lui, deux Homzs se battent contre des dizaines d'arachnis. Il semblerait même qu'une reine prenne part au combat. Le gecko sune déteste les arachnis, qui peuvent fondre sur lui pour le manger à n'importe quel moment, mais poussé par la curiosité et rassuré par l'altitude de sa position le rendant difficilement atteignable, il décide de rester pour observer le combat.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, la reine arachnis succombe aux assauts des deux Homzs.

Prenant soudainement peur, le petit gecko se recule sur son promontoire pour ne plus être dans leur champ de vision. Il les entend discuter un moment avant que leurs voix ne se fassent de plus en plus lointaines.

Une fois le silence revenu, l'animal s'avance doucement sur sa pierre et constate que la salle est à présent entièrement vide, à l'exception des corps des arachnis qui jonchent le sol.

* * *

**Gecko sune :**_ Les ventouses de ce joli gecko bleu lui permettent d'aller partout._


	33. Menthe folle (Tephra)

Alors qu'ils continuent d'avancer de la grotte de Tephra, une odeur plutôt rafraichissante parvient aux narines de Shulk et Reyn.

« Ca sent quoi ? demande Reyn en reniflant.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond son ami en faisant de son mieux pour tenter de reconnaître l'odeur. Mais en tout cas on se rapproche. »

A mesure que les deux amis progressent dans le boyau, l'odeur se fait de plus en plus présente.

« Regarde ! jubile Reyn en pointant du doigt une source de lumière blanche au bout du tunnel. Le soleil !

\- On est enfin sortis de cette grotte ! »

Les deux amis courent à perdre haleine vers la sortie de la grotte. A mesure qu'ils s'approchent de la sortie, l'odeur rafraichissante se fait de plus en plus forte, dévoilant par la même occasion une note assez épicée ainsi qu'une légère touche séveuse.

Une fois sortis de la grotte, les deux amis inspirent à pleins poumons, bien contents de quitter l'atmosphère viciée de Tephra, mais l'odeur particulièrement puissante qui règne leur fait tourner la tête. Ils décident alors de s'éloigner un peu de l'entrée de la grotte pour fuir cette odeur assommante, avant de profiter de la vue imprenable qu'offre le genou de Bionis sur les deux titans.

Une fois leur contemplation achevée, Shulk et Reyn prennent la direction des plaines de Gaur, sur la jambe de Bionis, sans s'être rendus compte que l'odeur puissante qui a manqué de les faire tomber dans les pommes est à attribuer à un groupe d'une dizaine de pieds de menthe folle ayant fleuris à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la grotte de Tephra.

* * *

**Menthe folle :**_ Son odeur est suffisamment puissance pour vous assommer._


	34. Prune colibri (Jambe)

L'air pur de la jambe de Bionis est largement le bienvenu après leur ascension dans l'atmosphère viciée de la grotte de Tephra. Profitant pleinement de se retrouver à l'air libre, les deux amis se dirigent tranquillement vers le haut de la jambe, en direction de la colonie 6.

Passant sous un arbre fruitier, Reyn se saisit d'une sorte de prune avant de lancer à son ami :

« Ca fait sacrément du bien d'être sorti de cette saleté de grotte !

\- Je suis d'accord. Je sens que cette reine aracnis va me faire faire des cauchemars pendant un bon moment.

\- Ouais… Merci encore. » finit-il par dire avant de croquer dans son fruit.

Après quelques instants d'égarement, Shulk finit par répondre :

« Heureusement qu'on avait Monado… »

Reyn veut répondre en se voulant le plus réconfortant possible, mais c'est un simulacre de chant bien trop aigu pour lui qui sort de sa bouche :

« Heureusement qu'on t'a toi surtout-ouh-ouh ! »

Reyn se tait rapidement, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il lui arrive et après quelques instants, Shulk interroge son ami :

« Pourquoi tu te mets à chanter ?

\- Je sais pas moi-ah-ah.

\- En plus tu chantes horriblement faux. Arrête ça !

\- J'essaie. Mais j'y arrive pas-ah-ah.

\- Comment ça, t'y arrives pas ? »

C'est alors que le regard de Shulk se pose sur le fruit que son ami tient dans la main.

« Mais… C'est une prune colibri !

\- Une quoi-ah-ah ?

\- Un fruit qui pousse à chanter quand on le mange. »

A ces mots, Reyn jette sa prune loin de lui avec violence avant de s'énerver :

« Tu parles d'un fruit stupide !

\- Tiens, on dirait que l'effet s'est stoppé, remarque Shulk.

\- Encore heureux ! J'aurais pas supporté de chanter pour le reste de ma vie !

\- Moi non plus… »

* * *

**Prune colibri :**_ Ceux qui la mangent ne peuvent se retenir de chanter._


	35. Gravité sournoise (Jambe)

Une fois arrivés à l'entrée des plaines de Gaur, Shulk et Reyn remarquent au loin un étrange panache de fumée qui s'élève depuis une arche de pierre. Ils décident de se rendre sur place pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Cependant, les plaines sont bien plus grandes qu'ils ne l'imaginaient au départ et après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés. C'est à ce moment que le pied de Reyn cogne dans une chose visiblement métallique.

« C'est quoi ce truc ! » peste Reyn, visiblement encore énervé par l'incident de la prune colibri, sans compter que la faim commence à le tirailler – c'est d'ailleurs sûrement la raison qui l'a poussé à penser au premier abord que la fumée vers laquelle ils se dirigent puisse provenir du feu d'un bivouac.

« Fait voir ? » demande Shulk en se penchant vers l'objet qui a manqué de faire chuter son ami.

Il s'agit d'une sorte de pale de métal dont les hélices, autrefois probablement acérées, sont à présent couvertes de rouille, les bardant d'aspérités irrégulières.

« Ça a une tête féroce… commente Reyn.

\- On dirait qu'elle faisait partie d'un tout. J'espère que c'est sans gravité… » dit le blond en tendant une main vers l'objet. Malheureusement, à l'endroit où il le touche la couche de rouille forme une minuscule lame tranchante et le jeune blond s'entaille légèrement le doigt.

« Aïe ! s'écrie-t-il plus par surprise que par douleur en retirant vivement sa main.

\- Ca va, Shulk ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste été surpris.

\- C'est sournois comme truc, dit-il avant de se faire interrompre par son ventre qui réclame avec force que l'heure du repas soit respectée. On a qu'à l'appeler « gravité sournoise » !

\- Hein ?

\- On va manger maintenant ! » continue-t-il en reprenant sa route vers le panache de fumée et l'espéré bivouac.

* * *

**Gravité sournoise :** _Reyn lui a donné ce nom sans trop y réfléchir. Evoque la férocité._


	36. Tomate mûre (Jambe)

La fumée était en fait causée par un buggy qui a court-circuité, et en s'approchant de lui, Shulk a eu une vision d'un garçon se faisant prendre en chasse par deux ardons.

Maintenant, Reyn et Shulk courent à perdre haleine vers ce qui semble être le lieu de la vision du porteur de Monado. En arrivant au sommet d'une colline, Reyn repère un garçon venant visiblement de tomber au sol, ainsi que deux ardons s'avançant lentement vers lui.

« Shulk ! Par là ! » crie-t-il.

Cependant, même si les deux amis courent le plus vite qu'ils peuvent, les ardons sont beaucoup trop près du garçon pour qu'ils puissent intervenir à temps.

Comprenant cela, Reyn peste de rage avant de remarquer un pied de tomate sur le chemin. Dans une dernière tentative de sauver l'inconnu, Reyn arrache une tomate du plant sans ralentir, arme son bras puis… lance le légume qui file à une vitesse fulgurante avant de venir heurter un des ardons en pleine tête et s'écraser contre son visage, le maculant de jus rouge.

Cette attaque surprise a pour effet de stopper les ardons dans leur marche et de leur faire chercher les coupables aux alentours.

Reyn, resté interdit devant le succès de son attaque désespérée, voit le regard des ardons se poser sur lui, avant de commencer à paniquer en voyant les monstres les charger, lui et Shulk :

« COOOOOOOOURS ! »

* * *

**Tomate mûre :** _Très appréciée, elle est gorgée de jus rouge._


	37. Coccinelle blanche (Jambe)

Shulk et Reyn courent à perdre haleine à travers les plaines de Gaur, chargés par deux ardons extrêmement énervés.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! crie Shulk à son ami.

\- J'ai pas réfléchi !

\- Tu sais que tu gagnerais à le faire ?

\- Tais-toi et cours ! »

Leur course effrénée les mène vers l'amont du fleuve qui traverse de part en part les plaines de Gaur. Ils remarquent qu'à mesure qu'ils remontent vers la source du fleuve, ils se dirigent vers une zone de couleur plus rosée. Lorsqu'ils mettent les pieds dans cette zone, une multitude de coccinelles blanches prend son envol devant eux, faisant comprendre aux jeunes hommes que ce sont ces insectes à la carapace rouge maculée de blanc qui donnaient au lieu sa couleur si spéciale.

Pour comprendre pourquoi ces coccinelles aux pois blancs se regroupent ainsi, il faut savoir que cette zone pullule de petits insectes dont les larves de coccinelles blanches se nourrissent. Il s'agit donc d'un excellent endroit où pondre pour ces coccinelles.

Cette espèce de coléoptères a une particularité assez rare parmi les insectes de Bionis : seules les femelles portent des pois blanc. Les males ont des pois bleus, et sont donc naturellement appelés coccinelles bleues. Il a fallut de nombreuses années avant de comprendre que les coccinelles blanches et les coccinelles bleues sont en réalité une seule et même espèce.

L'envol de ces insectes aux élytres rouges et blancs provoque un véritable nuage masquant la vision des deux amis qui sont contrains de ralentir. Une fois l'essaim dispersé, Shulk et Reyn regardent dans la direction de leurs poursuivants et voient les deux armas rebrousser chemin à grande vitesse.

« Ouf ! souffle Reyn. Heureusement qu'ils ont peur de quelques coccinelles !

\- Reyn… dit Shulk qui vient de se retourner. On devrait faire pareil en fait…

\- Hein ? » lui répond le roux avant de se retourner à son tour. Ce qu'il voit fait bondir d'effroi son cœur dans sa poitrine.

De son côté, Barbarossa ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi ces deux minuscules créatures bipèdes qui fonçaient sur lui repartent à présent dans l'autre sens en hurlant. Heureusement pour eux, car sinon il aurait été obligé de les chasser de son territoire.

* * *

**Coccinelle blanche :** _Une coccinelle à points blancs. Les mâles portent un nom différent._


	38. Rouage tortueux (Jambe)

De retour au buggy, Shulk et Reyn retrouvent Juju après avoir échappés aux deux ardons enragés ainsi qu'à l'énorme godril.

Tandis que Reyn et Juju montent la garde, Shulk s'affaire à la réparation du véhicule. Les mains plongées dans la machinerie, il observe attentivement les différentes pièces pour déterminer l'origine de la panne.

Son regard se pose alors sur un étrange rouage du circuit de transmission.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? demande Shulk à la vue de ce rouage complètement biscornu.

\- Quoi donc ? » demande Juju en s'approchant.

Une fois le rouage repéré, le jeune garçon répond :

« Je sais pas trop… A un moment on a voulu faire des réparations sur le buggy et il nous manquait un rouage. Comme y'avait celui-là qui trainait, on l'a mis.

\- Mais il est complètement tordu ! »

Le jeune garçon hausse les épaules, avant de finir par dire :

« Il marche bien pourtant. »

Shulk se penche une nouvelle fois sur le rouage à forme concave. En fait, il a la forme d'une sphère de métal qu'on aurait coupée aux deux tiers et sur laquelle on aurait mis des dents sur la tranche ainsi obtenue. Ce n'est clairement pas la meilleure forme pour transmettre efficacement une puissance. Le buggy doit consommer beaucoup plus d'énergie avec ce rouage.

Par contre, il doit être extrêmement solide pour avoir résisté tout ce temps à une sollicitation pour laquelle il n'a manifestement pas été conçu. Mais, d'ailleurs… pourquoi a-t-il été conçu ? Quel genre de machine peut avoir besoin d'un rouage aussi peu optimisé ?

Ces questions fascinent Shulk à tel point qu'après plusieurs minutes de rêvasserie, rien n'a été fait et Reyn, toujours aussi affamé, commence à s'impatienter :

« Bon… Ça vient ? Tu mets pas autant de temps d'habitude !

\- Hein ? Ah… oui… Pardon, je m'y remets. »

Le jeune homme est obligé de se faire violence pour quitter des yeux le fascinant rouage. Il ne découvrira jamais qu'à l'origine il faisait en fait partie d'une œuvre d'art visant à montrer la beauté que peuvent avoir des pièces mécaniques diverses au-delà de leur fonction première.

* * *

**Rouage tortueux :**_ Un rouage concave. A quoi peut-il bien servir ? Mystère._


	39. Tarentule de feu (Jambe)

Une fois le buggy réparé, Juju, Shulk et Reyn se dirigent vers le campement du premier pour manger et s'y reposer. Sur le chemin, le regard de Shulk s'arrête sur une araignée assez poilue, de couleur rouge feu tirant par endroit sur le orange, rappelant un feu de cheminée réconfortant par une longue nuit d'hiver.

Le charme inattendu de cette araignée fait baisser sa garde à Shulk qui commence à s'en approcher.

« Attention ! » crie Juju en repérant l'animal, faisant sursauter le jeune blond.

« C'est une tarentule de feu, continue-t-il.

\- Elle est jolie, commente Shulk.

\- Elle est mortelle surtout !

\- Hein ?

\- T'as entendu ?! intervient Reyn. Éloigne-toi d'elle !

\- D'accord, d'accord, répond-t-il un peu à contrecœur.

\- J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un qui en avait touché une sans faire exprès, poursuit Juju. Il s'est tordu de douleur pendant toute une semaine et depuis il ne peut plus utiliser sa main.

\- Tu parles d'une bestiole… » marmonne Reyn.

* * *

**Tarentule de feu :**_ Une tarentule adorable dont le moindre poil est mortel._


	40. Durian rouge (Jambe)

Shulk et Reyn commencent à prendre leurs repères dans le camp des réfugiés de la colonie 6.

Une fois Juju raccompagné, les deux amis d'enfance ont été invité à manger avec les réfugiés. Ils ont passé le reste de la journée à se reposer, et à présent, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Les deux amis d'enfance ont choisi d'accepter l'hospitalité de cette Sharla, celle qui semble être à la tête de ce groupe de rescapés. C'est elle qui leur a appris le sort tragique de la colonie 6.

Assis sur la berge du petit lac devant le camp, Shulk est perdu dans ses pensés. Il repense à la conversation qu'ils ont eue avec Sharla, et en particulier à la réaction de Juju. Il semblait particulièrement affecté par l'attaque de la colonie 6, si bien qu'il a quitté la conversation avec précipitation, en réprimant sa colère. Shulk espère que tout va s'arranger.

Il se fait tirer de sa rêverie par une voix forte derrière lui :

« Hey, Shulk ! »

Il se retourne dans un sursaut par réflexe, mais il sait déjà que cette voix est celle de Reyn.

« Je t'écoute, finit-il par dire en se relevant.

\- Tu penses pas qu'on devrait faire un truc pour les remercier ?

\- De nous accueillir tu veux dire ?

\- Ouaip. »

Shulk prend un air penseur pendant quelques instants avant que Reyn ne le presse :

« Alors ?

\- On pourrait peut-être demander à Sharla.

\- Bonne idée ! » s'exclame Reyn en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur du camp, suivi par Shulk.

Une fois arrivés au seuil de la pièce de Sharla, ils y découvrent cette dernière en pleine dispute avec Juju :

« Puisque je te dis que je vais très bien ! s'exclame le garçon.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de renifler en ce moment ! Et puis ça ne te tuera pas d'en prendre une bouchée !

\- Si ! Ce truc est affreux !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! »

Reyn décide d'intervenir :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Reyn ? s'étonnent en cœur le frère et la sœur, surpris de voir le roux ici.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous concerne… émet Shulk.

\- Je veux juste filer un coup de main, c'est tout. »

Voyant en cette intrusion un moyen d'obtenir raison auprès de sa grande sœur, Juju soumet son problème aux deux nouveaux arrivants :

« Sharla pense que j'ai un rhume parce que j'arrête pas de renifler.

\- Cette conclusion semble logique, répond Shulk.

\- Tu vois ! s'écrie Sharla.

\- Mais elle veut me faire manger du durian rouge !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Shulk.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demande Reyn.

\- C'est le fruit horrible qui nous fait transpirer pour nous guérir du rhume des foins, répond Shulk.

\- Ce truc atroce ?!

\- Tu vois que c'est dégueulasse ! lance Juju à sa sœur. Ya pas moyen que j'en prenne !

\- Tu es malade et c'est le remède, tu le prendras de gré ou de force !

\- Mais je veux pas me noyer dans ma sueur !

\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu veux devenir aussi fort que Gadolt et tu trembles devant un simple durian rouge ?!

\- Heu…

\- Gadolt prend dix durians rouges dès qu'il a un peu mal à la gorge, lui. Si tu fais autant d'histoires pour un seul tu n'es pas près de lui ressembler ! »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Juju finit par céder :

« Un seul, d'accord ? »

Tandis que Juju prend son durian en main, Reyn se penche vers Shulk pour lui murmurer :

« Ça doit être un type vraiment balaise ce Gadolt pour pouvoir s'en enfiler dix sans broncher.

\- M'en parles pas, j'en ai froid dans le dos… »

* * *

**Durian rouge :**_ Ce fruit fait beaucoup transpirer. Il sert aussi à combattre le rhume._


	41. Tapis de neige (Jambe)

Même si la nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps et que l'aube va poindre sur le camp dans quelques heures, Juju ne parvient pas à dormir.

En fait, c'est le cas chaque nuit depuis qu'il a quitté la colonie 6. Il ne peut pas sortir de sa tête l'image de cette jeune femme qui court vers lui en pleurant, la main tendue et suppliante, alors que la navette dans laquelle il se trouve et qui était remplie de gens qu'il avait aidés à monter venait de décoller. Il revoit encore cette femme hurler de désespoir en se rendant compte qu'elle ne sera pas sauvée.

Son visage empli de larme, il le revoit chaque nuit, et la culpabilité le ronge depuis cet instant. Il aurait dû trouver un moyen de l'aider à monter à bord, mais à ce moment-là il n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir.

Alors qu'il marche sous la lueur lunaire en se dirigeant sans s'en rendre compte vers la sortie du camp, il ne peut s'empêcher de se maudire pour sa lâcheté. Le simple fait de penser que cette femme puisse être morte à cause de son manque de courage lui fait serrer les poings de rage. Si seulement il pouvait être comme Gadolt, si seulement il pouvait être plus courageux, alors il aurait pu la sauver, il en est sûr.

Alors qu'il arrive à la lisière de la forêt qui cache le camp, Juju sent une légère brise se lever. Il regarde en direction de la colonie 6, et ne peut s'empêcher de penser à tous ces gens qui sont encore là-bas, ces gens qu'il a abandonnés.

Son cœur se serre, et son regard se baisse alors que la culpabilité l'assaille. A ses pieds, une fine plaque de glace aux reflets dorés capte son attention, chassant en un étincellement ses doutes pour le plonger dans une contemplation emplie de fascination.

Ces plaques de glace, d'ordinaire bien plus présentes en sous-sol qu'à la surface, se forment le plus souvent de nuit dans les lieux humides, comme des cavernes par exemple. On en trouve aussi de temps en temps à l'aube à proximité des points d'eau, où l'air particulièrement humide a été rafraichit suffisamment durant la nuit. La plupart du temps, elles fondent très rapidement une fois le soleil levé, c'est pourquoi il est plus facile d'en trouver dans des cavernes souterraines.

S'il est courant que les amateurs de spéléologie nomment cette glace « tapis de neige », en grande partie parce qu'elle se trouve en abondance près des sources souterraines sous la forme d'une couche blanche étendue sur des mètres aux alentours, en mysticisme on préfère lui donner le nom de « terre d'or », en rapport à ses reflets dorés dus aux divers composés aurifères que l'on peut trouver dans l'eau de la jambe de Bionis.

La contemplation de cette glace pure redonne de la motivation à Juju. Au fond de lui, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Et comme certains Mékons ont dû quitter la colonie 6 pour aller à la colonie 9, c'est le meilleur moment pour attaquer.

Il rebrousse chemin et se dirige d'un pas déterminé vers le buggy. Aujourd'hui, il lavera son honneur.

* * *

**Tapis de neige :**_ Type de glace souterraine dorée. On la surnomme "terre d'or"._


	42. Orchidée elegensia (C6)

Sharla se trouve dans une immense prairie. Des orchidées elegensia s'étendent à perte de vue. Il n'y a aucun vent. L'air est empli du parfum délicat des fleurs. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Ses rayons pénètrent la peau de la jeune femme et y diffusent une chaleur apaisante.

Au milieu de la plaine, il y a une silhouette. Sharla la reconnait :

« Gadolt ! »

Elle court à toute vitesse vers l'homme qui se retourne vers elle. Il lui ouvre ses bras et elle saute dedans, l'enlaçant avec émotion. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« Je suis là. » dit-il avec une voix rassurante.

La jeune femme fond en larme de soulagement.

Après quelques minutes, Sharla se dégage des bras de Gadolt pour mieux voir son visage. Alors qu'elle avance ses lèvres de celles de son fiancé, un vrombissement bruyant se fait entendre. Sharla regarde tout autour d'elle pour déterminer la provenance ce bruit. C'est alors que la terre se met brutalement à trembler, faisant tomber les pétales délicats de toutes les orchidées.

Une fois la terre redevenue stable, une violente bourrasque déferle sur la plaine en soulevant tous les pétales, créant une nuée florale masquant complètement la vue de la jeune femme.

L'instant d'après, tous les pétales s'en sont allés, et avec eux la luxuriance de la prairie, le calme apaisant, le parfum des orchidées et la chaleur du soleil. A la place se trouve à présent une étendue calcinée à perte de vue, un bourdonnement de machine, une odeur de poudre et la froideur d'un ciel gris. Face à elle, Gadolt lui tourne le dos et marche avec confiance, son fusil de précision sur l'épaule, droit devant lui, vers ce qui semble être un brasier.

A travers la fumée qui s'en dégage, Sharla distingue des silhouettes de machines, de Mékons.

Elle tente de courir vers son fiancé en l'appelant, mais le sol commence à s'étirer sous ses pieds, augmentant à chaque seconde la distance qui la sépare de Gadolt.

Elle est éloignée progressivement de son fiancé, alors que le vrombissement de moteur se fait de plus en plus lointain.

« Gadolt ! » crie-t-elle en se réveillant en sursaut. Elle détaille avec panique la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve, avant de comprendre qu'elle vient de faire un cauchemar.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à se lever, une voix se fait entendre derrière le rideau qui lui sert de porte :

« Sharla !

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle, encore troublée.

\- Juju est parti avec le buggy.

\- Quoi ?! »

* * *

**Orchidée elegensia :**_ Cette beauté délicate sème ses pétales au gré du vent._


	43. Lotus ferme (Jambe)

Shulk et Reyn sont réveillés en sursaut par des cris dans le campement.

« Je pars le chercher ! Maintenant !

\- Tu devrais pas partir seule…

\- Vous devez rester ici pour protéger le camp.

\- Prends au moins des provisions !

\- Tu as raison, je vais prendre deux-trois trucs vite fait. »

En remontant la piste des voix, les deux amis d'enfance trouvent Sharla en train de jeter à toute vitesse des lotus fermes dans un sac sous les regards peinés de deux autres réfugiés.

Voyant Sharla empiler les lotus dans son sac les uns après les autres, Reyn ne peut pas s'empêcher de plaisanter :

« T'as pas envie de varier un peu ?

\- Pourquoi ? répond-t-elle sèchement. C'est bon et en plus ça tient chaud la nuit. »

Le ton extrêmement dur de la jeune femme fait comprendre au jeune roux que quelque chose ne va pas :

« Un problème ? demande-t-il.

\- Juju est parti avec le buggy. » répond un des réfugiés.

A ce moment, Shulk a une vision. Juju est en danger, et Sharla aussi !

« On doit l'accompagner ! dit Shulk à Reyn.

\- Je l'aurais pas laissée y aller seule de toute façon, répond le roux.

\- Alors on y va ! » leur répond Sharla après avoir bouclé son sac, pressée de partir.

* * *

**Lotus ferme : **_Un lotus vert très poivré. Goûtez-le et vous cracherez du feu !_


	44. Boulon rouillé (Jambe)

Shulk et Reyn se dirigent vers le pont de Raguel aux côtés de Sharla dans l'espoir de rattraper Juju.

Alors qu'ils longent le bord du lac de Raguel, un scintillement attire l'œil de Sharla. En se penchant sur l'objet, elle remarque qu'il s'agit d'un boulon.

« Oh, non…

\- Quoi ? demande Reyn.

\- Je suis sûre que ce boulon provient du buggy.

\- Montre-moi, répond Shulk.

\- Tiens. » répond-t-elle en tendant la pièce de métal à Shulk qui commence à l'examiner.

« C'est pas le premier boulon que je vois trainer par ici, remarque Reyn.

\- Oui, répond Sharla, mais normalement ils sont là depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils sont complètement rouillés. Celui-là est neuf.

\- Aaaah… Mais, comment ils se sont retrouvés là ?

\- On m'a dit qu'à une époque la jambe de Bionis avait été le lieu d'un énorme combat contre les Mékons. Les boulons proviendraient des carcasses des Mékons tombés ce jour-là.

\- Mais… Pourquoi il resterait que les boulons et pas le reste des Mékons ?

\- Heu… »

Tandis que Sharla reste coite devant cette question des plus pertinentes, Shulk leur fait part de ses observations :

« On dirait bien un boulon du buggy, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'où il provient.

\- Comment ça ? demande Reyn.

\- Ben… C'est soit un boulon qui ne sert qu'à fixer un truc du genre pare-choc ou garde-boue…

\- Rien d'utile quoi…

\- Soit une partie du système de direction, termine Shulk.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Sharla.

\- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de le retrouver ! » conclue Reyn.

* * *

**Boulon rouillé :** _Un boulon complètement oxydé. Il semble inutilisable._


	45. Criquet royal (Jambe)

Après avoir trouvé le buggy de Juju écrasé contre un mur du pont de Raguel à cause d'un problème du système de direction, Shulk a eu une vision lui faisant comprendre que Juju est aux prises avec un Mékon. Sharla, Shulk et Reyn se sont alors précipités pour traverser le pont.

A présent, les trois Homz se trouvent sur le sentier de la route de Maguel, courant à perdre haleine en direction de la vallée spirale tout en dérangeant régulièrement des criquets royaux qui bondissent hors de leur chemin en panique.

En général, le fait de voir ces insectes rouge vif bondir de n'importe où enchante Sharla, qui apprécie ce ballet chaotique, et il est fort probable que cette vision plaise aussi aux deux jeunes hommes, en d'autres circonstances.

Il faut savoir que chez cette espèce de criquets seule la femelle a cette couleur vive, le mâle étant beaucoup plus terne. Il semblerait que l'objectif soit d'attirer le plus de mâles possible afin de perpétrer l'espèce.

Depuis fort longtemps, la couleur rouge vive de ces insectes est synonyme de fougue et de passion amoureuses. De fait, il n'est pas rare d'en offrir aux femmes à qui on souhaite d'attirer tous les regards.

* * *

**Criquet royal :**_ De couleur rouge profond, on a coutume d'en offrir aux femmes._


	46. Merle blanc (Jambe)

Le sauvetage de Juju à la vallée spirale ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que voulu, et à présent Juju est entre les mains d'un Mékon de couleur bronze avec un visage de métal. Le combat fût si éprouvant que Sharla tomba inconsciente peu de temps après, épuisée et effondrée.

A présent, Shulk et Reyn ramènent Sharla au camp des réfugiés pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

En repassant à travers la plaine qui joint la vallée spirale à la route de Maguel, un sifflement mélodieux attire l'attention de Shulk. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il parvient à déterminer l'origine de ce son plutôt mélodieux. Il s'agit d'une sorte de roche blanche creusée en de nombreux endroits, comme si des insectes aux mandibules extrêmement solides avaient creusé leurs galeries à même la roche.

La réalité n'est pas si éloignée. En fait, ce sont les mites rampantes qui ont l'habitude de projeter leurs sécrétions sur ce type de roche très précis pour creuser au travers et y hiberner en groupe. Une fois l'hiver passé, les mites quittent la roche en ne laissant derrière elles qu'une roche au centre creux et transpercée de toutes parts par de fins couloirs.

Dans tous les cas, la pierre se transforme en un instrument à vent avec une caisse de résonnance à la forme plus ou moins régulière, émettant un son frais et apaisant lorsque la brise se lève.

« C'est dingue comme truc, s'ébaubie Reyn.

\- Ouais, ça fait un son super agréable.

\- Tu devrais lui donner un nom.

\- Et pourquoi pas « merle blanc » ?

\- Ouah ! T'es inspiré aujourd'hui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lui demande le blond, un peu gêné.

Il ne reçoit pour toute réponse qu'un rire franc de son ami.

« Bon, on devrait reprendre la route. » coupe Shulk.

* * *

**Merle blanc :**_ Ce nom poétique lui vient de Shulk. Emet un son frais dans le vent._


	47. Canneberge acide (Jambe)

« Juju ! » s'écrie Sharla en se réveillant en sursaut.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rend compte qu'elle se trouve dans le camp des réfugiés. Shulk et Reyn ont dû la ramener après qu'elle est tombée inconsciente.

Elle se relève avec difficulté, déterminée à partir au secours de Juju. En sortant du camp, elle tombe sur les deux amis d'enfance.

« Sharla, tu vas bien ? » lui demande Shulk.

La jeune femme ignore la question et leur demande combien de temps elle est restée inconsciente.

« Quatre heures, je dirais, répond Shulk.

\- Je dois y aller ! » répond-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie du campement.

Reyn la rattrape rapidement :

« Tu peux pas partir comme ça !

\- Juju a besoin de moi.

\- Ouais. Et nous on vient avec toi !

\- Hein ?

\- De toute façon on voulait aller à la colonie 6, continue Shulk.

\- Ouais. Pis on peut pas laisser tomber Juju. »

Un peu étonnée par leurs réponses, Sharla regarde les deux amis d'enfance avec un air hagard.

« Dans tous les cas, reprend Shulk, il faut qu'on refasse un stock de provisions.

\- C'est vrai… concède Sharla.

\- En parlant de ça… » intervient Reyn en sortant un fruit d'un vert profond de son sac. Sharla reconnait sans mal une canneberge acide.

« J'ai cru comprendre que t'aimais bien ce truc, continue le roux en tendant le fruit à Sharla.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Ben…

\- C'est un des réfugiés qui nous en a parlé, explique Shulk. Reyn voulait te trouver quelque chose pour te remonter le moral. Quand on lui a dit que c'est ton fruit préféré, il a couru à travers les plaines de Gaur pour t'en trouver.

\- Pas besoin de donner autant de détails ! » s'énerve Reyn, visiblement très gêné, ce qui a pour effet de faire rire Shulk.

Extrêmement touchée par l'attention, Sharla croque à pleine dents dans le fruit vert. Le goût délicatement amer emplit la bouche de la jeune femme, colorant sa langue par la même occasion alors qu'un frisson de plaisir parcourt son corps.

« Par contre je sais pas comment tu fais pour aimer un truc aussi amer… » marmonne Reyn.

* * *

**Canneberge acide :** _Un fruit vert et amer, utilisé comme colorant. Pousse dans les prairies._


	48. Racine chili (Jambe)

Le trio est sur le point de partir en direction de la colonie 6. Sharla termine juste de distribuer de quoi se ravitailler à ses amis :

« Avec ça on devrait pouvoir tenir quelques jours.

\- Ca ne va pas manquer au camp ? s'inquiète Shulk.

\- Non. On a assez de provisions pour tenir quelques mois. Et on a déjà prévu de cultiver des légumes au cas où on arriverait à bout.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demande Reyn en empoignant une racine qu'avait apportée la médecin. C'est chaud en plus !

\- C'est une racine chili. C'est très pratique à manger et ça se conserve longtemps.

\- Attends, ça se mange ?!

\- Bien sûr ! En plus elles restent tout le temps chaudes. C'est l'idéal pour les longs trajets.

\- Etrange… marmonne Shulk. Je me demande quel goût ça peut avoir.

\- Goûtez ! » enjoint Sharla en lui tendant une racine.

Les deux amis observent cet aliment improbable avec méfiance et, après s'être échangé un regard hésitant, croquent dedans avec une pointe d'appréhension. Sous les yeux de Sharla qui croque elle aussi dans une de ces racines pour combler un petit creux, Reyn et Shulk mâchent sans grande conviction l'aliment fibreux avant de finir par l'avaler avec difficulté.

« Alors ? demande la médecin.

\- J'ai jamais rien avalé de si fade… se plaint le roux.

\- C'est même pire que quand on a voulu faire un repas d'anniversaire surprise pour Fiora, enchaîne Shulk.

\- Vous exagérez, reprend Sharla en croquant un nouveau morceau. C'est pas du luxe mais vous vous y habituerez. »

Tandis que Sharla finit de boucler son paquetage, Reyn murmure à Shulk :

« J'espère qu'y aura assez de lapixs sur le chemin pour se passer de ce truc.

\- Moi aussi… »

* * *

**Racine chili :**_ Peut être consommée n'importe où. Reste chaude en toute circonstance._


	49. Raisin noisette (Jambe)

Les trois amis quittent le campement et traversent la forêt qui les sépare des plaines de la jambe de Bionis. Alors que Sharla ouvre la marche, elle entend quelqu'un crier derrière elle :

« Aouch !

\- Ca va Shulk ? » demande un voix forte.

Sharla se retourne en sursaut et voit le jeune blond se tenir la joue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ben… répond Shulk. J'ai essayé de croquer dans ce raisin, mais je crois que je me suis cassé une dent…

\- Montre. »

La médecin s'approche et examine en détail la bouche du jeune homme avant de conclure :

« C'est bon. Tout va bien.

\- Comment t'as pu te faire mal avec un raisin ? demande Reyn incrédule.

\- Je sais pas…

\- C'est un raisin noisette, répond Sharla.

\- Ca m'aide pas des masses, reprend le roux.

\- C'est un raisin qui a une coque très solide, explique la médecin. Il faut la briser avant de le manger.

\- Tu parles d'un fruit débile… marmonne Reyn.

\- Comment on peut le manger alors ? demande Shulk.

\- En jus, après avoir passé une grappe dans un pressoir spécial.

\- Le genre de fruit qui sert à rien quand on voyage. » conclue Reyn.

Sharla n'est pas vraiment d'accord. Même s'il est vrai qu'ils ne peuvent pas servir d'aliment, ces petits grains lui ont déjà sauvé la vie en faisant de parfaites munitions de fortune lorsqu'elle n'avait plus de cartouches.

* * *

**Raisin noisette :** _Ce raisin est entouré d'une coquille robuste. Affreusement amer._

Ce raisin est entouré d'une coquille robuste. Affreusement amer. 


	50. Ecorce bleue (Jambe)

Alors que Sharla, Reyn et Shulk arrivent non loin du lac de Raguel, le jeune roux tombe sur un morceau d'écorce des plus étranges :

« Hey, Sharla ! C'est quoi ça ?

\- Fait voir, répond la médecin.

\- C'est zarb.

\- C'est un morceau d'écorce, répond Sharla après avoir vu l'objet. Ya rien d'étrange.

\- Mais… elle est bleue ! s'insurge Reyn.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Shulk.

\- Et alors ? » répond Sharla en haussant les épaules.

Si cette couleur ne déroute pas Sharla, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas rare dans les environs que les écorces d'arbre qui se décrochent et tombent au sol prennent une teinte bleutée à mesure que les éléments les dégradent. Ceci est dû à la très forte concentration en cuivre dans l'écorce d'une espèce d'arbre, qui puise ses nutriments à une très grande profondeur, là où les rivières souterraines serpentent entre d'imposants gisements de cuivre. Les particules de cuivre sont alors absorbées par l'arbre via cette eau et viennent se fixer entre autre sous l'écorce.

Lorsque la concentration en cuivre de cette écorce devient trop importante, elle se détache de l'arbre. Quand il pleut, le métal contenu dans le bois s'oxyde et couvre ainsi l'écorce d'une pellicule bleue ciel.

* * *

**Écorce bleue :** _Bleue comme le ciel de la jambe de Bionis. Luxuriante et fraîche._


	51. Luciole de colline (Jambe)

Reyn, Shulk et Sharla arrivent au niveau du pont de Raguel. A leurs pieds, une petite luciole des collines se repose sur un brin d'herbe. Seule Sharla la remarque, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant ce que lui avait un jour dit Otharon sur ces insectes : Selon lui, lorsqu'on commence à en voir un grand nombre, une pluie d'étoiles filantes va avoir lieu dans les nuits à venir. Elle s'était imaginée à l'époque que ces lucioles sont des créatures mystiques qui apparaissent régulièrement pour invoquer des pluies d'étoiles filantes avant de disparaître.

Cette idée la fait beaucoup rire maintenant, mais malgré tout elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir un lien mystique, ou tout du moins poétique, entre les lucioles des collines et les étoiles filantes.

La réalité est malheureusement beaucoup plus terre à terre. Il faut savoir que si ces lucioles brillent d'une lumière si vive et sont aussi agiles et rapides, c'est pour impressionner les potentiels partenaires de reproduction. La fertilité de l'espèce est par ailleurs telle que quelques couples peuvent, si les mâles et les femelles sont assez proches géographiquement, reconstituer une population de plusieurs milliers d'individus en quelques mois seulement.

Cependant, lorsqu'une étoile filante embrase le ciel, les lucioles la confondent avec un de leurs congénères et la délicate lumière qu'elle émet les séduit instantanément. Les insectes ainsi charmés se dirigent alors vers le lieu où s'est éteinte cette source de lumière éphémère, sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'éloignent dangereusement de la jambe de Bionis. Ils finissent très souvent par tomber d'épuisement, soit dans la mer, soit dans des lieux bien trop inhospitaliers.

Ainsi, lorsqu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes a lieu, la quasi-totalité des lucioles meurent en poursuivant une idylle illusoire. Il faut alors plusieurs mois pour que leur population se rétablisse.

Là où l'histoire, très populaire à la colonie 6, qu'Otharon a raconté à Sharla a un fond de vérité, c'est que les pluies d'étoiles filantes sont effectivement cycliques. Cependant, ce n'est pas la population de lucioles de colline qui fixe le cycle des pluies d'étoiles filantes, mais bien le cycle des étoiles filantes qui régit le cycle d'extinction et de repopulation des lucioles.

* * *

**Luciole de colline :** _Vit près des falaises. Sa population est liée au passage d'étoiles filantes._


	52. Bracelet funèbre (Jambe)

Les trois amis sont à présent sur la voie de Maguel. Le trajet s'est déroulé sans encombre jusqu'à présent.

Alors que la porte menant à la colonie 6 apparait au bout du chemin, Reyn remarque un objet des plus étranges dans un fourré. Il s'approche et parvient à comprendre un peu mieux de quoi il s'agit, même si son utilité lui échappe toujours.

Il s'agit d'une collection de crocs de différentes tailles et formes, reliées entre eux par ce qui semble être une sorte de ficelle.

« T'as trouvé un truc ? lui demande Shulk qui s'est approché pendant que le roux observait sa trouvaille.

\- Ouais, regarde !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un bracelet funèbre ! »

Shulk se plonge dans une courte réflexion avant de demander :

« C'est toi qui l'a appelé comme ça ?

\- Ouais. C'est la classe, non ?

\- Ça lui va bien.

\- Vous faites quoi les garçons ? leur crie Sharla, plusieurs mètres en avance.

\- On arrive ! » crie Reyn avant de courir dans sa direction, suivi par Shulk.

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, un prêtre rampha parcourt les plaines marécageuses autour de la vallée spirale à la recherche de son gri-gri cérémonial, dont chaque croc appartenait à un wolf qui a voulu attaquer leur clan.

* * *

**Bracelet funèbre :** _Reyn l'a baptisé spontanément. Il est constitué de crocs acérés._


	53. Poussière d'or (Jambe)

Alors que Sharla, suivie par Shulk et Reyn, approche des deux ponts qui mènent au passage de Bask, aux portes de la colonie 6, un scintillement puissant attire l'œil de la médecin. Elle s'approche de l'endroit, mais elle a déjà une idée de ce qu'elle va y trouver.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'origine du scintillement est un tas de poussière dorée, formant un petit monticule brillant au milieu de rien.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? demande Reyn en s'approchant.

\- Ça fait mal aux yeux, marmonne Shulk.

\- C'est un tas de trucs dorés, répond Sharla. Il y en a un peu partout sur la jambe de Bionis, mais j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi.

\- On dirait… du sable, remarque Reyn.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce Shulk. On dirait des morceaux de métal doré réduits en poussière. »

Le jeune blond se penche vers le monticule pour en analyser la composition, mais en se baissant, le tas de poussière réfléchit un rayon de soleil intensément dans les yeux du jeune homme qui se redresse d'un coup en fermant les yeux :

« Ça brille trop fort !

\- Ça va Shulk ? demande le roux.

\- Ouais. Je propose qu'on l'appelle « poussière d'or » et qu'on y aille, répond-t-il, pressé.

\- Ça me va. » répond Reyn, lui aussi indisposé par les reflets.

Les trois amis reprennent leur route, mais Sharla ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer d'incompréhension :

« Poussière d'or ? »

* * *

**Poussière d'or :** _Shulk l'a baptisé ainsi. Il était ébloui par ce sable pareil à de l'or fin._


	54. Pierre pione (Jambe)

Les trois amis poursuivent leur chemin et parviennent sur le petit îlot au centre du lac des chutes de Kasharpa. La traversée de l'îlot est soudainement interrompue dans sa monotonie par une exclamation de Reyn :

« Diiiiingue !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Shulk.

\- J'ai marché sur une pierre et quand elle s'est brisée elle a lâché de l'eau.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu l'as trouvée où ?! s'exclame Sharla.

\- Ben… juste là, répond le roux en désignant ses pieds.

\- Montre ! »

Sharla se précipite aux côtés de Reyn et commence à inspecter les environs.

« T'as vu ? reprend le roux. C'est dingue comme truc.

\- Tu fais quoi Sharla ? demande Shulk.

\- J'en cherche d'autres.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- Ce sont des pierres piones, explique la médecin. Leur eau est potable. C'est un très bon moyen de remplir nos gourdes.

\- Attends, s'étonne Shulk. C'est normal ?

\- De ce qu'on m'a expliqué, certaines sources sont riches en minéraux. Quand les conditions météo sont optimales, les minéraux s'agencent en une pierre, qui emprisonne alors de l'eau. Si les courants les font s'échouer sur une plage, les pierres ne se dissolvent pas et ça devient des pierres piones.

\- … J'ai rien compris, avoue Reyn.

\- Mais… l'eau à l'intérieur ne les dissout pas ? demande Shulk.

\- Il n'y en a pas assez et elle se retrouve très vite saturée. » explique Sharla sous le regard ahuri de Reyn.

Après avoir réussi à collecter quelques pierres piones, les trois amis reprennent leur route et franchissent le passage de Bask.

* * *

**Pierre pione :** _Une pierre pourpre d'aspect fragile. Brisée, de l'eau s'en échappe._


	55. Pyrolézard (C6)

Sharla, Shulk et Reyn décident d'infiltrer la colonie 6 en passant par la mine d'éther qui se trouve juste en dessous.

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers l'ascenseur censé les mener à un sentier pour rejoindre le conduit d'évacuation de la mine, Sharla trouve sur le chemin un petit lézard à la peau orangée et boutonneuse.

« Oh ! Un pyrolézard. »

Reyn éclate de rire en entendant ce nom :

« C'est un lézard en feu ? parvient-t-il à demander entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Mais non, souffle Sharla. Regarde. »

Reyn et Shulk observent alors attentivement le lézard et Sharla. Cette dernière s'approche discrètement de l'animal et claque violemment dans ses mains à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le pauvre lézard bondit de surprise en prenant une teinte rouge vif, sous les yeux ébahis de Reyn et Shulk :

« Il a changé de couleur, souligne Reyn.

\- On dirait du feu maintenant, poursuit Shulk.

\- Voilà pourquoi on lui a donné le nom de pyrolézard ! » conclue Sharla, triomphante.

Le pauvre petit lézard, quant à lui, s'enfuit à toute vitesse. D'ordinaire, son changement de couleur vers le rouge lui sert à surprendre et effrayer ceux qui lui font peur, mais visiblement ça n'a pas marché avec ces grands bipèdes…

* * *

**Pyrolézard :** _Recouvert d'un peau boutonneuse. Surpris, il devient rouge vif._


	56. Canne nacrée (C6)

Une fois sorti de l'ascenseur menant au sentier en contrebas de la colonie 6, le trio s'engage sur un chemin extrêmement sinueux :

« Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, Reyn, prévient Shulk.

\- Pas la peine de me le dire, répond-t-il en frémissant en pensant à la chute qu'il risquerait de faire. C'est sacrément haut !

\- On l'appelle le chemin spinescent, explique Sharla.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demande Reyn en se tournant vers Shulk. Ce dernier hausse les épaules, visiblement aussi ignare que son ami. Étrangement, Sharla ne prend pas la parole non plus ; peut-être ne le sait-elle pas elle-même…

« Si vous tombez il n'y a rien pour vous rattraper avant le talon de Bionis, alors faites attention, finit-elle par reprendre.

\- Compte là-dessus ! » répond le roux en tremblant à l'idée d'une telle chute.

Après quelques pas, l'attention de Shulk est captée par un scintillement dans un buisson. Il s'approche et en extirpe un long bâton de métal brillant sous le regard perplexe de Sharla :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- Un morceau de métal blanc et plutôt résistant, répond Shulk en essayant de le tordre. Tu as une idée d'où il pourrait provenir ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de bout de métal.

\- On n'a qu'à l'appeler « canne nacrée », s'extasie Reyn.

\- Ça me plait bien, répond Shulk sous le regard perplexe de Sharla.

\- Vous donnez vraiment un nom à n'importe quoi…

\- C'est un jeu qui date de notre enfance, explique Shulk. A chaque fois qu'on trouvait un nouvel objet Reyn, Fiora et moi on s'amusait à lui trouver un nom… » Il finit sa phrase dans un soupir, ce qui n'échappe pas à Sharla qui décide de changer de sujet :

« Bien ! Il est temps de se remettre en route, non ? »

Shulk et Reyn acquiescent en sortant de leur mélancolie naissante. Direction le sous-sol de la colonie 6 !

* * *

**Canne nacrée :**_ Bâton de métal blanc brillant. Reyn a trouvé son nom en un clin d'œil._


	57. Aburon de feu (Mine)

Le trio arrive à l'entrée de la mine, constituée d'un immense cercle de métal couleur rouille duquel s'échappe une cascade d'eau boueuse, chutant vers les zones inférieures de Bionis.

« C'est l'entrée ? » demande Shulk avec appréhension. Sharla lui répond par l'affirmative avant de se presser à l'intérieur, suivie de près par les deux garçons.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans un large couloir cylindrique creusé dans la roche et maintenu par des arceaux de métal disposés à intervalles réguliers, Shulk interrompt sa progression en découvrant un objet de couleur rouge sombre :

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demande-t-il à voix haute, intrigué. Reyn puis Sharla arrivent à ses côtés tandis que le jeune homme blond s'affaire à dégager l'objet du sol. Une fois partiellement nettoyé de la boue qui le recouvrait, l'objet n'offre pas plus d'indice quant à sa fonction première.

« T'as déjà vu ça ? demande Reyn à Sharla.

\- On dirait… une sorte de statue, répond-t-elle.

\- Il faudrait lui donner un nom, propose Shulk.

\- Et si on laissait Sharla faire ?! s'enthousiasme Reyn.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est une bonne idée Reyn ! soutient Shulk.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est marrant !

\- Bon… fait Sharla avec peu de conviction. Laissez-moi réfléchir… »

Elle cherche quelques secondes en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer avant de proposer un nom :

« Pourquoi pas « aburon de feu » ? »

Voyant le regard perplexe de Shulk et Reyn, elle se sent un peu mal à l'aise :

« Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si… répond Shulk. Mais, c'est quoi un aburon ?

\- Je sais pas, répond-t-elle. Je trouvais ça joli.

\- Moi je trouve que ça en jette ! s'exclame Reyn.

\- Alors c'est décidé ! Cet objet s'appelle désormais « aburon de feu ». » annonce Shulk avec une pointe de solennité, avant de proposer à ses amis de reprendre la marche.

* * *

**Aburon de feu :**_ Statue abstraite de couleur rouge sombre. Sharla lui a donné ce nom._


	58. Noctule naine (Mine)

Le groupe poursuit sa marche et s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans ce tunnel au diamètre démesuré. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent de l'entrée, la lumière se fait de moins en moins intense, malgré la présence de lampes régulièrement espacées. Ces sources de lumières forment une ligne discontinue de points brillants accompagnant la courbure du tunnel. C'est en se faisant cette réflexion que Reyn se rend compte que certains de ces points brillants ne sont pas fixes :

« C'est moi où les lumières bougent ? finit-il par demander.

\- Comment ça ? demande Shulk visiblement plongé dans ses rêveries.

\- Regarde ! Là-bas ! » dit-il en pointant du doigt le fond du tunnel. Après quelques secondes d'observation attentive, Shulk repère lui aussi des lumières mouvantes.

« Ce sont des noctules, explique Sharla qui venait de faire demi-tour en se rendant compte que les deux garçons étaient à la traine.

\- Des quoi ? demande Reyn.

\- Des chauves-souris si tu préfères, répond-t-elle.

\- Qui font de la lumière ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Oui. Les noctules naines produisent de la lumière. Elles sont assez nombreuses dans la mine, ce qui nous aide beaucoup quand les lampes lâchent.

\- A quoi ça peut bien leur servir de faire de la lumière ? se demande Shulk à voix haute.

\- A y voir quelque chose ! » répond Reyn sur un ton d'évidence. A cette réponse, Shulk pouffe de rire tandis que Sharla soupire de dépit.

« Ben quoi ?

\- Rien, répond Sharla. Remettons-nous en route. »

* * *

**Noctule naine :**_ Son corps émet de la lumière. Pourquoi ? Mystère..._


	59. Grenouille noire (Mine)

Sharla s'enfonce plus profondément dans le tunnel et finit par arriver dans la salle de contrôle du système de drainage de la mine, suivie de près par Shulk et Reyn.

Alors qu'ils sortent de la salle à une allure toute aussi soutenue que depuis qu'ils sont arrivés aux abords de la colonie 6, Sharla intime aux deux autres de se taire : elle vient de repérer un Mékon dans les galeries de la mine. La situation la fait paniquer au plus haut point ; si des Mékons ont réussi à s'introduire jusqu'ici, c'est que les habitants de la colonie 6 n'ont plus d'endroit où fuir.

Reyn tente de la rassurer en lui assurant que les habitants auront trouvé un endroit sûr et qu'il est impossible que les Mékons aient pris le contrôle total de l'endroit. Cette pensée rassure un peu Sharla, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour Gadolt et Juju.

Le groupe décide d'avancer dans les galeries en faisant preuve de la plus grande prudence. L'endroit est un vrai labyrinthe, mais Sharla connait assez bien les tunnels de la mine.

Tandis qu'ils passent dans une galerie partiellement inondée, Sharla sursaute en criant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Shulk en dégainant Monado.

\- C'est rien, répond Sharla après avoir repris son souffle. C'est juste une de ces saletés de grenouilles noires !

\- Quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sharla désigne une masse noire immobile à moitié immergée dans l'eau boueuse. En se penchant vers l'objet, Shulk puis Reyn finissent par se rendre compte que ce qu'ils prenaient pour une vulgaire pierre noire est en fait une grenouille complètement immobile.

« Elle ressemble aux salamandres sunes de Tephra ! » s'exclame Reyn avec enthousiasme avant d'approcher doucement sa main de l'animal. Voyant le regard interloqué de Sharla, Shulk explique la situation :

« Reyn adorait jouer avec les salamandres de la grotte de Tephra. Elles ressemblent un peu à cette grenouille d'ailleurs... »

Alors qu'il finit d'expliquer, Reyn parvient à toucher la grenouille qui s'enfuit aussitôt en se jetant dans l'eau, faisant sursauter au passage les trois amis.

« C'est pour ça que je les déteste, reprend Sharla. Elles bougent pas, on les voit pas et quand on met le pied dessus elles te sautent à la figure…

\- C'est génial ! » s'exclame Reyn, visiblement enchanté de cette rencontre. Shulk ne peut s'empêcher de rire avant d'inviter ses amis à reprendre leur route.

* * *

**Grenouille noire :**_ Noire comme la nuit et rarement active, elle ressemble à une pierre._


	60. Grue romantique (Mine)

Tandis que les trois amis parcourent les galeries de la mine à la recherche de Juju ou d'un survivant de la colonie 6, Sharla se stoppe net :

« Des Mékons !

\- Hein ?! s'exclame Reyn.

\- Ils viennent par ici ! Suivez-moi !

\- On pourrait pas leur cogner dessus plutôt ? demande Reyn.

\- On doit rester discret, Reyn ! » explique Shulk.

Sharla guide alors les deux amis d'enfance à travers les galeries vers une zone plus sûre. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils parviennent à un lac souterrain baigné dans une lumière onirique.

« Wahou ! s'exclame Reyn.

\- Ici on devrait être tranquille le temps qu'ils finissent leur ronde, annonce Sharla.

\- On est où ? demande Shulk en s'émerveillant de la beauté du lieu.

\- On l'appelle le lac de jade, explique Sharla. Même parmi les résidents de la colonie, on n'est pas nombreux à le connaître.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? » demande Reyn.

Quand Sharla s'approche de lui pour voir ce dont il parle, elle voit dans sa main une sorte d'origami fait dans un papier doré. Lorsque Reyn le lui tend, elle constate qu'il s'agit d'une grue.

Elle se rappelle soudain d'un de ses amis à qui elle avait fait découvrir cet endroit. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'il avait fabriqué des dizaines de grues en papier pour se voir exhausser son vœu. Il s'agissait selon lui d'une ancienne coutume oubliée : Si on parvient à faire un millier de grues en papier alors notre vœu le plus cher sera exhaussé.

Son vœu à lui, c'était pour la personne qu'il aimait. Il n'a jamais voulu lui dire de qui il s'était épris, soit disant qu'il s'agissait d'un amour impossible. Elle lui avait bien répondu que s'il n'en parlait pas à cette personne il ne le saurait jamais, mais il lui a répondu une phrase sibylline sur les mœurs de l'époque, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, son vœu était simplement que cette personne soit heureuse pour toujours, peu importe avec qui elle vivrait sa vie. Sharla avait trouvé ça extrêmement romantique.

Un jour, cet ami avait décidé de disperser ses grues dans tous les lieux qui lui tenaient à cœur, et il semblerait que le lac de jade en fasse partie.

« Alors ? demande Reyn.

\- C'est une grue romantique, répond Sharla.

\- … C'est un nom que tu as inventé ? demande Shulk après un moment de réflexion.

\- Oui. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. »

* * *

**Grue romantique :** _Sharla a baptisé cette grue dorée aux mouvements élégants._


	61. Pied de charbon (Mine)

Une fois les bruits mécaniques des Mékons devenus plus faibles dans les couloirs de la mine, Sharla enjoint ses amis à repartir à la recherche de Juju.

Les trois Homz progressent sans grande difficulté dans les galeries éclairées par ce qui ressemble à du lichen clarté.

Shulk se demande un moment s'il s'agit de la même mousse qui pousse dans les galeries de la caverne de Tephra, avant de se dire que les résidus de charbon et de fumée d'éther sont trop importants pour que le lichen de Tephra se développe ici. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, cette mousse lumineuse – à moins que ce ne soit un champignon – ne pousse que sur quelques parois, probablement celles qui retiennent moins facilement les toxines…

Partout ailleurs, les fumées de charbon ont recouvert la roche, ainsi que les rares racines d'arbre qui parviennent jusqu'à cette profondeur, les empoisonnant et les tuant lentement. Shulk se penche sur une de ces racines et pose sa main dessus. Le toucher est étrangement lisse. Il tente alors de tâter en divers endroits pour voir si c'est pareil sur toute la surface, mais la racine cède devant la sollicitation, pourtant basique, et s'affaisse en morceaux.

Soudain, un coup de feu le fait sursauter.

« Un fusil à éther ? Gadolt ! » s'écrie Sharla.

* * *

**Pied de charbon :**_ Racine lisse noircie par le charbon d'éther et les fumées industrielles._


	62. Bobine apprêtée (Mine)

Ce n'était pas Gadolt, mais Otharon, le colonel des forces de défense de la colonie 6. Il était aux prises avec des Mékons, mais les trois amis sont arrivés à temps pour l'aider.

Maintenant que le combat est terminé, Otharon leur explique la situation dans un local de la mine, reconverti en base de fortune.

Les habitants et les soldats encore en vie sont tenus prisonniers au fond de la mine principale. De leur côté, Otharon et Gadolt ont tenté de les libérer avec une attaque surprise, mais elle a échoué et depuis, Gadolt est porté disparu. Cette nouvelle trouble profondément Sharla. Comme pour tenter de la rassurer – à moins que ce ne soit pour se rassurer lui-même – Otharon lui assure que Gadolt est encore en vie. Il le sent au plus profond de lui.

Une fois l'émotion un peu retombée, Otharon expose son plan pour libérer les habitants de la colonie aux trois amis, même s'il se retrouve très vite à ne parler qu'avec Shulk et Sharla. Reyn, de son côté, ne comprend pas grand-chose à ce qui se dit et est assez vite distrait par un objet plutôt ordinaire : une bobine de fil rouge quasiment vide. Il l'empoigne et l'examine sous toutes les coutures avant de se rendre compte que la boucle faite à l'extrémité du fil pour ne pas la perdre fait précisément la taille de son doigt. Amusé par la coïncidence, il s'emploie à faire passer son majeur droit dans la boucle. Alors qu'il parvient à ses fins, la bobine lui échappe des mains et se dirige vers le sol en déroulant son fil. Par réflexe, Reyn fait un mouvement rapide de sa main droite vers le haut ce qui a pour effet de faire remonter la bobine, qui venait à peine de se dérouler complètement, en se réenroulant avant d'être réceptionnée par le roux avec sa main droite.

Particulièrement étonné de ce qu'il vient de se passer, Reyn relâche la bobine et répète le mouvement alors qu'elle est au plus bas, avec le même résultat. Il vient d'inventer un jeu !

« Reyn ! l'interrompt Shulk. On y va.

\- Hein ?

\- Lâche cette bobine.

\- Mais… regarde Shulk ! C'est marrant !

\- Faut qu'on bouge ! » s'énerve Otharon.

Les génies sont souvent incompris…

* * *

**Bobine apprêtée :**_ Une bobine à fil rouge. Pourrait faire un gadget amusant._


	63. Circuit intégré noir (Mine)

Peu de temps après que le groupe a rejoint Otharon, Shulk a eu une vision annonçant la mort de ce dernier. En voulant le prévenir du danger, il l'a profondément vexé et Otharon est parti devant, distançant grandement Shulk, Sharla et Reyn.

A présent, les deux jeunes hommes suivent Sharla dans le dédale que constituent les galeries de la mine, mais cette dernière ne connait pas parfaitement cette zone.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me repérer, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Comment ça ? demande Reyn.

\- J'ai peur de m'être trompée de chemin. Autant s'assurer maintenant qu'on va dans la bonne direction.

\- Ça marche, répond Shulk. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. »

Tandis que Sharla explore les environs pour se rafraichir la mémoire, Shulk fait de même à la recherche de curiosités tandis que Reyn s'assied sur un rocher pour boire un peu.

Une fois désaltéré, le grand roux se relève et s'approche de son ami, recroquevillé au milieu du passage.

« T'as trouvé un truc ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Hein ? demande Shulk en sortant de ses pensés.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? redemande Reyn.

\- On dirait un circuit intégré, répond le blond en ramassant plusieurs morceaux au sol.

\- Des Mékons ?

\- Je crois pas. On dirait plutôt que c'était dans un appareil plus petit.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Ça, c'est ce que je me demande… Regarde. » dit-il en se relevant.

Dans les mains de Shulk, Reyn ne voit qu'un tas de morceaux noirs avec quelques bandes dorées par endroits.

« C'est un circuit intégré ça ? demande le roux.

\- Il en manque quelques petits morceaux, mais oui.

\- Hey ! crie Sharla depuis une galerie. C'est par là !

\- On arrive ! » crie Reyn en se précipitant vers elle, suivi de près par Shulk, un peu déçu de devoir abandonner sa trouvaille.

* * *

**Circuit intégré noir :** _Circuit intégré à charge résiduelle. En fait, il est surtout désintégré…_


	64. Luciole mystère (Mine)

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, Reyn, Shulk et Sharla parviennent à l'entrée de la mine principale. Il s'agit d'un énorme gouffre avec une foreuse toute aussi imposante en son centre.

« Il faut prendre l'ascenseur puis marcher pour aller au fond, explique Sharla.

\- Alors en route ! s'exclame Reyn. Il y a de la limaille dans l'air ! »

Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, Sharla remarque un insecte qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps :

« Tiens, une halluciole.

\- Une quoi ? demande Reyn.

\- Une halluciole, répète-t-elle. On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle peut voir l'avenir.

\- Hein ?! s'étonne Shulk.

\- Comme Shulk ? demande Reyn.

\- Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! » remarque Sharla.

Comme pour souligner un lien fort entre elle et le jeune blond, la petite luciole vient se poser sur la garde de Monado. A moins que ce ne soit le hasard… Malgré tout, l'idée de ne pas être le seul à pouvoir entrevoir l'avenir réconforte beaucoup Shulk qui se prend rapidement d'affection pour l'insecte.

« Mais… reprend Reyn. Ça n'explique pas le lien avec son nom. Y a pas de lien entre les hallucinations et le fait de voir le futur, si ?

\- En fait, reprend Sharla, je crois que c'est parce qu'à une époque les gens les faisaient sécher avant de les faire brûler avec des plantes pour provoquer des hallucinations qui permettaient de voir dans le futur.

\- Sérieux ? demande Reyn abasourdi.

\- Mais ça fait un moment que plus personne fait ça. »

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires de contemplation de l'insecte, Sharla reprend la parole :

« On devrait y aller. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres. »

A ces mots, la luciole quitte la garde de Monado et se dirige vers les profondeurs de la grotte. Peut-être indique-t-elle aux trois amis où se trouve Juju ? A moins qu'elle ait juste fui en sentant Shulk bouger…

* * *

**Luciole mystère :**_ Également appelée "halluciole", car on la croyait extralucide._


	65. Chat jaune (Mine)

Le groupe continue de descendre lentement dans le gouffre de la mine. Depuis les révélations d'Otharon sur le destin de Gadolt, Sharla ne cesse de se faire du souci. Otharon lui a bien dit qu'il est sûr que son fiancé est vivant, mais s'il se trompait… Comment en être sûre ? La pensé qu'il puisse être parti pour de bon ne la quitte pas.

Non, elle ne doit pas penser à ça ! Même s'il a disparu et que rien n'indique que le sentiment d'Otharon soit fondé, rien ne prouve que Gadolt est mort. Il reste un espoir, et elle doit s'y raccrocher.

Soudain, un animal passe si rapidement devant leurs yeux que la seule image qu'ils en gardent est celle d'un trait lumineux jaune or imprimé dans leur esprit par la persistance rétinienne.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? demande Reyn abasourdi.

\- On vient de voir passer un éclair doré, souffle Sharla.

\- Un éclair doré ? demande Shulk en essayant de comprendre comment la foudre a pu se frayer un chemin jusqu'ici.

\- Oui. C'est une race de chat qui vit par ici. Ils sont extrêmement rapides. J'en ai déjà vus passer devant moi à cette vitesse, mais ça surprend toujours autant.

\- Attends, récapitule Reyn, c'était un chat ?! Mais c'est trop la classe de pouvoir aller aussi vite !

\- Hein ?

\- Mais ouais ! T'imagines ?! Parcourir les plaines de Gaur en vingt minutes ?! Et encore, parce qu'il y a du vent !

\- Je… ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Reyn…

\- Moi non plus, avoue Shulk. Surtout que si tu allais aussi vite tu risquerais de rentrer dans tous les murs.

\- Ah ouais… pas bête… » finit Reyn en se plongeant dans ses pensés.

C'est sur cette pointe de déception que Reyn et ses amis reprennent leur marche.

* * *

**Chat jaune :**_ Aussi appelé "éclair doré". Ses coussinets sont jaune vif._


	66. Charbon grondant (Mine)

A mesure que les trois amis descendent dans la mine, les Mékons se font de plus en plus nombreux, si bien qu'à présent l'un d'entre eux se tient sur une passerelle que Sharla, Reyn et Shulk doivent traverser pour descendre plus profondément.

« Comment on va faire ? demande Shulk en observant le garde de métal à bonne distance.

\- Au pire on lui fonce dedans, propose Reyn.

\- Si on pouvait éviter que d'autres rappliquent ce serait pas mal, tempère Sharla.

\- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de détourner son attention, marmonne Shulk.

\- Et comment on fait ça ? demande Sharla.

\- J'y réfléchis. »

De son côté, Reyn, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami dans sa réflexion, observe les alentours. Il n'y aucun autre passage possible.

C'est alors qu'il remarque une pierre dorée au sol. En la soulevant pour l'examiner, il se rend compte qu'elle est plutôt lourde pour sa taille. Il regarde alors dans la direction de la passerelle et remarque que le Mékon s'est approché du bord pour surveiller quelque chose en contrebas. Une idée germe alors dans son esprit. Il veut en parler à ses amis, mais le Mékon commence à se redresser : il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Reyn empoigne fermement le morceau de charbon doré et le lance de toutes ses forces vers le Mékon, mettant à profit toutes ces après-midi où Shulk, Fiora et lui s'amusaient à se lancer des balles. Le charbon file à vive allure dans les airs avant de heurter le dos du Mékon dans un bruit retentissant, grave et métallique. L'impact est tellement violent qu'il projette le Mékon quelques pas en avant, le faisant chuter de la passerelle alors que le choc retentit dans toute la mine, amplifié par l'écho.

« Reyn ! crie Shulk.

\- Dans le mille ! T'as vu ça ?

\- Normalement, le principe de la discrétion, c'est de pas faire de bruit !

\- Ben quoi ? La voie est libre, c'est pas le plus important ?

\- Dépêchons-nous de passer, propose Sharla. D'autres risquent d'arriver. »

* * *

**Charbon grondant :**_ Charbon doré produisant des notes captivantes lorsqu'on le frappe._


	67. Galet éther (Mine)

Le bruit très puissant causé par Reyn aura étrangement été une excellente diversion, puisque maintenant les trois amis ne croisent plus beaucoup de Mékons sur leur route : tous sont allés inspecter la passerelle d'où a chuté l'un des leurs.

Leur progression est cependant interrompue à quelques mètres du dernier ascenseur par deux Mékons particulièrement imposants. Fort heureusement, ils n'ont pas encore vu les trois Homz. Encore mieux, l'un des deux se tient au bord du précipice. Fort de son succès d'il y a quelques minutes, Reyn ramasse une nouvelle pierre, elle aussi assez lourde, mais d'une teinte plutôt verdâtre, et s'apprête à la lancer tandis que Shulk et Sharla discutent de la marche à suivre.

La médecin, en voyant ce que Reyn s'apprête à faire, tente de l'en dissuader :

« Attends ! »

Trop tard : le roux vient de lancer à pleine puissance la pierre qui, après quelques dixièmes de secondes seulement et au grand étonnement de Reyn, se brise en plein vol en une myriade de petits cailloux qui viennent ricocher contre la carcasse du Mékon dans un tintement assez mélodieux malgré tout.

« C'est un amas de cailloux fixé par de l'éther, explique Sharla dans un soupir. C'est super fragile…

\- Meeeeeeerde… » marmonne Reyn en se rendant compte que les Mékons les ont repérés.

* * *

**Galet éther :**_ Amas de gravillons d'éther solidifié. Trop fragile pour être utilisé._


	68. Scarabée noir (Mine)

Les trois amis pénètrent dans le dernier ascenseur de la mine principale, celui qui va les mener jusqu'au plus profond de la mine, là où sont censés se trouver les habitants de la colonie 6.

Alors que l'ascenseur commence à bouger, Shulk repère sur l'une de ses parois un scarabée à la carapace noire lustrée. Il s'approche de lui pour mieux l'observer. C'est comme s'il était composé d'un métal noir, le faisant briller à chaque fois que l'ascenseur passe près d'une lampe. Mais le plus troublant, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle teinte de noir : celle-ci lui rappelle le Facia noir.

Shulk serre vivement les poings alors que l'ascenseur s'immobilise : Ils paieront ! Le Facia noir comme le Facia de bronze !

De son côté, le scarabée sent une très forte tension dans l'air et s'envole, de peur de se faire écraser par l'Homz blond. Il vole à travers la très large pièce, maculée de sang. La personne responsable, il la connaît, c'est une énorme machine bipède, mais fort heureusement pour lui, elle ne semble s'intéresser qu'aux Homz.

Un énorme choc se fait entendre : c'est la machine qui vient d'atterrir devant les trois Homz. Le scarabée noir se pose dans une aspérité de la paroi de la salle, attendant que les choses se calment, tandis que la voix puissante de la machine résonne :

« Bienvenue dans notre salle de banquet ! A la carte, ce soir, eh bien… commençons par vous ! Et si cela ne suffit pas, le gamin fera un dessert de choix. Je suis Xord, votre hôte de ce soir ! »

* * *

**Scarabée noir :**_ Brille tel du métal noir. Les enfants l'adorent et l'admirent._


	69. Éternité verdoyante (C6)

Grace à l'intervention d'Otharon, les trois amis sont sortis victorieux de leur combat contre Xord et ont sauvé Juju avec succès. Malheureusement, les habitants de la colonie 6 n'ayant pas pu fuir avec les autres n'ont pas eu cette chance, et Gadolt reste introuvable.

A présent, les cinq Homz sont sortis de la mine et Sharla et Otharon s'occupent de Juju, toujours inconscient, tandis que Shulk et Reyn se sont éloignés, réfléchissant aux derniers mots de Xord.

« La vraie puissance de Monado… marmonne Shulk.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il voulait dire ? demande Reyn.

\- Tu te rappelles quand je disais qu'il y a plusieurs épaisseurs de verre sur la garde ?

\- Heu… non.

\- Bon… Tu sais qu'on a réussi à créer un bouclier ou à devenir plus rapide avec son pouvoir.

\- Comment l'oublier ! répond le roux en frémissant, se rappelant sa rencontre avec la reine arachnis dans la grotte de Tephra.

\- Et bien peut-être que le pouvoir de Monado peut permettre de toucher les Mékons avec un visage.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Peut-être… Mais jusqu'à présent Monado ne nous a permis que d'améliorer nos propres capacités… » marmonne Shulk en se plongeant en pleine réflexion.

Reyn, de son côté, ne parvient pas à suivre les détails techniques qu'énonce son ami et se retrouve très vite exclu de la réflexion. Cela ne le dérange pas, il a l'habitude. En attendant, il observe la zone où ils se trouvent. Il s'agit d'une large corniche, en contrebas de la colonie 6.

En parcourant la falaise du regard, il trouve à son pied un arbuste visiblement mort depuis longtemps, mais sur lequel semble toujours pousser une feuille verte. Il s'approche de l'arbuste et observe cette feuille survivante avec un millier de questions en tête.

Après quelques minutes, Shulk, s'étant enfin rendu compte qu'il parlait tout seul depuis un moment, s'approche de son ami :

« Tu fais quoi ?

\- Regarde, lui répond le roux en désignant la feuille. C'est zarb.

\- Comment elle peut encore être aussi verte alors tout le reste est mort ? s'étonne Shulk en la voyant.

\- J'sais pas. On devrait peut-être lui donner un nom.

\- Pas bête. T'as une idée ?

\- Ça fait trois plombes que je cherche et j'ai rien qui me vient.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas facile. Il faudrait trouver un truc qui montre qu'elle à une durée de vie bien plus grande que ce qu'il faudrait… »

En réalité, la longévité de cette « feuille » est tout à fait normale. Il s'agit d'un insecte parasite qui prend la forme d'une feuille verte pour échapper aux nombreux animaux insectivores de la région, à commencer par le pyrolézard. Il se fixe au tronc d'un arbre, y plante ses mandibules, puis aspire une très grande quantité de sève pour se nourrir. Lorsqu'il est repu, il hiberne pendant plusieurs mois, toujours en restant accroché à l'arbre. Très souvent lorsqu'il s'attaque à des petits arbustes, la quantité de sève qu'il prélève est tellement importante par rapport à la taille de son hôte que ce dernier ne peut plus se développer correctement et finit par mourir, ne laissant après quelques jours que le parasite endormi comme seule touche de verdure sur son corps sans vie.

Après quelque temps de réflexion intense, Shulk trouve enfin une idée :

« Éternité verdoyante !

\- C'est vachement bien trouvé ça ! » s'exclame Reyn.

Satisfaits, ils se tournent vers le lieu où Sharla et Otharon veillent sur Juju, non loin de la sortie de la mine.

« On a réussi à vaincre ce Xord et à venger les habitants de la colonie 6, résume Reyn.

\- Oui, continue Shulk. Mais toujours aucune trace du Mékon au visage de métal… C'est lui, notre objectif.

\- Ouais… soupire Reyn.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? » surgit une voix métallique derrière eux.

* * *

**Éternité verdoyante :**_ Feuille qui ne flétrit pas. Shulk s'est creusé la tête pour trouver son nom._


	70. Tortue ambricot (C6)

Le Facia noir a tendu une embuscade à Reyn et Shulk. Les deux amis d'enfance, aux côtés de Sharla, se sont retrouvés face à plusieurs Mékons semblables à Xord, tandis qu'Otharon est resté en retrait pour protéger Juju qui venait tout juste de se réveiller. Fort heureusement, Dickson et Dunban ont surgi de nulle part pour leur prêter main forte. Cependant, malgré le talent non négligeable des deux vétérans, le combat reste à l'avantage des Mékons, jusqu'à l'intervention d'une créature, que seul Dickson a pu identifier comme étant un télessia, qui a mis en déroute les Mékons, sauvant par la même occasion la poignée d'Homz.

A présent, le groupe, maintenant renforcé par la présence de Dunban, Dickson, Otharon et Juju, se dirige vers les marais Satorl, premier pas vers la tête de Bionis. D'après une vision de Shulk, la clé pour vaincre le Facia noir se trouve dans un lieu que Dickson a identifié comme étant l'île-prison, au sommet de Bionis.

Sur la route qui s'éloigne de la colonie 6, les discutions vont bon train, surtout celles impliquant les trois membres les plus âgés, leurs exploits lors de la bataille d'il y a un an et ce qu'ils sont devenus depuis lors.

Juju, lui, n'est pas vraiment intéressé par ces conversations et traine un peu à l'arrière, s'en voulant encore pour s'être fait capturer. Alors qu'il avance la tête baissée vers ses chaussures, il manque de donner un coup de pied dans une carapace. Sortant immédiatement de ses pensées, il remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à taper dans une tortue ambricot. Il se penche alors vers l'animal qui ne semble pas vraiment se préoccuper de sa présence.

Celle-ci est plutôt imposante par rapport aux autres qu'il a vues. Cela rend les motifs sur sa carapace encore plus impressionnants. Il a toujours été fasciné par les carapaces de ces tortues ; elles ont l'air incrustées de pierres précieuses. Quel dommage que les gens les enferment dans des terrariums pour s'en servir de décoration… Il les trouve vraiment plus belles quand elles vivent dans la nature ; c'est comme si les pierres de leur carapace étaient plus vives, plus brillantes.

« Juju ? » l'appelle Sharla. Le jeune homme se redresse rapidement avant de constater que le reste du groupe l'a grandement distancé.

« J'arrive ! » crie-t-il avant de courir vers sa sœur.

* * *

**Tortue ambricot :**_ Sa carapace semble incrustée de topazes. Très décorative._


	71. Petit navet (Satorl)

Le groupe pénètre dans les marais Satorl. L'atmosphère y est très lourde et l'air extrêmement humide. Le soleil peine à se frayer un chemin à travers l'épaisse brume qui règne ici, rendant l'orientation plus difficile. Heureusement, Dickson et Otharon connaissent bien les lieux. Leur objectif, ce sont les statues sororales, l'unique chemin vers l'intérieur de Bionis.

A cause de la nature très boueuse du terrain, Dunban est obligé de constamment surveiller où il pose les pieds. C'est ainsi qu'il remarque un petit bulbe rose surmonté de fines feuilles qui dépasse du sol. Croyant reconnaitre un aliment qu'il connait, il se penche et arrache du sol le petit navet.

Ce légume, il le connait bien. Il est assez courant d'en trouver sur les étals des marchands de la colonie 6 qui descendent jusqu'à la colonie 9. Dunban ne peut retenir une grimace en se rappelant le goût affreusement sucré de ce navet à l'apparence innocente.

Il le jette avec dédain avant de reprendre sa route.

* * *

**Petit navet :**_ Un légume élégant et très sucré. Il sert parfois à embellir les jardins._


	72. Pierre feutrée (Satorl)

Le groupe continue de progresser dans les marais quand Sharla remarque un groupe de Nopons qui ont dressé un camp sur un îlot au centre d'un marécage.

Utilisant un ponton de bois traversant le marécage de part en part, les Homz viennent à la rencontre des Nopons, qui s'avèrent être des marchands.

« Que peuvent bien vendre des Nopons dans un endroit pareil ? demande Dunban.

\- Nous pas vendre ici, répond le marchand. Nous réapprovisionner stock !

\- Quel genre de stock ? demande Shulk.

\- Nous chercher pierres feutrées.

\- Des pierres feutrées ? répète Shulk.

\- Ce sont des pierres poilues, répond Dickson. Ces petits gars s'en servent pour faire des draps.

\- Vieux homhomz a raison ! Pierres poilues très utiles pour couvertures !

\- Comment ça « vieux homhomz » ?! s'indigne Dickson.

\- Si vous trouver pierres, Didabi fait bon prix ! continue le marchand sans prêter attention au vieil homme.

\- C'est noté, répond Dunban. Malheureusement, je crois que nous ne nous recroiserons pas.

\- Quoi homhomz veut dire ?

\- On va aux statues sororales, répond Otharon. On ne repassera sûrement pas par ici avant que vous ayez levé le camp.

\- Vous allez plus loin dans marais ?! demande un autre Nopon.

\- Oui, répond Otharon. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous devez aider Bokoko !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Sharla.

\- Urodels ont enlevé Kacha ! Kacha amie de Bokoko. Si personne sauve Kacha, urodels vont la manger !

\- Il faut qu'on intervienne ! s'insurge Reyn.

\- A mon avis, elle s'est déjà faite bouffer, marmonne Dickson.

\- Fais attention papy, tu penses tout haut, le raille Dunban.

\- Kacha très intelligente. Urodels ont capturés Kacha pour informations. Bokoko pense pas urodels ont mangé Kacha.

\- Mouais… répond Dickson.

\- Où se trouvent ces urodels ? demande Dunban.

\- Urodels emmené Kacha à forteresse de l'exil. Homhomz vont sauver Kacha ?

\- Otharon, demande Sharla, c'est sur notre chemin ?

\- Ça nous fait faire un petit détour, mais ça devrait être possible.

\- Merci ! s'exclame Bokoko.

\- Super… soupire Dickson. »

* * *

**Pierres feutrées :**_ Pierre recouverte de fourrure noire dont on peut faire une couverture._


	73. Ornitho-venin (Satorl)

Après avoir commercé quelque peu avec les Nopons, le groupe reprend sa route, Otharon en tête.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, Reyn a une révélation :

« Hé ! Mais en fait on fait que suivre le chemin au sol !

\- Ouah ! se moque Sharla. Tu viens juste de le remarquer ?

\- Mais du coup, continue Reyn sans saisir la moquerie, on a vraiment besoin de suivre Otharon ?

\- Qui te dit qu'il y aura un chemin tout du long ? répond Dunban.

\- … Ah ouais, pas bête. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, alors que le groupe longe un autre marécage, Reyn tombe nez-à-nez avec un animal à la fourrure noire et à l'allure placide, lui rappelant les salamandres sunes de Tephra :

« Wow ! T'as la classe toi ! s'exclame-t-il en se penchant vers le mammifère, qui est visiblement intimidé par le roux.

\- Arrière Reyn ! crie quelqu'un.

\- Hein ?! » s'écrit Reyn en bondissant en arrière par réflexe.

Le roux se tourne vers la voix qui vient de le réprimander. Il s'agit d'Otharon.

« C'est un ornitho-venin, explique-t-il. Il est extrêmement vénéneux.

\- Sérieux ?! répond le roux.

\- Il aurait pu t'attaquer et te tuer si tu avais approché plus, continue le vétéran.

\- Heu… merci, balbutie Reyn.

\- Beaucoup d'animaux sont vénéneux ici, alors n'en touchez pas, conclue Otharon en reprenant la marche.

\- Voilà pourquoi on a besoin de lui. » glisse Dunban à Reyn d'un ton moqueur.

* * *

**Ornitho-venin :**_ Un ornithorynque noir et venimeux. Apprécie les marécages putrides._


	74. Rose éther (Satorl)

Le groupe continue sa progression dans les marais Satorl.

Après avoir franchi deux ponts enjambant des cours d'eaux incroyablement boueux, Juju, qui ouvre la marche aux côtés d'Otharon, repère une fleur d'un blanc éblouissant. Il s'approche d'elle afin de pouvoir la contempler plus en détail. A mesure qu'il s'approche, il parvient à distinguer ses pétales, et en conclue qu'il s'agit d'une rose, probablement la plus élégante qu'il ait jamais vue.

Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, il sent une odeur très forte dans l'air, une odeur qui lui fait immédiatement penser à quelque chose en décomposition, une odeur infecte. Il cherche partout aux alentours pour trouver l'origine de la puanteur, sans succès.

Voyant Juju chercher du regard quelque chose autour de cette rose éther, Otharon lui donne la clé du mystère :

« C'est la rose qui sent comme ça.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonne Juju.

\- Les roses éthers comptent sur les mouches nécrophages pour disperser leur pollen, c'est pour ça qu'elles ont cette odeur.

\- … C'est dommage, répond Juju avec déception. Elles auraient été parfaites sans ça.

\- Ha ha ha ! T'es pas le premier à dire ça !

\- Tout va bien ? demande Sharla en voyant qu'Otharon s'est arrêté.

\- Oui, répond le vétéran. Par contre, si on commence à croiser des roses éthers, c'est qu'on va rentrer sur le territoire des urodels. Alors tenez-vous prêts ! »

* * *

**Rose éther :**_ Son parfum repoussant contraste avec ses pétales blancs élégants._


	75. Rouage bleu (Satorl)

Le territoire des urodels est essentiellement composé d'une plaine particulièrement grande à travers laquelle passe le chemin de terre qu'empruntent Otharon et les autres membres du groupe. En conséquence, le trajet est très vite devenu bien plus animé, au gré des escarmouches lancées par les urodels sur le groupe d'Homz. Fort heureusement, Dunban, Reyn, Shulk et Sharla sont bien préparés et balaient sans grand mal leurs opposants.

Après un de ces combats, un objet bleuté dépassant de la sacoche d'un urodel attire l'attention de Dunban. En se penchant dessus, il remarque qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de rouage. Alors qu'il s'apprête à le ramasser, il constate que son contour est usé, si bien qu'il semble particulièrement coupant. Il décide de le prendre en pinçant les deux faces, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher la tranche. Il passe alors doucement le rouage contre le cuir de la sacoche de l'urodel et constate qu'il est parvenu à l'entailler. C'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait : l'objet est vraiment très tranchant !

Ce rouage, il lui rappelle quelque chose… C'est ça ! Certains modèles de Mékons utilisent ces rouages. Mais celui-ci à été aiguisé de façon à le rendre tranchant. Cet urodel a dû en trouver un sur une carcasse de Mékon et l'a affuté de façon à s'en servir de couteau. Non… pas de couteau… sinon il n'aurait pas aiguisé tout le bord. Il voulait s'en servir d'arme, d'arme de jet. C'est sacrément ingénieux ! Il lui faudra se souvenir de cette idée !

« Un problème, Dunban ? demande Shulk.

\- Non, rien. » répond-t-il, rangeant précautionneusement le rouage dans sa poche tout en effaçant rapidement son sourire.

* * *

**Rouage bleu :**_ Vraiment acéré. Attention à ne pas vous blesser._


	76. Gourde toxique (Satorl)

Le groupe continue à avancer dans les marais Satorl à bonne vitesse, guidé par Otharon. Ce dernier décide de suivre le chemin principal pour éviter les créatures qui se tapissent dans certains recoins, même si pour ça il faut traverser des marais.

C'est lors de la traversée de ces marais que Shulk découvre un genre de légume à la forme étrange. Le cueillant dans la vase, il le montre à Dickson qui n'est pas loin :

« Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Montre. »

Dickson s'empare du légume et annonce aussitôt :

« On dirait une sorte de gourde.

\- Une quoi ?

\- C'est comme une courge.

\- Ah…

\- Ne la goûtez surtout pas ! » intervient Otharon qui a entendu le début de la conversation. Shulk se retourne vers lui, étonné de le voir là.

« C'est une gourde toxique, continue-t-il. Il faut la cuire pour enlever le poison.

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonne le jeune homme.

\- Ça te surprend tant que ça ? s'exclame Dickson. Tu connais vraiment rien du monde, hein ?

\- Laisse-lui le temps d'apprendre, intervient Dunban. C'est la première fois qu'il quitte son labo pendant aussi longtemps après tout.

\- Dites, intervient Sharla. C'est pas que je veuille vous presser, mais la nuit tombe. Tu sais où on peut se reposer Otharon ?

\- Oui, suivez-moi. C'est plus très loin. »

* * *

**Gourde toxique :**_ Consommée crue, elle est toxique ! Cuisez-la pour obtenir un condiment._


	77. Marguerite orbe (Satorl)

La nuit tombe sur les marais Satorl et le groupe approche du lieu où Otharon prévoit de dresser le camp. Face à eux, légèrement sur leur droite, se dresse une imposante forteresse.

« C'est quoi ce truc de dingue ?! s'étonne Reyn.

\- La forteresse de l'exil, explique Otharon.

\- On va vraiment pouvoir entrer là-dedans ? s'inquiète Shulk.

\- Sans compter qu'on va probablement faire ça pour des prunes, grommelle Dickson.

\- Mais non, soutient Dunban. Il suffit juste de se débarrasser des gardes.

\- En fonçant dans le tas, continue Reyn. Ça me plait !

\- Ouais, continue Dickson. On va lâcher les bêtes. Et pendant que vous ferez mumuse, ce s'ra à nous d'nous occuper d'la nopone, c'est ça ? »

De son côté, Juju a trouvé quelque chose qui pourra sûrement intéresser sa sœur :

« Regarde Sharla, ce sont des marguerites orbes, non ?

\- Où ça ? » demande-t-elle en s'approchant de Juju. Il est penché sur un petit groupe de fleurs noires, plutôt discrètes.

« C'est bien ça, reprend-t-elle. Tu as l'œil !

\- Tu penses pouvoir t'en servir ?

\- Je vais les cueillir, oui. On ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin de remèdes plus puissants que l'éther de mes cartouches. Merci. »

Juju sourit à grandes dents, heureux d'avoir enfin pu se rendre un peu utile.

* * *

**Marguerite orbe :**_ Une fleur aux pétales noirs aux nombreuses vertus médicinales._


	78. Arbre brumeux (Satorl)

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, Otharon arrive finalement au lieu où il prévoit de monter le camp alors que la nuit tombe. Il s'agit d'un pilier imposant de couleur blanche, au sommet duquel luit une douce lueur.

« Cette lampe… Elle émet une étrange lumière, constate Shulk.

\- C'est une relique des Hayenthes, explique Dickson. Aujourd'hui ils sont reclus dans les hauteurs, mais à une époque, ils régnaient sur toute cette région.

\- C'est l'endroit parfait pour se poser, continue Otharon. La lumière fait fuir les monstres.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Juju.

\- Oui, répond Otharon. Ne me demande pas comment ça marche par contre. »

Une fois le camp de fortune installé, un spectacle insolite se déroule sous leurs yeux : tous les arbres du marais Satorl s'illuminent d'une aura bleutée, comme enveloppés dans une brume lumineuse.

« C'est dingue comme truc… finit par dire Reyn.

\- C'est comme ça toutes les nuits ici, explique Otharon.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'ils brillent comme ça ? demande Juju.

\- L'éther, répond Dickson.

\- Ces arbres dégagent de l'éther la nuit ? demande Shulk.

\- Ils dégagent toujours de l'éther, sauf que le jour on l'voit pas, explique Dickson.

\- T'en sais des trucs ! s'exclame Reyn.

\- Tss… Ya rien de fou à savoir ça quand on a roulé sa bosse, répond-t-il. Bon, restez plantés là tant qu'vous voulez, moi j'vais grailler. »

Alors que le vieil homme s'éloigne, Sharla s'approche de Shulk et lui demande doucement :

« Il est toujours aussi grognon ?

\- Non… répond le blond.

\- Aujourd'hui il est de bonne humeur. » complète Dunban en rigolant.

* * *

**Arbre brumeux :** _Pousse exclusivement à Satorl. Rugueux, il nécessite d'être poli._


	79. Tournesol isolé (Satorl)

Au petit matin, une fois tout le monde levé, Otharon mène le groupe en direction de la forteresse de l'exil, déviant par la même occasion du chemin menant aux régions supérieures de Bionis.

Le trajet se déroule sans évènement particulier, si on exclue les grommellements de Dickson, jusqu'à ce que Sharla remarque un tournesol :

« C'est quoi cette fleur ? demande-t-elle. J'en avais jamais vu avant.

\- Tiens… ajoute Dunban. Elle ne me dit rien à moi non plus.

\- Je ne l'ai pas non plus vue dans l'herbier de Marina, poursuit Juju.

\- Cueille-la, dit Dickson.

\- Quoi ? demande le garçon.

\- Cueille-la, répète Dickson avec un air agacé. Tu verras bien. »

Juju s'approche de la fleur et sectionne la tige sans difficulté.

« Comme ça ? » demande-t-il.

Il n'a pas le temps d'attendre une réponse que la fleur de tournesol flétrit instantanément dans sa main, si bien qu'il la jette au sol sur le coup de la surprise.

« Que vient-il de se passer ?! demande Dunban.

\- Les tournesols isolés flétrissent dès qu'on les cueille. » explique Otharon, Dickson étant bien trop occupé à rire.

« Ça explique pourquoi on en trouve pas dans les herbiers… remarque Sharla.

\- Mais pourquoi ils fanent aussi vite ? demande Shulk.

\- Ces fleurs sont incapables de faire des réserves, explique Otharon. Heureusement, elles ont besoin de très peu d'eau, mais malgré ça, il faut qu'il y en ait dans la terre en permanence.

\- Ça explique pourquoi elles poussent ici, constate Dunban.

\- Bon ! se reprend Dickson. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais la nopone va pas s'sauver toute seule. »

* * *

**Tournesol isolé :** _Ne fleurit que dans la nature. Il flétrit dès qu'on le cueille._


	80. Carnaval joyeux (Satorl)

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe pénètre dans la partie du territoire des urodels située au pied de la forteresse de l'exil. Les combats s'engagent rapidement, mais les créatures reptiliennes ne sont pas de taille devant les forces combinées du groupe d'Homz.

Après avoir éliminé plusieurs gardes, le groupe parvient à l'entrée de la forteresse. Ils décident de rentrer en faisant preuve de la plus grande discrétion. Le lieu est extrêmement basique : il n'est constitué que d'un couloir partant de l'entée et débouchant sur une grande salle. Les sept Homz observent discrètement les lieux, cachés derrière des piliers. La pièce est replie d'urodels en train de manger. L'un d'entre eux, plus costaud que les autres, siège sur un trône au milieu de la salle.

« Ça doit être le chef, dit Shulk à voix basse.

\- Parfait, répond Reyn. On le déf…

\- Attends ! coupe Dunban. Laisse-moi faire. »

Le héros des Homz sort de sa poche le rouage bleu récupéré la veille.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Juju n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dunban lance le rouage à pleine vitesse en direction du chef des urodels. Le projectile heurte l'homme-lézard en plein œil, le faisant hurler de douleur.

« Maintenant on fonce ! » crie Dunban en sortant de sa cachette avant de courir au combat, profitant de la panique ainsi créée.

Grâce à l'effet de surprise, le combat se termine très rapidement, malgré le nombre important d'opposant.

« Tss… J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'échauffer, marmonne Dickson.

\- Une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclame Sharla. Plus qu'à retrouver Kacha.

\- Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc ? » demande Reyn en posant les yeux sur un bol rempli d'un liquide composé de plusieurs strates de couleurs différentes.

Dunban s'approche du récipient et s'étonne de l'hétérogénéité du mélange. Mû par l'envie d'homogénéiser le liquide afin de savoir quelle couleur prédominera, il empoigne une cuillère en bois, la plonge dans le mélange et commence à remuer. A ce moment, un tintement de carillon aussi mélodieux qu'inattendu émane du liquide, surprenant Dunban qui se fige immédiatement. L'expression de surprise sur le visage du héros des Homz est si inhabituelle qu'elle suffit à faire éclater de rire Reyn :

« Pffff ah ah ah ! C'est quoi cette tête ?!

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demande Dunban, encore perdu.

\- Ah ah ah ! C'est le pouvoir du « carnaval joyeux » !

\- Le… carnaval joyeux ? répète Dunban, n'étant pas sûr de tout comprendre.

\- Ah ah ah ! Tu devrais voir ta tronche !

\- Ah, intervient Dickson qui observait la scène de loin. Je confirme. »

Dunban se ressaisit rapidement en comprenant enfin que c'est de lui que rigolent ses amis :

« Bref ! Cherchons cette nopone ! »

Les amis s'éloignent alors de la mixture magique des urodels, composée d'une couche de carapaces de xénilles pillées agglomérées dans leurs sécrétions, d'une couche d'eau boueuse des marais chargée de gravillons, d'une couche de sang de rhogul et d'une couche de sève d'arbre brumeux. S'il n'a jamais été prouvé que cette mixture des plus insolites possède quelque propriété magique, le son qu'elle produit lorsque les fragments de carapace heurtent les gravillons lors du mélange n'en reste pas moins apaisant.

* * *

**Carnaval joyeux :** _Liquide qui tinte une fois mélangé. Reyn était hilare en le baptisant._


	81. Feuille plume (Satorl)

Après quelques minutes de recherche, Juju entend quelque chose qui se rapproche d'un cri étouffé :

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc par là. » dit-il en désignant ce qui semble être un tas de fourrures dans un coin de la pièce.

Le groupe se dirige vers l'amas poilu et, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent, ils remarquent qu'il s'agit en fait d'un tas de draps.

« C'est quoi ça ? demande Reyn.

\- Des draps en feuille plume, répond Otharon.

\- Attends, c'est des feuilles ces trucs ? s'étonne le roux.

\- Des feuilles poilues… remarque Shulk.

\- Faudrait voir à sortir plus souvent les jeunes ! se moque gentiment Dickson.

\- Ils ont encore le temps, répond Dunban. Ils ne sont pas près d'avoir ton âge après tout.

\- Tss… sale gosse… marmonne Dickson.

\- Reyn, demande Juju, tu peux soulever les draps pour voir ce qu'il y a dessous ?

\- Pas de problème, petit ! »

Reyn empoigne fermement le tas et le soulève sans grande difficultés, découvrant ainsi une petite créature poilue qui se redresse rapidement en inspirant à plein poumons :

« Ouf ! Kacha pensait dernière heure arrivée !

\- Un nopon ?! s'étonne Sharla.

\- Merci homhomz d'avoir sauvé Kacha ! répond la nopone.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée là ? demande Dunban étonné.

\- Kacha a voulu fuir en se cachant sous draps. A bien marché au début, mais quand urodels arriver, Kacha plus bouger pour pas se faire voir et urodels prendre drap de Kacha pour tas de draps sales, alors ont commencé à empiler draps sur Kacha jusqu'à ce que Kacha plus pouvoir bouger.

\- Tu parles d'une aventure ! s'exclame Reyn.

\- Pourquoi homhomz ici ? demande Kacha.

\- C'est Bokoko qui nous envoie, répond Sharla.

\- Bokoko ? Kacha voit…

\- Bon, reprend Dickson. C'pas tout ça, mais faut qu'on se magne si on veut arriver à Makna avant la nuit.

\- Homhomz vont à Makna ? demande Kacha. Mais comment vont faire pour monter statues sans ailes ?

\- Comment ça ? demande Otharon.

\- Suffit de grimper, répond Dickson en haussant les épaules.

\- Attendez ! intervient Reyn. Pourquoi on parle de statues, là ?

\- Parce qu'on doit passer par les statues sororales pour accéder au hauteurs de Bionis, soupire Sharla. Tu n'écoutais pas quand Otharon nous l'a dit hier ?

\- Ah ouais ! se rappelle soudain le roux. J'avais zappé...

\- Kacha va partager info sur statues pour remercier homhomz d'avoir sauvé Kacha, reprend la nopone. Est dit que vieux rituel doit avoir lieu pour permettre aller régions hautes de Bionis.

\- Quel genre de rituel ? demande Dunban.

\- Récolter quatre lueurs et les poser sur autel.

\- Des lueurs, répète Shulk.

\- Oui, comme celles-là, répond Kacha en présentant deux pierres serties sur des colliers, une arc-en-ciel et une beaucoup plus terne. En reste une autre cachée pas loin, sur territoire urodel et une cachée dans caverne pas loin statues.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? demande Dunban étonné.

\- Est métier à Kacha de savoir choses sur Satorl. Années de recherches pour tout savoir.

\- Et vous voulez vraiment nous les donner ? demande Shulk.

\- Oui. Kacha a pas besoin lueurs. Kacha étudie géants, pas têtes-à-plumes. »

La nopone remet les lueurs au groupe avant de quitter la forteresse, non sans leur avoir indiqué où trouver précisément la lueur que possèdent les urodels.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Dunban lance à Dickson :

« Tu vois que ça valait le coup de l'aider.

\- Bah… Si z'avez peur d'un peu de grimpette, j'peux rien pour vous. »

* * *

**Feuille plume :** _Une feuille poilue servant à fabriquer des draps._


	82. Gobelet du pauvre (Satorl)

Une fois arrivé au pied de l'arbre désigné par Kacha, le groupe se met activement à la recherche de la lueur. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, Dunban tombe sur un objet des plus insolites. Il s'agit d'une sorte de tasse en pierre particulièrement petite. En fait, elle est à peine assez grande pour une gorgée.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose Dunban ? demande Shulk.

\- Non, rien de très intéressant, répond-t-il en montrant sa découverte au blond.

\- Ouah ! On dirait une mini-tasse.

\- Tu vois, rien de très passionnant.

\- Moi j'aime bien. On dirait une tasse pour urodel, tu trouves pas ?

\- Heu… Peut-être, répond Dunban un peu déconcerté par l'intérêt de Shulk pour cet objet banal.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu devrais y donner un nom.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, on avait l'habitude de le faire quand on était plus petits. »

Dunban se souvient bien de cette époque. L'époque où sa sœur, Shulk et Reyn pouvaient jouer innocemment dans les plaines de la colonie. Peut-être que c'est un bon moyen de faire vivre sa mémoire…

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir. »

Dunban se plonge dans une profonde réflexion pour baptiser cet objet de la façon la plus précise possible. « Mini-tasse », ce n'est pas mal, mais il sent qu'il peut trouver mieux. Il faudrait un nom qui sous-entend la raison de la petite taille de l'objet, quelque chose de plus subtil. Qu'est-ce qui peut expliquer qu'un réceptacle soit aussi petit ? Le manque de moyens peut-être...

« Et pourquoi pas « gobelet du pauvre » ? finit-il par proposer.

\- C'est génial ! » s'exclame Shulk, enchanté par la subtilité du nom.

Il est coupé dans son exultation par Juju :

« Regardez, je l'ai trouvée ! »

Il vient de déterrer une pierre de couleur bleue sertie sur un collier.

« Parfait, dit Otharon. Maintenant, direction les statues. »

* * *

**Gobelet du pauvre :** _Dunban a mis du temps à trouver un nom pour cette tasse minuscule._


	83. Objet grondant (Satorl)

Emboitant le pas à Otharon, le groupe reprend sa marche vers les statues sororales.

Alors qu'ils approchent d'une sorte de lac rempli d'une eau particulièrement boueuse, Otharon se stoppe net.

« Un problème ? demande Sharla.

\- Vous n'entendez rien ? » demande Otharon.

Un silence profond s'installe alors dans le groupe. En écoutant attentivement, ils entendent des bruits de créatures au loin, quelques battements d'ailes près des arbres, mais aussi une sorte de grondement, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un vrombissement…

« C'est quoi ce truc ? demande Reyn.

\- On dirait un grognement, mais extrêmement régulier, analyse Dunban.

\- On devrait p't'être chercher d'où ça vient. » propose Dickson, soucieux de leur sécurité.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, c'est Sharla qui met la main sur l'origine du bruit. Il s'agit d'une sorte de palet blanc arrondi. Il en émane un son rauque, mais assez rythmé.

Les hypothèses vont bon train sur la nature de cet objet des plus atypiques, mais aucune n'est réellement convaincante. Cependant, tous s'accordent pour dire que le rythme qu'il produit est assez entrainant, à l'exception de Dickson qui finit par s'en saisir avant de le jeter de toutes ses forces, agacé par le bruit.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, un marchand nopon vient de se rendre compte qu'il a perdu la moitié de son stock de jouets musicaux et frémit à l'idée de retraverser les marais de Satorl pour les retrouver.

* * *

**Objet grondant :** _Pièce blanche émettant un son rythmé qui donne envie de chanter._


	84. Chou colibri (Satorl)

Le chemin qu'emprunte le groupe pour se rendre aux statues sororales les fait remonter une rivière boueuse en passant dans son lit.

« C'était vraiment le seul moyen ? se plaint Reyn qui a de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets.

\- En plus on dirait qu'il y a un chemin là-haut, poursuit Juju en désignant le haut de la falaise qui borde la rivière.

\- On aurait pu passer par là-haut, répond Otharon, mais on se serait fait massacrer par des godrils.

\- C'pas un bon plan ça… marmonne Dickson.

\- Va pour la gadoue jusqu'aux genoux, alors… » soupire Reyn.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Shulk remarque un légume qui semble flotter à la surface de l'eau. En s'approchant un peu, il remarque qu'il s'agit d'un chou. Se rappelant soudainement sa découverte d'une gourde toxique la veille, il choisit d'interpeller Otharon au lieu de toucher le végétal, par crainte que ce dernier soit toxique :

« Otharon ? Est-ce que ce chou est toxique ?

\- Ça ? demande le vétéran. C'est juste un chou colibri.

\- Colibri ? répète Shulk.

\- Tout ce que tu risques c'est de te mettre à chanter, explique Sharla.

\- Encore un aliment débile qui fait chanter !? s'indigne Reyn.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demande Juju.

\- On est tombés sur une prune qui faisait pareil, explique Shulk. Et Reyn chante horriblement faux…

\- J'y peux rien, moi ! se défend le roux. J'peux pas chanter aussi aigu, c'est tout !

\- Ah ah ah, rit Sharla. Ça ne m'étonne pas !

\- La prune colibri fait chanter aigu, tandis que le chou colibri fait chanter grave, explique Dunban.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Il a voyagé ! taquine Dickson.

\- En tout cas, ça a l'air d'être bien plus sympa que cette prune de malheur, continue Reyn.

\- Si tu veux j'essaierai de t'en cuisiner un de ces quatre, propose Juju.

\- Je te prends au mot ! » s'exclame Reyn.

* * *

**Chou colibri :** _Mâchonnez un bout de ce chou et il vous prendra l'envie de chanter._


	85. Pierre citron (Satorl)

Le groupe d'Homz poursuit son chemin dans le lit de la rivière jusqu'à arriver au pied d'une sorte de mur avec une large ouverture au milieu.

« Voilà l'écluse de Mauk, explique Otharon.

\- C'est immense, remarque Sharla, soufflée par la taille de l'édifice.

\- Ça, c'est rien, répond Dickson. Les statues c'est autre chose.

\- Aaaaaaah ! » crie Dunban derrière lui. La seconde d'après, un bruit de choc avec l'eau se fait entendre.

« Dunban ! s'écrie Reyn.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! s'inquiète Otharon en se retournant en sursaut.

\- C'est Dunban, répond Reyn. Il est tombé dans l'eau. »

Au même moment, le héros des Homz sort la tête de l'eau boueuse en pestant :

« Pouah ! Cette eau est infecte !

\- Fallait pas la boire… se moque Dickson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Reyn.

\- J'ai trébuché sur quelque chose je crois, répond Dunban.

\- C'était ça ? » demande Shulk en sortant quelque chose de l'eau, qu'il fouillait depuis la chute de Dunban.

Il s'agit d'une pierre assez volumineuse de couleur marron.

« On dirait, répond Dunban.

\- Mais, c'est une pierre citron ! s'exclame Juju.

\- Tu connais ? demande Shulk.

\- Oui, répond le garçon. On s'en sert à la colonie 6 parfois.

\- Pouah ! coupe Dunban. J'ai encore un sale goût dans la bouche. Infect !

\- J'comprends pas, ironise Dickson. J'croyais qu'l'eau d'ici avait un goût de fraise.

\- Donne-moi ça. » lance Sharla à Shulk en prenant la pierre citron. Elle s'approche de l'écluse de Mauk et abat violemment la pierre contre un des murs, la fendant en deux. Sharla garde le morceau le plus grand et s'approche de Dunban.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demande Reyn perplexe.

\- Bois ça, lance Sharla à Dunban en lui tendant la pierre.

\- Hein ?! » s'étonne Dunban. En prenant la demi-pierre, il se rend compte qu'elle est en fait creuse et qu'elle contient un liquide doré. Un peu perplexe, Dunban croise le regard approbateur d'Otharon avant de se décider à boire. Le liquide s'avère avoir un goût délicatement citronné et il chasse sans mal l'infâme goût de l'eau boueuse.

« C'est un fruit qui pousse sous l'eau, explique Otharon en anticipant la question de Dunban. Pour se protéger il agglomère des minéraux sur son écorce et devient une sorte de pierre-fruit.

\- Comme elles ressemblent à des pierres et qu'elles poussent sous l'eau, elles sont super dures à trouver, poursuit Juju.

\- Ça va mieux ? demande Sharla.

\- Oui, répond Dunban. Merci.

\- Alors en route, s'exclame Dickson. Et faites gaffe où vous mettez les pieds. »

* * *

**Pierre citron :** _Brisée, elle laisse s'écrouler un liquide doré au goût citronné délicat._


	86. Dé d'aube (Satorl)

Après avoir traversé l'écluse de Mauk, le groupe passe non loin des immenses statues sororales, avant d'emprunter un chemin étroit qui mène dans une caverne immergée.

« T'es sûr que c'est par là ? demande Reyn.

\- C'est l'endroit que nous a désigné la nopone, répond Otharon.

\- Des ruines dans cette grotte, qu'elle disait, marmonne Dickson. Elle a cramé un fusible…

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? » rétorque Dunban en désignant un renfoncement dans la roche fait d'un métal semblable à celui de l'écluse. Il n'obtient qu'un grommellement pour toute réponse.

Une fois arrivés, ils réalisent qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'autel, peut-être destiné à un rituel.

« Plus qu'à trouver la lueur blanche… » dit Sharla en commençant à chercher.

Après plusieurs minutes, c'est Reyn qui trouve un objet intéressant. Ce n'est pas la lueur, mais une pierre quasiment parfaitement cubique de couleur rouge pâle. En y regardant de plus près, chaque face a un dessin. On dirait un dé.

Cependant, cette couleur le perturbe sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Elle lui rappelle quelque chose, mais quoi ? Soudain, le souvenir de Fiora lui revient en tête. Pourquoi pense-t-il à elle maintenant ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette couleur ?

Ça y est, il se souvient ! Cette couleur est la même que celle du ciel un matin où Reyn et Fiora avaient eu une profonde discussion. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup la couleur de l'aube, le signe qu'un nouveau jour se lève et qu'il faut aller de l'avant.

Voilà comment il va l'appeler : le « dé d'aube ». C'est probablement comme ça qu'elle l'aurait nommé.

Elle aurait adoré cet objet, il en est sûr.

* * *

**Dé d'aube :** _Joli dé de pierre rouge. Reyn était pensif quand il a trouvé son nom._


	87. Rondin aquatique (Satorl)

Une fois la lueur blanche trouvée, le groupe revient sur ses pas et arrive devant les statues sororales, à l'endroit où doit se dérouler le rituel dont leur a parlé Kacha.

« On dirait que c'est ici. » remarque Dunban en désignant un symbole au sol.

Le rituel se déroule sans problème, si on exclut l'irruption d'un monstre visiblement chargé de s'assurer de la bravoure de ceux qui veulent accéder au sommet.

Une fois le gardien vaincu, un mécanisme fait apparaitre un escalier pour accéder aux pieds des statues depuis la plateforme où ils se trouvent, leur faisant économiser dix mètres d'escalade.

« Ça valait vraiment le coup, ronchonne Dickson. Vous avez plus que cent mètres à escalader sur cent dix.

\- Mais non, répond Dunban. Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a un ascenseur là-bas ? Tu te fais vieux…

\- Attends, intervient Shulk. Comment ça « vous » ? Vous venez pas ?

\- On va vous laisser continuer sans nous à partir d'ici, répond Otharon.

\- Otharon ? s'étonne Sharla.

\- On va retourner à la colonie 6, répond le vétéran.

\- Je vais les accompagner, rajoute Juju. Je serai plus utile à la reconstruction. Si je reste avec vous je vais vous ralentir.

\- Une fois montés là haut, y vous suffira de traverser la jungle de Makna, explique Dickson. L'île-prison se trouve au-dessus. »

Après s'être dit « au revoir », les deux groupes se séparent. Alors que Dickson, Otharon et Juju prennent la route de la colonie 6, Shulk, Reyn, Sharla et Dunban gravissent l'escalier et parviennent au pied des statues sororales, devant l'ascenseur. Malheureusement, il est encombré par un morceau de tronc d'arbre noir.

« On devrait le dégager, non ? demande Reyn.

\- Ça me paraît mieux, oui, taquine Shulk.

\- Reyn, tu le prends à droite, intime Sharla. Shulk et moi on va le soulever par la gauche.

\- Ok ! » répond le roux en se frottant les mains.

Le morceau de tronc se révèle très vite bien plus difficile à déplacer que prévu, en particulier à cause de son écorce humide, le rendant glissant. Cette particularité est au cœur des discussions entre les quatre Homz durant les longues minutes qu'il leur faut pour déplacer l'obstacle, mais les quelques hypothèses qu'ils formulent sont trop farfelues par rapport à la simple réalité : l'écorce du bois, même mort, est faite d'une matière légèrement spongieuse qui capte l'humidité de l'air, ce qui permet à cet arbre craignant la chaleur de réguler sa température, par le même mécanisme que la transpiration.

Une fois la plateforme de l'ascenseur dégagée, le groupe se place dessus et tente de l'activer, mais rien ne se passe.

« L'ascenseur marche pas ! s'exclame Reyn.

\- On dirait qu'il est hors service depuis un moment, remarque Shulk en observant attentivement le mécanisme.

\- T'aurais pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ?! s'agace Reyn.

\- Est-ce qu'on va devoir escalader ? demande Sharla.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen, répond Dunban.

\- Vous rigolez ?! s'indigne Reyn. A quoi bon construire un ascenseur si il marche pas ?

\- Au final il avait pas tort le vieux ronchon… » marmonne Sharla.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Dickson éternue avant de pester :

« Encore ces mômes qui parlent dans mon dos… »

* * *

**Rondin aquatique :** _Bois noir naturellement humide, comme s'il avait séjourné dans l'eau._


	88. Chat colibri (Satorl)

L'escalade des statues se déroule tant bien que mal. Reyn et Sharla n'ont pas de difficultés à escalader les parois couvertes de lierre, mais pour Shulk et Dunban, c'est une autre histoire. Le premier est loin d'avoir assez de muscle pour ce genre d'exercice et le second doit déployer deux, voire trois, fois plus d'efforts que les autres pour pallier l'absence de son bras droit.

C'est notamment pour permettre à ces deux derniers de suivre le rythme que le groupe fait des pauses régulières au court de son ascension. Heureusement pour eux, les rebords des statues offrent de nombreux lieux pour se reposer entre deux escalades.

« Tu t'en sors Dunban ? demande Reyn alors que le concerné parvient à une de ces escales.

\- C-ça va… répond-t-il essoufflé. Laisse-moi... juste un peu de temps…

\- On a tout notre temps. » répond Sharla en aidant Shulk à se hisser sur la corniche.

Après avoir un peu repris son souffle, le jeune blond demande à ses amis :

« Vous pensez… qu'on est encore loin ?

\- On a fait entre la moitié et un tiers je dirais, répond Sharla.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Accroche-toi Shulk, motive Dunban. Ce sont les premiers mètres les plus durs.

\- Merci. Je sais pas… comment tu fais, toi.

\- Yep, renchérit Reyn. J'suis pas sûr que j'pourrais grimper ce truc avec un seul bras.

\- C'est ce qui fait que tu restes un amateur, lance Sharla.

\- Hey !

\- Je confirme. » rajoute Dunban.

Reyn ne parvient à rien répondre.

Shulk, de son côté, a remarqué qu'un petit chat les observe depuis un moment. La scène semble l'amuser, aussi commence-t-il à miauler mélodieusement, comme s'il riait du trio. Cette simple pensé amuse beaucoup Shulk, qui interpelle le chat au pelage blanc, maculé d'un marbrage rouge ocre au niveau des pattes :

« Ça te fait rire ? »

Le chat se stoppe brusquement, intrigué par cette attention soudaine. Les camarades du jeune blond se tournent vers lui au même moment, eux aussi intrigués, mais par la personne à qui s'adressait cette question. Suivant la direction du regard de Shulk, le trio finit par remarquer le petit voyeur. Ce dernier, mis bien trop mal à l'aise par le regard de quatre Homz décide de fuir à toute vitesse.

« Bon, se ressaisit Reyn qui n'a pas tout compris de la situation. On y va ou on reste à faire mumuse avec les chats ?

\- On peut y aller, répond Dunban en se relevant. Shulk ?

\- C'est bon pour moi aussi.

\- Alors allons-y ! » conclut Sharla en agrippant le lierre de la paroi.

* * *

**Chat colibri :**_ Ses coussinets sont marbrés de rouge. Il miaule mélodieusement._


	89. Raisin joyeux (Satorl)

Après une longue escalade, les quatre amis parviennent enfin au sommet des statues sororales, devant une ouverture dans la roche qui semble mener à l'intérieur de Bionis.

Au dessus d'eux, comme pour les féliciter de leur escalade, quelques grappes de raisin joyeux se balancent gaiment. Ces jolies grappes de couleur jade sont, malgré leur nom et leur apparence trompeuse, des fleurs. Contrairement à la totalité de la flore de Bionis, elles possèdent de petits muscles leur permettant d'entretenir un léger mouvement de balancier, ce qui leur permet de propager leurs spores plus efficacement. Cependant, même si l'entretient de ce mouvement ne consomme pas beaucoup d'énergie, cela reste considérable à l'échelle d'une plante, la poussant à absorber une quantité faramineuse de nutriments. Ce faisant, elle ne pousse que dans les sols les plus riches. Il n'est pas non plus rare que les fleurs les plus âgées voient leurs tiges céder à cause de la sollicitation prolongée due au mouvement.

Une fois complètement reposés de cette escalade éprouvante, les quatre amis pénètrent dans l'intérieur de Bionis.

* * *

**Raisin joyeux :** _Très décoratif. Se balance gaiement, même quand il n'y a pas de vent._


	90. Champi-agathe (Makna)

La traversée de l'intérieur de Bionis se déroule sans encombre et en moins d'une heure, le groupe arrive dans la forêt de Makna. La chaleur y est étouffante et les rayons du soleil au zénith n'épargnent pas les quatre Homz.

Après une matinée physiquement éprouvante, la faim commence à se faire sentir et le groupe décide de s'arrêter à l'ombre d'un arbre imposant pour manger, non loin de quelques champi-agathes. Sharla, qui connait bien ces champignons pour en avoir déjà vus sur les étals des marchands nopons qui venaient à la colonie 6, propose à ses amis de les manger pour économiser leurs provisions.

« T'es sûre que ça se mange ? demande Reyn avec appréhension en découvrant la couleur verte de l'aliment.

\- Au toucher ce n'est pas mieux… poursuit Dunban en constatant la texture spongieuse du champignon.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répond la médecin. C'est meilleur que ça en a l'air.

\- Ça se mange comment ? demande Shulk.

\- Le mieux, c'est de les faire revenir à la poêle, répond Sharla. Par contre, je ne vous cache pas que c'est pas mon plat préféré. Ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles. »

C'est avec une pointe d'appréhension que Dunban œuvre à la préparation du repas. Étant donnée la grande quantité d'eau présente dans les champi-agathes, il faut attendre plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant qu'ils soient prêts à être consommés.

Une fois le repas préparé, les quatre amis s'installent pour manger. Les champignons, maintenant cuits, ont une couleur tirant sur le jaune légèrement plus ragoûtante, ce qui rassure un peu les trois hommes qui commencent à manger en même temps que Sharla.

« Hmm, c'est vraiment pas mauvais en fait, commente Dunban après sa première bouchée.

\- Personnellement, je les trouve un peu trop amers, explique Sharla.

\- Moi je trouve que ça va, répond Shulk.

\- Tiens ? s'étonne Dunban. Un légume que tu apprécies ?

\- C'est pas un légume, corrige Shulk. C'est un champignon.

\- Et toi Reyn, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demande Sharla en se tournant vers le roux. Elle reste muette de surprise en constatant qu'il a déjà fini son assiette.

« Trop bon ! s'exclame-t-il. Y en a d'autre ? »

* * *

**Champi-agathe :** _Un champignon vert et humide peu ragoûtant. C'est pourtant un délice._


	91. Forêt de ragots (Makna)

Tandis que le groupe finit de lever le camp après ce repas surprenamment bon, Dunban réfléchit tout haut à la marche à suivre :

« On doit être sur le dos de Bionis. D'après la vision de Shulk, nous sommes encore loin d'être arrivés.

\- On doit continuer par cette chaleur ? se plaint Reyn.

\- Regardez, coupe Sharla en désignant un gouffre plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant eux, un pont de corde ! Il a l'air de facture homz.

\- Nopone, plutôt, corrige Dunban. Après tout, ils sont originaires d'ici.

\- Tu penses qu'ils connaissent le chemin vers la tête de Bionis ?

\- Difficile à dire, répond le héros des Homz. Essayons de trouver leur village. »

Il est soudain coupé dans ses pensés par un son plutôt aigu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ? demande Shulk.

\- Ce bruit, explique Dunban. Comme quelqu'un qui sifflait.

\- J'ai rien entendu. » répond Reyn en haussant les épaules.

Alors que Dunban est sur le point d'admettre que son imagination lui joue des tours, un autre son se fait entendre. Cette fois-ci, il croit comprendre que quelqu'un dit « par ici ».

« Je dois savoir ce que c'est ! » lance Dunban en se dirigeant vers ce qu'il croit être l'origine du bruit. Shulk, Reyn et Sharla le suivent, sans comprendre quelle mouche le pique.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, Dunban entend à nouveau cette voix plus distinctement. Elle articule toujours aussi mal, mais il croit reconnaître un nopon qui lui dit « c'est par là ».

« Vous n'avez pas entendu cette fois ? demande-t-il.

\- A part un sifflement dans les branches, rien, répond Sharla.

\- Vous allez voir. » lance Dunban, passablement agacé de passer pour un fou.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, la voix s'élève à nouveau, et cette fois Dunban entend clairement « village par là ». Il ne manque pas de prévenir ses amis que ce gentil nopon est en train de les conduire chez lui. Sharla, Reyn et Shulk se regardent d'un air perplexe, n'ayant rien entendu.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Dunban perd la trace de la voix et commence à l'appeler :

« Par où se trouve votre village ? Montrez-vous ! »

Pour toute réponse, alors qu'une bourrasque déferle sur la jungle, un son particulièrement aigu s'élève d'une sorte de coque en bois creuse recouverte de verdure.

« Dunban, je crois que tu as suivi ce truc, comprend Sharla.

\- Que… commence Dunban perplexe.

\- Ha ha ha ! éclate de rire Reyn. Le grand Dunban berné par un bout de bois !

\- Mais… c'est quoi ce truc ! peste Dunban en ramassant l'objet.

\- Ha ha ! se met à rire Shulk. Tu devrais lui donner un nom puisque tu l'as trouvé.

\- En tout cas c'est un drôle d'instrument, poursuit Sharla en se retenant de rire.

\- Ce truc, un instrument ?! s'énerve Dunban. C'est surtout une forêt de ragots, oui ! »

* * *

**Forêt de ragots :** _Objet qui siffle dans le vent. Dunban pestait en le baptisant._


	92. Renard cendré (Makna)

Une fois revenus sur leurs pas après avoir éclairci la paréidolie auditive dont Dunban a été victime, le groupe s'apprête à emprunter le pont repéré plus tôt par Sharla.

Reyn ouvre la marche avec confiance, jusqu'au moment où il met le pied sur le pont de corde et que ce dernier oscille légèrement aux premiers pas de l'imposant Homz.

« Houlà ! s'exclame Reyn. Ça tangue !

\- Fait attention, Reyn ! le prévient Shulk. C'est sacrément profond !

\- Hein ?! » s'étonne le roux, avant de poser le regard sur le gouffre qui s'étend sous le pont.

« Ouah ! La vache ! » s'écrie Reyn en constatant que le fleuve qu'enjambe ce pont se situe à plusieurs centaines de mètres en dessous de lui.

« Il va falloir faire attention en traversant, souligne Sharla. Les rambardes ont effectivement été conçues pour des nopons. On risque de passer par dessus si on fait pas attention.

\- Sans compter que la traversée va être longue, remarque Shulk. Il doit bien faire plus de cent mètres de long.

\- Ouais, répond Reyn. Va falloir faire gaffe.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait passer à tour de rôle, propose Sharla. Tu en penses quoi Dunban ? »

En se retournant vers le héros des Homz, la médecin ne trouve qu'un Dunban au visage blafard.

« Un problème ? demande Sharla.

\- C-c'est bon, balbutie Dunban. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point le gouffre est profond.

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, se rappelle Reyn. T'aimes pas beaucoup les trucs en hauteur.

\- Hein ? s'étonne Sharla. Le héros des Homz a le vertige ?

\- Ben… répond Shulk. Vu la hauteur, je le comprends. Pas toi ?

\- Moi ça va. » répond-t-elle, habituée à l'altitude du chemin spinescent.

A quelques mètres d'eux, un renard au poil gris clair observe la scène avec attention. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ces bipèdes bien plus grands que les nopons sont nouveaux dans la jungle, et qu'ils hésitent à emprunter le pont. Étant d'humeur particulièrement sociable, il s'approche du groupe et attire leur attention avant d'avancer sur le pont.

« Il est marrant ce renard, s'amuse Reyn.

\- Vous pensez qu'il veut nous guider ? » demande Sharla.

Comme pour lui répondre, le renard cendré s'immobilise à quelques dizaines de mètres des amis, se retourne vers eux et commence à faire des petits bonds sur place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demande Reyn.

\- J'en sais rien… répond Sharla.

\- C'est comme si il voulait nous montrer que le pont est assez solide pour nous, remarque Shulk.

\- Il va se tuer surtout… commente Dunban.

\- Je crois pas, poursuit Shulk. Regardez le pont, il ne bouge presque pas.

\- C'est vrai ! constate Sharla. Il est beaucoup rigide qu'il en a l'air.

\- Alors ? s'impatiente Reyn. On y va ? »

Shulk et Sharla emboîtent le pas à Reyn qui a déjà entrepris de rattraper le petit renard. Dunban, de son côté, hésite quelques secondes avant de parvenir à vaincre sa peur et de s'engager sur le pont.

Le renard, bien content de s'être fait de nouveaux amis, sautille gaiment sur les cordes du pont en direction de l'autre extrémité, faisant par la même occasion trembler légèrement le pont.

« Qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi, sinon je le fais passer par-dessus bord ! » grommelle Dunban, paniqué par les mouvements erratiques du pont de corde.

* * *

**Renard cendré :** _Ce renard gris à poil long est un bon animal de compagnie._


	93. Cerise pure (Makna)

Une fois le pont de corde traversé, le groupe poursuit sa route sur ce qui semble être un sentier à travers la jungle.

« Ça va Dunban ? » demande Shulk en voyant que le héros des Homz semble ailleurs.

La traversée l'a tant perturbé qu'il n'a pas encore remarqué que le renard cendré qui a malgré lui amplifié sa panique voyage à leurs côtés.

« T'as vu les super cascades ? demande Shulk à Dunban dans l'espoir d'une réaction.

\- Ouais ! répond Reyn, n'ayant pas compris que la question ne lui était pas destinée. Elles étaient dingues !

\- On devrait peut-être faire une pause, propose Sharla. Dunban n'a pas dit un mot depuis le pont. »

Les deux amis d'enfance approuvent cette idée et le groupe se pose au bord d'une source d'eau claire le temps d'une courte pause. Tandis que Shulk garde un œil sur Dunban, Sharla observe les environs alors que Reyn joue avec le renard, à qui il semble beaucoup plaire.

Après quelques minutes, Sharla revient avec quelques cerises en main :

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

\- C'est quoi ? demande Reyn.

\- Des fruits, répond-t-elle en montrant sa trouvaille à Reyn.

\- Ces trucs minuscules ? répond-t-il.

\- T'en veux ?

\- Non merci. C'est tellement riquiqui que j'aurais l'impression de rien manger.

\- Hein ?

\- Reyn n'aime pas les petits fruits comme les grains de raisin, explique Shulk.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu perds, rétorque Sharla.

\- J'y peux rien si ces trucs me donnent plus faim qu'autre chose ! se défend le roux.

\- Moi, j'en veux bien, demande Shulk.

\- Tiens, dit Sharla en tendant un fruit au blond. Et toi, prends en un pour le renard. » poursuit-elle en regardant Reyn. Ce dernier s'exécute tandis que Shulk déguste sa cerise. Alors qu'un goût sucré délicat envahit sa bouche, il sent ses idées s'éclaircir.

« Hey ! s'exclame-t-il. Je me sens plus concentré, et plus calme.

\- On devrait essayer d'en donner à Dunban, propose Sharla.

\- Bonne idée ! » répond Shulk, alors que le renard cendré semble ravi du cadeau que lui offre Reyn.

Shulk prend une cerise et la tend à Dunban qui l'attrape machinalement avant de la porter à sa bouche. La seconde d'après il la recrache violemment en s'écriant :

« C'est quoi ce truc horriblement sucré !

\- T'aimes pas ? demande Shulk.

\- C'est écœurant ! répond-t-il.

\- Au moins il est revenu à lui. » remarque Sharla.

Tandis que le groupe reprend la route, Dunban marmonne dans son coin :

« Cette jungle veut ma mort… »

* * *

**Cerise pure :** _Pousse à proximité des sources d'eau pure. Elle clarifie l'esprit._


	94. Disque de gravier (Makna)

Une fois leurs forces reprises, les quatre Homz reprennent la route, toujours accompagnés du renard cendré, visiblement très heureux de les avoir rencontrés.

Après quelques mètres de marche, le sentier qu'ils suivent se sépare en deux.

« On va où ? demande Reyn. Tout droit ou à gauche ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Sharla. On ne sait même pas où vivent les Nopons.

\- On dirait que par la gauche on repasse par-dessus le ravin, remarque Shulk.

\- On va tout droit ! » s'exclame Dunban avant de se remettre en marche pour que ses compagnons de route ne remarquent pas qu'il tremble à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du vide.

Plusieurs minutes de marche plus tard, quelque chose attire le regard de Dunban :

« Regardez ! »

En regardant plus attentivement dans la direction pointée par le héros des Homz, Sharla remarque une jeune femme aux cheveux gris visiblement évanouie. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle se précipite à ses côtés pour vérifier son état de santé, suivie de près par les trois hommes.

« Cette fille… » murmure Shulk en arrivant assez près d'elle pour voir son visage. Il l'a déjà vu, dans une vision. C'est ça ! C'est la fille de sa vision de l'île prison.

« On devrait l'emmener à un endroit plus sûr, propose Reyn.

\- Sous le grand arbre, là-bas, suggère Dunban. Nous pourrons facilement surveiller les alentours.

\- Attendez ! intervient Sharla. Ne la déplacez surtout pas tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Reyn.

\- On pourrait aggraver la situation si on ne fait pas attention, répond Sharla.

\- Bien, reprend Dunban. Shulk, viens avec moi, on va surveiller les alentours.

\- Ok.

\- Reyn, continue Dunban. Tu restes avec Sharla.

\- Ça marche ! »

Tandis que Sharla examine la jeune femme inconsciente, Dunban et Shulk se dirigent vers l'arbre repéré plus tôt. Une fois arrivés, Dunban scrute les environs à l'affut du moindre danger tandis que Shulk inspecte l'endroit où ils prévoient de déplacer la jeune femme.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? se demande Shulk à voix haute en ramassant un amas de pierres cylindrique.

\- Quoi donc ? demande Dunban tout en continuant de scruter les environs.

\- Regarde, dit Shulk en lui tendant l'objet.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça peut être, avoue Dunban après avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

\- On dirait une sorte de… disque de gravier.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui donner un nom.

\- Je sais pas trop…

\- Dis ce qui te passe par la tête, propose Dunban, bien plus concentré sur sa surveillance que sur la conversation.

\- Bon, ben… « disque de gravier ».

\- C'est très bien ça. » répond machinalement Dunban.

Fort heureusement pour eux, le monstre qui a fait perdre cette meule pour nopon à un des forgerons ambulants de Makna il y a quelques jours n'est plus dans les environs.

* * *

**Disque de gravier :** _Shulk a supposé que c'était une sorte de… disque de gravier._


	95. Iris noir (Makna)

D'après Sharla, la jeune femme aux cheveux gris s'est évanouie suite à une importante carence en éther. Elle peut la soigner, mais il lui faut des cristaux d'éther aqueux d'une grande pureté. C'est pour cette raison que Shulk est maintenant en train de revenir sur ses pas pour se rendre au plus près de la grande cascade qu'ils ont repéré plus tôt, tandis que Reyn, Sharla et Dunban sont restés sur place pour protéger la jeune femme inconsciente.

Le trajet se déroule sans encombre, les monstres n'étant pas très agressifs dans cette zone de la jungle. Seuls quelques félixs le forcent à s'écarter du sentier, de peur de se faire attaquer.

Tandis qu'il approche du pont de corde, il remarque sur le bord du sentier une fleur aux pétales noirs. Charmé par l'allure délicate et sophistiquée de la plante, il se penche pour mieux l'observer. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il a découvert de nombreuses choses depuis qu'il a quitté la colonie. Peut-être que Dickson n'avait pas tort après tout.

Le souvenir de Juju offrant une fleur similaire à sa sœur dans les marais Satorl lui revient en mémoire. Elle avait l'air heureuse du présent. Peut-être qu'elle aimerait aussi cette fleur. Les pétales sont plus complexes, mais la couleur est la même.

Shulk tend la main pour cueillir la fleur noire, mais au moment où il la touche, il retire sa main en sursautant :

« Aïe ! »

Elle a des piquants !

Fâché de s'être fait avoir par cette fleur fourbe, Shulk reprend sa route et emprunte le pont de corde pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

* * *

**Iris noir :** _Ne le touchez pas ! Sa tige dissimule des épines._


	96. Singe fossile (Makna)

Shulk poursuit sa route à la recherche de cristaux. Depuis le pont de corde, il a cru apercevoir un gisement d'éther au bord du lac dans lequel se jette la cascade, quelques centaines de mètres en dessous de lui. A présent, il cherche un moyen de descendre jusqu'à cet endroit.

Après avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes dans la zone du pont, il trouve un passage qui semble descendre jusqu'aux berges du lac. La descente est assez ardue, mais Shulk ne se laisse pas décourager.

Une fois arrivé au niveau du lac, Shulk constate avec soulagement qu'il y a bien un gisement de cristaux d'éther à cet endroit. Il remarque aussi un animal en train de manger non loin. C'est d'un singe visiblement, un singe au poil gris foncé.

Il s'agit d'un singe fossile. Il est appelé ainsi car on retrouve des traces de cet animal à toutes les époques. Étant une espèce particulièrement rare et surtout très peureuse, les singes fossiles ne se montrent quasiment jamais aux Homz et Nopons. De fait, ce sont devenu des créatures de légende pour beaucoup d'habitants de Bionis, si bien que le fait d'en rencontrer un donne souvent lieu à des fables. On retrouve des traces de ces histoires de rencontres avec ces animaux quasi-mythiques datant de plusieurs millénaires, à l'époque du combat des deux titans, peut-être même avant. Il est donc naturel de penser que la race de ces singes est encore plus vielle que celle des Homz et des Nopons, étant donné qu'à l'époque de la bataille des titans ce sont les Géants qui dominaient les parties inférieures de Bionis. Les singes fossiles ont été appelés ainsi, ou encore « fossiles vivants », du fait de l'incroyable longévité de leur race, ainsi que de leur ressemblance troublante avec des fossiles datant de bien avant la bataille des titans et qu'on soupçonne être les ancêtres des singes fossiles d'aujourd'hui.

Alors que Shulk cherche à s'approcher un peu de l'animal, ce dernier le remarque et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'observer plus en détail, Shulk se dirige vers le gisement de cristaux d'éther et en prend un qui lui semble d'excellente qualité.

En se retournant pour aller retrouver ses amis, il remarque qu'un Homz aux cheveux gris l'observe.

« Qui est-tu ? demande-t-il.

\- Bonjour, se contente de répondre l'inconnu en s'avançant.

\- Heu… bonjour, balbutie Shulk.

\- Étrange, poursuit l'inconnu en tournant autour de Shulk pour l'observer. Il est peu courant de voir des Homz dans cette région. »

Shulk ne sait pas quoi répondre à cet Homz qui sort de nulle part.

« Permets-moi de me présenter, reprend l'inconnu. Je suis Alvis. »

* * *

**Singe fossile :** _Aussi surnommé "fossile vivant". Ses apparitions sont rares._


	97. Lotus énigme (Makna)

La rencontre avec Alvis a été mouvementée : peu de temps après les présentations, des créatures volantes sont arrivées et ont attaqué Shulk. Ces créatures, qu'Alvis a appelé téléssias, sont capables de voir dans le futur, comme Shulk. Alors que l'Homz blond était en mauvaise posture, Alvis s'est emparé de Monado et a utilisé un pouvoir encore inédit, le pouvoir du « Silence », qui bloque les visions des téléssias. A l'aide de ce nouveau pouvoir, Shulk est parvenu à vaincre les téléssias, mais Alvis a disparu juste après la fin du combat.

A présent, Shulk est sur le chemin du retour et ne cesse de repenser à cette rencontre. Un autre Homz est donc capable de manier Monado. Mais qui est Alvis ? Sont-ils seulement deux à pouvoir utiliser Monado ? Y en a-t-il d'autres comme lui ? Comment en sait-il autant sur Monado ? Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Comment se fait-il qu'Alvis semble en savoir autant sur lui ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans sa tête à grande vitesse. Il n'a pas le temps de commencer à réfléchir à l'une d'elle que trois autres surgissent.

« Ça suffit ! » finit-il par lancer à voix haute, espérant faire taire ce flot d'interrogations qui monopolisent tellement son esprit qu'il n'est plus capable de faire attention à ce qui l'entoure.

Se rappelant soudain qu'il est seul en pleine jungle, le jeune homme scrute frénétiquement les environs à la recherche d'une potentielle source de danger. La seule source qu'il trouve est une source d'eau, à la surface de laquelle flottent des lotus. Shulk est cueilli par la beauté éclatante d'un bourgeon de fleur de lotus de couleur jaune or. Il se prend à imaginer en ramener à la colonie 9 pour décorer la fontaine du quartier résidentiel. Aucune des fleurs n'est encore arrivée à maturité, mais à en juger par le ton du bourgeon, la fleur sera magnifique. Il l'imagine semblable à un soleil.

Le soleil ! Il va bientôt se coucher ! Il lui faut se dépêcher de retrouver ses amis !

* * *

**Lotus énigme :** _Son bourgeon magnifique en fait une décoration de choix._


	98. Jonquille reine (Makna)

Une fois de retour auprès de ses amis, Shulk remet le cristal d'éther à Sharla et raconte sa rencontre avec Alvis et les téléssias pendant que la médecin prépare la cartouche qui lui servira à disperser l'éther dans l'atmosphère.

« Un ennemi qui rend tes visions inutiles… résume Dunban. Cette forêt est pleine de surprises. Et nous savons aussi que d'autres peuvent utiliser Monado…

\- T'es sûr que t'as pas rêvé ? taquine Reyn.

\- Non ! s'exclame Shulk.

\- J'demande, hein ! A part Dunban et toi, personne ne sait manier Monado. Comment ce type-là pourrait savoir ?

\- Fusil chargé ! » intervient Sharla pour les prévenir que les préparatifs sont terminés.

Aux ordres de Sharla, les trois hommes s'écartent d'elle et de la jeune femme inconsciente. La médecin pointe alors son fusil vers le ciel et tire. La cartouche explose en vol et une pluie d'éther tombe sur la jeune femme aux cheveux gris. Comme prévu par Sharla, le corps de la jeune femme absorbe les particules d'éther.

« Elle revient à elle, constate Shulk en remarquant que la jeune femme commence à bouger.

\- Grâce à notre médecin ! s'exclame Reyn.

\- Ça va ? demande Shulk en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui ouvre les yeux.

\- Où suis-je ? demande la femme aux cheveux gris, la voix ensommeillée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassure Shulk. Tout va… »

Le femme se rend alors compte de la dérangeante proximité avec l'Homz blond, qui vient de lui attraper le bras.

« Bas les pattes ! » s'écrie-t-elle par réflexe avant de gifler Shulk.

« Hé ho ! » s'exclame Reyn alors que Shulk se masse le visage.

La femme aux cheveux gris prend alors pleinement conscience de la situation, avant de s'excuser :

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Excuse-nous si on t'a surpris, répond Shulk.

\- M'avez-vous sauvée ? demande la femme aux cheveux gris, même si elle connait déjà la réponse. Pardonnez-moi. Je suis Melia. Excusez mon comportement. Le contact avec des Homz mâles ne m'est pas très familier.

\- Des Homz mâles ? relève Dunban.

\- Hé, Shulk. Tu déranges la demoiselle, raille Reyn.

\- La ferme, Reyn, répond Shulk.

\- Il me dérange moins que vous, lance Melia.

\- Hein, que… moi ? » s'étonne Reyn tandis que Sharla ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite du roux.

Une fois les présentations faites, Shulk explique à Melia leur besoin de se rendre sur la tête de Bionis.

« Je vois, répond-elle avec détachement, lui donnant un ton légèrement dédaigneux. Permettez-moi de vous rendre la faveur et de vous aider dans votre quête. »

Malgré cette offre des plus généreuses, le groupe est déstabilisé par l'attitude hautaine de la jeune femme.

Melia prend alors la tête du groupe afin de le guider à travers la jungle de Makna vers le village nopon, première halte vers la mer d'Eryth au sommet de Bionis.

A peine a-t-elle fait quelques mètres que Sharla s'exclame derrière elle :

« Regardez ce parterre de fleurs !

\- Je n'en avais jamais vu autant de cette couleur au même endroit, commente Dunban.

\- Quelles fleurs ? » demande Shulk.

Sharla lui indique une petite clairière dont le sol est complètement recouvert de fleurs jaune-orangées.

« Ces fleurs sont des jonquilles reines, explique Melia. Elles sont courantes en ces lieux.

\- Des jonquilles ? répète Reyn.

\- Elles ont été nommées d'après la reine Jonquille Antiqua, poursuit Melia.

\- Qui ? demande Reyn.

\- Votre connaissance de ce monde doit être bien limitée pour que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler d'elle. » lance Melia, sans se rendre compte de la méchanceté de ses propos.

« Ok, marmonne Reyn. J'aime de moins en moins ses manières, à elle.

\- C'est comme si elle n'était pas habituée à parler aux gens… murmure Sharla pour elle-même.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous ferions bien de nous hâter, poursuit Melia. J'espère ne rien vous apprendre en vous disant que cette jungle est particulièrement dangereuse de nuit. Nous pourrons nous reposer un peu plus loin.

\- Mais c'est vrai que c'est horripilant… » termine Sharla.

* * *

**Jonquille reine :** _La fleur favorite d'une reine du temps jadis qui lui a donné son nom._


	99. Kiwi amer (Makna)

La marche du groupe est interrompue par un gargouillis rauque.

« Qu'était-ce ?! demande Melia, méfiante.

\- C'est juste moi qu'ai faim, répond Reyn tandis que son ventre se manifeste à nouveau.

\- Ne pourriez-vous pas le faire taire ? s'agace Melia. Ce bruit est fort désagréable.

\- J'y peux rien, répond le roux. J'ai faim, j'ai faim. C'est tout.

\- Nous devrions trouver rapidement quelque chose à lui faire manger, sinon son ventre risque de pousser un cri plus puissant qu'un félys, se moque Dunban.

\- Dunban ! s'indigne Reyn. Je fais pas autant de bruit que ça.

\- Parfois, je me demande ce qui fait le plus de bruit entre ton ventre et ta bouche…

\- Est-ce que ce sont des fruits ? demande Sharla en désignant des boules marron accrochées à un arbuste.

\- Ce sont des kiwis, répond Melia. Ils sont comestibles.

\- Chouette ! » s'écrie Reyn en se précipitant sur l'arbuste.

Alors que le grand roux empoigne un kiwi et tente tant bien que mal d'en ôter la peau, se couvrant de jus collant par la même occasion, Melia ne peut s'empêcher d'être outrée par ces manières grossières, ce que remarque Sharla, avant que Shulk ne lui parle :

« Il est plus là le renard ?

\- Hein ? demande Sharla en quittant ses pensées.

\- Le renard qui nous accompagne depuis le pont suspendu. Il est où ?

\- Ah, oui. On a remarqué qu'il était parti quand on a déplacé Melia. On pensait qu'il était parti avec toi.

\- Non, il n'était pas avec moi.

\- Peut-être qu'il a eu peur de Melia.

\- Tu penses ? »

Ils sont coupés dans leurs suppositions par un cri de Reyn :

« Punaise ! Ça a oublié d'être pratique ce truc !

\- Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête, hein ? se moque Dunban. Regarde ! »

Le héros des Homz attrape un autre kiwi et en retire la peau avec une délicatesse toute relative.

« Tu sais, reprend Reyn. M'en mettre sur les doigts, je sais faire. J'ai pas besoin que tu me montres.

\- Toi, tu fais pire. » répond Dunban en présentant son fruit maintenant à moitié pelé.

Reyn lui adresse une grimace avant de porter à sa bouche ce qu'il reste du fruit qu'il a pelé.

« C'est amer ! crie Reyn de surprise.

\- Vraiment ? demande Dunban.

\- Alors ce doit être un kiwi amer, annonce Melia.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ? demande Reyn. Tu devrais goûter, Dunban. C'est pas si mal.

\- Heu… répond le héros des Homz, qui n'avait pas spécialement prévu de goûter le fruit.

\- Il y en a plusieurs variétés ? demande Sharla.

\- Les kiwis amers ressemblent en tout point aux kiwis mortels, qui sont plus doux. » répond Melia, avec un ton beaucoup plus aimable, intrigant à nouveau Sharla. Peut-être que sous cette attitude hautaine se cache une jeune femme d'agréable compagnie ? Elle doit saisir la moindre occasion de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Pouah ! Infect ! s'écrie soudain Dunban en recrachant un morceau de kiwi.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiète Shulk.

\- C'était pas assez amer pour toi ? demande Reyn.

\- Au début, si, répond Dunban. Mais après c'est devenu horriblement sucré !

\- Comment peut-on ne pas aimer le sucre ? s'étonne Melia à voix basse.

\- Cette jungle veut ma mort ! » crie Dunban.

* * *

**Kiwi amer :** _Un fruit dont l'amertume cinglante laisse place à un goût délicieux._


	100. Coccinelle rouge (Makna)

Une fois arrivé non loin d'un étang qui semble servir de principal point d'eau à un troupeau d'eks, le groupe choisit de se séparer en deux pour inspecter les environs à la recherche d'un endroit où installer un campement pour la nuit. Malgré l'heure avancée et la luminosité qui commence à décroitre, la chaleur qui règne dans le cœur de la jungle reste étouffante.

Sharla, sur les conseils de Melia, est allée aux côtés de cette dernière chercher un lieu en altitude. L'idée est loin d'être stupide : s'installer en hauteur permettrait de mieux surveiller les environs et d'éviter les mouvements des troupeaux d'eks. C'est ainsi que les deux femmes se dirigent vers le sud, passant sur un tronc couché au dessus du chemin, à moins que ce ne soit une énorme racine, pour finalement arriver sur une corniche qui semble idéale.

« Ça me semble très bien ! s'exclame Sharla.

\- Il semblerait, répond Melia, tout en étant visiblement un peu ailleurs.

\- Il faudrait simplement vérifier où mène ce chemin pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. » propose Sharla en se dirigeant vers une ouverture dans la végétation au sud. Mélia lui répond faiblement avant de la suivre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux jeunes femmes arrivent devant un point d'eau à l'allure particulièrement idyllique. Il est alimenté par trois cascades dont le doux bruissement n'est entravé que par le vrombissement de quelques coccinelles qui profitent de la tranquillité du lieu.

« Wahou ! s'exclame Sharla. Tu as vu ça ?

\- Oui. C'est… très beau. » répond Melia sans grande conviction dans la voix.

Surprise de cette réponse, Sharla se retourne vers sa nouvelle camarade et lui trouve un air assez pâle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-elle avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe :

« Il fait trop chaud pour toi ?

\- Je… je mentirais si je disais que ma vue ne se trouble pas… un peu.

\- Il faut te rafraichir ! Viens, dit-elle en la prenant par le poignet, on va piquer une tête !

\- Mais… mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas nager ?

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ça !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va juste rester sur le bord, là où on aura pied. Et puis, pas besoin de te sentir gênée : on est entre filles !

\- B-bon… J'imagine que je peux essayer.

\- Super ! J'avais justement pris un maillot de bain de rechange. Je peux te le prêter, on a à peu près le même gabarit. » dit-elle avant de fouiller dans son sac.

Tandis que Sharla sort deux maillots de bain de son paquetage, Melia appréhende ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.

Une fois passée la gêne d'enfiler une tenue aussi légère en présence une femme à moitié inconnue et aussi énergique, Mélia s'enfonce dans l'eau fraîche de la source avec un mal-être qui laisse vite place à un sentiment bien plus agréable.

Sharla la rejoint avant de soupirer de bien être :

« Ça fait tellement de bien ! »

Melia ne peut qu'approuver. Elle sent la torpeur de son esprit s'estomper avec la fraicheur de la source. Elle se sent si bien qu'elle ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'une coccinelle écarlate vient de se poser sur son genou émergé. Elle finit cependant par se rendre compte de la présence de la petite bête qu'elle observe béatement. Il s'agit d'une coccinelle dont la carapace luit d'un rouge très intense. Melia est abasourdie par la teinte chatoyante, voire presque agressive, de cet insecte, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment ce genre de bestioles. Elle chasse alors nonchalamment l'intruse, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par la chaleur.

Au fil des minutes, ses pensées deviennent plus claires alors que son corps commence à se détendre un peu. C'est alors qu'une idée traverse son esprit redevenu vif :

« Et si les autres nous voyaient ?!

\- Hein ? répond Sharla prise au dépourvu.

\- Les autres pourraient nous voir dans cette tenue ! » dit-elle complètement paniquée, avant de se redresser vivement. Ce brusque mouvement lui fait tourner la tête et alors qu'elle se sent choir, elle est rattrapée par Sharla qui la rassoit dans l'eau :

« Tu ne devrais pas faire de mouvement brusque.

\- M-mais…

\- Et puis, si les garçons devaient venir par ici, on les entendrait arriver. Surtout Reyn en fait. » dit-elle avant de se mettre à rire.

Melia se laisse convaincre par cet argument et se calme un peu. Peut-être n'est-ce pas une si mauvaise idée de profiter de ce point d'eau encore un peu…

La source est calme, les coccinelles virevoltent ça et là, c'est peut-être le bon moment pour essayer de mieux comprendre cette Homz…

« Vous… heu… Vous venez d'où ? » finit-elle par demander. Alors que Melia sent le sang lui monter aux joues, Sharla affiche un grand sourire, heureuse que cette jeune femme se montre enfin un peu moins distante.

* * *

**Coccinelle rouge :** _Insecte rouge dont les sécrétions donnent un colorant de qualité._


	101. Insecte bouclier (Makna)

Même les nuits sont chaudes et humides dans la jungle de Makna. Les ténèbres rendent bien plus inquiétants les cris de monstres qui surgissent de part et d'autre.

Elle a beau être habituée à ces bruits, elle n'en reste pas moins terrorisée. Elle craint toujours de faire une mauvaise rencontre derrière un tronc d'arbre, un rocher ou même un buisson. Un cri effrayant surgit derrière elle. Elle s'enfuie à toute vitesse à travers la jungle pour semer cet assaillant qui se tapit dans l'obscurité. Malgré la vitesse et l'adresse avec laquelle elle slalome entre les arbres, elle sent la créature s'approcher d'elle. Elle sent son souffle dans son cou.

Fort heureusement, le soleil commence à poindre à travers la canopée. Elle se rue dans sa direction, comme si seule cette source de lumière pouvait la sauver. Derrière elle, l'ombre s'efface progressivement à mesure que le soleil s'élève, jusqu'à finir par disparaître complètement.

Le soleil l'a sauvée. Heureuse de voir un nouveau jour se lever, elle s'envole à travers les feuilles des arbres, jusqu'à parvenir à traverser leur cime et finalement atteindre le ciel. L'azur céleste est pour elle une invitation et elle finit par laisser complètement éclater sa joie dans un ballet aérien magnifiquement chorégraphié.

Soudain, le ciel vire au noir sans prévenir, et un cri effrayant surgit de nulle part :

« C'est magnifique ! »

L'insecte se réveille d'un bond.

« Quoi donc ? demande une autre voix forte.

\- Il a changé de couleur d'un coup ! s'excite la première voix.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez à cet insecte, dit une voix plus aiguë avec une pointe de dégout.

\- Ce bleu est magnifique ! s'extasie la première voix. En plus sa carapace ressemble à un bouclier !

\- Restez tant qu'il vous plaira, poursuit la voix aiguë. Mais maintenant que tout le monde est finalement éveillé, peut-être serait-il plus sage de reprendre la route.

\- Melia a raison Shulk, enchaîne une autre voix, plus grave. On n'a pas le temps de contempler la faune. »

Une fois la tétanie due à la surprise passée, l'insecte bouclier déploie ses ailes et fuit ces créatures effrayantes en virevoltant vers le lever de soleil.

* * *

**Insecte bouclier :**_ Cet insecte devient bleu après avoir rêvé de danses célestes._


	102. Scarabée infernal (Makna)

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin. » annonce Melia alors que le groupe passe sous une arche composée de deux troncs entrelacés.

« Quelle étrange structure… » s'étonne Dunban.

Après quelques dizaines de pas, le groupe arrive devant une sorte de plateforme en bois surélevée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demande Reyn.

\- L'accès au village nopon. » répond sèchement Mélia avant de monter les quelques marches permettant d'accéder à la plateforme. Depuis cette dernière part un pont de corde qui la relie à une autre plateforme beaucoup plus en hauteur. Tandis que Melia s'engage sur ce pont, Sharla se rend compte de l'altitude inquiétante de leur destination :

« On va vraiment aller là haut ?

\- Oui, répond Mélia sans s'arrêter. Les nopons sont des êtres bien plus petits que nous, ils sont une proie facile pour énormément de créatures de cette jungle. C'est pourquoi ils ont choisi de s'installer dans un lieu en hauteur et de construire des ponts suspendus pour se déplacer au dessus de leurs prédateurs.

\- Impressionnant ! » s'exclame Shulk en continuant d'avancer.

Le pont est extrêmement stable, bien qu'il soit fait de lianes et s'étende sur une grande distance, ce qui rassure les quatre Homz.

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, ils arrivent sur une plateforme de bois qui longe l'écorce d'un arbre au diamètre impressionnant. Melia guide ensuite le groupe vers un autre pont suspendu.

Arrivée au milieu, Sharla s'arrête pour observer la vue :

« C'est impressionnant ! » s'exclame-t-elle, faisant s'arrêter le groupe pour profiter du panorama.

Vers le sud-ouest de leur position, ils constatent avec émerveillement près d'une dizaine de ponts suspendus au dessus de la végétation qui semblent former un réseau de voirie intelligemment pensé.

Sharla n'est perturbée dans sa contemplation que par un vrombissement qui se fait de plus en plus fort. Tournant la tête vers ce bruit, elle aperçoit un scarabée d'un noir très profond se poser près de sa main droite. Elle l'observe avec attention, plongée dans sa noirceur si intense qu'elle semble donner un avant-goût du néant.

Le scarabée de son côté profite de s'être posé pour arranger ses ailes sous ses élytres, puis décide de continuer son chemin en marchant sur la liane, dans la direction opposée à Sharla. Cette dernière le suit du regard, obnubilée par son apparence monochrome, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement brusque du bâton de Mélia lui fasse prendre peur et s'envoler avant qu'il n'arrive trop près de cette dernière. Le scarabée décide alors de descendre vers la végétation.

C'est en continuant de le suivre du regard que Sharla prend pleinement conscience de l'altitude à laquelle ils se trouvent maintenant.

« Peut-on y aller ? s'impatiente Melia. Vous avez suffisamment profité de ce panorama, ce me semble.

\- En effet, répond Dunban, ayant visiblement hâte d'être moins exposé au vide. En avant ! »

Le groupe sort de sa contemplation de la jungle et se remet en route vers le village des nopons qui n'est plus très loin à présent.

* * *

**Scarabée infernal :**_ Si noir qu'y plonger le regard offre un avant-goût du néant._


	103. Panneau noir (VF)

Alors que le groupe arrive au pied de l'arbre géant qui sert de village aux Nopons, Melia remarque quelque chose d'étrange :

« Que fait ce panneau ici ?

\- Quoi donc ? demande Shulk.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir de la présence de ce panneau en ce lieu, répond Melia.

\- Il est étrange, remarque le blond. Il est tout noir.

\- En effet.

\- Mais comment on pourrait voir des indications sur un panneau noir ?

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de jouer aux devinettes, répond sèchement Melia.

\- Et si tu lui donnais un nom ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- C'est toi qui a trouvé cette curiosité, alors c'est à toi de lui trouver un nom.

\- « Panneau noir » ! Cela vous convient-il ?! » répond Melia, passablement énervée de devoir jouer à ce drôle de jeu homz au lieu d'accomplir son devoir.

* * *

**Panneau noir :** _Melia manquait de temps pour baptiser cet étrange panneau noir._


	104. Noix épicée (VF)

« Chef Dunga bientôt arriver.

\- Vous avez ma gratitude. » répond Melia.

Après avoir été conduit jusqu'au village frontière, demeure des Nopons, le groupe attend à présent à l'intérieur de l'immense arbre que le chef des Nopons les reçoive.

« C'est immense ici ! s'émerveille Reyn.

\- L'architecture nopone est très rustique, commente Dunban.

\- Elle n'en reste pas moins impressionnante, complète Sharla.

\- Les nopons vivent depuis toujours en harmonie avec la jungle, explique Melia. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin d'utiliser que des matériaux d'origine végétale, dont ils ont su tirer les constructions les plus robustes.

\- Tu en sais des choses ! s'exclame Shulk.

\- Je suis allée à l'école, voilà tout. » répond sèchement Melia.

Avant que Reyn n'ait le temps de faire une réflexion concernant le fait que Shulk lui avait dit cette même phrase il y a quelques jours, une nopone s'approche d'eux avec une corbeille remplie de fruits secs :

« Homhomz manger pour attendre chef Dunga.

\- C'est très aimable, remercie Dunban. Personnellement je préfère éviter, mais Reyn, Shulk et Sharla devraient aimer.

\- C'est des noix, Dunban, répond Reyn. C'est pas sucré, tu devrais aimer.

\- Homhomz pas aimer sucre ? demande la nopone.

\- En effet, répond le héros des Homz.

\- Alors homhomz va pas aimer. Ça être un peu sucré.

\- Bon, ben tant pis pour toi. » reprend Reyn en prenant une noix en même temps que Shulk et Sharla.

Melia observe à distance les trois Homz qui portent leurs fruits à la bouche. Elle s'est déjà faite avoir une fois, ça lui suffit.

« Ouah ! s'exclame Reyn. Ça brûle !

\- C'est assez relevé, oui, constate Shulk.

\- J'adore ! s'exclame Sharla en en prenant une poignée sous les yeux de la nopone ravie.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, mais ça nourrit pas assez, reprend Reyn.

\- J'aime bien aussi, continue Shulk. Mais pas au point de tout avaler.

\- Tant mieux ! s'exclame Sharla. Ça m'en fera plus ! »

Un peu à l'écart, Melia est sidérée par la facilité avec laquelle la médecin avale les noix épicées sans être gênée par le goût infernal du fruit. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cette Homz possède une force incroyable.

« Chère Melia, surgit une voix derrière elle. Il est bon de vous revoir si bientôt. Vous avez l'air en forme.

\- Chef Dunga ! » répond-t-elle en se retournant vers le chef des Nopons.

* * *

**Noix épicée :**_ Un goût pimenté et légèrement sucré qui donne la pêche._


	105. Raisin acide (Valak)

L'entrevue avec le chef Dunga fut des plus formelles et à présent Sharla, Dunban, Reyn et Shulk sont posés à une table de ce qui semble être un petit bar.

« Quelque chose trouble cette fille, pense Sharla à voix haute.

\- Melia ? demande Shulk.

\- Nous l'avons trouvée seule et à moitié morte, résume Dunban. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle nous fournisse des explications de sitôt.

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous l'aider, propose Shulk en se levant. Je vais lui parler. »

Tandis que Shulk se dirige vers les étages supérieurs du village frontière, Reyn prend la parole :

« Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait l'accompagner ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine, répond Dunban.

\- Laisse-les en tête-à-tête, il ne veut peut-être pas t'avoir dans les pattes quand il conte fleurette, plaisante Sharla.

\- Hein ?! s'étonne Reyn, ne comprenant pas que c'est une plaisanterie.

\- Ha ha ! s'amuse Dunban. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Shulk.

\- Ça, je suis bien d'accord ! » confirme Sharla.

Alors que Reyn semble enfin saisir l'ironie des propos de Sharla, la tenante du bar s'approche d'eux avec un pichet :

« Homhomz veulent goûter vin ?

\- Du vin ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- Ça vin nopon fait à partir de raisin acide de Valak. Homhomz être premiers homhomz depuis beaucoup temps, alors premier verre gratuit pour homhomz.

\- Je ne savais pas que les nopons faisaient du vin, s'étonne Dunban en tendant son verre pour se faire servir.

\- Vin nopon déli-miam, mais beaucoup nopons pas aimer vin, alors a pas beaucoup vin.

\- Je veux bien goûter aussi, dit Sharla en tendant son verre.

\- On peut toujours voir ce que ça donne, poursuit Reyn.

\- Reyn, l'interpelle Dunban tandis que le roux s'apprête à se faire servir à son tour. N'en abuse pas, d'accord.

\- Hey ! s'indigne le roux. Je suis plus un gamin, tu sais.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu tiens bien l'alcool.

\- Attends, intervient Sharla. Un type aussi costaud que lui ne tient pas l'alcool ?

\- Tu le verrais après deux verres… commence Dunban.

\- Il ne tient plus debout ?

\- Pire ! Il chante. Et horriblement faux en plus.

\- Hey ! » s'indigne Reyn alors que Sharla éclate de rire en imaginant la scène.

* * *

**Raisin acide :** _Mâché, il est plutôt amer. C'est un délice une fois fermenté._


	106. Scarabée impérial (VF)

Alors que Shulk parle avec Melia, les mots d'Alvis lui reviennent en mémoire.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui a blessé le télessia ? »

La jeune femme ne répond pas, visiblement troublée que Shulk ait découvert sa mission.

« Melia ? demande Shulk.

\- Le télessia s'est échappé de mon royaume, se décide-t-elle à expliquer. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Il ne peut pas rester en liberté. Pour le bien de mon peuple, et celui des Nopons.

\- Nous pouvons t'aider, si tu le désires, propose Shulk.

\- Est-ce de la pitié ? s'indigne Melia, peu habituée à ce qu'un inconnu lui offre son aide.

\- Non !

\- Alors pourquoi ? demande-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- C'est juste que… Je… balbutie Shulk.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue ? s'impatiente Melia. Parlez !

\- Je… voudrais t'aider.

\- Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? » demande Melia, méfiante.

Shulk inspire profondément. Peut-être devrait-il lui faire part de sa vision après tout…

« Je nous ai vus nous battre ensemble au sommet d'une tour noire. Contre un facia.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

\- C'est… un peu difficile à expliquer.

\- Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! s'agace Melia. Je suis parfaitement capable de me charger de la bête ! Je n'ai besoin d'aucune assistance. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, une forte lueur émanant du bois d'une rambarde capte son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Shulk qui vient de remarquer à son tour la lueur bleutée.

Oubliant la tension de la discussion précédente, Melia et Shulk s'approchent de la source de la lueur.

« C'est un scarabée ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Un scarabée impérial, oui, répond Mélia.

\- Il émet une lueur magnifique !

\- Il est dit qu'ils émettent un halo magnifique lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à mourir, explique-t-elle à moitié perdue dans sa contemplation. Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois de mes yeux. »

Shulk ne répond pas, lui aussi obnubilé par la lueur céleste qu'émet le scarabée.

L'origine de ce halo repose essentiellement sur le champ électromagnétique que produit cet insecte. Il est l'un des rares insectes à en produire un, ce qui a pour effet d'ioniser l'éther ambiant. Dans la jungle de Makna, ce phénomène fait dégager à l'éther une lueur très légèrement bleutée. Lorsque le scarabée arrive en fin de vie, son champ électromagnétique s'emballe, renforçant l'intensité du halo tout en consommant ses dernières ressources.

Alors que la lueur s'estompe, Melia ne peut s'empêcher de penser à voix haute :

« Il est parti dans un halo, comme eux…

\- Alors toi aussi tu as perdu quelqu'un… » remarque Shulk tandis que sa gorge se noue en repensant à Fiora. Melia se retourne vers Shulk, surprise de ses propos. Il tente de retenir ses larmes.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Shulk reprend la parole :

« C'est ce télessia qui te les a pris, non ?

\- … Oui, finit par répondre Melia.

\- Alors je te comprends. Je comprends que tu veuilles à tout prix te venger. C'est un sentiment... que je connais trop bien.

\- Shulk… »

Il a tant d'émotion dans la voix que Melia ne peut qu'être convaincue qu'elle et lui vivent la même chose.

« Mais il y a une chose que j'ai comprise en chassant ce facia : tu ne peux pas te venger si tu meurs.

\- C… c'est vrai…

\- Alors je t'en prie, accepte notre aide. Nous t'aiderons à prendre ta vengeance, je te le promets. »

Un profond silence s'installe.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Melia prend à nouveau la parole :

« Très bien. Je pense que je devrais accepter votre aide. Je vous remercie.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, vraiment. »

Melia se replonge dans ses pensées quelques instants avant de murmurer :

« On ne peut pas se venger si on est mort…

\- C'est Dunban qui me l'a appris.

\- Oh ! Alors il sait faire autre chose que se moquer de votre ami roux ? plaisante Melia.

\- Ha ha ha ! Il sait très bien se battre aussi, tu verras. »

* * *

**Scarabée impérial :**_ Le halo céleste qu'il émet devient magnifique peu avant sa mort._


	107. Scarabée d'amour (Autre)

En redescendant pour retrouver Sharla, Reyn et Dunban, Melia et Shulk les trouvent en pleine discussion avec une nopone au palier scientifique du village.

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez parler qu'à lui ? demande Dunban.

\- Est bien Monado que Shulk a ? demande la nopone.

\- En effet, répond Dunban. Vous êtes bien informée.

\- Est métier de Lupa de connaitre reliques.

\- Êtes-vous archéologue ? demande Melia intriguée.

\- Oh ! Dame-à-plume ! Et avec homhomz à Monado !

\- Euh… oui, c'est moi, répond Shulk.

\- Lupa se présente. Lupa est archéologue qui étudie Géants.

\- Les Géants ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- Comme Kacha, remarque Sharla.

\- Lupa pas seule archéologue qui étudie Géants.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ? demande Shulk.

\- Oui ! Lupa a marché à proposer à Shulk.

\- Quoi donc ? demande le blond.

\- A à Makna tombe de roi ancien. Roi Agni. Lupa veut savoir quoi ya dans tombe.

\- Pourquoi me le demander à moi ?

\- Parce que Lupa pense que tombe a lien avec Monado.

\- Comment ça ?! s'étonne Dunban.

\- Lupa peut pas dire. Recherches top-secrètes. Clauses confidentialités. Plein de trucs barbants.

\- C'est bon, on a compris ! coupe Reyn.

\- Que nous proposez-vous en échange ? demande Dunban.

\- Ça ! » s'écrie Lupa en sortant une boîte de derrière elle. A l'intérieur se trouve un splendide scarabée de couleur indigo.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? demande Reyn.

\- Ça scarabée d'amour, répond Lupa.

\- Il est splendide ! s'émerveille Melia.

\- Il a quoi de spécial ? » demande Reyn en approchant son doigt de la cage.

Voyant un intrus pénétrer dans son espace vital, le scarabée s'empresse de le charger sans ménagement, corne en avant. Il se plante dans le doigt de Reyn, le faisant crier de douleur.

« Ça va Reyn ? demande Sharla en s'approchant de lui pour l'examiner.

\- Ça fait mal ce truc ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Est très combatif, explique Lupa.

\- C'est rien de grave, conclut Sharla après son examen. Tu veux un pansement pour ton bobo ?

\- Ça va, répond Reyn un peu vexé par la moquerie. J'suis plus un gamin.

\- Parfois on se demande, rajoute Dunban.

\- Hey ! s'indigne le roux.

\- A-t-il quelque chose de spécial pour que vous souhaitiez nous l'échanger contre ces précieuses informations ? demande Melia, qui n'a pas perdu le nord.

\- Est scarabée super-giga-rare ! Vaut beaucoup sous.

\- Et où est cette tombe ? demande Dunban.

\- Près col de massif de Valak.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas vraiment sur notre route, explique Melia.

\- Ah… répond Lupa déçue. Est très dommage.

\- On reviendra quand on aura plus de temps, promet Shulk. Ça m'intéresse beaucoup.

\- Pour de vrai ? Alors Lupa donne prière à amipon, répond Lupa avec enthousiasme avant de sortir une feuille de papier de sa poche.

\- Une prière ? s'étonne Sharla.

\- Oui. Amipon dit prière devant tombe et tombe s'ouvrir... normalement.

\- Merci, dit Shulk en prenant le bout de papier. On reviendra vous dire ce qu'on va y trouver quand on aura plus de temps.

\- Et Lupa donner scarabée à amipon à ce moment-là !

\- Ça, on peut s'en passer… » marmonne Reyn.

* * *

**Scarabée d'amour :** _Un magnifique insecte indigo plutôt querelleur._


	108. Insecte multicolore (VF)

Si Reyn, Sharla et Dunban sont montés à la recherche de Shulk et Melia, c'est parce que le chef Dunga veut les voir tous les cinq pour leur offrir l'aide du meilleur de leurs guerriers.

Une fois le groupe arrivé au rez-de-chaussé du village frontière, le chef Dunga prend la parole avec solennité :

« Laissez-moi vous présenter… notre héropon Riki ! »

C'est le signal ! Riki saute depuis sa maison au quatrième étage. Il chute à grande vitesse vers le chef et les cinq visiteurs. Les premiers mètres, tout ce passe comme prévu, mais au moment où il commence à déployer ses ailes pour planer, un scintillement très puissant provenant du bassin au centre du village l'éblouit. Par réflexe, il couvre ses yeux avec son aile droite.

Le temps de comprendre qu'il prend beaucoup trop de vitesse, il est trop tard. Il heurte avec violence le visage de l'homz roux, qui se retrouve projeté au sol, tandis que le pauvre nopon rebondit dans les airs en tournant sur lui-même, le désorientant complètement. Les secondes qui suivent ne sont pour lui qu'un chaos de lumières tournant dans tous les sens, ponctué par moments de cris qu'il ne parvient pas à comprendre alors qu'il rebondit sur il-ne-sait-quoi.

Un instant, les rebonds s'arrêtent, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri s'élève :

« Prends ça, balle de volley à poils ! »

Il s'ensuit un puissant choc qui propulse le héropon vers le bassin de la place centrale. Fort heureusement, il parvient à se raccrocher au rebord.

Dans l'eau, une larve d'insecte irisée est bien heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau barboter en paix, dans l'objectif de se faire avaler par un poisson pour passer au prochain stade de son évolution dans son ventre, bien inconsciente d'être la source de tout ce chaos.

* * *

**Insecte multicolore :** _Brille de reflets irisés lorsqu'il nage, peut-être pour attirer le poisson._


	109. Rhubarbe mielleuse (Makna)

« Il manque quoi ? demande Shulk.

\- Des provisions, répond Dunban.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'on doive faire les courses d'un nopon, peste Reyn.

\- On est d'accord qu'on est carrément devenu ses valets, non ? demande Sharla.

\- L'armure, l'arme, maintenant la bouffe, grommelle Reyn. Faut pas qu'on aille y acheter un ruban pour ses cheveux aussi ?!

\- C'est la prochaine chose sur la liste, répond Dunban avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

\- Sérieux ?! » s'écrient en chœur Reyn, Shulk et Sharla. Même Melia a l'air étonnée. Devant cette réaction explosive, Dunban ne peut se retenir de sourire, fier d'avoir réussi à les faire marcher tous les trois.

Une fois le groupe arrivé devant l'échoppe où ils doivent s'approvisionner, Melia s'adresse au vendeur :

« Nous venons chercher les provisions pour le héropon Riki.

\- Oui-oui ! Voilà-voilà ! » répond le vendeur en attrapant un sac rempli de végétaux et en le posant sur le comptoir.

« C'est quoi ces trucs ? demande Reyn en tirant une tige de couleur rose. Ça se mange ?

\- Ça rhubarbe mielleuse, explique le vendeur.

\- Ça colle, remarque Reyn.

\- Il s'agit de l'aliment préféré des nopons, explique Melia.

\- Est normal, poursuit le vendeur. Est légume déli-miam et crash-faim. En plus, est super sucré !

\- Donc les nopons ont les mêmes goûts que les enfants, conclut Sharla.

\- Très pertinent, commente Melia.

\- Bon ! coupe Reyn. C'pas tout ça, mais j'crois qu'on a une grosse bestiole à dégommer ! »

Alors que Reyn se hâte vers la sortie du village, suivi par Shulk et Dunban, Melia ne peut s'empêcher de marmonner pour elle-même :

« Ses manières laissent vraiment à désirer…

\- Je suis d'accord, répond Sharla, l'ayant entendue. Mais il a un très bon fond. »

* * *

**Rhubarbe mielleuse :** _Un aliment frais, gluant et sucré. Les Nopons en raffolent._


	110. Lézard patibulaire (Makna)

Une fois Riki complètement équipé, le groupe quitte le village frontière pour affronter le télessia.

« On sait où elle est cette bestiole ? demande Reyn.

\- As-tu une idée, Melia ? demande Sharla.

\- Lors de notre affrontement j'ai gravement blessé le télessia, explique Melia.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit Alvis, marmonne Shulk.

\- Je pense qu'il s'est retiré dans un endroit avec de l'éther en abondance pour panser ses plaies, poursuit Melia sans avoir entendu le blond.

\- Du coup, on va où ? demande Reyn.

\- D'après le chef Dunga, les zones contenant suffisamment d'éther dans la jungle de Makna sont rares, répond Melia. Nous avons déjà vu qu'il n'était pas à côté de la porte du bois voûté.

\- C'est quoi la porte du bois voûté ? demande Shulk.

\- Il s'agit de l'arche sylvestre sous laquelle nous sommes passés ce matin, explique Melia. Un imposant gisement de minerai d'éther s'y trouve. Si le télessia ne s'y trouve pas, c'est qu'il s'est réfugié plus profondément dans…

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?! » s'écrie Dunban en panique.

Les autres membres du groupe se retournent en sursaut vers lui et le voient jeter furieusement quelque chose au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demande Sharla.

\- Ce truc m'est tombé dessus ! » répond Dunban qui commence à reprendre son calme. Les membres du groupe s'approchent de lui et découvrent au sol un lézard pataud à l'allure ronchonne.

« Attends, reprend Sharla. C'est un lézard qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Il m'est tombé dessus, se défend Dunban. Ça aurait pu être quelque chose de plus dangereux.

\- En tout cas il a une sale tronche, remarque Reyn. Il a pas dû apprécier que tu le lances.

\- Est vrai, intervient Riki. A l'air pouah !

\- Hein ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- Riki dit lézard a pas l'air appétissant, explique le héropon.

\- Appétissant ? s'étonne Sharla.

\- Je savais que les nopons pouvaient manger de tout, mais j'ignorais que les lézards faisaient partie de leur régime alimentaire… » s'étonne Melia.

* * *

**Lézard patibulaire :** _Un lézard à l'apparence douteuse et vraiment pas très appétissante._


	111. Concombre marin (Makna)

Le chemin qui mène aux profondeurs de la jungle force le groupe à traverser un large cours d'eau assez boueuse.

« Encore de la gadoue ? se plaint Reyn.

\- Je ne vois aucun pont, commente Dunban.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille passer à gué, propose Melia.

\- Super… » marmonne Reyn.

La traversée se déroule sans problème, aussi désagréable qu'elle soit, sans compter qu'un crachin ne tarde pas à s'abattre sur eux.

« Sale temps ! peste Sharla.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répond Melia. Les pluies de la jungle de Makna s'arrêtent de manière aussi brusque qu'elles commencent. »

Tandis que les autres membres du groupe n'ont de l'eau que jusqu'aux genoux, Riki est contraint de nager, à cause de sa petite taille, mais cela ne lui pose aucun problème, bien au contraire : il se déplace beaucoup plus vite que ses nouveaux amis, si bien qu'il se retrouve près de l'autre berge bien avant eux.

Alors qu'il recommence à avoir pied, il marche sur quelque chose de mou et gluant. N'écoutant que sa curiosité, il plonge ses ailes dans l'eau et en ressort une masse allongée, informe et noirâtre, mais surtout très glissante. Alors que l'objet glisse de ses ailes, Riki les referment par réflexe pour raffermir sa prise. La masse gluante et flasque saute alors des ailes du nopon comme une savonnette.

Riki, complètement focalisé sur la trajectoire de l'objet court vers son point de chute et se prépare à le rattraper. Il réussi à se saisir à nouveau de sa trouvaille, mais celle-ci lui échappe une nouvelle fois des mains.

Il ne faut pas plus de temps au nopon pour saisir l'intérêt ludique de sa trouvaille, lui faisant passer les quelques dizaines de secondes nécessaires au reste du groupe pour traverser à sauter dans toutes les directions pour tenter de mettre la main sur l'objet glissant.

« Il a vraiment l'air d'un gamin ce « héropon », se moque Reyn en arrivant sur la berge.

\- Moi je trouve sa candeur rafraichissante. » commente Sharla.

C'est à ce moment que Riki manque de trébucher sur le sol mouillé en rattrapant son jouet, faisant voler ce dernier en direction du reste du groupe avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le visage de… Dunban.

La masse visqueuse dégouline lentement sur le visage trempé par la pluie du héros des Homz, devant le regard interdit de ses amis.

« Ça va, Dunban ? » finit par demander Reyn.

Il ne reçoit aucune réponse. Il lui faut attendre que l'objet quitte finalement le visage de Dunban et chute dans l'eau pour voir l'expression emplie de colère de son ami, qui finit par hurler de toutes ses forces :

« JE HAIS CETTE JUNGLE ! »

* * *

**Concombre marin :**_ Un concombre de mer tropical. Flasque, il est difficile à attraper._


	112. Criquet véniel (Makna)

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires durant lesquelles Riki tente de se cacher de Dunban, le groupe arrive dans une zone de la jungle complètement ravagée tandis que la pluie se calme.

« Riki reconnait pas endroit ! s'écrie le nopon en proie à la panique. Est pas Makna de Riki !

\- Le télessia absorbe l'éther environnant, explique Melia.

\- C'est pour ça que la zone est sans vie, comprend Shulk. Sans éther, les êtres vivants de la zone meurent.

\- C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je dois arrêter cette créature, reprend Melia. Je ne puis tolérer qu'elle cause plus de destruction. »

Pendant ce temps, Riki s'est avancé dans la zone ravagée, les yeux emplis de larmes devant la mort de sa jungle natale. Au milieu de la prairie où même l'herbe flétrit, Riki contemple avec tristesse la désolation autour de lui, jusqu'au moment où son regard embrumé de pleurs parvient à distinguer une sorte de nuage qui s'avance à grande vitesse dans leur direction depuis le sud.

« Pompagnie ! Attention météore ! A terre ! » crie-t-il en se jetant au sol, comprenant ce qui fonce sur eux. Les autres membres du groupe l'imitent et quelques secondes plus tard une nuée de criquets leur passe dessus, arrachant des cris de surprise, de panique et de frayeur aux cinq non-nopons, couverts par le vrombissement assourdissant des insectes.

Après seulement quelques secondes, le calme revient presque aussi soudainement que la nuée est arrivée.

« Pompagnie va bien ?! demande Riki en se relevant.

\- C'était quoi ce truc ?! demande Reyn, encore paniqué.

\- Était météore, explique Riki.

\- On aurait dit une nuée d'insecte, commente Dunban, qui se remet bien plus facilement de ses émotions que les autres.

\- Est bien ça, explique Riki. Météore est nom donné à groupe de criquets véniels.

\- En tout cas, c'était violent, commente Sharla. Ça va vous deux ? demande-t-elle à Shulk et Melia, visiblement toujours en état de choc.

\- C'était… horrible ! finit par dire Melia.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesce Shulk.

\- Pourquoi météore ? demande Dunban.

\- Chef Dunga dit que c'est perce que groupe cause autant dégâts à végétation que météore, explique Riki.

\- Ça a du sens, souligne Dunban. Mais ils avaient l'air particulièrement pressés.

\- Peut-être qu'ils fuyaient ça ! » s'écrie Reyn en pointant du doigt une énorme créature volante de couleur azur qui fonce sur eux à grande vitesse.

« Le télessia ! s'écrie Melia en reconnaissant la bête. Je dois saisir cette chance de venger mes frères et d'accomplir mon devoir ! »

* * *

**Criquet véniel :** _Vole comme une étoile filante. Un essaim est appelé "météore"._


	113. Ortie colibri (Makna)

Le combat contre le télessia se révèle particulièrement ardu, mais le groupe parvient néanmoins à l'affaiblir suffisamment pour pouvoir lui porter le coup de grâce.

« Maintenant Melia ! crie Shulk. Achève-le ! »

Melia concentre alors une grande quantité d'éther dans son bâton avant d'en déchainer toute la puissance sur le télessia dans une explosion lumineuse. Une fois l'intense flash dissipé, le télessia a complètement disparu.

« Fatalité… » marmonne Dunban.

Une fois la pression retombée et après avoir laissé à Melia le temps d'adresser une prière à ses quatre vassaux, le groupe prend la route en direction du village frontière, mais une étrange plante attire l'attention de Shulk :

« Regardez ces feuilles !

\- On dirait… des notes de musique, s'étonne Dunban en s'approchant.

\- Elles sont splendides, commente Melia.

\- Elles donneraient presque envie de chanter, poursuit Sharla.

\- Ouais, abonde Reyn. J'suis d'accord. »

Sharla se racle la gorge avant de chanter quelques notes d'une voix mélodieuse :

« Au cœur de la jungle, sous un soleil brûlant...

\- Marchait à l'aveugle, un quintuor combattant. » poursuit Reyn quelques octaves en-dessous, avec une voix étrangement toute aussi mélodieuse. Sharla ne se laisse pas déconcentrer et continue :

« Ils partaient en chasse, pour sauver la contrée...

\- Ramener la carcasse, d'un monstre déchaîné.

\- Leur route fut semée, de nombreuses embuches.

\- Mais rien n'les arrêtait, jamais ils ne trébuchent.

\- Voici contée l'histoire, de ceux qu'on remercia...

\- De ramener l'espoir, en tuant le télessia.

\- De ramener l'espoir, en tuant le télessia. » reprennent Shulk et Dunban au signal de Sharla. Reyn, de son côté, inspire profondément avant de commencer le couplet suivant :

« Après une longue marche, digne de pèlerins...

\- Attaqués dans la drache, par un monstre marin... poursuit Sharla.

\- Ah ça… marmonne Dunban.

\- Ils parvinrent enfin, sur les terres du monstre...

\- Aux airs de séraphin, sorti d'un sombre conte.

\- Le combat fut rude, car la bête pouvait...

\- Avec certitude, lire dans leurs pensées.

\- Mais malgré leurs déboires, ils gagnèrent le combat...

\- Et ramenèrent l'espoir, en tuant le télessia.

\- Et ramenèrent l'espoir, en tuant le télessia. » reprennent en chœur les quatre autres membres du groupe, qui commencent à se prendre au jeu.

Sharla reprend alors pour le dernier couplet :

« Mais qui donc étaient-ils, comment se nommaient-ils ?

\- Le plus grand s'nommait Reyn, et collait des châtaignes, répond Reyn en chantant.

\- Ensuite vient Sharla, méd'cin de son état, poursuit Sharla en enjoignant Dunban à continuer par un signe de la main.

\- Le héros de naguère, Dunban et son cim'terre.

\- L'porteur de Monado, Shulk le jeune mécano, poursuit le blond.

\- Melia l'héritière, commandant à l'éther, enchaine la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- Pas oublier Riki, héros d'la pompagnie. » piaille le nopon, avant que Sharla ne commence le dernier vers :

« Car oui on vous l'avoue, ces héros… ce… sont…

\- NOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUS ! » chantent en chœur les six amis.

* * *

**Ortie colibri :**_ Ses pétales noirs en note de musique donnent envie de chanter._


	114. Champi-algue (Makna)

Sur le chemin du retour, les performances vocales de Sharla, et surtout de Reyn, sont au cœur des discussions :

« Je croyais que tu chantais horriblement faux, lance Sharla au roux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, Dunban a dit que quand tu te mettais à boire tu chantais faux.

\- Quand il boit il chante beaucoup plus aigu, explique Shulk.

\- Ouais, continue Reyn. J'ai pas la voix pour chanter aussi haut…

\- Mais pourquoi quand tu bois tu chantes pas plus grave ? demande la médecin, intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répond Reyn. Faut me demander quand j'suis rond.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, ça, commente Dunban. Sauf si tu veux avoir une réponse sans aucun sens…

\- Personnellement, je dois dire que je suis très impressionnée par votre vocabulaire, avoue Melia.

\- C't'à-dire ? demande le roux.

\- Je ne vous voyais pas employer des mots tels que « déboires » et encore moins « quintuor ».

\- C'pas parce que j'ai pas un langage aussi pompeux que toi que j'manque de vocabulaire, se défend Reyn.

\- Bien dit, renchérit Dunban, tandis que Melia se vexe de la remarque.

\- Pourquoi « quintuor » d'ailleurs ? demande Shulk.

\- Ben, parce qu'on est cinq, répond Reyn sur un air d'évidence.

\- Je crois qu'il ne compte pas Riki, explique Dunban.

\- Ben ouais, confirme Reyn. Il a rien fait du combat ! D'ailleurs, il est où ? »

Les cinq amis cherchent des yeux le nopon, qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis leur chanson improvisée. Ils le trouvent assez vite, les pieds dans l'eau d'une rivière, en train d'y chercher quelque chose avec ses ailes.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il est reparti à la recherche de ce… monstre, appréhende Dunban.

\- Trouvé ! » s'écrie le nopon, avant de trottiner vers le reste du groupe avec les ailes chargées d'une sorte de bouillie verdâtre.

« C'est quoi ? demande Sharla intriguée.

\- Ça champi-algue ! s'exclame Riki, joyeux. Est super déli-miam !

\- Ça a pas l'air appétissant, remarque Shulk.

\- Shulk pas savoir ce qui est bon ! rétorque Riki en enfournant une poignée de cette étrange nourriture dans sa bouche.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Shulk, poursuit Dunban.

\- On ne juge pas un aliment sans l'avoir goûté, non ? dit Sharla.

\- En tout cas, la boule de poil a l'air d'aimer ça, remarque Reyn.

\- Est nourriture préférée de Riki ! explique le nopon.

\- Ok, c'est officiel, répond Reyn. Les nopons ont vraiment des goûts zarbs. »

* * *

**Champi-algue :** _Un champignon gluant au goût très doux. Bon pour la santé._


	115. Ciel limonade (Makna)

A quelques dizaines de mètres du moulin à vent qui marque le point d'accès au réseau de voirie aérienne nopone, Sharla fait une découverte. Il s'agit d'une sorte de gemme de couleur bleue, qu'elle ramasse nonchalamment.

Alors qu'elle plonge son regard dans la pierre, un souvenir lui revient vivement en mémoire. Ils étaient tous les trois assis à la terrasse d'un café de la colonie 6, Juju, Gadolt et elle. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils rigolaient, sous un ciel du même bleu que celui de la gemme qu'elle tient entre ses mains.

Elle se rend soudainement compte que tous ces moments en compagnie de sa famille lui manquent. Mais elle ne peut pas retourner à la colonie maintenant, pas sans Gadolt. Elle le retrouvera, et elle le ramènera avec elle. Et après ils pourront reprendre leur vie. Boire des limonades sur la terrasse d'un café en rigolant tout en contemplant le ciel bleu. Vivre, tout simplement.

« Est joli pierre ! s'écrie Riki en remarquant la trouvaille de la médecin.

\- Hein ? répond Sharla en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de telle gemme. La connaissez-vous, Riki ? demande Melia.

\- Non. Riki a jamais vu, répond le nopon.

\- Alors tu devrais lui donner un nom, propose Shulk à Sharla.

\- Est chouette idée ! s'enthousiasme Riki. Riki choisit « pierre bribrille » !

\- C'est pas à toi de lui donner un nom, intervient Reyn. C'est Sharla qui l'a trouvée alors c'est à elle de lui donner un nom.

\- Mais-mais, Riki voulait donner nom ! s'attriste Riki.

\- Alors trouve un objet, rétorque Reyn.

\- Alors c'est pour ça… » marmonne Melia en se rappelant l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait eue quelques heures plus tôt avec Shulk au sujet de ce « panneau noir ». Tout cela fait beaucoup plus sens à présent. Ces Homz ont vraiment de drôles de coutumes…

Tandis que Riki cherche avec ferveur un objet anodin qu'il puisse nommer, Sharla se rappelle du nom qu'elle veut donner à cette gemme :

« Ciel limonade. »

* * *

**Ciel limonade :** _Pierre bleue nostalgique. Sharla était mélancolique en la baptisant._


	116. Boîte grondante (VF)

Même après avoir franchi les portes du village frontière, Riki continue sa recherche d'objet atypique. Il finit par trouver son bonheur au pied de l'arbre géant sous la forme d'une boîte violette.

« Est quoi ? » se demande Riki à voix haute en attrapant l'objet. Après l'avoir retourné dans tous les sens, il finit par remarquer un crochet qu'il s'empresse de désenclencher. La boîte s'ouvre alors d'un coup en dégageant une musique joyeuse.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ?! sursaute Dunban.

\- Est boîte grondante ! s'exclame Riki, fier de sa trouvaille.

\- C'est toi qui l'a trouvée ? demande Dunban.

\- Oui.

\- C'est super ! s'écrie Sharla. Tu peux lui choisir un nom alors.

\- Est vrai-vrai ?! s'étonne Riki.

\- C'est la règle, après tout, répond Shulk.

\- Alors Riki est fier de présenter à pompagnie « boîte grondante » !

\- C'est quoi ce nom ? s'amuse Reyn.

\- Elle émet une musique bien aiguë pour être qualifiée de grondante, remarque Dunban.

\- Riki a trouvé boîte, alors Riki appelle boîte boîte grondante ! s'entête Riki.

\- C'est toi qui vois. » répond Dunban.

De son côté, Melia est émue aux larmes en reconnaissant l'air joué par cette boîte à musique. Il s'agit d'une berceuse qu'elle a souvent entendue durant sa jeunesse, et qu'elle apprécie tout particulièrement.

* * *

**Boîte grondante :** _Riki a instantanément trouvé le nom de cette boîte à musique violette._


	117. Citron écarlate (VF)

Les nopons du village frontière accueillent le groupe en héros. Enfin, surtout Riki, ce qui n'est pas vraiment au goût de Reyn.

Les nopons ne sont cependant pas ingrats et Dunban, Shulk, Sharla et Reyn sont invités à un grand repas pour les remercier d'avoir prêté main forte au héropon.

« Non mais vous les entendez ! s'énerve Reyn. Héropon par ci, héropon par là ! Il a rien fichu pendant le combat, ce nopon !

\- C'est pas grave, répond Sharla. Tu as vu comme ça les rend heureux.

\- Ceux qui se battent uniquement pour la gloire voient rapidement leur cœur empli d'orgueil, renchérit Dunban.

\- Ouais, ouais… répond Reyn.

\- Ça ne te rend pas triste de devoir lui dire aurevoir ? demande Sharla.

\- Pas vraiment, non. » répond le roux en attrapant un demi-citron de couleur rouge pour assaisonner son poisson.

« Il a une drôle de tête ce citron, commente Shulk.

\- En même temps, on en a vu pas mal, des aliments à l'aspect étrange mais qui ont bon goût, souligne Sharla.

\- Ouais, approuve Reyn. J'y fais plus gaffe moi. »

Tandis que Dunban rigole aux derniers mots du roux, ce dernier plante sa fourchette dans un morceau de poisson, avant de se faire interrompre par Riki qui arrive sur eux à grande vitesse :

« Pompagnie !

\- Le retour de la boule de poil ! lance Reyn en posant sa fourchette.

\- Il y a un problème, Riki ? demande Shulk.

\- Non, répond le nopon. Riki a super nouvelle !

\- Quoi encore ? demande Reyn en enfournant finalement son morceau de poisson dans sa bouche.

\- Riki va rester avec pompagnie et faire profiter de talents de super-héropon ! » s'écrie le nopon avec une voix théâtrale. L'instant d'après, Reyn se met à violemment tousser.

« Ça va ? » demande Shulk.

Le roux lui fait un signe pour lui faire comprendre que oui tandis qu'il avale difficilement sa bouchée. Une fois son souffle repris, Reyn s'explique :

« C'est hyper amer ce truc !

\- Ah, c'est le goût de ton poisson qui t'a surpris, comprend Shulk.

\- Moi qui pensais que c'était parce que Riki allait nous accompagner, ajoute Dunban.

\- Hein ? Non, répond Reyn. J'm'en fiche si la boule de poil veut venir, tant qu'elle nous traîne pas dans les pattes.

\- Est pas poisson qu'est amer, dit Riki en voyant le citron écarlate sur la table. Est citron.

\- Un citron amer ?! s'étonne Reyn.

\- Les nopons ont vraiment de drôles de goûts, marmonne Dunban.

\- Est rigolo que Reyn a mêmes goûts que minipons à Riki, s'amuse le nopon.

\- Minipons ?! s'étonne Sharla. Tu as quel âge, Riki ?

\- Riki a 40 ans. » répond le nopon.

Les quatre homz restent muets de surprise.

« A problème ? demande Riki.

\- Il n'est pas si rare de se méprendre sur l'âge d'une personne quand elle ne fait pas partie de la même espèce, intervient Melia, qui vient d'arriver.

\- Melia ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Les gens n'ont pas toujours l'âge que suggère leur apparence, complète Dunban.

\- Précisément, répond Melia.

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec le chef Dunga ? demande Shulk.

\- L'accès à la mer d'Eryth vous a été accordé, répond Melia. Veuillez me retrouver au sommet du village une fois votre repas achevé. »

* * *

**Citron écarlate :** _Malgré sa pulpe rouge, il n'est pas piquant mais amer !_


	118. Chardon acéré (Eryth)

Après un trajet dans le plus atypique des ascenseurs, le groupe hétéroclite arrive sur une des plages de la mer d'Eryth en début d'après-midi. Ils sont accueillis dans ce paysage idyllique par une légère brise et de discrets bruits de percussions exotiques.

« Nous voici arrivés sur la tête de Bionis, annonce Melia.

\- Diiiingue ! s'exclame Reyn. Donc la mer d'Eryth se trouve juste au-dessus du village de Riki. Donc si on plonge assez profond on y retourne !

\- Tu veux essayer ? » se moque Dunban, tandis que Sharla rigole à cette idée. Pendant ce temps, Shulk s'est approché de Melia.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demande la jeune femme, ayant deviné que Shulk veut lui poser une question.

\- Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce que nous voulons faire ici ?

\- Les Homz s'aventurent rarement par ici. Quelques que soient vos raisons, elles ne me regardent pas. » répond-t-elle. On lui a appris à ne pas se mêler des affaires d'autrui, même si elle est dévorée par la curiosité. Son ton a dû trahir son intérêt pour l'histoire de ces homz car Reyn ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

« Tu parles ! Elle meurt d'envie de le savoir ! »

Melia se sent profondément insultée que le roux souligne son manque de détachement, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'emporter :

« Comment osez-vous ?! Espèce de… de saltimbanque !

\- Ce n'est rien, Melia, la rassure Shulk. Nous nous connaissons, maintenant. »

Melia observe ses compagnons de route. Tous semblent être du même avis que le jeune blond. Peut-être peut-elle se permettre d'être un peu plus familière avec ces gens, en espérant que son père ne lui en tienne pas rigueur…

« Eh bien… finit-elle par dire. J'admets que Reyn a raison.

\- Alors, tu veux connaître notre histoire ? lui demande confirmation Shulk.

\- Oui, répond Melia. Dites-moi ce que vous faites ici. »

Shulk raconte alors leur histoire à Melia, sous la légère brise océanique qui souffle au rythme des percussions exotiques. Il lui raconte l'attaque de la colonie 9, la mort de leur amie d'enfance, la rencontre avec Sharla, le sauvetage de Juju, puis la vision au sommet de cette tour noire sur la tête de Bionis, la raison de leur venue ici.

« Il n'y a pas à chercher bien loin la tour de votre vision, dit Melia. Il s'agit sûrement de l'île-prison.

\- C'est pas le nom qu'avait dit Dickson ? demande Reyn à Dunban.

\- Il me semble que si, répond le héros des Homz.

\- Regardez, est-ce la tour de votre vision ? demande Melia en pointant du doigt une forteresse noire effilée, flottant au dessus de la mer.

\- Elle y ressemble, répond Shulk en regardant la tour. C'est l'île-prison ?

\- En effet, répond Melia. Cependant il vous faudra l'autorisation de l'empereur pour pouvoir y accéder.

\- L'empereur… hayenthe ? demande Dunban. C'est bien lui qui règne sur ces régions, non ?

\- Vous êtes bien informé pour un Homz, répond Melia.

\- Heu… merci ? répond Dunban, sans être sûr de s'il s'agissait d'un sarcasme ou non.

\- Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à l'empereur, poursuit Melia. Ce sera le moyen pour moi de vous témoigner ma gratitude pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée. »

Melia ouvre la marche en direction de la cité impériale d'Alcamoth, sous la mélodie gaie et apaisante émanant des chardons acérés dont les causses s'entrechoquent lorsque la brise leur souffle dessus.

* * *

**Chardon acéré :** _Émet des sons exotiques qui mettent de bonne humeur._


	119. Violet ultra (Eryth)

« C'est magnifique… s'émerveille Sharla devant la beauté de la mer d'Eryth.

\- Mouais, répond Reyn. C'est juste un gros lac.

\- Comment ça ? demande Sharla.

\- On a un lac sous la colonie 9, répond Reyn. Cette mer est juste un peu plus grande, c'est tout.

\- Moi je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas comparables, dit Shulk.

\- Combien amipons donnent points à ici ? demande Riki.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demande Sharla.

\- Riki a jeu quand Riki arrive à nouvel endroit, explique le nopon. Doit donner note sur 10 à endroit.

\- Pour moi c'est clairement un 9,5, se prend au jeu Sharla.

\- Moi ce serait plutôt 5, répond Reyn.

\- Quel rabat-joie, rigole Dunban. Tu risques de vexer notre hôte.

\- Et toi Riki ? demande Shulk.

\- Riki donne 7,8 sur 10, répond le nopon. Est très très joli, mais a trop d'eau.

\- Hein ?! s'étonne Reyn. C'est quoi cette note ?

\- Et puis a trucs bizarres qui volent. Ça trop bizarre, même si joli, explique Riki en désignant une large structure métallique flottante.

\- Il s'agit de la cité hayenthe d'Alcamoth, explique Melia qui écoutait d'une oreille les avis des uns et des autres sur sa région natale. C'est l'endroit où nous nous rendons.

\- Attends ! s'inquiète Reyn. Comment tu veux qu'on aille là-haut ?! En volant ?

\- Pourvu qu'on n'ait pas droit à un autre pont de corde… marmonne Dunban.

\- Nous prendrons les transporteurs, explique Melia en pointant du doigt une plateforme de métal au bout de la plage. »

Les cinq étrangers suivent la jeune femme aux cheveux gris avec une légère pointe d'appréhension, enfin… sauf en ce qui concerne Riki. Le nopon se contente de sautiller partout avec un sourire ravi, ce qui ne manque pas de faire sourire Melia.

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, Melia découvre un objet inconnu dans les hautes herbes. Il s'agit d'une sorte de bâton de couleur violette. Elle se penche pour le ramasser mais au moment de le toucher elle sent son éther réagir à son contact.

« De l'énergie négative ? s'étonne-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Melly a problème ? demande Riki.

\- Ce n'est rien, explique-t-elle. Ce bâton absorbe l'énergie négative. Il vaut mieux éviter de le toucher trop longtemps.

\- Oooooh, s'émerveille Riki en voyant le bâton violet. Est joli. Comment s'appelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors Melly doit donner nom ! s'enthousiasme le nopon.

\- Mais… hésite Melia, ayant peur que s'abaisser à de telles frivolités soit indigne de son rang.

\- Est la règle ! insiste Riki.

\- Alors, que pensez-vous de « violet ultra » ? propose Melia.

\- Oooooh, s'ébaubit Riki. Riki trouve Melly a don pour donner noms !

\- Merci, Riki. » répond Melia avec le sourire.

De façon à ce que personne ne puisse toucher malencontreusement ce résidu d'expérience hayenthe visant à dompter l'énergie négative pour alimenter les moteurs de leurs nouveaux mécanismes anti-mékons, Melia le place dans sa sacoche, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un à Alcamoth sache quoi en faire.

* * *

**Violet ultra :**_ Bâton accumulant l'énergie négative. Melia l'a baptisé instinctivement._


	120. Panache blanc (Eryth)

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que le groupe suit Melia sur l'étrange plateforme métallique qui s'avance au dessus de la mer.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » demande Melia. Elle ne reçoit que quelques réponses vagues avant d'enclencher le mécanisme.

Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe se retrouve transporté comme par enchantement sur une autre plateforme.

« Q-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Dunban, encore incrédule.

\- Nous avons été transportés sur le récif flottant n°1, répond Melia avec calme. Nous allons à présent nous rendre sur le récif flottant n°2 à l'aide du…

\- Attends, coupe Sharla. Comment ça transp…

\- C'est un truc de fou ! » s'exclame Reyn qui vient de jeter un œil par-dessus la rambarde de la plateforme. C'est en s'approchant du rebord que les autres membres du groupe constatent à leur tour être à une altitude vertigineuse.

Melia soupire devant les réactions disproportionnées de ses compagnons de voyage. Elle choisit de leur laisser un moment pour qu'ils puissent exprimer leur surprise devant ce trajet somme toute banal.

Tandis que Shulk, Reyn, Sharla et Dunban ont une discussion mouvementée sur ce qui vient de leur arriver, Riki s'éloigne un peu du groupe, visiblement attiré par quelque chose. Melia décide de le suivre par curiosité. Le nopon se saisit d'une branche blanche et fait glisser ses doigts dessus.

Melia observe la scène, intriguée. Alors qu'elle voit le nopon se retourner vers elle, elle détourne rapidement les yeux par gêne, mais Riki a vu qu'elle le regardait et s'avance vers elle.

« Melly veut toucher ? » demande-t-il une fois arrivé à ses côtés. Melia se retourne vers lui avec un air intrigué. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce que cette branche a de spécial que Riki lui répond :

« Ça tout doux ! »

Elle tend alors la main vers la petite branche et la touche du bout des doigts. Le matériau se révèle être étrangement doux au toucher, comme la fourrure d'un petit animal. Elle le trouve même encore plus doux que Kælinn.

Après quelques minutes de « caresses », Melia se fait interrompre par Dunban :

« Melia ?

\- O-oui ! dit-elle en sursautant.

\- Désolés d'avoir pris autant de temps, on peut repartir.

\- Bien. Si nous pouvions arriver avant la nuit, cela serait fort plaisant. »

Dunban choisit de ne pas répondre à cette pique. Après tout, même s'il est tout à fait normal d'avoir du mal à digérer le trajet qu'ils viennent de faire au dessus de l'eau, il ne serait pas très malin de froisser le seul guide qu'ils ont sous la main.

* * *

**Panache blanc :**_ Petite branche aussi douce qu'une queue de renard blanc._


	121. Haüyne métallique (Eryth)

« Nous voici arrivés au seuil d'Alcamoth, annonce Melia en s'approchant du transporteur menant à la cité hayenthe.

\- Déjà ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Ces transporteurs font gagner pas mal de temps, remarque Dunban.

\- Est quoi que Reyn a dans les mains ? demande Riki en voyant que le roux observe une sorte de gemme violette.

\- J'ai trouvé ce truc sur le chemin, mais je sais pas ce que c'est, répond Reyn. Elle me dit vaguement un truc…

\- Peut-être que Melia le saura, propose Shulk.

\- Pas bête ! s'enthousiasme Reyn. Tu connais ce truc, Melia ?

\- Montrez-moi cette « trouvaille ». » répond Melia avec un soupçon de dédain dans la voix. Reyn lui tend la gemme et Melia l'examine quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Il s'agit d'une gemme peu courante qu'on trouve sur la mer d'Eryth. Elle n'a aucune particularité, sinon son apparence.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demande Dunban.

\- Je l'ignore, répond Melia. Connaissez-vous le nom de toutes les pierres de l'endroit dont vous êtes originaire ?

\- Heu, non… répond Dunban. Question bête…

\- Alors je vais l'appeler « haüyne métallique ». » propose Reyn.

Devant le regard étonné de Melia, le roux se sent obligé de demander :

« J'ai dit un truc zarb ?

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est de l'haüyne au moins ? demande Melia.

\- Une famille de minéraux, répond Reyn sur un air d'évidence.

\- Heu… exact, répond Melia, étonnée.

\- J'croyais t'avoir déjà dit qu'c'est pas parce que je parle pas comme toi que j'ai pas de vocabulaire, lance Reyn.

\- Comment Reyn dit que pierre s'appelle ? demande Riki.

\- Haüyne métallique, répond Reyn.

\- Aïe-une ? demande Riki.

\- Ouais, répond Reyn. Un truc dans le genre.

\- Est trop dur à dire ! se plaint Riki. Reyn pas doué pour donner noms !

\- C'est juste toi qu'est pas doué pour les dire, boule de poil, répond Reyn.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais me retirer, coupe Melia.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demande Shulk.

\- Je vais demander à ce que vous puissiez entrer dans la cité d'Alcamoth, répond Melia. Veuillez attendre ici.

\- Comment ça ? demande Shulk.

\- Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, explique Dunban. Il serait plus sage de ne pas fâcher les hayenthes et de se plier à leurs règles.

\- Ce sont de sages paroles. » commente Melia avant de prendre le transporteur menant à Alcamoth.

* * *

**Haüyne métallique :** _Hybride violet de gemme et d'acier. Reyn s'est permis de le baptiser_


	122. Larme d'étoile (Alcamoth)

Alcamoth est restée la même. Après tout, ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle a quitté sa ville natale. Malgré tout, cela la rassure de voir que rien n'a changé. Les vastes jardins sont toujours aussi verts, le soleil baigne l'immense place centrale d'une lumière post-méridienne chatoyante, les fontaines continuent de rafraîchir l'atmosphère dans un clapotis aqueux, la plupart du temps masqué par les cris perçants d'enfants jouant à cache-cache sous l'œil peu attentif de leur père.

Heureuse de revenir enfin chez elle, Melia emprunte le tapis roulant la menant à l'entrée du palais. En attendant d'être conduite à destination, elle observe les jardins en contrebas. Elle arrête ses yeux sur son préféré : celui des larmes d'étoiles. D'ici, elle ne peut voir qu'une masse végétale sombre, délicatement agencée pour avoir la forme d'une étoile à cinq branches. Cependant, il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour se rappeler leur allure délicate, leurs pétales violets disposés en étoile sur une couronne de pétales noirs.

Le tapis roulant la dépose à l'étage supérieur, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du palais.

Il est temps pour elle de faire son rapport à Son Altesse.

* * *

**Larme d'étoile :**_ Ressemble à une étoile violette dans un ciel d'encre. Suscite l'admiration._


	123. Grenouille de mer (Eryth)

Devant le transporteur menant à la cité impériale, Reyn peste :

« Elle se prend pour qui, elle ?!

\- Calme-toi, Reyn, tempère Shulk.

\- Elle me prend pour un débile, non ?! s'indigne-t-il.

\- J'ignorais que tu te considérais comme particulièrement malin, taquine Dunban.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! répond Reyn. C'est vrai que j'suis pas très malin, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis complètement teubé !

\- Elle ne te connait pas assez, explique Sharla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande-t-il.

\- Juste qu'avec le temps elle te traitera à ta juste valeur. » explique-t-elle.

Cette réponse semble calmer un peu le roux. Une fois ce dernier éloigné, Dunban s'approche de Sharla et lui demande à voix basse :

« Alors toi aussi tu le prenais pour un boulet ? »

La médecin sourit avant de lui répondre :

« Tu me promets de pas lui dire ?

\- Ha ha ! Ne t'en fais pas. »

Reyn, de son côté, s'approche de Riki qui semble avoir des problèmes avec un animal.

« Un problème, boule de poil ? demande le roux.

\- Bestiole embête Riki ! répond le nopon. Veut pas partir !

\- Quelle bestiole ? » demande Reyn en arrivant aux côtés du nopon. Il découvre une grenouille verte et apathique qui est posée devant lui.

« Elle est énorme ! s'étonne Reyn.

\- Riki a vu ! Et Riki pas aimer, alors Riki veut que bestiole parte.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait pas à toi de partir ?

\- Si Riki part, bestiole saute sur Riki.

\- J'pense pas. Elle est sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Riki a idée ! Reyn rester ici pour surveiller bestiole pendant que Riki part !

\- Si tu veux, boule de poil. » répond le roux, absorbé par la contemplation de cette grenouille.

« Elle me rappelle les grenouilles noires de la mine de Sharla… » remarque-t-il.

Il est soudain tiré de sa rêverie par des cris :

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Il se retourne vivement vers le transporteur, l'endroit d'où venait la voix, et y découvre des soldats à l'allure humanoïde mais avec des ailes sur la tête.

« Des hayenthes… marmonne Dunban.

\- On fait quoi ? demande Shulk.

\- On va les suivre, on n'a pas le choix. » répond le héros des Homz.

* * *

**Grenouille de mer :**_ Cette grenouille aime la chaleur et se goinfre volontiers de poisson._


	124. Baie marine (Eryth)

Melia quitte la salle d'audience de l'empereur avec mille questions en tête, qui gravitent toutes autour d'une seule : Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi son père l'a choisie pour devenir la future impératrice ?

Elle se pose sur le rebord du bassin de la gravure du combat des titans, dans le hall du palais. Pourquoi a-t-elle été choisie à la place de Kallian ? C'est lui l'aîné. Et pourquoi a-t-il accepté cette décision ? Il est beaucoup plus à même de gouverner qu'elle. Sans compter qu'il est le fils de la première dame. Il aura le soutien du peuple. Alors pourquoi elle ?

Le regard de Melia se pose sur l'imposante baie marine qui flotte à la surface du bassin. Elle a toujours beaucoup aimé les pétales blancs sophistiqués de cette grande fleur flottante. Elle a souvent entendu dire qu'en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait avoir un aperçu des paysages du massif de Valak. Elle n'y est jamais allée, mais ça a l'air d'être un endroit magnifique. Parfois elle aimerait ne pas être née dans la famille impériale. Elle pourrait vivre comme elle l'entend, et pourquoi pas voyager.

Non, elle n'a pas le droit de penser à ça. Ses parents la réprimanderaient sûrement s'ils venaient à l'apprendre.

Alors qu'elle se lève pour retourner dans ses quartiers, elle croise le regard du devin impérial, probablement en chemin pour aller interroger Shulk.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, ma dame, dit-il en devinant son inquiétude. Vous pouvez regagner vos quartiers en toute quiétude.

\- Je vous assure que Shulk a le cœur pur, lui dit Melia dans l'espoir de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

\- Je le sais, répond-il. Je vais intercéder en leur faveur. Mais pour cela je dois quand même aller leur parler. Le protocole est très strict, vous comprenez.

\- Je vous remercie, Alvis. » répond Melia.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, il se rappelle soudain qu'une question lui trottait en tête :

« Par ailleurs, sauriez-vous où je peux trouver des citrons doux ? »

* * *

**Baie marine :**_ Une énorme fleur blanche. Éclose, on dirait un paysage enneigé._


	125. Citron doux (Alcamoth)

Depuis leur luxueuse prison de verre surplombant la cité impériale, les quatre homz et le nopon attendent qu'on vienne leur expliquer leurs torts.

A bout de patience, Dunban commence à douter :

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut faire confiance à Melia ? demande-t-il à Shulk.

\- Oui, répond-il. Il nous faut attendre encore un peu.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on attend ! s'énerve Reyn.

\- Vingt minutes, corrige Sharla. Mais je suis d'accord que c'est quand même trop.

\- Amipons pas aimer vue ? demande Riki en se dandinant devant la partie de la verrière donnant sur Alcamoth.

\- Je me demande si c'est pas justement ça qui me met les nerfs en pelote… » marmonne Dunban.

Alors que Shulk s'apprête à dire quelque chose pour rassurer ses amis, une voix forte s'élève de la porte de leur prison dorée :

« Le devin impérial va vous interroger. En arrière. »

Le groupe se retourne vers l'origine de la voix et y trouve deux gardes hayenthes. Derrière eux, un homz aux cheveux gris s'avance.

« Alvis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonne Shulk.

Le devin se contente de s'avancer vers lui sans rien répondre. Une fois arrivé face au blond, il tend un panier dans sa direction.

« Je vous ai apporté des citrons, finit-il par dire.

\- Quoi ? » s'étonne Shulk. Voyant l'air totalement ahuri des cinq amis, Alvis explique la raison de ce présent, visiblement atypique pour eux :

« Ici, il est coutume d'offrir des citrons doux pour s'excuser d'un mauvais traitement.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'on est libres ? demande Sharla.

\- Pas encore, répond le devin. Je suis chargé de m'assurer que Monado est entre de bonnes mains.

\- C'est à cause de Monado qu'on est ici ? demande Shulk.

\- En effet. Cependant je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, Shulk. Je pense que tu es digne de la porter.

\- Sur quels critères vous basez-vous ? l'interroge Dunban.

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. J'intercèderai auprès de sa Majesté pour votre libération.

\- Vraiment ?! s'enthousiasme Shulk. Merci Alvis !

\- Cependant, il me faudra Lui expliquer la raison de votre venue au sommet de Bionis. Accepteriez-vous de me faire part de vos motivations ?

\- Bien sûr. » répond Shulk, avant de se lancer dans le récit des aventures des cinq amis.

* * *

**Citron doux :**_ Citron froid aux vertus apaisantes. Consommé après une dispute._


	126. Minidoux (Alcamoth)

Enfin libérés de leur prison de verre, Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Riki et Shulk profitent d'un moment de détente dans les jardins de la cité impériale.

Sharla s'est posée sur un banc. Elle est soufflée par l'immensité des jardins, des fontaines, du palais impérial, de la cité toute entière. A quelques pas d'elle, Dunban observe à travers la verrière ce qui semble être des mécanismes de défense anti-mékon, impressionné par le niveau de technologie de ces bijoux. Un peu plus loin, Reyn s'est allongé dans l'herbe pour faire une sieste, une activité à laquelle il n'a pas eu le temps de s'adonner récemment. De l'autre côté du chemin, Shulk joue à cache-cache avec deux enfants, très contents d'avoir un nouveau partenaire de jeu. A quelques pas de là, Riki court après un animal à la fourrure si épaisse qu'il est impossible de savoir de quel genre d'animal il s'agit.

Après une course poursuite effrénée, Riki parvient finalement à mettre la main sur la créature touffue. Fier de son exploit, il s'avance vers Dunban en dansant pour partager sa trouvaille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le héros des Homz.

\- Ça minidoux ! » répond le nopon.

Alors que Dunban s'apprête à commenter le nom de l'animal, une voix énervée s'adresse à eux :

« Lâchez Fae sur-le-champ ! »

Les deux héros se retournent en sursaut vers la voix et découvrent deux hayenthes visiblement très énervés.

« Quoi est Fae ? demande Riki.

\- La beauté que vous tenez dans les mains, créature primitive, répond celui à la parure d'aile verte. Je ne laisserai jamais des barbares tels que vous s'en servir pour leur dîner !

\- Barbares ? tique Dunban.

\- Quel genre animal ça être ? demande Riki, intrigué.

\- Nous ne parlons pas aux races inférieures, répond sèchement l'hayenthe à la parure bleue.

\- Sympa… marmonne Dunban.

\- Il y a un problème ? demande Sharla en s'approchant.

\- Oui ! répond l'hayenthe à la parure bleue. Le problème c'est vous ! Vous polluez notre belle cité par votre simple présence !

\- Pardon ?! s'insurge Sharla.

\- La place des êtres inférieurs est dans les régions inférieures de Bionis, poursuit l'hayenthe à la parure verte. Rentrez chez vous ! Dans votre fange ! Et ne revenez plus jamais souiller la pureté de notre race !

\- Je crois que tu devrais leur rendre leur animal de compagnie, souffle Dunban à Riki.

\- Mais… pourquoi têtes-à-plumes aussi méchants ? demande Riki.

\- Évitons un scandale, répond Dunban. Mieux vaut ne pas les contrarier plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

\- Dundun a peut-être raison. » répond le nopon en s'approchant des deux hayenthes.

« Ne vous approchez surtout pas ! s'insurge l'un des deux. Posez simplement Fae au sol. »

Riki s'exécute. L'animal court alors vers ses maîtres, qui font demi-tour et s'en vont d'un pas pressé.

« C'était qui ces types ? demande Reyn en rejoignant ses amis.

\- De grossiers personnages ! répond vivement Sharla.

\- J'espère que les hayenthes comme ceux-ci sont rares, marmonne Dunban.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, répond Sharla. J'en ai vu plusieurs nous regarder de travers depuis qu'on est ici.

\- Hé ! Les amis ! » interpelle Shulk en s'avançant vers eux, accompagné d'un garde impérial.

« Me dis pas qu'on va encore avoir des problèmes, lance Reyn à Shulk.

\- Hein ? Ah, non ! répond Shulk en comprenant ce que veut dire son ami. Ce garde a un problème. Une équipe de réparation s'est faite attaquer sur la mer d'Eryth et il n'arrive pas à joindre son supérieur.

\- On pourrait s'en charger, non ? propose Reyn.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, répond Shulk. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Les cinq amis sont unanimes, au grand soulagement du garde.

* * *

**Minidoux :**_ Créature blanche touffue. Riki s'est amusé à lui trouver un nom._


	127. Carotte dauphin (Eryth)

Melia arrive finalement aux portes de la salle du trône.

« Vous m'avez faite demander, Votre Majesté ? » demande-t-elle en se présentant devant son père, tête baissée en signe de respect. Sa mère, son frère et le devin impérial sont là eux aussi. Elle espère de tout cœur ne pas se faire réprimander pour avoir conduit Shulk jusqu'ici.

« En effet, Melia, répond l'empereur Sorean. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est toi qui a été choisie pour être mon héritière. »

A ces mots, le visage de Yumea, la première dame, se fronce. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle s'en rend compte et adopte une attitude plus neutre avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

« Nous pensons que le moment est venu de préparer la cérémonie d'investiture. » poursuit l'empereur Sorean.

La cérémonie d'investiture, si tôt ? Sa Majesté semble pressée d'assurer sa succession. Mais... pourquoi ?

Melia n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus à ces questions que son père reprend :

« Pour avoir l'approbation du peuple il a été suggéré que vous passiez l'épreuve de la nécropole. »

L'épreuve de la nécropole ? Cela fait des siècles que personne n'a relevé cette épreuve. Cependant, c'est sûrement le meilleur moyen d'obtenir l'approbation de la population malgré ses origines…

« L'épreuve de la nécropole est extrêmement dangereuse, reprend Sorean. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de l'accepter.

\- Le choix est vôtre, poursuit Kallian. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. »

C'est peut-être dangereux, mais c'est le seul moyen de s'assurer l'appui du peuple. Elle n'est pas comme son père et son frère. Elle n'a pas non plus l'âme d'une dirigeante. Elle doit faire ses preuves.

« J'accepte, finit-elle par dire en redressant la tête. Si je dois diriger les Hayenthes, malgré mes origines mixtes… Si je dois prendre ma place sur le trône… Je dois alors assumer mes responsabilités.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon successeur. » répond Sorean.

Maintenant qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, Melia remarque que son père a la langue colorée en orange vif. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en son fort intérieur. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, son père a toujours adoré les carottes dauphins. A chaque fois qu'il en mange, sa langue vire à l'orange vif, ce qui rend particulièrement difficile le fait de lui parler avec tout le respect qui est dû à son rang.

A chaque fois qu'elle voit sa langue orange, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir d'un certain épisode de son enfance. Étant souvent traitée comme une paria et moquée à cause de ses origines mixtes, trahie par ses ailes atrophiées, il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'enferme dans ses quartiers pendant des jours entiers en refusant de voir qui que ce soit. Un jour, son père est venu la voir et, pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, l'a prise sur ses genoux. Elle s'en rappelle encore très bien : il lui avait tiré la langue, lui montrant la teinte orange vif de cette dernière, avant de lui dire :

« Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, on m'appelait « langue de carotte » à longueur de journée. »

Cette simple phrase avait fait éclater la jeune fille de rire, ce qui avait fait sourire Sorean.

« Au début je détestais ça, avait-il repris. Puis un jour, j'ai fini par comprendre que mon amour pour les carottes dauphins fait partie de moi. Il définit ce que je suis. Et tant pis si ça ne convient pas à tout le monde. »

Il avait pris une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« Ne laisse pas les autres changer ce que tu es. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as les ailes un peu plus courtes que tu seras une mauvaise personne, de même que la couleur de ma langue n'influe en rien sur mes capacités à gouverner. Sois fière de ce que tu es, car tu es l'espoir de notre peuple.

\- L'espoir de notre peuple ? avait répété la jeune Melia sans comprendre.

\- Tu comprendras un jour, avait répondu son père. Souviens-toi simplement chaque fois qu'on te fait une remarque sur la longueur de tes ailes ou que tu vois ma langue orange : ça ne change rien à qui nous sommes.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu seras toujours l'espoir de notre peuple. » avait-il marmonné.

Souvent, lorsqu'elle revoit la langue orange de son père, l'amusement fait vite place à la tristesse. C'est le seul souvenir qu'elle a où son père agit plus comme un père que comme l'empereur, sauf peut être le jour où Kælinn est entré dans la famille. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir être plus proche de lui.

« Tu seras toujours l'espoir de notre peuple. »

Cette dernière phrase est gravée dans la tête de Melia. Aujourd'hui ces mots prennent enfin plus de sens. L'empereur avait prévu de lui demander de prendre la succession depuis tout ce temps, alors. Mais pourquoi elle ?

« Votre détermination semble inflexible, Melia, reprend Sorean, visiblement pensif.

\- Votre Majesté ? demande Melia, intriguée.

\- Ce n'est rien, répond-il. Lorsque vous serez au fond de la nécropole, prenez la lueur impériale.

\- La lueur impériale ? répète Melia.

\- Il s'agit d'une pierre grise sertie dans un collier, explique Alvis.

\- Elle servira à prouver vos hauts-faits. » explique l'empereur, bien conscient cependant qu'au moins une des personnes présentes sait que ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

« Ce sera fait, Votre Majesté, répond Melia.

\- La route vers l'excellence est la plus périlleuse. Tel sera votre message à l'attention de Bionis. » conclue l'empereur.

* * *

**Carotte dauphin :**_ D'aspect inoffensif, elle fera virer votre langue à l'orange vif…_


	128. Lys nocturne (Eryth)

Le sauvetage du réparateur de transporteur se déroule sans accroc. Le soleil se couche sur les exclamations de joie de Reyn et Riki, fiers du travail accompli.

La mer d'Eryth, à présent baignée dans la lumière vespérale, dévoile un charme délicat qui touche profondément Sharla et Shulk, tandis que de nombreux bourgeons éclosent à leurs pieds sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

« Elles étaient là avant, ces fleurs ? demande Dunban en remarquant les fleurs noires.

\- Quoi donc ? répond distraitement Shulk, toujours plongé dans sa contemplation.

\- Attends ! s'étonne Sharla en regardant à ses pieds. C'étaient des bourgeons il y a même pas dix minutes !

\- Elles ont fleuri toutes en même temps, remarque Dunban. C'est fou.

\- C'est flippant surtout ! répond Sharla.

\- Shulk ! intervient Riki sans se préoccuper de la discussion précédente. Riki est fatigué. Riki se repose au château maintenant ?

\- Bonne idée, renchérit Reyn. Retournons à la capitale.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! » acquiesce Sharla. Après tout, s'ils partent maintenant ils devraient pouvoir rentrer juste avant la nuit.

* * *

**Lys nocturne :**_ Fleurit la nuit et flétrit à l'aube, créant ainsi un tapis noirâtre._


	129. Trèfle désespoir (Eryth)

Le lendemain matin, alors que l'empereur Sorean annonce à la population que sa fille Melia, présentée au peuple dans une tenue de cérémonie classieuse et un masque cérémoniel lui couvrant le visage, va relever l'épreuve de la nécropole pour prouver qu'elle est digne d'accéder au trône, un groupe d'hayenthes masquées aiguise ses dagues.

« Une sang-mêlé impératrice… peste l'une d'elle.

\- Il est hors de question que ça se produise ! s'emporte une autre.

\- Calmez-vous, intervient une troisième en se relevant. Depuis la nuit des temps, l'Ordre de Bionis protège notre peuple des races inférieures. Quand l'empereur ou qui que ce soit d'autre menace notre pureté, nous agissons.

\- Oui, madame.

\- Occupez-vous des homz et du nopon, je me charge de cette fausse héritière. » reprend-t-elle avant de quitter ses collègues.

« Elle a l'air remontée…

\- Ça se comprend : si le dauphin refuse le trône, ça devrait être à elle qu'il revient. C'est la fille de la première dame, après tout.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la fille de l'empereur, si ?

\- Tout comme cette arriviste n'est pas la fille de la première dame.

\- Assez discuté, intervient une autre hayenthe. Il est temps d'y aller. »

Les deux femmes acquiescent en se relevant.

Les assassins épinglent une broche noire en forme de trèfle à leur boutonnière, symbole de l'Ordre de Bionis. Les trois pétales du trèfle représentent les trois vertus de l'Ordre : Pureté, Liberté et Puissance. Cette broche, autrefois dorée, était portée fièrement par les membres de l'Ordre, mais depuis sa dissolution officielle par l'empereur Lumian, les membres de l'Ordre vivent dans l'ombre et ont changé la couleur de leur broche pour ne jamais oublier cette trahison. Le trèfle d'Eryth a la particularité de conserver la chaleur, la diffusant ensuite quand il fait plus froid. En porter à la boutonnière est un rappel constant que la chaleur de Bionis les protège.

Depuis des siècles, il est dit que le trèfle d'Eryth apporte le désespoir à quiconque pose les yeux dessus. Ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence si cette superstition est née peu de temps après la création de l'Ordre.

* * *

**Trèfle désespoir :**_ Une fleur aux propriétés thermiques. Elle vous tiendra chaud._


	130. Asperge rose (Eryth)

Malgré la surprise provoquée par l'arrivée inattendue du groupe d'assassins, Dunban, Reyn, Riki, Sharla et Shulk ont réussi à vaincre leurs assaillantes sans trop de difficultés, si on exclut le fait que Shulk a oublié que Monado ne peut pas blesser les gens…

« D'où sortent ces gens ? » demande Reyn en reprenant son souffle.

Il n'a pas le temps de chercher une réponse qu'Alvis surgit dans la pièce, ayant pressenti le danger. Peu de temps après arrive Kallian, accompagné de deux gardes.

Après de longues explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qui a conduit Alvis et Kallian à venir ici, la tension retombe.

Selon Alvis, les assassins sont des membres de l'Ordre de Bionis, comme en témoigne leur broche. Elles ont dû prendre leurs ordres de quelqu'un de haut placé…

Soudain, Shulk se rappelle d'une vision qu'il a eue pendant le discours de Sorean.

« Kallian ! Melia est en danger ! s'écrie-t-il. Elle sera assassinée près d'un autel si nous ne la trouvons pas très vite !

\- Assassinée ? répète Kallian. Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Shulk et moi partageons le même don, explique Alvis.

\- Un autre devin ? s'étonne Kallian. Alors, cela signifie que… vous pouvez prédire l'avenir ?

\- Oui, répond Shulk. Nous devons partir à sa recherche ! Vite !

\- C'est inacceptable, répond Kallian après un court instant de réflexion. Ceux qui pénètrent dans la nécropole doivent s'y rendre seuls. »

Voyant les regards chargés d'incompréhension des homz et du nopon, Kallian poursuit :

« Ce faisant, ils placent leur vie entre les mains du destin. Et s'ils meurent, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de monter sur le trône.

\- Vous êtes pas sérieux ? s'étonne Reyn. C'est votre sœur, enfin ! C'est Melia !

\- Du calme, Reyn. » tempère Dunban, ayant une idée derrière la tête.

Le héros des Homz demande confirmation au prince hayenthe que ce règlement ne s'applique qu'aux Hayenthes. Ayant obtenu une réponse positive, il expose son point de vue à Kallian :

« Peu m'importe à quel point ce rituel est important pour votre peuple. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la vie de votre sœur est en jeu. Si vous acceptez de nous faire confiance, nous trouverons le moyen de la sauver. »

Le prince s'avance de quelques pas, intéressé par la proposition, avant de demander à Dunban :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Dunban. Disons que je suis le protecteur de ce groupe d'Homz casseurs de Mékons. »

« Il prend à peine la grosse tête… » se dit Sarla dans son fort intérieur.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre une fois de plus, et deux hayenthes entrent en poussant un chariot.

« Voici votre brunch, dit un des deux livreurs.

\- Nous sommes navrés de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, seulement… commence le second avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Kallian. Votre Altesse ?

\- Ah ! s'exclame Dunban. Le room service est enfin arrivé. Cependant, je crois que vous arrivez un peu tard.

\- Ouais ! s'écrie Reyn, alors que les deux livreurs sont complètement abasourdis par la présence de Kallian et d'Alvis, sans compter les hayenthes à terre. J'ai la dalle !

\- Riki aussi a faim ! piaille le nopon.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le temps, je vous ferais remarquer, répond Dunban.

\- Ça dépend, répond Reyn en s'approchant du plateau repas. C'est quoi qu'y a à manger ?

\- Heu… des asperges roses. » finit par répondre un des livreurs tandis que le roux soulève une cloche. Dessous, une botte d'asperges de couleur rosée fume en emplissant l'air d'une odeur plutôt relevée.

« A l'air miam-miam ! s'enthousiasme Riki.

\- Ça a l'air épicé ce truc, remarque Reyn.

\- C'est le cas. » répond Alvis, visiblement amusé par le brusque changement de sujet de conversation. Tandis que Kallian ainsi que les gardes et livreurs hayenthes sont déstabilisés par l'absurdité de la scène, Shulk se permet de rappeler l'ordre des priorités aux deux goinfres qui commencent déjà à manger :

« On mangera plus tard ! Melia a besoin de notre aide !

\- Ah ! s'exclame Riki. Pompagnie doit sauver Melly ! Assez mangé Reyn ! Reyn pas avoir sens des priorités !

\- Tu peux parler, boule de poil ! »

* * *

**Asperge rose :**_ Tellement épicée que vous risquez la combustion spontanée !_


	131. Diode verte (Nécropole)

A mesure qu'elle descend dans le couloir d'entrée de la nécropole, le cœur de Melia bat de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Quelles peuvent bien être ces épreuves ? La ministre Lorithia lui a dit que ceux qui accèdent au trône sans en être digne passent l'éternité dans les limbes. Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? Est-ce que si elle échoue ici, elle mourra ? A moins qu'un sort pire encore ne lui soit réservé…

Melia parvient enfin dans la salle dans laquelle doit commencer l'épreuve. Si ce que lui a dit Kallian est correct, elle doit s'identifier avec son sang pour attester de son appartenance à la famille royale. La salle est baignée d'une légère lumière bleutée, émanant des lampes encastrées dans le plafond et l'encadrement de la porte scellée en face d'elle. Un piédestal trône au milieu de la salle ; sans doute est-ce là qu'elle doit s'identifier.

Tandis qu'elle observe le piédestal, elle remarque qu'une lueur vert pâle se projette sur son côté droit. En regardant sur sa droite, elle trouve la source de cette faible lumière. Il s'agit d'une petite diode couverte d'une fine pellicule de mousse.

Voir cette touche de végétation au milieu de la technologie de la nécropole a un effet réconfortant sur Melia. Elle se sent étrangement proche de cet hybride entre mécanique et nature. Elle aussi, elle est un mélange de deux mondes que tout oppose…

Elle se ressaisit en détournant vivement le regard de la diode moussue. Elle ne doit pas fléchir ! Elle doit garder la tête haute et aller de l'avant ! Pour son peuple ! Et pour son père…

* * *

**Diode verte :** _Recouverte de mousse, elle brille faiblement. Étrangement émouvante._


	132. Tube blanc (Nécropole)

Une fois l'analyse génomique terminée, Melia est autorisée à entrer dans la nécropole.

La jeune héritière progresse dans un couloir aux teintes lumineuses, particulièrement chatoyantes comparées aux lueurs glaciales de l'entrée.

Après quelques mètres, elle arrive dans une immense salle circulaire sans sol. Les seuls endroits à sa hauteur sont le petit promontoire sur lequel elle se trouve, un autre promontoire de l'autre côté de la pièce, au pied d'une autre porte, ainsi qu'un disque au centre de la salle, séparé d'elle par plusieurs dizaines de mètres de vide.

« Comment suis-je sensée me rendre là-bas ? se demande-t-elle. J'espère qu'il n'est pas prévu que je m'y rende en volant… »

Au centre de la pièce, un gardien de métal l'attend. Il semblerait que l'épreuve consiste à le vaincre. Mais avant de pouvoir le vaincre, il faut l'atteindre…

« Peut-être cette épreuve est-elle conçue pour les sang-purs… » marmonne Melia, déçue.

Elle décide quand même d'observer les environs à la recherche d'un éventuel mécanisme et remarque que sur le sol au bord du précipice est gravé l'emblème de sa famille. Quand elle s'approche de lui pour l'examiner en détail, ce dernier s'illumine et un pont de lumière apparait pour relier l'endroit où se trouve Melia à la plateforme centrale.

« Seuls les héritiers peuvent passer… » comprend Melia en s'avançant.

Après s'être assurée que le pont lumineux est solide, elle s'avance jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

Le gardien s'éveille et s'élance sur elle, mais Melia ne manque pas d'expérience et il ne lui faut pas plus d'une minute pour éliminer la machine grâce à sa maîtrise de l'éther. Une fois son souffle repris, elle contemple la carcasse du gardien gisant au sol. Un tube de métal de couleur blanc cassé s'en est détaché et repose au sol à quelques mètres d'elle.

Il s'agit d'une antenne, visiblement. Elle est légèrement arquée, dans une courbe pleine de grâce. Melia a toujours su trouver de l'élégance dans les objets mécaniques et métalliques.

« Parce que nous sommes des ingénieurs, croit-on donc que la beauté ne nous préoccupe pas dans nos constructions et qu'en même temps que nous faisons solide et durable, nous ne nous efforçons pas de faire élégant ? »

Elle a toujours été d'accord avec cette citation de l'architecte Eiffel. Chaque construction est belle à sa manière, même ce bête tube de métal.

Elle finit par sortir de sa contemplation pour continuer sa route dans la nécropole, prête à faire face aux autres épreuves qui l'attendent.

* * *

**Tube blanc :** _Morceau de tube électronique cassé. Il n'a rien perdu de son élégance._


	133. Coccinelle azur (Nécropole)

Au plus profond de la nécropole hayente, dans un petit bassin rempli d'eau, une jeune coccinelle barbote. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on pourrait croire à première vue ; en réalité, elle chasse. En effet, son régime alimentaire est entre autre constitué de ces tous petits insectes qui vivent dans l'eau. En général, ils sont beaucoup plus rapides qu'elle, mais sa technique est bien rodée malgré son jeune âge : elle se laisse flotter à la surface de l'eau, feignant de s'être noyée, et lorsqu'une de ses proies s'approche un peu trop d'elle, elle plonge rapidement sa tête dans l'eau pour la manger.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle se laisse dériver tranquillement à la surface de l'eau le temps de digérer. Pour être sure de ne pas se noyer, elle emprisonne des bulles d'air dans les poils de ses pattes qui lui servent alors de flotteurs.

Au fil du temps le corps de cette espèce de coccinelle s'est adapté à son mode de vie. C'est pour cette raison que ses élytres sont couleur azur, cette teinte la rendant difficilement repérable à la surface de l'eau quand elle est immobile.

Malheureusement pour cette jeune coccinelle, sa sieste est brusquement interrompue par plusieurs longs cris se rapprochant avec une rapidité inquiétante. Prenant peur, elle libère certains de ses coussinets d'air et plaque les autres près de ça tête tout en plongeant dans le bassin. De cette manière, elle devrait pouvoir respirer sous l'eau quelques minutes.

Quelques instants plus tard, une énorme masse vient s'écraser dans l'eau du bassin, suivie de près par cinq autres. L'eau du bassin devient alors extrêmement mouvementée pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, le temps pour les six masses imposantes, qui semblent vivantes qui plus est, de quitter le bassin tandis que la jeune coccinelle fait de son mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« Qui a mis un trou dans un endroit pareil ? » s'exclame Reyn en sortant du bassin.

« Comme je le disais, c'est un mécanisme de défense. » reprend Alvis avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

* * *

**Coccinelle azur : **_Emprisonne des bulles d'air dans ses poils pour respirer sous l'eau._


	134. Saucisse exquise (Nécropole)

Le groupe poursuit sa progression dans la nécropole à la recherche de Melia. Après quelques minutes de marche d'un pas alerte (enfin, surtout Shulk, Sharla, Alvis et Dunban ; ce serait trop en demander aux deux autres), ils se stoppent net à l'entente d'un grondement lugubre, renforcé par l'écho qui règne en ces lieux et qui les empêche de localiser distinctement la menace.

« C'était quoi ça ? finit par demander Dunban.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu un son pareil, commente Alvis.

\- Ça être estomac de Riki. »

Tous se retournent vers le concerné, incrédules, avant qu'un nouveau grondement ne retentisse, provenant clairement du petit nopon cette fois-ci.

« Décidément, je n'ai jamais entendu un son pareil… répète Alvis.

\- Tu pourrais pas dire à ton ventre de se taire ? râle Reyn. C'est super pénible !

\- Est pas faute à Riki si Riki a faim !

\- Mais… d'habitude tu tiens plus longtemps sans manger, non ? demande Sharla.

\- Est parce que d'habitude Riki trouve toujours truc à grignoter, mais ici a que ressorts et mécanique pas miam-miam. » explique-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un gargouillement.

« Je vais pas le supporter ! » finit par crier Reyn. Avisant une sorte de tube doré, il s'en saisit et le tend à Riki :

« Tiens, mange ça et fiche-nous la paix ! »

Riki prend l'étrange chose que lui tend Reyn et alors que son estomac commence une fois de plus à crier famine, il mord dedans à pleines dents, sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

« Heu… Tu sais que ça n'a aucune chance d'être comestible, le prévient Shulk.

\- Est pas mauvais, répond Riki en mâchonnant le tube, juste dur-dur.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas manger ce… truc ? demande Sharla incrédule.

\- Ça saucisse exquise ! s'exclame Riki en continuant de mâchonner. Riki aime et ventre à Riki aime aussi !

\- Hé ben on va pas s'en plaindre ! » conclut Reyn en reprenant la marche.

* * *

**Saucisse exquise :**_ Une sorte de tube doré. Riki a trouvé son nom en le mâchonnant._


	135. Lampe spirale (Nécropole)

Après une petite escalade, particulièrement éprouvante pour le devin impérial, le groupe arrive dans une salle circulaire imposante au milieu de laquelle flotte une immense boule de couleur bleu clair dont la composition ne saute pas tout de suite aux yeux.

« C'est une sacrée boule de… je sais pas quoi ! s'étonne Reyn à la vue de la boule lumineuse.

\- Riki aime bien ! Jolie brillance ! commente le nopon.

\- Au moins elle ne nous attaque pas. » remarque Shulk en s'avançant prudemment.

Soudain, un bruit rauque retentit dans la pièce.

« Calme ton ventre, boule de poil ! s'énerve Reyn.

\- Est pas Riki. » répond le nopon.

Le sol se met à trembler alors que le bruit s'amplifie.

« Regardez ! » crie Dunban en désignant le plafond de la pièce.

Depuis l'endroit qu'il indique, une créature mi-mécanique mi-organique descend à toute vitesse, avant d'atterrir au centre de la pièce dans un grand fracas.

« Un autre mécanisme de défense ? se demande Shulk.

\- A vue de nez, je dirais que c'est le gardien de la nécropole. » remarque Dunban.

Baigné dans la lumière chatoyante de plusieurs lampes disposées à même le sol autour de la salle, le gardien de la nécropole, un orluga amélioré avec des pièces mécaniques de robots hayenthes, fonce sur les intrus.

Le combat qui s'en suit est particulièrement violent. Les coups fusent dans tous les sens et le gardien se révèle être un adversaire particulièrement coriace. Malgré tout, la puissance combinée du mécano, du bourrin, de la médecin, du héros et du héropon finit par venir à bout du gardien, non sans avoir ravagé la pièce où s'est déroulé le combat.

« Wahou ! s'écrie Reyn. Il était balaise celui-là !

\- On y est peut-être allés un peu fort, remarque Sharla.

\- Vous n'étiez en effet pas obligés de détruire les lampes. » souligne Alvis en désignant une des lampes en forme d'hélice, fendue de part en part.

« C'est dommage, déplore Shulk en regardant la lampe. Elle avait de l'allure…

\- Veuillez excuser Reyn, dit Dunban à Alvis. Il ne sait pas encore se contrôler quand il se bat.

\- Hein ?! s'insurge le roux. C'est pas moi qui l'ai cassée !

\- C'est bien ton genre, pourtant, renchérit Sharla.

\- Faux ! Moi je broie, je fends pas ! Si je l'avais touchée, elle serait pas en aussi bon état.

\- C'est pas faux… marmonne Sharla. Donc c'est soit Shulk, soit Dunban…

\- Peut-être avons-nous plus urgent à faire que de déterminer qui est responsable, propose Dunban, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il pourrait très bien être celui qui s'est un peu trop emporté durant le combat.

\- Ouais ! reprend Reyn. C'te nécropole arrête pas de nous ralentir en plus !

\- Ça aurait été plus vite si un certain individu n'avait pas eu la bonne idée d'appuyer sur ce bouton… lance Alvis.

\- Individu, c'est Reyn ! » enfonce Riki.

* * *

**Lampe spirale :** _Une lampe hélicoïdale fendue au-delà de tout espoir._


	136. Perce-oreille vert (Nécropole)

Au plus profond de la nécropole hayenthe, Melia s'apprête à se présenter devant l'autel des anciens. En franchissant la dernière porte, elle inspire profondément pour rassembler ses forces. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à faire son premier pas vers l'autel, elle remarque à ses pieds une chose d'un vert intense qui se déplace à toute vitesse. En la regardant de plus près, elle voit qu'il s'agit d'un perce-oreille vert, mais elle n'en a jamais vu avec une couleur aussi intense.

Comme beaucoup d'espèces, la couleur de la carapace de cet insecte dépend fortement de son régime alimentaire, et donc de son habitat. N'ayant que des coccinelles azur à se mettre sous la dent, le perce-oreille de la nécropole a un apport plus important en pigments bleus, ce qui renforce la coloration verte de sa carapace.

Une fois l'insecte parti, Melia se recentre sur ses obligations et s'approche de l'autel des anciens avec détermination. Après qu'elle se soit agenouillée, la même voix légèrement robotique qu'à l'entrée s'élève. La voix se présente comme une projection de ce que serait le tout premier empereur des Hayenthes. Elle poursuit ensuite en parlant de la volonté de la lignée impériale de mélanger son sang avec celui des Homz, dans l'espoir de se libérer de leur malédiction.

Melia ne comprend pas vraiment de quoi parle son ancêtre. Le sang homz serait donc une bénédiction ? Est-ce pour cette raison que son père a voulu faire d'elle son héritière à la place de son frère ? Parce qu'elle a moins de sang hayenthe dans les veines ?

« Je ne comprends pas, marmonne-t-elle.

\- C'est sans importance, reprend l'ancêtre. Je vous confère ce sceau. »

Une lueur émane alors d'une pierre bleue au sommet de l'autel pour venir imprimer un sceau de lumière sur le front de Melia.

« Vous serez la prochaine dirigeante des Hayenthes. Et probablement la dernière. » conclut l'ancêtre avec solennité.

La dernière ? Que va-t-il donc se passer ?

Melia n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ces questions qu'une voix féminine surgit derrière elle :

« Alors, les ancêtres vous accordent leur bénédiction. »

Melia se retourne vers la voix, surprise, et découvre une hayenthe masquée armée de deux poignards. Une broche noire en forme de trèfle est épinglée à sa boutonnière.

* * *

**Perce-oreille vert :** _Son vert intense varie en fonction de son habitat._


	137. Passion macro (Nécropole)

Tandis qu'ils courent vers ce qui semble être la dernière salle de la nécropole, les cinq homz et le nopon entendent une voix féminine furieuse s'élever devant eux :

« Une semi-Homz dégénérée n'est pas digne de monter sur le trône !

\- Melia… s'étonne Shulk à voix haute. Une semi-Homz ? »

En arrivant dans la salle, ils trouvent leur amie en proie avec un des assassins de l'Ordre de Bionis.

« Melia ! s'écrie Shulk.

\- Shulk ? » s'étonne l'héritière. Alors que le groupe de Shulk pénètre dans la salle de l'autel, un télessia surgit du haut de la salle pour leur barrer le passage.

« Un télessia ? Dans la nécropole ? s'étonne Melia.

\- A quoi bon vous soucier de cela quand votre mort est si proche ? » répond l'assassin avant de se jeter sur elle.

N'écoutant que leur instinct, Shulk, Riki, Reyn, Sharla et Dunban se ruent dans la pièce pour engager le combat contre le télessia et l'assassin.

La bataille est rude, mais la puissance du Silence de Monado permet à Shulk et ses amis de prendre l'avantage. L'assassin décide alors de jouer sa dernière carte :

« Ce n'est pas terminé ! Télessia, emporte cette vermine dans ta tombe ! »

Le télessia se gonfle alors d'éther en émettant de plus en plus de lumière.

« Éloignez-vous ! crie Melia en comprenant le plan de l'assassin. Le télessia va se sacrifier ! »

Alors qu'une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce et que Reyn se place devant Melia pour tenter de la protéger avec son bouclier, Alvis décide de jouer une de ses cartes secrètes en créant un bouclier d'éther entre le télessia et eux. Lorsque le monstre explose enfin, toute l'énergie dégagée est dispersée plus loin dans la salle, blessant gravement l'assassin.

« On a eu chaud ! s'exclame Reyn une fois le calme revenu.

\- Alvis, poursuit Shulk. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, Shulk, répond le devin.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? » demande Melia à Shulk, pouvant enfin poser cette question qui lui tourne en tête depuis leur irruption ici. Le blond lève son arme avant de répondre :

« Monado m'a prévenu. Elle m'a averti que tu étais en danger. Je suis content qu'on soit arrivés à temps. »

Melia est stupéfaite. Ils sont venus pour elle ?! Au début elle pensait qu'ils l'avaient aidée dans la jungle de Makna seulement pour qu'elle les conduise jusqu'à l'île-prison, mais peut-être que ça va plus loin que ça…

De leur côté, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban et Alvis inspectent les environs à la recherche de l'assassin, mais ils n'en trouvent aucune trace : elle s'est échappée.

Alors que Melia s'approche, l'air pensive, de l'autel pour récupérer la lueur impériale qui s'y trouve, conformément à la volonté de son père, Sharla ramasse une étrange pelote de fil rouge vif.

« La couleur de la passion. » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Après une observation minutieuse, elle conclut qu'il s'agit d'une bête pelote de laine, même si elle est incapable de déterminer l'animal dont elle est issue, ni la façon dont elle s'est retrouvée ici.

Après tout, comment aurait-elle pu savoir que la créature que Riki a nommé « minidoux » produit une laine d'extrêmement bonne qualité et que l'une des personnes qui visite fréquemment la nécropole apprécie particulièrement tricoter durant son maigre temps libre…

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demande Dunban.

\- Une pelote de fil, répond la médecin.

\- Étrange… marmonne le héros des Homz. Comment elle s'est retrouvée ici ?

\- Je me posais la même qustion.

\- Bah… soupire-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ce ne serait pas le premier mystère insoluble qu'on rencontre.

\- Ha ha ! Tu as raison.

\- Sharla a trouvé objet ? demande Riki. Alors Sharla donne nom !

\- D'accord, Riki. Alors ce sera « passion macro ».

\- Est chouette nom ! jubile Riki. Riki adore maquereau ! »

A quelques pas de là, tandis que Melia se saisit de la lueur impériale, elle ne peut se défaire de cette impression étrange. Comme si… Shulk et ses amis étaient devenus très spéciaux pour elle. Comme… des amis.

Des amis… Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en a pas eus, si bien qu'elle en a presque oublié ce que cela fait d'en avoir. Et encore, elle n'est même pas sûre de pouvoir appeler « amis » les enfants qu'elle a côtoyés dans sa jeunesse. Beaucoup ont cherché à s'approcher d'elle uniquement pour obtenir les faveurs de son père ou de son frère. Mais eux, c'est différent… Peut-être peut-elle vraiment les considérer comme amis. Elle le veut, en tout cas.

Alors qu'elle se retourne vers la sortie de la salle, son regard croise celui de Shulk. Il lui sourit, avec une franchise et une bienveillance qui lui font chaud au cœur. Il a bravé les dangers que représente la nécropole pour elle… Il y a quelque chose de très rassurant dans le fait de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur vous, c'est indéniable.

« Shulk… Mes amis… finit-elle par dire avec un peu d'émotion dans la voix. Je vous remercie. Vous m'avez sauvée. »

En prononçant le mot « amis », sa gorge se serre. La peur de se faire trahir une nouvelle fois, comme dans son enfance, reste présente malgré les décennies. Riki a dû sentir sa peur, car il s'approche d'elle et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

« Melly pas s'en faire. Melly fait partie de pompagnie, et pompagnie toujours veiller sur ses membres ! »

Ces mots et la sincérité du héropon chassent ses derniers doutes. Oui, elle peut les considérer comme ses amis.

« Grande joie pour Riki ! piaille le nopon en sautillant. Melly va bien ! Tout ça grâce au héropon !

\- Ça, c'est ta version de l'histoire, boule de poils ! » rétorque Reyn.

* * *

**Passion macro :** _Pelote de fil rouge. Sharla l'a baptisée spontanément._


	138. Radis tropical (Eryth)

Pendant que Shulk s'entretient avec l'empereur Sorean, Sharla, Dunban, Riki et Reyn se prélassent sur la terrasse des cieux, à quelques mètres de la salle d'audience, profitant de la chaleur du milieu d'après-midi.

Dunban regarde vaguement l'île-prison en face de lui, plongé dans ses pensées. De son côté, Sharla contemple la place centrale à travers la verrière d'Alcamoth, plusieurs centaines de mètres en contrebas. Reyn s'est allongé à quelques pas d'elle pour tenter de roupiller un peu, malgré la nature inconfortable du sol. Enfin, Riki se contente de faire les cent pas, avec une mine inhabituellement renfrognée.

Après quelques minutes, Sharla brise le silence, toujours un peu distraite par sa contemplation d'Alcamoth :

« Vous pensez que l'empereur veut quoi à Shulk ?

\- Y va nous autoriser à aller à l'île-prison, nan ? répond Reyn.

\- Je me demande s'il n'y a pas autre chose… marmonne Sharla. Tu en penses quoi, Dunban ? »

L'intéressé ne répond pas. Surprise par l'absence de réponse, la médecin se retourne vers lui et constate qu'il semble réfléchir. Elle lui fait un petit signe de la main pour attirer son attention.

« Tu penses à quoi ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- A Melia, répond le héros des Homz.

\- T'es amoureux ? raille Reyn avec la voix calme de quelqu'un qui profite de la chaleur du soleil.

\- Très drôle, répond Dunban. Je me demandais juste pourquoi Melia a hérité du trône. Kallian n'était-il pas le mieux placé ?

\- Ce n'est pas faux, répond Sharla.

\- Kallian est un successeur on ne peut plus légitime. Alors pourquoi avoir choisi Melia ? Et comment se fait-il que Kallian ne trouve rien à y redire ?

\- Moi, tu sais, ces trucs de politique, ça me passe au dessus de la tête, baille Reyn avant d'à nouveau tenter de s'endormir.

\- Vous pensez que c'est à cause de son allure différente ? demande Sharla.

\- Tu parles de son absence d'ailes ? demande Dunban.

\- Melly a ailes, intervient Riki. Sont justes plus petites qu'autres tête-à-plumes… »

Le visage un peu pâle du nopon inquiète Sharla et Dunban, qui viennent seulement de le remarquer :

« Tout va bien ? demande Sharla.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, remarque Dunban.

\- Riki a un peu mal au bedon, répond le nopon en se tenant le ventre. Doit être radis bizarre…

\- C'est vrai que ces radis étaient étranges, souligne Dunban.

\- Un radis noir à la chair verte, ça déroute, c'est sûr, renchérit Reyn qui écoute la conversation d'une oreille.

\- Je crois que j'ai bien fait de n'en goûter qu'un, marmonne Dunban.

\- Dundun a raison, radis pas frais ! se plaint Riki.

\- Je pense surtout que tu n'aurais pas dû en manger une cinquantaine, souligne Sharla.

\- Sharla, un. Boule de poil, zéro, commente Reyn.

\- Riki avait faim, alors Riki manger, rétorque le nopon.

\- Mais en te gavant comme ça, tu as fait une indigestion, explique la médecin. C'est pas la faute des radis.

\- Sharla a peut-être raison, accorde Riki. Riki avait super-méga-giga-faim après sortie de nécropole, alors Riki a mangé tout plein.

\- Pourtant t'as mangé des… comment t'appelles ça ? Saucisses exquises ? se moque Reyn.

\- Était trop dur ! Riki a pas pu manger !

\- Prends ça et allonge-toi un moment, dit Sharla en tendant au nopon une décoction à base de marguerites orbes. Ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques minutes.

\- Merci-pon ! Sharla bien mériter sa place de deuxième meilleur amipon du groupe !

\- Et moi, j'suis combien ? demande Reyn, s'attendant à être quatrième ou cinquième.

\- Reyn est cent-trente-huitième ! » répond le nopon.

* * *

**Radis tropical :** _Radis doux qui révèle une couleur exotique sous sa peau noire._


	139. Dahlia mystique (Alcamoth)

Melia n'a droit qu'à une nuit de repos avant la cérémonie d'investiture.

Une fois la cérémonie achevée, elle retourne dans ses quartiers pour se détendre, la lueur impériale autour du cou, conformément aux conseils de son père. La matinée est à peine entamée, la future impératrice peut donc profiter de ses jardins privés pendant quelques heures.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, ses balades matinales parmi les massifs de fleurs couvertes de rosée l'ont toujours aidée à se détendre et oublier les obligations dues à son rang. La seule autre chose à avoir cet effet sur elle est la présence câline de Kælinn. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle a besoin de cette promenade relaxante. Les évènements des derniers jours ont été très intenses et se sont enchaînés à toute vitesse. Il y a seulement trois jours, elle perdait ses vassaux, ses plus fidèles serviteurs et plus intimes confidents. Son cœur saigne alors qu'elle les revoit tous les quatre venir la chercher pour l'accompagner dans sa mission dans la jungle de Makna.

Elle revoit encore les yeux rieurs d'Aizel, toujours un bon mot aux lèvres pour la faire sourire. Elle revoit les sourcils froncés de Garan, dont le sérieux et le professionnalisme avaient le don de la rassurer. Elle entend encore la voix calme et posée d'Hogard, toujours de bon conseil. Elle revoit le sourire chaleureux de Damil, l'être à la joie la plus contagieuse qu'elle ait connue.

En passant devant le parterre des dahlias mystiques, elle s'arrête. Ce sont ses fleurs préférées. Elle a toujours aimé ces imposantes fleurs jaunes, mais ce qui fait de cette plante sa favorite, c'est leur impressionnante résistance. Elles peuvent résister à des conditions extrêmes, comme le gel ou la sècheresse. Un jour, Damil lui a expliqué que ces fleurs sont un symbole fort pour la lignée impériale, comme un rappel qu'une chose en apparence faible ou frêle peut se révéler être extrêmement forte et résistante. C'est Aizel qui a pointé le parallèle avec la princesse, sur un ton un peu trop léger au goût de Garan, ce qu'il n'a pas manqué de faire remarquer. Elle se rappelle encore aujourd'hui des mots qu'Hogard a prononcés juste après :

« Vous êtes comme cette fleur, madame. Ceux qui ne voient en vous qu'une frêle jeune femme passent à côté de votre très grand potentiel. Vous serez une grande dame, madame, nous n'en doutons pas. »

Elle pleure en se remémorant ce jour. Jamais elle ne pourra se pardonner leur mort. Malgré tout, les mots de son père ont trouvé un écho tout particulier dans son cœur :

« Ne cherchez pas à vous départir de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Qu'il vous rappelle le sacrifice de ces hommes et ce que vous leur devez. »

Pour eux, pour honorer leur mémoire, elle guidera son peuple, elle sera forte. Plus jamais elle ne perdra un être cher, que ce soit son père, son frère, ou encore… lui.

« Melia ? Tu es ici ? » demande une voix qu'elle connait bien.

Elle se dépêche de se rendre sur l'allée du transporteur pour accueillir cette visite bienvenue.

« Êtes-vous ici pour me voir ? demande-t-elle en voyant ses amis.

\- Melly, amie de Riki ! » s'exclame le nopon.

Non, elle ne les perdra pas, elle le jure.

* * *

**Dahlia mystique :** _Adoré des têtes couronnées, ses fleurs jaunes sont très résistantes._


	140. Coquelicot funeste (Eryth)

« Melia super fantastique tout à l'heure ! la complimente Riki en faisant référence à la cérémonie. Riki trop fier de Melly ! »

Melia n'en revient toujours pas de la vitesse à laquelle se sont enchainés les évènements. Elle, héritière impériale… Elle a du mal à le réaliser.

« Quel jardin magnifique ! s'écrie Sharla en remarquant la beauté du lieu. Toutes ces fleurs… et cette fontaine ! Quand la colonie sera à nouveau en état, je te piquerai quelques idées !

\- Je vous en prie, observez-les de plus près. » propose Melia, à la plus grande joie de Sharla.

La jeune héritière est ravie de pouvoir partager son jardin avec ses amis. D'autant plus que Sharla apprécie grandement la visite. Même les garçons semblent apprécier son jardin. Melia est particulièrement flattée de cette approbation générale, même si ce n'est pas à elle que revient le mérite de la beauté de son jardin.

« Elles sont sublimes ! s'écrie Sharla devant un parterre de fleurs violettes.

\- Ce sont des coquelicots funestes, explique Melia.

\- Funestes ? s'étonne Sharla.

\- Seraient-elles de mauvais augure ? demande Dunban.

\- Si c'était le cas, je doute que quiconque souhaite les intégrer dans un jardin, rétorque Melia.

\- Vu comme ça… marmonne Dunban.

\- Melly, un. Dundun, zéro, piaille Riki. Comme Reyn dit !

\- Ces fleurs portent ce nom simplement parce qu'à une époque elles accompagnaient les rites funéraires, explique Melia.

\- En tout cas, elles sont hideuses, commente Reyn.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! s'indigne Melia.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne Reyn. Ce sont que des fleurs.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de les dénigrer ainsi ! s'emporte Melia.

\- J'ai fait que donner mon avis, se défend le roux.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un Jocrisse ! lance Melia, furieuse.

\- Reyn, le tact n'est pas une notion inutile, tu sais, commente Dunban.

\- Ah… ouais… comprend le roux. Heu… pardon.

\- Je t'ai rarement vue autant t'emporter, Melia, commente Shulk. Heu… sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr ! »

La remarque très pertinente du blond stoppe net Melia, qui se rend compte qu'elle s'est laissée aller à la colère.

« Reyn n'a pas voulu te vexer, rajoute Sharla. J'en suis sûre. »

Convaincue par la médecin, Melia réussit à se calmer et explique sa réaction :

« C'étaient les fleurs préférées de ma regrettée mère.

\- Regrettée ? s'étonne Reyn. Mais, je croyais que ta mère…

\- Son Altesse la première dame n'est pas ma mère naturelle, explique Melia. Les hommes de la famille impériale doivent prendre deux épouses : une Hayenthe et une Homz. Je suis la fille de la favorite. Un sang homz et hayenthe coule dans mes veines.

\- Oh ! » s'exclame Reyn en prenant pleinement conscience de l'impact de son manque de tact. Après quelques secondes de gêne, il finit par reprendre la parole :

« Je… je te demande pardon, Melia.

\- Je vous prie moi aussi de m'excuser pour m'être emportée de la sorte, répond Melia.

\- T'en fais pas, je comprends, répond le roux. C'est ma faute. C'est vrai que je suis pas doué pour la finesse…

\- Reyn est comme orluga dans usine à pollen, rajoute Riki.

\- Et puis, c'est pas parce que je les trouve pas belles qu'elles ont pas de charme, reprend Reyn sans prêter attention au nopon. C'est p't'être même le contraire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demande Melia, intriguée.

\- Y parait que j'ai très mauvais goût. Donc si je trouve un truc moche, c'est qu'en vrai c'est splendide, non ? »

Melia est particulièrement déroutée par cette réponse, qui fait par ailleurs éclater de rire Shulk et Sharla.

« En tout cas, pour les fleurs c'est vrai. » termine le roux.

Cette pointe d'autodérision finit par faire sourire Melia. Peut-être que Sharla avait raison quand elle lui disait qu'il a bon fond…

Les réjouissances s'interrompent brutalement lorsque la sirène anti-Mékons retentit.

* * *

**Coquelicot funeste :** _Pousse près des points d'eau. Ses pétales violets sont magnifiques._


	141. Boussole tonnerre (Autre)

Les Mékons attaquent la mer d'Eryth. Guidés par la vision de Shulk, les six amis se dirigent vers l'île-prison, là où s'est rendu l'empereur Sorean et où le porteur de Monado l'a vu mourir des griffes du Facia noir.

Melia guide Shulk, Sharla, Riki, Dunban et Reyn sur les récifs flottants de la mer d'Eryth, sous les hurlements des canons des Mékons et des mécanismes de défense hayenthes.

Alors qu'ils parviennent sur un îlot partiellement recouvert d'un sol artificiel de couleur blanche, Melia peste :

« Pourquoi les sceaux ne sont-ils pas levés ?!

\- Quels sceaux ? demande Dunban.

\- Le transporteur vers l'île-prison se trouve sur ce récif, explique Melia. Cependant, afin que toute personne étrangère ne puisse pas l'emprunter, il est gardé par deux sceaux.

\- Mais… Et l'empereur ? demande Shulk.

\- Si Père s'est rendu sur l'île-prison, les sceaux devraient être levés, s'inquiète la jeune héritière.

\- On va le retrouver, Melia, rassure Reyn. Je te le promets.

\- Melia ? s'étonne une voix inconnue à quelques dizaines de mètres. Seriez-vous Melia Antiqua ? »

Le groupe se retourne vers l'origine de la voix et y découvre un hayente aux grandes ailes et à la tenue déchirée.

« C'est bien elle. Que lui voulez-vous ? demande Dunban, un peu méfiant.

\- Non, Dunban ! intervient Melia.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande le héros des Homz, avant de comprendre qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que Melia porte un masque lors de ses apparitions publiques.

\- Notre future héritière est une sang-mêlé, constate l'hayenthe.

\- Et en quoi c'est un problème ? demande Sharla avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

\- Oh ! s'étonne l'hayenthe. Je ne pense pas que c'est un problème ! Voyez-vous, je suis sang-mêlé moi-même.

\- Vos ailes sont longues pourtant, remarque Shulk.

\- Certains sang-mêlés ont la chance d'avoir une apparence identique aux sang-purs, explique Melia.

\- C'est exact, confirme l'hayenthe.

\- Et vous êtes ? demande Melia.

\- Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser madame ! Je m'appelle Jaech, je suis responsable de la centrale d'éther au nord d'ici. Je… »

Il est coupé par une grosse explosion qui retentit à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux.

« Pas le temps d'écouter vie de tête-à-plume ! s'écrie Riki. Pompagnie doit sauver papapon à Melly !

\- C'est pour ça que je me suis permis de vous interpeller, répond Jaech. J'ai vu l'un des gardes de son Altesse lever le sceau Kathora, non loin de la centrale d'éther.

\- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas levé ? demande Sharla.

\- Le garde a remis le sceau en place peu de temps après, explique Jaech.

\- Père a refermé le passage derrière lui, comprend Melia. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour t'empêcher de le suivre, déduit Dunban.

\- Je peux lever le sceau Kathora pour vous, madame, si vous le souhaitez, propose Jaech.

\- C'est impossible, répond l'héritière. Toute personne étrangère à la famille impériale doit présenter un blason spécial pour ôter les sceaux.

\- Permettez-moi au moins de vous servir de guide dans ce cas, propose Jaech, soucieux d'aider sa future impératrice.

\- Non, vu l'allure de vos vêtements, vous en avez déjà assez fait, répond Melia. Vous devez vous mettre à l'abri ! Si la centrale est hors de danger, rejoignez Alcamoth et restez-y jusqu'à ce que le danger soit écarté !

\- En êtes-vous sûre, madame ?

\- On se charge de sa protection, répond Shulk. Courrez vous mettre à l'abri !

\- Dans ce cas, prenez au moins ceci ! » répond Jaech en tendant une boussole à Melia. Au premier coup d'œil, elle semble d'excellente facture. L'aiguille en forme d'éclair et la rose des vents en léger relief semblent attester d'une pièce particulièrement travaillée, peut-être même unique.

« Pourquoi me donnez-vous cela ? demande Melia.

\- Je veux vous aider à ma manière, aussi dérisoire soit-elle, explique Jaech. Vous avez relevé l'épreuve de la nécropole pour prouver votre valeur. J'ai même entendu dire que vous avez affronté une créature horrifique et que vous avez échappé à un assassinat.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite par ici… marmonne Dunban.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous ne voulons pas perdre notre future impératrice. » termine Jaech.

Une autre explosion détonne à quelques centaines de mètres au dessus d'eux.

« On y va ! » crie Dunban, recentré sur la nature catastrophique de la situation par cette explosion, avant de courir vers un transporteur qui semble mener vers l'un des sceaux. Les autres membres du groupe le suivent tandis que Jaech court se réfugier dans la capitale impériale.

Alors qu'elle court en direction du sceau Soltana, Melia ne peut s'empêcher de se demander à voix haute :

« A-t-il vraiment eu peur que je me perde dans les terres qui m'ont vu naître ?

\- Cette boussole a l'air vraiment précieuse en plus, commente Shulk.

\- Je pense surtout qu'il s'agit d'une marque de respect envers toi, explique Dunban.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Malgré l'urgence de la situation, tu as pris le temps de penser à sa sécurité. » poursuit Dunban.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il s'agit de l'un de ses semblables. Et quel rapport avec ce présent ?

« C'est probablement sa façon de te dire qu'il voit en toi une future grande impératrice. » termine Dunban.

Melia pose les yeux sur la boussole. Une grande impératrice, vraiment ?

Elle inspire amplement en serrant le présent dans sa main, avant de le glisser dans sa sacoche tout en jurant de tout faire pour être à la hauteur.

* * *

**Boussole tonnerre :** _Les explorateurs l'apprécient. Sa flèche ressemble à un éclair._


	142. Bille marine (Eryth)

Une fois les deux sceaux levés, le groupe retourne à l'endroit où doit se trouver le transporteur pour l'île-prison.

« C'est toujours pas activé ? demande Reyn. Y a rien qu'a bougé.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que les deux piliers se sont élevés ? s'étonne Sharla.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demande Reyn. Je vois qu'un espèce de machin avec deux tours.

\- Ce sont les deux piliers qui sont sortis du sol, explique Dunban.

\- Et comment des trucs aussi gros ont pu bouger comme par magie ? Il me fait marcher, hein ? demande Reyn à Shulk.

\- Je ne crois pas… répond le blond.

\- La technologie hayenthe est grandement supérieure à celle de votre espèce, explique Melia. L'arche sororale formée par les deux piliers est la preuve que les sceaux ont été levés. A présent, il ne reste qu'à activer le transporteur.

\- Comment faut faire ? demande Riki.

\- Suivez-moi. » répond la jeune héritière en se dirigeant vers une rampe d'accès qui longe l'un des piliers.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe arrive sur un promontoire à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol, entre les deux piliers. Au centre du promontoire se dresse une console d'activation. En reconnaissant le même mécanisme qu'à la nécropole, Riki ne peut s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« Reyn pas toucher à bouton !

\- C'est bon, râle Reyn. C'est qu'un bouton !

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, il vaut mieux que je sois la seule à le toucher, informe Melia.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord, approuve Shulk.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris… marmonne Reyn. On peut peut-être passer à autre chose…

\- A truc bribrille ici ! » s'écrie Riki en remarquant un scintillement bleu à quelques pas de la console.

« C'est une bille marine, explique Melia en l'observant de près.

\- Elle est très belle, commente Sharla.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, remarque Shulk en voyant la mine renfrognée de Melia. Tu n'es pas très pierres précieuses ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répond Melia. Je la trouve très belle, mais elle est surtout connue pour être le symbole des sang-purs.

\- Comment ça ? demande Dunban.

\- En porter sous forme de parures d'aile, c'est afficher sa fierté d'être de sang pur, ainsi qu'un profond mépris pour les sang-mêlés et les Homz, explique Melia avec un l'air sombre.

\- Y a vraiment des gens qui affichent leur mépris comme ça ?! s'étonne Reyn.

\- C'est le principe de la symbolique, se moque Dunban.

\- Ça je sais, répond Reyn. Mais le mépris ça s'affiche pas normalement, si ?

\- Malheureusement, c'est une chose très courante, déplore Melia. Les sang-mêlés ont toujours été persécutés à cause de leurs origines impures…

\- C'est stupide ! s'indigne Shulk.

\- Shulk ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Comment peut-on penser que les origines d'une personne sont impures ?! poursuit Shulk. Je comprends qu'on puisse être fier de ses origines, mais pas au point de considérer les autres comme inférieures !

\- Dickson avait raison, répond Dunban. Tu es encore naïf. Ce n'est malheureusement pas si rare, même chez les Homz.

\- On dirait un collier, remarque Sharla, sans se rendre compte qu'elle coupe une conversation.

\- Sharla a raison ! confirme Riki. Pierre est sur collier comme collier de Melly !

\- Pardon ? demande Melia.

\- Riki a raison ! confirme Sharla. C'est le même que ta lueur impériale, Melia.

\- Ah oui, tiens, remarque Reyn. Sauf que ton collier est gris et celui-là est bleu.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont très similaires, concède Melia.

\- Trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence… ajoute Dunban.

\- Tu penses que c'est une autre lueur ? demande Sharla en se souvenant que les lueurs de Satorl étaient au nombre de quatre.

\- Melly devrait la prendre ! piaille Riki.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? demande Melia.

\- Si pas bonne idée, Riki dit rien et Melly la ramène ici, propose le nopon.

\- Tu veux vraiment que Melia se balade avec un truc qui dit qu'elle aime pas les sang-mêlés ? intervient Reyn. T'as écouté ce qu'on a dit, boule de poil ?

\- Ce n'est qu'en parure d'aile que la bille marine a cette signification, explique Melia. Sertie sur un collier, c'est une pierre précieuse comme une autre.

\- Alors Melly la prend ! invite Riki.

\- Mais… hésite Melia.

\- Riki a trouvé pierre, alors Riki choisit quoi en faire ! Et Riki choisit de faire cadeau à Melly !

\- D'accord, répond Melia, convaincue par le nopon. Merci, Riki. »

Une fois la lueur océanique passée autour de son cou, la future impératrice active le mécanisme ouvrant la voie vers l'île prison.

* * *

**Bille marine :** _Pierre bleue qui renferme l'essence de la mer d'Eryth. Lisse et rare._


	143. Came verte (Île-prison)

L'île prison est encore plus intimidante vue de l'intérieur. L'air y est vicié, les murs sombres et l'architecture menaçante. Tout est bardé de pointes acérées s'élevant vers le ciel, semblables à des griffes, ou des dents.

Après une marche rythmée par les détonations des combats qui se déroulent autour d'eux, le groupe arrive au pied d'une porte colossale, leur bloquant l'accès à l'intérieur de la forteresse. De part et d'autre de la porte scellée sont dressées deux statues imposantes.

« Grodinos ! s'écrie Riki en croyant reconnaitre des télessias.

\- Ils ne ressemblent pas à celui de la jungle de Makna, ni même à celui de la nécropole, remarque Sharla. Vous pensez vraiment que ce sont des télessias ? On dirait des personnes, non ?

\- Il est très possible qu'il s'agisse d'une représentation de mes ancêtres, subodore Melia. Si l'on en croit les légendes, leur apparence était très différente de la nôtre. Ces mêmes légendes racontent que ce sont eux qui ont scellé ce lieu. Il ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'ils y aient laissé leurs traces.

\- Attendez, j'me demande si la boule de poil a pas raison en fait, percute Reyn. Elles ressemblent quand même à des télessias, avec les ailes découpées en plusieurs bidules, non ?

\- Maintenant que vous le dites… accorde Melia. Peut-être est-ce un avertissement ?

\- Pour nous avertir de quoi ? se demande Sharla.

\- L'empereur m'a dit que quelque chose de très ancien a été enfermé ici, explique Shulk tout en observant la porte de près. C'est peut-être dangereux…

\- Dangereux ou pas, on doit passer ! recentre Dunban. Comment on fait, d'ailleurs ?

\- Ça a l'air super solide, répond Shulk. On dirait qu'elle est composée de plusieurs couches très épaisses. On ne pourra pas entrer de force.

\- La clé, c'est le sang de la famille impériale. » explique Melia avant de se placer face à la porte et de déclarer d'une voix solennelle :

« Vénérés ancêtres, votre descendante, Melia Antiqua, se tient devant vous. Au nom de la survie de notre monde, levez le sceau ! »

A ces mots, un cercle de lumière apparait autour de l'héritière et se déplace de haut en bas pendant quelques instants, avant de disparaitre. L'instant d'après, un bruit sourd émane de l'entrée de la forteresse. Les mécanismes se déploient les uns après les autres et les couches successives de la porte se mettent en mouvement.

« Incroyable ! » s'émerveille Shulk devant la prouesse technique permettant à un objet aussi massif d'être déplacé avec tant de facilité.

Une fois l'accès complètement dégagé, le porteur de Monado se précipite à l'intérieur pour observer les mécanismes de plus près.

« Shulk ! s'écrie Dunban en se précipitant dans sa direction.

\- Ce sont les cames, ça ?! s'étonne Shulk en observant le circuit de transmission. Elles sont immenses ! Et elles sont... vertes ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'emporte Dunban une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, les sens en alerte.

\- T'as vu la taille des pièces qu'ils utilisent pour la conversion du mouvement mécanique ? s'émerveille Shulk.

\- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que tu es totalement inconscient ! s'énerve Dunban.

\- Hein ? s'étonne le blond.

\- On fonce pas tête baissée dans un endroit inconnu sans avoir vérifié qu'y a pas de danger, répond Reyn. Même moi je le sais… »

* * *

**Came verte :** _Une pièce qui inspirerait de nombreux scientifiques._


	144. Scarabée empereur (Île-prison)

Au sommet de l'île-prison, le groupe découvre ce qui est enfermé dans la tour depuis des générations : un géant du nom de Zanza, le premier propriétaire de Monado, capable de débrider l'arme légendaire pour qu'elle puisse vaincre les Facias.

En apprenant cela, le sang de Shulk ne fait qu'un tour. Voilà comment sa vision où il se voit blesser le Facia noir va pouvoir se réaliser. Il doit libérer Zanza pour qu'il puisse accroitre le pouvoir de Monado. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle les ancêtres de Melia l'ont enfermé, il ne peut pas rater cette occasion unique.

N'écoutant que son cœur brulant de vengeance, le jeune porteur de Monado brise les entraves du géant, contre l'avis de Melia.

Une très grand quantité d'éther émane alors du corps de Zanza, qui se redresse tout en annonçant :

« Il est temps de lever ces entraves ! »

Alors qu'une puissante énergie envahit les lieux, une lance fuse de nulle part et vient transpercer le géant de part en part, stoppant le rituel. Les membres du groupe se retournent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la lance et trouvent, au dessus d'eux, un visage de métal que Shulk, Reyn et Dunban ne sont pas près d'oublier :

« C'est lui ! s'écrie le roux.

\- Le Facia noir ! » souffle le blond en dégainant Monado.

Il est accompagné par un Facia de couleur argentée à l'allure précieuse qui se pose non loin du corps sans vie du géant. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Shulk, porté par une rage difficilement contrôlable, s'élance sur le Mékon le plus proche, celui d'argent, et abat son arme dessus en criant :

« Mékon ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes ! »

Ayant pressenti l'attaque, le Facia argenté évite le coup en s'éloignant de quelques mètres avant d'essayer de calmer le jeu :

« Attends, je t'en prie. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Rends-nous Fiora ! crie Shulk en courant vers son ennemi. Rends-la-nous ! »

Il est coupé dans son élan par les griffes du Facia noir, bien décidé à en finir avec ces vermisseaux.

A quelques mètres de là, un vieux scarabée impérial observe avec attention ces étrangers venus se battre sur ses terres. Auprès de lui, sa fille est paralysée à la vue du spectacle macabre qui débute à peine. Ce qui inquiète le plus le maître des lieux, c'est cet insecte venu de Mékonis, près de cinq fois plus grand que lui et aux mandibules acérées. Son air vicieux et querelleur, à peine masqué sous sa carapace noire luisant d'une manière semblable à du métal, lui inspire la plus grande méfiance. Il est venu les envahir, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Tandis que le vieux scarabée aux élytres d'un rouge profond analyse la situation, l'insecte noir déploie ses ailes en le regardant d'un air mauvais tout en préparant ses mandibules en forme de lames. En voyant ça, le sang de sa fille ne fait qu'un tour et elle charge l'intrus de toutes ses forces, le déstabilisant assez pour qu'il renonce à son assaut. Heureuse du résultat, elle regarde avec joie son père, mais ne remarque pas que l'insecte noir se relève derrière elle et s'apprête à s'élancer vers elle, lames en avant. N'écoutant que son cœur, le vieil empereur utilise ce qu'il lui reste de forces pour charger en direction de celui qui menace sa fille, corne en avant. Le choc est violent, et l'intrus s'écroule au sol, stoppé net dans son assaut.

L'énergie conséquente qu'a dû déployer l'empereur lors de cette ultime attaque l'a profondément épuisé. Malgré cela, la joie se lit sur son visage. Il a réussi à protéger sa terre et, plus important encore, sa fille. Cette dernière, une fois l'adrénaline retombée, ne peut s'empêcher de courir vers son père pour se blottir contre lui. Il lui rend son affection, heureux de la savoir en vie. Bercé dans son soulagement, l'empereur ne ressent qu'au dernier moment que quelque chose se déplace derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourne, il croise le regard furieux de l'intrus noir tout juste relevé. Le vieil empereur a seulement le temps de pousser sa fille à l'écart avant que les lames ne transpercent sa poitrine.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune héritière, l'intrus à la carapace noire ôte ses lames ensanglantées du corps de son père qui chute au sol, ailes déployées.

* * *

**Scarabée impérial :** _Scarabée imposant, aussi rouge que féroce._


	145. Écureuil valseur (Île-prison)

A l'aide de la puissance libérée de Monado, Shulk parvient enfin à tenir tête au Facia noir, mais alors qu'il s'apprête à lui infliger une blessure mortelle, le Facia d'argent s'interpose. Le coup décroche violemment la protection sur le torse du Facia, révélant ce qui se cache dessous : un Homz. Un Homz dont le corps a été recouvert sur la quasi-totalité par des pièces mécaniques, comme si tout ce qui le rendait humain avait été changé. Seul le visage a gardé une apparence humaine, permettant à Shulk de reconnaitre celle qui se tient dans le Facia :

« F… Fiora !

\- Fiora ! souffle à son tour Dunban, stupéfait. Tu es vivante ! »

Ce nom n'éveille chez elle aucune réaction. La jeune homz mécanisée observe froidement celui qui fut jadis son ami d'enfance, sans dire un mot, comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, avant de repartir vers Mékonis.

Voyant celle qu'ils avaient cru perdre durant l'attaque de la colonie 9 partir, Shulk, Reyn et Dunban courent dans sa direction pour tenter de la rattraper tout en la suppliant de revenir, sans succès.

« Fiora ! C'est moi, Shulk ! FIORA ! »

Tandis que ses amis s'époumonent, au centre du belvédère, Sharla vient de terminer d'ausculter l'empereur hayenthe. Comme elle le craignait, ses blessures sont bien trop profondes. Melia le serre dans ses bras, pleurant en redoutant le moment où il rendra son dernier souffle.

« Père…

\- Melia… répond Sorean, essoufflé. Vous êtes l'espoir de notre peuple… De grâce, retenez vos larmes !

\- Ne me demandez pas cela, père ! sanglote-t-elle. Peu m'importe à cette heure le respect des convenances… Mes larmes doivent couler.

\- Melia…

\- Et pourquoi s'agirait-il forcément de moi ? S'il suffit d'être de sang mêlé…

\- Ne croyez pas cela, Melia. Vous êtes dans l'erreur.

\- Mais…

\- Incarner l'espoir du peuple hayenthe est une responsabilité qui doit être pleinement consentie. N'oubliez jamais cela, et vous resterez toujours digne d'être appelée ainsi. Une dernière chose… Ce n'est pas parce que vous représentez l'espoir de notre peuple que je vous aime. Au contraire, c'est parce que… je vous aime que je prie pour que vous incarniez cet espoir… »

Ces mots troublent Melia. Elle ne savait pas que son père ressentait ça pour elle. Le souvenir de ce jour de son enfance où son père avait laissé sa prestance impériale de côté pour la réconforter comme un parent le fait lui revient en mémoire.

« Tu seras toujours l'espoir de notre peuple. »

Ces mots, elle les comprend enfin. Pendant tout ce temps, c'était une déclaration d'amour paternel.

« Melia, reprend Sorean en puisant dans ses dernières forces. Pleurez-moi, si votre cœur… vous l'impose. Mais lorsque… vos larmes auront séché… »

Sa voix se coupe, sa respiration s'arrête et la main qu'il cherchait à approcher de la joue de Melia tombe lourdement au sol. Melia fond en larmes en serrant le corps de ce père avec qui elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps, parler de plus de choses, partager ses sentiments…

Comme pour saluer le départ de l'empereur, un groupe d'écureuils volants profite d'une légère brise pour s'élancer dans les airs depuis une tour surplombant le belvédère où s'est déroulé le combat à l'issue dramatique. Dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné avec le vent, les écureuils valsent avec grâce dans le ciel bleu baigné d'une vive lumière méridienne. Le silence enveloppe les lieux. Les Mékons sont partis, les mécanismes de défense ont rangé leurs canons, les vaisseaux se sont posés. Les oiseaux se sont tus, la mer s'est figée, même le vent tâche de ne pas souffler trop fort pour ne pas siffler. C'est comme si toute la mer d'Eryth rendait hommage à l'un des empereurs les plus sages qui aient régné sur ces terres, observant en silence l'émouvant ballet aérien des écureuils valseurs.

Inéluctablement, le vent finit par tomber et la valse des écureuils prend fin quand ceux-ci plongent vers les étages inférieurs de l'île-prison, laissant la jeune impératrice seule avec son chagrin.

* * *

**Écureuil valseur :** _Avec ses mouvements gracieux, il ressemble à une feuille dans le vent._


	146. Félion (Eryth)

C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'une fois de retour au palais impérial d'Alcamoth Melia informe son frère de la situation.

« Son Altesse connaissait son destin, dit Kallian en peinant à masquer son émotion. Et pourtant il a décidé d'y faire face.

\- Il connaissait son destin… répète Melia à voix basse.

\- Le devin impérial a eu une vision de ce moment précis il y a peu, explique Kallian en réprimant un sanglot.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'il souhaitait organiser la cérémonie d'investiture le plus tôt possible… » comprend Melia, le cœur empli de tristesse.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à parler d'une chose importante avec son frère, elle entend ce dernier pleurer, avant de se ressaisir immédiatement. Les membres de la famille impériale se doivent de rester forts et dignes en toutes circonstances devant leur peuple. Mais dans leur espace privé…

« Je dois vous parler de quelque chose de la plus haute importance, annonce Melia à son frère. Mais il vaudrait mieux le faire à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- … Très bien, répond Kallian en peinant à retenir ses émotions. Suivez-moi. »

Melia acquiesce et suit son frère jusqu'à ses quartiers privés. Il s'agit d'une grande villa, assez similaire à la sienne, au détail près que la fontaine est emplie de poissons afin de permettre au résident de s'adonner à son loisir favori : la pèche.

Une fois entré chez lui, Kallian ne parvient pas à résister et fond en larmes, suivi par Melia. En entendant tout ce bruit, un splendide chat au pelage argenté et à l'allure altière descend des étages pour venir saluer ses deux maîtres. En les voyant et en ressentant leur profond chagrin, le félion décide de s'approcher d'eux et de les inviter à le caresser. Il sait que c'est une chose qui les réconforte quand ils ne vont pas bien. En voyant le félion du coin de l'œil, Melia ne peut s'empêcher de l'appeler entre deux pleurs :

« Oh… Kælinn… Tu viens nous voir ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, le chat miaule avec gravité avant de se coller contre la jambe de Melia. Kallian, sentant la présence de Kælinn non loin, commence à passer sa main sur son pelage, suivi par Melia.

Kælinn aime beaucoup ses deux maîtres. Il se souvient encore du jour où ils l'ont trouvé, il y a quelques années. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un jeune chaton de gouttière, né sur la mer d'Eryth avant de se faire chasser de sa famille par son frère ainé. Malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà très rusé, ce qui lui permit, couplé à sa grande agilité, de passer à travers la surveillance des gardes hayenthes et de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la capitale impériale.

Pour se nourrir, il était obligé de voler des provisions ça et là, ce qui attira assez vite l'attention sur lui. A mesure que ses larcins se couronnaient de succès, la garde de la ville lui prêtait plus d'attention, le forçant à aller se nourrir dans des endroits de plus en plus dangereux.

Un jour, il parvint à pénétrer dans le palais impérial, avant de se faire repérer par les gardes. Pour leur échapper, il courut sans s'arrêter dans les immenses couloirs de ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, jusqu'à arriver dans les jardins de cette villa. Il avait réussi à semer les gardes, qui avaient bien trop peur des représailles de la famille royale s'ils venaient à pénétrer dans ce lieu privé sans autorisation.

Ayant dépensé beaucoup d'énergie dans sa fuite, il s'était mis en tête de trouver de quoi manger. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un poisson qui nageait dans un bassin, mais avait chuté dedans en essayant de l'attraper. Le bruit avait attiré Kallian, qui pêchait non loin, ainsi que Melia, venue pour essayer de comprendre ce passe-temps soi-disant courant chez les Homz. Le frère et la sœur l'avaient sorti de l'eau, l'avaient séché et l'avaient nourri avec une bienveillance qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kallian et Melia avaient réussi à convaincre leur père de garder le nouvellement nommé Kælinn comme animal de compagnie, en lui promettant qu'il se tiendrait à carreau. Depuis ce jour, Kælinn passe une semaine sur deux chez Kallian et l'autre chez Melia, apprenant à être un félion distingué, digne de la famille impériale.

« Kallian, finit par dire Melia une fois les larmes du frère et de la sœur séchées. Je ne pense pas être prête à gouverner… pas maintenant.

\- Ne crains rien, Melia, répond son frère avec une voix la plus réconfortante possible. Je serai toujours là pour t'assister. Je garderai mon poste de chancelier.

\- Mais…

\- Je peux aussi assurer la régence pendant un temps, si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pour tout te dire, Père pensait que ce serait une bonne idée. Pour te laisser le temps de t'habituer. Je te propose de prendre la régence pendant un an.

\- Un an ?

\- Si c'est trop, tu seras toujours à même de la raccourcir. Tu es l'impératrice, après tout.

\- Non… C'est très bien comme ça.

\- J'ai moi aussi une chose importante à te dire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai vu que tu portes autour du cou la lueur océanique aux côtés de la lueur impériale.

\- Cette bille marine ? s'étonne Mélia. C'est une lueur ?

\- Alvis m'a tout expliqué pendant que vous étiez sur l'île-prison. Les lueurs sont des reliques qui autrefois servaient à réaliser le rituel de succession.

\- Comme celui de la nécropole ?

\- Oui. Sauf que celui dont Alvis m'a parlé se déroule dans les marais Satorl, dans les régions inférieures de Bionis. Il y a longtemps, notre peuple a quitté ces terres et le rituel a été remplacé par celui de la nécropole.

\- Je vois…

\- Lorsque Père t'a demandé de récupérer la lueur impériale dans la nécropole, Alvis a tout de suite compris qu'il voulait que tu collectes les lueurs pour réaliser le rituel.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Père pense qu'un jour prochain, les Hayenthes seront plus divisés que jamais. Il se peut que ton autorité soit difficile à assoir. Père devait penser que ce rituel te permettrait de montrer à tout Bionis que tu es celle qui guidera les Hayenthes dans ces moments difficiles.

\- Père pensait cela ?

\- Oui. Il se peut que tu n'en aies pas besoin, mais il est plus prudent de ne laisser aucune place au hasard.

\- Je comprends. Que devrais-je faire si ce rituel venait à être nécessaire ?

\- Il te faudra rassembler les quatre lueurs. Tu as déjà les lueurs impériale et océanique, il te reste à trouver la lueur des neiges, qui d'après Alvis se situe dans des ruines des massifs de Valak, et la lueur brumeuse, qui serait restée dans les marais Satorl.

\- Très bien. Et ensuite ?

\- Dans les marais se trouvent deux statues représentant Soltana et Kathora. On les appelle les statues sororales. Il te faudra te rendre au pied de ces statues et déposer les lueurs au centre du sceau.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

\- Selon les légendes, un gardien devrait apparaitre. Vaincs-le et le rituel sera achevé. »

Après un moment de silence pour permettre à Melia de mémoriser ces informations, la jeune impératrice reprend la parole :

« Merci pour tout, Kallian.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Melia.

\- Moi aussi, je te le promets. »

* * *

**Félion :** _Un chat d'apparence très noble, aux adorables coussinets lisses._


	147. Bardane dorée (Eryth)

Après une dernière caresse sur le pelage soyeux de Kælinn, Melia se met en route pour rendre visite à Shulk. Lui, ainsi que Reyn et Dunban, semblaient connaitre la femme qui était dans le Mékon argenté.

Alors qu'elle pénètre dans le palais Blanche-aile, où doivent se trouver ses amis, elle entend Sharla en pleine conversation :

« … particulièrement doux. C'est limite si ça n'a pas de goût. Et la texture est tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Ne me dit pas que c'est la couleur qui te rebute ?

\- Riki se plaint pas. Comme ça, en fait plus pour Riki.

\- Un problème ? demande Melia en s'approchant.

\- Melly ! s'écrie le nopon. A gros problème ! Riki a mal au bedon ! Riki a pas eu assez de miam ! »

Devant cette réponse aussi inattendue que prévisible, Melia ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, avant de répondre :

« Je vais faire le nécessaire avec le personnel de cuisine. J'ai cependant cru comprendre que le repas n'était pas totalement à votre goût.

\- Ah, comprend Sharla. Tu m'as entendue demander à Shulk pourquoi il n'aime pas ce légume.

\- Vous n'aimez pas la bardane dorée ? » s'étonne Melia en constatant les restes dans l'assiette de Shulk que Riki s'emploie à faire disparaitre.

Le jeune blond ne répond pas, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques secondes de silence, Sharla reprend :

« Il n'aime aucun légume, visiblement. Sauf que celui-là est le plus doux que j'aie jamais goûté. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut ne pas l'aimer.

\- Moi si, répond Melia.

\- Hein ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas croiser un jour une autre personne n'aimant pas la bardane dorée…

\- Attends, comprend Sharla. Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te gène ?

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Une seconde, Dunban n'est pas avec vous ? demande Melia en se rendant compte de l'absence du héros des Homz.

\- Depuis que nous sommes revenus, il s'est isolé.

\- Est-ce à cause de la jeune fille qui pilotait le Mékon ? »

Les regards déjà très sombres de Shulk et Reyn se tournent vers le sol en entendant cette question, ce qui suffit à Melia pour en déduire la réponse.

« En tout cas, je pense qu'il est temps de me dire qui elle est. » reprend-elle.

Après avoir pris un instant pour rassembler son courage, Shulk répond :

« Nous la connaissons depuis toujours. On pensait qu'elle avait été tuée à la colonie 9.

\- Elle ne nous a même pas reconnus, poursuit Reyn. C'était pas la Fiora que je connais.

\- Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Fiora, reprend Shulk en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce. Si c'était bien elle… je n'ose pas imaginer comment Dunban se sent. »

Alors que Shulk quitte la pièce, Sharla demande à Reyn ce qu'il a voulu dire.

« Fiora est la sœur de Dunban. » répond le roux.

Melia, elle, est perdue dans ses pensées. L'émotion qu'avait Shulk dans la voix ne lui a pas échappé. Il en parlait avec tant d'affection… comme si elle était plus qu'une amie d'enfance. Elle doit en avoir le cœur net !

« Cette Fiora… demande-t-elle, un peu hésitante. Est-elle importante aux yeux de Shulk ?

\- Importante ? Elle est bien plus que ça ! répond Reyn. C'est pour elle qu'on fait tout ce périple ! »

Alors elle avait raison. C'est bien plus qu'une amie d'enfance.

* * *

**Bardane dorée :** _Sa couleur dorée et sa douceur s'accentuent à la cuisson._


	148. Tonnerre atmos (Alcamoth)

Shulk est parvenu à retrouver Dunban devant le palais, en train de regarder au loin dans le vague.

Dunban a toujours été de bon conseil dans les moments difficiles, et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Quand Shulk l'a trouvé, le jeune blond était en proie au doute, submergé par des tonnes de questions. Était-ce bien Fiora ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas souvenue d'eux ? Est-elle vraiment vivante ? Ou était-ce une réplique de son corps ?

Maintenant qu'ils ont discuté, ces questions n'ont plus lieu d'être : ils doivent la retrouver, coûte que coûte. Ils trouveront bien un moyen de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs.

Cependant, quelque chose dans cette discussion a troublé Shulk. Alors qu'il cherche à mettre le doigt dessus, il ramasse machinalement un galet de métal hémisphérique qui traine sur son passage et le jette sur le bord du chemin. En touchant le sol, l'objet émet un bruit de détonation semblable au claquement d'un pétard, ce qui surprend les deux homz.

« C'était quoi ? s'étonne Dunban. On aurait dit une explosion.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait venir de ce galet ? se demande le blond en ramassant l'objet qu'il vient de jeter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Shulk lâche l'objet depuis une hauteur conséquente. Lorsqu'il heurte le sol, l'étrange galet de métal détonne une fois de plus.

« C'est bien ça qui fait ce bruit, constate Shulk. Il me rappelle le bruit du tonnerre en haute atmosphère.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment de cet avis…

\- Je vais l'appeler « tonnerre atmosphérique », poursuit Shulk sans prêter attention à son ami. Ou peut-être « tonnerre atmos » pour faire plus court. »

Shulk reprend sa marche tout en réfléchissant à voix haute :

« Mais a quoi est-il sensé servir ?

\- Tu veux mon avis, c'est juste une version plus développée de nos bons vieux pétards… »

Peut-être que Dunban a raison…

Il était en train de penser à quelque chose quand cet objet l'a distrait, non ? Ah oui ! C'est une des phrases de Dunban lors de leur discussion sur Fiora :

« J'ai toujours pensé que si Fiora devait être en couple, ce serait avec toi. »

C'est ça ! Mais pourquoi Dunban pense ça ?

Pour lui, Fiora a toujours été sa meilleure amie. La personne la plus attentionnée qu'il connaisse. Celle avec qui il voudrait passer tout son temps, quand il ne travaille pas sur des machines au laboratoire militaire, bien sûr.

Lui ? En couple avec Fiora ? Quelle idée surprenante… mais étrangement séduisante, et particulièrement effrayante. Les histoires de très bons amis qui se mettent en couple avant de violemment se déchirer jusqu'à ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole ne sont pas si rare…

Pourquoi les liens entre les gens doivent être aussi complexes ?! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est continuer à passer du temps avec elle. Elle, Reyn et Dunban. Comme avant.

Et pour ça, il doit la retrouver !

* * *

**Tonnerre atmos :** _Shulk a baptisé cette demi-sphère qui détonne quand on la jette._


	149. Pierre dilemme (Eryth)

A peine Shulk et Dunban de retour au palais Blanche-aile, les six amis sont convoqués par Kallian pour discuter de la nécessité de former une armée unie entre Homz, Nopons et Hayenthes. Kallian souhaiterait que Shulk soit l'ambassadeur auprès des Homz de cette idée, mais le jeune blond n'est pas vraiment enthousiaste et quitte la salle d'audience en prétextant avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Alors que Reyn, Dunban, Sharla et Riki suivent Shulk, Kallian s'approche de Melia :

« Shulk refuserait-il de nous venir en aide dans notre mission ?

\- Non, répond Melia. Ce n'est pas cela.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette réaction ?

\- Shulk a… d'autres personnes à prendre en considération. » répond la jeune impératrice avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix, ce qui n'échappe pas à son frère, qui estime préférable de la laisser seule.

Pour Melia, l'idée de Kallian est excellente. Cependant, pour la mettre en œuvre, il faut qu'une personne aille rencontrer les Homz au nom de cette armée unie. Shulk était le choix le plus logique, lui qui est à la tête de leur groupe mêlant les trois races de Bionis, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il veut retrouver son amie…

Cela veut dire qu'ils ne vont plus se revoir !

A cette pensée, le cœur de la jeune impératrice fait un bond si brusque dans sa poitrine qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va s'arrêter. Elle ne peut pas le laisser partir ! Non, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne le peut pas, c'est qu'elle ne le veut pas. Mais elle doit faire passer ses volontés après le bien commun. Elle peut se charger de cette histoire d'ambassadrice, elle qui est semi-Homz. Mais alors elle prendrait le risque de le perdre pour toujours…

Convaincre Shulk de rester ou le laisser partir ?

Levant les yeux vers une colonne de la salle d'audience, elle grimace en constatant qu'il s'agit de celle construite en pierre dilemme. L'ironie de la situation n'est pas à son goût…

Cette magnifique pierre de construction extrêmement friable doit son nom au dilemme qui se pose à tout architecte souhaitant bâtir un monument somptueux : soit on l'utilise pour sa beauté inégalable, quitte à rendre la structure plus fragile, soit on préfère une structure plus basique mais plus solide. La beauté ou la solidité. La prise de risque ou la sécurité.

Rien à voir avec son propre dilemme : son cœur ou son devoir. Non, ce n'est pas ça… L'armée alliée sera construite dans les deux cas, que Shulk reste à Alcamoth pour en être l'ambassadeur ou que cette tâche lui revienne à elle. Son dilemme est entre son envie de le garder près d'elle encore un peu et son envie à lui de retrouver cette femme.

Non, il n'y a pas de dilemme. Elle est incapable de lui imposer son point de vue. Ni même de lui en faire part, d'ailleurs. S'il veut partir, elle ne doit pas l'en empêcher. Après tout, une fois leur amie retrouvée, ils reviendront à Alcamoth, non ? Elle saisira sa chance à ce moment-là.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Kallian observe sa sœur faire les cent pas dans la salle d'audience, devinant qu'elle est devant un choix difficile. Peut-être peut-il trouver une alternative ?

* * *

**Pierre dilemme :** _Une étrange pierre de construction. Elle n'est pas très solide._


	150. Pêche cœur (Alcamoth)

Sur le parvis du palais impérial, Melia dit au revoir à ses amis.

Shulk, Sharla, Riki, Dunban et Reyn vont partir en direction de la forteresse de Galahad pour retrouver cette Fiora, alors qu'elle va rester à Alcamoth pour organiser la formation des forces alliées, en attendant avec impatience leur retour... son retour. Elle détourne les yeux pour ne pas le voir partir. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur, mais elle doit rester digne.

Sharla, ayant vu la jeune impératrice détourner les yeux, s'approche d'elle en se raclant la gorge.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? s'étonne Melia en croisant le regard de la médecin.

\- Écoute, je garderai un œil sur Shulk pour toi, répond Sharla.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- C'est assez risqué de laisser partir Shulk en espérant qu'il reviendra vers toi.

\- Shulk et moi ne sommes que… commence Melia, embarrassée.

\- Des amis ? coupe Sharla. Et c'est en toute amitié que tu aurais aimé lui offrir cette pêche à notre retour de la nécropole ?

\- Je… De quoi parlez-vous ? balbutie Melia.

\- C'était une pêche cœur, non ? Un cadeau destiné à un être cher. »

Melia ne sait pas quoi dire.

« Donner une pêche cœur pour déclarer sa flamme, c'est bien comme ça que ça fonctionne ici, non ? » poursuit Sharla.

Comment a-t-elle pu en apprendre autant sur les coutumes d'Alcamoth en si peu de temps ?

« Pourquoi ne la lui as-tu pas donnée ? finit par demander Sharla.

\- Je… je n'en avais pas le courage, répond Melia.

\- Et maintenant, tu l'aurais ?

\- Je… ne sais pas.

\- Je comprends. J'ai moi aussi mis beaucoup de temps avant de demander Gadolt en fiançailles.

\- Pardon ? s'étonne Melia en apprenant que Shala est fiancée.

\- Certaines personnes peuvent… mettre du temps avant de comprendre qu'elles nous plaisent. Et Shulk en fait partie, c'est certain.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Simplement que tu as toutes tes chances, avec du temps. Malheureusement le destin vous fait emprunter des chemins différents.

\- Hélas… marmonne Melia.

\- Mais je te promets de garder un œil sur lui. Aussitôt qu'il aura retrouvé cette Fiora, je le ramène ici.

\- Je… balbutie Melia sans savoir quoi dire. Merci, Sharla.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis de ton côté !

\- Dois-je comprendre que seule Melia reste ici pour se charger de la création des forces alliées ? intervient une voix derrière eux.

\- Mon frère ? s'étonne Melia en se tournant vers la voix.

\- J'espère que vous ne pleurerez pas trop, lance Kallian sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! s'indigne Melia. Je dois faire passer mon devoir avant mes sentiments personnels !

\- Et si je vous proposais une troisième option ? propose Kallian.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? » demande Melia, avant de se rendre compte qu'à côté de son frère se tient une jeune hayenthe de sang mêlé ayant exactement la même stature qu'elle. Son visage est caché par le masque de cérémonie, rendant cette doublure extrêmement convaincante.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas réputé pour ma diplomatie, mais je saurai me charger des forces alliées, explique Kallian. Votre doublure assurera les apparitions publiques, vous laissant tout le loisir d'accompagner Shulk.

\- Kallian… murmure Melia avec émotion.

\- Melia, accepteriez-vous de poursuivre les Mékons qui ont attaqué Alcamoth aux cotés de Shulk ?

\- Mon frère… sanglote Melia, soulagée. Merci.

\- Tout est bien qui finit bien. » murmure Sharla.

* * *

**Pêche cœur :** _Une pêche chaude au toucher. Idéale avant de déclarer sa flamme._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonne sortie de Xenoblade Chronicles: Definitive Edition !


	151. Branche poisseuse (Eryth)

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres, mais aussi un peu d'appréhension, que Melia emprunte le transporteur menant vers l'extérieur d'Alcamoth aux côtés de Shulk, Sharla, Riki, Dunban et Reyn.

« Bon ! C'est par où qu'on va ? demande Reyn une fois à l'extérieur de la capitale impériale.

\- La forteresse de Galahad a été construite sur la Vallée de l'Épée, explique Dunban. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit du poste avancé des Mékons.

\- Ça, tu l'as déjà dit, répond Reyn. Mais comment on y va ?

\- La Vallée de l'Épée touche Bionis au niveau de la taille, explique Sharla. Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir retraverser la jungle de Makna pour retourner à la colonie 6 puis…

\- Hors de question de repasser par cet enfer ! s'indigne Dunban.

\- Dunban ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Pardon… se reprend le héros des Homz. Depuis le sommet de Bionis il serait sûrement plus judicieux de passer par les massifs de Valak.

\- Vous avez entièrement raison, confirme Melia. Les massifs de Valak forment le bras droit de Bionis et son pouce repose sur le haut de la lame de Mékonis. Ainsi, en traversant les massifs de Valak de bout en bout nous parviendrons jusqu'à la Vallée de l'Épée sans faire de détour majeur. »

De son côté, Riki ne se préoccupe pas de ces considérations. Il a trouvé un jeu beaucoup plus rigolo. Une simple branche à la texture amusante suffit à faire de lui le plus heureux des nopons.

« Mais les massifs de Valak sont extrêmement dangereux, non ? demande Sharla. J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de gens sont morts en essayant de les traverser.

\- Pas si vous avez un bon guide ! surgit une voix derrière eux.

\- Alvis ! s'exclame Shulk en constatant l'arrivée du devin.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demande Melia.

\- Je me suis proposé pour vous servir de guide, répond l'homz aux cheveux gris. Comme vous l'avez dit, les massifs de Valak sont très dangereux sans un bon guide.

\- Alors c'est d'accord ! se réjouit Shulk. On te suit !

\- On doit d'abord retourner dans la jungle de Makna, explique Alvis.

\- Zut… marmonne Dunban.

\- Les navettes ne peuvent-elles pas nous déposer dans les massifs de Valak ? demande Melia.

\- Elles ne pourront nous déposer qu'au col entre la jungle de Makna et les massifs de Valak, répond Alvis.

\- Holà ! s'écrie Reyn. Tu fais quoi boule de poil ?! Lâche-moi ! »

Les cris du roux attirent immédiatement l'attention du groupe. Riki est en train d'enlacer chaleureusement de ses ailes la jambe de Reyn.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre finalement, remarque Sharla.

\- Riki aime beaucoup Reyn ! confirme le nopon.

\- Depuis quand ? demande Reyn tout en tentant de se libérer de cette affection soudaine.

\- Depuis que Reyn est amipon le plus grand, répond le nopon en lâchant finalement la jambe du roux.

\- Je ne comprends pas… avoue Shulk.

\- Reyn plus grand donc a plus grand pantalon, poursuit le nopon.

\- En quoi avoir un grand pantalon… commence Dunban, avant de sourire en comprenant ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Riki a besoin grande serviette pour essuyer grandes ailes, conclut le nopon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis sur la jambe ?! » hurle Reyn en se rendant compte que sa manche de pantalon est couverte d'une substance visqueuse.

Sentant la fureur du roux, le héropon prend ses jambes à son cou. Reyn part à sa poursuite en hurlant, suivi par Shulk qui tente d'éviter un drame tandis que Sharla et Dunban s'amusent de la scène.

« Ce trajet promet d'être long… marmonne Alvis.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, on finit par s'en accommoder, croyez-moi. » répond Melia.

* * *

**Branche poisseuse :** _Branche à sève grasse. La toucher rend les mains poisseuses._


	152. Raisin juteux (Makna)

Une fois la navette hayenthe posée sur le sol de la jungle de Makna et la porte ouverte, Riki se précipite à l'extérieur :

« Enfin de retour ! » s'écrie-t-il avant de commencer à danser de joie.

Après quelques minutes d'exultation, le nopon finit par se calmer, avant de se tourner vers ses amis. En croisant le regard du nopon, Dunban, Reyn et Sharla, qui l'observaient, sortent de leur contemplation et détournent le leur. De leur côté, Shulk, Melia et Alvis observent la carte avec attention.

« Donc nous, nous sommes ici, demande confirmation Shulk.

\- En effet, répond Alvis. Le col de Valak se situe ici, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres.

\- Et l'endroit où Lupa voulait qu'on se rende… tente de se souvenir Shulk.

\- C'est ici, répond Melia en pointant du doigt une zone sur la carte, proche de leur position.

\- Ce n'est pas loin du col, remarque Alvis. Le détour ne devrait pas nous prendre plus d'une heure.

\- Est-ce cependant bien raisonnable ? s'inquiète Melia. La journée est déjà bien avancée…

\- Je sais où nous pourrons nous reposer durant notre descente des massifs de Valak, répond Alvis. Nous y serons à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Amipons veulent raisin ? » demande une voix à leurs pieds. Il s'agit de Riki. Le nopon leur tend avec grande satisfaction une masse informe et dégoulinante de pulpe jaunâtre.

« Heu… C'est du raisin, ça ? finit par demander Shulk, perplexe.

\- Oui ! répond Riki, avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il tend à ses amis ressemble plus à une purée qu'à une grappe de fruits. Est vrai que raisin ressemble pas à raisin…

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… commente Alvis.

\- Est parce que raisin est super-déli-miam, se justifie Riki. Est pas facile de trouver raisin avant insectes !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Sa grande popularité semble témoigner d'un goût délicieux, mais l'aspect reste particulièrement rebutant… commente Melia.

\- Je pense que je serais incapable d'en manger en sachant que des insectes sont passés avant moi, rajoute Shulk.

\- Amipons savent pas quoi est bon ! » conclut Riki avant d'avaler la purée de raisin d'une traite.

En voyant le nopon s'approcher de lui en écartant ses ailes, Reyn s'éloigne en comprenant ce qu'il prévoit de faire :

« Ah non, boule de poil ! Je vais pas encore te servir de torchon !

\- Dundun a trop influence sur Reyn. Reyn devient moins idiot-bête…

\- Répète un peu pour voir ! »

* * *

**Raisin juteux :** _Attire tellement d'insectes qu'il est difficile d'en trouver en bon état._


	153. Mangue sombre (Makna)

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, le groupe arrive face à une imposante structure de pierre encastrée dans une falaise.

« C'est vraiment par là, Valak ? demande Reyn.

\- Non, répond Alvis.

\- C'est l'endroit que Lupa nous a demandé d'inspecter, explique Sharla.

\- Qui ça ? demande le roux.

\- La nopone que nous avons croisée au village Frontière, répond Melia. L'archéologue qui voulait que nous l'aidions dans ses recherches en prononçant une prière devant une tombe située dans cette zone.

\- Ça me dit rien… avoue Reyn.

\- Comment pouvez-vous avoir assez de mémoire pour vous souvenir de ce qu'est de l'haüyne et ne pas vous rappeler d'une personne avec laquelle vous avez discuté il y a seulement quelques jours ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Heu…

\- C'est parce que tu ne connais pas assez bien Reyn, explique Dunban. Pour qu'il se souvienne de Lupa, il faut lui parler du scarabée qu'elle nous a promis en échange.

\- Aaaaaaaaaah ! se souvient enfin Reyn. Cette nopone-là !

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? demande Melia au héros des Homz.

\- Le scarabée l'a blessé, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui…

\- Reyn se souvient toujours mieux des personnes qui s'attaquent à lui et à ses amis.

\- Cela fait sens… » commente Melia.

Pendant que Sharla, Melia et Dunban tentaient de faire retrouver la mémoire à Reyn, Shulk s'est avancé et a commencé à réciter la prière de Lupa devant une pierre dressée au pied de l'édifice.

Une fois la prière achevée, la stèle s'illumine et la porte colossale de la tombe s'ouvre.

« Tu veux vraiment ce scarabée ? demande Reyn après s'être rapproché de Shulk.

\- Non ! répond le blond.

\- Alors pourquoi on est là, au lieu d'être à la recherche de Fiora ?

\- Tu te souviens de pourquoi Lupa nous a demandé ça à nous ?

\- … Absolument pas.

\- Elle nous a dit qu'elle pense que cette tombe a un lien avec Monado.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui. J'ai pensé que ça vaudrait le coup d'aller voir. Juste au cas où.

\- T'as pas tort. » conclut le roux avant de croquer à pleine dents dans une mangue ramassée en route. L'instant d'après, il recrache sa bouchée en pestant :

« C'est quoi ce truc ?!

\- Une mangue claire, non ? répond Shulk.

\- Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas le sucre ? demande Sharla.

\- C'est pas une mangue claire ! répond Reyn, encore énervé par cette mauvaise surprise.

\- Pourtant ça y ressemble, remarque Sharla sur un ton taquin.

\- C'est pas une mangue claire ! répète Reyn. C'est mille fois plus amer ! Y a pas une goutte de sucre !

\- Vraiment ? demande Dunban, intéressé.

\- Alors est mangue sombre, conclut Riki.

\- Une mangue sombre ? répète Sharla.

\- Est fruit pouah qui est tout pareil que mangue claire, explique le nopon.

\- Et comment on fait la différence ? demande Reyn en se frottant la langue pour tenter de faire partir l'amertume qui lui reste en bouche.

\- Mangue claire a intérieur clair. Mangue sombre a intérieur sombre.

\- Logique… marmonne Sharla.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous presser, mais… intervient Alvis.

\- Oui ! se recentre Shulk. Allons voir ce qu'il y a dans ces ruines. »

* * *

**Mangue sombre :** _Souvent prise pour une mangue claire, elle est amère à en pleurer._


	154. Neige émeraude (Valak)

Après leur escapade dans la tombe du roi Agni, le groupe se dirige enfin vers le col de Valak.

« Alors ? demande Reyn. C'est quoi ce bouquin ?

\- Hum… répond distraitement Shulk, plongé dans la lecture de l'ouvrage qu'ils ont trouvé dans les ruines.

\- Arrivez-vous à le lire ? demande Melia. Je ne connais pas cette langue.

\- Absolument pas, répond Shulk.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonne Reyn. Alors pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de le feuilleter ?

\- J'espérais trouver quelque chose que j'arrive à comprendre.

\- J'arrive même pas à comprendre les caractères, commente Sharla, qui a regardé par-dessus l'épaule de Shulk.

\- C'est une langue très ancienne, explique Alvis.

\- Tu connais ?! s'étonne Shulk.

\- Disons simplement que je l'ai déjà vue, répond le devin impérial. Par contre, je ne saurais pas la lire.

\- Y a juste un truc que je pige pas, interrompt Reyn. Pourquoi on l'a pris si on sait pas ce qu'il dit ?

\- Reyn pas fut-fut ! piaille Riki.

\- Parce que tu sais pourquoi, toi ?

\- Est livre de recette !

\- Toujours à penser avec ton ventre, hein ? commente Dunban.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'attendais à un truc intelligent de ta part… marmonne Reyn.

\- Le symbole sur la couverture, répond Shulk. Il ressemble à ceux qui apparaissent sur la vitre de la garde de Monado.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis… remarque Dunban.

\- Je crois que ça se lit « Dévoreur », intervient Alvis.

\- Tu comprends ces symboles ?! s'étonne Dunban.

\- Comment peux-tu en savoir autant sur Monado ? demande Shulk.

\- Je te le dirai bientôt, répond Alvis. Toutefois, il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer d'abord.

\- L'air se rafraichit, non ? remarque Sharla.

\- Et il commence à y avoir de la neige au sol, souligne Melia en s'approchant d'un tapis de neige aux reflets verdâtres.

\- Nous somme à l'entrée des massifs de Valak, explique Alvis. L'air va brutalement se rafraichir.

\- Sont-ce des feuilles, piégées dans la neige ? s'étonne Melia.

\- En effet, répond Alvis. En raison de la topographie particulière de ce col, certaines zones changent brutalement de climat en fonction de la météo. Ici, il a dû neiger brutalement après une période assez chaude pour faire feuiller les arbres, emprisonnant ainsi les feuilles encore vertes. Comme la zone est ombragée une grande partie de la journée, la neige n'a pas encore eu le temps de fondre.

\- Y a-t-il une chose que vous ignorez, Alvis ? » demande Melia, impressionnée.

Alvis se contente de sourire avec malice avant d'annoncer :

« Préparez-vous à pénétrer dans les massifs de Valak. »

* * *

**Neige émeraude :** _Neige faite de feuilles vertes accumulées avec le temps._


	155. Verre glacé (Valak)

Les massifs de Valak sont couverts d'une neige éternelle immaculée. Le sol est transpercé par endroits de cristaux translucides aux reflets d'argent. Le ciel est chargé d'épais nuages blanc écru à travers desquels le soleil n'apparait que comme un disque pâle.

« Magnifique… » souffle Melia devant ce paysage aux mille et unes nuances de blanc, bien plus époustouflant que l'aperçu donné par la baie marine du bassin du palais impérial.

« Le bras de Bionis n'a pas la chance de profiter de la chaleur qui remonte des régions inférieures de Bionis, comme c'est le cas pour Makna ou Eryth, explique Alvis. Si on rajoute à cela l'altitude conséquente des massifs de Valak, on comprend pourquoi c'est la région la plus froide de tout Bionis.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Makna est la plus chaude ? demande Dunban.

\- La jungle de Makna profite de la chaleur remontant depuis les régions inférieures ainsi que de celle que Bionis émet naturellement dans son torse, répond Alvis.

\- Bionis émet de la chaleur ? s'étonne Dunban.

\- Comme tout être vivant, j'imagine, répond Sharla.

\- Bionis est toujours vivant, confirme Alvis. Il est seulement plongé dans un profond sommeil. »

A quelques pas de là, Shulk se frotte les bras avec vigueur dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu, tout en regardant avec appréhension la pente abrupte qu'ils vont devoir descendre pour rejoindre le pouce de Bionis.

« Fait vraiment pas chaud, commente Reyn.

\- M-m'en p-parle p-p-pas, grelotte Shulk. Je s-sens pl-plus mes d-doigts.

\- Tiens, prends mon manteau, propose le roux en le sortant de son sac.

\- T-t'es sûr ?

\- T'en fais pas, je peux encore tenir. Tu me le rendras quand tu te seras réchauffé.

\- M-merci. » répond Shulk en tendant la main vers le manteau que lui tend son ami. Cependant, ses doigts sont tellement engourdis qu'il le laisse tomber au sol.

« Zut. » peste-t-il en se baissant pour le ramasser, en même temps que Reyn. Alors que celui-ci soulève son manteau, Shulk remarque en-dessous une fine plaque transparente.

« C'est q-quoi ? » demande Shulk en posant la main dessus. Il la retire aussitôt en constatant qu'elle est gelée.

« C'est du verre ou de la glace ? demande Reyn.

\- Je s-sais pas. En t-t-tout c-cas, c'est gl-glacé.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

\- On v-va l'app-ppeller « verre gl-glacé ».

\- Comme toi, rigole Reyn. Laisse-moi te mettre ça sur les épaules ou tu vas finir en glaçon.

\- Merci R-Reyn. »

* * *

**Verre glacé :**_ Est-il de verre ou de glace ? Shulk grelottait quand il a trouvé son nom._


	156. Radis amer (Valak)

Alors que le groupe descend la partie des massifs de Valak particulièrement abrupte qui correspond au biceps de Bionis, à une vitesse variable en fonction de l'aisance de chacun, Shulk crie :

« Riki ! Attention ! »

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, Sharla, qui est bien en avance aux côtés d'Alvis, se retourne vers ses amis et remarque qu'une boule de fourrure est en train de dévaler la pente à grande vitesse. N'écoutant que son instinct, Sharla se place sur la trajectoire du nopon pour l'intercepter et l'empêcher de se faire mal. Ce dernier la percute de plein fouet. Fort heureusement, le pelage de Riki amortit le choc et Sharla parvient à l'agripper. Cependant, l'impact est assez brutal et la neige suffisamment glissante pour faire reculer Sharla de plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber en arrière, immobilisant enfin le nopon.

« Tout va bien ? demande Alvis.

\- Sharla ! crie Reyn depuis quelques mètres plus haut.

\- Ne crie pas Reyn ! intervient Dunban, juste à côté de lui. Tu risquerais de déclencher une avalanche.

\- Je vais bien. » répond Sharla en se relevant. Elle redresse le nopon sur ses deux pattes.

« Quoi s'est passé ? demande Riki, complètement dans les vapes.

\- A toi de me le dire, répond Sharla. Comment tu as fait pour dévaler la pente ? Tu as trébuché ?

\- Non… Riki se souvient avoir très froid-froid. Puis yeux à Riki se sont fermés.

\- Mais c'est vrai que tu dois avoir du mal à résister au froid, toi ! remarque Sharla. Tu viens de Makna.

\- Oui… Mais Riki grand héropon, alors Riki doit continuer, même si fait froid gla-gla.

\- C'est très courageux, répond Sharla, mais tu peux quand même me dire quand tu vas pas bien. Je suis médecin, tu te souviens ?

\- Est vrai…

\- Tenez, Sharla, interrompt Alvis en tendant quelques radis à la médecin.

\- Ce sont des radis amers ? s'étonne Sharla. Où les avez-vous trouvés ?

\- J'en ai ramassé quelques uns en descendant, répond le devin. J'ai aussi trouvé un chou iceberg. Je prévoyais de les garder pour manger ce soir, mais je pense que vous saurez en faire un meilleur usage.

\- Merci. » répond Sharla en prenant les quelques radis. Ces légumes sont beaucoup utilisés dans la médecine homz, comme fortifiants, mais elle ignorait qu'ils poussent naturellement dans ces régions enneigées.

Elle ôte les fanes des radis avant de les jeter dans son mortier de voyage. Alors qu'elle commence à piler les légumes, Riki exprime son incompréhension :

« Quoi fait ?

\- Un tonique, répond la médecin.

\- Sérieux ?! s'étonne Reyn, qui vient d'arriver près d'eux. Tu veux rendre la boule de poil encore plus casse-pied ?

\- Regarde-le, répond Sharla. Il n'est pas dans son assiette.

\- … Ouais, c'est vrai, remarque Reyn. J'aurais dû prendre plus de manteaux, j'y en aurais filé un.

\- Reyn aurait donné manteau à Riki ? s'étonne le nopon.

\- Ben, bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Riki pensait que Reyn aimait pas Riki.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du t… Bon, c'est vrai que des fois t'es pénible. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j't'aime pas.

\- Allez, c'est fini, coupe Sharla. Bois ça ! »

Elle tend son mortier à Riki, qui avale la purée de radis sans poser plus de question.

Quelques secondes après avoir rendu son mortier à Sharla, le nopon saute dans les airs :

« Riki en pleine forme ! Pompagnie doit se dépêcher de retrouver amipone à Reyn ! »

L'instant d'après, il dévale la pente à toute vitesse, sous le regard amusé de Sharla.

« Tes médicaments sont trop puissants… » soupire Reyn.

* * *

**Radis amer :** _Utilisé en médecine douce. Son goût amer donne un bon coup de fouet._


	157. Menottes monstre (Valak)

La descente du bras se poursuit tant bien que mal. Alors que Riki a eu la lucidité d'attendre que Sharla, Reyn et Alvis le rattrapent pour que le devin puisse ouvrir la marche, Dunban reste avec Shulk et Melia, qui mettent un peu plus de temps à descendre, ayant peur de trébucher et de se transformer en boule de neige.

Lorsque les quatre premiers arrivent sur une corniche surplombant plusieurs centaines de mètres de vide, Alvis prend la parole :

« Nous allons attendre ici que les autres arrivent.

\- Est gros trou ! remarque Riki en s'approchant du bord de la falaise.

\- Pour continuer on va devoir passer par une grotte qu'on appelle la vertèbre de Bionis, répond le devin.

\- Une vertèbre ? s'étonne Sharla. Dans le bras ?

\- La personne qui a nommé cette grotte n'était pas forte en anatomie, je suis d'accord, répond Alvis. Il s'agirait plutôt du coude de Bionis.

\- Ça a plus de sens… commente Sharla.

\- Le bras était la partie la plus pentue des massifs de Valak, poursuit Alvis. L'avant-bras sera plus plat.

\- Ça bonne chose. » commente Riki.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Reyn vient de trouver une étrange paire de bracelets de fourrure verte. Il les regarde avec circonspection. Ils sont attachés entre eux, comme une paire de menottes. Mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre de quelle matière ils sont faits.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demande Dunban, qui vient tout juste d'arriver, au côtés de Shulk et Melia.

\- Ouais, répond le roux. Des menottes monstre.

\- Des quoi ? demande Sharla.

\- Des menottes monstre, regarde ! »

Il attrape sa trouvaille par un des bracelets et laisse pendre l'autre afin de l'exhiber.

« Elle sont en fourrure verte, du coup elles doivent pas faire mal, explique le roux. Du coup, ça pourrait faire un bon jouet, tu crois pas ?

\- … Et tu es en train de me demander de jouer avec toi, c'est ça ? » demande la médecin sur un ton railleur alors que Dunban éclate de rire.

« Que…? balbutie Reyn sans comprendre ce qui est si drôle.

\- Est genre de jeu qu'on propose pas à n'importe qui. » commente le nopon.

Se rendant enfin compte que ses propos pouvaient être compris d'une toute autre façon, Reyn se met à rougir vivement en se maudissant pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement entre ces menottes et un type d'accessoire en fourrure rose apprécié par certains couples.

« Non ! C'est pas… ! Je voulais pas !

\- Tu me les donnes, ou pas ? continue de taquiner la médecin, tandis que Dunban ne parvient pas à arrêter de rire, sous les yeux emplis d'incompréhension de Shulk et Melia.

\- Je… ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » panique le roux en jetant ses menottes au sol, aux pieds de Sharla. Cette dernière les ramasse avec calme, les inspecte, avant de les mettre dans sa sacoche :

« Ça peut toujours servir… si t'es pas sage.

\- HEIN ?! »

* * *

**Menottes monstre :** _Anneaux verts en poil de monstre. Reyn les a baptisés en un clin d'œil._


	158. Singe sorbet (Valak)

Dans les cavernes du coude de Bionis, un groupe de singes sorbets se prépare à passer la nuit. Les jeunes sont rassemblés au centre du groupe et les adultes s'allongent autour d'eux pour leur tenir chaud. Seules quelques sentinelles restent éveillées pour surveiller les environs.

L'endroit est rempli de fourmix, qui peuvent parfois se montrer très agressifs. Fort heureusement, ils sont en perpétuelle guerre de territoire avec les nevemphas, et n'ont donc pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à des singes plutôt pacifiques.

Soudain, un bruit se fait entendre dans la grotte. Un bruit long, assez rauque, monocorde, et de plus en plus fort, comme si sa source se rapprochait à grande vitesse. La sentinelle doit prévenir les autres ! Non, elle n'aura pas le temps, ça avance trop vite.

Soudain, dans le trou au bord duquel elle se trouve, elle voit passer à grande vitesse un imposant animal. Il avait des poils gris argentés, mais seulement sur la tête. Elle n'a pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer que la créature responsable de ce bruit arrive. En fait, non, il s'agit de six créatures ! Qui passent aussi vite que la première !

Ils ne l'ont pas remarquée, heureusement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le bruit se coupe brutalement, en même temps que résonne dans la grotte un son d'impact avec de l'eau.

Tout est calme à présent. Elle va pouvoir reprendre son tour de garde tranquillement.

* * *

**Singe sorbet :** _Singe polaire vivant dans les cavités rocheuses. Sa peau est lisse._


	159. Belladone fatale (Valak)

Après cette descente riche en émotions, le groupe reprend ses esprits sur la berge du lac qui leur a servi de point de chute.

« Riki veut refaire un tour ! piaille le nopon.

\- Tout va bien ? demande Alvis en préparant un feu pour leur permettre de se sécher.

\- Comme des gens qui ont frôlé la mort, répond Sharla en prenant place autour du feu avec les autres. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher.

\- Moi c'est mes tympans que j'ai perdus, se plaint Reyn. Ça va pas de crier comme ça, vous quatre !

\- Pardon, Reyn, s'excuse Shulk. C'était un réflexe…

\- Toi ça va encore, reprend Reyn, mais Melia… T'as sacrément de voix pour une fille aussi maigrichonne ! J'm'attendais pas à c'que t'aies autant de force dans la voix !

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?! s'indigne Melia. Que parce que je suis une fille, je dois forcément être une frêle demoiselle en détresse ?!

\- Non, c'est que… tente de se défendre Reyn.

\- Et de quel droit vous permettez-vous de donner votre avis sur ma morphologie ?! Est-ce que je vous dis, moi, que vous avez la corpulence d'un godril ?!

\- T'en rates vraiment pas une, hein Reyn ? ajoute Dunban.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est pas ce que…, commence à s'agacer Reyn.

\- Ne t'étonnes pas qu'elle l'ait mal pris, renchérit Sharla.

\- Mais… essaie de répondre le roux.

\- Tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu dis avant de le dire, coupe Dunban.

\- Laissez-lui le temps de s'excuser, au moins, intervient Shulk.

\- Merci, Sh…

\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il doit faire attention à ce qu'il dit, coupe Dunban. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le lui dit, en plus.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous… commence Alvis, pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

\- Cependant, c'est vrai que ta réaction était disproportionnée, Melia, ajoute Dunban.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! s'indigne Melia. Jamais de ma vie on ne m'a traitée de cette manière !

\- Je… tente d'intervenir Reyn.

\- Peut-être, reprend Dunban, mais il te faudra apprendre à contrôler tes émotions si tu ne veux pas avoir d'incident diplomatique sur les bras quand tu gouverneras.

\- Dunban ! intervient Sharla.

\- Comment… Comment osez-vous me dire comment je dois me comporter ?! s'emporte Melia. Vous n'êtes pas chargé de mon éducation, à ce que je sache !

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de s'être sentie insultée, appuie Sharla.

\- Est-ce que…? commence à s'agacer Reyn.

\- Et je vous ferais remarquer que j'ai certainement plus d'expérience que vous dans le domaine de la diplomatie, poursuit Melia, sinon vous sauriez que ce genre de réflexions est un cruel manque de respect envers son interlocuteur ! Et vous voudriez que je me laisse faire sans rien dire ?!

\- Je dis simplement que toi et Reyn vous avez… commence à répondre Dunban.

\- Ça suffit ! explose le roux. Vous allez me laisser en placer une, oui ! »

Le silence se fait enfin, au grand soulagement des tympans d'Alvis. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Reyn reprend :

« J'suis pas parfait, ok ! J'réfléchis pas toujours avant de parler, ok ! Mais je suis capable de savoir quand j'ai merdé.

\- Ça, pour merder… commente Dunban.

\- Ça suffit ! s'énerve Reyn. Personne est parfait, ok ? Pas même toi !

\- Pardon ? s'étonne Dunban.

\- Melia a raison, reprend Reyn, t'es pas notre père ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est adultes. On a merdé, oui, mais on a pas besoin de toi et de tes conseils pour arranger les choses ! On peut se débrouiller tous les deux !

\- Vous avez pas été tendre avec lui depuis la jungle de Makna, tous les trois, ajoute Shulk. Vous avez l'impression que c'est un gamin avec rien dans la tête et qu'il n'est pas capable de se débrouiller seul, mais c'est pas le cas. Il fait les choses à sa manière, c'est tout.

\- J'suis habitué aux vannes sur le fait que j'suis pas le plus finaud du groupe, ni le plus délicat. D'habitude j'dis rien parce que c'est pas méchant, mais là ça commence à devenir vraiment gonflant. J'y peux rien si j'suis comme ça ! C'est moi, c'est tout. Comme toi t'y peux rien d'avoir peur du vide, Dunban. Est-ce qu'on te chambre à longueur de journée sur ça ? Non. Alors tes commentaires, je m'en passerais bien.

\- Comment vous voulez qu'il fasse des efforts si vous le rabaissez à chaque fois qu'il veut en faire ? poursuit Shulk.

\- Pompagnie veut fleurs ? » coupe Riki.

Surpris de cette intervention, les six amis se retournent vers le nopon, qui tient sept fleurs mauves aux tiges longues et fines dans sa main. Riki n'attend pas une seconde pour les distribuer et avant que les autres aient pu ouvrir la bouche, il a déjà fini et est en train de jouer avec la sienne :

« Ressemble à fée quand on fait bouger ! Est joli ! »

En effet, la plante ressemble beaucoup aux décorations de jardin soutenues par un fil de fer. En attrapant la tige par le bas et en la faisant lentement bouger, la fleur se déplace dans les airs avec une grâce apaisante.

« C'est très beau, Riki, commente Shulk.

\- Je suis d'accord. » répond Sharla.

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation apaisante dans un silence reposant, Alvis prend la parole :

« Peut-être pouvons-nous reprendre la route, si tout le monde est sec ? »

Le groupe acquiesce et suit Alvis en direction de la sortie de la grotte.

Quelques mètres derrière les autres, Reyn rejoint Melia :

« Je te demande pardon. Je pensais pas à mal.

\- C'est à moi de vous demander pardon. Dunban a raison, j'ai réagi trop vivement.

\- J'suis pas sûr… T'as pas dû rencontrer beaucoup de gens aussi peu délicats que moi. C'est pas étonnant que tu te vexes. J'vais essayer de faire gaffe à ce que je dis, mais c'est pas facile.

\- Reyn… J'apprécie vos efforts. De mon côté, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas m'énerver contre vous quand vous manquez de tact.

\- Merci Melia.

\- Reyn… Je tenais à vous dire que votre franchise est fort appréciable.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai toujours vécu avec des gens qui ne disaient jamais ce qu'ils pensaient, soit de peur d'être grossiers, soit par pure hypocrisie. Votre franchise… est particulièrement déroutante pour moi, mais au moins je sais ce que vous pensez de moi. Ça a un côté… rassurant.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, répond Reyn, gêné.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Bon, puisqu'on en est aux confidences, j'ai moi aussi un truc à te dire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je suis incapable de mentir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si je te dis un truc, tu peux t'assurer que je le pense. Il m'arrivera toujours de dire des trucs qui m'échappent, mais ce sera jamais dans le but de te blesser. Toi ou les autres, d'ailleurs.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites… je n'ai ressenti aucune malveillance dans vos propos.

\- C'est ça que je voulais dire. Si jamais je dis un truc sans tact, tu peux être sûre que je pense pas à mal.

\- Je vous crois, Reyn.

\- J'suis pas doué avec les mots, c'est mon problème.

\- Je peux peut-être essayer de vous aider, dans ce cas. Si vous le voulez, bien sûr.

\- Ha ha ha ! J'dis pas non, mais tu vas avoir du taf ! »

* * *

**Belladone fatale :** _Son apparence de fée virevoltante met tout le monde de bonne humeur._


	160. Mangoustan rubis (Valak)

Ils se sont pris le bec il y a seulement dix minutes, et les revoilà tout sourire… Il savait qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas avec eux.

Sur une branche d'un arbre sous lequel il passe, un mangoustan rubis est arrivé à maturation. Le fruit à l'écorce brillant d'un rouge cristallin rappelle un diamant rouge. Alvis a toujours beaucoup apprécié cet éclat, mais il choisit de ne pas le cueillir, de peur de révéler aux autres son goût pour les pierres précieuses.

Quelques mètres derrière lui, Dunban et Melia discutent.

« Je crois que Reyn a raison, explique le héros des Homz. J'ai trop tendance à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis assez d'accord.

\- Je… je te remercie pour ta franchise.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à me dire comment je dois gérer mes affaires diplomatiques.

\- Tu as raison. Je te demande pardon.

\- Je vous ai déjà pardonné tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez nullement besoin de vous excuser une nouvelle fois. Mais vous aviez cependant raison sur un point.

\- Lequel ? demande Dunban alors qu'il cueille machinalement le mangoustan en passant dessous.

\- Je dois apprendre à être moins susceptible.

\- On dirait que Reyn nous a donné une leçon à tous les deux, remarque Dunban en essayant d'ouvrir le fruit, sans succès.

\- Vous êtes-vous déjà excusé auprès de lui ?

\- Pas encore… Je vais lui parler ce soir je pense. On va avoir une longue discussion, je pense…

\- Tout va bien ? demande Melia en voyant Dunban s'évertuer à ôter l'écorce du mangoustan.

\- C'est dur comme de la pierre ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit mangeable, répond-t-il en jetant machinalement le fruit par-dessus son épaule. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'avec Reyn tu vas avoir de quoi travailler ta susceptibilité.

\- Ça… »

Quelques mètres derrière eux, Reyn et Shulk voient Dunban jeter le fruit. Alors qu'il passe à côté, Reyn le ramasse tout en discutant avec Shulk :

« Au fait, à propos de tout à l'heure…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Merci de m'avoir soutenu, dit-il en commençant à essayer de peler le fruit.

\- C'est normal. J'imagine ce que ça fait.

\- C'est vrai que Dickson t'en sortait des bonnes des fois.

\- Ouais, mais il est pas là, alors que Dunban oui. En plus, on dirait que Sharla aime bien se moquer de toi de temps en temps, elle aussi. Ça commence à faire du monde.

\- Sharla, c'est pas méchant ce qu'elle dit, répond Reyn en faisant une pause dans sa tentative d'ouverture du fruit. Le seul truc qui m'embête c'est que j'aimerais lui rendre la pareille de temps en temps, mais je trouve rien. J'ai peur d'être trop méchant, je crois.

\- T'as raison, c'est pas facile de taquiner quelqu'un en étant sûr de pas le blesser.

\- Pour la boule de poil, c'est facile. Il est toujours de bonne humeur.

\- Et il te le rend bien.

\- C'est vrai ! répond le roux en reprenant ses efforts pour ouvrir le mangoustan.

\- Par contre, Dunban est devenu plus dur avec toi ces derniers temps.

\- Ouais… Je crois que Fiora lui manque.

\- Hein ?

\- Ils avaient l'habitude de se chamailler, tu sais. Je crois qu'il a besoin de sa dose de conflit cordial.

\- Tu as peut-être raison…

\- C'est quoi ce fruit ?! commence à s'énerver Reyn, toujours en train d'essayer d'enlever l'écorce du mangoustan.

\- On dirait que c'est du cristal.

\- Y a aucune prise ! On peut pas l'ouvrir ! »

Dans un mouvement d'agacement, Reyn jette violemment le fruit contre une pierre, le faisant voler en éclats.

« C'est comme ça qu'on l'ouvre, on dirait. » rigole Shulk.

Plusieurs mètres derrière eux, Sharla et Riki discutent.

« Je voulais te remercier, Riki.

\- Pourquoi ? Quoi a fait Riki ?

\- Pour les fleurs.

\- Étaient jolies, hein ? Riki a vu fleurs alors Riki a amené fleurs.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je t'ai vu t'éclipser quand le ton a commencé à monter. Tu es allé chercher ces fleurs pour empêcher une grosse dispute.

\- … Sharla a zyeux partout.

\- Alors merci, Riki.

\- Est rien. Riki habitué à disputes. A tas de minipons, alors a tas de disputes, mais Riki a trouvé solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Distraction ! Riki arrive avec tas de rhubarbe mielleuse. Quand a plus rhubarbe, a plus dispute !

\- Ha ha ha ! C'est une bonne méthode ! Le temps qu'ils mangent, ils se calment et peuvent régler leurs problèmes avec la tête froide.

\- Riki a pas trouvé miam, alors Riki a fait avec ce qu'y avait. »

En passant devant la pierre sur laquelle Reyn a jeté le fruit, Riki le remarque et court le ramasser.

« Riki cherchait miam comme ça ! dit-il en portant à sa bouche un morceau de la chair du mangoustan.

\- Est-ce que ce serait pas pour ça qu'il a toutes ces dettes dans son village ? marmonne Sharla.

\- Est rigolo ! Pique dans bouche ! Riki va donner à Reyn !

\- En tout cas, c'est le meilleur générateur de bonne humeur que j'aie jamais vu. » ajoute Sharla pour elle-même, alors que le nopon court retrouver le roux.

* * *

**Mangoustan rubis :** _Un fruit qui brille comme un diamant. Vous ne trouverez pas plus acide._


	161. Pomme de feu (Valak)

Après que Riki lui a fait goûter le fruit, Reyn s'écarte un peu du chemin avec le nopon, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Shulk, de son côté, part rejoindre Melia et Alvis. Quant à Dunban, il s'approche d'elle. Peut-être veut-il parler de Reyn ?

« Salut, interpelle Sharla, une fois que Dunban est assez près. Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui, répond le héros des Homz, de Reyn.

\- Je l'aurais parié.

\- Toi aussi tu penses que j'ai été trop dur ?

\- Je pense surtout qu'on devrait freiner un peu tous les deux, c'est pas un punching-ball.

\- Je crois qu'il aime bien être taquiné, mais là j'y suis allé un peu fort…

\- Envers Melia aussi.

\- Oui, envers Melia aussi… »

Quand Sharla et Dunban dépassent le geyser de Jakt et commencent à s'engouffrer dans un étroit passage en suivant Shulk, Melia et Alvis, Reyn les rattrape en interpellant la jeune femme :

« Hey ! Sharla ! Goûte un peu ça !

\- Reyn, soupire Dunban, on était en train de parler.

\- Promis, ce sera pas long. » répond-il en tendant une pomme à l'allure tout à fait banale à Sharla. Tandis que cette dernière se saisit du fruit sans bien comprendre, Riki les rejoint, essoufflé :

« Reyn pas sympa ! Reyn a trop grandes jambes pour Riki… »

Il pose alors les yeux sur le fruit que Sharla porte à sa bouche :

« Mais… ça pas être… ?

\- Tais-toi boule de poil ! » le coupe Reyn.

Dunban sent que quelque chose de louche se trame, mais il n'a pas le temps de parler que Sharla croque dans la pomme, sous le regard impatient de Reyn. Ce dernier n'a pas à attendre longtemps avant de constater une réaction de son amie :

« C'est délicieux ! Où tu as trouvé ça ? »

A en juger par l'absence de réponse et le regard complètement hébété de Reyn, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Reyn ? finit par appeler Sharla.

\- Tu… tu ne sens rien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais ressentir ?

\- Ça fruit de feu, répond Riki. Quand Reyn a gouté, Reyn a dû manger kilos de neige pour éteindre feu dans bouche.

\- V-vraiment ? demande Dunban, imaginant mal quel goût ce fruit peut avoir.

\- Tu veux goûter ? propose Sharla après avoir croqué un morceau supplémentaire.

\- Non merci !

\- Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? demande Reyn encore hagard.

\- C'est pas si épicé que ça. Et puis ça tient chaud ! Tu devrais vraiment essayer, dit-elle en se retournant vers Dunban. C'est vraiment pas très sucré.

\- Sans façon ! Vraiment !

\- Je suis vraiment la seule à apprécier la nourriture épicée ?

\- Tu es la seule à apprécier les fruits épicés. » nuance Dunban.

Entendant Shulk les appeler, les quatre camarades décident de se remettre en route.

* * *

**Pomme de feu :** _Vous la croyez banale ? Croquez-la et vous cracherez du feu !_


	162. Vanille améthyste (Valak)

Une fois le groupe arrivé au pied des ruines où Alvis prévoyait de passer la nuit, ils se rendent compte que l'entrée est obstruée par une épaisse couche de glace.

« Nous allons devoir nous débarrasser de cette glace si nous voulons entrer, constate Alvis.

\- Faut jeter eau chaude dessus ! propose Riki avec fierté.

\- T'en a d'autres des comme ça, petit génie ? se moque Reyn.

\- Il a raison, défend Alvis. Vous vous souvenez du geyser devant lequel on est passé il y a peu ? Une grotte non loin de ce geyser renferme une pierre appelée roche magmatique.

\- Cette roche nous permettra de faire fondre la glace ? demande Dunban.

\- C'est ce que je pense, répond Alvis. Cela prendra cependant un certain temps pour parvenir à faire fondre cette épaisse couche de glace.

\- Est-ce que c'est comme des cristaux de pyroéther ? demande Sharla.

\- C'est assez proche, en effet, répond le devin.

\- Dans ce cas, je devrais pouvoir les charger dans mon fusil à éther et les tirer sur la paroi, explique Sharla.

\- Comme avec Melia ! comprend Reyn.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! s'étonne Melia. Quand me suis-je faite tirer dessus par Sharla ?!

\- Quand on t'a trouvée, dans la jungle, Sharla a tiré de l'aquaéther dans l'air pour que tu récupères de ta carence en éther, explique Dunban.

\- Ah ! Ça, comprend Melia.

\- Ça pourrait accélérer le dégel, acquiesce Alvis. Allons chercher cette roche, alors.

\- Pompagnie doit vraiment repartir maintenant ? demande Riki.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Riki ? demande Melia.

\- Riki a bedon tout vide. Riki propose pause pour miam.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, remarque Dunban. La nuit commence à tomber et l'air va se rafraichir très vite.

\- Mais-mais… s'attriste Riki.

\- Dunban a raison, confirme Alvis. Cependant, si tu ne peux pas tenir, tu peux manger ces plantes, là-bas. »

Le devin désigne une plante grimpante aux feuilles vertes, bardée de gousses violettes.

« Ça se mange ? demande Riki en approchant du plant.

\- Les gousses se mangent, répond Alvis. Cependant… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Riki croque dans une des gousses.

« ...elles sont plutôt amères, termine Alvis.

\- Est pas fou-fou, dit le nopon, mais Riki fera avec.

\- Faute de grives, on mange des merles, marmonne Dunban.

\- Aaaaaaaaah ! s'exclame Reyn. C'est ça qu'elle veut dire cette expression !

\- Reyn… soupire Sharla. Tu bats des records… »

* * *

**Vanille améthyste :** _Cultivé dans les pays froids, son amertume réchauffe. Goût passable._


	163. Branche de gypse (Valak)

Alors que le groupe repasse devant le geyser de Jakt en se dirigeant vers la grotte volcanique, Dunban réussit à prendre son courage à deux mains et va parler à Reyn :

« Je peux te parler, Reyn ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, pour ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Houlà ! C'est pas commun, ça.

\- Il faut un début à tout, il faut croire. Comme toi qui ose enfin me dire les choses en face.

\- C'est vrai. Désolé de t'avoir fait une scène. Tu dois être aussi paumé que moi en ce moment.

\- Non, tu as bien fait. Il fallait que je me rende compte que j'allais trop loin.

\- Te trompe pas, hein, j'apprécie toujours tes conseils…

\- Mais il faut aussi que je te laisse voler de tes propres ailes. »

Il inspire profondément, avant de reprendre :

« Je crois que Shulk a raison : je te vois toujours comme le gamin causeur de problèmes que tu étais plus jeune.

\- Ouais… Je me rendais pas compte des soucis que je vous causais à tous…

\- Mais tu n'es plus ce gamin. Tu causes toujours des problèmes, ça oui, mais tu peux réparer tes bêtises tout seul maintenant.

\- Merci Dunban. Et je sais que tu seras là le jour où j'aurai besoin de toi. Pour autre chose que me remonter les brettelles, je veux dire.

\- Ha ha ! Compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher ! »

Alors que la nuit tombe sur les massifs de Valak, les cristaux qui parsèment les collines enneigées commencent à émettre une vive lueur. Un trait de lumière dorée surgit alors depuis leur sommet en se dirigeant vers le ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est au tour de quelques arbres, puisant dans les mêmes gisements d'éther liquide, de devenir phosphorescents, puis d'émettre des rayons de lumière, légèrement plus clairs, partant de l'extrémité de chacune de leurs branches.

Toute cette lumière d'éther, dont le processus de libération n'est plus entravé par la lumière solaire, baigne les massifs de Valak dans une ambiance chaleureuse et onirique.

« Ouaaaaaah ! s'émerveille Reyn.

\- Ça c'est du spectacle, commente Dunban, ébahi.

\- C'est encore plus beau que les lumières de la colonie qui se reflètent sur le lac, la nuit.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est sûr. »

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, la froideur de l'air rappelle vivement à Reyn qu'il leur faut se dépêcher :

« On devrait y aller ! On va geler, sinon.

\- Tu as raison, répond Dunban en revenant à lui.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Que ça fait un moment qu'on n'est pas allés pêcher de nuit dans le lac de la colonie, juste tous les deux.

\- C'est vrai, ça fait un bail !

\- Ça te dirait ? Une fois qu'on sera rentrés ?

\- J'adorerais ! »

* * *

**Branche de gypse :** _Branche d'un arbre de glace. La nuit, elle émet un rayon de lumière._


	164. Cendre noire (Valak)

Dans la grotte volcanique, la chaleur est insoutenable.

« C'est quoi cette région de dingue ? peste Reyn. Un coup y fait assez froid pour congeler un flammy en plein vol, un coup y fait si chaud qu'un batraz pourrait s'enflammer d'un coup !

\- Moi je trouve ça plus agréable que dehors, répond Sharla, habituée aux chaleurs infernales de la mine de la colonie 6.

\- Dépêchons-nous de trouver une roche magmatique, propose Alvis. Ne nous attardons pas ici.

\- On a qu'à prendre le premier caillou qu'on trouve, propose Reyn. Genre lui. »

Il se penche vers une roche noire comme de la suie, enveloppe sa main dans un tissu et l'attrape.

« Donne vite une gamelle en métal ! crie-t-il à Shulk. C'est sacrément chaud ce truc !

\- Hein ? s'étonne le blond. Ah ! Oui, j'arrive !

\- Elle ne va pas refroidir trop vite ? demande Dunban.

\- Si, répond Alvis. Il nous faut trouver une roche qui émet sa propre chaleur, pas seulement celle qu'elle a absorbée.

\- C'est pas ça, t'es sûr ? demande Reyn en faisant rapidement passer la pierre d'une main à l'autre. Parce qu'elle est sacrément chaude !

\- Mets-la là ! intervient Shulk en présentant une gamelle en métal.

\- Merci, Shulk ! répond le roux en posant la pierre dedans.

\- Désolée, mais ça c'est juste du charbon, dit Sharla en s'approchant de la pierre.

\- Ah c'est vrai ! se souvient le roux. Tu t'y connais en minéraux, toi.

\- Pas tant que ça… répond Sharla.

\- La roche qu'on cherche devrait être un peu plus rougeoyante, explique Alvis en épongeant la sueur qui perle sur son front.

\- Comme celle-là ? demande Shulk en désignant une roche fumante de couleur rouge sombre.

\- C'est ça ! répond Alvis.

\- On dirait qu'elle fait fondre la roche autour, remarque Dunban.

\- Attendez, j'ai un récipient en acier, dit Sharla en fouillant dans son sac. Ça y est, je l'ai !

\- Je m'en charge, propose Reyn.

\- Pompagnie se dépêche ? s'impatiente le nopon. Fait plus chaud que Makna. Fourrure de Riki va prendre feu.

\- Makna ! s'exclame la médecin en se souvenant que Melia n'avait pas supporté la chaleur là-bas. Comment va Melia ?!

\- Melly est restée vers dehors, à endroit où fait moins chaud. Riki y re-va.

\- Je te suis ! répond Sharla, inquiète pour la santé de son amie.

\- On arrive aussi, répond Reyn. J'ai fini. »

En arrivant à l'entrée de la grotte, le groupe retrouve Melia, en pleine forme.

« Ouf ! souffle Sharla. Tu vas bien !

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? demande Melia, ne comprenant pas l'émotion de la médecin.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu aies fait un malaise à cause de la chaleur.

\- Tout va bien, répond la jeune impératrice. Je vous demande pardon pour ne pas vous avoir aidé à chercher, je supporte très mal la chaleur.

\- Melly a presque tombé sur Riki, alors Riki a dit à Melly de pas bouger, explique le nopon.

\- Tu as bien fait, Riki. » répond la médecin.

Après ces explications, le groupe repart en direction des ruines.

« Un coup froid, un coup chaud, un coup froid… J'ai l'impression d'être du lait qu'on pasteurise… marmonne Shulk.

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux. » approuve Reyn.

* * *

**Cendre noire :** _Pierre dont la texture est constituée de morceaux de charbon._


	165. Stalactite balai (Valak)

Une fois de retour au pied du mur de glace qui bloque l'entrée des ruines, Sharla charge une cartouche avec quelques morceaux de la pierre magmatique dans son fusil, avant de la tirer sur la paroi de glace. Cette dernière fond à bonne vitesse pendant quelques secondes, avant de redevenir stable.

« Ça marche pas… grommelle Reyn.

\- Si, répond Alvis. Il faudrait juste recommencer deux ou trois fois de plus.

\- Laissez-moi juste le temps de préparer d'autres cartouches, dit Sharla en se mettant au travail.

\- Grouille-toi, je gèle, s'agace Reyn.

\- Tu pourrais l'aider pour que ça aille plus vite, propose Dunban.

\- Reyn est comme orluga dans usine à pollen ! commente Riki.

\- Tu l'as déjà sortie celle-là, boule de poil, marmonne Reyn. Mais pour le coup, t'as pas tort.

\- Au contraire, répond Sharla. Tu peux m'aider à broyer la pierre.

\- Ça ouais, j'peux faire, répond Reyn. En plus ça va me réchauffer. »

Alors que Reyn prend le relais pour broyer la pierre et que Sharla récupère quelques morceaux pour les glisser dans une cartouche, Melia demande des précisions sur l'endroit à Alvis.

« Je vous en dirai plus à l'intérieur, répond le devin. Pour l'heure, nous devons dégeler la porte.

\- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de problème pour l'ouvrir une fois dégelée… s'inquiète Melia.

\- Normalement, la porte réagit à la présence des peuples de Bionis.

\- Seconde cartouche chargée ! coupe Sharla. Écartez-vous de la porte. »

Une fois que ceux qui s'étaient approchés sont à une distance suffisante, Sharla tire sa seconde cartouche. Elle parvient à dégeler suffisamment la glace pour laisser apparaitre une petite ouverture au sommet.

« Essayons de voir si elle s'ouvre. » propose Alvis en s'avançant. Une fois à quelques pas de la porte, cette dernière réagit à sa présence et s'ouvre.

« Parfait, se réjouit Alvis.

\- Par contre, je passe pas par ce trou, commente Reyn.

\- Encore une ou deux cartouches et ce sera bon. » répond Sharla.

Le travail d'équipe dont font preuve ses amis plait beaucoup à Riki. Shulk, Melly, Sharla, Dundun et Reyn se complètent parfaitement. En mettant leurs forces en commun ils peuvent surmonter tous les obstacles. Riki est fier de sa pompagnie !

Mais… maintenant qu'il y pense… c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il s'est rendu vraiment utile ? Riki ne s'en souvient pas… Riki doit trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire ! Quelque chose que seul Riki peut faire… Riki sait !

« Riki va vérifier dans tour ! s'écrie-t-il en trottinant vers l'intérieur des ruines.

\- Riki ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Que faites-vous ? » demande Melia, mais c'est trop tard : d'un coup d'aile, Riki s'est déjà faufilé à l'intérieur en passant par l'étroite ouverture.

L'intérieur de la tour est très sombre, mais Riki parvient quand même à déterminer qu'il s'agit d'une pièce assez allongée, comme un couloir. Au bout, on dirait qu'il y a une sorte de salle arrondie. Il n'y a pas un mouvement, il est tout seul ici, tout seul avec la poussière. Une poussière tellement épaisse qu'elle lui chatouille les narines :

« Atchaoum !

\- Ça va, Riki ? demande Dunban.

\- A juste beaucoup poussière, répond le nopon. A personne ici. Fait un peu noir, mais a pas danger.

\- D'accord, répond Dunban. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-nous quand tu pars en éclaireur.

\- Oki-doki !

\- Écartez-vous, troisième tir en approche ! » prévient Sharla.

Riki est content d'avoir pu être utile, mais il voudrait se rendre encore plus utile. Il pourrait enlever la poussière, non ? Ça c'est une bonne idée ! Il lui faut juste un balai.

Il regarde partout dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse servir de balai. C'est dur de distinguer les objets dans cette pénombre, mais il trouve finalement un balai. Alors que la détonation du fusil de Sharla se fait entendre depuis l'autre côté de la porte, Riki pose la main sur son balai. Il est super froid ! Et on dirait qu'il est accroché contre le mur… Riki tire de toutes ses forces… jusqu'à briser la glace qui retenait le balai au mur. La rupture est si brusque qu'il tombe sur les fesses :

« Aïe !

\- Tout va bien, Riki ? demande Dunban, qui a entendu le cri du nopon.

\- Tout est ok ! répond le nopon. Dundun pas s'en faire !

\- J'arrive, répond le héros des Homz en s'engouffrant dans le passage maintenant élargi.

\- A pas besoin, Dundun. » répond le héropon en se remettant sur ses pattes.

Quand Dunban entre enfin dans les ruines, il voit Riki, une sorte de bâton dans la main, qui le regarde avec fierté.

« Riki enlève juste poussière ! »

Pour appuyer ses propos, Riki abat son « balai » au sol pour commencer à nettoyer. Lorsque la stalactite balai touche le sol, elle se brise en deux, un bout restant dans la main du nopon, incrédule, l'autre volant en direction de Dunban, le heurtant en pleine tête.

Riki comprend ce qu'il vient de faire et commence à suer à grosses gouttes en craignant la réaction de Dunban. Ce dernier tente de contenir sa colère quelques instants, avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir :

« RIKIIIIIIIIII ! »

* * *

**Stalactite balai :** _Malgré son nom, cette stalactite ne peut pas servir de balai._


	166. Courgette fille (Valak)

Une fois à l'intérieur de la tour, Shulk est pris d'une sensation de déjà-vu. Alvis lui explique que ces ruines hayenthes, connues sous le nom de « tour d'Ose », renfermaient Monado depuis des générations, jusqu'à ce que les Homz la trouvent. Les membres de la famille des devins doivent se rendre dans ces ruines dès leur plus jeune âge pour avoir une chance que Monado leur accorde le pouvoir de prescience. C'est ainsi que se perpétue la lignée des devins impériaux.

Pendant qu'Alvis et Shulk sont en pleine discussion, Reyn prépare un feu, sous le regard impatient de Riki.

« Reyn doit aller plus vite ! Riki a faim !

\- Moi aussi, je te signale, répond le roux. T'as récupéré un truc à cuisiner au moins ?

\- Reyn a plus nourriture pour Riki ?! Grrrr. Reyn a tout mangé !

\- Mais non, boule de poil ! Mais si on mange que les rations qu'on a prises à Alcamoth, on va pas tenir longtemps.

\- Il nous faut essayer de trouver un maximum de fruits et de légumes afin d'économiser nos rations, explique Melia. C'est pour cette raison que Dunban et Sharla sont ressortis.

\- Était pas pour jouer avec menottes à fourrure de Sharla ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?! s'emporte Reyn en rougissant.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir compris cet engouement autour de ces menottes monstre, avoue Melia.

\- C'est parce que tu es trop sage, répond Sharla en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Trop sage ? répète Melia sans comprendre.

\- Sharla ! Dis-moi que t'as trouvé un truc. La boule de poil arrête pas de brailler.

\- Visiblement, chez les nopons, la maturité ne vient pas avec l'âge, lance Dunban en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

\- On a trouvé des sortes de courgettes, répond Sharla.

\- Elles sont petites, mais il y en a beaucoup, poursuit Dunban.

\- Alors Dundun et Sharla se dépêchent de les cuire ! piaille le nopon. Riki a faim.

\- Ça, on commence à le savoir, se plaint le roux.

\- T'es gonflé quand même, lance Dunban au nopon, toujours partiellement énervé par l'incident du « balai ».

\- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas à ton tour de cuisiner pour une fois ? demande Sharla.

\- Riki répartit les tâches, répond le nopon. Pompagnie cuisine, Riki mange !

\- Je vais me charger de la cuisine pour ce soir, intervient Alvis. Enfin, si ça vous convient.

\- Vous savez cuisiner ? demande Melia.

\- Un peu comme tout le monde, répond le devin.

\- Peut-être que toi tu arriveras à faire manger ces légumes à Shulk, raille Sharla.

\- J'y peux rien si j'aime pas les légumes, se défend Shulk.

\- Il n'y a pas plus doux que les courgettes filles, répond Alvis. Même les enfants les aiment.

\- Un peu comme la bardane dorée ? demande Dunban.

\- En effet, répond Alvis.

\- Alors on va avoir un problème… » marmonne Sharla.

* * *

**Courgette fille :** _Une adorable courgette rouge. Un délice de douceur._


	167. Chou iceberg (Valak)

Alvis se révèle surprenamment habile avec les instruments de cuisine de voyage, bien qu'ils soient minimalistes. Après quelques minutes de cuisine, pendant lesquelles Shulk a été obligé de sortir avec Riki pour que ce dernier ne traîne pas dans les pattes du cuisinier, une odeur poivrée emplit la pièce.

« Elles ont l'air épicées ces courgettes, remarque Sharla. Tu es sûr qu'elles sont aussi douces que tu le dis ?

\- Ce ne sont pas les courgettes filles qui ont cette odeur, répond Alvis, c'est le chou iceberg.

\- Depuis quand on a un chou ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- Je l'ai ramassé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, répond Alvis. Je me doutais bien que je pourrais en faire quelque chose.

\- Tu le fais cuire avec les courgettes ? demande Sharla.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il utilise les deux casseroles, commente Dunban.

\- En effet, répond Alvis. La plus grande est pour les courgettes et la plus petite pour le chou. J'ai cru comprendre que certains parmi nous n'aiment pas les saveurs trop vives, alors j'ai choisi de ne pas les mélanger.

\- Je vous en remercie grandement, répond Melia. L'odeur est déjà bien assez forte à mon goût. Je n'ose imaginer le goût…

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce qui est épicé ? demande Sharla.

\- Hein ? Heu… » balbutie Melia en se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle est en train de faire part de ses préférences gustatives, contrairement à ce que veut l'étiquette.

Un jour, dans sa petite enfance, elle avait… exprimé son désaccord, pour le dire gentiment, avec l'un des plats de son repas. C'était une viande, elle ne sait plus laquelle, accompagnée de champi-agathes, champignons qu'elle abhorrait à l'époque. Si sa mère, Yumea, avait été odieuse avec elle ce jour-là, son père s'était montré plus pédagogue. Il lui avait expliqué que c'est impoli de refuser de manger ce que plusieurs personnes ont passé des heures à cultiver, ramasser, transporter et cuisiner pour que nous n'ayons plus qu'à manger, que c'est un profond manque de respect envers ces gens, et qu'en tant que membres de la famille impériale il leur faut respecter le peuple pour que le peuple les respecte. Depuis ce jour, elle ne s'est jamais plainte et s'est toujours efforcée de manger ce qu'on lui sert.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formelle, la rassure Dunban. Ici, tu n'es pas l'impératrice des Hayenthes, tu es notre amie.

\- Je… Merci Dunban, répond Melia.

\- En fait, c'est un fait assez courant chez les Hayentes, explique Alvis en sortant les courgettes de l'eau et en les jetant dans une poêle. Avez-vous déjà vu des épices à Alcamoth ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis… répond Dunban.

\- Et les asperges roses ? se souvient Reyn. Elles étaient plutôt épicées, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on ne les cultive pas, répond Alvis.

\- Pourtant, je me rappelle qu'on nous en a servi juste avant notre départ pour la nécropole, se souvient Dunban.

\- En effet, je m'en souviens aussi, répond Alvis. C'est étrange… Ce n'est pas un légume qu'on cuisine habituellement à Alcamoth…

\- C'était une requête personnelle, avoue Melia. Quand j'ai vu que Sharla appréciait la nourriture épicée, je me suis dit qu'elle serait vite lassée de la nourriture d'Alcamoth, c'est pourquoi j'ai émis la requête qu'on vous prépare des asperges roses.

\- Voilà qui explique tout… marmonne Alvis, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ooooooh, tu es adorable ! répond Sharla en prenant Melia dans ses bras. Ça me touche beaucoup, Melia.

\- Euh… C'était un plaisir, répond Melia, un peu gênée.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu les goûter du coup. » ajoute la médecin en libérant Melia de son étreinte.

Au même moment, Shulk surgit dans la pièce en panique :

« Riki s'est évanoui !

\- Comment ça ? demande Sharla en courant vers la sortie.

\- Il a marmonné qu'il avait trop faim, que le monde était cruel puis il est tombé au sol.

\- Vraiment ? répond Sharla avec scepticisme. Et si je me mets à crier : A table !

\- Riki arrive ! répond le nopon en se redressant rapidement et en courant à l'intérieur des ruines.

\- Qu'est-ce que…? s'étonne Shulk avec un air ahuri.

\- Se faire mener en bateau par un nopon… soupire Sharla. Tu te ferais berner par n'importe qui, toi. »

Une fois tout le monde autour du feu et la préparation du repas achevée, Alvis distribue les gamelles. Sharla, attirée par l'odeur du chou iceberg, porte le premier morceau à sa bouche avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais c'est amer ce truc !

\- Quoi ? demande Reyn. Le chou ?

\- Ouais ! répond Sharla. Je m'attendais à un truc vraiment épicé, moi !

\- Je confirme, soutient Dunban. C'est très décevant…

\- Il est bien plus amer qu'épicé, explique Alvis, l'odeur est trompeuse.

\- Mais… marmonne Sharla.

\- Moi je trouve ça vachement bon ! s'enthousiasme Reyn. Tu sais vachement bien cuisiner, Alvis.

\- Merci, répond Alvis avant de poursuivre. Mangez-le avec les courgettes, ils vont bien ensemble.

\- Moi qui me réjouissais de manger quelque chose de relevé… s'attriste Sharla, avant de se souvenir d'une chose. Reyn ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu l'as trouvée où la pomme que tu m'as donnée tout à l'heure ? »

* * *

**Chou iceberg :** _Pousse dans les régions froides. Ne vous fiez pas à son aspect épicé._


	168. Rat mouillé (Valak)

Le vent siffle dans la tour d'Ose. Comment peuvent-ils tous réussir à dormir ? Reyn ronfle incroyablement fort ! A moins que ce ne soit Dunban ? Et Riki parle dans son sommeil. De nourriture, bien évidement. A moins que ce ne soit de sa femme ? Après tout, « délicieuse » pourrait convenir aux deux… Et ce sol est incroyablement dur ! Peu importe la position, elle a mal au bout de quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour un vrai lit… ou même un simple tapis de feuilles…

Bon ! On inspire profondément, et on oublie que ça fait trois ou quatre heures qu'on essaie de dormir. On fait abstraction du bruit… et de la nature du sol… et de l'odeur ! Mais qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ?!

Ça suffit ! Elle va se lever et marcher un peu. Son esprit est trop encombré. Elle a réussi à éviter d'y penser toute la journée, mais bien évidement, c'est au moment de dormir que cette Fiora décide d'accaparer ses pensées !

Bon ! On inspire… on expire… on inspire… on expire… et on se calme. C'est incroyable que cette situation l'énerve autant. Elle ne s'est jamais laissée emporter comme ça auparavant, si ? Elle ne s'est toujours mise dans une colère noire que dans une seule situation, quand on disait du mal de sa mère, sa mère naturelle. Elle n'a que très peu de souvenirs d'elle, c'est tout juste si elle se souvient de son visage, mais elle se rappelle de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse. Insulter la mémoire de sa mère, c'est comme lui planter un pieu en plein cœur.

Un pieu en plein cœur… c'est exactement ce qu'elle a ressenti quand elle a cru devoir quitter le groupe de Shulk… Ce n'est peut-être pas si anormal que ça en fin de compte. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec Sharla ? Quand elle sera réveillée, parce que là, elle dort à poings fermés. Comment fait-elle ?

Plus loin dans la pièce, Alvis lui fait signe. Il est encore réveillé ? En s'approchant, elle remarque qu'il se trouve à côté d'une masse noirâtre informe. Elle ne l'avait pas vue avant. A mesure qu'elle s'avance, l'odeur qui participe à son incapacité à s'endormir se fait de plus en plus intense. Est-ce cette masse noire qui dégage cette odeur… sauvage ?

« Votre Altesse, murmure Alvis une fois que Melia s'est approchée. Vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil ?

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répond-elle à voix basse. Et qu'est-ce que ceci ?

\- Ce sont des rats mouillés, répond Alvis. Ils ont visiblement l'habitude de venir se réfugier ici pour dormir.

\- Des rats ?!

\- N'ayez crainte, ils sont inoffensifs. Ils sont même assez tolérants pour me laisser dormir sur eux.

\- Ils se laissent vraiment écraser ?!

\- Voyez comme ils dorment, entassés les uns sur les autres. Le poids ne les gêne pas. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler.

\- Vous souhaitiez vous entretenir d'une chose en particulier ?

\- Votre frère vous a-t-il parlé des lueurs ?

\- En effet.

\- Bien, je vais pouvoir aller droit au but dans ce cas. La lueur des neiges se trouve ici.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je voulais vous en parler demain, avant de partir.

\- C'est aussi ce que je prévoyais de faire, mais vu que nous somme tous deux éveillés… La voici. »

Alvis lui tend un collier sur lequel est sertie une pierre d'un blanc immaculé. Melia la prend dans sa main pour la contempler avant de la passer autour de son cou.

« Merci, Alvis.

\- Ce sont les volontés de votre père. Il voulait vous donner toutes les clés pour que vous puissiez incarner l'avenir des Hayenthes.

\- Savez-vous ce que craignait mon père ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de cela maintenant. Vous avez d'autres priorités. Et la première est de réussir à vous endormir.

\- Mais…

\- Vous ne résisterez pas à la journée de demain si vous ne trouvez pas le repos. Quels que soient vos soucis, laissez-les de côté pour la nuit et parlez-en à quelqu'un de confiance demain.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison.

\- Venez vous allonger sur les rats, comme moi. Vous verrez, c'est très confortable.

\- Je… je ne crois pas pouvoir.

\- Ils forment un matelas très douillet, je vous assure. Ils sont un peu humides mais ils tiennent très chaud.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

\- Faites-moi confiance. Vous ai-je déjà menti ? Le seul véritable inconvénient est l'odeur…

\- Alors ce sont bien eux qui dégagent cette odeur…

\- Prenez ces feuilles de vanille améthyste et mettez-les dans vos narines. Puis venez vous allonger, je vous assure que c'est sans danger.

\- Bon… c'est bien parce que je ne trouve pas le sommeil depuis plusieurs heures… »

* * *

**Rat mouillé :** _Malgré sa fourrure mouillée, il tient chaud._


	169. Pierre lapin (Valak)

Le lendemain, Dunban se réveille particulièrement tard par rapport à ses amis. Le temps de bailler et de s'étirer, et le voilà sur ses deux pieds, prêt à partir.

En observant autour de lui, il remarque que seul Riki est toujours assoupi. Shulk a dû se réveiller il y a peu de temps, vu qu'il n'arrête pas de s'étirer en se dirigeant vers le feu de camp, allumé dans un coin de la pièce. Autour du feu, Melia et Alvis discutent à voix basse.

Par contre, peu importe où il regarde, Sharla et Reyn sont introuvables. Peut-être sont-ils déjà sortis ?

Quelle heure peut-il être ? D'habitude, il est toujours le premier debout, avec Sharla. Aurait-il fait une grasse matinée ? Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant… même s'il est vrai que les précédents jours ont été particulièrement éprouvants.

Dunban s'approche du feu de camp pour se réchauffer un peu.

« Vous êtes levés depuis longtemps ? demande-t-il à voix basse en arrivant auprès de ses amis.

\- Non, baille Shulk. Mais Alvis et Melia étaient déjà debout quand je me suis levé.

\- Cela doit faire un quart d'heure que je suis levée, répond Melia.

\- Quant à moi, je dirais que je me suis levé il y a une demi-heure, répond Alvis, quand Reyn et Sharla sont sortis.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ils sont partis ? demande Dunban.

\- Sharla voulait voir si elle trouvait un fruit pour le déjeuner, répond le devin. Reyn voulait marcher pour se réchauffer, alors il l'a accompagnée.

\- Je le comprends, marmonne Shulk, pas encore totalement éveillé. On se gèle ici…

\- N'ont-ils pas pensé à faire un feu ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Ils ne voulaient peut-être pas vous réveiller, répond Dunban. Mais… tu as le dos mouillé, Melia ?

\- Ce n'est rien, répond la jeune femme. Ce sera sec dans quelques minutes. Disons simplement que j'ai trouvé un matelas confortable mais humide.

\- La chance… marmonne Shulk. Et toi Dunban, tu es debout de puis longtemps ?

\- Il s'est réveillé après toi, répond Alvis.

\- Ah ? s'étonne le blond, encore à moitié endormi. C'est rare, ça…

\- Comment ça ? demande Melia.

\- D'habitude il est réglé comme une horloge, répond Shulk en baillant. Toujours debout à la même heure.

\- Et Shulk est du genre à aimer trainer au lit le matin, termine Dunban.

\- Je te rassure, Dunban, t'as pas fait la grasse mat'. » affirme une voix derrière lui.

En se retournant, il se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Reyn, revenu de son escapade matinale aux côtés de Sharla et avec quelques grappes de raisin dans les mains. Sharla, quant à elle, a réussi à trouver quelques pommes de feu, qu'elle dévore à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Je crois que c'est nous qui nous sommes levés plus tôt, confirme Sharla.

\- Est-ce le froid qui vous a réveillés ? demande Melia.

\- Ouaip, répond le roux. J'ai pas réussi à dormir à cause de ce froid.

\- Tu as ronflé toute la nuit, corrige Dunban.

\- Je confirme, ajoute Melia.

\- Quand même pas, si ? tente de se défendre le roux.

\- On finit par s'y faire au bout d'un moment, complète Shulk avant de s'étirer une nouvelle fois. Moi, c'est le sol qui m'a empêché de bien dormir.

\- Pareil, ajoute Sharla, tout en croquant dans une autre pomme. J'avais tellement mal au dos que je pouvais plus dormir. Et toi, Melia ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'es levée aussi tôt ? clarifie la médecin.

\- C'est l'heure à laquelle je suis habituée à me lever.

\- Avec le soleil ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- En effet, confirme Melia.

\- Pareil pour moi, ajoute Alvis.

\- Ah… répond Reyn.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demande Dunban à Reyn et Sharla.

\- Des raisins plutôt amers et ces pommes infernales, répond Reyn.

\- Et cette pierre. » ajoute Sharla en présentant une petite gemme de couleur rouge.

La trouvaille attire très vite l'attention d'Alvis :

« C'est une pierre lapin ?!

\- Lapin ? s'étonne Reyn. Il est où le lapin, là ?

\- Elles ressemblent à des yeux de lapin albinos, explique Alvis en s'approchant de la gemme. Celle-là est de belle taille.

\- Des yeux de lapin, c'est vite dit… commente Reyn.

\- Il s'agit d'une gemme rare, poursuit Alvis. Je l'utilise pour certains de mes rituels.

\- Tu la veux ? propose Sharla.

\- Non, pas nécessairement. J'en ai déjà plusieurs, je n'en ai pas besoin de plus.

\- Bon… je vais la garder alors. » répond Sharla en la glissant dans sa poche.

Alors que Reyn prend place autour du feu de camp en déposant ses grappes de raisin acide au sol pour les partager avec ses amis, Sharla fait de même avec ses pommes de feu avant de s'approcher de Melia et de lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Tu es sûre que tout allait bien cette nuit ? Je t'ai entendue te lever.

\- Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous en privé ? répond Melia, saisissant cette occasion de parler de ce qui la perturbe.

\- Bien sûr, je serai toujours là pour toi. » répond Sharla.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignent du feu de camp pour discuter, Reyn s'écrie :

« Le p'tit déj est servi boule de poil ! Faudrait voir à se lever sinon t'auras plus rien !

\- Riki arrive ! » s'écrie le nopon en bondissant hors de son sommeil.

* * *

**Pierre lapin :** _Une gemme rouge similaire aux yeux d'un lapin albinos._


	170. Écureuil cracra (Valak)

Une fois tout le monde complètement éveillé, le groupe quitte la tour d'Ose et reprend sa route en direction du pouce de Bionis, guidé par Alvis. Le devin ouvre la marche, Reyn, Dunban et Shulk à ses côtés. Sharla et Melia restent à bonne distance derrière eux, visiblement en pleine discussion confidentielle. Shulk ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles sont devenues très proches en très peu de temps. C'est comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours. Il espère qu'elles s'entendront aussi bien avec Fiora quand ils la retrouveront.

Il est soudainement distrait par un animal qui court à grande vitesse à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il tourne vivement la tête pour voir qu'il s'agit en fait de Riki, pourchassé par une chose étrangement petite.

« Tout va bien, Riki ? demande Shulk en courant vers lui.

\- Non ! Riki va pas bien ! Riki chassait gentiment insectes quand écureuil cracra sauter sur Riki !

\- Un écureuil cracra ? » répète Shulk en essayant de distinguer la forme de l'animal particulièrement agile qui court après le malheureux nopon.

Riki finit par se précipiter vers Shulk avant de passer entre ses jambes. En constatant la présence de l'homz sur sa route, l'écureuil se stoppe net, ne sachant pas s'il peut vraiment courir en direction de cet imposant animal sans danger.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il veut jouer. » dit Shulk en observant de plus prêt l'animal. Ce dernier, ne ressentant aucune malveillance émanant de l'homz blond, décide de s'approcher de quelques pas.

« Il a un pelage étrange… » remarque Shulk en constatant que l'animal est enduit de quelque chose de poisseux. Il s'agit en fait d'une huile hydrofuge qu'il sécrète pour empêcher l'eau de rester sur son pelage après avoir nagé, autrement cette eau le congèlerait en refroidissant au contact de l'air glacé de Valak.

« Shulk pas toucher ! » s'écrie Riki en remarquant que Shulk approche sa main de l'animal, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Ce mouvement brusque fait peur au petit écureuil, qui choisit de s'enfuir.

« Dommage… marmonne Shulk.

\- Pelage d'écureuil est tout cracra, ajoute Riki.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Riki connait écureuils. En a des fois à Makna. Mais écureuils méchants ! Toujours courir après Riki !

\- Vraiment ? Il avait l'air de juste vouloir jouer…

\- Mais Riki veut pas jouer avec écureuil ! Après Riki doit prendre dix-huit bains pour plus avoir cracra sur les mains !

\- Oh ! Je sais ! Si un autre te course, il te suffit de te réfugier dans un lac ou de traverser une rivière. C'est ce qu'on faisait à la colonie 9 quand un monstre trop gros nous attaquait.

\- Ça pas bonne idée ! Écureuil nage plus vite que nopon !

\- Vraiment ?! Ça me donne encore plus envie de l'étudier…

\- Est pas bonne idée ! Shulk doit croire Riki ! »

* * *

**Écureuil cracra :** _Sa peau sécrète une huile protectrice. Excellent nageur._


	171. Guimauve chance (Valak)

Sharla est d'excellent conseil, à n'en point douter, mais elle est beaucoup moins timide qu'elle. Offrir des cadeaux à Shulk pour lui témoigner son affection, c'est une bonne idée… si elle osait le faire…

Selon Sharla, il est plus facile d'offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un quand on est en tête-à-tête. Mais elle ne pourra jamais faire ça, elle se sentirait trop honteuse. Mais en imaginant lui offrir sa pêche cœur devant tous les autres, elle se rend compte que ce serait encore pire. Comment faire ?!

Alors qu'elle réfléchit, elle pose les yeux sur de splendides fleurs de couleur rose pâle aux pétales effilés et complexes. Totalement subjuguée, elle en cueille une sans s'en rendre compte et l'observe en reprenant le cours de sa réflexion.

Une fleur, c'est comme ça que les Homz déclarent leur flamme d'après Sharla. Elle n'osait déjà pas lui offrir une pêche cœur, alors une fleur qu'elle ne connait pas… Comment font les autres pour être aussi peu introvertis ?!

« Être entreprenante », c'est ce qu'a dit Sharla. Elle veut bien, mais… ce n'est pas son style à elle… Elle pourrait quand même essayer, au moins une fois…

« Melly ? » demande une voix à ses pieds. Elle sursaute, avant de poser les yeux sur le nopon.

« Riki ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Était pas but de Riki. Pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vouliez-vous me demander quelque chose ?

\- Riki voulait conseil.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Est Dundun. Riki pense que Dundun toujours fâché pour hier soir.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne le pensais pourtant pas rancunier…

\- Dundun évite Riki depuis hier soir. Riki veut faire quelque chose pour dire pardon, mais Riki sait pas quoi. »

Soudain, Riki remarque la fleur dans la main de Melia.

« Est jolie fleur, ça !

\- Vous trouvez, vous aussi ?

\- Riki aime pas fleur d'habitude, mais Riki aime celle-là.

\- Peut-être ferait-elle finalement un beau cadeau pour lui, marmonne Melia pour elle-même.

\- Cadeau pour qui ?

\- Hein ? Heu… Je parlais toute seule, n'y prêtez pas attention !

\- Est super idée en fait ! Mais est pas bonne idée.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demande Melia, rougissant en croyant que Riki a compris de qui elle parlait.

\- Riki va faire cadeau à Dundun, ça bonne idée ! Fleur comme cadeau, ça pas bonne idée !

\- Dunban ? Ouf… soupire de soulagement Melia.

\- Shulk a dit Dundun aime pas fleurs. Riki doit trouver meilleur cadeau ! Merci Melly ! » s'écrie le nopon avant de courir dans la neige à la recherche d'un présent.

Melia le regarde avec envie tout en laissant tomber sa fleur au sol. Elle aimerait tellement avoir autant de facilités à montrer ses sentiments…

* * *

**Guimauve chance :** _Femmes et enfants l'apprécient, d'autres la trouvent trop belle._


	172. Fleur noire (Épée)

Alors qu'elle survole la Vallée de l'Épée, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle est restée endormie trop longtemps. Cette lutte entre Mekonis et Bionis n'aurait jamais dû continuer. Pourquoi la violence est-elle toujours le seul moyen auquel les humains pensent pour régler les conflits ?

En regardant en-dessous d'elle, elle constate que la Vallée de l'Épée est toujours couverte de tapis de fleurs noires. Ce simple constat la fait sourire. Elle a toujours aimé ces fleurs. Certes elles sont frêles, certes elles sont simples, certes elles sont monochromes, d'une couleur souvent associée à des pensées négatives, certes nombre d'humains ne les aime pas, mais elle, elle les adore. Elle les adore comme elle adore chaque humain, chaque animal, chaque végétal, chaque minéral de ce monde. C'est un peu extrême, peut-être… Complètement cliché, probablement… Mais elle n'y peut rien, elle est comme ça. Et elle préfère adorer tout jusqu'à l'excès plutôt que haïr tout jusqu'à l'excès, comme lui…

Zanza n'est plus, mais Eghil ne s'arrêtera pas tant que Monado ne sera pas détruite. Mais le porteur de Monado… il semble différent. Si seulement elle pouvait le convaincre…

Ce garçon… elle ressent quelque chose pour lui. Elle en est sûre. Est-ce… de l'amour ? Elle n'en est pas sûre, mais c'est un sentiment très fort. Serait-ce… un de ceux qui appartenaient à… ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, si ?

Peu importe. Quand elle trouvera le garçon, elle lui demandera.

* * *

**Fleur noire :** _Une petite fleur noire et terne, très répandue mais peu appréciée._


	173. Prune éther (Valak)

Alors que le groupe arrive à proximité du pouce de Bionis, Dunban est interpellé par Riki :

« Dundun !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande le héros des Homz en se retournant vers le héropon.

\- Riki veut donner ça à Dundun ! répond le nopon en lui tendant un fruit de couleur bleu roi.

\- Un fruit ? s'étonne Dunban. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Riki a fait mal à Dundun hier. Riki donne cadeau pour dire pardon.

\- Ah ! Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment.

\- Alors Dundun pardonne pas à Riki ? Riki est vraiment super-méga-giga-désolé !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors pourquoi Dundun veut pas prune ? Dundun aime pas Riki ?

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que…

\- Riki a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver prune. Est fruit super rare et précieux ! Comme amitié de Dundun !

\- Bon… soupire Dunban en tendant la main. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Alors Dundun pardonne à Riki ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Que ferait-on sans notre héropon ?

\- Youpi ! s'écrie Riki en donnant la prune à Dunban. Riki est super-content ! »

Le nopon commence à danser de joie, sous les yeux amusés de Dunban.

Après quelques minutes, Riki remarque que Dunban n'a pas encore goûté son fruit.

« Dundun veut pas manger ?

\- Non, je… n'ai pas vraiment faim.

\- Prune se mange sans faim.

\- C'est juste que…

\- Alors Dundun aime vraiment pas Riki…

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !

\- Mais Dundun a même pas goûté cadeau de Riki.

\- Bon… » soupire Dunban en posant les yeux sur le fruit.

Il a toujours eu de l'intuition pour ce qui est des fruits, et là son instinct lui hurle de ne pas croquer dedans, mais il doit faire un effort. Après tout, Riki en vaut bien la peine.

Avec une grande appréhension, il croque dans la prune éther. L'instant d'après, une explosion de sucre envahit sa bouche. Il manque de recracher sa bouchée mais se force à l'avaler malgré tout. C'est vraiment… écœurant ! Riki n'aurait pas pu choisir pire cadeau !

Dunban se force malgré tout à sourire au nopon, qui lui sourit en retour. C'est vrai qu'il était à cran hier soir et qu'il s'est particulièrement emporté suite à la maladresse du nopon, mais il était loin d'imaginer subir un aussi violent retour de karma…

Alors qu'il s'apprête à croquer une deuxième fois dans ce fruit maudit, un mékon apparait dans le ciel. Ouf ! Sauvé !

* * *

**Prune éther :** _Une prune agréablement sucrée appréciée par la gent féminine._


	174. Grenouille cristal (Valak)

Dans la plaine gelée du poignet de Bionis, le combat fait rage. Une sorte de machine argentée est descendue du ciel. Quand il l'a vue, il a été charmé par ce métal brillant de mille feux dont elle était parée. Il était en train de s'approcher quand une autre machine, noire de jais celle-là, est tombée sur la première. Elle parlait d'une voix forte et menaçante.

Après quelques minutes, alors que la tension semblait retomber un peu et qu'il venait de reprendre son avancée vers l'hypnotisante machine de métal argenté, un flash lumineux est venu frapper la machine noire de plein fouet. Aussitôt après, des bruits de combat ont commencé à retentir dans la plaine.

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que le combat fait rage. Il meurt d'envie de s'approcher plus près pour essayer de récupérer un de ces morceaux argentés qui brillent comme le soleil, il aimerait s'en emparer pour les fixer sur son dos, mais la zone semble extrêmement dangereuse pour une frêle grenouille comme lui.

Tant pis, il reviendra plus tard. Il repart en quête de fulgurite, mais il n'oubliera pas de revenir. Avec des morceaux comme ceux-là, il est sûr d'éblouir ses adversaires. Aucune autre grenouille n'osera contester sa suprématie, ni même pénétrer sur son territoire sans son aval.

* * *

**Grenouille cristal :** _Collectionne des morceaux de fulgurite dont elle se pare._


	175. Pivoine noire (Valak)

Dunban se jette sur Mumkar. Il a un compte à régler avec lui. C'est lui qui a attaqué la colonie 9, c'est lui qui a tué Fiora, et il va payer de sa vie pour ça !

Le héros des Homz et son ancien compagnon d'arme se livrent une bataille sans merci. Les coups fusent à grande vitesse. Les combattants se déplacent avec une agilité et une rapidité impressionnante. Malgré les coups que Dunban parvient à porter à l'armure de métal de Mumkar, ce dernier semble ne rien ressentir. Il semble même prendre de plus en plus de plaisir dans ce combat.

Les deux combattants abattent leurs armes à une vitesse si soutenue qu'ils sont obligés de constamment rester en mouvement pour éviter les assauts de l'autre, ce qui finit par les mener sur un terrain rocheux et à l'abri de la neige, seul type de terrain sur lequel peuvent pousser les pivoines noires.

Ces fleurs, aux racines suffisamment robustes pour se frayer un chemin dans la roche, aux tiges trapues leur permettant de soutenir leur fleur massive, aux pétales si rigides et épais qu'on dirait qu'ils sont faits de jais délicatement taillé, capables de supporter même les blizzards les plus rudes, se font piétiner sans vergogne par les deux adversaires. Leurs pétales se décrochent sous la violence du combat, avant de heurter le sol dans un tintement presque cristallin, formant une mélodie funeste qui se mêle aux éclats métalliques des armes qui s'entrechoquent.

Soudain, plusieurs facias ressemblant à Xord tombent du ciel, faisant trembler le sol. Dunban et Mumkar sont séparés par cet évènement imprévu. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vive lumière descend des cieux.

C'est… un autre facia ! Celui-là est doré ! Et il est immense !

« Ce Mékon, il a l'air différent, remarque Shulk.

\- Tu dis vrai, héritier de Monado, s'élève une voix imposante depuis la machine dorée. Il s'agit du plus puissant Mékon jamais conçu et j'en suis le pilote. Moi, Eghil… maître de Mékonis et agent de Meïnas.

\- Le maître de Mékonis… répète Shulk. Alors c'est vous qui contrôlez les Mékons !

\- C'est bien moi. Nous combattons pour libérer le monde de la tyrannie de Bionis.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'emporte Shulk. Pourquoi emprisonner des Homz dans des machines ? Que voulez-vous de nous ? Pourquoi nous utiliser comme soldats ?

\- Tes questions ne me concernent pas. » répond froidement Eghil, avant d'emporter le Facia d'argent.

« Fiora ! s'écrie Shulk.

\- Si tu la veux, viens la chercher. Tu es le bienvenu sur Mékonis. » répond Eghil avant de repartir vers son titan avec le Facia d'argent, suivi de près par Mumkar, qui a profité de la confusion pour regagner son facia.

Voyant celle qu'il pensait avoir enfin retrouvée s'éloigner, Shulk se lance à la poursuite du Facia d'or en criant :

« Nous viendrons. Nous n'abandonnerons pas ! »

* * *

**Pivoine noire :** _Lorsqu'ils tombent, ses pétales émettent un son émouvant._


	176. Bruyère abyssale (Épée)

Le groupe se précipite à la suite du Facia d'or et pénètre dans la grotte du pouce de Bionis.

Après quelques minutes de course, les sept amis sortent de la grotte et découvrent devant eux une immense vallée aux formes régulières.

« Ouah ! s'ébaubit Reyn. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tout ça, c'est grande Épée ? s'étonne Riki. Ouille ouille ouille ! »

L'Épée de Mékonis s'étend en effet sur une distance conséquente. Elle doit bien faire plus de la moitié de la taille des titans. Il s'agit d'un immense pont de métal, rouillé depuis des siècles, sur lequel la végétation tente de prendre racine.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, ici, remarque Shulk.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demande Melia.

\- Regardez ce flot de lumière, répond le blond en désignant des sortes de conduits transparents incrustés dans les murs qui serpentent à travers la vallée et à l'intérieur desquels semble circuler un liquide émettant une lumière verte. A en juger par son éclat, ce doit être de l'éther. Mais on dirait que quelque chose l'aspire.

\- C'est surement la forteresse, suppose Dunban. Elle devrait se situer droit devant.

\- Père m'avait expliqué que Mékonis s'alimentait en absorbant l'éther de Bionis, se souvient Melia.

\- Alors, Mékonis se nourrit d'éther, marmonne Dunban. Dans ce cas, l'éther doit aussi être la source d'énergie des Mékons. »

Alors qu'ils poursuivent leur route sur la toute fin du doigt de Bionis, la forteresse de Galahad se dévoile à l'horizon au détour d'un pan de roche.

Elle est immense ! Et ce alors même qu'elle se situe sur la garde de l'Épée, plusieurs centaines, voire même milliers, de mètres devant. Elle doit être vraiment gigantesque !

Ils ne peuvent que rester sans voix devant le gigantisme de l'endroit. Il s'agit d'un type de paysage que, pour beaucoup d'entre eux, ils n'ont jamais vu, et qui reste toujours aussi impressionnant pour Dunban.

Le métal est omniprésent dans ces lieux. C'est comme s'il avait remplacé toute la roche. Même la végétation a un côté métallique, jusqu'à parfois en être composée à moitié, comme cette bruyère abyssale qui fleurit sur leur chemin.

Elle est le parfait mélange entre les deux titans. Ce sont des graines de Bionis portées par le vent il y a des siècles qui ont apporté ces plantes ici. N'arrivant pas à se nourrir dans le sol extrêmement peu terreux de cette vallée, elles ont été contraintes d'assimiler des métaux pour survivre. Au prix d'une évolution pénible, elles ont réussi à s'adapter à l'environnement. Du fait de la forte quantité de métaux qu'elles arrivent aujourd'hui à puiser, leurs fleurs sont recouvertes d'une fine pellicule métallique violette, leur donnant des reflets intenses et particulièrement inquiétants.

« On dirait un mauvais présage… marmonne Shulk.

\- C'est quoi ça ? » demande Reyn en repérant des navettes posées dans une zone dégagée.

* * *

**Bruyère abyssale :** _Une fleur métallique violette dont la lueur suscite la crainte._


	177. Poivron charnu (Épée)

Ce que Reyn a vu est en fait un convoi de ravitaillement. C'est Alvis qui, avant de partir d'Alcamoth, a demandé qu'on apporte du matériel au groupe avant leur traversée de la vallée de l'Épée. La requête est parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de Dickson, qui s'est empressé d'emprunter une navette cargo et de venir jusqu'au milieu de la vallée de l'Épée pour fournir au groupe des armes anti-mékons, à des prix défiant toute concurrence, bien évidement.

Après avoir expliqué la raison de sa présence, Dickson ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que le groupe s'est agrandi :

« J'vois qu't'as pas trainé pour t'faire une autre groupie, Shulk. C'est qui c'te charmante mam'zelle ?

\- Que… ?! s'offusque Melia en comprenant qu'il parle d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas… commence Shulk.

\- Je suis Melia Antiqua ! s'énerve Melia. Impératrice des Hayenthes ! Vous me devez le respect, grossier personnage !

\- Oh, répond Dickson, absolument pas intimidé par la jeune femme. Mes excuses, Votre Préciosité.

\- Il se moque de moi là, non ?! s'énerve Melia.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, Dickson, intervient Dunban. Allez voir ce que le vieux rapiat a à nous vendre, vous autres. Je vais lui raconter nos aventures.

\- Grossier personnage, répète Melia pour elle-même.

\- Je pense que c'est moi qui devrais lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, propose Shulk. Tu devrais regarder les armes anti-mékons, toi aussi.

\- Tu as raison, répond Dunban en réalisant que Shulk possède déjà Monado pour combattre les Mékons. Je te laisse tout lui raconter. »

Dans la navette cargo, Reyn s'approche de Melia :

« Il a toujours été comme ça, explique-t-il. Te faut pas le prendre pour toi.

\- Avouez que c'est difficile, répond la jeune impératrice. Il est encore plus grossier que vous ! »

Elle se tait brusquement en se rendant compte qu'elle vient d'insulter le grand roux sans le vouloir.

« Ouais ! rigole Reyn, ne prêtant aucune attention à la supposée insulte. Il me rappelle que je pourrais être pire que ce que je suis ! »

Dehors, Shulk a fini d'expliquer la situation à Dickson et lui demande des précisions sur sa présence ici :

« Alors comme ça, Vangarre t'a laissé emprunter une navette.

\- Moui…

\- Comment tu as réussi à le convaincre ?

\- J'ai p't'être oublier de lui demander…

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Quand Alvis m'a dit qu'vous alliez sur Mékonis, j'me suis dit que j'pouvais pas vous laisser aller au casse-pipe, alors j'suis venu vous apporter deux-trois bricoles.

\- Attends, tu connais Alvis ?

\- Ça t'étonne ? J'te rappelle que j'ai sacrément bourlingué. J'ai vu des gens qu't'as même pas idée qu'ils peuvent exister !

\- Tu m'impressionnes toujours !

\- Bah ! Toi aussi tu pourras te vanter de ça, un jour. T'es d'jà en train de t'accoquiner avec l'impératrice hayenthe, après tout !

\- Que…? balbutie Shulk.

\- Hey ! Dickson ! interpelle Reyn depuis l'intérieur de la navette. C'est quoi ces trucs ?

\- Fait voir ! » répond Dickson.

L'instant d'après, Reyn sort de la navette en tenant un énorme légume ovoïde de couleur rouge.

« C'est un poivron charnu ! répond Dickson. Me suis dit qu'vous auriez besoin de bouffe !

\- C'est grave sympa ! J'ai la dalle en plus ! répond Reyn en croquant dedans à pleines dents.

\- Tu goûtes, tu payes ! »

Le poivron s'avère être extrêmement charnu, si bien qu'il faut une bonne minute à Reyn avant d'en venir à bout. L'aliment est tellement copieux que Reyn n'a absolument plus faim.

« C'est génial comme bouffe, ça ! s'exclame-t-il. Je crois que je vais lui en prendre un paquet !

\- Ne te fais pas avoir, Reyn ! prévient Dunban.

\- Hein ?

\- Les poivrons charnus poussent ici. Tu pourras en ramasser un paquet sur le chemin de la forteresse.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi il nous en vend alors ?

\- Disons simplement qu'il a un sens des affaires assez développé… »

* * *

**Poivron charnu :**_ Si juteux qu'on a l'impression de croquer dans un bon steak._


	178. Bourgeon éternel (Épée)

Une fois tout le monde passé à la caisse, Alvis explique à Shulk et Melia qu'il va retourner à Alcamoth avec Dickson, tandis que ce dernier discute avec son ancien compagnon d'armes.

« Alors ? Ça t'fait quoi d'rev'nir ici ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu es nostalgique ?

\- D'l'époque où j'devais couvrir tes arrières tout l'temps parce que t'es pas fichu d'rester dans les rangs ?

\- Arrête ton char. Je sais que tu adorais ces combats. Peut-être même plus que moi.

\- Tss.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux te joindre aux forces alliés, non ? Tu as toujours été un homme d'action.

\- Et c'est toi qui parles ! »

Dunban rigole. Il observe la forteresse de Galahad, au loin, avant d'ajouter :

« Pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin achever ce qu'on a commencé il y a un an.

\- Ouais. J'vois c'que tu veux dire. C't'ambiance, ce métal partout, ça m'rappelle les combats d'y a un an comme si c'tait hier.

\- C'est vrai. Cette vallée a vraiment un style unique. Mais à l'image de cette végétation qui envahit l'Épée, nous allons vaincre Mékonis.

\- T'jours à verser dans les grandes phrases, hein ?

\- Ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne se refait pas ! »

Machinalement, il cueille au sol un imposant bourgeon d'un vert profond.

« Tu as vu, même eux ils n'ont pas changé en un an.

\- J'ai jamais compris c'que tu leur trouvais à ces plantes.

\- C'est parce que tu ne penses qu'à ton argent et à te battre.

\- Ha ! Ça m'a bien réussi jusque là !

\- C'est pas faux, ha ha ha !

\- Et puisque tu l'aimes tant ce truc, t'as qu'à lui donner un nom !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'ça fonctionne dans l'groupe, nan ? Et on dirait qu'tu t'prêtes bien à ce p'tit jeu, toi aussi.

\- Hé hé ! Tu n'as pas tort. Alors ce sera un « bourgeon éternel ».

\- Tss. Tu sais qu'y a aucune chance que ce soit un de ceux sur lesquels t'as flashé y a un an, hein ?

\- Peut-être. Mais à le voir, j'ai l'impression que la bataille de la vallée de l'Épée a eu lieu hier…

\- Ouais, t'as raison. C'est comme si on allait reprendre le combat sans qu'il se soit jamais arrêté.

\- Tu pourrais te joindre à nous, si tu veux.

\- Nan ! J'ai d'autres trucs à faire. Mais j'promets d'repasser vous voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- N'y réfléchis pas trop. Promets-moi juste de garder un œil sur Shulk pour moi.

\- Je te le promets. »

* * *

**Bourgeon éternel :** _Bourgeon luxuriant. Dunban souriait au moment de le baptiser._


	179. Jujube doré (Épée)

Une fois Alvis et Dickson partis, les six amis prennent la route en direction de la forteresse de Galahad. Le paysage qu'ils traversent ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'on peut trouver sur Bionis.

« C'est comme si toute la roche avait été remplacée par du métal, commente Shulk.

\- Oui, confirme Melia. C'est particulièrement déroutant.

\- Nous sommes sur Mékonis, à présent, explique Dunban. C'est pour ça que le paysage est complètement différent.

\- Personnellement, je m'attendais à quelque chose de complètement mécanique, avoue Sharla.

\- Encore plus que ça ? demande Shulk.

\- Oui, répond la médecin. Il y a de la terre, des fleurs, des fruits et des légumes. C'est surprenant.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites… remarque Melia.

\- C'est vrai, répond Dunban. Mais regarde-les de plus près. »

Intriguée, Sharla s'approche d'un arbre couvert de fleurs dorées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vois ? demande la médecin.

\- Concentre-toi sur les fleurs, répond le héros des Homz. Elles ne te paraissent pas étranges ? »

En regardant de plus près l'une des fleurs, elle constate qu'elle possède des pétales finement agencés, avec une précision presque millimétrique. Rien de si surprenant cependant : c'est une chose étrangement assez courante dans la nature. Peut-être est-ce sur le pistil et les étamines que Dunban veut attirer son attention ? Non… rien de spécial à ce niveau-là, sinon qu'ils semblent un peu rigides.

Rigide… Mais oui, c'est ça ! La fleur semble complètement figée ! Elle approche sa main pour la toucher, et constate avec surprise qu'elle est très froide, comme si elle était faite avec…

« … du métal ?! s'étonne Sharla à voix haute.

\- C'est ça, répond Dunban. C'est comme si la plante était partiellement en métal.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonne Shulk. C'est un arbre factice ?

\- Non, répond Sharla. Je ne crois pas. Il semble bel et bien vivant. Mais c'est comme si il avait fusionné avec le métal de l'Épée…

\- Exactement, approuve Dunban. Comme les plantes de Bionis puisent leurs nutriments dans les minéraux du sol de notre titan, je pense que les plantes de l'Épée, et peut-être même de tout Mékonis, puisent leurs nutriments dans les métaux du sol de ce titan.

\- Incroyable… souffle Melia.

\- Les fruits et les légumes aussi, alors, comprend Sharla.

\- Exact, répond Dunban.

\- Ce qui veut dire… commence à marmonner Sharla, pensive.

\- Qu'il nous faudra faire preuve de la plus grande prudence en consommant les fruits et les légumes que nous trouverons ici, termine Dunban.

\- Heureusement que j'ai fait le plein de médicaments dans cette navette, souffle Sharla.

\- Il faut prévenir Reyn et Riki tout de suite ! » s'écrie Shulk en courant retrouver les deux compères partis à la chasse aux plantes comestibles.

* * *

**Jujube doré :** _Une fleur sublime aux reflets dorés qui ne pousse que sur Mékonis._


	180. Melon juteux (Épée)

Alors que le groupe avance avec précaution dans cette vallée contrôlée par l'ennemi, Sharla ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la raison de l'absence de forces mékonites :

« On est bien sur leur territoire, non ? Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? »

A ses côtés, Melia lui répond en restant à l'affût :

« D'après Dunban, les Mékons ont dressé plusieurs postes frontières plus loin.

\- Certes… Mais ça reste inquiétant.

\- Nous devons être en terra nullius.

\- En ?

\- En territoire non-réclamé, si vous préférez. Mais je ne comprends cependant pas pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés en trois groupes.

\- La vallée est très large. Avec un groupe à chaque extrémité et un au milieu, on peut couvrir tous les angles morts pour repérer une éventuelle embuscade.

\- Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres les uns des autres. Est-ce vraiment si judicieux ?

\- On n'est jamais trop prudents. »

Après quelques minutes de marche, Dunban, aux côtés de Riki, fait signe aux deux autres groupes de faire une halte. Il semble avoir repéré quelque chose un peu plus loin, après un coude des rebords métalliques de la vallée. Alors que Dunban avance en restant le plus discret possible, Melia s'interroge :

« Il souhaite vraiment que nous restions sur place ?

\- Il connait la vallée mieux que nous. On devrait lui faire confiance.

\- En ce cas, je vais m'asseoir ! s'exclame la jeune impératrice en se posant au sol. Cette marche est éreintante !

\- Le soleil n'arrange rien. On devrait chercher de l'eau, sinon on va vider nos gourdes trop vite.

\- Ce fruit semble particulièrement juteux. » remarque Melia en désignant plusieurs melons à l'écorce jaune-verte, desquels suinte un liquide rosé.

La médecin s'approche des fruits et les avise un moment avant de cueillir une goute du jus sur son doigt et de la porter à sa bouche.

« On dirait du jus de durian rouge, commente-t-elle. En un peu plus sucré et sans les effets indésirables.

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut le boire ?

\- Ça m'a l'air bon, oui. » répond-elle avant de cogner du poing contre l'écorce du fruit. Le choc émet un bruit plutôt sourd, avec un faible écho.

« On dirait qu'il est creux, remarque Melia.

\- Le jus doit être contenu dans une cavité, à l'intérieur, répond Sharla.

\- Comment peut-il perler à la surface en ce cas ?

\- L'écorce est légèrement spongieuse. Elle doit s'imbiber du jus à mesure que le fruit grossit.

\- Il faudrait donc user d'une lame pour couper le fruit aux deux-tiers ou aux trois-quarts de sa hauteur pour perdre un minimum de jus.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Je vais essayer. »

Sharla sort un couteau de sa sacoche, avant de tenter de percer l'écorce du melon avec, sans succès.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? demande Melia.

\- Comment une écorce spongieuse peut-elle être aussi dure à percer ?

\- Laisse faire le pro ! » s'exclame une voix forte.

Avant que les deux jeunes femmes n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Reyn, qui s'est approché d'elles en les voyant peiner à ouvrir ce fruit, prend le melon, avise une zone dégagée du sol et jette le fruit par terre de toutes ses forces. Au contact du sol, le melon explose dans un fracas mouillé. Le jus jaillit dans toutes les directions avant de retomber au sol et de se faire absorber par la terre. Seule reste du fruit sa maigre chair rosée, attachée aux fragments d'écorce disséminés ça et là.

« Et voilà ! s'exclame triomphalement Reyn. Un fruit prêt à être mangé !

\- Que…?! balbutie Melia, qui a du mal à se remettre du choc.

\- Vous voyez, les filles, poursuit le roux. Les muscles sont meilleurs que le cerveau !

\- Oh non ! s'emporte Sharla en saisissant un autre melon, bien décidée à le jeter sur le vandale. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

\- La tête ! crie Melia. Tirez-lui dans la tête ! »

* * *

**Melon juteux :** _Son jus goutte comme de l'eau d'une éponge._


	181. Condensateur doré (Épée)

Depuis l'intérieur de l'avant-poste qu'il est allé inspecter, Dunban fait un signe de la main à Riki pour qu'il dise au reste du groupe de le rejoindre.

En approchant du fort au pas de course, Reyn ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute la présence d'une immense barrière de métal en travers du chemin :

« C'est quoi ce machin ?! Ils veulent arrêter quoi avec ça ?!

\- Absolument tout ce qui vient de Bionis, si tu veux mon avis, répond Sharla.

\- Et comment on va la traverser ? demande Reyn.

\- Il doit y avoir… han… un mécanisme. » répond Shulk, à moitié essoufflé.

Une fois les cinq amis arrivés auprès de Dunban, ce dernier leur explique la situation :

« Le fort est complètement désert.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Sharla.

\- Je me suis occupé du seul garde, répond Dunban.

\- A toi seul ? s'étonne Shulk. Tu m'épates toujours autant.

\- Riki aurait pu faire aussi. Après tout, Riki est vrai héropon !

\- Tu auras tout le loisir de briller, Riki, répond Dunban. Pour l'heure, je dois vous expliquer plusieurs choses.

\- On t'écoute, répond Reyn.

\- Bien. Vous avez remarqué cette barrière en métal de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur ?

\- Ouais, répond Sharla. Tu sais comment on l'ouvre ?

\- Avec cette console, répond Dunban en montrant un clavier d'ordinateur dans un coin de la pièce. Mais justement, on va pas l'ouvrir.

\- Hein ?! s'étonne Reyn.

\- Vous connaissez un autre moyen plus discret de passer, ai-je raison ? demande Melia.

\- En effet, répond le héros des Homz. Il existe un tunnel de maintenance qui mène au sommet de la barrière. De là, on pourra traverser la barrière en prenant… le chemin aérien. »

Avant de prononcer les derniers mots, il a dégluti d'appréhension.

« Ça va aller ? demande Shulk.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il y a six barrières au total jusqu'à Mékonis, mais seulement trois entre nous et la forteresse de Galahad. On va devoir toutes les contourner de la même manière.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demande Reyn.

\- Pendant la bataille d'il y a un an, l'option d'envoyer des troupes de diversion par ces brèches a été étudiée, avant d'être abandonnée, faute de temps.

\- Donc, on n'ouvre pas les portes pour ne pas se faire repérer, en gros, résume Sharla.

\- C'est ça, confirme Dunban. Par contre, on peut peut-être leur laisser une surprise.

\- Riki adore surprise ! piaille le nopon.

\- A quoi pensez-vous précisément ? demande Melia.

\- Cette console contrôle les mécanismes de défense propres à la barrière, répond Dunban en désignant un autre clavier d'ordinateur. Si on pouvait la saboter discrètement, les défenses de la barrière tomberaient H.S. quand l'armée alliée arrivera.

\- C'est une super idée ! s'enthousiasme Shulk. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! »

Le jeune blond se précipite vers la console, sous l'œil intrigué de Melia et Sharla.

« Il est bien enthousiaste, remarque Sharla.

\- Shulk a toujours aimé bricoler, répond Reyn. En fait, il aime tellement ça qu'il en a fait son taf.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas pu bricoler, poursuit Dunban. Ça a dû lui manquer. »

Riki, pendant ce temps, surveille les environs à la recherche d'un éventuel ennemi, motivé par la discussion qu'il a eue avec Dunban quand ils étaient en groupes de deux.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion et de recherche, Shulk finit par trouver une boîte remplie de condensateurs de couleur or. Intrigué, il se saisit de l'un d'eux. La pression de ses doigts sur le composé électronique déforme ce dernier, au grand étonnement du blond : c'est bien de l'or !

Mais l'or est bien trop malléable pour quelque chose qui demande autant de fiabilité qu'un condensateur… A quoi peuvent-ils bien servir ? Peu importe, c'est précisément ce qu'il lui faut !

La console est éteinte tant que les Mékons n'ont pas besoin des systèmes de défense. Shulk remplace cinq condensateurs du circuit imprimé de la console par ceux en or avant de refermer le panneau. Ainsi, lorsque la console s'allumera lors de l'attaque des forces alliées, elle tombera aussitôt en panne. Du moins, il l'espère...

En se relevant, il récupère la boîte de condensateurs dorés et la glisse dans son paquetage.

« C'est bon ! s'exclame-t-il. On peut y aller !

\- Très bien ! répond Dunban. A partir d'ici, vous me suivez sans faire de bruit et en restant sur vos gardes : nous entrons en plein territoire ennemi.

\- Chef ! Oui, chef ! » répondent en cœur Shulk et Reyn.

* * *

**Condensateur doré :** _Bien que son métal soit conducteur, cet objet n'a pas l'air sûr._


	182. Poivre ardent (Épée)

Les tunnels de maintenance sont aussi déserts que mal entretenus. Bien que les parois soient faites de métal, de nombreuses plantes ont réussi à se développer dessus.

« C'est du poivre ? s'étonne Sharla à voix basse en repérant une grappe de grains rouges parmi le lierre qui grimpe près d'elle.

\- C'est pas noir le poivre ? demande Reyn à côté d'elle.

\- Reyn… C'est noir une fois séché…

\- Aaaaaaah… Et c'est bon même comme ça ?

\- Je vais voir. »

Sharla prend un grain dans sa main, l'examine sous toutes ses coutures puis entaille le grain avec son ongle avant de goûter une goute du jus qui s'en échappe.

« Tu veux pas le croquer d'un coup ? » demande Reyn.

La médecin lève la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui répondra une fois qu'elle aura fini de goûter.

« Je ne prends pas un grain entier si je ne sais pas si c'est toxique, répond finalement la médecin.

\- Aaaaah… Et alors ?

\- Rien à déclarer. Il est même presque aussi bon que le nôtre.

\- Cool ! » s'enthousiasme Reyn en prenant un grain en main. Sharla n'a pas le temps de l'arrêter que Reyn croque à pleine dents dedans. L'instant d'après, une explosion de jus brûlant envahit sa bouche.

« C'est super fort !

\- J'ai essayé de te le dire… »

La chaleur se propage rapidement dans le corps de Reyn, lui donnant par la même occasion un puissant regain d'énergie.

« J'suis en feu !

\- C'est si épicé que ça ? demande Sharla.

\- Ouais ! Aussi ! Mais c'que j'veux dire c'est que je serais capable de défoncer tous les Mékons sur mon chemin.

\- Reyn ? s'étonne Shulk, ne comprenant pas ce qui pousse son ami à crier comme ça.

\- Tu veux dire… que tu t'enflammes, non ? demande Sharla.

\- Pareil ! J'suis en feu ! répond Reyn.

\- Reyn ! crie Dunban depuis la sortie du tunnel de maintenance. Viens voir ! »

Le roux se précipite auprès de Dunban, qui se tient juste devant le sommet de la barrière.

« Ouais ! J'suis prêt à tout défoncer ! s'exclame Reyn en arrivant.

\- Tu vois ce mékon, là ? » demande Dunban en pointant la vallée en contrebas.

Le mékon que désigne Dunban est une immense machine de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, six ou sept fois plus haute que les pièces d'artillerie mobiles de la colonie. Elle se déplace sur quatre pattes particulièrement fines pour sa taille, ce qui la rend très mobile. Sur son dos, un immense canon, qui se rapproche plus de ceux des tourelles de défense anti-aériennes de la colonie que de ceux des pièces d'artillerie mobiles.

« Tu es prêt à le défoncer ? demande Dunban.

\- Heu… balbutie Reyn.

\- Alors calme-toi et baisse d'un ton. » ajoute fermement le héros des Homz.

* * *

**Poivre ardent :**_ Si relevé qu'il donne l'impression d'être en feu. D'ailleurs, c'est le cas._


	183. Rouage rouge (Épée)

Le groupe suit Dunban en observant la plus grande discrétion, ce qui est particulièrement surprenant de la part de Riki, et traverse la largeur de la vallée en marchant au sommet de l'imposante barrière. Une fois de l'autre côté, Dunban guide le groupe vers un autre tunnel de maintenance, censé les faire progresser le long de la vallée de l'Épée. Malheureusement, un obstacle imprévu leur barre la route.

« Une grille ? s'étonne Dunban. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu…

\- Pas grave ! commente Riki. Reyn va casser grille !

\- Hein ?! s'étonne Reyn. Tu me vois vraiment comme un bourrin capable d'enfoncer des grilles en métal ?

\- Reyn peut pas faire ? demande Riki.

\- Pas plus que toi, répond le roux.

\- Se pourrait-il que ceci soit le mécanisme d'ouverture ? demande Melia en désignant un enchevêtrement de rouages rouges non loin, dont la moitié seulement est encore en place tandis que l'autre gît au sol.

\- Il est en sale état, constate Sharla, tandis que Shulk s'approche de la machinerie.

\- Ressemble à puzzle, commente Riki.

\- En effet, répond Shulk en inspectant les différentes pièces.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'autant de pièces soient ici à gésir ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Hein ? demande Sharla.

\- Il semblerait qu'une partie ait été sciemment ôtée de façon à rendre le mécanisme inemployable et ainsi obvier à notre progression, poursuit Melia. Mais en ce cas, pourquoi les laisser amoncelées ainsi ?

\- T'as raison, c'est zarb, approuve Reyn.

\- Riki a rien compris de quoi s'est dit… avoue le nopon.

\- Dans tous les cas, les rouages sont en parfait état, constate Shulk. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. »

Alors que Shulk commence à reconstituer son puzzle mécanique, ses amis surveillent les alentours à la recherche d'une éventuelle menace. Ils ne remarquent cependant pas le petit patrouilleur logé dans un recoin du mur sur lequel travaille l'héritier de Monado. Le petit insecte surveille attentivement l'homz blond qui replace tous les obstacles qu'il s'était efforcé d'ôter du chemin lui permettant d'aller à son point d'eau.

Après quelques minutes, Shulk a terminé… ou presque.

« Pourquoi il m'en reste un ? s'étonne le blond.

\- A problème ? demande Riki.

\- J'ai terminé, mais il me reste un rouage en main, répond Shulk. Je ne sais pas où il est sensé aller. C'est inquiétant…

\- Peut-être qu'est fait pour poser dessus ? propose le nopon, aussi perdu que lui.

\- Comme ça ? demande Shulk en essayant de poser le rouage sur un petit renfoncement au-dessus de la machinerie.

\- C'est pas plutôt une pièce de rechange ? demande Sharla en s'approchant, aux côtés de Melia et Reyn.

\- Y vient d'une autre machine du coin, p't'être, propose Reyn.

\- Je ne pense pas, répond Melia, il a exactement la même couleur que ceux-ci. Se pourrait-il qu'il faille le placer au même endroit qu'un autre de même taille pour en augmenter l'épaisseur ? »

Pendant que ses amis sont en train de débattre de l'utilité de ce rouage qui semble n'avoir sa place nulle-part, Dunban actionne le mécanisme et la grille s'ouvre en quelques secondes.

« L'important, c'est qu'on peut passer. » conclut Dunban.

Shulk approuve et glisse le rouage dans sa poche avant d'emboîter le pas à Dunban aux côtés de ses amis.

* * *

**Rouage rouge :** _Rouage élégant. Malheureusement, personne ne sait à quoi il sert._


	184. Bouteille ténèbres (Épée)

La vallée de l'Épée est particulièrement grande et après une heure de marche l'attention des membres du groupe se relâche un peu, malgré la présence de troupes mékonites en contrebas. Seuls Dunban, Sharla et Riki restent complètement alertes. La rigueur du nopon ne manque pas de surprendre Melia, qui s'approche de lui pour en savoir plus.

« Vous semblez prendre votre rôle de sentinelle très à cœur, Riki.

\- Riki obligé, répond le nopon en continuant à scruter les moindres recoins du mur qu'ils longent. Riki a promis à Dundun.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Quand Riki et Dundun ont fait duo de héros pour surveiller vallée, Dundun a dit à Riki que Dundun a besoin de Riki pour protéger pompagnie.

\- Il vous a vraiment dit ça ?

\- Oui ! Dundun a dit que Melly, Shulk et Reyn ont pas expérience de vraie bataille contre Mékons. A dit aussi que Sharla et Dundun pas assez pour protéger amipons, alors a demandé aide à Riki.

\- Ainsi vous fait-il plus confiance qu'à Shulk et Reyn…

\- Dundun a dit Shulk et Reyn pas doués pour faire attention.

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit me concernant ? demande Melia alors que le groupe pénètre dans un nouveau tunnel.

\- A dit que Melly avait pas expérience. Est normal : est pas travail de Melly de tatouiller.

\- Je crains qu'il n'ait effectivement raison… Je ne suis pas très utile…

\- Melly dit pas ça ! s'exclame Riki en abandonnant sa surveillance pour fixer Melia. Quand amipons tatouillent, Melly toujours là pour aider avec éther ! Quand petites boules d'énergie autour de Melly pas loin de Riki, Riki se sent comme vrai héropon !

\- Je…

\- Melly doit pas dire qu'est pas utile !

\- Merci, Riki. Vos mots me touchent.

\- Dundun a dit Riki doit protéger Melly, mais Melly aide Riki à protéger Melly !

\- Attendez. Dunban vous a demandé de me protéger ?

\- Dundun a dit Dundun surveille Shulk, Sharla surveille Reyn et Riki surveille Melly, répond le nopon en reprenant sa surveillance assidue. Chacun son travail !

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

\- Riki peut pas dire.

\- Comment ça-aaaaaah ! »

Melia trébuche sur quelque chose au sol. Elle parvient à se réceptionner à temps pour ne pas tomber.

« Melly ! A pas bobo ?!

\- Non, tout va bien. J'ai simplement buté dans quelque chose. »

Alors que Riki fait un geste pour rassurer Dunban, Sharla, Reyn et Shulk qui se sont retournés vers eux à l'entente du cri, Melia ramasse l'objet sur lequel elle a buté.

« C'est une bouteille ?

\- Riki désolé ! Riki aurait dû voir bouteille !

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Riki. Vous étiez occupé à vous assurez qu'on ne nous tende pas une embuscade. C'est à moi de surveiller où je mets les pieds.

\- Mais-mais…

\- Et si nous trouvions un nom à cet objet ? propose Melia, dans l'espoir de changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Bonne idée ! Melly super douée pour trouver noms !

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

\- Voui ! Melly a don !

\- Très bien. » répond Melia avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle doit trouver le nom parfait pour ne pas décevoir les attentes de Riki. Le simple fait que quelqu'un reconnaisse qu'elle a un talent, aussi infime soit-il, fait monter en elle un puissant sentiment de fierté. Elle doit puiser au plus profond de son être pour trouver un nom qui rende honneur à la beauté discrète de cette bouille au verre sombre. Ça y est, elle l'a !

« Je vous propose « bouteille ténèbres ».

\- Ooooooooh, s'ébaubit Riki.

\- Cela… vous plait-il ? demande Melia, hésitante.

\- Riki adore ! »

* * *

**Bouteille ténèbres :**_ Melia l'a baptisée avec fierté. D'un noir plus profond que la nuit._


	185. Brocoli amer (Épée)

La traversée de la vallée de l'Épée réveille beaucoup de souvenirs. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il redouble de vigilance, peut-être même au point de faire penser à Sharla qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance pour faire sa part du travail. Plus son esprit est occupé à scruter les moindres mouvements, moins il a de temps pour ressasser les évènements d'il y a un an.

Un an, déjà…

Alors qu'il tente de fuir la horde de souvenirs qui l'assaillent, ses yeux se posent sur un champ de brocolis amers, quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui, dans la vallée en contrebas. Le même champ que ce jour-là. Au même endroit.

C'est ici. Exactement ici. Il y a un an. C'est à cet endroit que Mumkar les a abandonnés, Dickson et lui, prévoyant de se servir d'eux comme diversion pour couvrir sa fuite.

Ce jour-là, les canons sifflaient. Les Mékons déferlaient par milliers. Et eux, ils n'avaient que Monado, leur détermination et leur amitié. Et ils ont vaincu. Ce jour-là, leur folie les a érigés au rang de héros.

Malgré tout, l'image de Mumkar prenant la fuite reste gravée dans sa mémoire. Il avait fui en traversant ce champ de brocolis amers. Courant sans s'en rendre compte vers le bastion naissant des Mékons : le chantier de la forteresse de Galahad. Il l'avait cru mort, dévoré par les Mékons. Mais le revoilà, bien vivant. Celui qui était jadis son frère d'arme est aujourd'hui devenu son pire ennemi. Celui qui a attaqué son foyer, sa famille, sa sœur. Simplement par jalousie…

Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis !

« Dundun ! Riki a faim… »

Le héropon vient de brutalement le faire sortir de ses pensées. Il s'est fait avoir par ses souvenirs ! Il doit se recentrer !

« J'avoue être de l'avis de la boule de poil, renchérit Reyn.

\- On va chercher un endroit discret où se poser, approuve Dunban. Mais hors de question d'allumer un feu ! »

* * *

**Brocoli amer :**_ D'apparence banal. Son amertume ne disparait pas à la cuisson._


	186. Melon amer (Épée)

Cette pause est la bienvenue, en particulier pour Melia et Shulk, qui semblent épuisés par cette marche intense. Riki, par contre, a mangé en un éclair avant de reprendre son rôle de sentinelle. On dirait que ça lui tient vraiment à cœur. Dunban sait motiver les gens, mine de rien.

Elle va profiter de la pause, et du temps que Reyn met pour finir de manger, pour s'entrainer avec sa récente acquisition : un silencieux pour son fusil à éther vendu par Dickson. Elle l'a déjà essayé avant de lui acheter. Cet outil merveilleux lui permet de tirer ses balles d'éther quasiment sans bruit. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que la précision s'en retrouve légèrement affectée. A courte et moyenne distance, la différence est infime, mais à très longue distance, elle commence à devenir handicapante. C'est pourquoi elle doit s'entrainer.

Elle fixe le silencieux sur son fusil à éther et cherche une cible satisfaisante. Quelque chose d'assez loin pour que la différence soit marquante, mais pas trop pour que ça reste dans le champ de ses compétences. Quelque chose d'assez gros, mais pas trop. Mais surtout, quelque chose d'assez éloigné des Mékons, pour ne pas attirer leur attention.

Là ! De l'autre côté de la vallée, des melons ! Ils sont un peu près, mais ce sera un bon début. Au moins, il n'y a aucun Mékon dans la zone.

Elle s'assure une dernière fois que le silencieux est bien positionné, arme son fusil, vise, décale son arme légèrement vers le bas par rapport à ce dont elle a l'habitude pour corriger le changement de trajectoire lié au silencieux, et tire.

La balle fuse sans un bruit à travers toute la vallée, avant de heurter de plein fouet un des melons amers, le faisant exploser.

« Zut ! peste Sharla. C'est pas celui-là que je visais… »

Elle charge une nouvelle cartouche avant de viser une nouvelle fois sa cible.

A quelques mètres de là, Shulk et Dunban l'observent tirer. Cette fois-ci, la balle heurte le bon melon, le faisant lui aussi voler en éclats.

« Wahou ! s'exclame Shulk. Sharla, tu es vraiment incroyable !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne la médecin.

\- Réussir à toucher des cibles aussi éloignées, c'est incroyable ! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Alors c'est ça, intervient Dunban, tu laisses déjà tomber l'épée ?

\- N-non ! répond le blond, gêné. C'est pas ça du tout !

\- Oh, Dunban, soutient Sharla, laisse-le essayer ! »

Pour appuyer ses propos, la médecin charge une nouvelle balle avant de tendre son fusil à Shulk.

« Choisi une cible, vise et presse la détente, explique Sharla. Et fait attention au recul. »

Shulk empoigne le fusil de Sharla. Il est lourd !

« Une main sur la gâchette, l'autre sur la prise sous le canon, la crosse surtout pas contre l'épaule, l'œil droit à quelques centimètres de la lunette… »

A mesure que Sharla donne ses instructions, Shulk corrige sa posture jusqu'à ressembler à un vrai tireur d'élite, ou presque…

Après avoir visé un des melons amers de l'autre côté de la vallée, il tire. Le recul de l'arme le surprend, et il manque de se cogner l'œil contre la lunette. La balle, quant à elle, fuse à grande vitesse, avant de se loger dans le sol, environ un mètre à côté de la cible.

« Mais… Je l'avais mise au centre du viseur… s'étonne Shulk.

\- Le viseur n'est qu'un indicateur, répond Sharla. Il faut prendre en compte la distance, la gravité, la force et le sens du vent, la nature de la balle…

\- Ouah… s'émerveille Shulk.

\- Ce n'est clairement pas une voie plus facile que celle de l'épée... » commente Dunban.

* * *

**Melon amer :**_ Ce melon développe un goût amer pendant sa maturation._


	187. Lumière pourpre (Épée)

D'après Dunban, l'entrée principale de la forteresse de Galahad sera beaucoup trop protégée. C'est pourquoi il les guide vers une autre partie de la forteresse, dans l'espoir de trouver une entrée moins gardée.

Sur le chemin, Melia est distraite par une lanterne émettant une lumière pourprée. Elle s'en saisit machinalement en continuant d'avancer, perdue dans la contemplation de cette lumière fascinante. Il s'en dégage comme une sensation de mystère, d'énigme, quelque chose de mystique…

A la sortie d'un énième tunnel à travers les murs de métal de l'Épée, Dunban s'arrête en repérant quelque chose d'intéressant :

« Une rivière d'éther ?

\- Y a de l'éther sur Mékonis aussi ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- Non, répond Dunban. Ce doit être que Mékonis draine l'éther de Bionis…

\- Pour quoi faire ? demande Riki.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répond le héros des Homz. Mais il est fort probable que cet éther soit acheminé jusqu'à Galahad.

\- Est-ce que si pompagnie suit rivière, pompagnie rentre dans forteresse ? demande le nopon.

\- C'est ce à quoi je réfléchissais, répond Dunban. Ça pourrait être notre porte d'entrée. On va la suivre.

\- Toujours en restant en hauteur ? demande Reyn.

\- Oui… soupire Dunban. C'est plus sûr. »

A quelques mètres, Melia s'est arrêtée elle aussi. Elle est toujours perdue dans la contemplation de cette lanterne aux tons pourpres, si bien qu'elle ne prête pas attention au fait que Shulk observe lui aussi cette lanterne de très près.

La proximité de leurs deux visages, quasiment face à face à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ne les perturbe cependant pas, tant ils sont absorbés par leur contemplation, l'une subjuguée par la teinte unique de la lumière, l'autre intrigué par la façon dont la lampe fournit une telle lumière sans utiliser d'éther.

Ce n'est qu'après une bonne minute d'observation que le regard de Shulk se pose sur le visage de Melia, lui faisant remarquer une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant :

« Melia… tes yeux…

\- Oui ? répond distraitement la jeune impératrice, toujours plongée dans la contemplation.

\- C'est comme si… tu avais deux iris. »

Melia ne répond pas. Shulk ne peut décrocher son regard des yeux de Melia.

C'est si étrange… C'est comme si ses iris bleus étaient séparés en deux par une fine couronne noire, donnant l'impression d'un double iris, l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais vu ça avant. C'est…

« Ils sont magnifiques. » finit-il par souffler.

A ces mots, Melia sort brutalement de sa rêverie en comprenant enfin ce qu'il vient de se passer, avant de rougir fortement en détournant le regard.

« Je… heu… balbutie Shulk, saisissant enfin la portée de ses mots. Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… Pardon ! »

Le jeune blond se retourne vivement pour tenter de masquer sa gêne avant de fuir rejoindre Dunban, Reyn et Riki à l'avant, laissant Melia pantoise et toujours rouge d'émotion.

« Vient-il vraiment…?

\- Je t'avais dit que tu avais tes chances. » intervient Sharla, qui a regardé toute la scène en trépignant d'excitation.

* * *

**Lumière pourpre :**_ Une lampe qui émet une lueur violette des plus mystérieuses._


	188. Groseille citron (Épée)

Après avoir contourné un énième bastion sans se faire repérer, le groupe est contraint de redescendre au niveau du sol pour suivre le lit de la rivière d'éther. Fort heureusement, la zone est étroite et les Mékons ne semblent pas la surveiller.

Riki reste alerte pendant tout le trajet. Un ennemi pourrait surgir de nulle part. Il lui faut à tout prix rester sur ses gardes. Il doit protéger Melia !

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas assez mangé pendant le repas. Les Homz ont vraiment un estomac minuscule, il est jaloux. Heureusement pour lui, le groupe passe à côté d'un arbuste plein de petits fruits rouges.

Une fois qu'ils sont à sa portée, il se saisit d'une grappe et la porte à sa bouche. Les petites boules rouges se décrochent rapidement de la grappe avant de glisser dans sa bouche, chatouillant la langue du nopon. S'amusant de cette sensation, il tire le bout de la grappe avec ses doigts tout en serrant ses lèvres pour forcer les quelques grains récalcitrants à se décrocher de la tige. Une fois toutes les boules rouges en liberté dans sa bouche, Riki croque à pleines dents. Une saveur très sucrée emplit sa bouche, lui arrachant une exclamation de satisfaction.

Alors qu'il se saisit de plusieurs autres grappes pour la route, le jus des groseilles devient soudainement très acide. Ce surprenant changement de saveur perturbe le nopon, qui se ressaisit cependant aussitôt et reprend sa surveillance assidue en portant une nouvelle grappe à sa bouche.

Le groupe finit par arriver dans une grande plaine longeant le bord de la vallée de l'Épée ainsi que la forteresse de Galahad. Cette dernière est séparée de la plaine par un gouffre béant, s'étalant sur toute la longueur de la forteresse jusqu'au lit de la rivière d'éther, qui pénètre dans le bastion mékonite à cet endroit. Pour franchir ce gouffre qui mène directement à la mer originelle plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres en-dessous, quelques ponts sont dressés entre la plaine et la forteresse, chacun surveillé par quelques mékons.

Le groupe va avoir du mal à traverser cette plaine sans se faire repérer, mais ils se doivent d'essayer. Alors qu'ils approchent prudemment d'une plateforme a priori non-surveillée, un homz mécanisé qu'ils connaissent bien surgit de nulle part.

« Je vous attendais. » annonce-t-il en aiguisant ses griffes.

* * *

**Groseille citron :**_ En bouche, son goût agréable laisse place à une acidité écoeurante._


	189. Melon améthyste (Épée)

Mumkar et son Facia noir se révèlent être de puissants adversaires, sans compter que l'ancien compagnon d'armes de Dunban a appelé plusieurs facias pour lui prêter main-forte, et que leurs armes ont été baignées dans un liquide à base d'éther capable de décomposer toute forme de vie venant de Bionis.

Fort heureusement, Shulk peut maintenant user de la pleine puissance de Monado, sans compter que les armes achetées auprès de Dickson se montrent redoutables contre le blindage des Mékons.

Malgré un éprouvant combat, Melia, Reyn, Riki et Sharla parviennent à venir à bout des facias appelés en renfort. Une fois le dernier mis hors d'état de nuire, Reyn se retourne vers Shulk et Dunban, qui étaient chargés de combattre Mumkar. Il voit ses deux amis marcher dans sa direction, fiers d'avoir vaincu le Facia noir, dont les deux bras mécaniques gisent au sol. Cependant, le facia ne semble pas prêt à arrêter le combat et, malgré ses blessures, fonce sur les deux homz en chargeant une boule d'énergie.

« Attention ! » crie Reyn à ses amis tout en se saisissant du premier objet qui lui tombe sous la main. Il s'agit d'un melon à l'écorce violette et cristalline, comme si elle était faite d'améthyste.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Reyn jette de toutes ses forces le melon vers le Facia noir. Le fruit vient s'écraser contre le visage de métal de la machine, la déstabilisant et la faisant chuter en arrière. Le tir d'énergie chargé pendant sa course se libère brutalement quand le Facia noir heurte le sol et vient percuter une structure métallique en forme de fourche au-dessus de lui. Il n'a pas le temps d'essayer de se relever que la fourche tombe dans sa direction et le cloue au sol. Le choc est si violent qu'il décroche la plateforme sur laquelle le Facia noir se trouve, la faisant chuter dans le vide tandis que Mumkar hurle :

« Non ! Non ! Pas comme ça ! »

Une fois passée la surprise provoquée par l'enchainement des évènements, Reyn exulte :

« J'suis en feu ! Hey, Sharla ! T'as vu ?! T'as vu ce que j'ai fais ?!

\- Heu… Désolé, répond distraitement Sharla. Je… ne regardais pas vraiment.

\- Sérieux ?! » déplore Reyn en se retournant vers la médecin. Il la trouve en pleine surveillance du tunnel par lequel ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici.

Mais… le tunnel… Y a plein de mékons qu'en sortent !

« Courez ! » crie Sharla en commençant à courir à travers la plaine.

* * *

**Melon améthyste :**_ Servi au dessert, ce fruit est aussi très décoratif._


	190. Digitale démente (Épée)

Dans la plaine qui longe la forteresse de Galahad, un groupe constitué de l'héritier de Monado, d'un homz à la carrure imposante, d'une homz médecin de guerre, du héros des Homz, du héropon de l'année et de la toute nouvelle impératrice des Hayenthes fuit une horde composée d'un nombre toujours croissant de mékons.

« Pourquoi y en autant ?! crie Reyn.

\- On a fait pas mal de boucan en affrontant tous ces facias, explique Sharla en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils sont toujours à bonne distance de la horde de machines.

\- On va bientôt avoir un problème ! intervient Shulk en montrant du doigt la fin de la plaine qui se fait de plus en plus proche.

\- Il nous faut une diversion… réfléchit Dunban.

\- Si amipons nopons, amipons auraient pu voler comme Riki et auraient traversé gros trou pour aller vers forteresse, souligne le nopon.

\- Il y a un pont là-bas ! remarque Sharla en désignant une passerelle entre la plaine et la forteresse.

\- Si nous parvenions à le traverser, je devrais pouvoir être en mesure de le détruire pour empêcher les machines de nous suivre, propose Melia.

\- Tu en serais capable ?! s'étonne Dunban.

\- Grâce à tes éléments de feu et d'eau ! comprend Shulk.

\- En effet, répond Melia.

\- J'suis paumé… marmonne Reyn.

\- J'ai ouï dire que le mélange d'un fluide très froid et d'un fluide très chaud peut provoquer une puissante explosion, explique Melia.

\- En effet ! répond Shulk. Il te faut créer une grosse boule d'eau froide et plonger rapidement dedans une boule de magma. Tu peux donner cette forme à ton esprit du feu ?

\- Je devrais pouvoir le faire ! répond Melia en commençant à invoquer ses esprits.

\- L'explosion va-t-elle créer de la vapeur d'eau ? demande Dunban.

\- Oui, répond Shulk. Mais elle sera de très haute température. Il ne faudra pas rester dedans.

\- Elle va aussi certainement lever beaucoup de la poussière qui s'est accumulée sur le sol, poursuit Melia.

\- Parfait ! répond Dunban. On s'en servira pour trouver une cachette.

\- Alors tout le monde sur le pont ! » crie Sharla.

Au pied de la passerelle, une digitale démente voit passer près d'elle le groupe des six êtres de Bionis. Le calme de la plaine a très vite fait place à un chaos de bourdonnements mécaniques. Le sol tremble de plus en plus à l'approche des machines et les cris des êtres de Bionis résonnent de l'autre côté de la passerelle.

Quelques instants plus tard, les mékons arrivent sur elle. Les pieds des machines s'abattent avec force près d'elle, mais fort heureusement pour cette fleur extrêmement fragile, aucune ne l'écrase… pour l'instant.

Si cette fleur est si rare, c'est parce qu'elle est extrêmement friable, à l'image du charbon dans lequel elle puise ses nutriments. Le moindre contact avec quoi que ce soit peut la briser en mille morceaux. Cependant, ses pétales particulièrement fins et agréablement incurvés, semblables à des feuilles de charbon, la rendent splendide.

Soudain, une violente explosion retentit sur le pont, balayant par son souffle les machines qui avaient entrepris de le traverser et réduisant en poussière la frêle fleur.

* * *

**Digitale démente :**_ Une fleur noire rare et délicate qui tire ses nutriments du charbon._


	191. Frontière rouge (Épée)

Quand le nuage de poussière retombe enfin, les six êtres de Bionis ont totalement disparu, le pont a été intégralement détruit et tous les Mékons en première ligne ont été balayés.

A quelques dizaines de mètres du pont et légèrement en contrebas, les six amis se cachent derrière des caisses de dépôt de matériel en observant un silence de mort.

L'explosion était un peu plus puissante que ce que Sharla avait pensé. Heureusement, ils étaient à une assez bonne distance pour ne pas avoir de séquelles. Ils ont juste été projetés en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion.

Elle regarde quand même rapidement ses compagnons pour s'assurer de leur état de santé. Melia est essoufflée, mais ne semble pas être blessée, ni même subir de carence en éther. Riki observe attentivement Dunban, visiblement prêt à suivre ses ordres. Dunban, lui, a les yeux fermés, sans doute pour se concentrer sur les bruits alentours et déterminer la position des machines. Reyn éponge avec son débardeur la sueur qui perle à grosses gouttes sur son front. Shulk… Shulk est en train de faire de l'hyperventilation ! Il panique !

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'agir, Riki s'approche de Shulk, ayant lui aussi remarqué l'état du jeune blond. Il lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille en lui posant l'aile sur l'épaule. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais Shulk parvient petit à petit à retrouver une respiration normale.

Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle constate à quel point l'explosion était puissante. Des objets ont volé ça et là, si bien que le sol est jonché de pièces mécaniques de toutes sortes. Elle ramasse une brique de couleur rouge qui reposait à ses pieds.

En l'observant de plus près, elle remarque que la brique est parfaitement intacte, malgré l'explosion. Elle se rappelle avoir vu un tas de briques comme celle-là à proximité du pont, et pourtant, malgré leur proximité avec la source de l'explosion, celle-ci est intacte. C'est incroyable ! De quoi est-elle faite ? On dirait qu'elle est à la frontière entre l'acier et l'argile… Une frontière rouge… Tiens ! Ça pourrait faire un joli nom.

Soudain, un bruit de machine un peu plus fort que les autres la tire de sa rêverie. Ils ne peuvent pas rester là indéfiniment, sinon les Mékons vont les trouver. Il faut agir !

En cherchant du regard une idée, ses yeux croisent ceux de Dunban, qui lui fait signe de regarder derrière elle. Dans la direction pointée par le héros des Homz, elle voit plusieurs barils stockés près de l'enceinte de la forteresse. Mais… quelque chose semble luire à l'intérieur…

Elle empoigne son fusil à éther et se sert de la lunette pour regarder de quoi il s'agit. A travers une sorte de vitre sur le côté d'un des barils elle voit qu'ils contiennent un liquide vert et lumineux, comme… de l'éther ! Voilà une idée de génie !

Elle s'assure que le silencieux qu'elle a acheté à Dickson est bien en place, vise la cible, décale légèrement son tir pour prendre en compte le léger changement de trajectoire provoqué par le silencieux, inspire un grand coup, stabilise son arme, et… tire !

La seconde d'après, les barils explosent en ouvrant une brèche dans la muraille de la forteresse. Les machines se précipitent vers le lieu de l'explosion.

C'est le moment ! Dunban fait signe à ses amis de le suivre sans un bruit et se dirige furtivement de l'autre côté, vers l'endroit où la rivière d'éther entre dans la forteresse.

* * *

**Frontière rouge :**_ Brique rouge plus solide que l'acier. Baptisée par Sharla._


	192. Fourmi électrique (Galahad)

C'est une journée de travail éreintant comme les autres, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Après tout, elle n'est qu'une simple sentinelle, patrouillant sur le territoire de sa reine sans relâche, à l'affut d'une éventuelle menace, sans en trouver. Ça fait des jours qu'elle ne s'est pas battue. On pourrait presque dire que ses mandibules la démangent.

Cela dit, elle aurait pu tomber plus mal. Elle aurait pu être ouvrière.

Tiens ? Le sol métallique tremble. Quelque chose arrive. Quelque chose de massif.

Elle se précipite vers l'interstice entre deux plaques de métal qui mène à l'entrée de sa fourmilière. Si les créatures qui approchent d'ici à grande vitesse venaient à se diriger vers sa reine, elle serait obligée d'agir.

Elle prépare ses mandibules.

Soudain, six créatures à l'apparence inédite surgissent dans le couloir. Ils ont l'air pressés, et stressés. Leur stress, elle le ressent, sans pour autant savoir de quoi il s'agit.

C'est… étrange. Les créatures métalliques ne ressentent pas cette émotion. Ces six créatures sont vraiment uniques.

Peu importe. Ils sont partis. Aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés.

Les environs sont calmes à présent. Plus personne n'arrive.

Il lui faut prévenir sa reine de ce qu'il vient de se passer, sans tarder.

* * *

**Fourmi électrique :** _Fourmi azur à mandibules géantes. Vit et meurt pour sa reine._


	193. Plouf plouf (Galahad)

En arrivant devant une porte, Dunban se stoppe net, tout en faisant signe à ses amis de ne plus bouger. Riki en profite pour observer autour de lui et vérifier que tous ses amis sont bien là.

Tout le monde est là, mais Melia semble essoufflée… Cette pause lui fera le plus grand bien.

De son côté, Sharla surveille le couloir par lequel ils sont venus. Rien.

« On dirait qu'on a réussi à leur échapper, informe Sharla à voix basse.

\- Bien ! répond Dunban. On va pouvoir faire une pause avant de continuer à avancer.

\- Dans le couloir ? demande Reyn.

\- C'est seulement le temps de reprendre son souffle. » répond Sharla.

Alors que Dunban surveille les alentours avec attention pour s'assurer qu'aucun dispositif de sécurité ne les surveille, Sharla s'approche de Reyn. Elle a cru remarquer une tâche de sang sur son épaule. En l'examinant de plus près, elle constate qu'il a bel et bien été blessé, probablement pendant l'explosion. La blessure n'est pas très grave, mais il lui faut la traiter au plus vite pour éviter toute complication. Shulk l'aide dans sa tâche.

De son côté, Melia est perdue dans ses pensées. Le Facia noir… Le meurtrier de son père… Il est mort. Son père… elle l'a vengé. Mais, étrangement, cela ne l'a pas apaisée pour autant. Certes, un poids s'est envolé, mais cela ne suffit pas à refermer la plaie causée par sa disparition… Tout ce qu'elle peut faire maintenant, c'est honorer sa mémoire, et, aux côtés de son frère, guider son peuple vers la grandeur.

« Melly ! Regarde ! piaille Riki à côté d'elle, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-elle.

\- Est plouf plouf ! » répond le nopon en présentant à la jeune impératrice une sorte d'agglomérat de tissu qui mêle plusieurs teintes de vert pâle.

Melia fixe avec interrogation ce résidu de raffinement d'éther que Riki a trouvé juste au-dessus d'une des grilles servant à filtrer la rivière d'éther des plus grosses impuretés venues de Bionis. Une fois celles-ci récoltées, elles sont pressées pour en extraire un maximum d'éther liquide, avant d'être entassées en vue de les détruire.

Alors qu'elle approche sa main pour toucher cet objet des plus atypiques, Riki l'interrompt :

« Attention ! Plouf plouf tâche.

\- Il tâche ? » répète Melia.

En guise de réponse, Riki se contente de lui montrer une de ses ailes, révélant à la jeune femme que le pelage habituellement roux du nopon est à présent d'une couleur bleutée tirant sur le vert. Le dégradé de couleurs est tout simplement splendide. La teinte n'est certes pas très naturelle, mais c'est ce qui lui donne son côté attirant.

« C'est très beau… commente Melia.

\- Melly trouve ? Riki espère retrouver fourrure toute rousse quand même… Sinon Oka pas contente !

\- Vraiment ? Son regard semble très important pour vous.

\- Oka mariée avec Riki parce que Riki a plus belle et douce fourrure de tout le village. Riki a promis toujours avoir fourrure au top.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous aiderai si vous en avez besoin.

\- Oh oui ! Riki veut que Melly brosse Riki ! »

Melia sourit en voyant Riki danser de joie, sans faire plus cas de ses ailes bleu-vert.

* * *

**Plouf plouf :**_ Riki l'a baptisé sans réfléchir. Déteint facilement sur les mains._


	194. Antenne arrière (Galahad)

Après que tout le monde a repris son souffle, Dunban ouvre précautionneusement la porte.

Il s'agit d'une zone de maintenance pour les Mékons.

« Tous ces mékons ! commence à paniquer Shulk.

\- Du calme, ils sont tous inactifs, remarque Dunban.

\- Serait-ce un ascenseur ? demande Melia en désignant le centre de la pièce.

\- On dirait qu'il est inactif, remarque Shulk en s'approchant. Il doit falloir une clé d'activation, ou un passe.

\- Alors allons à sa recherche, intime Dunban.

\- Regardez ! s'exclame Reyn en désignant une réserve de pièces mécaniques. On dirait des bouts de mékons. »

Riki s'approche des pièces détachées et en attrape une. Il s'agit d'un long tube de métal rigide de couleur blanche.

« A quoi sert ? demande le nopon.

\- Ça doit être une antenne, suppose Shulk.

\- On dirait une… queue de chat. » remarque Melia, l'objet lui rappelant l'appendice caudal de Kælinn.

A ces mots, les yeux de Sharla se mettent à briller de malice. Elle se saisit d'une autre antenne et déboucle sa ceinture en se glissant discrètement derrière Melia qui est toujours plongée dans sa contemplation de l'objet, à moins que ce ne soit dans ses souvenirs.

D'un geste vif et précis, l'espiègle médecin passe sa ceinture autour de la taille de Melia, y glisse l'antenne dans le dos et serre le tout.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! s'étonne Melia, surprise.

\- Et voilà ! annonce Sharla. Plus qu'à trouver des oreilles !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! demande Melia, n'ayant toujours pas compris ce qu'il se passe.

\- C'est vrai que ça pourrait faire un super déguisement de chat pour une fête costumée, souligne Reyn.

\- Riki trouve costume va bien à Melly.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? rougit Melia.

\- Les fêtes costumées n'existent pas à Alcamoth ? demande Sharla.

\- Je… je ne crois pas, répond Melia. C'est une chose courante dans vos régions ?

\- Plutôt, oui, répond Reyn.

\- Tous les ans dans village, minipons se déguisent en monstres pour faire peur et manger gatôpollen, ajoute Riki. Des fois, minipons donnent chocottes à Riki.

\- Ça c'est une bonne idée, tiens, relève Reyn, intéressé.

\- T'as passé l'âge, non ? taquine Sharla.

\- En tout cas, ça te va bien Melia, remarque Shulk.

\- Vous… vous le pensez vraiment ? demande Melia, rougissant encore plus.

\- Essaie de dire « miaou », pour voir, taquine Sharla.

\- Je… Pardon ?! demande Melia, totalement perdue.

\- Tu l'embarrasses, Sharla, la défend Shulk.

\- Si vous avez fini de jouer, on pourrait peut-être avancer ? interrompt Dunban.

\- Dunban ?! sursaute Melia en enlevant précipitamment son accessoire caudal.

\- Tu as trouvé un moyen d'activer l'ascenseur ? demande Sharla en affichant un air sérieux de façade tout en récupérant sa ceinture.

\- Une sentinelle avait la clé, répond Dunban. On va pouvoir continuer à avancer. »

* * *

**Antenne arrière :** _Aussi élégante qu'une queue de chat, sa structure est rigide._


	195. Crash famine (Galahad)

Une fois sortis de l'ascenseur, les six amis arrivent dans ce qui semble être une salle de contrôle. L'unique mékon chargé de sa surveillance est très vite éliminé.

« On est où ? » demande Reyn, une fois sont arme repliée.

En face d'eux, à travers la vitre, une machine imposante avec deux pistons fonctionne à plein régime.

« On dirait la salle de contrôle d'un fourneau d'éther, remarque Sharla. Regardez là-bas. »

Sharla désigne plusieurs tuyaux qui traversent la paroi de la pièce du fourneau, en déversant des litres d'éther liquide dans un bassin, sous le fourneau.

« Voilà donc la source d'éther des Mékons, comprend Dunban.

\- Shulk ! C'est quoi ça ? s'écrie Riki en désignant les deux imposants pistons de la machine qui effectuent un mouvement de va-et-vient vertical en parfaite synchronisation. Ça avoir l'air rigolo ! Riki monter dessus !

\- On est pas là pour s'amuser, boule de poil ! répond Reyn. Il faut avancer maintenant !

\- Attendez ! coupe Shulk. Si on parvient à arrêter ce piston, on pourra peut-être désactiver le fourneau d'éther.

\- Bonne idée, soutient Sharla. Ça empêcherait les Mékons de se ravitailler en éther.

\- Riki dit on essaye !

\- D'accord, répond Reyn. Mais comment on est censés arrêter un truc aussi énorme ?

\- En coupant les turbines qui alimentent les pistons, répond Shulk. Ça devrait fonctionner. Et les turbines ne doivent pas être bien loin.

\- Très bien, approuve Dunban. Partons à leur recherche ! »

En se dirigeant vers la porte sur leur droite, Reyn remarque un légume posé sur le rebord de la console de contrôle. Ça ressemble à un poivron charnu.

Il l'attrape et croque dedans à pleines dents. C'est super bon ! C'est pas juste un poivron charnu, il est farci avec quelque chose. Quelque chose d'un peu caoutchouteux et d'assez amer, ce qui est complètement à son goût ! Il dévore le plat à grande vitesse.

C'est super comme plat ! Il tient super bien au corps et en plus l'autre légume à l'intérieur – qui ressemblait à une aubergine, il croit – est délicieux et donne un super coup de fouet ! C'est… l'aliment ultime ! C'est le légendaire « crash famine » !

…

Il lui faut à tout prix la recette…

* * *

**Crash famine :**_ Reyn a baptisé cet aliment juteux qui tient au corps._


	196. Bobine d'art (Galahad)

Il ne faut pas longtemps aux six amis pour trouver l'une des deux turbines du fourneau d'éther. Elle n'est gardée que par deux mékons, qui succombent rapidement à la puissance de Monado.

« Et vlan ! s'exclame Reyn. Deux guignols en moins !

\- Peut-on vraiment arrêter cette machine ? demande Melia en posant les yeux sur la colossale turbine.

\- Melly fait boum boum la machine ! piaille Riki. Comme avec pont !

\- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répond Sharla.

\- Pourquoi-pon ? demande le nopon.

\- Notre objectif est de rester discret, répond Dunban.

\- Sans compter qu'invoquer du magma et autant d'eau consume une grande partie de mes forces, ajoute Melia. Je préfèrerais éviter d'avoir recours à cette méthode à tout va.

\- Oooooh, se plaint Riki. Riki voulait voir encore super-Melly faire kaboumer machine…

\- Comment on fait, alors ? demande Reyn.

\- Je devrais pouvoir la faire tomber en panne. » répond Shulk en ôtant une plaque de métal du carter de la turbine.

Derrière, Shulk découvre un enchevêtrement de pièces mécaniques en mouvement.

« C'est de la machinerie classique pour une turbine, remarque Shulk à voix haute.

\- Fait gaffe ! intervient Reyn. C'est de la technologie mékonite.

\- Je sais, Reyn. Laisse-moi faire. »

Le jeune blond avise une pièce de métal grossièrement sphérique de couleur bleue. On dirait une pelote de fil… De loin, on a du mal à voir qu'elle est faite de métal. Elle doit jouer le rôle de contrepoids. C'est toujours comme ça que ça fonctionne, que ce soit homz, hayenthe ou mékonite.

Shulk enfile ses gants de protection et retire la bobine de métal du circuit.

« C'est quoi ? demande Reyn.

\- Un contrepoids du système de transmission, répond Shulk. En l'enlevant, les différents engrenages vont se mettre à vriller et sortir de leurs axes.

\- En clair, ça va tout dérégler ? demande confirmation Sharla.

\- C'est ça, répond Shulk.

\- Elle fait un drôle de bruit, non ? » remarque Dunban.

En effet, un sifflement de plus en plus fort se fait entendre. Il s'agit… d'un bruit de pales, non ? Et il commence à faire de plus en plus chaud dans la pièce. Des pales, de la chaleur… La turbine surchauffe !

« Tout le monde dehors ! » crie Shulk.

Les six amis courent pour revenir dans la salle de contrôle du fourneau. A peine sont-ils arrivés que la turbine vole en éclats dans une explosion qui retentit dans tout le complexe, éparpillant dans toute la pièce où elle se trouvait des dizaines de bobines en forme de pelotes de laine bleues, chargées de réguler son système de ventilation.

« Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! grommelle Dunban. Il faut qu'on déguerpisse !

\- Désolé… s'excuse Shulk.

\- Au moins, le fourneau est éteint… » commente Sharla.

* * *

**Bobine d'art :**_ Étrange objet de métal bleu. Difficile de croire qu'il est mécanique._


	197. Patrouilleur (Galahad)

Dans les larges couloirs de la forteresse, comme à leur habitude, trois patrouilleurs volent en formation serrée pour surveiller les environs. Il en va de la survie de leur colonie.

Du fait de leurs sécrétions suffisamment visqueuses pour bloquer les rouages des mécanismes dans lesquels ils logent, ces petits insectes sont constamment chassés par les Mékons. Leur seul moyen de se protéger est de patrouiller régulièrement à la recherche d'éventuelles menaces et de déménager leur colonie avant l'arrivée des machines. C'est une véritable guerre qui dure depuis des générations.

Aujourd'hui, de violents bruits de combat résonnent dans la forteresse. Les trois insectes décident de s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Alors qu'ils ne sont qu'à quelques couloirs, le vacarme s'estompe puis disparait. En approchant d'un pont surplombant une large plateforme suspendue au-dessus du vide, ils repèrent six créatures inconnues. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elles sont qu'une machine volante à la carapace d'argent surgit en tirant une boule d'énergie. L'instant d'après, une violente explosion décroche le pont que les six créatures tentaient d'emprunter, les faisant chuter en direction de la plateforme une centaine de mètres en dessous.

Le choc est violent. Il lève beaucoup de poussière. Les trois patrouilleurs surveillent avec attention les évènements.

Quand la poussière tombe, ils peuvent constater que les six créatures bougent encore.

« Fiora ! crie l'une d'elles. Essaie de te rappeler ! C'est nous ! »

Derrière elles, une imposante machine dorée vient d'arriver en volant et une puissante voix s'en élève :

« J'ai pitié de vous. Sans le pouvoir de cette épée, je doute que vous soyez jamais arrivés jusqu'ici. Apocrypha… activation ! »

* * *

**Patrouilleur :**_ Logé dans les rouages, ses sécrétions bloquent les mécanismes._


	198. Ressort criquet (Galahad)

Sur la plateforme suspendue au-dessus du vide, la situation est catastrophique : les six amis sont encerclés par le Facia d'or, le Facia d'argent qui n'est plus maître de son corps, ainsi que des dizaines de mékons de toute forme. Comble du pire : Monado ne réagit plus à la volonté de Shulk.

Si au début les six amis parviennent à éliminer quelques mékons, leur arrachant par la même occasion plusieurs ressorts qui sautent hors de leurs carcasses, le combat devient très vite chaotique, à l'image des ressorts qui rebondissent selon une trajectoire erratique sur le sol de la plateforme.

Le désespoir croissant des six amis n'affecte en rien la balade insouciante de ces petits ressorts, l'un surgissant d'un mékon éventré par Dunban, avant de rebondir aux pieds Melia qui tente de tenir à distance le Facia d'argent avec ses esprits du vent et de la glace, puis de s'entrechoquer avec un autre, propulsé par l'une des balles de Sharla. Un autre, frappé par Riki lorsqu'il a assommé un mékon près de lui, avant de rebondir contre le boulier de Reyn qui tente tant bien que mal de protéger Shulk des assauts du Facia d'or, se balade maintenant gaiement aux côtés de ses pairs aux pieds des renforts mékonites arrivés à l'instant.

Alors que la situation s'annonce désespérée, le Facia d'argent reprend ses esprits et s'en prend au Facia d'or. Le duel est violent et après quelques échanges de coups, le Facia d'argent libère une puissance colossale qui endommage gravement l'unique pilier chargé de la suspension de la plateforme.

Le souffle de l'explosion balaie les ressorts qui rebondissaient jusqu'alors joyeusement sans se préoccuper de la bataille, même si un bon nombre parviennent à ne pas chuter dans le vide grâce à leurs rebonds erratiques.

La plateforme se décroche progressivement du pilier central. Le sol s'incline dangereusement sous les pieds des six amis, qui commencent à glisser. Autour d'eux, les ressorts criquets dévalent la pente toujours plus raide avec une vitesse toujours croissante.

Sur la partie la plus basse de la plateforme instable, le Facia d'argent gît. Shulk s'approche de la machine avec précaution, mais alors qu'il arrive enfin à son niveau, elle chute. N'écoutant que son cœur, Shulk se jette dans le vide à sa suite.

Peu de temps après, la plateforme se décroche complètement, emportant avec elle Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Riki et Melia.

* * *

**Ressort criquet :**_ Ressort bondissant qui semble doué de vie. Très imprévisible._


	199. Corail venimeux (Bras)

L'air siffle dans ses oreilles à mesure que le sol s'approche. Lui qui pensait tomber dans le vaste océan originel, il maudit le destin pour avoir placé le bras gisant que Mékonis a perdu pendant la bataille des titans juste sous lui.

N'écoutant que son instinct, il attrape Sharla qui chute non loin de lui et la serre dans ses bras en scrutant le bras gisant qui s'approche à une vitesse vertigineuse à la recherche d'un point d'impact leur offrant quelques chances de survie. Là ! Une sorte de lac ! Ils chutent droit dessus ! Il n'est pas très grand, mais ça fera l'affaire. De toute façon, ils ne pourront pas se décaler assez pour tomber dans la mer.

Reyn agrippe fermement Sharla et ferme les yeux en appréhendant le choc avec l'eau. Étrangement, le simple fait de fermer les yeux lui procure un sentiment d'apaisement, de quiétude. Le vent souffle moins fort dans ses oreilles. Il en vient même à se demander s'il n'est pas en train de chuter moins vite. A moins que ce ne soit sa perception du temps qui s'étire à l'approche de la surface de l'eau.

Soudain, le choc. Brutal. Si brutal qu'il ressent l'onde de choc dans tout son corps. L'eau glaciale enveloppe son être. Il doit retenir sa respiration !

Il tente de rouvrir les yeux par réflexe, mais les referment aussitôt en se les faisant brûler par le sel. Il cherche désespérément la surface, se débattant, en proie à la panique. Ses mains balaient l'eau à la recherche du sol, ou de la surface, jusqu'à ce qu'il empoigne quelque chose de rigide et cylindrique. On dirait une branche de corail. Quasiment instantanément, une vive douleur s'empare de sa main, lui faisant lâcher prise en lui arrachant un puissant cri de douleur qui résonne dans tout le lac.

Soudain, quelque chose l'attrape. Une main. Celle de Sharla. Il arrête de crier et se laisse guider. Il arrive très vite sur la terre ferme.

Ses yeux le brûlent toujours, si bien qu'il ne peut pas les ouvrir pour savoir où il est, ni comment va Sharla.

Sa main est extrêmement douloureuse. Il a très froid. Il sent à peine ses jambes.

Il se sent… faible. Si faible…

Il tombe au sol, épuisé. La dernière chose qu'il entend, c'est le bruit d'une autre personne chutant lourdement à terre.

* * *

**Corail venimeux :**_ Corail rare qui respire un mélange d'eau pure et d'eau toxique._


	200. Pingouin éther (Bras)

Le choc avec l'eau aurait pu être beaucoup plus violent si cette étrange lumière rouge ne les avait pas enveloppés. Il n'a aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Il doit sortir Fiora du Facia argenté.

Humpf ! Son corps mécanique la rend beaucoup plus lourde, si bien qu'il peine à la trainer sur le sable.

Enfin ! Il l'a amenée à assez bonne distance de l'eau, mais elle ne bouge toujours pas.

« Fiora ! »

Aucune réponse. Il se penche sur son visage pour voir il elle respire encore. C'est le cas ! Elle est juste endormie !

« Réveille-toi. »

Aucune réaction. Shulk l'attrape par les épaules et commence à la secouer.

« Allez ! Réveille-toi ! »

Ses lèvres remuent. Elle veut dire quelque chose. Il approche son oreille de sa bouche pour entendre ce qu'elle cherche à dire.

« …f. Soi… f…

\- Elle a besoin d'eau. » se redresse vivement Shulk.

Le jeune blond se lève d'un bond et cherche sa gourde dans sa sacoche. Vide… Il peste en balayant les alentours du regard à la recherche d'une source d'eau pure.

Soudain, il croise le regard d'un imposant animal, un pingouin. Shulk se fige net, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'animal qui le fixe avec intensité. Malgré ses yeux bleus assez jolis, il faut l'admettre, son regard est dur, comme s'il menaçait l'intrus pour avoir pénétrer sans autorisation sur son territoire.

« Je… balbutie Shulk. J'amène de l'eau à mon amie et on s'en va. »

Les mots du jeune homz n'ont absolument aucun effet sur le fier pingouin, qui se contente de le regarder fixement.

Shulk se souvient brutalement de l'urgence de la situation et recommence à chercher du regard une source d'eau pure.

Là-bas ! Près de ce mur de métal !

Il court en direction de l'endroit et y remplit sa gourde. Une fois l'eau récupérée, le jeune homz se retourne vers Fiora, et remarque que le pingouin continue de l'observer. Son regard glacial lui donne des sueurs froides. Malgré tout, il court pour retourner au chevet de son amie.

Il lui faut boire. Il approche sa gourde des lèvres de Fiora, mais elle est trop faible pour boire. Comment faire ?

Et si… Oui, ça devrait fonctionner.

Shulk porte à sa bouche la gourde et y récupère quelques gorgées d'eau avant de se pencher sur Fiora. Il appose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Fiora et libère doucement l'eau de sa bouche pour qu'elle coule lentement dans celle de son amie. Les lèvres de Fiora remuent légèrement au contact de celles de Shulk et, alors que le liquide coule dans sa gorge, elles finissent par épouser parfaitement la forme de la bouche de Shulk.

Une fois la dernière goutte offerte, Shulk a un peu de mal à arrêter leur échange, un peu comme si… Fiora ne voulait pas le laisser partir… à moins que ce soit lui qui n'en ait pas envie…

Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, Fiora ouvre les yeux.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffle-t-elle. Mon premier baiser. »

* * *

**Pingouin éther :**_ Malgré ses beaux yeux bleus, ce pingouin reste intimidant._


	201. Sumac grimpant (Bras)

Une fois Fiora remise sur ses deux pieds mécaniques, elle et Shulk décident de trouver un endroit moins à la vue pour passer la nuit. La recherche des autres membres du groupe devra attendre.

Sur le chemin, Fiora explique à Shulk qu'elle ne les a jamais oubliés, lui, Reyn et Dunban, mais que si elle en donnait l'impression, c'est parce que quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait son corps. Quelqu'un qui vit toujours en elle, même si elle ne peut pas déterminer où, ni même de qui il s'agit. Malgré tout, elle sent sa présence en elle. Elle sent sa bienveillance, sa volonté de préserver la vie. C'est pourquoi elle aimerait l'aider du mieux qu'elle peut.

Les deux amis pénètrent dans la structure métallique qui borde la plage. Tout est fait de métal, ici aussi. Après tout, ils sont sur le bras gisant de Mékonis. Cependant, ils ne croisent aucun mékon, seulement des créatures organiques ressemblant étrangement à certaines de celles qui vivent sur Bionis. Que font-elles ici ? La question surgit dans l'esprit de Shulk quand il se rend compte que leur route est obstruée par un lierre grimpant de couleur violette, masquant tel un rideau l'entrée du seul tunnel qu'ils peuvent emprunter. La teinte extrêmement vive de la plante ne laisse aux yeux de Shulk aucun doute sur sa nature venimeuse.

En voyant son ami perplexe quant à la manière de traverser le rideau de végétation, Fiora s'approche du lierre et l'empoigne avec fermeté.

« Attends ! crie Shulk. Il est sûrement venimeux !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répond Fiora. Mes mains sont faites en métal.

\- Ah… » répond-il avec un air triste.

La réaction de Shulk perturbe Fiora. C'est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble plus du tout à celle qu'elle était à la colonie 9…

Elle arrache violemment le lierre, malgré une résistance aussi rude qu'inattendue de la part de la plante, avant de reprendre la route aux côtés de Shulk.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche, Fiora n'en peut plus.

« Shulk, souffle-t-elle.

\- Fiora ! s'exclame Shulk en remarquant enfin que la jeune femme n'est pas dans son assiette. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Excuse-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Désolée. »

La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de s'arrêter ici. Le seul problème, c'est que l'endroit n'est pas couvert et qu'une menace pourrait surgir du ciel, mais il serait totalement irresponsable de demander à Fiora de tenir le temps de trouver l'endroit idéal. Elle doit se reposer.

Alors qu'ils s'assoient tous les deux contre un des piliers bordant la pièce où ils se sont arrêtés, Shulk propose à Fiora de manger quelque chose.

« Non merci, répond-elle. Mais j'aimerais boire un peu d'eau.

\- OK, répond Shulk avant de lui tendre un peu d'eau. Tu devrais manger même si tu n'as pas faim. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

\- Non, ça va. Ce corps a certains atouts. Je n'ai pas besoin de manger. Je n'ai jamais faim. L'eau me suffit. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

En voyant l'air sombre de Shulk, Fiora s'explique :

« Je préférais mon ancien corps, mais celui-ci a ses avantages. »

Ça ne suffit pas à rassurer le jeune blond. Il semble profondément triste de la voir. De la voir comme elle est.

Ce corps… c'est grâce à ce corps qu'elle a pu revoir Shulk. Grâce à ce corps, plus fort, plus solide, elle pourra le protéger. Mais… si ce corps le gêne… peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'ils ne se revoient pas… Peut-être devrait-elle rester ici, sur Mékonis, là où vivent les machines.

« Shulk, reprend-elle. Tu peux me laisser ici. Ça ne fait rien.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonne le blond.

\- Regarde-moi, Shulk. Ce corps est un corps de Mékon. Je devrais vivre ici, sur Mékonis. C'est là que se trouve ma place.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- La Fiora que tu connaissais est morte. Vois les choses de cette façon. C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Mais je sais bien que c'est faux ! s'emporte Shulk. Franchement… tu es là, devant moi. Je n'oublierai jamais cette douleur, quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdue à la colonie. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose ! Sur le moment, j'aurais voulu avoir la force de te sauver…

\- Shulk…

\- Non. Assez de regrets… Je te protégerai. De plus, il y a cette présence en toi… On ne peut pas la laisser là.

\- J'imagine, oui. »

Alors il est quand même heureux de la retrouver, même dans le corps d'une machine. Quel soulagement !

* * *

**Sumac grimpant :**_ Lierre violet. Sa couleur vive donne l'impression qu'il est vénéneux._


	202. Poisson sombre (Bras)

Sur une plage du bras gisant, Riki, Dunban et Melia arpentent les lieux à la recherche de leurs amis. Ils ont eu la chance de tomber tous les trois dans l'eau, non loin les uns des autres et de cette plage.

Si le héros des Homz et le héropon ont encore assez d'énergie pour explorer les lieux malgré le soleil qui se couche et les combats âprement disputés plus tôt, ce n'est pas le cas de la jeune impératrice, que la fatigue manque de faire trébucher à plus d'une reprise. Cependant, elle fait tout pour masquer son état de fatigue. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de ralentir ses amis.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Riki découvre rapidement la supercherie, et s'arrête d'un coup :

« Amipons doivent faire pause pour Riki ! Riki envie gros miam. Riki envie grododo ! Si Riki repose pas, Riki pas de forces pour continuer.

\- Bon, répond Dunban, j'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix. Arrêtons-nous ici un moment. Melia, tu as besoin de te reposer ?

\- Je vais bien, ment-elle.

\- Très bien ! s'écrie Riki. Pause, alors ! »

Alors que Riki s'assoit pour se reposer un peu, Melia l'imite tandis que Dunban part chercher quelques branches de bois pour faire un feu.

Très vite, Melia s'allonge sur le sol en soupirant de satisfaction. Il n'en faut pas plus à Riki pour se relever d'un bond et courir se mettre à l'eau. Plus que de repos, ce dont il a besoin, c'est un bon repas. Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose à pêcher dans le coin.

Le nopon passe une paire de lunettes de plongée qu'il a achetée à Dickson et plonge sous l'eau.

Aaaaah ! Ça lui avait manqué de plonger comme ça… A part la mer d'Eryth, il n'a trouvé aucun point d'eau où s'adonner à la plongée. Et la mer d'Eryth… si on descend trop profond, il n'y a plus d'eau, seulement le ciel de Makna. Sans compter qu'il avait de toute façon oublié de prendre ses lunettes de plongée à son départ du village Frontière…

Alors qu'il nage avec satisfaction avec ses ailes, son taptap à la main, une imposante masse d'un gris sombre surgit dans son champ de vision. Un poisson ! Riki remonte rapidement à la surface pour prendre une bouffée d'air et replonge aussitôt.

Le poisson est d'une taille conséquente, et est peu impressionné par le petit nopon, qu'il prend pour une proie particulièrement dodue. Les nopons ont toujours été considérés comme des casse-croûtes charnus pour beaucoup d'animaux de Bionis et visiblement, ceux de Mékonis pensent de même… Qu'importe : Riki est habitué. La pêche sous-marine au taptap est une de ses spécialités.

Le poisson gris charge le héropon, gueule ouverte, pendant que Riki empoigne son taptap avec son aile droite. Toute la difficulté de la pêche au taptap, c'est de réussir à frapper avec force dans l'eau, fluide ralentissant beaucoup plus les mouvements que l'air. C'est pourquoi il doit manier son taptap avec ses ailes. Cependant, ses bras sont trop petits pour lui permettre de nager efficacement, c'est pourquoi il doit aussi utiliser ses ailes pour se déplacer. Tout l'exercice consiste alors à alterner avec une synchronisation parfaite les phases où les ailes servent à attaquer et celles où elles servent à se déplacer, un exercice dans lequel Riki est passé maître.

Quand le poisson arrive à portée, Riki abat son taptap sur le côté de sa tête avec violence, faisant dévier le poisson de sa trajectoire, tout en l'énervant. Riki ne lui laisse cependant pas le temps de réagir et se propulse dans sa direction avant d'abattre une nouvelle fois son arme sur lui. Le combat dure plusieurs minutes, entre esquives, gardes, coups reçus et courses poursuites, jusqu'à ce que le poisson, à bout de souffle, tente de fuir définitivement.

Riki a senti la fatigue du poisson et s'est arrangé pour lui barrer la route qui mène au large. Sa seule option de fuite est la plage : c'est le moment d'asséner le coup de grâce !

Riki se propulse à grande vitesse vers le poisson et lui assène un coup si puissant qui, en même temps qu'il lui fait passer l'arme à gauche, le propulse hors de l'eau pour atterrir lourdement aux pieds de Dunban, assis à côté du feu de camp qu'il venait d'allumer à côté d'une Melia complètement endormie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonne Dunban.

\- Après duel héroïque, Riki a fini par terrasser poisson ! » s'écrie le nopon en sortant de l'eau sous les étoiles brillantes de mille feux, saluant son triomphe.

* * *

**Poisson sombre :**_ En captivité, ce nageur agile nécessite un grand aquarium._


	203. Papaye épicée (Bras)

Le lendemain matin, c'est Sharla qui se réveille la première, avec de très vives douleurs articulaires. Malgré cela, elle se relève en se souvenant avoir trainé Reyn jusqu'au rivage. Elle le trouve gisant au sol, non loin.

Elle se précipite vers lui en craignant pour sa vie et prend son pouls. Sa main droite est très enflée…

Ouf ! Il est toujours en vie. Son pouls est stable, il est juste endormi. Par contre, il est arrivé quelque chose à sa main… On dirait une réaction allergique. A moins que ce ne soit une forme de poison…

Aurait-il de la fièvre ? Non. L'allergène semble n'avoir eu d'effet que sur sa main. Elle lui passera une pommade et lui mettra un bandage quand il se réveillera, en fonction de ce qu'il ressent.

En attendant, elle va inspecter les environs.

Ils sont sur la plage d'un petit lac cerné par de très hauts murs de métal. C'est une chance incroyable d'être tombé dans l'eau ! Mais comment sortir de ce piège ? Il faudra escalader une paroi.

Pas une seule personne en vue… Melia, Dunban, Riki et Shulk doivent être tombés ailleurs. Espérons qu'ils vont bien…

La seule autre chose qui se trouve ici est un arbre fruitier. Ce sont des papayes, visiblement. Sharla en cueille une et la sent avec appréhension. Elle a une odeur très poivrée, mais qui n'inspire aucune méfiance. Sharla la coupe en deux avec son couteau de voyage. De visu, elle semble banale. La médecin décide d'en goûter un morceau avec méfiance. C'est super bon ! Et puis ça donne un sacré coup de fouet !

Elle devrait en cueillir une ou deux pour Reyn. Quoique… Ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça… Les fruits qui donnent un coup de fouet contiennent généralement des substances vasoconstrictrices, ce qui a pour effet d'accélérer la circulation sanguine. Si Reyn a bien été en contact avec du poison, il vaut mieux éviter de faciliter sa propagation dans le sang.

Bon… il vaudrait mieux qu'elle retourne auprès de Reyn. Elle veut s'assurer qu'il se réveille en forme et que sa blessure à la main n'empire pas.

* * *

**Papaye épicée :**_ Elle réchauffe efficacement. Favorise la circulation sanguine._


	204. Prune blanche (Bras)

Une fois le héropon finalement levé, Melia, Dunban et Riki reprennent leur exploration des lieux. Il semblerait que le seul moyen de quitter la plage sur laquelle ils se trouvent soit un tuyau au diamètre imposant. En s'approchant de lui, les trois amis remarquent que l'arbre qui se trouve à côté de l'entrée produit des prunes blanches, en apparence très proches des prunes colibris de la jambe de Bionis. Melia en cueille quelques unes en guise de petit-déjeuner et en propose à Riki tout en se gardant de faire de même avec Dunban, sachant son aversion pour le sucre.

« Melly propose pas à Dundun ? s'étonne Riki.

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé. » ment Dunban.

De l'autre côté du tuyau s'étend une plaine, bordée à leur droite par ce qui semble être une structure de métal. Alors que Dunban scrute la zone inconnue à la recherche de ses amis ou d'une menace potentielle, Melia fait de même en croquant dans une prune.

La moue de surprise de la jeune impératrice hayenthe n'échappe pas au héros des Homz, qui se félicite d'avoir réussi à empêcher Riki de lui en proposer une. Malgré tout, Melia termine sa prune. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas du genre à faire la fine bouche…

La structure de métal à leur droite a une ouverture.

« Riki dit est par là ! s'exclame le nopon. Instinct de Riki parle !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Dunban. Je suis curieux de voir ce que vaut l'instinct nopon…

\- Je n'ai rien à objecter. » ajoute Melia, avant de croquer dans une seconde prune.

Alors qu'ils suivent Riki qui se dirige vers cette ouverture, Melia interpelle Dunban :

« Je sais votre aversion pour les fruits sucrés, mais je pense que celui-ci pourrait vous convenir.

\- Pardon ? s'étonne Dunban.

\- Ce fruit ne contient absolument pas une goutte de sucre. Il est au contraire extrêmement acide.

\- Tu penses que je vais l'aimer ? Je suis très difficile en termes de fruits.

\- Je le sais, mais je pense que celui-ci vous apportera satisfaction. »

Se laissant convaincre, Dunban prend la prune que lui tend Melia et la porte à sa bouche avec une pointe d'appréhension. Après avoir croqué dedans, une explosion d'acidité envahit sa bouche, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il prend une seconde bouchée en traversant l'ouverture. Les trois amis traversent alors ce qui s'avère être une muraille circulaire, protégeant l'endroit dans lequel ils pénètrent à présent. Par endroits, Dunban croit reconnaitre des habitations.

« Un village ? Dans un endroit pareil ? s'étonne Dunban en croquant à nouveau dans le fruit acide.

\- Melia ! s'écrie une voix.

\- Shulk ! reconnait Melia.

\- Les amis ! » poursuit Shulk, qui court vers eux aux côtés de Reyn et Sharla.

Dunban, Melia et Riki commencent à courir eux aussi dans leur direction.

« Vous êtes sains et saufs ! s'exclame Dunban.

\- Oui, répond Shulk. Et… »

Le jeune blond se retourne vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient avant de finir sa phrase :

« nous avons retrouvé Fiora. »

Sa sœur, Fiora, elle est là ! A quelques mètres de lui. Elle lui sourit en l'appelant par son nom.

Dunban sent son cœur battre à grande vitesse dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il s'approche d'elle. C'est elle. Et elle se souvient de lui. C'est… c'est… incroyable. Il peine à retenir ses larmes.

« Pardon de t'avoir causé tant de souci. » s'excuse Fiora une fois Dunban arrivé près d'elle.

Il a du mal à contenir ses émotions.

« Ce n'est rien, finit-il par répondre. Je suis si heureux de te voir en vie. »

A ces mots, Fiora l'enlace. C'est trop, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper une larme.

« Fichu fruit, peste-t-il. Il pique les yeux… »

Fiora sait bien qu'il ment. Après tout, il n'a jamais aimé se laisser aller à ses émotions.

* * *

**Prune blanche :**_ Une prune acide à chair blanche particulièrement appétissante._


	205. Huître poisseuse (Bras)

Le village dans lequel les sept amis sont arrivés est celui des Machinas, un peuple issu de Mékonis qui se révèle être étrangement amical malgré leur passé commun avec les espèces de Bionis. En fait, ils semblent même être contre cette guerre, qui serait visiblement une façon de réclamer vengeance suite à l'attaque de Mékonis par Bionis.

Peu importe les raisons, toujours est-il que Mikol, le père d'Eghil et le chef des Machinas survivants, a demandé au groupe de tuer son propre fils pour mettre fin au conflit. Ils ont les mêmes objectifs, inutile de chercher plus loin.

Le corps mécanique de Fiora subissait quelques dysfonctionnements, alors Linada, la médecin du village, l'a examinée. Si la médecin machina a réussi à stabiliser l'état de Fiora, cette dernière ne pourra pas se déplacer à son aise sans risque tant qu'on ne lui aura pas implanté un nouveau système immunitaire, pour remplacer celui qui a été ôté pour la transformer en facia. Pour ça, Linada a besoin d'une unité polarisée.

C'est pour cette raison que Shulk, Dunban, Reyn, Melia et Riki parcourent à présent les plaines du bras gisant à la recherche de carcasses mékonites.

« Dites, intervient Reyn, visiblement en proie à une intense réflexion.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demande Shulk en cherchant l'objet sur un mékon hors-service.

\- Mikol, répond Reyn. Il fait quelle taille ?

\- C'est vraiment si important ? demande Dunban.

\- Je me demandais juste comment il a fait pour passer la porte du Junks. » répond Reyn.

Un profond silence s'installe, uniquement troublé par les tintements mécaniques causés par Shulk lors de sa recherche de l'unité polarisée.

« Pire est question pas idiotbête… remarque Riki.

\- Elle est surtout hors propos ! répond Dunban. Pour le moment, on doit trouver une unité polarisée !

\- Ouais, t'as raison, répond Reyn.

\- Il n'y a rien ici, informe Shulk en se redressant.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous essayer celle-ci ? propose Melia en désignant une structure de métal en grande partie immergée.

\- Melly pense est bon endroit ? demande Riki.

\- J'ai vu quelque chose scintiller, répond Melia. Peut-être est-ce ce que nous recherchons ? »

En quelques minutes seulement, les cinq amis arrivent auprès de ce qui semble effectivement être une carcasse de mékon immergée.

« On dirait qu'on va devoir se mouiller… commente Reyn.

\- Riki y va ! piaille le nopon en sortant ses lunettes de plongée de son sac. Quoi ressemble unité polari-pon ?

\- C'est un boitier d'à peu près cette taille, mime Shulk. Il devrait y avoir quelques fils qui en sortent.

\- Est tout ? demande Riki en passant ses lunettes.

\- Linada a dit qu'il émet une lumière rouge, complète Dunban.

\- Est parti-pon ! » s'écrie le nopon en sautant dans l'eau.

Sous l'eau, la carcasse du mékon est complètement différente. Si au-dessus du niveau de l'eau le métal est totalement noir, sous l'eau il est complètement multicolore et brille de mille feux. Alors qu'il fait le tour de la structure pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, Riki remarque que la couleur des différentes zones change à mesure qu'il se déplace. C'est magnifique !

En s'approchant un peu, il remarque qu'il s'agit en fait de petits coquillages. Certains d'entre eux sont ouverts. Par curiosité, il passe une de ses ailes dessus. La sensation est étrangement agréable… jusqu'à ce qu'un coquillage se referme sur son aile, le faisant crier d'un mélange de surprise et de douleur.

« Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose ? demande Shulk, sur la berge.

\- T'as entendu quoi ? demande Reyn.

\- Comme si quelqu'un avait crié sous l'eau, répond Shulk.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demande Reyn.

\- Oh non ! s'exclame Melia. Riki ! Il faut aller l'aider !

\- Ça ne ressemblait pas à sa voix, remarque Shulk.

\- En même temps, tu l'as jamais entendu crier sous l'eau, commente Reyn.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! recentre Melia. Riki est peut-être en danger, il faut agir !

\- Tu as raison, approuve Dunban. J'y vais ! »

Le héros des Homz a seulement le temps de faire quelques pas dans l'eau qu'une des ailes du nopon surgit hors de l'eau, exhibant triomphalement l'unité polarisée tant recherchée.

* * *

**Huître poisseuse :** _Une huître élégante. La couleur de sa coquille change selon la lumière._


	206. Navet acide (Bras)

Une fois de retour au village des Machinas, les cinq amis se précipitent au Junks pour remettre l'unité polarisée à Linada. La médecin les remercie avant d'œuvrer à l'implantation du système immunitaire de Fiora, épaulée par Sharla.

Pour patienter le temps de l'opération, Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, Melia et Riki sont invités à partager un repas avec Mikol et d'autres machinas sur le pont du Junks, ce qui a par ailleurs permis à Reyn d'enfin avoir sa réponse sur la façon dont Mikol est entré dans le Junks : la grande fenêtre de la salle dans laquelle il les a reçu peut s'ouvrir, et Mikol est équipé de propulseurs.

Au menu, entre autres choses, du navet acide, un légume bien plus amer que son nom le laisse supposer. Malgré tout, ce légume semble être au goût de tous, même Shulk, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. La seule à ne pas manger avec appétit et à ne pas se mêler aux discussions portant sur la culture machina est Melia. Elle est… préoccupée.

Alors que les discussions vont bon train, Linada et Sharla surgissent hors du Junks.

« Alors, demande Mikol, comment ça se présente ?

\- Son état est stable, répond Linada, mais je suis incapable de lui rendre son corps d'origine.

\- Fiora va bien ?! se réjouit Shulk.

\- Oui, répond Sharla. Mais elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos.

\- Le temps que son organisme s'adapte à son nouveau système de circulation et qu'on s'assure qu'elle ne fasse pas de rechute, explique Linada.

\- Ça prendra combien de temps ? demande Dunban.

\- Probablement une semaine, répond Linada. Pouvons-nous les accueillir pendant cette période, Mikol ?

\- Mais bien évidemment ! répond le chef. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit de la visite !

\- Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? demande Shulk.

\- Elle dort pour le moment, répond Linada. Vous devriez finir de manger. D'ailleurs, on va se joindre à vous.

\- Avec plaisir ! approuve Sharla.

\- Mais… les Machinas mangent ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rigole Mikol.

\- Je veux dire, Fiora m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de manger, s'explique Shulk. Du coup je pensais…

\- Fiora n'est pas vraiment une machina, répond Linada. Elle a été conçue pour être une arme de guerre, pas un être vivant.

\- Et une arme de guerre n'a pas besoin de ressentir le plaisir de manger… » marmonne Dunban.

Melia, quant à elle, est perdue dans ses pensées. Sans compter que ce navet lui retourne l'estomac. Il lui faut s'éclipser quelques temps, sinon quelqu'un va se rendre compte de son mal-être. Elle se penche vers Linada, qui vient de s'assoir à côté d'elle, et lui chuchote :

« J'aurais besoin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Où puis-je trouver une salle d'eau ?

\- Dans le Junks, au premier étage, répond la médecin machina. C'est une petite porte sur la droite.

\- Je vous remercie. » répond-elle en se relevant.

Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la porte du Junks, Linada reprend sa conversation avec Sharla :

« Donc tu souhaites en apprendre plus sur l'anatomie machina ?

\- Oui, je veux sauver un maximum de gens. En plus, ça me permettra de voir si quelque chose ne marche pas bien chez Fiora et de lui prodiguer les premiers soins le temps de te l'apporter.

\- Très bien. Je vais t'apprendre deux ou trois choses pendant cette semaine.

\- Merci beaucoup ! D'ailleurs, Reyn, comment va ta main ?

\- Beaucoup mieux ! Grâce à toi j'ai presque plus mal.

\- Super ! Hmm ! Il est très bon ce navet ! Il est naturellement acidulé ? »

Melia passe la porte du Junks et se dirige à l'étage. En cherchant la porte indiquée par Linada, la jeune impératrice tombe sur la salle de soin de Fiora.

C'est donc elle… Elle est… très belle. Est-ce que… Est-ce que Shulk… ? Non ! Elle ne doit pas penser à ça ! C'est… trop douloureux.

A-t-elle réellement une chance ? Est-ce que Shulk aurait infiltré une forteresse mékonite pour venir la sauver elle ? Elle ne le pense pas. Il estime beaucoup plus cette fille qu'elle, cela ne fait aucun doute…

Cependant, Sharla doit avoir raison sur un point : Shulk ne s'est probablement pas encore rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Fiora, sans compter qu'elle n'est pas forcément amoureuse de lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que Shulk a traversé tout Bionis et une partie de Mékonis pour elle que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Si elle parvient à montrer une plus grande dévotion qu'elle envers Shulk, alors peut-être ouvrira-t-il les yeux. Elle l'espère.

« M-Melia, c'est ça ? demande une voix faible.

\- O-oui ?! » sursaute Melia.

C'est Fiora qui vient de se réveiller. Elle regarde la jeune impératrice.

« Shulk m'a… parlé de toi, explique-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? demande Melia, surprise.

\- Il a dit… que tu étais… une experte de l'éther.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Oui… Tu as l'air… d'être une femme… formidable… J'ai hâte d'apprendre… à te connaître.

\- Vous m'en voyez flattée.

\- Melia ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci d'avoir… veillé sur Shulk… quand je ne pouvais pas… »

Ainsi donc, elle aussi tient à Shulk…

« Laissez-moi continuer de veiller sur lui pendant encore quelques temps. Vous devez vous reposer pour l'instant.

\- Oui… tu as raison… Merci. »

Fiora referme les yeux.

La bataille pour le cœur de Shulk s'annonce rude…

* * *

**Navet acide :**_ Plus amer qu'acide, il est très apprécié dans certaines régions._


	207. Étoile estivale (Bras)

Le lendemain matin, Shulk se réveille difficilement. Il a eu une nuit très agitée, balloté par les souvenirs des derniers jours. La demande que Mikol lui a faite hier a elle aussi occupé une grande part de ses pensées, sans compter cette « Apocrypha », qui a grandement diminué les pouvoirs de Monado, même s'il peut toujours l'utiliser en se concentrant suffisamment. Mais surtout, l'état de santé de Fiora le préoccupe au plus haut point.

Non, il ne doit pas s'en faire. Linada et Sharla sont à son chevet. Elle ne craint rien. Il aimerait beaucoup rester avec elle, mais les médecins ont raison : elle doit se reposer.

Il y a une autre chose qui le tourmente : ces armes enduites de liquide vert qu'utilisent les facias et qui peuvent désintégrer tout être de Bionis. Il doit en parler aux forces alliées. Il doit retourner à Alcamoth. Mais il ne peut pas abandonner Fiora une fois de plus…

Le jeune blond soupire en s'asseyant au bord du lac du village.

Que faire ?

Alors qu'il pose les mains sur le sol, de part et d'autre de lui, son index droit appuie sur quelque chose de piquant. Surprenamment, le contact n'est pas douloureux, mais chatouilleux, et arrache un rire de surprise à Shulk.

Le jeune blond regarde alors l'objet responsable de cette piqûre… déroutante. Il s'agit d'une sorte de pierre bardée de piquants plutôt fins. On dirait une étoile.

Shulk est fasciné par l'objet. Malgré son allure dangereuse, elle provoque le rire… Il va l'appeler « étoile estivale », car elle met du soleil dans la vie. C'est peut-être un peu cliché en fait…

Shulk n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus au nom qu'il souhaite donner à cet objet qu'un vaisseau amerrit sur le lac du village. C'est un vaisseau hayenthe, visiblement. Mais qui peut bien le conduire ? Il croyait que ce village était totalement coupé du monde.

Alors que le sas du vaisseau s'ouvre, une idée lui traverse l'esprit : s'il prévient cette personne pour les armes anti-bioniens et qu'elle rapporte l'information à Kallian, il pourra rester auprès de Fiora.

Tandis que Shulk s'approche, il tombe des nues en voyant la personne qui sort de cette navette :

« Dickson ?! »

* * *

**Étoile estivale :**_ Shulk l'a baptisée avec admiration. Si piquante qu'elle fait rire._


	208. Kiwi glacial (Bras)

Ça fait maintenant trois jours que Dickson est venu prendre des nouvelles de Shulk et des autres. Il est reparti aussitôt pour pouvoir prévenir Kallian de l'existence des nouvelles armes anti-bioniens, ainsi que pour participer à la formation des forces alliées. D'après lui, Kallian fait vraiment bouger les choses, si bien qu'une armée alliée devrait réussir à se former dans les prochains jours, avant de lancer un assaut massif sur la forteresse de Galahad, qui a par ailleurs été grandement affaiblie par le combat qu'ils y ont mené contre Eghil.

Comme ça fait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils sont hébergés ici, Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Riki et Melia se sentent redevables envers les Machinas, c'est pourquoi ils ont choisi de les aider à protéger leur village des créatures qui rôdent autour.

Ils se sont séparés en deux groupes pour aller plus vite : Shulk, Reyn et Dunban d'un côté de la plaine qui borde le village et Melia, Sharla et Riki de l'autre.

Le groupe de Shulk a fini sa tâche en premier et fait à présent son rapport à Eleka :

« Et voilà ! annonce Reyn. Tous les mékons ont mordu la poussière !

\- Merci beaucoup, répond Eleka.

\- C'est fréquent que les Mékons errent aux abords de votre village ? demande Dunban.

\- Non, répond Eleka. D'habitude ils restent à distance. Mais comme ils sont en très mauvais état, il leur arrive d'errer sans but jusqu'à arriver aux portes de notre village.

\- Je me demande si ils ne nous cherchaient pas… marmonne Shulk.

\- Oui… poursuit Dunban. J'espère qu'on ne vous met pas en danger…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, rassure Eleka. Si Eghil avait voulu nous éliminer, il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt. »

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Sharla, Melia et Riki marchent en direction de l'entrée du village pour rapporter le succès de leur mission. Le soleil baigne l'endroit d'une douce chaleur, rendant la marche particulièrement agréable. Melia se prend même à rêver à pouvoir se balader ainsi chaque jour, profiter du calme, de la chaleur… jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillis la tire de sa rêverie.

Elle sourit en constatant qu'il s'agit du ventre de Riki qui manifeste sa faim. Elle se souvient alors d'un fruit particulièrement agréable qu'elle a eu l'occasion de goûter la veille, à l'occasion d'une veillée studieuse. Il s'agissait d'un kiwi très frais, idéal pour tempérer la chaleur du début d'après-midi. Elle doit en avoir encore un ou deux dans sa besace…

Elle sort le fruit de son sac et le tend à Riki.

« Tenez, Riki. Mangez ceci.

\- Melly fait cadeau à Riki ? demande le nopon.

\- Cela vous surprend-il ?

\- Melly est super gentille ! » s'écrie Riki en prenant le kiwi.

Le nopon a vite fait d'éplucher le fruit et le prend tout entier dans sa bouche, sous les yeux amusés de Melia et Sharla.

« Est trop bon ! s'écrie Riki.

\- Vous aimez ? demande Melia.

\- Est sucré et frais. Est tip-top !

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez, je dois en avoir encore un ou deux si vous souhaitez.

\- Est vrai ?! Melly est trop gentille ! Riki voudrait Melly soit vraie grande sœur !

\- Aww… rougit Melia. Mais… et qu'en est-il de Sharla ?

\- Sharla est plus comme maman, répond Riki. Une maman est assez !

\- Ok, s'énerve Sharla, ne se voyant pas assez âgée pour être la mère d'un nopon de quarante ans. Attend une minute ! »

Voyant la médecin commencer à lui courir après, le nopon prend ses jambes à son cou, sous le regard amusé de la jeune impératrice.

* * *

**Kiwi glacial :**_ Un kiwi frais qui rafraîchit les idées. Idéal pour étudier le soir._


	209. Moteur céleste Y (Autre)

Ce début d'après-midi, ça fait précisément une semaine qu'ils sont arrivés au village des Machinas. Ils commencent à s'habituer à l'endroit. La quiétude de ce lieu coupé du monde leur fait le plus grand bien après les évènements riches en émotions qui se sont enchaînés à un rythme effréné. Après tout, le seul moment où ils ont pu se poser un peu avant d'arriver ici est la cité impériale d'Alcamoth.

Aujourd'hui, Melia s'autorise à profiter d'un moment de détente au bord du lac du village. En fait, elle réfléchit. A son père, et à son frère. A son futur. Au jour où elle devra prendre ses responsabilités. Au jour où elle prendra effectivement la gouvernance de son peuple. Sera-t-elle prête ? Kallian sera à ses côtés pour l'aider, mais… A-t-elle vraiment la force qu'il faut pour diriger un peuple ?

A quelques mètres de là, Sharla prend une pause bien méritée. Elle a étudié la médecine machina avec Linada depuis qu'elle est levée, si bien qu'elle en a presque oublié de manger à midi. Elle croque dans ses kiwis glaciaux à grande vitesse, pressée d'en apprendre encore plus. Après la fin de la guerre, elle veut devenir médecin civil. Elle veut être capable de soigner n'importe quel habitant de ce monde, qu'il soit homz, nopon, hayenthe ou machina. Il lui reste tellement à apprendre…

Un peu plus loin, Reyn lézarde. Il profite que Riki soit parti avec Dunban hors du village. Sans le nopon dans les environs, tout est beaucoup plus calme. A le voir ainsi, on pourrait penser qu'il paresse. C'est ce que pensaient Sharla, Riki et Melia les premières fois qu'ils l'ont vu se prélasser ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il ne s'autorise ce plaisir qu'une fois son heure de musculation quotidienne effectuée. Simplement, récemment, il a fait travailler ses muscles d'une façon toute autre.

A quelques mètres de là, dans le logement qui leur a été réservé, Shulk est plongé dans la lecture du livre qu'Eleka leur a donné pour les remercier de leur aide pour protéger le village il y a quelques jours. Il ressemble énormément à celui qu'ils ont trouvé dans la tombe de Makna. Eleka leur a dit que son grand-père s'intéressait beaucoup à Monado. A sa mort, il lui a transmit ce livre, ainsi que ses notes de recherches, compilées dans un carnet qu'Eleka leur a donné en même temps. Pour l'instant, Shulk n'a réussi à décoder que quelques pages, ainsi que le symbole sur la couverture : « Armure ».

A l'entrée du village, Riki et Dunban reviennent de leur expédition, fiers de leur duo de héros. Ils sont parvenus à récupérer les matériaux que leur avait demandé Rakzet, un machina spécialisé dans le sauvetage. Il a secouru plusieurs personnes qui ont chuté depuis la vallée de l'Épée, en particulier durant la bataille de l'an dernier. En fait, Dunban a recroisé ici plusieurs connaissances de la colonie 9 qu'il croyait mortes durant cette bataille. C'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à aider Rakzet. Riki, quant à lui, est toujours heureux d'accomplir son rôle de héros aux côtés de Dunban.

Rakzet est tellement satisfait de la collecte qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de témoigner sa gratitude envers les deux héros en leur offrant un de ses objets les plus précieux : un moteur céleste Y. Il s'agit d'un moteur électrique de poche dont le design est censé représenter un ange descendant des cieux. Le cadeau plait énormément à Dunban, même si la ressemblance à un ange est vague c'est le symbole d'une grande amitié et d'un profond respect qu'il chérira longtemps.

A quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, à bord du Junks, Fiora est enfin capable de se déplacer toute seule. Son corps est finalement complètement habitué à son nouveau système circulatoire. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Linada, elle se précipite hors du Junks pour retrouver Shulk.

Il n'y a pas une minute de plus à perdre ! Eghil doit être stoppé !

* * *

**Moteur céleste Y :** _Une machine censée représenter un ange qui descend des cieux._


	210. Mimi étoile (Bras)

Ça y est ! Fiora s'est enfin réveillée et le groupe de maintenant sept personnes se met en route pour Mékonis.

La jeune homz mécanisée se révèle particulièrement motivée et mène la troupe à travers les plaines du bras gisant, éliminant par moment sans aide les quelques mékons errants qui ont le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Elle est déterminée. Déterminée à aider Shulk. Déterminée à stopper Eghil. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Et ce corps… il est si puissant… Elle se sent vraiment invincible. Rien ne l'arrêtera !

A quelques mètres derrière elle, Shulk, Reyn et Dunban sont heureux de la voir se battre à leurs côtés. Les souvenirs de la colonie 9 leur reviennent en mémoire les uns après les autres. Sa force, sa détermination, son entêtement… tout ça leur avait énormément manqué. Bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

De son côté, Riki voit sa motivation atteindre des niveaux stratosphériques. Voir la jeune femme mécanisée se battre avec tant d'ardeur et de fougue, peut-être même plus que Dunban, lui donne l'envie de se surpasser. Lui aussi il veut être aussi impressionnant que Dunban et Fiora !

Melia, quant à elle, est soufflée par la sauvagerie de la jeune femme. Elle déchaîne une violence qui contraste tant avec sa frêle apparence qu'elle semble habitée par une entité démoniaque, la rendant par la même occasion extrêmement intimidante. Une chose est sûre, elles n'ont rien en commun…

Ce qui surprend le plus Sharla, c'est le lien très fort qui existe entre Fiora et Shulk. Ça fait seulement quelques heures qu'ils arpentent tous ensemble le bras gisant, mais elle voit clairement la tendresse dans le regard de Shulk quand il pose les yeux sur Fiora. On dirait même qu'il cherche à attirer son attention…

« Hé, Fiora ! appelle Shulk en s'approchant de l'homz mécanisée, une sorte de poussière verte dans la main.

\- Oui, Shulk ? répond-elle.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est joli, non ? On dirait de la poussière d'étoile.

\- En effet… Mais pourquoi me la montrer maintenant ?

\- Et bien… Je pensais que…

\- Oui ? demande Fiora avec douceur, masquant son impatience de reprendre la route.

\- Je me disais juste que ça faisait un moment que tu n'avais pas donné de nom à une bizarrerie…

\- C'est vrai… murmure Fiora en faisant face à une soudaine vague de nostalgie.

\- Alors… tu veux bien lui donner un nom ?

\- Et après on se remet en route ? demande Fiora en sortant de ses souvenirs.

\- Heu… oui ? répond Shulk, sans comprendre pourquoi Fiora est aussi pressée.

\- Alors ce sera une « mimi étoile ». » répond la jeune femme avant d'inviter Shulk à reprendre la route.

Vu de l'extérieur, Fiora semble ne pas montrer d'intérêt romantique à l'égard de Shulk… Melia a donc ses chances. A moins que ce ne soit un moyen malhabile de tenir à l'écart ses sentiments par peur d'être rejetée… Hum… Elle va surveiller ça de près.

* * *

**Mimi étoile :** _Fiora a baptisé cette poussière d'étoile verte à la hâte._


	211. Crocus utopie (Centrale)

Après une longue marche sur un épais tuyau reliant l'index de Mékonis à son pied, le groupe arrive finalement à l'intérieur du titan de métal ; dans sa cheville gauche, pour être plus précis.

Ils découvrent alors avec ébahissement la complexe machinerie qui constitue l'intérieur de la jambe de Mékonis. La zone est étrangement très aérée, les muscles du titan étant extrêmement denses, et donc par conséquent très fins. De l'endroit où ils se trouvent, ils peuvent voir jusqu'au genou du titan, plusieurs milliers de mètres plus haut. L'escalade risque d'être pénible…

Face à eux, un tapis roulant avance à vitesse soutenue en direction du centre de la jambe, ce qui doit correspondre à l'os de la cheville de Mékonis. Après un instant d'hésitation, les sept membres du groupe décident de se laisser porter par le tapis roulant.

Le tapis va tellement vite qu'ils manquent de tomber à la renverse en posant le pied dessus, mais ils finissent par s'habituer à la vitesse. Le trajet, bien qu'effectué à bonne vitesse, reste assez long tant la jambe de Mékonis est large, laissant aux visiteurs tout le loisir de contempler l'endroit à l'ambiance métallique et mécanique.

Sur les rebords du tapis pousse l'une des rares variétés de fleur capables de supporter la chaleur, la graisse et l'atmosphère poisseuse qui règnent à l'intérieur de Mékonis. Il s'agit du crocus utopie, une plante à l'allure minérale qui est capable de se nourrir de la graisse mécanique qui pullule dans la centrale mékonite. La plante en elle-même ressemble à du cristal, le plus souvent de couleur bleu-gris, si bien que même un expert pourrait se faire duper sans l'observer très attentivement. Même la texture solide, et même acérée par endroits, correspond à celle de l'aigue-marine. La seule chose la différenciant du minéral à l'œil nu est sa fleur fine et élancée, le plus souvent légèrement plus foncée que le reste de la plante, qui donne à première vue l'impression qu'elle a poussé à travers du béryl pur.

Le temps de comprendre que ce qui ressemble tant à de l'aigue-marine est en réalité une plante issue de Mékonis, le groupe est déjà arrivé au pied de l'imposante structure de métal qui semble servir d'os au titan. En route !

* * *

**Crocus utopie :**_ Ressemble à du béryl qui aurait fleuri. Sa lueur est captivante._


	212. Plaque à lichen (Centrale)

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche en pente douce, Shulk remarque quelque chose qui pourrait leur faciliter le trajet.

« T'as vu quelque chose, Shulk ? demande Reyn.

\- Regardez, répond le blond. Cet interrupteur est relié à un ascenseur. Si on parvient à le faire fonctionner, il devrait nous amener en haut.

\- Riki veut prendre ascenseur ! s'écrie le nopon en courant vers le bouton d'appel.

\- On ne peut pas, répond Shulk.

\- Trop nuuul ! se plaint Riki en s'arrêtant.

\- Pourquoi on peut pas ? demande Reyn.

\- La diode rouge, répond Shulk. Il doit y avoir un problème. Je vais voir ça.

\- Très bien, intervient Dunban. Ce sera l'occasion de se poser un peu. »

Le jeune mécano se dirige vers le panneau de contrôle avec une précipitation qui amuse Fiora. Il n'a pas changé…

Après avoir observé le mécanisme avec attention, Shulk s'emploie à dévisser à l'aide de son tournevis de voyage le panneau de métal censé protéger le circuit électrique. Il s'agit d'une plaque de métal extrêmement corrodée, au point où le jeune homme en vient se demander comment elle peut ne pas être déjà tombée en poussière.

Melia observe Shulk ôter le panneau de métal avec attention. La plaque est couverte d'une matière verdâtre, semblable à du lichen. Même si cette décoloration est en réalité due à l'oxydation du cuivre qui recouvre la plaque, sa ressemblance avec du lichen donne l'impression que la nature a attaqué le métal, jusqu'à presque réussir à le détruire.

Cette simple pensée attriste profondément Melia. Dans cette banale plaque de métal corrodée, elle voit le combat entre les deux titans, elle voit Bionis qui tente de détruire Mékonis, elle voit de la haine. Le souvenir de la diode verte trouvée dans la nécropole hayenthe lui revient soudain en mémoire. Elle aimerait toujours tendre vers l'image de respect et d'union entre deux mondes diamétralement opposés que lui inspire le souvenir de cette diode, plutôt que de verser dans la haine de tout ce qui est différent, comme ce lichen.

« J'ai trouvé ! s'exclame Shulk.

\- Déjà ?! s'étonne Reyn, qui venait tout juste de mettre la main sur un en-cas.

\- Il n'est pas alimenté, c'est tout, répond Shulk.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? demande Reyn.

\- Eh bien, on pourrait essayer de trouver le générateur d'alimentation, propose Shulk.

\- Compris les enfants ? Au boulot ! » lance Reyn, arrachant par la même occasion un rire nostalgique à Fiora.

* * *

**Plaque à lichen :**_ Plaque de métal dont les surfaces exposées ont été corrodées._


	213. Diode rétro (Centrale)

Le générateur fut très facile à trouver et en moins d'une dizaine de minutes le groupe est de retour devant l'ascenseur et constate avec surprise que la diode rouge est toujours allumée.

« On a bien rétabli l'alimentation, non ? demande Sharla.

\- Normalement, oui, répond Shulk en enlevant une nouvelle fois le panneau de métal pour inspecter le circuit électrique.

\- Tu te serais pas planté une fois de plus ? demande Reyn.

\- Une fois de plus ? répète Fiora.

\- Ouais, répond Reyn. Il a voulu désactiver une turbine dans la forteresse et il l'a faite sauter à la place.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonne Fiora.

\- J'ai dû perdre un peu la main… soupire Shulk.

\- Tu as juste fait une erreur, c'est tout, le rassure Fiora. C'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Moui… répond vaguement Shulk.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas bricolé, poursuit Fiora, c'est normal que tu ais un peu perdu la main, mais ça va revenir, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu dois avoir raison.

\- En plus, c'est de la technologie mékonite. Ça doit être très différent de celle qu'on a à la colonie. Si ça se trouve, ils utilisent les mêmes pièces pour faire des choses complètement différentes…

\- Mais oui ! s'exclame Shulk. C'est ça le truc ! »

Le jeune blond farfouille dans les composants électriques constituant le panneau d'appel de l'ascenseur avec fougue, visiblement mû par un éclair de génie.

Après quelques secondes, Shulk s'arrête net.

« Ben non… Le problème vient pas de là…

\- Tout va bien ? demande Dunban.

\- Ben… répond Shulk. On dirait que tout fonctionne, mais la diode reste rouge…

\- Tu as essayé d'appuyer sur le bouton ? » demande Dunban.

Voyant le regard interloqué du jeune mécano, Dunban appuie sur le bouton d'appel. Le mécanisme s'active sans peine et la plateforme de l'ascenseur descend sans mal jusqu'aux sept amis.

« Que… balbutie Shulk.

\- Et voilà ! annonce Dunban.

\- Attends… tente de récapituler Sharla. C'est la diode prévenant que le système est HS qui est HS ? Tu parles d'une mauvaise blague… »

* * *

**Diode rétro :**_ Une diode rouge archaïque qui reste constamment allumée._


	214. Artichaut juteux (Centrale)

L'ascension de la jambe de Mékonis s'avère bien plus rapide que prévue, notamment grâce aux ascenseurs qui permettent au groupe de gagner beaucoup de temps tout en économisant leurs forces. La seule chose qu'ils ont à faire est de les réactiver un à un.

Les quelques mékons qui se dressent sur leur chemin sont très vite balayés par la puissance cumulée des sept membres du groupe, malgré la perte de puissance de Monado causée par l'Apocrypha.

Shulk n'en a encore parlé à personne. Pas la peine de leur faire se faire du souci, d'autant plus qu'il parvient toujours à puiser dans le pouvoir de Monado. C'est simplement plus difficile…

Pendant leur progression, Riki trouve un aliment saugrenu : une sorte d'artichaut aux feuilles rouges et sanguinolentes, qui pousse à travers l'interstice entre deux plaques de métal. L'aspect du légume fait penser à de la chair fraîche, comme si elle avait été découpée dans un animal encore vivant et posée sur une tige.

L'aspect du légume rebute Riki, mais il a trop faim. Il le cueille et l'apporte à Sharla.

« Est miam ? demande le nopon.

\- Ça a une sale tête… commente Reyn.

\- Attends une minute, répond Sharla. Je vais vérifier. »

Sharla sort de son sac un carnet que lui a donné Linada. Il s'agit d'une liste aussi exhaustive que possible de toutes les plantes qui poussent sur Mékonis, avec pour chacune sa comestibilité et quelques unes de ses propriétés gustatives et médicinales.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir manger ceci ? demande Melia, tandis que Sharla feuillette son carnet.

\- Riki a faim, alors Riki doit manger, répond le nopon. Est pas grave si pas joli. Si est bon, Riki fera avec.

\- C'est le bon état d'esprit ! intervient Fiora. Les meilleurs ingrédients ne sont pas toujours les plus beaux.

\- Vous parlez comme une cuisinière expérimentée, commente Melia.

\- C'est ce qu'elle est ! répond Reyn.

\- Je n'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça… répond Fiora, un peu embarrassée.

\- Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal… sauf quand tu fais des radis krokrok, taquine Dunban.

\- Tiens, en parlant de radis… répond Fiora sur le ton de la moquerie bien qu'elle soit passablement vexée. Ça me rappelle une histoire de cueillette de radis krokrok près de l'entée de la grotte de Tephra. Il y avait quelques rats de caverne aussi. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Non merci ! répond Dunban en comprenant de quelle histoire elle veut parler.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demande Reyn, intrigué.

\- Absolument rien ! répond vivement Dunban. Tu as trouvé ce que c'est que cet artichaut, Sharla ?

\- C'est un artichaut juteux, répond la médecin, qui avait trouvé depuis un moment déjà mais avait choisi de se taire pour entendre l'histoire. C'est comestible et c'est sensé avoir très bon goût. »

Sharla n'a pas le temps de développer que Riki croque à pleine dents dans le légume. L'instant d'après, il sourit à grande dents avant de reprendre une bouchée.

Alors que le groupe reprend la marche, Fiora s'approche de Sharla.

« Il y a des indications sur comment les cuisiner ? demande Fiora.

\- Quelques unes, oui, répond la médecin. Tu veux cuisiner ce soir ?

\- Je sais que je ne pourrai pas goûter, mais… j'aime bien leur faire à manger, répond-elle en posant les yeux sur Dunban et Shulk. C'est ma façon de m'occuper d'eux.

\- Je vois...

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? demande Fiora en constatant que Sharla regarde dans la vague.

\- Non, c'est rien, répond la médecin en secouant la tête.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je… me demandais juste de quelle histoire vous parliez, Dunban et toi, ment-elle.

\- Ah ah ah ! rigole Fiora. Elle est géniale ! Je te la raconterai une prochaine fois.

\- J'ai hâte ! »

* * *

**Artichaut juteux :** _Repoussant, mais délicieux. Sa chair ressemble à de la viande._


	215. Piou piou (Centrale)

Ça fait plusieurs heures que le groupe est entré dans la jambe de Mékonis et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir.

Malgré tout, les sept amis continuent leur marche, jusqu'à arriver devant un nouveau tapis roulant.

« Vous pensez qu'il mène dehors ? demande Sharla.

\- On dirait, répond Shulk. Ça ressemble à une grande porte, là-bas.

\- Mais elle est fermée… déplore Reyn.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'enfoncer, répond Fiora sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Hein ?! s'étonne Reyn.

\- Fiora pense comme Riki ! s'écrie le nopon.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ! s'indigne le roux. Elle fait au moins deux cent mètres sur cinq cent !

\- Reyn, rigole Shulk. Tu es une cible tellement facile.

\- On devrait trouver le système d'ouverture, propose Dunban en s'avançant vers le tapis.

\- Je pense qu'il sera plutôt là-haut. » répond Shulk en désignant une plateforme surplombant l'étage, de l'autre côté.

Une fois arrivés sur place, les sept amis tombent nez-à-nez avec un groupe de mékons, visiblement chargé de garder les lieux. Le combat qui s'en suit est particulièrement violent. Les coups fusent dans tous les sens, des rayons d'éther traversent la zone à grande vitesse, des étincelles jaillissent lorsque les armes de métal s'entrechoquent, les détonations des fusils résonnent à travers tout le champ de bataille, l'odeur de la poudre se mêle à celle de la sueur et de la graisse, le fracas des armes s'élève au-dessus des cris et des râles…

Après une âpre bataille, les sept amis ressortent victorieux et faiblement blessés.

« Tout va bien ?! s'inquiète Dunban. Personne n'est blessé ?!

\- Je me suis fait toucher à l'épaule, répond Reyn, mais ça a pas l'air trop grave.

\- Fait-moi voir ! s'exclame Sharla en se précipitant vers lui.

\- J'ai pris quelques coups, mais je pense pas être blessé, répond à son tour Shulk.

\- Shulk ! s'inquiète Fiora. Tu ne dois pas en faire trop !

\- Pour ma part… tout va… bien… répond Melia, essoufflée.

\- Et toi, Fiora ? demande Dunban.

\- Je suis en pleine forme ! répond-elle. Et toi ?

\- Toujours prêt, répond le héros des Homz. Et toi Riki ? »

En se retournant vers le nopon, Dunban remarque que ce dernier est en train d'exécuter une danse de la victoire particulièrement enjouée.

« Riki grand héropon ! chante-t-il. Youpi-youpi-youpipon ! Hourra pour Riki ! Youpi-youpi-youpipon ! Super-Riki toujours là pour sauver pompagnie ! Pour Riki : Yeepee-yeepee-hourrapon !

\- On dirait qu'il va bien… » s'amuse Dunban.

Sans arrêter de danser, Riki ramasse une sorte de ressort ayant une forme rappelant vaguement un poussin et le tient à bout de bras.

« Piou-piou pas s'en faire ! Youpi-youpi-youpipon ! Riki a tatouillé méchants ! Youpi-youpi-youpipon ! Était devoir de Riki de protéger piou-piou ! Pour Riki : Pioupi-pioupi-hourrapon ! »

Pendant que Riki exulte, Shulk actionne la console que gardaient les mékons, ouvrant ainsi l'immense porte de métal qui donne sur l'extérieur de la cuisse de Mékonis.

* * *

**Piou piou :**_ Ressemble à un poussin. Riki piaillait quand il a trouvé son nom._


	216. Nid de lierre (Centrale)

Une fois dehors, les sept amis peuvent contempler la vue depuis le mollet de Mékonis. D'ici, ils peuvent voir le bras gisant en contrebas, la vallée de l'Épée au-dessus de leur tête et, surtout, Bionis, faisant face à son éternel ennemi, le toisant avec détermination.

Malgré la hauteur vertigineuse à laquelle ils se trouvent, le sommet de Mékonis est encore loin. Ils doivent se trouver au même niveau que la grotte de Tephra… et la nuit commence à tomber. Il devient urgent de trouver un endroit où dormir.

La corniche sur laquelle ils se trouvent est bien trop étroite et dégagée pour y installer un campement. Peut-être auront-ils plus de chance un peu plus haut ? Mais, d'ailleurs… comment peuvent-ils y accéder ?

« La paroi est beaucoup trop lisse pour pouvoir l'escalader… commente Dunban.

\- Hé, boule de poil ! interpelle Reyn. Tu sais voler, non ?

\- Oui-pon, répond le nopon. Pourquoi Reyn veut savoir ?

\- T'as qu'à nous porter là-haut un à un, plaisante le roux.

\- Reyn fou ! s'exclame Riki. Melly assez légère, mais Reyn pèse plus lourd qu'orluga !

\- Ha ! rigole Reyn, heureux de voir Riki marcher. Normal : le muscle c'est lourd.

\- On dirait du lierre, là-haut, non ? demande Sharla en désignant du sumac grimpant qui descend depuis une corniche plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux.

\- Il est… violet ? s'étonne Dunban.

\- Ça va encore nous compliquer la tâche… marmonne Shulk.

\- Au contraire, répond Sharla. On va pouvoir s'y accrocher.

\- Mais… il est venimeux, non ? demande Shulk.

\- Non, répond Sharla en sortant le carnet de Linada pour vérifier. D'après Linada, il est complètement inoffensif et extrêmement solide.

\- J'avais eu du mal à l'arracher, oui, se souvient Fiora.

\- Et comment on l'atteint ? demande Reyn.

\- Riki sait ! » s'écrie le nopon en sautillant près d'une bouche d'aération qui souffle par intermittence une bourrasque « à faire s'envoler un arma », comme on dit dans certaines régions.

Après une discussion houleuse sur la dangerosité d'une telle méthode d'ascension, Reyn finit par perdre patience et saute dans le courant aérien ascendant. Il est aussitôt propulsé dans les airs et parvient sans mal à s'accrocher au lierre.

« Wouhou ! s'écrie-t-il. Venez, c'est génial !

\- Bon, ben… » soupire Sharla, avant de s'élancer dans les airs à son tour.

« Êtes-vous vraiment certains que cette entreprise n'est pas trop risquée ? s'inquiète Melia.

\- Melly pas s'en faire, répond Riki. Riki porte Melly.

\- Tu vas y arriver ? s'inquiète Fiora.

\- A autre bouche-à-vent qui fait vent beaucoup moins fort, répond le nopon. Riki peut utiliser vent pour faire voler Melly.

\- Dans ce cas… je vous fais confiance. » répond Melia, un peu pâle.

Alors que Riki et Melia s'éloignent et que Sharla commence son ascension, Reyn surveille Dunban prendre place sur la bouche d'aération.

Une fois Dunban accroché aux côtés de Reyn, c'est au tour de Shulk.

« Tu ne veux pas passer devant ? demande-t-il à Fiora.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répond la jeune femme.

\- Bon… » répond Shulk en s'avançant.

Fiora le surveille décoller. Elle veut rester en bas au cas où il ne réussirait pas à s'accrocher. Elle veut pouvoir le rattraper.

Quand Shulk arrive au sommet de son saut, Reyn l'attrape pour l'empêcher de retomber et l'aide à s'agripper au lierre.

Une fois Shulk bien accroché, Fiora saute à son tour dans les airs, et s'accroche au lierre sans difficulté.

Les cinq grimpeurs escaladent le lierre recouvrant la paroi sans mal, sous les piaillements de plusieurs oiseaux perturbés par ces visiteurs indésirables.

En y regardant de plus près, le lierre est parsemé de petits nids servant de lieu de couvaison à de nombreuses espèces d'oiseaux et d'abris de fortune à beaucoup d'autres animaux, comme cette petite souris filaire qui surveille avec méfiance les cinq intrus.

Le lierre étant suffisamment rigide une fois âgé, certaines espèces d'oiseaux de Mékonis profitent de la malléabilité des jeunes pousses pour leur donner une forme de nid, forme que le lierre conservera alors toute sa vie. Une fois le nid déserté par ses constructeurs, il sert de refuge à de nombreux animaux, qui apprécient tout particulièrement le calme et la tranquillité du lieu, enfin… en temps normal.

« Super Riki fait envoler Melly vers grandeur héroponique ! »

* * *

**Nid de lierre :**_ Un nid de lierre utilisé par de petits animaux._


	217. Chenille rouge (Centrale)

Une fois tout le monde arrivé à l'étage supérieur, Shulk remarque un renfoncement dans le métal : l'endroit idéal pour monter le camp pour la nuit.

Grâce au petit carnet donné par Linada, Fiora a pu récupérer quelques légumes comestibles pendant leur ascension de la jambe. A présent, elle œuvre aux fourneaux avec gaieté.

Melia, de son côté, reste un peu à l'écart. Elle regarde distraitement une chenille de couleur rouge sombre, bardée d'aiguilles. Elle se tient les côtes.

Ce dernier détail saute soudain aux yeux de Sharla, qui se précipite à ses côtés :

« Tout va bien ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je vais… bien, répond Melia.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le-moi encore une fois. »

La jeune impératrice lève les yeux vers la médecin. Elle a un regard anormalement dur, mais aussi très inquiet.

« Je… vais bien, répète Melia, hésitante.

\- Tu mens, répond sèchement Sharla.

\- Comment… ?

\- Où es-tu blessée ?

\- … Aux côtes, finit par répondre Melia, honteuse.

\- Laisse-moi t'examiner.

\- Heu… » rougit Melia en posant les yeux sur les hommes du groupe.

En voyant la gène de son amie, Sharla appelle Riki.

« Oui-pon ? demande le nopon en arrivant auprès d'elles.

\- Melia et moi allons discuter, répond Sharla. On va se mettre derrière ce mur. Tu veux bien t'assurer que personne ne nous dérange ?

\- Riki ok ! »

Le nopon observe rapidement les alentours. Il serait ravi d'aider ses amies, mais il lui faut à tout prix trouver de quoi s'occuper avant le repas, sinon il ne pensera qu'à manger. C'est une technique que lui a donnée Dunban : penser à autre chose pour ne pas se faire envahir par ce qui est indésirable, que ce soient des souvenirs, une douleur ou encore une faim gargantuesque.

Riki finit par remarquer la petite chenille rouge qu'observait Melia plus tôt. La regarder bouger, l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures, imaginer le papillon qu'elle deviendra : voilà qui devrait l'occuper assez longtemps.

« Riki fera mumuse avec chenille, ajoute-t-il. Fera attendre repas à odeur déli-miam prêt.

\- Merci, Riki. » répond Sharla en emmenant Melia à l'abri des regards.

Une fois cachées des autres, Sharla ausculte Melia. Lorsque cette dernière relève son habit pour révéler ses côtes, la médecin remarque avec surprise qu'un large hématome violacé recouvre la partie inférieure gauche de son torse.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- Lors du combat contre les sentinelles gardant l'accès à l'imposante porte.

\- Et tu as mal depuis tout ce temps ?!

\- Au début, la douleur était… supportable. »

Sharla palpe le torse de Melia avec précaution. Le toucher est particulièrement douloureux, mais Melia serre les dents.

« Tes côtes ne semblent pas s'être cassées, commente Sharla. Tu as de la chance. Tes os sont beaucoup plus fins et légers que les nôtres, ils auraient pu se briser.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Les os hayenthes sont beaucoup plus légers que ceux des homz, c'est ce qui vous rend plus légers, d'ailleurs.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, répond la médecin en commençant à appliquer un onguent sur l'hématome. Tu ne peux pas résister à des coups aussi violents que nous. Et encore moins aussi violents que ceux que peut encaisser Fiora.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclame Melia.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, Melia. Je sais que tu te compares à elle. Tu as dû voir qu'elle avait pris un coup beaucoup plus violent que celui que tu as reçu et qu'elle s'était relevée sans broncher. Du coup, tu as voulu avoir l'air aussi forte qu'elle.

\- Comment… ? commence à rougir Melia.

\- Mais il y a une chose que tu ne dois surtout pas oublier : elle a un corps de métal et toi un corps d'hayenthe. Vous jouez dans des catégories complètement différentes.

\- Je crois que vous avez raison… soupire Melia.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Ce que ça veut dire, c'est que vous avez des points forts et des points faibles très différents. C'est tout. N'oublie pas que tu es la seule parmi nous à pouvoir faire exploser un pont de métal. C'est pas rien !

\- Je… rougit Melia.

\- Je ne te dis pas d'arrêter d'essayer d'impressionner Shulk. Ni même de ne pas t'inspirer de la force de Fiora. Seulement, ne le fait pas au détriment de ta propre santé. Et surtout : préviens-moi quand tu te blesses.

\- Je… merci beaucoup, Sharla. »

Melia laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'est pas sûre de si c'est grâce à cette discussion, à l'onguent ou au massage que lui fait Sharla pour faire pénétrer le produit dans les pores de sa peau, mais elle sent une partie de sa peine s'envoler. Sharla est vraiment une personne extraordinaire…

« Aïe ! crie soudainement Riki.

\- Tout va bien ? demande Sharla.

\- A pas problème ! répond Riki. Chenille a aiguille pikpik. Riki a piqué doigt. Amipones pas s'en faire. »

* * *

**Chenille rouge :**_ Chenille d'un rouge subtil aux poils aussi piquants que des aiguilles._


	218. Pois acérola (Centrale)

Le dîner est prêt ! Au menu, pois acérolas aux herbes de Mékonis, artichauts juteux à la poêle et quelques kiwis glaciaux en dessert. Sharla a même trouvé quelques poivrons doux sur le chemin, au cas où un des deux affamés de service n'en ait pas assez avec ce repas.

Fiora espère qu'elle n'a pas perdu la main… Heureusement, son sens du goût fonctionne toujours, même si elle ne peut plus rien avaler. Ça l'attriste profondément de devoir recracher tout ce qu'elle goûte. En fait, c'est peut-être ce qu'elle déteste le plus avec ce corps. Ça, et son aspect extérieur, grossier et métallique. Elle se trouve… ni humaine, ni machine. Comme une aberration née d'une expérience visant à satisfaire la curiosité d'un savant fou.

Enfin bref. Elle peut continuer à vivre aux côtés de Shulk, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Tout le monde semble apprécier le repas, à son plus grand bonheur. N'ayant pas la possibilité de manger elle aussi, elle observe ses amis.

« J'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de faire des légumes aussi petits, se plaint Reyn.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de les manger un par un, rigole Shulk.

\- Mais ils arrêtent pas de se barrer de ma fourchette ! râle le roux. Je vais passer à l'artichaut, je crois…

\- Moi je les trouve très bons, souligne Sharla. D'après le descriptif de Linada je pensais qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus amers.

\- C'est parce que j'ai mis du sucre dans l'eau de cuisson, répond Fiora.

\- Du sucre ?! s'étonne Dunban.

\- Pas dans les tiens, répond Fiora. Sinon tu aurais encore posé l'assiette après la première bouchée en boudant.

\- J'ai déjà fait ça, moi ? marmonne Dunban.

\- En tout cas, c'est vraiment très bon, reprend Sharla.

\- Je confirme, répond Melia. Serait-il possible d'en avoir encore un peu plus ?

\- Pour moi aussi, demande Shulk.

\- Vous avez qu'à prendre ma part, répond Reyn.

\- Une seconde… Aurait-on trouvé un légume que vous aimez tous les deux ?! souligne Sharla.

\- Heu… hésite Shulk.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit effectivement le cas, approuve Melia.

\- Attends, comprend Fiora. Tu aimes, Shulk ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? répond-il.

\- … Il faut que je fasse des provisions, dit Fiora pour elle-même. Sharla ? Tu sais si on peut les cultiver sur Bionis.

\- Il faudra le demander à Linada, répond la médecin, très enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- C'est si exceptionnel que ça qu'on aime le même légume ? demande Shulk à Melia.

\- Il semblerait… »

* * *

**Pois acérola :**_ Un pois tellement amer qu'il donne la chair de poule._


	219. Cadre de feu (Centrale)

Une fois le repas terminé, Sharla, Dunban et Fiora décident de faire une dernière ronde avant que le soleil ne disparaisse complètement à l'horizon.

« Il est rigolo, ce nopon, laisse échapper Fiora.

\- Riki ? demande Dunban.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demande Sharla.

\- C'est juste… qu'il a plus l'air d'une grosse peluche que d'un guerrier féroce, répond Fiora. Mais il a l'air vraiment déterminé à être un vrai « héropon ».

\- C'est vrai, répond Sharla. Et on dirait qu'il apprend du meilleur des héros.

\- Dunban ? demande Fiora.

\- Alors tu as remarqué… répond Dunban.

\- Que tu passe beaucoup plus de temps avec lui depuis la vallée de l'Épée ? demande Sharla. Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répond Dunban. Il me rappelle un peu Dickson.

\- … Ils n'ont rien à voir ! rétorque Fiora.

\- Je confirme, ajoute Sharla. Je ne connais pas bien Dickson, mais du peu que j'ai vu, ils sont même diamétralement opposés…

\- Du point de vu de leur caractère, vous avez raison, répond Dunban. Mais leur volonté est tout aussi inébranlable. Ils ont quelque chose de précieux à protéger : leur famille.

\- C'est aussi mon cas, rétorque Fiora.

\- Mais toi, tu n'as pas d'enfant, répond Dunban.

\- … Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, finit par comprendre Fiora.

\- C'est ce qui le pousse à toujours s'améliorer : assurer un avenir à ses enfants, finit d'expliquer Dunban.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il te demande des conseils, souligne Sharla. Jusqu'à comment contenir sa faim.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il m'a demandé ça ? s'étonne Dunban.

\- Il me l'a dit, tout à l'heure, répond Sharla.

\- Et alors, comment on fait ? demande Fiora, curieuse.

\- On pense à complètement autre chose, répond Dunban.

\- Et ça a marché ? demande Fiora.

\- Non, rigole Dunban. Il avait trouvé un insecte à observer pour penser à autre chose. Ça marchait plutôt bien au début… jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à imaginer le goût qu'il pourrait avoir. »

Les trois amis éclatent de rire en chœur.

Une fois leurs esprits repris, la luminosité est devenue si basse qu'une lumière passant jusqu'alors inaperçue attire l'œil de Sharla.

« C'est quoi ? » demande-t-elle.

En s'approchant, les trois amis remarquent qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de cube en métal avec une face vitrée à travers laquelle on peut voir une lumière scintillante.

« C'est une lampe ? demande Dunban.

\- Elle éclaire si faiblement… remarque Fiora.

\- C'est étrange, comme objet, murmure Sharla.

\- Tu devrais lui donner un nom, propose Fiora. On faisait ça quand on était à la colonie 9. Tu te souviens, Dunban ?

\- Oui. Je crois que j'ai toujours quelques uns des carnets que vous aviez remplis quand vous étiez petits, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu as gardé nos « encyclopédies » ?!

\- Des encyclopédies ? répète Sharla.

\- C'était leur jeu, à Shulk, Reyn et elle, explique Dunban. Ils faisaient un dessin de tous les objets étranges qu'ils trouvaient et leur donnait un nom. Ils remplissaient des carnets entiers.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps ! s'exclame Fiora, alors qu'une multitude de souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire.

\- Ça me rappelle les jeux de Juju quand il était jeune. Oh, Juju… soupire Sharla. J'espère que tu vas bien…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répond Dunban. Il est avec Otharon. Il ne peut rien lui arriver.

\- Oui, tu as raison. » répond la médecin.

Elle pose les yeux sur cette bizarrerie qui a servi de point de base à la conversation. Un nom, hein ? Mais quel nom lui donner ? Et pourquoi pas quelque chose qui a un lien avec Juju ?

Soudain, un souvenir lui vient en mémoire. C'était quand Juju était beaucoup plus jeune. Lui aussi avait donné un nom à un objet bizarre. C'était un carré formé de tubes en métal avec au centre une forme absconse. Juju y avait vu une forme de flamme et s'était baladé dans toute la colonie en montrant à tout le monde son « cadre de feu ».

Et pourquoi ne pas appeler cette sorte de lampe de la même manière ?

« Ce sera un « cadre de feu », annonce-t-elle.

\- C'est joli, comme nom, dit Fiora.

\- Tu le gardes ? demande Dunban en voyant Sharla mettre l'objet dans son sac.

\- Je pense, oui, répond-elle. J'aimerais le montrer à Juju.

\- C'est ton frère ? demande Fiora.

\- Oui. » répond la médecin, avant de commencer à parler de lui à une Fiora particulièrement attentive.

* * *

**Cadre de feu :**_ Renferme une lumière joyeuse. Sharla l'a baptisé avec précaution._


	220. Bousier irisé (Centrale)

Le lendemain matin, une fois tout le monde réveillé et rassasié avec les quelques kiwis glaciaux restant de la veille, le groupe reprend la route vers le sommet de Mékonis.

Dunban ferme la marche. Depuis qu'ils sont réveillés, il a l'impression d'être observé. Ce n'est qu'une impression très désagréable, mais elle persiste malgré tout. Pourtant, il a scruté les environs avec attention et il n'a vu personne.

Alors que le groupe avance sur un pont menant à l'immense porte qu'ils ont ouvert la veille, son impression d'être observée se fait plus forte. Le pont est complètement dégagé : c'est l'endroit idéal pour une attaque. On pourrait penser qu'il est paranoïaque, mais son instinct lui hurle qu'il est en danger.

Il sent une présence derrière lui. Il se retourne vivement en posant sa main sur la garde de son épée.

Personne. Seulement un insecte brillant de mille lueurs qui vole tranquillement. Il n'a même pas l'air hostile. Peut-être que son instinct est défaillant…

« Dundun, ça va ? demande Riki.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, répond Dunban en baissant sa garde. J'ai dû rêver. »

Il leur faut se hâter de retourner dans Mekonis. Les espaces dégagés sont bien trop dangereux.

* * *

**Bousier irisé :** _Un joli scarabée brillant. Il n'est pas d'un naturel bagarreur._


	221. Aubergine vitalité (Centrale)

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur de la jambe de Mékonis et un nouveau tapis roulant traversé, les sept amis arrivent devant une porte fermée.

« Génial ! s'exclame Reyn. Encore un détour pour appuyer sur des boutons !

\- Tu préfèrerais peut-être escalader tout Mékonis depuis l'extérieur ? taquine Fiora.

\- … Tu marques un point, répond le roux.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répond Shulk. C'est pas vraiment le même mécanisme que les autres. »

Alors que Shulk se met au travail, Fiora l'observe tandis que Dunban surveille les environs et que Melia et Sharla discutent de la blessure que la jeune impératrice s'est faite la veille. Reyn, lui, choisit de prendre un peu de distance pour constater tout le chemin qu'ils ont déjà fait.

« Reyn veut miamer ? » demande une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourne et voit que Riki lui tend un légume légèrement allongé et de couleur verte.

« Reyn a regard tout vague, poursuit Riki. Comme Riki quand Riki a bedon tout vide.

\- Ah, rigole Reyn. On est pas tous des nopons. Et puis, comment tu peux avoir faim alors qu'on a mangé avant de lever le camp ?

\- Riki a pas eu beaucoup kiwis. Reyn non plus a pas eu beaucoup kiwis.

\- J'en ai eu autant que tout le monde.

\- Mais Reyn mange plus que ça d'habitude !

\- Tu m'observes ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- Riki a juste habitude de veiller sur minipons.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. T'as quarante ans. Et plusieurs minipons.

\- Riki a neuf minipons, bientôt dix.

\- Ta femme est enceinte ?! s'étonne Reyn. On dirait pas !

\- Reyn a tout faux, répond Riki en secouant la tête. Oka et Riki vont adopter minipon Kino.

\- Adopter ? répète le roux.

\- Minipon Kino a perdu famille an dernier. Kino tout timide, mais a besoin famille, alors famille a Riki a dit Kino fait partie famille. Quand Riki rentre, chef Dunga efface dettes à Riki, Riki a plus problèmes sous et famille à Riki adopte Kino.

\- Ouah… T'es vraiment un bon gars…

\- Mais est pas là pour parler de Riki ! se reprend le nopon. Reyn a l'air tout perdu !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Reyn devrait dire si Reyn a marre moqueries d'amipons.

\- Tu parles de Dunban et Sharla, c'est ça ?

\- Et Fiora, ajoute Riki. Moitié de pompagnie aime embêter Reyn. Est devoir de héropon de remettre pompagnie dans le droit chemin !

\- T'en fais pas, ça va.

\- Reyn est sûr ?

\- Ouais. Dunban passe plus de temps avec Fiora, Sharla n'a jamais été méchante et Melia fait plus attention à ce qu'elle dit depuis qu'on en a parlé à Valak. Quant à Fiora, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Est pas raison pour se laisser faire !

\- T'en fais pas, je peux encaisser. Tant que ça leur fait du bien, c'est le plus important. Ils ont besoin de ça pour pas exploser de stress ou de colère.

\- … Reyn a grand cœur. Reyn peut compter sur aide de Riki !

\- Merci, Riki.

\- Alors Reyn prend aubergine ! s'exclame Riki en tendant le légume à Reyn.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tant me la donner ? T'as pas faim, toi ?

\- Sharla a dit légume s'appelle aubergine vitalité. A dit est très amer, mais crash-faim. Riki a mangé deux et a plus faim. Est super légume !

\- Montre-moi alors. »

Le roux prend l'aubergine que lui tend Riki et croque dedans. Même crue, elle est super bonne ! Mais… il a déjà mangé un truc de ce genre… La texture… L'amertume…

Ça y est ! Il s'en souvient ! Le crash famine qu'il avait trouvé la semaine dernière dans la forteresse de Galahad ! C'était ça qui était dans le poivron charnu ! C'est l'ingrédient manquant de la recette de l'aliment ultime !

« Où t'as trouvé ça ?! s'exclame Reyn.

\- A plant qui pousse contre mur par là, répond le nopon en désignant une zone en contrebas.

\- J'y vais. Il m'en faut à tout prix ! répond le roux en se précipitant vers l'endroit indiqué par Riki.

\- Reyn aime ?

\- C'est le meilleur aliment du monde ! »

Riki sourit. Et une personne de plus au sommet de sa motivation, une !

* * *

**Aubergine vitalité :** _Verte et amère, elle donne de la vigueur. A conseiller aux hommes._


	222. Transistor brouillé (Centrale)

D'après Shulk, il faut activer deux consoles pour ouvrir la porte qui leur barre la route. Elles sont situées à quelques dizaines de mètres de la porte, en contrebas.

Fort heureusement, peu de mékons se tiennent en travers de leur route. Seules quelques sentinelles surveillent les environs. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant de plus près, c'est étrange qu'aucun escadron de mékons ne leur soit encore tombé dessus… Ils ne sont pas particulièrement discrets. Après tout, ils ont quand même ouvert une porte haute de plusieurs centaines de mètres…

Peu importe. Shulk ne va pas s'en plaindre. Activer Monado lui demande énormément d'énergie depuis que le Facia d'or a activé cet… « Aprosipha » ? « Agropica » ? « Acryposa » ? Il ne sait plus…

Heureusement, Dunban et Fiora forment un duo redoutable et, aux côtés de Melia qui déchaine son éther, ils balaient les quelques mékons qui se trouvent sur leur route avec une telle vitesse que le bouclier de Reyn et les compétences de soin de Sharla se révèlent inutiles, si bien qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes les sept amis parviennent à la première console.

A côté de celle-ci, Shulk remarque ce qui semble être une très vielle radio, un poste à transistor pour être plus précis. N'écoutant que sa curiosité, le jeune mécano l'allume.

Le transistor émet un grésillement intense, typique d'une radio calibrée sur une fréquence inutilisée.

« Qu'est-ce ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Une radio, répond Shulk.

\- On pourrait l'utiliser pour capter des informations, non ? propose Sharla.

\- Tu propose qu'on se branche sur une fréquence qu'utilisent les Mékons ? demande Fiora. Ça pourrait être utile, oui.

\- Je vais essayer. » répond Shulk.

Le jeune blond commence à tourner les différents boutons qui se trouvent sur le transistor. La machine est un peu vétuste, mais le jeune mécano parvient assez vite à trouver une fréquence intéressante. Enfin… « intéressante » est un bien grand mot…

« Ce bruit ressemble à celui d'un blizzard, remarque Melia.

\- Ouais, répond Reyn. C'est sûr que c'est différent de la friture d'avant, mais ça nous avance pas…

\- Peut-être que c'est comme ça que les Mékons communiquent, souligne Sharla. Après tout, il n'y a que les facias qu'on a entendu parler.

\- T'arrives à comprendre, Fiora ? demande Reyn.

\- Et pourquoi j'y arriverais ?! se vexe Fiora. Je te demande si t'arrives à comprendre les godrils, moi ?!

\- Alors ainsi je ne suis pas la seule à réagir vivement au manque de tact de Reyn… souligne Melia pour elle-même avec une voix inaudible pour les autres.

\- Je me disais qu'ils auraient pu t'implanter un truc de traduction mékon, c'est tout, explique Reyn. Ça t'aurait permis de comprendre les mékons quand t'étais dans le facia.

\- Ah… Oui… se calme Fiora. Il y en avait un dans le facia, en fait…

\- Donc, tu pouvais les comprendre mais maintenant tu peux plus, résume Dunban.

\- Et bien… oui, répond Fiora.

\- Pas grave, répond Shulk. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste le transistor qui a un problème. Toutes les fréquences sont soit de la friture, soit du blizzard. Je vais le garder.

\- Bon, on pourrait peut-être s'occuper d'activer cette console, maintenant, s'impatiente Dunban.

\- Riki a déjà fait ! piaille Riki avec fierté.

\- Hein ?! s'étonne Dunban.

\- Il suffisait d'appuyer sur le bouton, informe Shulk.

\- Était pas compliqué, annonce le nopon. Surtout pour Riki. »

* * *

**Transistor brouillé :**_ Allumé, ce transistor évoque le bruit d'une tempête de neige._


	223. Primerose bleue (Centrale)

L'activation de la deuxième console ne pose encore une fois aucun problème. A présent, les sept amis se dirigent vers le générateur permettant de finalement ouvrir la porte qui leur bloque l'accès au genou de Mékonis.

Sur le chemin, Fiora observe les autres membres du groupe. La discussion qu'elle a eue avec Sharla la veille à propos de son frère l'a énormément rapprochée de la médecin. C'est étrange à dire, mais elle se sent… plus intégrée. Après tout, ils ont vécu de nombreuses aventures tous les six avant qu'elle ne les rejoigne, c'est normal qu'elle se sente un peu à l'écart.

Mais elle veut changer ça ! Sharla est une personne formidable et elle est heureuse d'avoir pu se rapprocher d'elle. Riki et Melia ont aussi l'air d'être des gens géniaux. Riki fait montre d'une détermination sans faille, peut-être même digne de Dunban, sans parler de sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Quant à Melia… elle est très intimidante malgré son allure délicate. En fait, elle semble… détachée, pour ne pas dire glaciale. Mais elle possède une force intérieure incroyable. C'est une chose qu'elle ressent, et qui lui évoque un profond respect. Sans parler de la puissance d'éther qu'elle déploie en combat. Elle serait bien incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'elle fait.

Melia est sur le bord du chemin, occupée à observer quelque chose. Fiora s'approche d'elle et remarque que c'est dans la contemplation de quelques fleurs que la jeune femme est plongée. Il s'agit de délicates fleurs aux pétales trapus et turquoises.

« Elle sont très belles, commente Fiora.

\- Vous appréciez les fleurs, vous aussi ? demande Melia, l'ayant entendu approcher.

\- Il y en a beaucoup à la colonie, répond Fiora. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'en faisais des herbiers.

\- Je n'ai que peu de connaissances portant sur les fleurs des régions inférieures.

\- Moi aussi je connais peu de fleurs qui viennent d'ailleurs que là où je suis née. »

Le silence s'installe. Bon… pour une première conversation c'est pas si mal. Melia se révèle être plus timide que froide, en fin de compte.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, les filles ? demande Shulk en s'approchant d'elles. Ouah ! Elles sont superbes ces fleurs !

\- Vous le pensez vous aussi ? demande Melia.

\- Tu es rarement aussi enthousiaste en voyant une fleur, souligne Fiora.

\- Mais celles-ci sont extraordinaires ! répond Shulk. On dirait du minéral.

\- Vous trouvez ? demande Melia.

\- Mais oui ! Elles me font penser à des cristaux de gypse. Leur tige surtout. C'est fascinant qu'une plante à l'apparence si cristalline pousse parmi les machines. »

Shulk a des étoiles plein les yeux, ce qui n'échappe ni à Fiora, ni à Melia.

Shulk adore ces fleurs. Voilà une information que les deux jeunes femmes s'empressent de noter. Si elles pouvaient en trouver assez, elles pourraient en offrir un bouquet au jeune blond. Enfin… si elles osaient…

A quelques mètres d'eux, Sharla observe la scène avec attention, dans l'espoir qu'une des deux jeunes femmes entreprenne une action décisive.

* * *

**Primerose bleue :**_ Une fleur magnifique également baptisée "gypse turquoise"._


	224. Poivron doux (Centrale)

La porte que le groupe vient d'ouvrir s'avère mener vers un ascenseur bien plus rapide et grand que les précédents. En un rien de temps, les sept amis arrivent au niveau du genou de Mékonis et font face à une gigantesque porte circulaire de plusieurs centaines de mètres de diamètre.

« Y sont pas sérieux, se plaint Reyn. Ils ont quoi contre les portes à taille humaine ?

\- Si seulement nous pouvions… » commence Dunban en s'approchant de la porte.

En ressentant la présence de l'homz, l'imposante porte commence à s'ouvrir en émettant un bruit aussi puissant que les mécanismes mis en œuvre.

« … nous contenter d'entrer, termine Dunban.

\- Dundun fort en magie ! s'exclame Riki.

\- A quoi ça sert de mettre une porte si elle s'ouvre quand elle voit quelqu'un ? » peste Reyn.

Une fois la porte entièrement ouverte, les sept amis pénètrent dans un couloir au diamètre et à la longueur démesurée, si bien qu'il est fort probable qu'il représente l'intégralité de la cuisse de Mékonis.

« C'est immense ! s'exclame Sharla, pourtant habituée au gigantisme des plaines de Gaur.

\- C'est surtout quasiment vide… » souligne Dunban.

Cet endroit l'inquiète énormément. Une étendue aussi dégagée, c'est la certitude de n'avoir aucun endroit où se cacher s'ils sont pris pour cible. Il y a bien quelques murets en métal par endroits, mais ils ne sont pas très hauts. Leur seule solution serait d'utiliser les tapis roulants qu'il voit de chaque côté de la zone et qui sont eux aussi protégés par des murets de métal. C'est l'endroit idéal pour une embuscade.

Après quelques mètres de marche, Fiora trébuche, visiblement épuisée. Shulk et Melia, à côté d'elle, la soutienne pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol, tandis que Sharla accourt dans sa direction pour l'aider.

« Ça va ? demande Shulk.

\- Elle semble épuisée, souligne Melia. Elle devrait peut-être se reposer ?

\- Merci, répond Fiora. Mais je vous assure que je vais bien.

\- Non, répond Dunban, connaissant assez sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle n'avouerait jamais avoir besoin de repos. Trouvons un abri pour reprendre des forces. »

A vrai dire, ça le rassurerait un peu de trouver un abri à proximité de l'ascenseur pour pouvoir surveiller ce couloir bien trop louche à son goût.

« Riki aussi fatigué, se plaint le nopon. Riki a bidon qui gargouille.

\- J'suis du même avis, approuve Reyn, alors que Sharla et Melia aident Fiora à se relever. Tiens, prends ça. »

Reyn lance une sorte de poivron dans les mains du nopon. C'est un poivron doux. Ils en ont mangé un peu, hier soir. Il avait bien aimé. C'est un fruit assez sucré qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à un légume. C'est probablement pour ça que Dunban, Shulk et Melia ont refusé de le goûter, hier. C'est amusant comme ils ressemblent à des enfants gâtés par moments…

Alors que Riki croque avec satisfaction dans son fruit, Reyn reprend la parole :

« Il est temps de nous…

\- A terre ! » crie Shulk.

L'instant d'après, une boule d'énergie frappe le sol devant eux en créant une énorme explosion.

* * *

**Poivron doux :**_ Ce fruit sucré est souvent confondu avec un légume._


	225. Bois de bronze (Centrale)

Adossé contre un des murets de métal de la cuisse de Mékonis, Reyn prend une profonde respiration. Plusieurs centaines de mètres les séparent du Facia de jade, qui leur tire dessus à très longue distance avec une précision ahurissante. Pour l'instant, ils sont à couvert, mais il leur faut à tout prix gagner du terrain.

« Je fais diversion ! » lance Sharla en sortant le canon de son fusil hors de sa cachette avant de viser l'ennemi.

Il n'en faut pas plus au Facia de jade pour la repérer et tirer dans sa direction. La médecin parvient à se remettre à couvert à temps, juste avant qu'une violente explosion ne détonne de l'autre côté de leur abri.

« Ok… Je vais pas pouvoir faire diversion… se ravise Sharla.

\- On devrait faire deux groupes, propose Shulk. Pendant que l'un attire l'attention, l'autre avance.

\- Ok, répond Reyn. Et comment on se répartit les tâches ?

\- Je crains que seules Sharla et moi-même soyons en mesure d'attaquer à grande distance, souligne Melia. Il nous faudra donc nous trouver dans des équipes différentes.

\- Riki protège Melly, propose Riki. Reyn protège Shulk.

\- Ça marche ! répond Reyn. Donc ça fait Melia et Riki d'un côté et Shulk, Sharla et moi d'un autre. Et pour Fiora et Dunban ?

\- Ils sont où ?! » panique Shulk en ne les trouvant pas aux alentours.

Une autre explosion détone de l'autre côté de leur abri, affaiblissant dangereusement sa structure.

« On va bientôt être à découvert ! souligne Sharla.

\- Il faut qu'on bouge ! ajoute Reyn.

\- Mais… hésite Shulk.

\- Ils s'en tireront, répond Reyn. C'est de Fiora et Dunban qu'on parle ! »

Shulk prend une profonde inspiration et hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il est prêt. Melia invoque un esprit du vent et libère sa puissance quelques mètres devant leur abri, levant ainsi un nuage de poussière.

« Go ! » crie Sharla.

Les cinq amis se séparent en deux groupes et courent dans des directions opposées.

La surprise causée par le rideau de poussière ne permet pas au Facia de jade de les viser à temps, mais il a repéré où les deux groupes sont allés, et l'un des deux se trouve derrière un arbre de bronze. C'est la cible parfaite !

Derrière l'arbre, Shulk se rend compte de la nature de leur abri :

« Mais c'est du bronze ?!

\- J'sais pas, répond Reyn en restant à l'affût. L'important c'est qu'il est en métal et assez large pour nous trois.

\- Justement, répond Shulk. Si c'est du bronze, c'est peut-être pas assez solide.

\- Sérieux ?! » s'écrie Reyn.

L'instant d'après, le Facia de jade tire.

« A couvert ! » crie Shulk en courant pour s'éloigner, suivi de près par Reyn et Sharla.

L'explosion survient juste après, faisant voler en éclat l'arbre de bronze. Le souffle est si puissant que Reyn ne parvient pas à complètement protéger ses amis avec son bouclier et les trois homz se retrouvent gisant au sol, à bout de forces.

A l'autre bout de la salle, le Facia de jade se réjouit en mettant en joue le porteur de Monado.

Le jeu est fini.

* * *

**Bois de bronze :** _Fait de bronze, il ne peut pas être utilisé en construction._


	226. Rouage bleu neuf (Centrale)

En voyant le Facia de jade mettre en joue ses amis, le sang de Melia ne fait qu'un tour. Elle invoque trois esprits de foudre et surgit hors de sa cachette en les envoyant vers le facia. Les esprits fusent à grande vitesse à travers la salle, semblables à des éclairs, et viennent heurter le facia de plein fouet, le déconcentrant quelques secondes.

Ces quelques secondes, c'est tout ce qu'il manquait à Dunban et Fiora, qui depuis le début du combat courent chacun sur un des deux tapis roulants qui bordent la salle tout en restant à couvert, pour finalement arriver aux pieds du Facia de jade. Sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Fiora abat ses lames sur l'un de ses deux canons, le sectionnant instantanément. La seconde d'après, Dunban s'élance dans les airs et plante son épée dans l'un des deux réacteurs dorsaux du facia, le rendant inutilisable.

« Vous allez payer pour ça ! » hurle de rage le Facia de jade.

Cette voix… Sharla la connait… Et si c'était… ? Elle doit en avoir le cœur net !

Malgré ses blessures, la médecin se relève et accourt vers le facia, faisant complètement fi des blessures de Shulk et Reyn.

Melia, de son côté, court vers l'ennemi, aveuglée par la colère. En les voyant se précipiter vers le facia, Riki est tiraillé. Doit-il les suivre pour protéger Melia, ou doit-il s'occuper de Reyn et Shulk ? Un simple coup d'œil sur les deux homz qui peinent à se relever lui permet de faire son choix. Ils ont besoin de lui !

A l'autre bout de la salle, Fiora et Dunban livrent une bataille acharnée contre le Facia de jade, qui est loin d'être impuissant en combat rapproché. Les coups fusent à grande vitesse. Les armes de métal s'entrechoquent avec violence. Les lames sifflent en fendant l'air.

Malgré tout, le frère et la sœur esquivent, parent et renvoient les attaques à l'unisson, formant un duo redoutable. Cependant, s'ils parviennent à ne pas être blessés, il en est de même pour le Facia de jade. Le combat risque de s'éterniser, et à ce rythme, ce sont Dunban et Fiora qui vont arriver à court d'énergie en premier.

C'est sans compter sur l'intervention d'un esprit du feu, qui vient exploser au niveau de l'épaule gauche de la machine, lui arrachant le bras par la même occasion.

« Fiora, Dunban, à vous ! crie Melia.

\- N'y comptez pas ! » crie de rage le Facia de jade en lançant son poing droit à toute vitesse sur Dunban.

Fiora s'interpose et bloque le coup avec ses deux lames.

« Je le tiens ! Go, Dunban !

\- C'est la fin ! » s'écrie le héros des Homz en sautant dans les airs avant d'abattre son épée sur le thorax du facia, l'éventrant sur toute la longueur.

Cependant, ce n'est pas le pilote qui se retrouve exposé suite à cette attaque, comme s'y attendaient les combattants, mais toute une machinerie complexe, de laquelle jaillissent quelques rouages étincelants de couleur bleue.

Ces rouages… ils ressemblent étrangement à celui que Dunban avait trouvé dans les poches d'un urodel, dans les marais Satorl. Il provenait donc bien d'un mékon…

Mais l'heure n'est pas aux souvenirs ! Le Facia de jade semble peut-être désactivé à cause de cette dernière attaque, mais il est possible qu'il soit toujours capable de se battre.

« Gadolt ! s'écrie Sharla en arrivant enfin à portée du combat. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gadolt ? Le Gadolt de la colonie 6 ? Le meilleur tireur des deux colonies réunies ?

« Réponds, s'il te plait ! supplie Sharla. Laisse-moi te regarder ! »

Pour toute réponse, une trappe s'ouvre sur le dos du facia et un homz blond costaud en sort. Son corps est entièrement mécanique, à l'exception d'une partie de son torse et de la quasi-totalité de sa tête, permettant à Sharla de reconnaître son fiancé malgré l'œil mécanique qui lui a été greffé pour rendre sa vision plus performante encore.

C'est bien lui. Il est vivant. Mais… son regard est changé. Il est si dur… si glacial…

Est-ce… est-ce que… il l'aurait oubliée ?

* * *

**Rouage bleu neuf :**_ Rouage si parfait qu'on regretterait presque de l'utiliser._


	227. Punaise d'eau (Centrale)

Depuis l'endroit où il se trouve, Riki n'entendent pas très bien ce que se disent Sharla et l'homz mécanisé qui vient de sortir du Facia de jade. Il surveille attentivement le facia s'élever lentement dans les airs avec difficulté, prêt à défendre Shulk et Reyn si besoin.

Les deux homz sont très mal en point. Ils sont couverts de blessures. La bonne nouvelle cependant, c'est qu'ils sentent tous leurs membres, signe que leurs blessures ne les ont pas privés de leur mobilité de manière définitive. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que tout leur corps leur fait affreusement mal. Mais le pire de tout, c'est ce bourdonnement assourdissant qui résonne dans leur tête depuis l'explosion.

En les voyant tous les deux comme ça, Riki n'en revient pas que Sharla ait pu se relever et accourir auprès du Facia de jade. Mais maintenant qu'il y repense, elle avait l'air d'avoir moins de blessures. Peut-être parce qu'elle était plus loin de l'explosion ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'état de Shulk et Reyn le préoccupe au plus haut point, bien qu'il ne semble pas être critique.

Alors que Reyn semble réaliser que Sharla n'est pas avec eux, une violente détonation retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Facia de jade vient de tirer à bout portant.

La puissance de l'explosion est colossale et l'onde de choc se propage à une vitesse vertigineuse. Si Shulk et Reyn sont toujours au sol, leur permettant d'être peu affectés par l'onde de choc, cette dernière propulse Riki plusieurs mètres en arrière malgré la distance, le faisant s'évanouir en heurtant le sol.

Lorsqu'il revient enfin à lui, tout est flou et extrêmement lumineux. Il parvient cependant à distinguer ce qui semble être un visage. Tout est clair et flou, comme dans un rêve. Il se sent… léger.

« Vous revenez enfin à vous, Riki. Quel soulagement ! »

Cette voix, il la reconnait…

« Melly aussi est au paradis des nopons ? demande Riki, complètement désorienté.

\- Non, Riki, rit nerveusement Melia. Nous ne sommes pas au paradis.

\- Mais pourquoi est tout lumineux ?

\- Tu sors d'un long sommeil. » répond Sharla, quelques mètres plus loin.

A vrai dire, ce n'est peut-être pas le paradis nopon, en effet. La luminosité commence à baisser. Maintenant, il peut distinguer le visage soulagé de Melia. Les souvenirs des derniers évènements lui reviennent en mémoire à mesure que son esprit s'éclaircit.

Mince ! Shulk et Reyn !

Riki saute vivement sur les deux pieds… avant de crier de douleur quand ses jambes lui rappellent qu'il a été amoché par la dernière onde de choc.

« Riki ! crie Dunban, à quelques mètres de là.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous relever aussi vite ! conseille Melia en aidant le nopon à se rasseoir.

\- Mais… Shulk et Reyn… s'inquiète Riki.

\- On va bien. » répond Reyn, quelques mètres plus loin.

Riki tourne la tête vers le roux. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'ils sont tous les deux assis, couverts de bandages et entre les mains expertes de Sharla.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demande Sharla.

\- Riki a mal à petons, répond le nopon.

\- Je finis de panser Shulk et j'arrive, d'accord ?

\- Tu devrais penser à toi, aussi, répond Reyn.

\- Après, répond Sharla, visiblement amère.

\- Reyn a raison. Riki va pas trop mal, assure le nopon. Riki peut attendre.

\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider. » répond la médecin en refermant sa trousse de secours avant de se diriger vers Riki.

Elle ne va pas bien, ça saute aux yeux. En fait, elle déborde de colère et de tristesse. Il le sent. Est-ce qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir laissé tomber Shulk et Reyn pour aller au combat ?

Peu importe la raison, il doit trouver un moyen de lui redonner le sourire.

Alors qu'il se fait ausculter par Sharla, Riki constate la présence d'une autre personne aux côtés de Fiora et Dunban.

« Est qui ? demande Riki.

\- Elle s'est présentée à nous sous le nom de Vanea, répond Melia.

\- Nom dit quelque chose à Riki…

\- C'est la fille de Mikol, répond Sharla, toujours occupée à tâter la fourrure du nopon à la recherche d'éventuelles fractures en-dessous.

\- Elle se propose de nous guider jusqu'au sommet de Mékonis, ajoute Melia.

\- Ouch ! crie Riki.

\- C'est par ici que ça fait mal ? demande Sharla en repassant ses doigts au même endroit que quand Riki a crié.

\- Oui-pon ! s'exclame Riki.

\- On dirait que tu t'es fracturé l'aile gauche. Je vais te faire une attelle.

\- Avez-vous aussi de quoi faire une attelle dans votre trousse ?! demande Melia, impressionnée.

\- Non, répond Sharla. Il nous faut trouver quelque chose de long et solide.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. » répond Melia en commençant à chercher.

Pendant ce temps, Sharla termine d'ausculter Riki. Il s'en est plutôt bien tiré, mine de rien. Il n'a qu'une fracture à l'aile gauche et des douleurs articulaires dans les pattes. Sa fourrure a dû amortir les coups, ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'a aucune blessure au torse.

Le nopon, de son côté, finit par se calmer et se laisse distraire par un insecte gris-vert qui passe près de lui. Il grimace en constatant qu'il s'agit d'une punaise. Ce sont les insectes au goût le plus infect d'entre tous, à sa connaissance, du moins.

Dans sa jeunesse, Riki adorait les insectes. Petits, gros, visqueux, secs, vifs, amorphes, tous ont des aspects, des comportements, des textures et surtout des goûts différents. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cet amour pour les insectes qu'il a rencontré Oka. Elle adorait ceux qui craquent sous la dent. En fait, elle a toujours aimé ce qui est croustillant. Quant à lui, il avait un faible pour ceux qui s'agitent en bouche, au point de faire des chatouilles.

Tous les jeunes nopons adorent les insectes. Pour beaucoup, cette affection s'amenuise avec l'âge et le développement de leurs papilles, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils arrêtent d'en consommer.

Quand ils ont eu vingt ans, il a invité Oka à un voyage culinaire d'insectivores autour du monde. Ils ont traversé une partie de la jungle de Makna, sont descendus vers la hanche droite de Bionis et ont entrepris de remonter la vallée de l'Épée jusqu'au pouce de Bionis. Du moins, c'est ce qui était prévu… Juste avant d'arriver à la vallée de l'Épée, ils ont trouvé une punaise d'eau. C'était un insecte totalement inédit, et très amusant à essayer d'attraper. Emportés par l'euphorie d'une telle découverte, ils l'ont goûté… et ont aussitôt regretté cette erreur.

Le goût était si horrible qu'ils sont presque aussitôt tombés malades. Il leur a fallut plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre. Cette mésaventure les a tellement démotivés qu'ils ont préféré rebrousser chemin et rentrer au village Frontière.

C'était une sacrée époque…

« Ceci peut-il faire l'affaire ? » demande Melia en revenant vers Riki et Sharla, plusieurs morceaux de bronze en main.

Sharla laisse échapper un tic nerveux en reconnaissant l'écorce de l'arbre de bronze derrière lequel ils se sont abrités, Shulk, Reyn et elle. Malgré tout, elle tend la main en direction de Melia.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

* * *

**Punaise d'eau :**_ Aussi glissante qu'une anguille, elle s'échappe facilement._


	228. Cylindre de fumée (Usine)

Très vite, Reyn est à nouveau sur ses deux pieds. Il a encore un peu mal, mais il n'est pas question de paresser. Il faut retrouver Eghil au plus vite !

Malgré tout, Dunban et Fiora réussissent à le convaincre de se reposer un peu. Après tout, Shulk a été presque autant blessé que lui, et ils n'ont clairement pas la même constitution.

De son côté, Melia avise ses planches de bois de bronze dont Sharla ne sait pas servie pour l'attelle de Riki. Elle semble très intéressée.

Une fois que Shulk a retrouvé assez de forces pour tenir sur ses deux jambes, les sept amis accompagnés de Vanea traversent la cuisse de Mékonis et se placent au centre de l'ascenseur menant à son torse.

Quand l'ascenseur se met en marche, Riki s'assoie au sol.

« Tout va bien, boule de poil ? demande Reyn.

\- Riki a besoin reposer petons, répond le nopon. Tout va bien.

\- Bon… » répond Reyn, à moitié convaincu.

A quelques pas d'eux, Melia arrange son habit. Ce bois de bronze lui a donné une très bonne idée, mais elle ne parvient pas à la mettre en œuvre sans dégrader son apparence… Tant pis. Il faut parfois savoir quand se résigner.

Non loin de là, Fiora parle à Shulk :

« Tu devrais peut-être rester en retrait pendant un temps.

\- Mais… déplore Shulk.

\- Fiora a raison, Shulk, intervient Melia. Vous êtes blessé. Vous devriez vous ménager.

\- Laisse-nous nous occuper des combats, poursuit Fiora.

\- Mais… on va arriver dans l'endroit le plus dangereux de Mékonis, tente de rétorquer Shulk.

\- Raison de plus, répond Fiora. On te protègera.

\- Fiora a raison, ajoute Melia. Dunban, Fiora et moi-même pouvons vous protéger. »

Soudain, le souvenir des prouesses au combat de Dunban, Fiora et Melia pendant la traversée de la jambe de Mékonis lui revient en mémoire. C'est vrai qu'ils forment une équipe redoutable…

« Vous avez raison. Je vous fais confiance. »

Voir les deux jeunes femmes se préoccuper autant de la santé de Shulk aurait beaucoup intéressé Sharla, dans d'autres circonstances. Elle se sent… mal. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Elle s'en veut cruellement de ne pas être venue au secours de ses amis. Reyn et Shulk auraient pu être mortellement blessés. Elle aurait pu les perdre.

Mais le pire, c'est Gadolt. Le voir comme ça… recouvert de métal… Ça lui donne envie de vomir. Elle… elle pensait l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?! Eghil… il va payer. Il va le payer cher !

Sharla est bouleversée, même Dunban le voit. Mais à sa connaissance, il ne sert à rien de lui en parler maintenant. Il faut lui laisser le temps. Pour sa part, il écoute les explications de Vanea sur Mékonis, tout en passant ses doigts sur l'un des rouages bleus qu'il a récupéré après le combat contre le Facia de jade. Il prévoit de les aiguiser pour en faire des armes de jet. Cette idée qu'avaient eue les urodels de Satorl lui a beaucoup plu.

L'ascenseur finit par arriver à l'usine principale, dans le torse de Mékonis. Il s'agit d'un endroit bien plus moderne et bien mieux entretenu que la centrale mékonite, et beaucoup mieux gardé aussi. Il va leur falloir faire preuve de discrétion et d'ingéniosité pour progresser jusqu'au transporteur qui se trouve à l'autre bout sans se faire repérer. D'après Vanea, le transporteur mène directement à Agniratha, la capitale de Mékonis, et l'endroit où se trouve Eghil.

Pendant que les autres discutent de la marche à suivre, Reyn et Riki observent la zone. Comme son nom l'indique, elle ressemble à une immense usine, séparée en plusieurs bâtiments desquels s'élève un vacarme assourdissant, fourmillant de mékons et bardée de mécanismes bougeant dans tous les sens. Eux, ils se trouvent sur ce qui ressemble à une zone de stockage de matériel. Il n'y a que des caisses.

Curieux, Reyn s'approche de l'une d'elle, à moitié ouverte. Elle est pleine de tubes de métal assez finement décoré, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'écritures mékonites... Il se saisit de l'un d'eux pour l'observer plus en détails. Il y a un bouton sur le dessus. Il appuie dessus.

…

Rien. C'est juste une boîte avec un bouton inutile. Génial…

Alors que Riki s'approche de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il a trouvé, le couvercle du cylindre explose et une épaisse fumée enveloppe Reyn.

« Tout va bien ?! s'inquiète Shulk en entendant la détonation.

\- Ouais. Kof, kof, tousse Reyn. C'est quoi, kof, kof, ce machin ?

\- Riki voit plus Reyn ! s'inquiète Riki. Reyn a pas bobo ?

\- Nan, répond Reyn alors que la fumée commence à se dissiper et que l'air se fait plus respirable. Me suis fait enfumer la tronche par ce truc.

\- C'est ça qui a fait toute cette fumée ? demande Shulk, intéressé.

\- On devrait en prendre quelques uns, propose Dunban.

\- Ouais ? répond Reyn, dubitatif à l'idée d'emporter des objets qui pourraient lui exploser à la figure.

\- Reyn a trouvé, alors Reyn donne nom ! piaille Riki.

\- Hein ?! Tu veux que je donne un nom à ces trucs ? s'étonne le roux.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, répond Dunban en prenant quelques uns des cylindres qui sont dans la caisse.

\- Alors ça sera « cylindre de fumée », répond Reyn, toujours suspicieux envers ces bombes à retardement.

\- Ces fumigènes pourront en effet être utiles, intervient Vanea.

\- Maintenant que nous disposons d'un plan d'action, nous devrions nous hâter avant qu'une patrouille n'arrive, propose Melia.

\- Oui, répond Fiora. On va vers la zone de maintenance, comme propose Vanea.

\- On vous suit ! » répond Reyn.

Ne laissant pas à Riki le temps de se remettre sur ses pattes, Reyn attrape le nopon dans ses bras.

« Quoi fait Reyn ?! panique le nopon.

\- T'as mal aux pattes, répond le roux. Je te porte pour que t'aies pas à marcher. »

A quelques mètres d'eux, un autre cylindre de fumée explose dans les mains de Dunban.

« Zut ! peste-il entre deux toussotements.

\- Je devrais peut-être les prendre… » propose Shulk.

* * *

**Cylindre de fumée :**_ Reyn était dubitatif en baptisant ce joli cylindre qui émet de la fumée._


	229. Morceaux aristo (Usine)

Le chemin proposé par Vanea permet au groupe mal en point d'éviter la masse de mékons qui grouillent autour de l'usine et de parvenir sans mal dans une zone de maintenance peu surveillée. Les deux mékons chargés de surveiller l'endroit succombent très vite aux coups de Dunban, Fiora et Melia, qui s'avèrent faire preuve d'un esprit d'équipe redoutable, malgré la rencontre très récente de Melia et Fiora.

« Un champ de force bloque l'accès à l'étage supérieur de l'usine, explique Vanea. Il nous faut le désactiver en utilisant la tour de contrôle.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, répond Shulk, heureux de pouvoir être enfin un peu utile.

\- Laissez-moi m'en charger, répond Vanea. Je sais comment procéder.

\- Ah… Oui… » soupire Shulk en se souvenant que Vanea connait les lieux sur le bout des doigts.

Non loin, Dunban s'enquiert de l'état de Reyn et Riki.

« Vous allez bien, tous les deux ?

\- Tu veux dire si on oublie qu'on sert à rien ? répond Reyn.

\- Riki se sent comme boulet… déplore le nopon, toujours dans les bras du roux.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos, rétorque Dunban. Vous nous avez protégés pendant tout notre voyage. On peut bien vous rendre la pareille.

\- Je sais, répond Reyn. Mais c'est frustrant.

\- Vanea nous a assuré qu'il y a des endroits où les mékons ne peuvent pas se rendre dans la capitale de Mékonis, poursuit Dunban. On pourra se reposer là-bas. En attendant, laissez-nous nous occuper des mékons.

\- Riki fait confiance à Dundun, répond le nopon.

\- Et n'oubliez pas : vous ne pourrez protéger personne si vous êtes morts. »

Fiora, de son côté, met la main sur plusieurs pièces détachées blanches. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il s'en dégage une impression de noblesse. Quelque chose de distingué, avec une grande prestance. Est-ce la forme qui lui donne cette impression ? Non. Plutôt la couleur. Il s'agit d'une nuance de blanc tirant très légèrement sur le bleu-gris. Cette couleur lui rappelle quelque chose… mais quoi ?

« Avez-vous trouvé une chose digne d'intérêt ? demande Melia, derrière elle.

\- Hein ?! sursaute Fiora.

\- Oh. Je vous présente mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

\- Non, c'est rien. J'ai juste trouvé ces morceaux de métal, répond-elle en montrant sa découverte à la jeune impératrice.

\- Ils sont très beaux.

\- Je trouve aussi.

\- Il vous revient alors l'honneur de leur trouver un nom. Y avez-vous réfléchi ?

\- Oui. Je propose « morceaux imp… » » commence-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

Elle vient de se souvenir que Shulk l'a prévenue que Melia peut être extrêmement susceptible. Elle pourrait ne pas apprécier du tout qu'on compare son rang à de banals bouts de métal, et elle ne voudrait surtout pas se fâcher avec elle.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? demande Melia, attendant toujours le nom que Fiora souhaite donner à ces pièces détachées.

\- Je… heu… Non… » balbutie Fiora.

Elle doit trouver un autre nom. Peut-être que si elle changeait « impériaux » par « aristo » Melia aurait moins de chances de se vexer. De toute façon, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix : Melia s'impatiente et elle semble croire que l'homz mécanisée se moque d'elle, ou qu'elle lui fait perdre son temps.

« « Morceaux aristo » ! » finit par dire Fiora, si tendue qu'elle aurait le visage en sueur si son corps était capable de transpirer.

Melia regarde les objets que Fiora tient toujours en main avec un air pensif.

Est-ce qu'elle cherche quoi dire ? Est-ce qu'elle est vexée ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'est transmettre cette idée de noblesse… Mais voilà comment elle aurait dû les appeler : « morceaux nobles » ! Pourquoi elle n'y a pas pensé avant ?!

Melia passe une main sur l'une de ses ailes, toujours plongée dans la contemplation des morceaux blancs. Mais… ses ailes… Elles ont la même couleur que les pièces détachées ! C'est là qu'elle l'avait vue cette couleur lui évoquant la noblesse ! Et on dirait que Melia l'a remarqué elle aussi. Aïe…

« J'aime beaucoup. » finit par répondre Melia.

Ouf ! Incident évité !

* * *

**Morceaux aristo :**_ Morceaux d'un blanc noble. Fiora hésitait un peu en les baptisant._


	230. Vis militaire (Usine)

Une fois le champ de force désactivé par Vanea, le groupe accède à l'étage supérieur à l'aide d'un ascenseur. Il s'agit d'une très grande plateforme servant de toit à une partie de l'usine et de dépôt de matériel et de zone de transit pour l'autre.

Plusieurs sentinelles surveillent la plateforme depuis une sorte de chemin de ronde plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Sur les conseils de Vanea, le groupe évite les patrouilles en longeant le bord de la plateforme et arrive devant une grille de ventilation, à l'abri des regards.

« Nous devrions pouvoir rentrer discrètement dans l'usine depuis cette grille, propose Vanea.

\- Reyn, tu l'enfonces ? propose Fiora en rigolant.

\- Très drôle, répond le roux, mais tu me l'as déjà faite. Tu radotes.

\- Je vais essayer de me renouveler alors, rigole Fiora.

\- On dirait qu'elle est fixée par des vis. » remarque Shulk en sortant son tournevis.

Il pose la pointe du tournevis sur la tête de la vis et commence à essayer de tourner, sans succès.

« Elle est dure ! se plaint Shulk.

\- Si elles ont été vissées par des machines, elles doivent être serrées au maximum, commente Dunban.

\- Je pense surtout que la rouille n'aide pas, ajoute Shulk en forçant sur son tournevis. Elles ont été posées il y a longtemps ?

\- Plusieurs siècles, je crois, répond Vanea.

\- Je vais pas… han… y arriver, force Shulk. Elle est… han… rongée de rouille. »

La vis, de son côté, n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Et il en reste encore une dizaine…

« Mais ça l'empêche pas d'avoir du cran. » rit nerveusement Shulk en rangeant son tournevis.

Un silence gênant s'installe.

« Du cran. Comme la forme de certaines têtes de vis. » tente d'expliquer Shulk, mais le silence persiste.

« Mais aussi parce qu'elle a le cran de refuser de se dévisser, ajoute Shulk.

\- … Est-ce de l'humour homz ? demande Melia.

\- Plutôt de l'humour de mécano, corrige Reyn. J'y ai jamais rien pigé.

\- Bon… soupire Dunban. Comment on traverse cette grille ? En la faisant se tordre de rire avec tes blagues ?

\- Tu vois bien que tu as le sens de l'humour, rigole Fiora, trouvant son jeu de mot bien plus drôle que celui de Shulk.

\- On a qu'à la faire sauter, propose Reyn.

\- Bravo la discrétion, commente Fiora.

\- Sinon on peut aussi se pointer gentiment devant les mékons et leur demander poliment de nous amener voir Eghil, propose sarcastiquement Reyn.

\- L'idée de Reyn est pas mauvaise, réfléchit à voix haute Shulk.

\- Shulk… répond le roux en soupirant. Même si on demande gentiment, ils nous laisseront pas passer…

\- Mais non ! répond Shulk. Je parle de la bombe !

\- Vous pensez ? demande Melia.

\- Mais oui. On n'aura pas besoin d'une explosion très puissante, explique Shulk. Elle ne fera donc pas beaucoup de bruit. Elle passera inaperçue au milieu de tout le vacarme de cette usine.

\- Ça vaut le coup de tenter, se laisse convaincre Dunban.

\- On devrait pouvoir trouver des matériaux dans les conteneurs de cet étage, propose Vanea.

\- Il nous faudra un minuteur, de l'explosif et quelques fusibles, explique Shulk.

\- Des fusibles ? s'étonne Fiora.

\- Oui. Mais attention à ne pas les griller. » lance Shulk en rigolant.

A nouveau, un profond silence s'installe.

« Griller un fusible… Ça veut dire… tente d'expliquer Shulk.

\- Shulk… tais-toi, s'il te plait, coupe Reyn. Tu t'enfonces. »

* * *

**Vis militaire :**_ Rongée de rouille, et alors ? Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir du cran !_


	231. Renard poisseux (Usine)

Ces huit bipèdes qui viennent d'arriver sur son territoire sont étranges quand même. A part deux d'entre d'eux, ils ont des couleurs qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir, surtout le rose, en fait. Et puis… ils ont des poils sur la tête. Cela dit, c'est pratique pour les reconnaitre : il y a celle toute grise qui a la même couleur que tous ceux qui vivent ici, celle grise aux poils blonds, celui aux poils blonds, celui aux poils roux, celle aux poils blancs et aux trucs bizarres sur la tête, la boule rousse et… deux aux poils noirs et long. Comment il va les différentier ?

Il est très curieux. Il va les suivre un peu pour les observer.

Celui aux poils blonds est en train de chercher quelque chose dans une caisse. A côté, la grise discute avec un de ceux aux poils noirs, celui avec un gros couteau.

« Il ne nous faut pas traîner, Eghil doit savoir que nous sommes ici.

\- A ce sujet, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas plus de mékons à nos trousses ?

\- Le Facia de jade est un facia d'élite. Eghil doit penser qu'il peut vous vaincre à lui seul.

\- C'est très risqué comme stratégie…

\- C'est pourquoi il a aussi renforcé la sécurité ici, mais à cause de l'assaut de l'armée de Bionis, il ne peut pas se permettre de lancer plus de mékons à votre recherche.

\- C'est donc ça ! Kallian et les forces alliées ont lancé l'assaut sur Mékonis.

\- Vous l'ignoriez ?

\- Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles des forces alliées depuis une semaine. Tout ce que nous savions, c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à donner l'assaut.

\- C'est chose faite.

\- Voilà qui va nous faciliter la tâche. »

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, celle au corps gris et aux poils blonds s'est approchée de lui, si bien que lorsqu'il la remarque, elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres. En voyant qu'il s'apprête à s'enfuir, l'intruse s'arrête et commence à lui parler :

« Bonjour toi. Tu vis ici ? »

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas le langage de ces individus, il peut déceler l'attention que lui porte la jeune femme. Ce n'est jamais très bon signe d'attirer l'attention de quelque chose d'inconnu, surtout si cette chose est dix fois plus grande que soi. Malgré tout, sa curiosité prend le pas sur son instinct et il décide de rester. Mais au moindre signe de danger, au moindre doute, il partira.

« Je m'appelle Fiora. »

Il ne bouge toujours pas.

« Tu as l'air trempé, tout va bien ? »

Elle semble attendre quelque chose de lui, mais quoi ? Il lui faut rester sur ses gardes.

« En tout cas, tu as des yeux vraiment adorables. On dirait que tu viens tout juste de te réveiller. C'est très mignon. »

Elle a l'air plutôt amicale…

« C'est dommage que je n'aie rien à te donner à manger…

\- Tout va bien, Fiora ? » surgit une voix forte derrière l'inconnue, faisant sursauter le pauvre renard qui court se mettre à l'abri.

« C'est malin ! Tu lui as fait peur !

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Un renard vraiment chou.

\- Ah… Shulk a trouvé un des trucs qu'il lui faut. Faut qu'on bouge.

\- D'accord. »

Depuis sa cachette, il observe les huit étrangers s'éloigner, dévoré par la curiosité. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre de tels animaux.

* * *

**Renard poisseux :**_ Renard à fourrure humide. Son regard brumeux est adorable._


	232. Bobine feuille (Usine)

Il ne reste à trouver qu'un fusible et la bombe sera prête. Pour aller plus vite, Riki, toujours dans les bras de Reyn, propose à ce dernier d'aider Shulk à chercher dans la caisse.

« Je vais te poser sur le bord, propose Reyn. Ça te va ?

\- Riki OK, répond le nopon. Riki pourra superviser opérations ! »

Une fois le nopon posé, Reyn se penche sur le contenu de la caisse. C'est rempli de bidules mécaniques de toutes sortes !

Après quelques minutes de recherche, le roux se rend compte qu'il n'a aucune idée de quoi chercher. Un fusible, il voit vaguement ce que c'est, en principe, mais il en a jamais vu un de près. Il sait que ça devrait être cylindrique, petit et un peu allongé, c'est tout… Mais des trucs qui ressemblent à ça, y en a des tas là-dedans.

« C'est ça ? demande-t-il en sortant quelque chose qui pourrait convenir.

\- Non, répond Shulk en jetant un œil. Ça, c'est une goupille.

\- Alors peut-être ça ? demande Reyn en prenant quelque chose d'autre.

\- Ça, c'est une tige de piston, répond le blond.

\- Euh… Ça ressemble à quoi en fait ? finit par demander Reyn.

\- C'est… réfléchit Shulk. C'est comme une cartouche, mais qui aurait deux culasses.

\- Comme… ça ? tente Reyn en sortant un petit objet correspondant à la description.

\- Non, Reyn, soupire Shulk. Ça, c'est une bobine.

\- On dirait une cartouche, pourtant… »

Reyn se rend bien compte qu'il gène Shulk plus qu'autre chose.

« Je vais la montrer à Sharla, elle pourra peut-être en faire quelque chose.

\- Ça marche. » répond Shulk, toujours à la recherche du fusible.

Sharla est à l'écart depuis un moment. En fait, elle ne lui a même pas adressé un mot depuis… depuis quand, déjà ? Il a peut-être fait un truc de travers…

« Hey, Sharla, l'interpelle-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

\- Salut, Reyn, répond-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Je t'ai trouvé ça. » lance Reyn en donnant la bobine à Sharla.

La médecin la prend et la regarde, incrédule.

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire une cartouche de fortune, au cas où t'en manques.

\- Comme les raisins noisettes… marmonne-t-elle.

\- Hein ? demande Reyn, n'ayant pas clairement entendu.

\- Mais… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- T'en vouloir ? s'étonne Reyn. De quoi ?

\- Et bien… »

Sharla pose les yeux sur les bandages du roux avec gêne, mais ça ne suffit pas à Reyn pour comprendre.

« De vous… poursuit Sharla. De vous avoir… »

Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Ça y est, Reyn a compris ! Il a compris qu'elle s'en veut de les avoir laissés tomber pour aller au secours de Gadolt.

« Ah… ça…

\- Comment… comment j'ai pu… sanglote-t-elle.

\- Te faut pas t'en vouloir. T'as bien fait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben ouais. T'as dû choisir entre Gadolt et nous, et t'as choisi celui qui avait le plus besoin de toi. T'as bien fait.

\- Mais… vous étiez gravement blessés…

\- Rien d'insurmontable. La preuve, on est toujours là. Et puis, tu nous as pas laissé tomber. T'aurais pu partir à sa poursuite, mais t'as préféré t'occuper de nous. T'as vraiment pas à t'en vouloir. »

Les larmes emplissent le visage de la jeune médecin, qui se jette dans les bras de Reyn, tout en serrant dans sa main la bobine qu'il vient de lui offrir. Le roux est d'abord surpris par ce geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas de sa part, avant de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Peut-être vaut-il mieux ne rien dire, après tout. Peut-être vaut-il mieux laisser les choses se faire.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sharla parvient à se calmer et recule de quelques pas.

« Merci… Reyn. » finit-elle par dire.

Pour toute réponse, Reyn lui adresse un franc sourire.

« Dis-moi, Reyn, reprend-elle.

\- Ouais ?

\- Si tu t'étais retrouvé dans la même situation, t'aurais fait quoi ? »

Le roux prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avant de répondre :

« Je serais sûrement resté figé de panique sur place.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aurais sûrement pas réussi à bouger. Je crois… J'aurais sûrement voulu me couper en deux pour protéger tout le monde, mais comme j'aurais pas pu, je me serais retrouvé planté au milieu du chemin comme un guignol… »

Sharla le regarde un moment, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire devant cette réponse si… reynesque.

* * *

**Bobine feuille :**_ Une bobine couleur feuille. Fait parfois office de projectile._


	233. Composé noir (Usine)

La conception de la bombe est un succès. La grille du conduit d'aération ne résiste pas à l'explosion et la détonation est suffisamment faible pour se fondre dans le vacarme de l'usine.

En entrant dans le conduit d'aération derrière ses amis, la première chose qui saute aux yeux de Fiora est l'aspect poisseux des parois et des conduits. C'est comme si personne n'était venu entretenir cet endroit depuis des siècles… Il leur faut avancer prudemment sur les épais tuyaux pour ne pas glisser pendant leur escalade. Fort heureusement, la partie supérieure des tuyaux est plate, leur permettant de progresser avec plus d'aisance.

Fiora a choisi de fermer la marche pour pouvoir protéger ses amis d'éventuelles sentinelles qui auraient entendu l'explosion. Après tout, c'est à elle de protéger Shulk.

Devant elle, Melia progresse avec difficulté. Elle semble gênée par quelque chose. Comme si ses habits l'entravaient dans ses mouvements.

Maintenant qu'elle y pense, il y a quelque chose de différent avec ses habits. Mais quoi ? Elle n'arrive pas à mettre de doigt dessus…

« Hiii ! crie Melia devant elle en retirant vivement sa main d'une paroi.

\- Tout va bien ? demande Fiora en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Heu… oui ! répond-elle, gênée. J'ai simplement été surprise.

\- C'est gras, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas cela. J'ai mis la main sur quelque chose qui semblait vivant. »

Étonnée, Fiora observe en détail la paroi à la recherche de cet animal.

« Il s'agit de ceci. » explique Melia en désignant une boule de poil noire.

Fiora approche lentement la main de l'étrange animal avec méfiance.

La… chose n'a rien de vivant. Ni yeux, ni bouche, ni pattes, ni tête, ni corps… Et pour cause : il s'agit d'un simple agglomérat de poils agglutinés autour d'une bombille, un prototype très expérimental de bombe réagissant à la présence de sang bionien et recouvert d'une substance collante sensée lui permettre de s'accrocher à la peau des êtres de Bionis.

Si l'explosif n'a jamais fonctionné, cause de l'arrêt du développement de telles armes, le mécanisme continue de réagir à la présence des individus de Bionis. Il est si sensible qu'il détecte même le sang de Fiora à travers ses veines de métal.

« Yip ! sursaute Fiora en sentant l'objet frémir.

\- Tout va bien derrière ? demande Reyn.

\- Oui, c'est bon ! répond Fiora en se reprenant.

\- On vous a entendu crier, poursuit Reyn.

\- Tout va bien, je vous assure, répond Melia. Nous… discutions. Tout simplement.

\- Ça ressemblait à des cris de peur, remarque Reyn.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sharla tout à l'heure ? commence à s'agacer Fiora.

\- Voulez-vous savoir à quoi cela ressemblait ? ajoute Melia.

\- OK ! Vous avez gagné ! capitule Reyn. Je vous laisse entre vous. »

Une fois Reyn retourné, les deux jeunes femmes se regardent et commencent à rire. Finalement, elles semblent bien parties pour s'entendre.

Après quelques secondes, elles reprennent la marche.

« Melia, interpelle Fiora. Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je trouve qu'on forme une équipe redoutable.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?!

\- Oui. Tu es une experte de l'éther et moi je me débrouille pas trop mal avec mes deux lames.

\- Vous ne vous débrouillez « pas trop mal » ? Vous voulez rire. Vous dansez avec.

\- Merci Melia. Mais toi, tu jongles avec l'éther comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie. C'en est tellement impressionnant… J'en serais presque jalouse.

\- Jalouse ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Dis. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre ? »

Melia semble profondément surprise et choquée par cette proposition.

Aïe… Elle a baissé sa garde. Pourvu qu'elle ne l'ait pas vexée…

« … Permettez-moi d'imposer une condition dans ce cas, finit par répondre Melia.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Apprenez-moi comment avoir votre force en retour. »

Sa force ? Mais elle n'est pas si forte que ça. C'est ce corps qui la rend aussi puissante.

« Apprenez-moi à être aussi adroite et agile que vous. » reformule Melia en voyant Fiora dubitative.

C'est de ça dont elle veut parler. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir beaucoup à lui apprendre, mais pourquoi pas.

« Je vais essayer. »

* * *

**Composé noir :**_ Boule de poils noirs frissonnante. Désagréable au toucher._


	234. Patate charnue (Usine)

La traversée du conduit d'aération se poursuit sans rencontre désagréable et après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, le groupe arrive sur le toit de l'usine principale de Mékonis.

« Ouah ! s'ébaubit Reyn. Elle est encore plus grande vue d'ici !

\- Est super-haut ! panique Riki, toujours dans les bras de Reyn. Reyn fait pas tomber Riki !

\- T'en fait pas, je te laisserai pas tomber. »

En arrivant devant le transporteur censé les mener jusqu'à la capitale de Mékonis, ils se heurtent à un nouveau problème.

« Encore une barrière ? se plaint Fiora.

\- Il s'agit de la dernière. Le système permettant de la désactiver se trouve dans cette tour, explique Vanea en désignant une structure haute de quelques mètres.

\- Comment on y va ? demande Shulk.

\- Suivez-moi, répond Vanea. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. »

Peu de temps après leur départ, un grondement sinistre s'élève, supplantant même les divers bruits de machines qui s'élèvent de l'usine.

« C'était quoi, ça ! lance Fiora en scrutant les environs, prête à sauter sur une créature de plusieurs mètres qui surgirait du sol.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu ce bruit ici, s'inquiète Vanea.

\- Moi, ça me dit quelque chose, marmonne Shulk.

\- C'est parce que c'est le ventre de Riki, répond Dunban en se souvenant qu'un incident similaire avait eu lieu dans la nécropole hayenthe.

\- Riki ? s'étonne Fiora.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclame Shulk. C'est ça !

\- Tu as faim, Riki ? demande Dunban.

\- Oui-pon… marmonne le nopon, honteux.

\- Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire. » intervient Sharla en revenant vers le groupe avec quelques patates charnues. Elle s'était éclipsée sans que personne ne le remarque en entendant le ventre de Riki crier famine et est parvenue à trouver quelques patates grâce aux indications du carnet de Linada. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais, toujours d'après ce carnet, elles sont plutôt consistantes.

« On dirait des boulettes de viande… remarque Reyn.

\- Quel aliment grossier… marmonne Melia pour elle-même.

\- Prends-en quelques unes, toi aussi, propose Sharla au roux. Il te faut reprendre des forces.

\- Ouais ! Merci Sharla. »

Une fois les deux goinfres servis, elle propose le reste aux autres membres du groupe. Si Vanea refuse par politesse, Sharla voit bien dans ses yeux que le légume lui fait envie. Cependant, la médecin choisit de ne pas insister pour ne pas mettre leur guide mal à l'aise.

Dunban se sert avec plaisir, mais, comme elle s'en doutait, Shulk et Melia refusent d'en goûter. En fait, Melia semble même ne pas pouvoir supporter la vue de ces patates aux allures de boules de viande sans défaillir.

« C'est super bon ! s'écrie Reyn.

\- Riki trouve aussi !

\- En plus ça tient bien au corps ! poursuit le roux. Non mais sérieux, ils sont top vos légumes ici ! Je pourrais vivre ici !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Fiora.

\- Ouais ! répond Reyn. Bon… les mékons en moins, bien sûr. »

* * *

**Patate charnue :**_ Sa pulpe est pareille à de la chair. On dirait une boulette de viande._


	235. Moteur céleste X (Usine)

La petite tour n'est en effet pas difficile d'accès, en plus d'être très faiblement gardée.

Les combats s'achèvent en un éclair et Vanea désactive le champ de force leur bloquant l'accès au transporteur.

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, le groupe revient devant le transporteur menant à la capitale de Mékonis.

« Ben voilà, lance Reyn. On a traversé toute une usine de fabrication de mékons sans se faire tomber dessus.

\- C'est louche… marmonne Dunban.

\- La majeure partie des mékons sont sur la vallée de l'Épée, non ? demande confirmation Shulk.

\- En effet, répond Vanea. La quasi-totalité du reste est à Agniratha. Ils protègent Eghil.

\- Donc les combats les plus rudes seront là-bas, résume Fiora.

\- Quand même, c'est louche… marmonne Dunban.

\- Nous avons évité les zones les plus densément gardées, ajoute Melia. Grâce aux conseils de Vanea nous avons pu réduire drastiquement le nombre d'affrontements.

\- Vanea ? demande Dunban. Y a-t-il un autre moyen d'accéder à Agniratha ?

\- Depuis l'usine principale, c'est le seul, répond Vanea. Je crois que je commence à comprendre où vous voulez en venir… »

Soudain, un groupe d'une dizaine de mékons surgit de deux ouvertures dans les murs de part et d'autre de l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

« Une embuscade ! s'écrie Shulk.

\- Reyn ! lance Dunban. Tu restes en retrait et tu protèges Shulk, Riki et Vanea.

\- Compris ! répond Reyn en adoptant une posture défensive.

\- Fiora ! poursuit Dunban. Tu prends ceux de gauche ! Melia te soutiendra à distance !

\- Je fonce ! répond Fiora.

\- Bien compris, approuve Melia.

\- Sharla ! Tu me couvres pendant que je m'occupe des autres, termine Dunban en s'élançant sur le groupe de mékons à sa droite.

\- Ça marche ! » répond Sharla en mettant en joue un mékon volant.

Le combat est violent et s'annonce ardu. Enfin… surtout du côté de Dunban et Sharla en fait, car Melia et Fiora forment un duo redoutable. Certes, elles sont un peu fatiguées par les combats du début de la journée, mais elles sont dans une forme olympique comparées aux autres. Les mékons tombent un à un, sans même qu'ils aient le temps d'encercler Fiora, répandant au sol ressorts criquets, moteurs célestes X et rouages bleus.

Même s'il n'est pas blessé, Dunban reste handicapé par la perte de son bras droit et si certains mouvements qui lui avaient permis de remporter de nombreuses batailles il y a un an lui reviennent comme des réflexes, l'absence d'un de ses bras l'empêche de les mettre pleinement en œuvre. Quant à Sharla, la fatigue et ses blessures ne lui permettent pas de viser aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait, sans compter que Gadolt accapare toujours ses pensées.

Dunban a largement sous-estimé la puissance de sa sœur. A moins que ce ne soit sa propre force qu'il ait surestimé. Toujours est-il qu'à présent les mékons l'encerclent. Ça va devenir très difficile…

« Tiens bon ! » crie Fiora. L'instant d'après, un des mékons qui encerclent Dunban est attaqué dans le dos.

Fiora et Melia ont fini d'éliminer leurs adversaires, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un amas de carcasses baignant dans un champ de pièces détachées, et s'emploient à présent à aider Dunban et Sharla.

Si Fiora redouble d'efforts pour sauver son frère en se jetant corps et âme dans la mêlée, Melia sent qu'elle arrive à court d'éther. Elle met de plus en plus de temps à générer ses esprits et ils sont de moins en moins puissants. Elle est contrainte d'attendre un peu, le temps que son corps récupère un peu de l'éther environnant.

Alors que l'issue du combat ne fait à présent plus aucun doute, un des mékons tente le tout pour le tout. Il s'éloigne de la mêlée, comptant sur le fait que Dunban et Fiora ne le repère pas tout de suite, et met en joue Shulk, Reyn, Riki et Vanea, qui semblent être des cibles bien moins coriaces.

En voyant cela, le sang de Melia ne fait qu'un tour. Elle court vers le mékon et tente d'invoquer un élément… mais il ne sera jamais prêt à temps. Tant pis. Elle va devoir opter pour une méthode plus brutale.

En arrivant devant le mékon, elle empoigne fermement son sceptre et frappe de toutes ses forces la machine avec un coup d'estoc. Le choc est violent. Elle le sent remonter à travers son sceptre jusque dans ses bras, la déstabilisant. Le mékon, de son côté, n'est que très peu incommodé par ce coup. Elle doit le faire chuter !

La jeune impératrice se reprend et s'élance vers la machine en criant :

« Genou étoilé ! »

Elle saute dans les airs, jambes en avant, et, en arrivant au niveau du mékon, lance un violent coup du bas de la jambe dans les pattes de la machine.

« Aouch ! » ne peut-elle pas s'empêcher de lâcher devant la très vive douleur qui lui parcourt la jambe, avant de tomber sur les fesses.

Si le choc avec le métal est si brutal qu'elle en a presque l'impression de s'être cassé la jambe, il l'est aussi assez pour faire chuter lourdement le mékon, permettant à Fiora de l'achever alors que la jeune impératrice se relève difficilement.

« Tout va bien ?! s'inquiète Sharla en se précipitant vers elle tandis que Dunban et Fiora s'assurent que ce mékon était bien le dernier.

\- Je… ça va… plus ou moins… répond Melia, haletante.

\- C'était ouf ! s'exclame Reyn. Je savais pas que t'étais capable d'un truc comme ça !

\- Pour tout vous avouer… moi non plus, répond Melia.

\- Franchement, c'était balèze ! s'enthousiasme Reyn.

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous… en parler un peu plus tard ? demande Melia en contenant sa douleur.

\- Reyn, intervient Dunban. Tu veux bien nous aider à faire le tour des lieux pour nous assurer qu'ils sont tous hors service ?

\- Yep ! » lance Reyn, visiblement très heureux, laissant Sharla ausculter la jeune impératrice.

Et elle voulait qu'elle lui apprenne à être plus forte ? Après une telle démonstration, Fiora n'est pas sûre de pouvoir lui apprendre grand-chose. Après un tel coup, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à se relever aussi vite avec son ancien corps…

Elle constate l'ampleur du combat en posant les yeux sur les diverses carcasses de mékons qui jonchent la place devant le transporteur menant à Agniratha. Certaines sont fendues de part en part, d'autres sont carbonisées. Elles ne leur ont laissé absolument aucune chance.

Elle ramasse une des nombreuses pièces qui reposent près des carcasses, pensive. Quand elle pense qu'elle est en partie la cause de tout ceci, que ce corps de métal la rendue assez puissante pour broyer du métal, elle se sent… monstrueuse. Elle a l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire machine de guerre.

Elle se sent bouleversée. Est-ce ce spectacle qui l'émeut autant ? Certes, ce ne sont que des machines, mais elle aussi en est une à présent. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir… de l'empathie.

Elle regarde le moteur miniature qu'elle tient dans sa main. Il lui évoque un ange.

Ce symbole divin au milieu de toutes ses carcasses l'émeut profondément. Elle aurait senti son cœur se serrer… si elle en avait encore un.

…

Elle veut retrouver son ancien corps, vraiment.

* * *

**Moteur céleste X :**_ Une machine censée ressembler à un ange battant des ailes._


	236. Lewisia argent (Agniratha)

C'est un groupe bien mal en point qui arrive dans la capitale de Mékonis. Shulk et Reyn ne sont pas encore prêts à ôter les bandages qui leur couvrent le corps, Riki a toujours mal aux pattes, Melia ne peut plus marcher toute seule et si les blessures que Sharla a au corps finissent de cicatriser, celle qu'elle porte au cœur n'a de cesse de la tourmenter.

Seuls Dunban et Fiora sont en état de se battre. Sans compter que la faim commence à fortement se faire sentir. Après tout, l'heure du repas de midi est passée depuis un moment déjà, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter dans l'usine principale au risque de se faire attaquer.

D'après Vanea, la tour des archives d'Agniratha est un endroit dans lequel les Mékons ne peuvent pas rentrer. Ils pourront se reposer là-bas.

« Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas nous y attarder, explique Vanea. Combien de temps de repos vous faut-il ?

\- Moi j'me sens en forme, répond Reyn. J'ai juste la dalle. Après un bon repas je serai d'attaque !

\- C'est vrai que tu es solide, intervient Sharla. Mais je t'interdis de foncer tête baissée sans que je t'aie examiné.

\- Oui, maman… lance Reyn sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je surveillerai vos bandages à Shulk et toi, poursuit Sharla. Normalement, ça devrait avoir cicatrisé maintenant, mais vous devez vous ménager.

\- D'accord, répond Shulk.

\- Riki, je te passerai un onguent pour tes pattes, ajoute Sharla.

\- Et après Riki tout guéri ? demande le nopon.

\- Tant que tu ne saute pas partout, tu devrais tenir pour la fin de la journée, répond la médecin.

\- Youpi-pon ! s'écrie Riki.

\- Pour l'aile, par contre, ce sera beaucoup plus long.

\- Et pour Melia ? demande Fiora. Comment elle va ?

\- Je n'ai décidément de cesse de vous ralentir… marmonne Melia. Je m'en excuse.

\- Sa jambe n'est pas cassée, répond Sharla. Elle a un gros hématome, mais ses protections ont pris la plupart des dégâts.

\- Ses protections ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Quelles protections ? demande Reyn.

\- Lorsque Sharla a réalisé l'attelle de Riki avec du bois de bronze, j'en ai profité pour confectionner de sommaires protections pour mes bras et jambes, explique Melia.

\- Alors c'est ça qui était bizarre avec tes habits, comprend Fiora. Tu avais ces protections en-dessous.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? s'interroge Shulk.

\- Sharla m'a dit que vos os sont bien plus solides que les miens, explique la jeune impératrice. J'ai simplement souhaité les protéger un peu mieux qu'avec de simples habits.

\- Avec un peu de repos, elle pourra à nouveau tenir sur ses deux jambes. » conclut Sharla.

Le groupe, mené par Vanea, traverse un quartier résidentiel d'Agniratha en se dirigeant vers la tour qui surplombe la ville. Il est désert. En fait, c'est toute la ville qui semble déserte. En dehors de quelques bruits de métal et de machines un peu plus loin, le silence règne. Les maisons sont décrépies. Les places jonchées de débris. Les jardinières éventrées.

Seules des fleurs aux pétales gris clairs subsistent, dernières vies dans toute cette ville morte au passé presque palpable. Elles sont les seules à avoir survécu au sort tragique de la ville. Les seules à être restées dans ces lieux déserts. Restées sauvages de nature, elles ont conquit ce lieu qui l'est devenu.

A présent, elles sont les nouvelles habitantes de la capitale de Mékonis.

* * *

**Lewisia argent :** _Fleur sauvage de prairie. Elle reste sauvage après avoir été cueillie._


	237. Citron vert doux (Agniratha)

La tour des archives est effectivement déserte.

Vanea a de nombreuses révélations à leur faire, mais ils ont clairement besoin de se reposer.

Pendant que Fiora prépare le repas avec entrain et que Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, Riki et Melia se reposent en attendant de pouvoir manger, Sharla court dans tous les sens pour s'assurer de l'état de santé des uns et des autres.

Comme elle le pensait, les blessures de Reyn et Shulk se sont rapidement refermées et après un onguent, un bon repas et un peu de repos ils pourront à nouveau se battre, mais ils restent affaiblis. Pour Riki, ses pattes ne lui font presque plus mal, mais pour son aile gauche, le constat est moins réjouissant : elle ne semble pas placée correctement pour se ressouder comme elle le devrait. Il va falloir l'opérer une fois de retour au Junks. Quant à Melia, elle a vraiment eu une bonne idée de renforcer l'intérieur de ses chaussettes hautes et de ses manches avec du bois de bronze, ça lui a évité une fracture. Par contre, il lui faudra prendre du repos dès que possible et ne pas forcer sur sa jambe.

Bon… ils n'ont aucune blessure critique. C'est une bonne chose. Par contre, ils ont tous besoin de reprendre des forces, c'est indéniable. Heureusement, Sharla a réussi à trouver quelques citrons verts doux. D'après le carnet de Linada, il s'agit de l'aliment contenant le plus de sucre sur tout Mékonis. Elle en donne un à chacun, même à Dunban. L'heure n'est pas aux caprices. Ils ont besoin de sucre pour retrouver un peu d'énergie, et leur corps en a cruellement besoin, entre le rapide changement d'altitude, la marche épuisante et les blessures à faire cicatriser, sans compter les rudes combats qui s'annoncent.

Sharla, elle, ne s'accorde pourtant pas une minute de repos. Elle trouve toujours quelque chose pour s'occuper. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas, que son corps a autant besoin de repos que celui des autres, mais elle sait aussi que si elle ne fait rien ses sentiments vont reprendre le dessus.

Alors elle bouge. Elle ausculte, elle refait encore et encore l'inventaire de ses médicaments, elle resserre les bandages… mais malgré tous ses efforts elle ne parvient pas à se défaire de l'image de Gadolt, au trois quart mécanisé et ayant donné l'ordre à son facia de lui tirer dessus.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas reconnue ?

Vanea lui a bien dit qu'Eghil avait effacé tous ses souvenirs pour le rendre plus performant, mais… elle a du mal à l'accepter. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Elle pensait l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Mais s'il n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie passée, est-ce qu'il est toujours… ?

Non ! Elle n'a pas le droit de douter ! Gadolt est toujours là, elle le sent ! Son Gadolt ! Celui avec lequel elle a toujours vécu. Celui dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Celui qui a toujours protégé Juju. Il est là, quelque part. Derrière ce masque d'indifférence, son Gadolt est prisonnier d'un corps de métal. Tout comme Fiora était prisonnière du Facia d'argent. Elle ne doit surtout pas perdre espoir !

Elle le ramènera à la colonie 6, quoi qu'il lui en coûte ! Elle le jure ! Ici et maintenant !

* * *

**Citron vert doux :**_ Donne l'impression de croquer du sucre pur._


	238. Banane épicée (Agniratha)

Après une grosse heure de repos, le groupe est prêt à entendre ce dont Vanea veut leur faire part, même si au final c'est Meïnas qui, à travers le corps de Fiora, leur explique ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant la bataille des titans.

Riki est très surpris de voir qu'une autre personne parle à travers Fiora, et l'est encore plus en constatant qu'il est le seul à être surpris de cette situation. En voyant sa détresse, Melia lui explique que Vanea a implanté l'âme de Meïnas dans le corps mécanique de Fiora.

Une fois l'Histoire enfin clarifiée, le groupe quitte la tour des archives, bien décidé à arrêter Eghil. Vanea décide de partir devant afin d'essayer une ultime fois de raisonner Eghil et laisse les sept amis au pied de la tour.

Pendant que Fiora, forte des souvenirs de Meïnas, explique aux autres qu'ils vont devoir activer quatre piliers pour faire fonctionner le transporteur menant à Eghil, Shulk est pensif. Une phrase qu'a prononcée Meïnas dans la tour des archives lui reste en mémoire.

« Je prévins les Machinas survivants que Bionis n'était pas mort et qu'un jour, Zanza serait relâché. »

La personne qui a relâché Zanza… c'est lui. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il se souvient encore des protestations de Melia au moment où il a libéré Zanza. Il ne l'a pas écoutée. En fait, il n'a même pas réfléchi. Quand Zanza lui a proposé de lui accorder le pouvoir de vaincre les facias, la voix de son désir de vengeance lui a hurlé de le libérer. Il ne pouvait plus entendre qu'elle, et à aucun moment il n'a pensé que ça pouvait être une mauvaise idée. Maintenant qu'il y repense, il se rend bien compte que c'était une décision extrêmement risquée. Si Zanza n'était pas mort ce jour-là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer.

« Tout va bien, Shulk ? »

Le blond sursaute. Il s'agit seulement de Dunban.

« Tu penses à quoi ? poursuit Dunban.

\- A Zanza…

\- Tu te demandes si tu as bien fait de le libérer, c'est ça ?

\- C'est quand même celui qui est à l'origine de la bataille des titans ! Melia m'avait prévenu…

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Bionis serait détruit à cette heure-ci.

\- Tu… tu as sûrement raison.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Shulk. Tu n'avais pas d'alternative. Eghil ne t'as pas laissé d'alternative. C'est lui, en attaquant nos colonies, qui s'est rendu responsable de tout ça. Pas toi.

\- Tu dois avoir raison…

\- Le cercle de la violence doit être brisé. Mais pour ça, nous devons éliminer Eghil.

\- Oui… Si il refuse de nous écouter, nous n'aurons pas le choix… »

A quelques mètres de là, Riki observe la cité fantôme avec attention.

« Tu sembles bien pensif, Riki, l'interpelle Fiora.

\- Riki réfléchit à note à donner à endroit…

\- Une note ?

\- Riki pense chaque lieu que Riki visite doit avoir note. Comme ça plus facile trier lieux que Riki a aimé.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as visité beaucoup d'endroits ?

\- Riki a petit peu voyagé sur Bionis avec Oka, mais jamais autant qu'avec pompagnie. Fiora veut savoir quoi note endroits Riki a visité est ? demande le nopon avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Ça m'intéresserait beaucoup !

\- Mer Eryth est 7.8 sur 10, parce que est très joli mais a trop d'eau. Montagnes Valak est 1.1 sur 10, froid humide pas bon du tout pour douce fourrure à Riki. Grosse Épée est 6.8 sur 10, parce que avait beaucoup machines mais Dundun et Riki super duo de héropons ! Bras de Mékonis est 8.9 sur 10, parce que Riki adore nager.

\- Mais… Tu as dit qu'à la mer d'Eryth il y avait trop d'eau. Ça ne te dérange pas au bras de Mékonis ?

\- Est pas beaucoup d'eau, problème à Eryth, est pas assez de plages. Si Riki plonge de gros rocher volant, Riki doit nager trois heures avant trouver plage. En trois heures, Riki mort de faim !

\- Je vois…

\- Jambe de Mékonis est 0.2 sur 10, parce qu'est à cause de jambe que Riki a plus aile. Et grosse usine est 2.1 sur 10, parce que avait l'air d'avoir plein de trucs rigolos mais avait beaucoup trop de bruit.

\- Et la jungle de Makna ?

\- Makna est maison à Riki, alors Makna est 9.4 sur 10. Serait 10 sur 10 si avait pas gros monstres qui veulent toujours miamer nopons !

\- Et pour ici ?

\- Riki sait pas trop… Ville est jolie, mais a truc dans l'air pas tip-top… »

Riki se saisit d'une banane qu'il a trouvée à quelques pas de la tour des archives et commence à l'éplucher. Un petit dessert l'aidera à se concentrer.

Quand il croque dans le fruit, un violent cocktail de saveurs vivement épicées et profondément amères se répand dans sa bouche, lui faisant recracher sa bouchée immédiatement en lui rappelant par ailleurs le goût infect de la punaise d'eau qu'il avait réussi à oublier au prix d'un long combat.

« Pouah !

\- Tout va bien, Riki ? demande Fiora.

\- Amipons doivent pas toucher à banane. Est hyper-pouah !

\- Vraiment ?

\- D'ailleurs, Riki a trouvé note : est 2.4 sur 10. Devait être jolie ville avant, mais habitants avaient sens de quoi est miam qui déraille !

\- Tu sais, certains aliments ont un goût totalement différent quand on les cuit.

\- Alors Fiora cuisine bana-pouah pour Riki et rend bana-pouah bana-miam ! »

Cette requête sortie de nulle-part, aussi directe que saugrenue, surprend Fiora, mais l'idée est loin d'être mauvaise. Et puis, elle n'est pas du genre à refuser un défi…

« D'accord ! répond Fiora. Ce soir, ce sera bana-miam !

\- Youpi-pon ! »

* * *

**Banane épicée :**_ Crue, elle a un goût infect. Cultivée sur Mékonis._


	239. Huile sanglante (Usine)

Sur le pilier de Calcos, un facia attend patiemment. On lui a donné l'ordre de surveiller le pilier et son système d'activation du transporteur de la terrasse des prières.

Ce poste… est ennuyeux à mourir…

Enfin… il ne va pas s'en plaindre, mais une question lui tourne en tête : Pourquoi garder un endroit dans la capitale alors que la guerre se déroule sur la vallée de l'Épée ? Il parait que le groupe de Monado pourrait débarquer ici, mais le Facia de jade les a éliminés dans la cuisse de Mékonis ce matin. On n'a toujours pas retrouvé Monado, mais c'est surement parce qu'elle est tombée dans la mer primordiale. Quant aux êtres de Bionis, ils ont dû être désintégrés.

Personne ne peut échapper au Facia de jade.

Soudain, plusieurs bruits de métal s'élèvent de l'étage inférieur. Que se passe-t-il ?

En descendant pour voir ce qui peut pousser ses subordonnés à faire autant de bruit, le facia tombe sur des personnes qu'il ne pensait pas être encore en vie : le groupe de Monado.

« Attention ! Un facia !

\- Fiora ! Avec moi !

\- D'accord ! Reyn, protège Shulk ! »

Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? Et comment ont-ils pu traverser l'usine principale aussi vite et sans se faire repérer ? On aurait oublié de le prévenir ?

Le facia est si surpris par la situation, qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite en voyant une unité centrale de facia et un homz brun lui foncer dessus, si bien que leurs trois lames s'abattent sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le réflexe d'interposer son marteau.

« Bien joué ! »

Ce homz brun… Ça doit être lui qui a repoussé les mékons il y a un an, celui qu'on appelle « le bourreau ». Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à se battre ? Est-ce qu'il aurait… peur ?

Une lame s'abat sur son coude gauche, endommageant grandement l'articulation. Pendant ce temps, deux autres lames lui tranchent la main droite, l'empêchant d'utiliser son marteau. Ses canaux de transmission de fluide vital sont rompus.

« Ne tuez pas l'homz dedans !

\- Oui, Shulk. On le désactive et c'est tout.

\- Il a pas l'air très fort en plus. Ça devrait pas poser de problème. »

Soudain, un violent coup de massue vient le frapper dans le dos, le faisant basculer vers l'avant. Un autre coup au niveau du pied le fait chuter sur le ventre. L'huile sanglante qui coulait dans ses canaux vitaux se répand sur le sol. Tandis qu'il essaie de se relever, la femme au trois-quarts machine émet une violente décharge électrique, le désorientant.

Il ne sait plus ce qu'il se passe. Tout est flou et lumineux autour de lui. Il sent son huile se répandre autour de lui à mesure que ses veines de métal se vident.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça doit se finir comme ça ? Il n'a… il n'a jamais voulu se battre…

Une silhouette munie d'une longue arme se dessine difficilement devant ses yeux. Cette image… Il s'en souvient… Il a déjà vécu ça… Il est déjà mort une fois.

« Game over… » lance la silhouette.

L'instant d'après, une détonation retentit. Une balle vient de lui exploser en pleine tête, ne laissant du facia qu'une carcasse gisante, au milieu d'une mare d'huile sanglante.

* * *

**Huile sanglante :** _Liquide rouge sang. On prétend qu'il coule dans les veines des Mékons._


	240. Bleu d'Eryth (Agniratha)

Un pilier est activé. Il en reste trois.

Alors que le groupe se dirige vers le pilier de Cleas en empruntant une voie en contrebas de la route principale pour moins attirer l'attention, ils passent à côté d'un immense télessia pétrifié. Il est si grand qu'il peut remplacer le pont qui s'est effondré juste à côté de lui. A vrai dire… il est fort probable que ce télessia soit la cause de l'effondrement du pont.

Melia observe le monstre de pierre avec tristesse.

On raconte que les télessias viennent de la mer d'Eryth. Que dans la bataille légendaire entre les deux titans, ils étaient le bouclier de Bionis, ses fervents défenseurs… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce sont en réalité eux qui se sont lancés à l'assaut de Mékonis.

Ce massacre qu'elle a vu dans la salle des archives… elle ne peut pas le sortir de son esprit. En tant que future impératrice de la mer d'Eryth, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de cet évènement.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'est approchée d'une des trois têtes de la créature pétrifiée. Dans sa bouche, elle voit une chose qui lui transperce le cœur : une planche de bois bleu venant d'une espèce d'arbre propre à la mer d'Eryth. Ce bois, c'est le même que celui de la table qu'elle avait dans le jardin de sa villa à l'époque où sa mère était en vie. Elle se revoit encore manger avec elle dans la chaleur du milieu de la journée, une fine brise faisant flotter les cheveux de sa mère.

Tout semblait… si simple… Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des Mékons. Elle n'avait pas à porter le deuil de ses parents. Elle n'était pas tourmentée par ses sentiments. C'était… une autre époque. Elle aimerait tellement…

Mais elle n'a pas le droit de baisser les bras ! De nombreuses personnes comptent sur elle. Pas seulement son peuple, mais aussi tous ceux de Bionis, et à présent, les Machinas aussi. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, elle veut s'assurer que l'Histoire ne se répète jamais.

Jamais plus la différence n'engendrera la violence ! Elle en a trop souffert durant sa jeunesse. Non, durant toute sa vie. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert de sa différence. Les autres sang-mêlés, les Nopons, les Machinas…

Elle récupère la planche dans la bouche du télessia, pose une main dessus et ferme les yeux.

Sur cette planche, qu'elle gardera toute sa vie auprès d'elle pour se souvenir de ce serment, sur ce « bleu d'Eryth », symbole à ses yeux d'une vie paisible et agréable, loin de la violence de la guerre, elle jure de toujours œuvrer pour l'entente entre les différents peuples de ce monde, afin que tous puissent jouir d'une vie paisible jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

…

Elle se sent prête à guider son peuple.

* * *

**Bleu d'Eryth :**_ Planche de la mer d'Eryth. Melia était mélancolique en la baptisant._


	241. Myrtille juteuse (Agniratha)

Deux piliers sont à présent activés. Prochaine étape : le pilier de Dios.

Alors que le groupe avance au pas de course, Sharla remarque Shulk et Fiora discuter avec entrain. En fait, on dirait plutôt que Fiora rigole de la maladresse de Shulk qui voulait essayer de manger quelques myrtilles beaucoup trop juteuses tout en courant, ce qui s'est fini par un vêtement teinté de bleu marine et des doigts collants. Malgré la scène comique, le rire de Fiora est très doux, presque compatissant, mais surtout, empli d'affection.

Elle a du mal à l'admettre… mais ils formeraient un beau couple, eux aussi.

Elle reste persuadée que Melia et Shulk iraient parfaitement bien ensemble, mais elle doit bien admettre que Fiora et Shulk aussi. Mais que faire, alors ? Elle veut toujours apporter son soutien à Melia… mais aussi à Fiora. Devrait-elle en aider une plus que l'autre ? Non… elle aurait l'impression de les trahir.

Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux laisser les choses se faire, après tout. Oui… Elle va rester spectatrice. Ce sera mieux comme ça.

Peu importe qui décrochera le cœur de Shulk, elle sera heureuse pour elle.

* * *

**Myrtille juteuse :**_ Juteuse à souhait. Un vrai délice._


	242. Nuit dramatique (Agniratha)

Il ne reste à présent qu'un seul pilier à activer : le pilier de Helas.

Étrangement, les mékons postés dans la capitale ne semblent pas se masser au niveau du pilier pour les empêcher de l'activer. En fait, ils poursuivent leur ronde comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être ont-ils prévu de leur barrer la route au niveau du transporteur ?

Tout ceci perturbe Dunban. Il s'attendait à devoir combattre une horde de mékons pour activer le dernier pilier. Ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille…

« Hé ! Dunban ! lui lance Reyn.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as vu ce truc ? »

Le roux lui tend une sorte de pic de métal bardé de piques et duquel sortent des fils électriques. Il ressemble un peu aux armes qui sont fixées à certains mékons en guise de bras, mais celui-ci est plus petit.

Pourquoi il lui montre ça maintenant ? L'heure n'est pas vraiment à l'émerveillement devant diverses drôleries. Son insouciance est navrante…

« Ça va, Dunban ? lui demande Reyn.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répond le héros des Homz.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Les mékons agissent comme si ils ne savaient pas qu'on est ici. C'est étrange…

\- On est peut-être au top de la discrétion ?

\- Tu le crois sérieusement ?

\- En vrai… nan. Moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre. J'veux dire… On est quand même dans leur capitale et ils calculent rien ? C'est un peu gros. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'ils veulent nous tomber dessus à un moment où on s'y attend pas… »

Tiens ? Reyn qui fait preuve de sérieux ? C'est assez rare pour le souligner. Cette aventure l'a vraiment changé…

« Je compte sur toi pour rester sur tes gardes, finit par dire Dunban. Tu dois protéger Shulk, mais n'oublie pas qu'on compte tous sur toi.

\- … Je sais, Dunban. »

Quelque chose flotte dans l'air. Quelque chose d'impalpable, mais qui donne à la capitale une atmosphère solennelle. Reyn le ressent au plus profond de son corps alors qu'il serre son composant mékon dans sa main : Un combat d'une ampleur sans précédente se profile.

Reyn sent que ce soir verra se dérouler un combat qui changera la face du monde. Cette nuit sera… dramatique… Il le sent.

* * *

**Nuit dramatique :** _Reyn a baptisé ce composant à l'aspect dangereux d'un air sérieux._


	243. Criquet électrique (Agniratha)

Malgré une présence mékonite légèrement plus importante sur le dernier pilier, le groupe parvient à le gravir sans mal et à l'activer. Les sept amis se dirigent à présent vers la terrasse des prières, l'endroit où se trouve le transporteur devant les mener à Eghil.

La traversée du quartier administratif se fait sans mal et les quelques mékons qui y sont stationnés sont rapidement balayés par la puissance combinée des sept amis.

Le transporteur, quant à lui, n'est nullement gardé. Les seuls individus qui s'y trouvent sont quelques criquets électriques, ce qui n'échappe pas à Riki, qui s'empresse de venir à leur rencontre tandis que Dunban jette des regards inquiets aux alentours.

Les insectes bondissant ont toujours fasciné Riki. Comment de si petites créatures peuvent sauter aussi haut ?

Il se rappelle encore l'époque où il essayait de les imiter, quand il était jeune. Il voulait sauter aussi haut qu'un criquet véniel. Il était sur le point d'y arriver, quand son père lui a fait remarquer qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que le criquet, et qu'un saut d'un mètre pour le criquet représente un saut d'une trentaine de mètres pour le minipon qu'il était.

Cette remarque aurait pu le démoraliser, si son père n'avait pas ajouté ces mots qui résonnent encore en lui après toutes ces années :

« Riki doit bien regarder tout le monde. Gens, animaux, insectes… tous ont petit truc qui les rend géniaux. Est pas toujours bonne idée de piquer trucs qui rendent gens géniaux, mais Riki peut prendre exemple et devenir plus fort. Si Riki trouve criquet super parce que saute super haut, alors Riki s'entraine pour sauter plus haut possible. Mais Riki pas oublier criquet est maître du saut. Est pas grave si Riki égale pas maîtrise du saut de criquet, important est comment saut de Riki a progressé grâce à observation de criquet. »

L'observation. Ça a toujours été la réponse de son père en toute situation…

De leur côté, les criquets commencent à être indisposés par la présence du nopon et se voient contraints d'utiliser leur botte secrète. Ils se concentrent, puisent en eux une impressionnante quantité d'énergie, et crache quelques pépites de fer en direction de l'intrus.

« Attention ! » crie Shulk en se précipitant vers le nopon.

En arrivant à son niveau, il abat Monado sur une boule d'énergie qui fonçait à grande vitesse sur le nopon.

L'instant d'après, le Facia de jade les survole avant de se poser sur la terrasse des prières, flambant neuf et prêt à se battre.

* * *

**Criquet électrique :**_ Capable de cracher du fer, au prix d'un effort épuisant._


	244. Fraisia ciste (Agniratha)

Après plusieurs longues minutes de combat, une intense vague d'énergie émane de l'homz mécanisée et vient s'abattre sur lui.

Il sent… quelque chose en lui. Sa tête. Elle lui fait horriblement mal. C'est comme si une quantité incroyable d'informations affluaient dans son cerveau. Il voit… des gens. Beaucoup de gens. Et des lieux. Des lieux très différents.

Son cerveau est assaillit de toutes parts par des informations multiples.

Une ville en feu. Une odeur bestiale. Une plaie béante. Les rires d'un jeune garçon. Des soldats. Une brise sur son visage. Du sang. Une odeur de poudre à canon. Un jus amer en bouche. Des coups de feu. Des fourmillements d'extase. La voix d'un vieux mentor. Une odeur parfumée et florale. La chaleur d'un canon de fusil. La lumière tamisée d'une chambre. L'air vicié et étouffant d'une mine. Le visage béat d'une femme aux cheveux en bataille. Son nom, prononcé par un garçon enjoué, puis crié par des soldats, puis susurré par une voix féminine. La façade de sa maison. L'odeur du métal de son fusil. Une bague passée à son doigt. Un fusil offert par son père. La cacophonie d'une bataille contre les mékons. Le poids d'une tête reposant sur son torse. L'odeur des clématites esprits. Les yeux… de sa fiancée.

Soudain, une explosion l'expulse hors de son facia, le projetant au sol. Sa joue est caressée par les pétales d'une fraisia ciste.

Un toucher délicat et apaisant… Les informations qui affluent dans sa tête se font moins nombreuses et plus éparses, si bien qu'un souvenir finit par prendre le dessus.

C'était à son retour de la bataille de la vallée de l'Épée. Son premier moment de détente à son retour. Il était allongé dans un champ d'orchidées elegensias aux côtés de sa bien-aimée. Les pétales des fleurs lui caressaient le visage, mais pas aussi bien que la jeune femme dont il était amoureux.

Cette jeune femme… Il se souvient enfin de son visage… Il se souvient enfin d'elle.

Des larmes perlent au coin de son œil organique alors qu'il murmure le nom de celle qu'il a tant souffert d'avoir oublier.

« Sharla… »

* * *

**Fraisia ciste :**_ Ressemble à une fleur d'améthyste. Ses pétales ont un pouvoir apaisant._


	245. Insecte ciseau (Agniratha)

L'heure du face-à-face avec Monado est enfin arrivée. Le Facia de jade aura tout de même réussit à les ralentir un peu.

L'héritier de Zanza s'avance d'un pas décidé. Lorsqu'il sera face à lui, il donnera l'ordre à ses mékons d'emprunter le transporteur pour prendre les habitants de Bionis en tenaille. Ils foncent tête baissée dans son piège, comme de vulgaires insectes en quête d'un avenir radieux chimérique viennent se brûler les ailes sur une lampe à éther.

Un insecte aux larges mandibules noires vient se poser dans son champ de vision, lui arrachant un rire nerveux.

Des insectes brandissant des lames pour donner une illusion de sens à leur existence, voilà qui ressemble bien à ce qu'ils sont. Ils n'ont été conçus que pour servir Bionis. Ils n'existent que pour nourrir Bionis. C'est là leur seule raison d'être, leur seul but.

Vanea ne parvient pas à saisir ce fait pourtant fondamental. Nous avons été créés par dame Meïnas pour vivre notre vie comme nous l'entendions et pour lui tenir compagnie. Les êtres de Bionis ont été conçus comme des réservoirs d'énergie. Ils n'ont aucun avenir.

Ils sont aussi ridicules que ces insectes noirs qui exhibent leurs lames comme s'ils clamaient prendre en main leur destin à la seule force de leurs armes. Ils ne peuvent se soustraire à leur destinée.

Le fait qu'ils nous ressemblent n'y change rien. Tôt ou tard, leur destin les rattrapera et Bionis les dévorera.

Si nous ne les tuons pas, Bionis le fera, avant de tourner sa lame vers nous.

Nous n'avons… aucune alternative. Ceux qui sont partis ne pourront reposer en paix qu'une fois Bionis détruit.

L'insecte ciseau s'envole à l'approche des sept individus venus de Bionis.

« Te voilà enfin, héritier de Monado. »

* * *

**Insecte ciseau :**_ Possède des princes géantes qu'il huile avec ses sécrétions._


	246. Arbre éternel (Agniratha)

Au pied de la statue de Meïnas, le combat fait rage. Les sept amis se trouvent encerclés d'une part par Eghil, qui est loin d'être sans défense, même sans son facia, et d'autre part par des renforts mékonites qui ne semble pas se tarir.

Le champ de bataille, vaste et dégagé, renforce l'avantage dû à la supériorité numérique des machines. Seuls quelques arbres bordant le sanctuaire de Meïnas donnent un peu de relief, mais ne semblent pas offrir de couvert satisfaisant.

Pendant que Shulk fait face au maître de Mékonis, les autres tentent de contenir du mieux qu'ils peuvent la marée de mékons qui fond sur eux. Trois groupes de deux personnes se sont naturellement formés.

Malgré ses blessures récentes, Reyn parvient à arrêter de nombreux mékons à l'aide de son bouclier, si bien que des deux, c'est le bouclier qui risque le plus de ployer sous les assauts répétés des machines. Pour les machines, le bouclier du roux est un véritable mur qu'elles ne parviennent pas à traverser. Elles abattent leurs lames sur l'homz roux, sans parvenir à percer sa défense, avant de recevoir une balle de plein fouet dans leurs systèmes vitaux, les faisant s'écrouler au sol.

Avec l'aide de Reyn, Sharla fait un véritable carnage. Remotivée par ses retrouvailles avec Gadolt, elle fait pleuvoir une averse de balles sur les machines bloquées par Reyn avec une précision redoutable. Les mékons sont dans l'incapacité de vaincre ce tandem redoutable. Ils tentent bien de tirer sur la médecin à distance, mais elle se révèle être bien trop agile et évite avec aisance la quasi-totalité des tirs, et lorsqu'ils cherchent à se rapprocher, le roux les assomme aussitôt avec son bouclier.

Si Reyn et Sharla empêchent les mékons de progresser grâce aux capacités défensives sans précédent de Reyn, aidé par Sharla qui réduit le nombre d'ennemis qui le ciblent, la méthode de Fiora et Melia est beaucoup plus offensive. Aidée par l'éther des éléments de Melia, Fiora tranche les machines à tout va.

Melia a très vite compris que la plus grande force de Fiora, c'est son agilité, couplée à son corps mécanique qui lui permet d'encaisser ou de bloquer même les plus violentes des attaques, c'est pourquoi elle use de son esprit du vent pour la rendre encore plus rapide et de son esprit de la terre pour la renforcer encore plus.

Grâce à cette aide, Fiora abat ses lames sur ses ennemis avec une telle vélocité que les machines ne parviennent pas à l'encercler. Elle est comme plongée dans une furie bestiale. Une seule chose compte à ses yeux : protéger Shulk en éliminant toutes les machines qui voudraient l'approcher. Cet état d'esprit téméraire lui vaut à quelques reprises de se faire encercler. Fort heureusement, Melia veille au grain et lorsque cela arrive, des esprits de foudre et de feu viennent briser la fragile formation qui commence à se former autour de l'homz mécanisée.

De l'autre côté de la ligne de front, Dunban et Riki sont dos-à-dos, chacun couvrant les arrières de l'autre, si bien que les machines ne parviennent pas à les approcher sans recevoir un coup de lame leur arrachant un membre ou leur transperçant le corps ou un coup de masse leur broyant les circuits.

Si les machines restent à distance et tentent de les contourner, le petit nopon les surprend en les brûlant ou les gelant à distance, voir même en les endormant par moment, permettant à Dunban de fondre sur eux rapidement à la moindre occasion pour les éliminer.

Quand les machines parviennent à les séparer, l'homz parvient toujours à se frayer un chemin vers son ami en abattant ses lames avec une vélocité rappelant un ouragan, tandis que le nopon encaisse les différentes attaques sans mal grâce à son épaisse fourrure avant de rendre les coups avec violence.

Les tirs d'énergie fusent à travers le cloître de Meïnas, s'écrasant parfois sur les quelques arbres qui habillent le sanctuaire. Les mêmes arbres qui ont vécu l'assaut d'Agniratha par des télessias plusieurs millénaires auparavant. Ces arbres, condamnés à vivre à jamais, insensibles aux altérations extérieures, capables de se déformer à souhait pour ne jamais être blessés, revivent la violence du combat entre Bionis et Mékonis, comme si les millénaires n'avaient en rien apaisé la haine entre les deux titans.

Aux pieds des arbres, les carcasses de machines s'entassent. Malgré tous leurs efforts, les six amis perdent petit à petit du terrain, mais fort heureusement, les renforts mékonites s'essoufflent et après de très longues minutes de combat éreintant, seul reste des machines d'Eghil un immense amas de carcasses métalliques recouvrant le sol du cloître de Meïnas, lui donnant d'avantage l'allure d'une décharge que d'un lieu saint.

La défaite de ses mékons ne démoralise cependant pas Eghil qui, bien heureux d'avoir réussi à grandement affaiblir ses opposants tout en tenant tête au porteur de Monado, appelle son facia doré pour finir le combat. Une fois à bord de son facia, le maître de Mékonis lance une violente onde de choc qui cloue le groupe de Monado au sol sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire.

Le moment est venu d'en finir définitivement.

Yaldabaoth lève sa main droite au ciel en préparant son ultime attaque tandis que la voix d'Eghil s'élève :

« Prépare-toi à mourir, Shulk… Non… Zanza ! »

* * *

**Arbre éternel :** _Un arbre malléable génétiquement modifié pour ne jamais se dégrader._


	247. Campanule cristal (Agniratha)

Les sept amis ne doivent leur survie qu'à l'intervention de Meïnas. Ne souhaitant pas engager le combat contre celle qu'il considérait autrefois comme sa déesse mais qui vient de le trahir en se ralliant à ses ennemis, Eghil choisit de se rendre dans le centre de Mékonis, laissant les êtres de Bionis gésir parmi les carcasses de machines qui jonchent le sanctuaire de Meïnas.

Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Riki, Melia et Fiora se relèvent avec difficulté. Ils sont à bout de forces, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se reposer : la ville d'Agniratha commence à trembler. Plusieurs structures de métal aux quatre coins de la ville s'illuminent progressivement, comme si elles étaient parcourues par un courant électrique.

« Nous devons fuir ! s'écrie Shulk. Sortons d'ici ! La ville entière va s'effondrer ! »

Les secousses se font de plus en plus violentes et la lumière émanant des piliers de métal de plus en plus intense. Pour Gadolt non plus, ça ne fait aucun doute : il faut sortir Sharla d'ici.

Son facia est extrêmement abimé, mais il a quand même pu s'en servir pour éliminer quelques mékons qui voulaient voler au secours d'Eghil. Le problème, c'est qu'il est maintenant au pilier de Cleas. Il n'aura jamais le temps de retourner à la terrasse des prières avant que Sharla n'y passe. Sa seule chance de l'aider à s'enfuir, c'est de la retrouver sur le chemin.

Il doit se dépêcher !

Un immense pilier de métal au centre de la capitale mékonite semble accumuler l'énergie émanant des différentes structures de métal disséminées dans la ville. Il brille d'une lueur aveuglante, si bien qu'il semble prêt à déverser une impressionnante quantité d'énergie dans les environs.

Malgré ce signe présageant du cataclysme imminent, Agniratha est sereine. Les rues restent calmes et désertes. Le vrombissement s'élevant des piliers n'est entaché par aucun cri de panique. L'air est aussi pur que n'importe quel autre jour. Une douce brise souffle sur les habitations délabrées. Les fleurs dansent comme à leur habitude.

Agniratha est prête à subir une nouvelle catastrophe.

A l'image des campanules cristal ayant fleuri ça et là et qui attendent paisiblement d'être balayées, Agniratha savoure les quelques minutes qu'il lui reste.

Soudain, le vent tombe. Les fleurs cessent de danser. Comme si la ville entière retenait sa respiration.

Après quelques instants, le pilier central décharge son énergie dans une explosion de lumière, détruisant Agniratha en même temps que son souffle arrache tous leurs pétales aux campanules cristal, ne laissant après elle qu'un champ de ruines dans lequel virevoltent quelques pétales cristallins semblables à de fines lamelles de quartz violet.

* * *

**Campanule cristal :** _Ses pétales de quartz s'envolent élégamment lorsqu'on la cueille._


	248. Betterave dorée (Bras)

Un bon repas, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Riki pour récupérer un peu. Entre l'explosion d'Agniratha, l'intervention de Gadolt, cette drôle de boule d'énergie rouge qui les a fait flotter au-dessus du vide, le réveil de Mékonis, la chute sur le pont du Junks, l'arrivée d'Alvis et Dickson, son opération pour replacer les os de son aile gauche pour qu'il se ressoudent correctement et surtout l'interminable discussion sur comment arrêter Eghil, il n'a pas trouvé une minute pour avaler quelque chose.

Heureusement, les machinas se sont souvenus du dernier repas qu'ils ont fait pour le nopon et ont prévu bien plus à manger pour cet… estomac sur pattes.

Pendant qui Riki dévore tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, surtout ces betteraves tellement savoureuses, Shulk est dubitatif :

« On ne devrait pas plutôt se lancer à la poursuite d'Eghil ? demande-t-il.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire, p'tit génie ? lance Dickson. Tu sais traverser les murs ?

\- Non, mais…

\- La seule façon que nous ayons pour pénétrer dans le centre de Mékonis, c'est de passer par le système de ventilation, réexplique Vanea. Et nous ne pourrons y accéder qu'avec le Junks et une fois que ses canons seront prêts.

\- T'as pas écouté pendant le briefing ? lance Reyn.

\- Si, mais… répond Shulk.

\- Moi je le comprends, répond Sharla, extrêmement énervée. Je meurs d'envie de lui flanquer mon poing dans la figure !

\- Vous aurez tout le loisir de le faire demain, répond Alvis. Je sais que c'est frustrant de devoir attendre, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative.

\- Sans compter qu'une nuit de repos vous fera le plus grand bien, ajoute Linada. Les canons du Junks ne seront chargés que dans une dizaine d'heures, un peu moins. Vous devriez profiter de ce temps pour vous reposer.

\- Je sais, répond Shulk, mais ça va être difficile.

\- On est sûrs que Mékonis ne va pas attaquer avant qu'on arrive ? demande Fiora, inquiète.

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Eghil il y a quelques années, il faut environ une demi-journée à Mékonis pour s'habituer à l'éther, répond Vanea.

\- En gros, va falloir se bouger une fois qu'on sera là-bas, résume Reyn.

\- Mais pour l'heure, il nous faut attendre, ajoute Melia.

\- Ha ha ha ! rigole Mikol. La stratégie la plus rapide, c'est d'attendre !

\- Il ne sert à rien de foncer tête baissée, ajoute Dunban. Être trop téméraire, c'est risquer de finir en bière. »

A ces mots, Shulk, Reyn, Fiora, Sharla, Melia et même Riki arrêtent de manger pour fixer Dunban.

« Est-ce vraiment vous qui venez de nous suggérer de ne point être téméraires ? demande Melia au héros des Homz.

\- J'ai pas halluciné, hein ? demande Reyn. Il a bien dit ça.

\- En gros, il ne faut pas faire comme toi, lance Fiora à son frère.

\- Je suis téméraire, moi ? s'étonne Dunban.

\- Dundun est définition de quoi est téméraire, répond Riki en recommençant à manger.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Foncer en plein dans un tas de mékons tout seul en plein territoire ennemi alors que tout l'monde bat en retraite, t'appelles ça comment, toi ? lance Dickson.

\- Ainsi, il était déjà comme ça il y a un an, souligne Melia.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça, soupire Fiora.

\- Elles ne sont pas mauvaises ces betteraves, lance Dunban dans l'espoir de changer de sujet, n'aimant pas être le centre de la discussion. Un peu sucrées, mais très bonnes. Tu en penses quoi, Fiora ? »

Elle a toujours détesté quand il fait ça. Depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, quand une discussion ne lui plait pas, il la dévie en parlant d'autre chose et lui demande de le suivre. Elle ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où elle n'a pas pu aller au bout d'une idée à cause de ça, sans compter toutes les fois où les gens l'ont regardée de travers pour avoir participé au changement de conversation.

Mais depuis quelques temps, elle a trouvé une sorte de parade. S'il veut changer de sujet de conversation, il va être servi…

« C'est vrai, répond-elle. Elles ont un peu la même tête que les radis krokroks, non ?

\- Tiens, ça me fait penser que tu avais une histoire à nous raconter sur ces radis, se souvient Sharla.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! répond Fiora en faisant mine de s'en souvenir à l'instant. Vous allez voir, elle est très drôle.

\- Je… je dois y aller. » fuit Dunban.

C'est sûr que son image de héros sans peur va en prendre un coup quand Fiora va leur raconter la fois où un groupe de rats de caverne l'a surpris pendant qu'il ramassait des radis krokroks à l'entrée de la grotte de Tephra, lui faisant faire un bon si grand qu'il en est tombé de la falaise. Il a hurlé pendant toute la chute, avant de finir dans l'eau. Il a eu tellement peur qu'il a refusé de quitter la colonie pendant plusieurs jours.

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire à nouveau en se rappelant des détails.

* * *

**Betterave dorée :**_ Cette plante est un must sur Mékonis. Elle est cueillie gelée._


	249. Limace multicolore (Bras)

La nuit a été plutôt bonne, compte tenu des circonstances. Fiora ne sait pas si c'est d'avoir retrouvé le confort d'un lit ou simplement qu'elle était complètement exténuée, mais elle a aussi bien dormi que les nuits précédentes. Cinq heures, précisément.

Non… Elle doit arrêter de se bercer d'illusions. C'est sûrement son nouveau corps qui est à l'origine de son sommeil si précis. Après tout, c'est une machine, et une machine plutôt complexe en plus. Il lui faut sûrement s'éteindre de temps en temps pour faire sa propre maintenance et réparer les bugs.

Elle soupire en s'asseyant au bord du lac du village machina. Le jour commence seulement à poindre et l'air est chargé d'humidité, le moment idéal pour quelques limaces pour partir en quête de cristaux scintillants.

Fiora sourit en voyant ces limaces rivaliser d'originalité pour constamment améliorer leur allure, ou du moins c'est à cela que ça ressemble de son point de vue. La jeune femme se prend alors à se demander si elle aussi ne devrait pas porter quelque chose de plus coloré que les tenues assez basiques qu'on trouve un peu partout à la colonie, avant de soupirer en se rendant compte que ce ne sera plus possible désormais. Avec ce corps grossier, elle a déjà eu du mal à écosser des pois acérolas, alors enfiler un vêtement sans le déchirer…

_Je te demande pardon, Fiora._

Une voix ?! Dans sa tête ?! Mais… elle lui rappelle quelque chose…

_C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé ainsi. Je suis Meïnas._

Meïnas ? Mais oui ! Donc on peut se parler sans ouvrir la bouche ?

_En effet. Il te suffit de penser ce que tu veux dire._

Je vois…

_Je voulais m'excuser de t'imposer tout cela. Nous ne t'avons pas laissé le choix, et te voilà mêlée à nos querelles._

Non, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. Grâce à ce corps, j'ai pu revoir Shulk et les autres.

_Mais ce corps ne te convient pas._

Il n'est pas si désagréable que ça.

_Je peux pourtant sentir ta tristesse…_

… C'est vrai… Nous partageons le même corps après tout…

_Les mortels ne devraient jamais avoir à pâtir des querelles des dieux… Si seulement il pouvait le comprendre…_

Tu sembles profondément aimer ce monde.

_Plus que ce monde, ce sont les êtres qui le peuplent qui méritent d'être aimés. Vous êtes tous si… uniques. A quoi bon créer la vie si on veut à tout prix l'étouffer après ?_

Pardon ?

_Excuse-moi. Je pensais à… un vieil ami…_

Ça devait être quelqu'un d'important… Oups ! Je voulais juste le penser, pas le dire ! C'est… c'est indiscret !

_Ça ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas très facile de parler ainsi, mais je suis trop faible pour pouvoir faire autrement._

C'est pas grave. Je suis contente qu'on puisse parler.

_Moi aussi._

...

…

Tu sais… ça ne me dérange pas que tu utilises mon corps.

_En es-tu bien sûre ?_

Oui. Sans toi… je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde. Et puis… j'ai envie de t'aider.

…

Je veux dire… Tu aimes profondément ce monde. Je le sens. C'est un sentiment très fort. Je… je crois même pouvoir voir ce à quoi tu aspires pour notre futur… Je trouve ça magnifique, et j'ai vraiment envie de le voir se réaliser.

… _Merci beaucoup, Fiora. Je suis vraiment… heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée._

Moi aussi, Meïnas.

_Je vais… te laisser à présent… Je dois me reposer…_

Très bien.

…

Merci encore, Meïnas.

…

Elle est partie.

Fiora reste assise pendant de très longues minutes, contemplant le soleil se lever au-dessus de la muraille qui protège le village.

« Salut, Fiora ! »

Elle sursaute. C'est Shulk qui vient de l'appeler. Il est en train de venir la rejoindre. Elle lui sourit tendrement en se relevant.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demande le jeune homme.

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Étrangement, oui. Je venais te dire que le Junks est prêt à partir.

\- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, alors !

\- Dunban est allé réveiller Riki et… Attends, ce sont des limaces ?! »

Fiora est déconcertée par ce soudain changement de conversation. Elle observe le jeune blond se pencher vers les animaux multicolores qui semblent sur le point de rentrer se cacher sous terre, là où il fera plus frais.

« Heu… oui, finit par répondre Fiora.

\- Elles utilisent les cristaux pour réfléchir les rayons du soleil et se rafraîchir ? C'est super malin. Pourquoi je ne les vois qu'aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu te lèves plus tard, d'habitude, non ?

\- Ah… Peut-être… répond distraitement Shulk.

\- Bon… Je crois qu'on nous attend.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Tu as raison ! »

* * *

**Limace multicolore :** _Cette limace se pare de cristaux, ce qui lui donne un aspect rugueux._


	250. Filament digital (Bras)

Le Junks s'élève dans le ciel avant de se diriger vers Mékonis avec Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Riki, Melia et Fiora à son bord, mais aussi Alvis et Dickson, sans oublier Mikol, Vanea et les machinas chargés des manœuvres de l'impressionnant engin.

« Voilà le comité d'accueil. » marmonne Mikol en voyant approcher un escadron de mékons volants. Il appuie sur un bouton et deux longs bancs sortent des murs de la pièce, un de chaque côté.

« Attachez-vous bien, ça va secouer ! lance Mikol.

\- Laissez le harnais renforcé à la dame hayenthe. » prévient un des copilotes.

Les passagers ont à peine le temps de s'installer sur les bancs que les mékons en face d'eux commencent à ouvrir le feu.

« Je prends les commandes ! lance Mikol. Prenez place aux canons !

\- Bien ! » répond un des machinas chargé des commandes du vaisseau.

Le passage des commandes au chef des Machinas se ressent aussitôt chez les passagers : le Junks accélère brutalement, arrachant un cri de surprise à plusieurs d'entre eux.

Le vaisseau machina vient heurter de plein fouet la première vague de mékons, les faisant exploser, mais un groupe beaucoup plus consistant apparait lorsque le Junks commence à contourner Mékonis pour accéder à son dos.

« Vous voulez jouer à ça, hein ? » marmonne Mikol.

Comme pour lui répondre, les mékons ouvrent le feu et très rapidement le ciel matinal se trouve zébré de tirs d'énergie.

« Accrochez-vous ! » crie Mikol.

Au même moment, le Junks s'incline autour de son axe de roulis et, très rapidement, tous les passagers finissent avec la tête en bas. La figure, bien qu'elle semble particulièrement divertissante pour Mikol, n'a pas pour seul but de retourner l'estomac des passagers, mais bien d'éviter un maximum de tirs ennemis.

« Feu à volonté ! » crie Mikol alors que le Junks termine son tonneau.

Aux rayons d'énergie tirés par les mékons s'ajoutent à présent ceux qui émanent des canons du Junks, bien plus puissants.

De nombreuses explosions résonnent dans le ciel autour de Mékonis. Les rayons d'énergie quadrillent les airs, piégeant le Junks dans un immense labyrinthe à la complexité toujours croissante et aux murs extrêmement dangereux, mais il en faut beaucoup plus pour faire peur à Mikol.

Le Junks virevolte dans le ciel, enchainant les figures de voltige les unes après les autres à une vitesse effrénée tandis que ses canons tirent plusieurs salves destructrices quand les mékons tentent de se regrouper. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, le vaisseau ne peut pas éviter toutes les attaques et plusieurs viennent s'écraser sur son blindage.

« Compte-rendu des dégâts subis, demande Mikol.

\- Dégâts minimes au niveau du blindage sur les deux ailes. Face avant intacte, répond un machina.

\- Pas pour longtemps… » grommelle Mikol en voyant une salve de tirs condensés fondre sur eux.

Le Junks redresse pour essayer d'éviter l'attaque, mais plusieurs tirs viennent s'écraser contre la vitre du cockpit, secouant grandement les passagers.

« Étendue des dégâts ! lance Mikol, ne s'étant pas laissé déstabiliser par l'explosion.

\- La vitre externe est fissurée, répond un machina. Les autres couches n'ont pas été endommagées.

\- C'est quoi ça ?! panique Reyn en remarquant une vive lumière violette clignoter au-dessus de la tête de Dunban, en face de lui.

\- C'est normal, je crois, répond Vanea en tentant de garder son calme malgré les mouvements brutaux du Junks.

\- Ça a pas l'air pourtant ! répond Reyn. C'est super inquiétant ! Hein, Shulk ?! »

Le blond assis à côté de lui ne répond pas. Il est… livide. Comme Melia et Riki en fait…

A côté d'eux, Dunban et Sharla serrent les dents et Alvis… dort ?

Reyn ne peut pas les voir depuis sa position, mais Fiora et Vanea sont aussi paniquées que lui. En fait, il n'y a que Dickson qui s'enthousiasme de cette leçon de voltige.

« C'est juste un filament pour stabiliser le courant, finit par répondre un machina en charge des canons qui a pu jeter un œil entre deux tirs. Son cache a dû sauter lors du choc.

\- Z'êtes sûrs que c'est pas dangereux ?! demande Reyn qui ne parvient pas à se calmer. C'est vachement violet, là !

\- Reyn ! crie Fiora, à bout de nerf. Ferme-la !

\- Mais… tente de se défendre Reyn.

\- Système de ventilation de Mékonis en vue ! lance fermement Mikol pour faire taire tout le monde. Préparez le canon Goliath ! »

Dans une énième figure de voltige, le Junks évite une salve de tirs et se positionne de manière à avancer à grande vitesse vers la bouche d'aération visée.

« Feu ! » ordonne Mikol en conduisant le Junks à toute vitesse vers la future porte d'entrée vers l'intérieur de Mékonis.

Une impressionnante quantité d'énergie émane du bas du Junks et vient s'écraser contre la cible, levant un épais nuage de fumée dans lequel le Junks s'empresse de pénétrer. Si la visibilité extrêmement réduite dans cette fumée fait penser aux passagers que le Junks va heurter Mékonis et ainsi signer leur arrêt de mort (ou du moins le fait-elle penser à ceux qui sont toujours conscients), Mikol ne doute en rien de ses capacités et parvient à pénétrer dans le conduit de ventilation.

« Maintenant ça va devenir sérieux. » marmonne Mikol alors que le Junks file à toute allure sous le feu de nombreux mékons dans cet espace étriqué et obstrué de nombreux piliers de métal.

* * *

**Filament digital :**_ Stabilise la circulation du courant. Émet un halo violet inquiétant._


	251. Scarabée de rosée (Usine)

« Et voilà le travail ! rigole Mikol avec satisfaction alors que le Junks s'immobilise dans une immense bouche d'aération à l'intérieur de Mékonis.

\- Merci pour la course, répond Dickson en se détachant. Tu gères toujours autant, c'était le pied !

\- Sommes-nous arrivés ? demande Alvis en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez que quelques centaines de mètres à faire pour atteindre le centre de Mékonis, répond Mikol. On va vous attendre là et préparer le Junks pour le retour.

\- Parfait, dit Alvis en s'étirant. Mettons-nous en route alors. »

En posant les yeux sur ses compagnons de voyage, il remarque que certains ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme.

« Dame Melia, Shulk, vous allez bien ? » demande-t-il.

Si Shulk lève vaguement la main pour signifier qu'il a besoin de temps pour reprendre ses esprits, Melia ne donne aucun signe de vie. Les autres membres du groupe ne sont pas non plus au mieux de leur forme, à en juger par leur teint blafard.

« Tss… peste Dickson. Faut vous endurcir les gamins. Vous pensez avoir une chance contre Eghil si vous pouvez même pas supporter un p'tit voyage en vaisseau ?

\- Je crois que je me suis désaxé l'épaule… râle Fiora en triturant son bras droit.

\- Père, vous êtes toujours aussi efficace, le félicite Vanea une fois ses émotions calmées.

\- Melia ! s'exclame Sharla en se rendant enfin compte de l'état de la jeune impératrice avant d'accourir vers elle.

\- Tout va bien, Riki ? demande Reyn en voyant le visage blanchâtre du nopon.

\- Beuh… marmonne Riki. Poisson de miam du matin veut retrouver mer…

\- En même temps, on a été sacrément secoués, commente Dunban qui vient seulement de retrouver sa sérénité.

\- Quelle bande de mauviettes, marmonne Dickson.

\- Où suis-je ? demande Melia en finissant par retrouver ses esprits.

\- Dans un centrifugeur… prend le temps de répondre Shulk, malgré ses vertiges.

\- Dans le Junks, à l'intérieur de Mékonis, corrige Dunban.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande Sharla.

\- Je… heu… oui ? Je crois, répond-elle, complètement désorientée.

\- On devrait prendre un peu de temps pour que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions, propose Sharla.

\- Bonne idée… marmonne Fiora, toujours partiellement énervée par le trajet.

\- Où est Riki ? demande Shulk, qui a encore du mal à tenir debout.

\- Comment on défait ce harnais ? marmonne Sharla en essayant de libérer Melia pendant ce temps.

\- Reyn est sorti avec lui pour lui faire prendre l'air. » répond calmement Alvis.

Pendant tout ce temps, Mikol rigole devant cette scène typique de ce qu'il se passe quand des novices de la voltige prennent place à bord de son fidèle Junks. Heureusement que Linada a pensé à mettre un harnais spécial pour la jeune impératrice hayenthe pour atténuer les accélérations qu'elle a subi, sinon elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien…

Dehors, Riki inspire et expire profondément, les yeux rivés sur un point fixe du pont du Junks.

« Ça va mieux ? demande Reyn après quelques instants.

\- Bof bof… répond Riki.

\- Tu regardes un truc précis ?

\- A drôle d'insecte brillant. Riki regarde insecte pour penser à autre chose.

\- T'arrives à voir un insecte d'ici, toi ? Moi je vois qu'un truc qui brille, vaguement.

\- Si veut observer insecte, insecte doit pas partir, donc doit rester loin, donc doit avoir bonne vue. Est parce que Riki aime insecte plus que Reyn que Riki voit plus loin !

\- … Le pire c'est que ça parait presque logique quand tu le dis… Et ton aile, ça va mieux ?

\- Sharla a dit Riki doit garder attelle au moins deux semaines. Riki ose pas toucher…

\- Tu m'étonnes…

\- Insecte bizarre. Moins insecte brille, plus ailes d'insecte comme pattes de Riki quand Riki sort de l'eau. Comment homhomz disent ?

\- Fripées ?

\- Doit être ça…

\- Attends ! T'arrives à voir ses ailes en détail ?! T'as de sacré bons yeux !

\- Est pas Riki qui a bons yeux, est Reyn qui a besoin lunettes.

\- Bah… Je trouve que je vois assez bien comme ça.

\- Orluga a pas besoin arriver à voir si nopon a sac ou pas pour foncer tête la première sur nopon.

\- Que…?! Si tu trouves le temps de me comparer à un orluga, tu dois plus avoir mal au ventre ! J'retourne voir Shulk.

\- Ventre à Riki va mieux. Merci-pon !

\- Ouais, ouais… » marmonne Reyn en rentrant dans le Junks.

* * *

**Scarabée de rosée :** _Luisant de rosée du matin. Une fois séché, il est tout froissé._


	252. Composé blanc (Usine)

Voilà… Tout doucement… Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'insecte. S'il continue à s'approcher lentement et sans bruit, il pourra peut-être lui mettre l'aile dessus.

Soudain, un cri retentit.

Riki se retourne vers le centre du pont du Junks. C'est Shulk ! Il est au sol. Il se tord de douleur et une sorte d'électricité bleue semble parcourir son corps. Il hurle à la mort.

Que faire ?! Son premier réflexe est de se précipiter vers lui, mais il voit bien que tout le monde accourt aussi, dont Sharla qui sera certainement plus à même d'aider le jeune blond.

Comment se rendre utile, alors ? Il sait ! Le corps de Shulk semble parcouru de spasmes, il risque de se cogner la tête par inadvertance. Riki va lui trouver un oreiller !

Le petit nopon se précipite sur le rebord du conduit d'aération et commence à fureter à la recherche de quelque chose d'assez doux et rembourré.

Alors… qu'avons-nous là ? Une plaque de métal… trop rigide. Dessous il y a des mille-pattes… pas assez nombreux et trop mouvants. Une grosse racine à l'odeur sucrée… il en a l'eau à la bouche… Non ! C'est pas le moment ! Une diode… trop petit et trop dur. Une autre plaque… on a déjà dit que c'était pas bon. Un ressort… trop rebondissant. Mais… Cette plaque qu'il vient de jeter avait l'air super douce en fait !

Riki court chercher la dernière plaque qu'il a jetée par-dessus son épaule. Heureusement, elle est tombée sur le pont du Junks. En fait, une partie de la plaque est composée de fourrure, comme si on l'avait collée. C'est ça qu'il lui faut ! Bon… C'est pas très rembourré, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Le nopon se saisit de la plaque de métal à fourrure blanche et accourt vers le jeune homme blond avant de se rendre compte qu'il semble avoir repris le contrôle de son corps. Il arrive trop tard…

Il sourit en voyant que Shulk va mieux. Il va quand même garder cet oreiller de fortune au cas où…

* * *

**Composé blanc :** _Planche semi-mécanique à implants de fourrure douce._


	253. Racine bleue (Usine)

Sur cette passerelle s'étirant à une hauteur vertigineuse au-dessus de l'usine principale, Fiora ferme la marche, pensive.

Ce qui est arrivé à Shulk tout à l'heure était plutôt impressionnant. Il a l'air d'aller bien maintenant, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Monado a déjà failli lui prendre son frère, elle ne supporterait pas qu'elle lui prenne Shulk.

En fait, quelque chose dans cette épée la terrifie. Quand elle a retrouvé Shulk sur le bras gisant, elle était étrangement intimidée par l'épée, mais plus le temps passe, plus elle se sent… menacée ? Peut-être est-ce simplement une réaction naturelle pour une machine de craindre Monado. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un des sentiments de Meïnas… Comme leurs cœurs ne font plus qu'un, c'est très difficile de savoir précisément qui des deux ressent quoi. C'est particulièrement déroutant.

Oulà ! Elle vient de manquer de trébucher. En regardant à ses pieds, elle remarque que c'est une racine assez fine de couleur bleue qui l'a entravée dans ses mouvements. Une racine ? A une telle altitude et sur une aussi mince passerelle ? Les plantes peuvent être de véritables championnes de la survie…

D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemble la plante à qui elle appartient ? Elle a beau chercher, elle ne trouve aucune plante. Les racines donnent l'impression de sortir d'un des tubes composant la passerelle et s'entremêlent autour de son grillage.

En se penchant pour les toucher, elle sent qu'une odeur plutôt sucrée mais discrète émane d'elles. Intriguée, elle en arrache quelques unes et les porte à ses lèvres pour en cueillir quelques gouttes de sève. C'est très sucré, comme l'odeur le laissait supposer, par contre, ça reste extrêmement filandreux. Ça ne conviendra donc ni à Shulk, ni à Dunban, et probablement pas à Melia, peu importe comment elle pourrait les cuisiner.

Elle soupire doucement en se relevant.

Elle va quand même en garder un peu. Elle n'avait jamais vu un aliment comme celui-là et aimerait essayer de voir ce qu'elle peut en tirer.

En regardant devant elle pour voir si elle s'est beaucoup fait distancer par ses amis, elle remarque que Shulk est arrêté au milieu du chemin, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

Il semble en pleine réflexion. Elle s'approche de lui avec délicatesse. Il doit sûrement se tourmenter pour ce qui vient de lui arriver. Il a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que ça venait de Monado, peut-être a-t-il une idée de ce qu'il lui arrive ? Mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature à elle de le forcer à parler, même s'il est dans la nature de Shulk de ne pas vouloir embêter les autres avec ses problèmes ; c'est pourquoi il faut régulièrement lui rappeler qu'il a toujours des amis sur qui il peut compter et avec qui il peut parler.

Fiora arrive près de lui, mais ne l'interrompt pas dans son intense réflexion pour autant. Elle se contente de le fixer avec un regard doux, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire.

Après quelques secondes, Shulk tourne la tête et tombe nez-à-nez avec la jeune femme, qui lui adresse son plus tendre sourire.

« Fiora ! » sursaute le jeune blond.

* * *

**Racine bleue :** _Une racine délicieusement sucrée à l'odeur délicate._


	254. Panthère sacrée (Usine)

La salle du générateur de l'Apocrypha se rapproche, et Sharla a du mal à faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Elle est comme piégée dans un tourbillon de colère, de chagrin, de haine, de désir de vengeance, de douleur et de tant d'autres émotions qu'elle en vient à ne plus savoir ce qu'elle fait ici.

Non ! Elle ne doit pas céder ! Ses amis ont encore besoin d'elle !

Elle se saisit d'un bout de métal qui traine avec un empressement qui n'échappe pas à Dunban.

Focaliser son attention sur quelque chose d'autre. C'est bien la méthode que Dunban a donné à Riki, non ? Alors, que dire de ce bout de métal ? Il est plutôt long et effilé, gris argenté, froid… Et après ? La couleur lui évoque vaguement quelque chose de sacré, mais c'est tout. C'est juste un bout de métal, il n'y a vraiment rien à dire de plus dessus ! Comment elle va pouvoir penser à autre chose avec ce truc ?! C'est stupide comme idée !

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à le lancer, elle remarque que vu sous un certain angle, ce bout de métal ressemble à une panthère. Elle n'en a vu qu'une seule fois, et c'était avec… avec…

Le chagrin revient l'assaillir avec une brutalité qui lui arrache une larme.

Elle doit garder son calme, il en va de sa survie et de celle de ses amis. Non, de celle de tous les gens vivant sur Bionis. Elle… elle n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller aux pleurs. Pas encore. Il lui faut faire face à Eghil. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'Eghil sera stoppé qu'elle pourra… qu'elle pourra porter le deuil de… de…

Elle n'arrive pas à penser à lui sans pleurer. Pourquoi ? C'est pas le moment de flancher ! Pas maintenant !

« Tu veux retourner au Junks ? »

Sharla sursaute en se retournant vers l'origine de la voix. Il s'agit de Dunban. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il poursuit :

« Personne ne t'en voudra si tu te retires, tu sais. On se doute tous de l'état dans lequel tu dois te trouver.

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec nous. Tu peux retourner à la colonie 6 et faire ton deuil. On le comprendra. »

Elle aimerait tellement rentrer, faire son deuil, en finir avec tous ces combats, mais…

« La colonie 6 risque de ne plus exister. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Je dois me battre pour les protéger ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

Dunban sourit devant la détermination de la médecin avant d'ajouter :

« On croirait l'entendre…

\- Hein ?

\- Il n'a jamais vraiment su masquer ses émotions. Tout le monde voyait que la mort des membres de sa section l'affectait tout particulièrement, mais malgré tout, il restait, il combattait, pour protéger ceux qui sont toujours là. En y repensant, je pense que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il est devenu aussi populaire auprès des autres soldats.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- On entendait tous résonner dans nos têtes les voix de ceux qui ont disparu. Des amis pour certains, des parents pour d'autres, parfois même des enfants. Malgré tous nos efforts pour les faire taire, pour donner l'impression que tout allait bien devant les autres, elles revenaient inéluctablement chaque nuit. En fait, elles reviennent encore aujourd'hui…

\- Dunban…

\- Ces voix… nous rendaient chaque jour plus haineux ou plus désespérés, mais pas lui. C'était le seul à avoir le courage et la force de les supporter. Malgré la douleur d'avoir perdu ses amis, il a toujours réussi à garder en tête le plus important : protéger ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. S'il tenait debout malgré toutes ces épreuves, si son regard n'était pas embrumé par la haine, c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais perdu de vue qu'il avait des gens à protéger.

\- Gadolt… »

Elle se souvient du jour où il était revenu de sa première bataille. Ils n'étaient pas encore fiancés à cette époque, mais ils passaient déjà tout leur temps ensemble. Ça lui avait déchiré le cœur de le voir partir au combat, mais le pire c'est qu'à son retour il était complètement différent. Il avait vu la mort en face. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : se venger. Il voulait repartir le plus tôt possible pour massacrer les mékons jusqu'au dernier.

Ce n'est qu'après une longue nuit à parler avec lui qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que se venger ne lui rendrait pas les gens qui sont partis, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Quand elle est allée sur le front à son tour, même si c'était en tant que médecin et non soldate, elle a compris ce qu'il avait dû ressentir ce jour-là, mais elle s'est toujours efforcée de faire passer les vivants avant les morts.

« Il a vécu selon ce principe jusqu'à la fin, ajoute Dunban. Jusque dans ses derniers mots. »

Sharla baisse les yeux en entendant ces mots. Ses derniers mots…

« Tu dois vivre… Sharla… »

Elle serre sa panthère de métal sacrée dans ses mains sur le coup de l'émotion.

Il voulait qu'elle vive… Elle va vivre. Elle va prendre en main son destin. Elle va protéger ceux qu'elle aime !

Les yeux de Sharla se vident de leurs derniers éclats de tristesse pour faire place à une détermination éclatante.

« Je serai digne de lui ! lance-t-elle.

\- Tu l'es déjà. » répond Dunban.

* * *

**Panthère sacrée :**_ Effilée telle une panthère. Sharla lui a donné un nom approprié._


	255. Cafard planeur (Usine)

Quand Shulk et ses amis arrivent enfin dans la salle du générateur Apocrypha, ils sentent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds : Mékonis vient de bouger. Ils n'ont plus une minute à perdre ! Ils doivent détruire le générateur pour débrider Monado et libérer l'accès vers le cœur de Mékonis.

En sentant Shulk et ses amis approcher de lui, le générateur déploie son mécanisme d'autodéfense et attaque les intrus.

Malgré le perfectionnement des mécanismes de défense du générateur, les sept amis parviennent à le détruire rapidement. Après tout, ils ont déjà affronté bien pire...

« Crac badabam boum ! » s'écrie Riki une fois le générateur mis complètement hors service, avant qu'un insecte plus rapide que l'éclair ne lui passe sous le nez, bousculant immédiatement l'ordre des priorités du nopon qui veut à tout prix en savoir plus sur cette créature si rapide.

De son côté, Shulk est plongé dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans son esprit. Il sent le pouvoir de Monado parcourir son corps. Il sent la toute-puissance de la relique remplir son être, comme si Monado était en train de fusionner avec lui. Il ressent sa puissance, une puissance capable de faire plier le destin lui-même. Il ressent les flots d'éther bien plus clairement qu'avant. Il sent qu'il est sur le point de comprendre comment contrôler la toute-puissance de Monado. Non… il _sait_ comment la contrôler. Tout lui vient si naturellement... Il sait que Monado possède trois pouvoirs qu'il n'a pas encore pu utiliser : la Ruine, l'Armure et le Cyclone. Jusqu'ici, il n'a jamais réussi à utiliser les deux premiers, mais maintenant il sait comment faire. Il n'a jamais entendu parler du troisième, mais il lui est venu naturellement. Il se sent comme le véritable héritier de Monado à présent. Il est presque sûr d'entendre la relique lui murmurer quelques mots. Sa voix est encore faible, mais il peut l'entendre. Elle lui dit de prendre en main son destin, que tout ce pouvoir est sien, qu'il peut modeler l'avenir, que personne ne peut l'arrêter…

Tout ce pouvoir lui fait tourner la tête. Il se sent… tout-puissant, invincible, presque… divin.

Il doit se calmer. Ne pas se laisser submerger par tout ce pouvoir. Il lui faut le contrôler pour éviter qu'il le contrôle.

Bien… maintenant, il lui faut le contenir… et… tout insuffler à Monado.

La lame de lumière s'allonge brutalement, atteignant une taille aussi démesurée que le pouvoir qu'elle renferme. Tous les amis de Shulk sursautent devant la démonstration d'un tel pouvoir, à l'exception de Riki qui est bien trop occupé à essayer de capturer du regard les insectes qui virevoltent dans la pièce.

Il faut dire que ces cafards sont si rapides que le simple fait de parvenir à les apercevoir atteste d'une chance incroyable ainsi que d'excellents réflexes opto-cinétiques, si bien que personne n'a jamais réussi à étudier cette espèce, et encore moins à en capturer un individu. Personne ne sait précisément à quoi ils ressemblent. La seule chose qu'on sait d'eux est qu'ils volent à très grande vitesse parmi les machines de Mékonis et qu'ils sont de couleur majoritairement gris sombre. De très nombreuses théories les concernant sont émises par les entomologistes, mais aucune n'a pu être validée à ce jour, faute de pouvoir les observer.

Voilà qui constitue un défi de taille pour Riki, qui ne se lasse pas d'essayer.

« Venez, nous devons stopper Eghil. »

Cette phrase de Shulk tire le nopon de son jeu. Il se retourne vivement vers ses amis et constate qu'ils courent vers un transporteur qui se trouve à l'endroit où était le générateur Apocrypha. Riki les suit sans hésitation, prêt à sauver le monde comme un vrai héropon !

* * *

**Cafard planeur :**_ Insecte mystérieux qui file comme le vent. Son cycle de vie est inconnu._


	256. Mille-pattes prisme (Usine)

Le centre de Mékonis est une immense salle sphérique cerclée par une passerelle circulaire à mi-hauteur, sur laquelle se trouve le transporteur par lequel arrivent Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Riki, Melia, Fiora et Vanea.

L'air y est chargé d'une odeur métallique. Il y flotte une atmosphère lourde et grave. Les murs sont intégralement recouverts d'un matériau de couleur brune qui semble à la pointe de la technologie, parsemé par endroits de quelques scintillements dus à des mille-pattes, rares individus n'ayant pas fui en pressentant la catastrophe imminente.

Il règne ici une ambiance pesante, solennelle. Le combat décisif pour la survie du monde s'apprête à se jouer, et le centre de Mékonis en sera le théâtre.

Au centre de la pièce, Yaldabaoth a fusionné avec un exosquelette mécanique complet, triplant sa taille tout en décuplant sa force. En voyant l'héritier de Zanza arriver, il raffermit sa prise sur son épée, réplique de celle de Mékonis, tandis que la voix d'Eghil s'élève :

« Ainsi, la vermine que vous êtes est enfin arrivée. »

* * *

**Mille-pattes prisme :** _Ses pattes réfléchissantes brillent de mille feux._


	257. Petit ampli bleu (Agniratha)

Dans le centre de Mékonis, le combat fait rage. Malgré la puissance quasi-divine que lui octroie sa fusion avec Mékonis, Eghil peine à vaincre l'héritier de Zanza et ses amis. Leurs attaques sont précises et rapides, même si elles manquent de puissance, et à chaque fois qu'il tente de les attaquer, soit ils parviennent à éviter l'attaque, soit Shulk intervient pour bloquer sa lame.

Bien. Il a assez testé ces vermisseaux. Seul l'héritier de Zanza est capable de lui tenir tête, les autres sont tout juste bons à érafler Yaldabaoth. Il mettra fin à ce combat en un seul coup !

Shulk ressent une sensation familière croître en lui, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Le temps se fige autour de lui et il est transporté dans le ciel, flottant face à Bionis et Mékonis. Le titan métallique fait tournoyer son épée avant de l'abattre avec violence sur le titan organique, le tranchant en deux. Bionis s'affaisse et tombe en morceaux, qui viennent s'abîmer dans la mer originelle en projetant une grosse quantité d'eau dans l'air, et en levant un voile de poussière et d'eau qui masque rapidement le carnage à Shulk.

Après plusieurs minutes, le voile finit par se lever, et Shulk constate avec horreur qu'il ne reste de Bionis que quelques récifs épars perçant difficilement la surface de l'eau.

Un flash de lumière le ramène dans le présent. C'était un avenir proche, très proche. Il faut immédiatement agir, mais comment ? Ils ne parviendront pas à vaincre Eghil en aussi peu de temps !

_Les piliers sont la clé._

Une voix dans sa tête. Celle d'Alvis ? Peu importe ! De quels piliers parle-t-elle ?

En balayant frénétiquement la pièce du regard, Shulk remarque qu'il y a effectivement à présent un pilier à côté du facia d'Eghil, dont le sommet luit d'une lumière bleutée. A quoi sert-il ?

_Ils accumulent de l'énergie pour permettre à Mékonis de frapper Bionis. Il y en a trois._

En effet. Il voit les deux autres. Ils sont régulièrement espacés.

Comment faire ? Il doit occuper Eghil le temps que ses amis se chargent des piliers. Mais pour ça, il va avoir besoin d'utiliser la pleine puissance de Monado. Est-ce que son corps va tenir assez longtemps ? Il n'a pas vraiment le choix…

_Ma puissance est tienne. Use-en à ta guise._

Sa puissance ? Est-ce la voix de Monado ? Peu importe, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

« Il faut détruire les trois piliers ou Mékonis va tuer Bionis ! crie Shulk.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclament ses amis.

\- Formez trois groupes de deux et prenez-en chacun un ! Je retiens Eghil.

\- Vous n'aurez jamais le temps, lance Eghil.

\- Compte pas là-dessus ! crie Reyn en courant vers un pilier aux côtés de Fiora.

\- On va prendre en main notre futur ! lance Dunban en se dirigeant vers un autre aux côtés de Sharla.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! assure Melia en courant vers le troisième aux côtés de Riki.

\- Monado ! Prête-leur ta puissance ! » crie Shulk en levant l'épée de lumière vers le ciel. Une vive lumière émane d'elle et vient envelopper les six amis, décuplant leurs facultés au combat.

Malgré tout, le premier coup porté aux piliers de métal n'a pas l'effet attendu.

« Ils sont extrêmement solides ! lance Dunban en constatant que son épée n'a pas réussi à le trancher en deux comme il l'espérait. Ne relâchez pas vos efforts ! »

Ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps. L'énergie afflue depuis les piliers à grande vitesse, comme l'indique la lumière de plus en plus vive qui émane des petits amplis bleus à leurs sommets.

« Pourquoi ça fait cette lumière ? demande Reyn en frappant son pilier.

\- C'est pas le moment de demander pourquoi ! Frappe ! » crie Fiora.

* * *

**Petit ampli bleu :** _Cet ampli émet une lumière bleue. Ne demandez pas pourquoi !_


	258. Boulon précieux (Agniratha)

Dans les restes du générateur Apocrypha, Dickson fouille en râlant. Après tout, c'est la seule chose qu'il peut faire pour oublier qu'il pourrait être ailleurs en train de se battre. Mais bon… il n'a pas le choix.

Après avoir jeté par-dessus son épaule de nombreux morceaux de métal aux tailles et fonctions diverses, il s'arrête sur un étrange boulon.

C'est quoi cette tête bizarre ? On dirait une rose des vents, ou un truc dans le genre… On peut vraiment utiliser ce truc pour fixer quelque chose ? Quel genre de clef il faut utiliser pour s'en servir ? Encore un de ces trucs qui se veulent plus « fun » que pratique ! Tu parles d'une idée à la c…!

« Le mystère est-il percé ? lui demande Alvis.

\- Hein ? demande Dickson en se retournant.

\- Sait-on comment ce générateur parvenait à contrer Monado ?

\- Ah ! Ça ! Ouais. Il générait des vagues d'éther opposées à celles de Monado.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit aussi simple que ça…

\- Nan, c'est pas aussi fastoche. C'est juste l'idée de base, mais faut plein d'autres trucs pour que ça colle. Et pis ça marche de moins en moins bien à force que Monado s'éloigne.

\- Doit-on craindre qu'une autre telle machine puisse voir le jour ?

\- On s'en fout. Plus rien peut l'arrêter maintenant. »

Alvis se mure dans le silence. Dickson n'a jamais réussi à le cerner vraiment. Il est toujours à faire des messes basses avec un air de dire qu'il en sait toujours plus que tout le monde.

Bah ! C'est pas son boulot de réfléchir. Lui, il se bat. Et niveau action, il va pas tarder à être servi !

« Y z'en sont où à ton avis ? demande-t-il au devin.

\- Difficile à dire…

\- A quoi elles te servent tes visions, alors ?

\- L'avenir est… particulièrement fluctuant. Il m'est difficile de dire ce qu'il va se passer à partir d'ici.

\- Tss… Faut tout faire soi-même !

\- Il semblerait cependant que Mékonis se soit un peu calmé.

\- Ouais… Y bouge presque plus…

\- Mais Bionis ne s'est pas éveillé pour autant…

\- Y z'en mettent du temps ! »

Dickson serre le boulon dans sa main sous le coup de l'énervement, à moins que ce ne soit de l'impatience.

Ce petit morveux a toujours été trop tendre. S'il avait pas retrouvé cette gamine, il aurait déjà tué Eghil depuis un bail. Faut toujours tout faire soi-même !

« J'vais leur filer un coup d'main.

\- Le combat devrait être fini, à présent.

\- Raison de plus. »

Dickson jette le boulon qu'il gardait dans sa main par-dessus son épaule et traverse le transporteur.

Dans le centre de Mékonis, Shulk est sur l'épaule du facia d'Eghil. Il a tranché la tête du facia et tend la main vers le chef de Mékonis.

Il n'apprendra jamais… Les habitants de Bionis et ceux de Mékonis main dans la main, souhaitant vivre en paix jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Quelle naïveté écœurante…

Alors qu'Eghil approche sa main de celle de Shulk, une détonation résonne dans la salle, et le porteur de Monado chute lourdement au sol, une balle logée dans la poitrine.

« Tu viens de commettre une erreur, sale morveux. » lance Dickson, à la surprise générale.

C'est aux dieux de décider du destin de ce monde, pas à eux. L'heure du réveil du seigneur Zanza a sonné !

* * *

**Boulon précieux :** _Un boulon à tête élégante. Il semble amusant à visser._


	259. Souris filaire (Usine)

Zanza est éveillé. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais elle pensait avoir plus de temps.

Fiora tient Shulk dans ses bras. Elle a besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ça tombe bien : elle aussi a besoin de temps pour puiser un maximum de forces dans sa Monado, et Zanza et Dickson semblent bien trop occupés à expliquer leur plan pour les attaquer tout de suite.

Zanza a toujours été très imbu de sa personne, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. C'est ce qui lui a valu son emprisonnement il y a plusieurs millénaires. Il oublie qu'il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir contrôler le futur.

Tandis que Zanza et Dickson poursuivent leur monologue, une jeune souris grise s'approche avec curiosité de Fiora, qui laisse reposer la tête de Shulk sur ses genoux, immobile.

Il y a une chose qui perturbe Meïnas : Zanza habite le corps de Shulk depuis que les Homz ont trouvé Monado. Ça fait combien de temps ?

_Quatorze ans._ lui répond Fiora.

Tant que ça ?! Il a eu bien plus de temps qu'elle pour s'éveiller complètement. L'aide de Vanea lui a bien permis de s'éveiller plus vite que prévu, mais Zanza doit avoir accumulé beaucoup plus de puissance qu'elle… Sans compter qu'elle en a beaucoup utilisé ces derniers temps…

Il leur faut gagner du temps. Fiora a besoin de temps pour se remettre de la… disparition de Shulk, et elle, elle doit rassembler un maximum d'énergie pour pouvoir tenir tête à Zanza.

Eghil frappe Zanza. Il ne peut plus attendre.

A l'entente du choc, la souris grise, qui essayait de trouver un câble à ronger sur le corps de Fiora, fuit à toute vitesse, alors que la jeune homz mécanisée reste immobile, les yeux plongés dans le regard sans vie de Shulk.

Il n'aurait pas dû le défier. Il n'a aucune chance. Elle doit se concentrer pour puiser un maximum d'énergie.

A mesure que le combat s'intensifie, elle sent les miettes du pouvoir libéré par Zanza envahir l'air. Elle va s'en servir pour régénérer le sien. A mesure qu'elle absorbe l'éther de son rival éternel, son pouvoir grandit.

Fatalement, Eghil finit par être vaincu, bien trop rapidement, tranché en deux par la lame de lumière de Bionis en même temps que la tête de Mékonis. L'heure du coup fatal sur Mékonis a sonné : Bionis lève son épée de lumière au ciel, imitant le geste de Zanza, et l'abat avec violence en direction de Mékonis.

C'est maintenant ou jamais !

_Je suis prête._ la prévient Fiora.

Meïnas prend le contrôle de leur corps, libère sa Monado et s'envole bloquer l'épée de Zanza.

« Ainsi, tu as enfin libéré ta Monado, lui lance Zanza. Dire que je croyais que tu mourrais avec dignité. »

Elle ne pourra pas le stopper cette fois, elle le sait, mais elle sait aussi que Fiora et ses amis sont assez forts pour lui tenir tête. Il n'a jamais considéré leurs enfants comme ses égaux. Il les a toujours vus comme des êtres interchangeables, existant uniquement pour le servir. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils les ont créés qu'ils ont le droit de les détruire. Il va comprendre la puissance de leur désir de survivre. Une puissance qui dépasse celle des dieux !

* * *

**Souris filaire :**_ Ronge les câbles d'artillerie. Le cauchemar des mécanos._


	260. Plume fortune (Agniratha)

Meïnas s'essouffle. Est-ce vraiment là la seule résistance qu'elle peut lui opposer ? Ridicule !

Si pour les spectateurs le combat aérien est si rapide qu'ils ne peuvent que voir des trainées de lumière dorée et carmin, Zanza est capable de voir très clairement les mouvements de Meïnas. Il fond sur elle avec une détermination sans faille, abattant sa Monado totalement libérée sur le corps mécanique qui sert d'enveloppe à cette déesse de pacotille.

Dire qu'elle s'entête à rester dans ce corps inférieur pour l'affronter. Qu'a-t-elle en tête ? A ce rythme, elle n'a aucune chance.

« La force de leur résistance », hein ? C'est pour lui montrer cette « force » qu'elle le combat dans ce corps ? Rien ne peut surpasser la puissance d'un dieu ! Il en a toujours été ainsi, et ce n'est pas près de changer !

Elle a toujours été du genre à s'enliser dans des questions éthiques qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. C'est lui qui les a créés, leurs vies lui appartiennent, il n'y a rien de plus simple. On ne reproche pas à un enfant de détruire sa construction de jouets s'il en a envie. On ne reproche pas à quelqu'un de raser des arbres sur sa propriété pour construire une maison. On ne reproche pas à un créateur de reprendre ce qu'il a créé. Si elle s'entête à vouloir lui prouver le contraire, alors elle mourra dans ce corps ni organique, ni métallique, symbole évident que ce monde s'écarte du chemin qui lui a été tracé, et qu'il doit être purifié.

Meïnas arrive très vite à bout de forces, et se retrouve projetée contre le haut de la tête de Mékonis. Le choc est violent, mais elle parvient à trouver la force de placer ses deux lames devant elle de sorte à bloquer au dernier moment l'épée de Zanza qui fond sur elle.

Les voilà à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, engagés dans un bras de fer qui pourrait bien se solder par la mort de Meïnas. Maintenant qu'ils sont aussi près l'un de l'autre, Zanza peut lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Meïnas. Non… ce sont les yeux de celle dont elle habite le corps. Elle ne l'a pas écrasée, voilà pourquoi elle est si faible.

Si elle est si inquiète pour l'homz blond, il va pouvoir s'en servir. Il se recule, libérant Meïnas, avant de tirer une salve d'énergie vers le corps sans vie de celui qui fut son enveloppe. Sans réfléchir, Meïnas plonge vers lui et encaisse l'attaque.

Elle s'entête à protéger ces mortels, c'en est presque insultant.

« Fais-moi face comme une déesse, lance-t-il. Sans quoi, tu peux faire tes adieux à tes amis fétides ! »

Zanza accumule l'éther environnant avant de lancer en direction des amis de Shulk une vague d'énergie d'ampleur divine.

A son grand étonnement, Meïnas sort enfin du corps de l'homz mécanisée, mais au lieu d'éviter l'attaque, elle la prend de plein fouet, se sacrifiant pour sauver les vermisseaux qui assistent à la scène.

« Inconsciente ! lance-t-il.

\- Voilà ce que je souhaite, répond-elle. Ce monde vous appartient. Faites-en un monde qui s'épanouira sans dieux. »

Un monde a toujours besoin d'un dieu. Et maintenant qu'elle disparait, il est le seul dieu de ce monde.

Le calme se fait alors que les dernières particules carmin de l'éther de Meïnas se dispersent dans l'air, balayées par le vent venant de Bionis. Seules ses lames restent et chutent vers Eghil.

En voyant les dernières particules d'éther carmin s'évanouir, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Un profond sentiment de solitude s'abat soudainement sur lui... un sentiment indigne d'un dieu.

Il reste là quelques instants, suspendu dans les airs, observant en silence la Monado de Meïnas chuter, le visage caressé par la douce brise venant de Bionis, jusqu'à ce qu'une plume portée par le vent passe devant ses yeux, une plume de Bionis, symbole de chance.

De la chance, il en a eu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi simple de récupérer la Monado de Meïnas. Il se saisit rapidement des deux lames avant qu'elles ne parviennent à Eghil.

Il doit retourner sur Bionis. Plus rien ne peut se mettre en travers de son chemin à présent !

* * *

**Plume fortune :**_ Un porte-bonheur touffu de Bionis. S'envole parfois jusqu'à Mékonis._


	261. Ressort vigne (Agniratha)

C'est… extrêmement douloureux… mais il doit se relever.

Bionis s'est éveillé, mais tout n'est pas perdu.

Alors qu'il tente de faire se relever son facia, la plaie béante au niveau de son torse laisse échapper plusieurs pièces mécaniques. Ressorts, rouages et bobines se répandent au sol.

Il doit réparer tout ça s'il veut pouvoir faire bouger Mékonis encore un peu. Il sort de son facia avec difficulté. Si le coup de Zanza ne l'a pas touché directement, la chute qui a suivi a suffi à lui briser les os.

Il faut qu'il se dépêche. Tant pis pour les bobines et les systèmes de motricité fine, il lui faut seulement que Mékonis puisse tenir debout assez longtemps pour ouvrir la voie à Shulk. Le plus important, ce sont les ressorts. Avec eux, Yaldabaoth pourra tenir sur ses jambes.

Le temps presse. Une fois qu'ils seront de retour au Junks, Zanza essaiera sûrement de les éliminer. Il sait que Shulk n'est pas complètement mort. C'était déjà arrivé à Arglas. Malgré le contrôle de Zanza, une part d'Arglas a survécu, entravant Zanza au moment où les êtres de Bionis l'ont scellé dans l'île-prison. Zanza ne prendra jamais le risque de laisser la moindre étincelle de vie en Shulk, et c'est pour ça qu'il doit les protéger.

La réparation de fortune est terminée. Les ressorts vigne sont en place. Ils risquent de ne pas tenir très longtemps, mais Eghil n'a pas prévu de survivre à ce combat.

Il se replace avec difficulté dans son facia et le force à se relever. La machine peine à obéir, mais parvient tout de même à se placer dans une position lui permettant de contrôler Mékonis.

Le titan n'est plus qu'une épave, mais Eghil parvient à interposer son bras gauche entre l'épée de lumière de Bionis et le Junks juste avant que ce dernier ne soit touché.

« Quand abandonnerez-vous ? s'énerve Zanza depuis l'intérieur de Bionis.

\- Jamais ! répond Eghil. Une dernière chose, Zanza ! Ils ne me jugeront pas par ma vie, mais par ma mort ! »

Bionis est figé par la surprise, c'est le moment d'ouvrir la voie !

Eghil lance la main droite de Mékonis en direction du torse de Bionis. Il n'a plus d'arme, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Mékonis empoigne fermement le bas du torse de Bionis, lui arrachant une partie du corps. Bionis abat aussitôt son bras gauche sur celui de Mékonis, le tranchant immédiatement.

Mékonis n'a plus de bras, plus aucun moyen de se défendre, l'un des ressorts vigne de Yaldabaoth lâche, rendant son équilibre instable, mais Eghil est satisfait. Le Junks a pu se rapprocher assez de Bionis pour ne plus craindre son épée et la plaie béante qu'il vient d'infliger au titan organique permettra à Shulk d'accéder à Zanza.

Bionis lève son épée de lumière, et l'abat avec violence sur ce qu'il reste de Mékonis en hurlant :

« Meurs ! »

Eghil attend. Un second ressort vigne saute hors du facia, forçant Mékonis à poser les genoux au sol alors que l'épée de lumière transperce le titan de métal dans une explosion de lumière.

« Shulk, souffle Eghil, résigné. Pour nos deux mondes… Tu dois y parvenir… Dame Meïnas… »

Il la rejoint.

* * *

**Ressort vigne :**_ Ce ressort ressemble à du raisin. Nul ne sait d'où vient cette forme._


	262. Ampoule détresse (Bras)

Lorsque la lumière éblouissante se dissipe, Mékonis a totalement disparu. Seul reste le bras gisant sur lequel les Machinas ont construit leur village, unique survivant attestant de l'existence passée d'un second titan dans la mer infinie.

Dans le Junks, une lampe rouge s'allume.

« Organiques hostiles détectés à bâbord ! » lance un des membres d'équipage.

Il s'agit d'une nuée d'individus volants de couleur bleu-verte.

Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Fiora, Melia et Riki se précipitent sur le pont du Junks pour avoir une meilleure vue. De part et d'autre du sas d'entrée du Junks, deux autres ampoules rouges luisent d'une lueur vacillante, peinant à se distinguer dans la lumière vive du soleil matinal, et à bâbord, une nuée de créatures fond sur eux. Une nuée de télessias.

A l'intérieur du Junks, Mikol réfléchit à une solution. Le Junks n'a plus assez d'énergie pour tous les détruire et une course poursuite avec eux n'offre guère plus de chances de succès.

« Intrus sur le pont ! » lance un membre d'équipage.

Il s'agit de Dickson. Il se sert d'un télessia comme monture. Et si c'était lui qui contrôlait cette horde de télessia ? Avec un peu de chance, il suffirait de le vaincre pour les désorganiser.

« Si on pouvait éliminer Dickson… marmonne-t-il.

\- Sa trahison ne semble pas vous surprendre, commente Alvis.

\- Pas plus que vous, répond Mikol. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, après tout.

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir… »

Dans la lueur rougeoyante des ampoules lumineuses, le silence se fait quelques instants, avant qu'Alvis ne reprenne :

« Je crains que sans Monado ils ne puissent rien faire contre le télessia que contrôle Dickson…

\- J'ai bien un prototype de Monado quelque part, mais Shulk n'est pas en état de se battre.

\- Vous avez réussi à répliquer Monado ? Incroyable… Peut-être Dunban pourra-t-il s'en servir…

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Il a déjà manié Monado auparavant, mais il en a perdu son bras droit.

\- C'est peut-être bien notre seul espoir… »

Alvis ferme les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Ce n'est pas si sûr… » finit-il par marmonner.

L'instant d'après, une salve d'énergie vient frapper le pont du Junks. Ce sont Kallian et ses Havres qui viennent à leur secours.

Les hostilités semblent se calmer un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante vague d'éther concentré émane de plusieurs Havres.

Kallian sent une vive douleur parcourir son corps. Son sang bouillonne. Son esprit faiblit. Il est en train de se transformer… en télessia. La malédiction de son sang le rattrape.

« Mon frère ! » crie Melia depuis le pont du Junks.

Il doit rester fort, pour elle.

« Melia ! » crie-t-il alors que son corps commence à fusionner avec la masse grossière de couleur bleu-vert qu'est devenu son vaisseau.

Les cris de Melia résonnent, mais il a de plus en plus de mal à les comprendre. C'est comme si une puissance écrasante venue du plus profond de ses entrailles essayait de broyer son esprit. Malgré tout, il parvient à comprendre que Dickson vient de révéler à Melia le secret de leur sang : les Hayenthes de sang pur sont destinés à redevenir des télessias lorsque Bionis aura à nouveau besoin d'eux.

« C'est impossible… s'effondre Melia. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Melia, c'est la vérité, parvient à répondre Kallian. Et c'est pourquoi vous représentez notre seul espoir.

\- Mon frère ? »

Il n'arrive plus à l'entendre. Une voix résonne dans sa tête. Une voix forte, puissante, ancienne. Elle lui demande de lui restituer sa vie, de lui obéir, d'honorer son sang.

Soudain, une autre voix la surpasse :

« Debout, pantin ! C'est un ordre ! Élimine ta petite sœur chérie ! »

La douleur se fait plus vive encore. Il sent son corps fusionner complètement avec le télessia qui achève de se former autour de lui. Il sent l'instinct écrasant de la bête antique obéissant à la seule volonté de Bionis. Il sent chacun de ses muscles prêts à charger sa cible. Il sent sa volonté ployer devant la fatalité.

« Mon frère ! »

Sa sœur ! Il doit la protéger ! Il ne peut pas se permettre de fléchir ! Il ne doit surtout pas laisser son esprit se faire balayer par les pulsions primaires de son sang !

Alors que la fusion s'achève et que sa vue se trouble, il ne peut rien entendre d'autre que la voix de Bionis lui ordonnant de le servir. Il sent son esprit faiblir à nouveau. Il doit rester concentré. Concentré sur ce qu'il veut plus que tout : protéger sa sœur !

« Melia ! parvient-il a dire, même s'il n'arrive ni à la voir distinctement, ni à l'entendre. Pa… pardon. J'ai placé un fardeau si lourd sur vous… Mais au moins, je peux assumer… le destin de notre peuple. Ce fardeau qui devait être le vôtre ! »

Il ne laissera pas Melia souffrir ainsi sans rien faire. Il ne veut pas lui infliger la souffrance de le tuer. Et surtout, jamais il ne lèvera la main sur elle !

Cette détermination a l'effet d'une détonation dans son esprit. Elle est si forte qu'elle surpasse même la voix de Bionis. L'espace d'un instant, son esprit s'éclaircit. Il est seul maître de ses actions.

Il est seul maître de son destin !

Il se retourne vers Lorithia et Dickson et se rue sur eux. Les deux traitres n'ont pas le temps de réagir que Kallian leur rentre dedans avant de les emporter dans une explosion d'éther dont le souffle se fait sentir jusque sur le Junks, faisant voler en éclat les deux ampoules rouges en même temps que le danger qui menaçait sa sœur.

* * *

**Ampoule détresse :**_ Lampe à basse consommation. Fragile, elle se brise facilement._


	263. Mante élastique (Mine)

Grâce à l'intervention de Kallian, le Junks a pu se poser sans difficulté sur le lac de la colonie 6. Cette arrivée surprenante déroute beaucoup les habitants de la colonie, déjà effrayés par le réveil soudain de Bionis. Il faut un très long moment de discussion pour que Mikol, Vanea, Dunban et Alvis parviennent à faire comprendre la situation à Otharon et au chef Dunga, fraichement revenus de la catastrophe qu'a été la bataille de la vallée de l'Épée. Depuis l'existence des Machinas jusqu'à la transformation des Hayenthes de sang pur en téléssias, en passant par la présentation d'Alvis, la trahison de Dickson, l'aide apportée par les Machinas, la blessure mortelle de Shulk, le sacrifice de Kallian, rien n'est omis, à l'exception des retrouvailles mouvementées avec Gadolt. Dunban estime que c'est à Sharla d'en parler à Otharon, quand elle trouvera la force de le faire.

Fiora, elle, reste à l'étage, au chevet de Shulk. Sharla et Linada examinent l'ex-porteur de Monado. Ses signes vitaux sont très faibles, quasiment critiques, mais ils attestent de la survie du jeune homme. Les deux médecins œuvrent d'arrache-pied à la stabilisation de l'état de Shulk, avec plus ou moins de succès. Après de longues heures d'intervention, le corps du jeune homme est tiré d'affaire, mais sa conscience semble s'être égarée dans un endroit lointain. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir quand il se réveillera, ni de combien de temps il lui faudra pour reprendre pleinement possession de ses moyens. Pour le moment, tout ce que Fiora peut faire c'est attendre, et veiller sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Melia s'est isolée dans un coin à l'abri des regards pour… pleurer. En l'espace d'une demi-journée, elle vient de perdre celui qu'elle aime, son frère et son peuple. Elle vient de perdre tous ceux qu'elle avait juré de protéger. Quelle piètre impératrice elle fait ! Elle manque de laisser s'échapper un puissant cri de douleur, mais se ravise rapidement, de peur que quelqu'un l'entende. Pourtant, elle aimerait crier, elle aimerait hurler sa douleur, elle aimerait qu'elle sorte de son corps, une bonne fois pour toute, mais elle ne le peut pas. Elle doit rester digne, c'est ce qu'on lui a toujours appris. Mais pour qui le doit-elle ? Tous ceux à qui elle tenait sont partis, alors à quoi bon ? Non… elle ne doit pas oublier ses sujets de sang mêlé. Ils… ils sont sûrement encore en vie. Elle doit rester digne, pour eux.

Melia n'est pas la seule à broyer du noir. Sur le pont du Junks, Reyn peste. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qui l'énerve le plus entre la trahison de Dickson, le vieillard ronchon qu'il appréciait malgré tout, ou le constat amer qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour protéger Shulk. Tous comptaient sur lui. Dunban, Fiora, Shulk lui-même… même Sharla ! Ils comptaient tous sur lui pour protéger Shulk… et il a échoué. Il l'avait même promis à Fiora, pendant l'attaque de la colonie 9, il s'en souvient. Il l'avait encore promis au marais de Satorl, à Dickson, cette fois. Dickson… Il voulait qu'il le protège à tout prix. Maintenant qu'il sait la vérité, Reyn comprend enfin que ce qu'il prenait pour de l'inquiétude venant d'un père était en fait beaucoup plus proche de celle d'un éleveur qui a peur de voir ses armas dévorés par des godrils. Il les a berné sur toute la ligne, et Reyn n'a rien vu venir…

Dans les allées fraichement reconstruites de la colonie, Riki batifole. C'est du moins ce qu'on pourrait croire en le voyant sautiller à tout-va en furetant à droite et à gauche. En réalité, il cherche de quoi remonter le moral de ses amis. Il lui reste bien sa belladone fatale qu'il avait cueillie aux massifs de Valak, mais après plusieurs jours dans son sac de voyage, elle est toute écrasée et ressemble plus à un morceau de tissu en lambeaux qu'à une fée gracieuse. Il a bien vu plusieurs jolis papillons batifoler au-dessus d'un parterre de fleur, mais un Homz du nom de Werner lui a ordonné de les laisser tranquille.

En fouillant dans les hautes herbes du côté de l'entrée de la colonie, il trouve enfin son bonheur sous la forme d'une gracieuse mante religieuse. Voyant que la créature ne semble pas vraiment indisposée par la présence du nopon, ce dernier approche une de ses mains d'elle pour la toucher. En voyant arriver celle imposante masse de poil, la mante se replie légèrement sur elle-même mais ne bouge pas… jusqu'au moment où elle abat ses griffes sur la main du nopon, qui sursaute devant la rapidité de l'insecte. Malgré tout, la saisie de sa main par la mante religieuse ne lui fait absolument pas mal. C'est… plutôt chatouilleux, en fait.

Fort de cette découverte, Riki retente l'expérience plusieurs fois, toujours avec le même résultat. Ni le nopon, ni l'insecte ne semblent se lasser de ce qui parait à n'importe quel observateur être un jeu puéril.

Après plusieurs minutes, Riki se saisit de l'insecte, qui se laisse faire sans manifester la moindre peur, et retourne en direction du Junks.

* * *

**Mante élastique :**_ Une mante qui pince volontiers, sans toutefois faire mal._


	264. Clématite esprit (C6)

Après un repas copieux, les esprits sont légèrement plus apaisés. La mante élastique de Riki a fait forte impression en arrivant sur la table du repas, mais pas de la manière qu'espérait le nopon, qui semble avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre que certaines personnes n'aiment pas les insectes.

Après le repas, Melia décide d'aller rendre visite à Shulk. Sharla a réussi à la convaincre, arguant qu'il devait se sentir soutenu par tout le monde pour pouvoir se remettre rapidement.

Quand elle arrive dans la salle de repos de Shulk, elle se rend vite compte que Linada n'est pas là. Ils sont donc… en tête-à-tête. Cette simple pensée aurait suffi à faire virer les joues de Melia au rouge, si Shulk n'était pas dans un tel état. En fait, le voir immobile sur cette table d'opération lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. L'idée même de l'avoir définitivement perdu traverse son esprit, avant d'être enterrée aussitôt. Elle ne pourra jamais accepter sa mort, ni celle de son frère d'ailleurs. Kallian s'en est forcément sorti. Il est forcément quelque part en train de reprendre des forces. Il va revenir ! Et Shulk aussi !

Elle s'approche de lui et commence à lui parler :

« Shulk… Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie. Combien de temps comptez-vous dormir ? Vous devez vous lever. Notre monde a besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous. Nous avons besoin de vous. »

Il ne réagit pas. Elle s'y attendait, mais elle nourrissait au plus profond de son cœur l'espoir que sa voix à elle puisse le réveiller. Qu'il aurait envie de suivre sa voix jusqu'à elle. Elle… elle a tellement besoin de lui… Elle se sent tellement désemparée… Comment le faire revenir à lui ? Peut-être en lui parlant encore, plus doucement, plus tendrement, pour qu'il puisse suivre sa voix ?

« Shulk, reprend-elle doucement. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Vous vous êtes peut-être perdu. Vous vous sentez abandonné. Mais je vous en prie, restez avec moi… Juste pour un moment. Shulk… Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, ma vie a été chamboulée. J'ai connu l'angoisse, la tristesse et l'inquiétude… J'ai tant souffert. J'ai perdu mon père, mon peuple… Quand j'y repense, j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes. »

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues et viennent s'écraser sur le visage du jeune blond. Quand s'est-elle autant rapprochée ? La question disparait de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle y est arrivée, balayée par sa profonde tristesse. Après tout, elle n'a toujours pas fait le deuil de son père, et à présent elle doit porter le fardeau de la mort de son peuple. Tout ceci est beaucoup trop lourd à porter…

« Je voulais me retirer, poursuit-elle entre deux sanglots. Faire le deuil de ce que j'ai perdu. Mais j'ai choisi de rester, car j'ai foi en vous. Vous m'avez donné de la force. Vous, Sharla, Riki et tous les autres… Vous êtes restés à mes côtés pour m'empêcher de sombrer. Les mots ne suffiraient pas à exprimer ma gratitude. »

C'est grâce à lui qu'elle tient toujours debout. Son optimisme, ses grands idéaux, la force de sa volonté, l'importance qu'il accorde à ses amis, son altruisme… C'est grâce à tout ça qu'elle a pu surmonter toutes ces épreuves. Le simple fait de les vivre à ses côtés rend les plus terribles épreuves supportables.

« Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais… Vous m'avez donné plus qu'à n'importe qui. C'est grâce à vous que je me sens bien aujourd'hui. Mais je ne vous ai rien donné en retour… se rend-elle compte avec tristesse. Shulk… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Elle ne reçoit toujours aucune réponse.

Il est là, tout près, elle le sent. Il est sur le point de venir la retrouver. Mais elle ne parvient pas à trouver la force de lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y arrive-t-elle pas ?! Pourquoi ces mots sont toujours si difficiles à prononcer ?! Elle n'a jamais réussi à exprimer ses sentiments à ses proches, même maintenant, alors que la vie de Shulk en dépend.

Il… il a besoin d'aide. C'est la seule chose qu'elle puisse lui offrir. Elle doit… elle doit le faire.

Puisant dans tout son courage, la jeune impératrice se penche sur le visage de Shulk et, après un léger frisson d'hésitation, pose nerveusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le contact lui fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle se redresse d'un coup, paniquée.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Non ! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?!

« C'est horrible, panique-t-elle à haute voix, comme pour faire sortir l'immense gêne qui l'habite. Il serait tellement déçu de me voir dans cet état. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Shulk a toujours été honnête avec tout le monde… Je ne dois pas me méprendre… C'est ce qui fait sa force… Je ne dois pas en profiter… Je ne dois pas y succomber… Je ne peux pas être l'égale de Shulk. Je peux seulement préserver le bonheur qu'il recherche. C'est tout… Je tâcherai de protéger les gens auxquels il tient. »

Ses pensées ne sont guère plus organisées que ses propos, et les multiples puissants sentiments qui la tourmentent n'arrangent rien. Elle fuit la salle de soin intensif et quitte le Junks avec précipitation. Elle a besoin d'air.

Arrivée sur le pont du Junks, elle prend de profondes inspirations, toujours confuse vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle vient de faire.

Après quelques bouffées d'air, elle se sent un peu mieux. C'est ce moment que choisit Riki pour lui faire un signe de l'aile depuis le ponton qui relie le vaisseau machina à la colonie 6.

« Riki ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Riki a besoin conseils. » répond le nopon en avançant vers elle, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Melia ne sait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Riki n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention d'attendre sa réponse.

« Riki veut faire cadeau à chéripone, mais est pas doué pour bouquets.

\- Vous voulez faire un cadeau à Oka ?

\- Doit pas dire. Est surprise.

\- Oh.

\- Riki a trouvé supers fleurs, mais Riki trouve odeur trop forte. Quoi pense Melly ? »

Sans attendre, le nopon tend le bouquet de fleurs à Melia, qui n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que de se prêter à un test olfactif.

Si de visu les fleurs ont l'air agressive, en particulier à cause de leurs pétales pointus et redressés, le parfum qui s'en dégage est plutôt sucré et envoûtant, bien qu'effectivement un peu fort. Malgré tout, Melia reste plongée plusieurs minutes dans la contemplation de ces fleurs dont elle apprécie beaucoup le parfum.

« Peut-être devriez-vous réduire la taille du bouquet pour que le parfum de ses fleurs ne soit pas trop puissant ? propose finalement Melia.

\- Mais oui ! Melly a trop raison ! Riki donne fleur à Melly pour remercier !

\- Vraiment ? Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Melly a dit Riki devait enlever fleurs, alors Riki donne fleur à Melly.

\- Si vous insistez, répond Melia en prenant la fleur que lui tend le nopon.

\- Melly met au-dessus oreille, comme ça Melly encore plus jolie !

\- Comme ça ? » demande Melia en plaçant la fleur dans ses cheveux.

Riki affiche un grand sourire, visiblement contagieux vu que Melia sourit à son tour.

* * *

**Clématite esprit :**_ Ses pétales sont aussi intimidants que son parfum est enivrant._


	265. Dobercaniche (C6)

L'extérieur de la colonie. Ici, personne ne pourra la voir. Elle s'adosse à un mur de façon à faire dos à la colonie, comme ça elle pourra entendre si quelqu'un arrive avant que cette personne ne la voit.

Elle s'effondre sur le sol.

Elle est… épuisée. Il lui est très difficile d'estimer l'énergie qu'il reste dans ce corps, alors elle espère juste en avoir assez pour pouvoir protéger Shulk jusqu'à ce que la paix règne enfin.

Elle reste là, de longues minutes, espérant que son corps de métal puisse regagner un peu d'énergie par inactivité.

Du bruit ! Derrière elle ! Vite, elle doit avoir l'air le plus naturel possible !

« Wouf ! »

Un chien ? Ouf ! Il lui a fait peur…

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose digne d'intérêt ? demande une voix féminine derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Wouf !

\- Melly doit pas approcher ! s'écrie un nopon qu'elle connait bien. Va mordre Melly !

\- Juju nous a certifié qu'il est bien dressé, répond Melia. Il ne mordra personne.

\- Wouf ! répond le chien.

\- Alors comme ça tu es le chien de Juju, remarque Fiora en posant délicatement une main sur sa tête.

\- Fiora ?! s'étonne Melia en découvrant enfin la jeune femme assise au sol. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'avais besoin d'air, ment-elle. Et vous ?

\- Après Riki a donné super cadeau de super héropon à Melly, Melly a vu monstre à quatre pattes, répond le nopon.

\- Quel lien entre le cadeau et le chien ? marmonne Fiora pour elle-même.

\- Melly tombée amoureuse monstre, poursuit Riki.

\- Vous en faites un peu trop, Riki, intervient Melia. Ce pauvre chien avait besoin de compagnie. Je ne pouvais qu'accéder à la requête de Juju.

\- Wouf ! approuve le chien.

\- Une requête ? demande Fiora.

\- Juju souhaitait que je promène ce pauvre petit, répond Melia en regardant le chien avec tendresse.

\- Et Riki protège Melly de fourbe monstre ! intervient le nopon.

\- On dirait que tu aimes beaucoup les animaux, Melia, souligne Fiora.

\- En fait… il me rappelle Kælinn… répond la jeune impératrice avec un air sombre.

\- Qui c'est ? demande Riki.

\- Il s'agit du chat que nous élevons avec Kallian. Il doit encore être à Alcamoth en ce moment… le pauvre… »

Melia a l'air de beaucoup tenir à son chat. Fiora espère qu'il a réussi à se mettre en sécurité et à éviter les télessias qui doivent déambuler à Alcamoth. Elle ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. C'est déjà assez difficile pour elle comme ça…

« C'est une clématite esprit ? demande Fiora en désignant la fleur dans les cheveux de Melia dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

\- Est cadeau Riki, précise fièrement le nopon.

\- Vous connaissez ces fleurs ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Bien sûr ! répond Fiora. Elles ont fait fureur à la colonie 9 à une époque. Elles sont vraiment splendides.

\- Je le trouve aussi. Pensez-vous qu'on puisse se procurer des graines ? J'aimerais bien en planter dans le jardin de la villa impériale…

\- Tu as un jardin rien que pour toi ?! s'étonne Fiora. La chance !

\- Oui-pon, répond Riki. Et est super-méga-giga-top-joli !

\- Vraiment ? reprend Fiora. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble…

\- Je pourrai vous le faire visiter, si vous le souhaitez, propose Melia.

\- Ce serait génial ! s'exclame Fiora.

\- Si nous parvenons à retourner à Alcamoth… » soupire Melia.

Zut ! Elle a encore mis les pieds dans le plat… Comment peut-elle se rattraper ?

…

Ah, oui ! Il y a ce truc dont Alvis lui a parlé ! Elle aurait dû commencer par ça…

« Alvis m'a raconté quelque chose, lance Fiora.

\- Quoi donc ? demande Melia.

\- Il m'a parlé des quatre lueurs sacrées hayenthes.

\- Vraiment ?! Pour quelle raison aurait-il donc fait ça ?

\- Je me le suis demandé moi aussi. Il m'a dit que s'il ne te manquait que celle des marais Satorl, ce serait une bonne chose d'aller la chercher et de faire une sorte de rituel. Je n'ai pas très bien retenu de quel rituel il s'agissait par contre… Tu sais, toi ?

\- Oui, répond Melia en passant la main sur son torse, palpant visiblement un collier. Mais est-ce vraiment une priorité ? Ne devrions-nous pas chercher un moyen de contrer Zanza.

\- D'après lui, on devrait avoir le temps de s'en occuper. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu en vision et qu'il devait retourner à ses rituels divinatoires pour essayer de voir plus clair dans le futur, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a chargée de te le dire quand je te verrai. Il a aussi dit un truc du genre : « Si vous souhaitez défier Zanza, il vous faut aussi penser à l'après. ».

\- Hmm… marmonne Melia.

\- T'en penses quoi ? demande Fiora.

\- Riki dit on y va ! s'enthousiasme Riki.

\- « Un jour prochain, les Hayenthes seront plus divisés que jamais. », marmonne Melia. Et si nous étions en train de vivre précisément ce que Père craignait…

\- Melia ? demande Fiora, intriguée.

\- Pour que les Hayenthes puissent rester unis à travers cette épreuve, il faut quelqu'un qui puisse les rassembler, et Père voulait que je sois cette personne. » comprend Melia.

Fiora jurerait voir perler une larme au coin de l'œil de la jeune impératrice.

« Je dois me rendre dans les marais Satorl ! annonce fermement Melia.

\- Youpi-pon ! piaille Riki. Melly et Riki vont chasser trésor !

\- Non, Riki, le coupe Melia. Vous restez ici pour protéger la colonie et ses habitants. J'irai seule.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, intervient Fiora, tout en tentant de trouver un appui lui permettant de se relever sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. On ne te laissera pas risquer ta vie toute seule. On vient.

\- Vous souhaitez venir vous aussi ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Bien sûr, répond Fiora en se relevant difficilement. On est une équipe.

\- Je… balbutie Melia sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

\- Vous voilà ! intervient une jeune voix essoufflée derrière eux. Vous allez bien ?!

\- Juju ? s'étonne Melia en se retournant vers le jeune garçon.

\- Tout va bien, répond Fiora. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai vu le dobercaniche d'Olga revenir tout seul alors j'ai eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose, répond Juju, soulagé.

\- Mince ! s'exclame Melia en regardant partout autour d'elle à la recherche du chien parti depuis longtemps. Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Toutes mes excuses…

\- Non, c'est pas grave, rassure Juju. Je suis content que vous alliez bien.

\- Monstre a pas mangé Melly ! s'exclame Riki. Tout ça grâce à héropon Riki !

\- Hein ? s'étonne Juju. Enfin bref. Je rentre. Vous venez ?

\- Non, répond Fiora. On va faire un tour dans les marais Satorl. Tu pourras prévenir les autres ?

\- Ça marche. Mais faites attention à vous. »

Fiora hoche la tête à l'attention du garçon. En se retournant vers Melia, elle lui trouve un air déterminé.

Elle a l'âme d'une grande dirigeante. Pour Fiora, ça ne fait aucun doute.

* * *

**Dobercaniche :** _Timide de nature. Une fois dressé, il fait un excellent chien de garde._


	266. Rouage doré (Autre)

Sharla le sait : elle ne peut pas se défiler indéfiniment. Otharon ne lui a rien demandé, mais elle sait qu'il veut savoir si elle a pu retrouver Gadolt.

Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, elle l'évite. A vrai dire, elle aurait aimé l'éviter encore un peu, aborder cette histoire plus tard, mais un nouvel habitant du nom d'Oleksiy l'a chargée de transmettre un colis urgent à Otharon. Elle aurait très bien pu déléguer, ou tout simplement refuser, mais elle n'est pas du genre à se voiler la face : il lui faudra affronter Otharon tôt ou tard. Autant crever l'abcès tout de suite.

Voilà Otharon. Il supervise l'entretien du matériel de défense de la colonie.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Sharla ? demande le vétéran en la voyant approcher.

\- Je… viens te livrer ça, répond-elle en tendant le paquet d'Oleksiy à Otharon.

\- Ça doit être les rouages que j'ai demandés. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Comment tu vas, toi ? »

Sa voix est anormalement douce, comme celle d'un père qui, bien qu'il soit souvent sévère, s'inquiète sérieusement de l'état de ses enfants. Elle veut pouvoir lui parler, mais elle n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle… elle a encore du mal à accepter sa disparition.

« Tout va bien, Sharla ? » demande Juju, qui vient d'arriver.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il approchait, ni même qu'elle serre les poings avec force.

« C'est Gadolt, n'est-ce pas ? » demande gravement Otharon.

A ces mots, Sharla baisse la tête. Des larmes commencent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Je le craignais… marmonne Otharon.

\- Alors… commence Juju, sa phrase coupée par ses larmes.

\- Rentrons, propose Otharon en désignant le bâtiment dans lequel il loge en attendant la reconstruction de sa maison. Nous serons plus à l'aise. »

Sharla et Juju le suivent, les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois arrivé dans une pièce leur offrant plus d'intimité que l'extérieur, Sharla s'écroule sur une chaise et fond en larmes. Juju, ne pouvant pas retenir son chagrin, se jette dans les bras de sa sœur dans l'espoir d'y trouver du réconfort, pour lui mais aussi pour elle.

Otharon a du mal à contenir sa peine. Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à voir ses enfants partir avant lui. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à Gadolt, mais les yeux de Sharla ne trompent pas : elle l'a vu mourir. Il n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle se sent en ce moment.

Otharon pose le colis d'Oleksiy sur la table et s'approche de la chaise où Sharla et Juju pleurent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de la médecin.

Le message est clair : il sera toujours là pour elle.

Après de très longues minutes, les larmes finissent par se tarir. Sharla libère Juju de son étreinte et sèche ses larmes. Elle le regarde avec un sourire triste, puis Otharon.

« Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, répond Juju.

\- Si, répond Sharla. Vous êtes en droit de savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

Après un regard approbateur d'Otharon, Sharla commence son récit. Depuis leur première rencontre dans la cuisse de Mékonis, jusqu'à ses derniers instants, lors de la destruction totale d'Agniratha.

Un fois son récit terminé, un profond silence s'installe. Un silence lourd et pesant qui dure de longues minutes.

« Je suis désolée… finit par dire Sharla d'un ton très sombre. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver…

\- Sharla… souffle Juju.

\- Tu te trompes, répond Otharon. Tu l'as retrouvé. Grâce à toi, on sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

\- Mais… marmonne Sharla.

\- Tu l'as sauvé, poursuit Otharon. Sans toi, il serait mort comme une vulgaire machine de guerre. Grâce à toi, il a pu choisir sa mort.

\- C'est… c'est vrai, se rend compte Sharla.

\- Sharla… Merci… du fond du cœur, termine Otharon, qui peine à retenir ses larmes.

\- Il est resté fort jusqu'à la fin… » ajoute Juju, même s'il n'a aucune idée de comment poursuivre.

Les trois homz restent dans cette pièce encore de longues minutes, essayant d'accepter la mort de Gadolt du mieux qu'ils le peuvent, avant de s'accorder sur le fait qu'un peu d'air frais leur ferait du bien.

Une fois dehors, Otharon est rapidement rattrapé par ses obligations quand un des militaires accourt vers lui pour solliciter sa supervision lors des manœuvres des systèmes de défense de la colonie.

« Je vais devoir y aller, informe-t-il Sharla. Encore merci. Sans toi… qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, répond Sharla.

\- Je vais devoir y aller aussi, ajoute Juju. Je dois passer prendre des rouages chez Oleksiy. Les mécaniciens en ont besoin rapidement.

\- Ils sont ici, intervient Otharon en présentant le colis que Sharla lui a amené plus tôt. Je vais juste vérifier qu'ils ont la bonne dimension. »

Sharla s'éloigne un peu. Elle a besoin d'être seule un moment. Elle est toujours très amère en repensant à la promesse qu'elle n'a pas réussi à tenir.

Derrière elle, elle entend Otharon et Juju parler :

« Des rouages en or ! s'exclame Otharon.

\- Ils sont super beaux ! s'émerveille Juju. C'est dommage de les utiliser…

\- C'est surtout complètement stupide ! s'énerve Otharon. Oui… c'est bien ça : ils ne sont pas juste recouverts d'or, ils sont composés d'or.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- L'or est très malléable. On peut le déformer en le serrant dans sa main s'il n'est pas allié à un autre métal et si la pièce est assez fine.

\- Vraiment ? Mais… à quoi ça sert un rouage en or, du coup ?

\- A rien ! »

Plus elle s'éloigne, moins elle comprend ce qu'ils se disent. Ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment de toute façon.

Alors que Juju passe en courant près d'elle avec le colis d'Oleksiy sous le bras, sûrement pour le rendre à ce dernier, Sharla remarque Reyn, assis sur des débris, à l'écart. Maintenant qu'elle y pense, lui aussi avait fait une promesse qu'il n'a pas réussi à tenir.

Et si elle allait le voir ? Peut-être pourront-ils s'aider mutuellement à surmonter ce profond sentiment d'amertume…

* * *

**Rouage doré :** _Un rouage en or massif. Parfaitement inutilisable._


	267. Lapin chiméra (Satorl)

Même au milieu de l'après-midi, les marais sont plutôt brumeux, ce qui ne facilite pas vraiment la progression des trois amis. Fort heureusement, ils ont trouvé une nopone du nom de Kacha qui a accepté de les guider jusqu'à des ruines non loin des statues sororales. D'après ses récentes recherches, il y aurait une relique hayenthe dans ces ruines.

La nopone connait les marais comme sa poche et guide les trois amis efficacement, leur faisant éviter marécages et urodels, tout du moins, quand cela est possible.

« Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de remonter cette rivière boueuse ? demande Melia en regardant l'eau trouble avec appréhension.

\- A autre moyen, mais est tout plein de godrils, répond la guide.

\- Voilà qui est épineux… soupire Melia.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, ajoute Fiora.

\- Alors amipons suivent Kacha. Rivière a gros trous par endroits. » explique la guide avant de s'avancer.

Une fois la désagréable sensation de l'eau froide s'infiltrant dans les vêtements passée, la marche se poursuit sans grandes difficultés ni particularités, jusqu'à l'irruption d'un petit animal hors d'un trou à même la roche. Il s'agit d'un lapin, mais sa tête ressemble beaucoup plus à celle d'un rat, ce qui plait immédiatement à Melia, qui ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter face à lui pour l'observer.

« Il est adorable, vous ne trouvez pas ? » demande-t-elle à Fiora, à côté d'elle.

Fiora n'est pas vraiment du même avis. Cet animal hybride lui rappelle bien trop une condition qu'elle préfèrerait oublier.

« Quelque chose vous perturbe ? demande Melia en voyant le regard sombre de Fiora.

\- Je… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? finit par demander Fiora.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclame Melia.

\- Je veux dire physiquement, tente de clarifier Fiora. Est-ce que tu me trouve jolie ?

\- Je… Heu… bégaie Melia en rougissant. Ce… ce n'est pas contre vous, mais… je ne suis pas vraiment attirée par… Heu… »

Fiora ouvre de grands yeux en comprenant ce que Melia avait compris, avant de clarifier la situation :

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai cru…

\- Je me suis mal exprimée ! Je veux dire que toi, tu as un charme très distingué et classieux, alors que moi…

\- … Êtes-vous vraiment sûre de ne pas tenter de me charmer ?

\- Rhaaa ! Pourquoi c'est si dur à dire ? » s'agace Fiora.

En la voyant poser les yeux sur l'animal au corps de lapin et à la tête de rat, Melia réussit à cerner le problème.

« Vous ne vous trouvez pas belle, est-ce cela ? Vous pensez être une hybride sans charme. »

Fiora reste muette de surprise quelques secondes, poussant Melia à s'excuser :

« Je vous demande pardon. Je me suis visiblement trompée.

\- Non, non. C'est bien ça. J'ai l'impression… de n'être ni une homz, ni une machine. Juste une chose grossière entre les deux. Une aberration de la nature…

\- Je vous comprends… J'ai moi aussi longtemps ressenti la même chose.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Les hayenthes de sang mêlé ont toujours été considérés par de nombreux hayenthes comme des parias, si bien que je devais tout faire pour masquer mes origines impures lors des cérémonies officielles.

\- Impures ? s'étonne Fiora.

\- C'est ainsi qu'est considéré un sang mêlé chez les Hayenthes… explique Melia en reprenant la marche aux côtés de Fiora, laissant de côté le lapin chiméra qui aurait pourtant beaucoup aimé se faire câliner un peu. Mes ailes courtes sont la marque qui atteste de mes origines mixtes, aussi, il m'est impossible de me faire passer pour une hayenthe de sang pur, ce qui m'a toujours fait penser que je n'étais pas hayenthe. Bien des années après la mort de ma mère, je me suis prise à rêver de m'enfuir, partir vers les régions où vivent les Homz, vivre avec eux, comme la fille de l'une des leurs. Mais ce rêve m'était inaccessible. De même que mes ailes trop courtes font de moi une paria parmi les hayenthes, leur simple existence auraient fait de moi une paria dans n'importe quelle colonie homz dans laquelle j'aurais pu souhaiter m'installer. Je ne me sentais ni hayenthe, ni homz. Je n'avais aucune identité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Mon frère m'a ouvert les yeux. Grâce à lui, je me suis rendue compte qu'en réalité je suis tout simplement hayenthe et homz. Ce n'est pas que je n'appartiens à aucune espèce, mais aux deux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai hérité de la longévité des hayenthes et de leurs connaissances sur le monde. Des homz, de ma mère, j'ai hérité de l'ouverture d'esprit et de l'humilité qui fait tant défaut aux habitants d'Alcamoth.

\- Je crois que je commence à voir où tu veux en venir…

\- Je ne suis pas un être isolé des autres de par ma nature différente. Au contraire, je suis un pont entre ces deux mondes, une personne qui peut rapprocher ces deux peuples. C'est du moins ce que j'aspire à être depuis lors.

\- C'est donc une question de point de vue…

\- A mes yeux, vous êtes l'héritière de deux cultures très différentes. Vous êtes homz et machina. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Meïnas a pu s'exprimer à travers vous.

\- Je vois…

\- Vous possédez une force incroyable. Votre corps de métal vous procure une puissance physique hors norme, mais votre force de caractère, votre volonté à toute épreuve, bref, la puissance de votre cœur, c'est bel et bien dans votre part homz que vous la puisez. Ne doutez pas de vous. Et ne vous considérez pas comme une chose grossière. Pour tout vous avouer, je vous trouve splendide. »

Melia ne reçoit aucune réponse. Quand elle se retourne vers Fiora, elle ne parvient pas à mettre un nom sur l'expression qu'affiche son visage.

« ... Ça ressemble à de la drague, dit comme ça, finit par dire Fiora.

\- Ce… Ce n'était pas le but ! rougit Melia. Je vous le jure !

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je te taquine.

\- Heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas de quiproquo… souffle Melia.

\- … Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, reprend Fiora après quelques secondes. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi.

\- Pour tout vous avouer, à moi aussi. »

* * *

**Lapin chiméra :** _Un lapin dont la tête rappelle un rat. Si mignon qu'on rêve de le câliner._


	268. Navet bleu (Satorl)

La lueur brumeuse se trouvait effectivement à l'endroit auquel pensait Kacha, dans des ruines hayenthes, derrière une porte scellée ne pouvant s'ouvrir que grâce à la présence de l'héritière impériale.

La guide nopone conduit alors les trois amis à travers la brume vespérale jusqu'au sceau des statues sororales. Melia est un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir ces fameuses statues à cause de la brume, mais après tout, elle n'est pas venue pour ça.

Lorsque la jeune impératrice se place au centre du sceau, les quatre lueurs qu'elle a rassemblées depuis l'épreuve de la nécropole commencent à briller, puis un son rauque retentit.

« C'était quoi ça ? demande Fiora.

\- Était pas ventre à Riki, répond le nopon en empoignant sa masse. Doit être gros monstre. »

L'instant d'après, un immense ptérix surgit de la brume et fond sur Melia. La jeune impératrice fait un bond en arrière pour éviter l'attaque, laissant à Fiora le soin de bloquer les serres du monstre avec ses deux lames tandis que Riki le contourne pour le prendre à revers.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat, la créature s'avoue vaincue et repart dans la brume. Le sceau aux pieds des trois amis s'illumine et un objet vaguement circulaire apparait en son centre. Quand Melia s'en approche pour le prendre, il commence à s'illuminer, laissant apparaitre la marque antique de la famille impériale hayenthe.

« C'est ce que tu cherchais ? demande Fiora.

\- Oui… répond Melia, solennelle. Ce blason sera le symbole derrière lequel j'unirai tous les hayenthes. Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

\- On est une équipe, tu te souviens ? répond Fiora.

\- Oui-pon ! Pompagnie est meilleure des équipes ! » ajoute Riki.

Melia sourit à ses amis avant de se retourner vers Kacha :

« Merci à vous aussi.

\- Dame-à-plume remerciera Kacha quand sera partie de Satorl, répond la guide.

\- On devrait peut-être faire vite, d'ailleurs, remarque Fiora. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Brume aide pas à savoir, mais est soir, répond Kacha. Kacha propose faire pause pour nuit ici et repart demain. A pas montres qui viennent près statues.

\- Est bonne idée, soutient Riki. Bedon à Riki tout pas content…

\- Bien, arrêtons-nous pour manger alors, propose Fiora.

\- Cela me semble en effet plus raisonnable. » approuve Melia.

En se rapprochant des statues sororales pour chercher un endroit à l'abri du vent, les trois amis tombent nez-à-nez avec un hayenthe prénommé Saguiel.

Le jeune homme leur explique que lui et plusieurs autres hayenthes ont pu fuir Alcamoth dans une navette lorsque tous les sang-purs se sont transformés en télessias, mais que sa navette a dû atterrir en urgence au pied des statues sororales alors qu'ils faisaient route vers le village Frontière. Il les invite aussi à passer la nuit avec ses compagnons d'infortune et les guide jusqu'à leur navette, au pied de la statue de Kathora.

Pendant que Melia s'entretient avec les hayenthes sur la tragédie qui a frappé Alcamoth, Fiora se tient un peu à l'écart pour préparer le repas, aidée par Riki qui lui apporte les ingrédients qu'il a trouvé.

« Tout ça ! s'exclame Fiora.

\- Marais a beaucoup à miam ! répond Riki. Kacha a montré à Riki quoi est miam.

\- Tu veux dire que ce tas de légumes bleu océan est mangeable ?

\- Kacha a dit couleur trompe. Riki a goûté et est bon. Fiora fait confiance à Riki.

\- D'accord. Tu veux m'aider à les préparer ?

\- Riki sait pas si est bonne idée… Riki connait Riki : quand Riki aura pelé légume, légume ira dans ventre à Riki et pas dans marmite…

\- Ha ha ha ! Je vois ! Et bien laisse moi faire alors.

\- Fiora sûre ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je gère. »

Riki adresse un franc sourire à Fiora, sort une paire de lunettes de plongée et… se jette dans les eaux boueuses autour des statues, malgré son aile en attelle. Que peut-il bien espérer trouver… ?

Après de longues minutes, Melia laisse ses sujets entre eux et rejoint Fiora.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? demande Melia.

\- Pas spécialement, répond Fiora. Tu peux continuer à parler avec eux, vous avez sûrement beaucoup à vous dire.

\- A vrai dire, je pense avoir besoin d'une pause…

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Si… Enfin… »

Melia ne souhaite pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes. Fiora le sait. Elle connait ce regard : Shulk a le même.

« Si tu veux en parler, je suis là, la rassure-t-elle gentiment.

\- Après tout… Je peux bien vous en parler à vous. Je ne me sens pas prête à être impératrice.

\- Pourtant je suis sûre que tu es taillée pour ce rôle.

\- Quand ils me racontaient ce qui est arrivé à Alcamoth, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir responsable.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est Zanza qui est à blâmer, pas toi !

\- Mais je suis censée être leur impératrice ! Je suis censée les protéger ! Et j'ai… échoué…

\- Au contraire !

\- Hein ?

\- Même dans ces temps difficiles, tu continues de te battre pour assurer un avenir à ceux qui restent. Et de ce que j'en ai vu, ils t'aiment et comptent sur toi. Tu seras une grande impératrice, n'en doute pas. »

Melia reste muette quelques instants, réalisant visiblement quelque chose, avant de sortir de sa sacoche une splendide boussole à l'aiguille en forme d'éclair.

« Une fois que tout sera terminé… finit par dire Melia. Une fois que Zanza aura été défait, une fois que nous aurons trouvé un moyen de rendre à nos frères et sœurs transformés leur apparence d'origine, une fois que nous serons de retour à Alcamoth, je prendrai ma place sur le trône, et je me montrerai digne de leur confiance.

\- Voilà ce que je veux entendre !

\- Je vous remercie, Fiora.

\- C'est à ça que servent les amis ! »

Melia lui sourit avant de prendre un des navets que Fiora s'emploie à éplucher depuis un moment déjà et de commencer à en ôter la peau.

« En effet, répond Melia. Alors à votre tour.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonne Fiora.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse, vous aussi. J'ai bien remarqué que vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme. Voulez-vous en parler ? »

Alors elle l'a remarqué ? Mais… depuis quand ?

Bon… vu qu'elle est déjà au courant, autant lui en parler.

« J'avais un objet, ici, dit-elle en désignant sa poitrine. Tu te souviens ?

\- Il avait une forme triangulaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ça. C'était la Monado de Meïnas… et la source d'énergie de ce corps.

\- Vraiment ?! Mais… était-ce l'unique ?

\- Oui…

\- Votre corps va-t-il cesser de fonctionner ?!

\- Je n'ai rien à craindre pour le moment. Il y a encore de l'énergie en réserve.

\- Mais après cela ? »

Fiora baisse la tête et reste muette un moment avant de reprendre :

« Melia, si je… Promets-moi de prendre soin de Shulk.

\- Ne dites pas une chose pareille ! Réalisez-vous ce que vous me demandez ? »

Elle a raison. C'est trop tôt pour baisser les bras.

« Je m'excuse.

\- Inutile de vous excuser.

\- Très bien. Merci, Melia.

\- Lorsque Shulk reprendra conscience, lui direz-vous ?

\- Non. Il s'inquiète déjà beaucoup trop ainsi.

\- C'est vrai. Il est de nature à s'inquiéter.

\- A vrai dire… Je suis morte le jour où les Mékons ont attaqué.

\- Fiora…

\- Mais je suis heureuse. Ce corps m'a permis de continuer à vivre. J'en ai peut-être plus pour longtemps, mais j'ai gagné un peu de temps aux côtés de Shulk.

\- Vos sentiments pour lui sont-ils si forts que cela ?

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je continuerai à me battre et à faire tout ce que je peux pour lui. »

En posant les yeux sur Melia, Fiora remarque son visage sombre. Peut-être se sent-elle coupable de l'avoir entrainée dans les marais alors qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps ?

« Ne te sens pas coupable. C'est moi qui t'ai proposé mon aide, tu te souviens ?

\- Si je l'avais su à ce moment, je vous aurais découragée de m'accompagner…

\- Ha ha ! Tu n'aurais pas réussi. On dit que je suis encore plus têtue que mon frère. »

Cette phrase fait sourire Melia. Tant mieux : elle préfère la voir comme ça.

« Melia, encore une chose… poursuit Fiora. J'aimerais que cette conversation reste entre nous, d'accord ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. J'admire votre courage.

\- Je lui dirai… peut-être. Mais j'attendrai le bon moment.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur mon silence. »

En voyant Riki lui faire des grands signes depuis le bord du sol en métal sur lequel ils se trouvent, Fiora s'approche de lui. Est-ce un poisson qu'il exhibe de son aile valide ?

Pendant ce temps, Melia surveille la casserole pleine de petits cubes de légumes bleus sur le feu, affichant l'air triste d'une personne qui doit renoncer à ses envies.

« Elle vaut bien mieux que moi… » marmonne-t-elle, résignée.

* * *

**Navet bleu :**_ Sa couleur bleue peut rebuter, mais y goûter, c'est l'adopter._


	269. Mite rampante (Jambe)

Il fait beau ce matin. L'herbe est légèrement humide. Une petite brise souffle. Le soleil est un peu discret, mais présent. C'est le temps idéal pour sortir de terre et explorer des lieux inconnus à la recherche d'un endroit où faire son cocon.

Hier, elle a traversé une sorte de barrière de métal, et ce matin, elle remarque qu'elle est juste à côté d'une immense structure de métal, qui semble habitée, qui plus est. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour une jeune larve… Malgré tout, elle continue sa progression, espérant trouver plus loin un endroit plus clément.

Soudain, un son perçant retentit. C'est un son extrêmement puissant, qui rameute rapidement de nombreuses créatures dans la plaine où elle se trouve. Il y en a de deux sortes : des bipèdes avec de longs morceaux de métal, comme elle a déjà pu en voir, et des créatures volantes aux formes variées mais toutes de couleur bleu-vert.

Très vite, la plaine auparavant si calme se transforme en un immense champ de bataille. Les bipèdes ne sont que quatre et les volants sont plusieurs dizaines. Malgré tout, les bipèdes tiennent bon.

Une explosion retentit juste à côté d'elle, la faisant instinctivement se replier sur elle-même. Elle ne pourra pas fuir. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire, c'est essayer de se cacher.

Le sol tremble. Il tremble de plus en plus. Quelque chose approche. La jeune larve se replie le plus possible sur elle-même pour se dissimuler au mieux, quand trois autres bipèdes, aux formes plus atypiques, ceux-là, passent au-dessus d'elle avant de se joindre à la bataille.

Une fois les trois bipèdes passés, la larve se déploie et commence à fuir. Parmi les trois créatures qui sont passées, une d'elle avait des ailes. Son instinct lui hurle de la fuir.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'est pas assez rapide pour fuir le combat et, alors qu'elle passe à côté d'une immense créature bleu-verte, une épée de lumière transperce la tête du colosse, le faisant chuter lourdement sur elle alors qu'un déluge d'éther liquide se déverse sur le sol.

* * *

**Mite rampante :** _Gigote comme un ver. Inoffensive, il est amusant de la faire rouler._


	270. Sou porte-bonheur (Autre)

Une fois les télessias repoussés et Dickson et Alvis, qui s'est avéré être un membre de la trinité de Zanza, mis en déroute, les sept amis, accompagnés de Juju, se retrouvent dans le Junks pour discuter avec Mikol, Vanea, Otharon et le chef Dunga de leur plan pour empêcher Zanza de les détruire, même si les premières minutes les discussions tournent plutôt autour de l'état de santé de Shulk, fraichement éveillé, de l'endroit où sont partis Melia, Fiora et Riki et du deuil de Sharla.

Shulk se rend compte en discutant avec ses amis d'à quel point il leur a fait peur. Même quand ils ont su qu'il était toujours vivant malgré sa blessure, le fait qu'il ne se réveille pas les a beaucoup inquiétés. Il s'en veut de les avoir laissés pendant tout ce temps…

Mais maintenant, il est là ! Grâce à eux.

Linada termine de l'examiner en testant ses réflexes oculaires.

« Tout fonctionne parfaitement bien, conclut-elle. On ne dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… » marmonne Shulk.

Après tout, cet évènement vient de marquer un tournant majeur dans sa vie. C'est comme… une renaissance. A partir de maintenant, il sait qu'il peut faire ses propres choix, sans être manipulé par une entité divine quelconque.

« Oui… Façon de parler, répond Linada. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais examiner Fiora aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que ses fonctionnalités vitales ont tenu le choc après tous ces combats. Si tu la vois, tu pourras lui dire de me retrouver à l'infirmerie ?

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi. »

Linada se dirige vers l'infirmerie, le laissant partir à la recherche de Fiora. Où peut-elle bien être ?

« Dunban, tu as vu Fiora ? demande-t-il en s'approchant du héros des Homz, en pleine conversation avec Melia.

\- Oui, répond-il. Elle voulait prendre l'air. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

\- Merci. Je vais la chercher. »

Il n'a pas à aller bien loin pour la trouver : elle est sur le pont du Junks, face à la colonie, légèrement recroquevillée et la tête penchée vers sa main qu'elle tient devant elle.

« Ah, te voilà, Fiora. » lance-t-il.

A ces mots, Fiora se redresse avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Oh, Shulk !

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en voyant le regard surpris de son amie.

\- Non, c'est rien.

\- Tu regardais quelque chose ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ou alors tu avais mal au torse, peut-être… Oh ! Tout va bien ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu étais repliée sur toi-même tout à l'heure. Au début, j'ai pensé que tu regardais quelque chose…

\- Ah ! Ça ! Oui, c'était ça. Je regardais… attends que je le retrouve. »

Elle tâte son corps de métal à la recherche de quelque chose, qu'elle parvient finalement à trouver.

« Et voilà ! lance-t-elle triomphalement en exhibant une pièce de monnaie.

\- Une pièce ?

\- Non. Un sou porte-bonheur !

\- Vraiment ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- C'est une hayenthe du nom de Maelisa qui me l'a offerte quand elle a appris que j'avais aidé Melia à faire son rituel dans les marais. Ce serait une pièce de monnaie ancienne.

\- Pourquoi porte-t-elle bonheur ? Il y a une légende qui en parle ?

\- Non. C'est juste qu'elle me rappelle que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer des gens comme Melia et Riki et qu'on a partagé plein de super moments ensemble.

\- Pas avec les autres ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Melia pendant notre marche jusqu'aux statues sororales et…

\- Vous avez eu le temps d'aller aux statues ?! Mais… Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?!

\- Un jour complet.

\- … Désolé.

\- Tu es là, maintenant. C'est le plus important.

\- Oui, tu as raison… »

Il est là, avec ses amis. Ensemble, ils vont prendre en main leur destin, et défier un dieu.

Ce monde… il leur appartient.

* * *

**Sou porte-bonheur :** _Fiora s'est sentie destinée à baptiser cette ancienne monnaie d'or._


	271. Tap tap tap (Intérieur)

Une fois tout le monde de retour à l'intérieur du Junks, le vaisseau décolle.

Zanza contrôle Bionis depuis son centre. Pour pouvoir l'affronter, le groupe de Shulk a besoin d'entrer à l'intérieur de Bionis. Heureusement, Eghil a arraché une partie du torse de Bionis lors de son ultime attaque, permettant au Junks de s'engouffrer dans la plaie béante jusqu'à une cavité servant vraisemblablement de veine au titan.

Si de part et d'autre de la caverne s'écoule de l'éther liquide, le centre est constitué d'un sol ne présentant aucun danger pour Shulk et ses amis, bien qu'il semble être organique.

En sortant du Junks, qui ne peut aller plus loin à cause de l'étroitesse du boyau, Dunban ne peut s'empêcher de s'étonner à voix haute de la nature vivante du lieu. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il est passé par l'intérieur de Bionis, entre les marais Satorl et la jungle de Makna, ce n'était pas aussi… vivant.

L'air est chaud et chargé d'humidité. Il règne une odeur désagréable d'éther brut mêlée à celle de la chair fraiche. Par-delà les bruits d'écoulement de l'éther liquide, un bruit sourd et régulier parcourt les cavités, comme une sorte de pulsation. Les murs rocheux de la caverne sont baignés dans les reflets bleu-verts de l'éther qui s'écoule à leurs pieds, renforcés par des grappes lumineuses tombant du plafond. Le sol, désagréablement mou et spongieux, est recouvert par des brins ressemblant plus à des récepteurs sensitifs verts qu'à de l'herbe, ponctués par endroits par des globes lumineux ou des structures grimpantes plus épaisses et visiblement rigides.

« Toc ! »

« C'était quoi ? sursaute Reyn.

\- Est rigolo ! répond Riki en tapant une nouvelle fois sur l'une des structures rigides.

\- Fidèle à lui-même… » commente Dunban.

Le nopon ne se formalise pas de la remarque et continue de taper en rythme sur l'étrange structure tout en se dandinant.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de danser, le vieux ? lance Reyn.

\- Est « tap tap tap », répond le nopon. Riki vient inventer instrument !

\- Chez moi, on appelle ça une percussion, rétorque le roux.

\- Est pas pareil ! s'indigne Riki. Reyn nul en musique.

\- Ce débat s'annonce intéressant, j'en suis sûre, mais nous devons avancer. » recentre Fiora, alors que Dunban et Sharla ont déjà pris la route.

* * *

**Tap tap tap :** _Riki a baptisé cet objet en se trémoussant. Utile pour danser._


	272. Salsepareille (Intérieur)

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, les sept amis arrivent dans une caverne sphérique de taille si impressionnante qu'elle semble correspondre à la quasi-totalité du torse de Bionis. Au fond, une mer d'éther liquide colore les murs de la caverne d'une lueur bleu-verte tout en menaçant d'une mort certaine quiconque aurait le malheur de tomber des chemins aériens serpentant à travers la pièce et que Sharla a tôt fait d'assimiler à des nerfs ou des vaisseaux sanguins. Dans les airs flottent des sortes de créatures gélatineuses et transparentes, servant d'anticorps au titan organique. Au centre de la pièce, en hauteur par rapport à leur position, une imposante masse organique rouge sombre pulse régulièrement dans un bruit sourd amplifié par l'écho des lieux.

« Vous avez bonne mine, Votre Majesté, surgit une voix.

\- Cette voix… Lorithia ! reconnait Melia. Montrez-vous !

\- Regardez… poursuit Lorithia. Le cœur de Bionis. Symbole de la vie même du seigneur Zanza !

\- Arrête de jacasser et montre-toi ! s'impatiente Reyn.

\- J'attendrai que Sa Majesté me rejoigne, répond Lorithia. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Vos amis sont également les bienvenus. A condition qu'ils survivent, bien entendu. »

Alors que l'ancienne ministre ricane en pensant à la surprise qu'elle leur réserve, Melia marmonne :

« Lorithia ! Que manigancez-vous, encore ?!

\- Oublie-la pour le moment, intervient Shulk. Nous devons atteindre le cœur.

\- C'est vrai. » répond-elle.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à partir, Riki crie :

« Ouhaha-ouille ! »

En se retournant vers le nopon, les six amis le trouvent en train de courir dans tous les sens, paniqué.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demande Sharla en s'approchant de lui.

\- Amipon pas manger ça ! répond Riki en désignant une grappe de fruits rouges partiellement mangée.

\- C'est toxique ? s'inquiète Sharla. Dis-moi où tu as mal ?

\- Langue ! Bouche ! Palais ! Gorge ! Tout feu partout !

\- Et l'estomac ? Est-ce que tu te sens fiévreux ? demande Sharla en fouillant dans sa trousse à pharmacie. Je devrais avoir quelque chose là-dedans…

\- Moi je crois que je sais, intervient Fiora en tendant un morceau de pain à Riki. Mange ça. »

Le nopon ne se fait pas prier et engloutit le pain à toute vitesse.

« Ça va mieux ? demande Fiora.

\- Un peu, oui, répond Riki.

\- Le pain c'est un médoc ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- Non, répond Sharla en retrouvant son calme. Ça permet juste d'atténuer le côté épicé d'un aliment.

\- Donc… comprend Shulk. Il avait juste mangé un truc épicé ?

\- Tu nous as fait sacrément peur ! le gronde Sharla. J'ai cru que tu t'étais empoisonné !

\- Pardon… marmonne Riki en mâchonnant un morceau de pain. Mais… Riki avais trop faim…

\- Ouah ! C'est vrai que c'est super épicé ça ! s'exclame Fiora après avoir porté à ses lèvres un peu du jus de l'aliment. Tu m'étonnes que ça t'ait surpris !

\- C'est si épicé que ça ? demande Sharla, intéressée.

\- Ça doit être l'aliment le plus épicé que j'ai goûté de ma vie, répond Fiora.

\- Quel dommage… marmonne Melia. Les grappes avaient pourtant belle allure…

\- Houlà ! s'exclame Sharla après avoir goûté à son tour un peu du jus des petits fruits rouges à l'allure inoffensive. D'habitude j'adore les épices, mais là c'est trop. C'est tellement épicé qu'on ne peut rien en tirer comme ingrédient.

\- Je relève le défi ! s'exclame Fiora.

\- Hein ? s'étonne Sharla.

\- Tu dis qu'on ne peut rien en tirer comme ingrédient, et moi je vais te prouver le contraire ! s'emporte Fiora. Aucun aliment ne saurait me résister !

\- Et la revoilà qui s'enflamme à l'idée de cuisiner encore un autre aliment infâme… soupire Dunban.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, Dunban ? demande Fiora.

\- Que nous devrions nous mettre en route pour affronter Zanza plutôt que de parler cuisine, répond le héros des Homz.

\- Vrai. » accorde la jeune femme.

* * *

**Salsepareille :**_ Un légume si épicé que les meilleurs cuisiniers de Bionis n'en tirent rien._


	273. Canard joyeux (Intérieur)

La marche des sept amis à l'intérieur du torse de Bionis se poursuit à bonne allure, rythmée par les pulsations du cœur du titan.

Si Shulk mène le groupe avec détermination, Sharla, elle, reste à l'arrière, légèrement en retrait et plongée dans ses pensées. La mine abattue de la jeune médecin n'échappe pas à Melia, qui s'approche d'elle.

« Vous ne semblez pas en forme. Avez-vous besoin de repos ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je… Non, ce n'est pas ça, répond Sharla. Je… Je repensais à… à… »

Elle manque de fondre en larmes, mais se ressaisit au dernier moment.

« Pleurez si votre cœur vous l'impose. Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur.

\- Je… J'ai déjà trop pleuré… Il faut que j'aille de l'avant. Mais… je n'y arrive pas.

\- Je ne vous comprends que trop bien…

\- Comment fais-tu, toi ? Malgré… malgré ce qui t'est arrivé, tu vas toujours de l'avant. C'est quoi ton secret ? »

Melia regarde son amie, prend une profonde inspiration, puis répond :

« Le secret… »

Elle marque une pause pour réfléchir à ses propos, avant de reprendre :

« Le secret, c'est d'apprendre à accepter. Mon père et mon frère sont partis, c'est un fait. Un fait irréversible. Leur disparition m'attriste, soyez-en certaine, mais j'ai fini par l'accepter. A présent, quand je pense à eux, je ressens une profonde fierté. Une fierté en tant que fille et sœur. Ils ont vécu et sont morts en restant fidèles à leurs principes et à leurs idéaux, en assurant un futur aux Hayenthes. A présent, quand je revois leurs visages dans mes souvenirs, ce n'est pas de la tristesse que je ressens, mais de la mélancolie, le souvenir doux-amer d'un temps révolu.

\- Comment… ? commence à pleurer Sharla.

\- Lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère, il y a de nombreuses années, je pleurais du matin au soir, jusqu'à me faire vertement réprimander pour mon manque de dignité. Ce dont j'avais peur plus que tout, c'était de l'oublier, de trahir sa mémoire, alors je passais mes journées à me rappeler d'elle, et à pleurer son absence. Un jour, Kallian est venu me voir. Ce jour-là, il m'a fait comprendre que ne pas la pleurer ne voulait pas forcément dire l'oublier. Il m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais continuer à vivre tout en chérissant les précieux souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. Ces souvenirs… des décennies plus tard, ils m'habitent encore. Ils me rappellent encore la chaleur de ma mère. Quand je m'y replonge, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se trouve encore à mes côtés. Mais je ne suis pas triste. Au contraire, je suis… heureuse de la revoir. »

Melia pose une main sur l'épaule de Sharla, qui pleure à chaude larme.

« Gadolt n'est plus, c'est vrai. Mais tant que vous vous souviendrez de lui, il restera à vos côtés, à sa façon. A présent, séchez vos larmes, et vivez votre vie, car c'est ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu… tu as raison… se calme Sharla.

\- Ne laissez pas sa mort ternir votre vie. Profitez de votre vie et chérissez les souvenirs que vous avez de lui. Transcendez votre chagrin en célébrant le souvenir de sa vie.

\- Tu es… de précieux conseil. Merci, Melia. »

A quelques mètres d'elles, l'agitation soudaine causée par l'irruption d'un animal atypique vient soudainement interférer avec le sérieux de la discussion entre les deux femmes :

« Viens-voir, Sharla ! crie Reyn. Il est trop drôle !

\- Hein ? s'étonne Sharla.

\- Venez, l'invite Melia. Sinon Reyn risque de cirer encore plus fort, jusqu'à nous rendre sourdes.

\- Alors, vous venez ?! lance le roux avec une voix plus forte.

\- Nous arrivons, laissez-nous le temps de vous rejoindre ! »

En voyant Melia s'éloigner, Sharla n'a pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Une fois au niveau de ses amis, elle remarque qu'ils sont en train de s'amuser du chant enjoué et rieur d'un drôle de canard qui semble leur faire un récital avec fierté.

Le spectacle arrache un sourire à la médecin, avant de lui tirer un rire franc quand Riki décide de se joindre au spectacle avec une petite danse nopone.

Apprendre à accepter… Ce sera dur, mais elle y arrivera. Pour Gadolt. Après tout, il serait sûrement triste d'être la raison pour laquelle elle n'arrive plus à vivre.

* * *

**Canard joyeux :**_ Ce canard cancane de manière irrésistiblement enjouée._


	274. Haricot noir (Intérieur)

L'ascension se poursuit au rythme des battements réguliers du cœur de Bionis, qui se fait de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation de joie perce le calme :

« J'en ai trouvé ! s'écrie Reyn.

\- Reyn ! sursaute Shulk. Ne crie pas comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demande Fiora.

\- Des haricots noirs ! J'en ai enfin trouvé ! répond le roux.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Fiora. Montre !

\- On avait besoin de haricots ? s'interroge Shulk alors que Reyn donne sa trouvaille à Fiora.

\- Otharon nous a demandé d'en ramener deux pour aider à reconstruire la colonie, explique Reyn. Tu te souviens pas ? Soit disant que ça aiderait à améliorer la qualité des espaces verts.

\- Mais… Je croyais que c'était une blague… répond Shulk.

\- Hein ?

\- Ben… En quoi seulement deux haricots vont pouvoir aider à construire un parc ou je ne sais quoi ? C'est pas possible que la construction soit stoppée pour deux petits haricots, si ?

\- Il avait l'air sérieux pourtant… Et puis, c'est pas vraiment le genre à faire des blagues…

\- Peut-être… Mais si c'était pas une blague, pourquoi juste deux ?

\- Ils sont hyper durs à trouver ! J'en cherche depuis qu'on est là, et c'est les premiers que je trouve !

\- Montre à quoi ils ressemblent, demande Shulk en s'approchant de Fiora, qui regarde les trouvailles de Reyn avec attention.

\- Attention à pas les abimer ! C'est hyper rare ! s'écrie Reyn.

\- On dirait… des crottes de souris… remarque Shulk alors que Fiora dépose les petites boules noires dans la main de Shulk.

\- C'est parce que ça en sont, explique Fiora, livrant les conclusions de son examen détaillé.

\- Hein ?! sursaute Shulk, en jetant les petits objets noirs au sol par réflexe.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Reyn. T'es pas sérieuse ! Et pourquoi tu les as jeté, Shulk ?! T'as pas idée du temps que ça m'a pris pour les trouver !

\- Pardon, Reyn, s'excuse Shulk.

\- Je sais reconnaître un haricot quand j'en vois un, répond Fiora. Et ça, ça n'en est pas.

\- T'es pas sérieuse... marmonne Reyn.

\- J'ai croisé quelques souris de couleur bleue sur le chemin, poursuit Fiora. Ce sont sûrement leurs crottes, du coup.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! supplie Reyn.

\- Je suis formelle, répond Fiora.

\- Donc je me suis farci un examen hyper gavant du sol depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, au point où j'en ai le dos en compote, juste pour des crottes de souris ?! s'emporte Reyn.

\- Heu… oui, répond Fiora.

\- Rhaaaaaaaaaa ! »

* * *

**Haricot noir :**_ Malgré son goût âcre, c'est un mets de choix pour les bons cuisiniers._


	275. Ver sanguin (Intérieur)

Seules quelques dizaines de mètres séparent à présent les sept amis de l'entrée du cœur de Bionis. Fiora va bientôt devoir se séparer du petit ver rouge sang qu'elle a trouvé un peu plus tôt.

Elle trouve sa manière de se déplacer tout à fait charmante, si bien qu'elle aurait aimé le ramener à la colonie 9 comme animal de compagnie, mais elle a peur que le petit animal ne parvienne pas à s'adapter dans un nouvel environnement.

D'habitude, elle ne s'émeut pas particulièrement de la vue d'un ver de terre, mais celui-là a quelque chose de… particulier. Sa manière de se tortiller, de glisser entre ses doigts, de ramper est étrangement émouvante. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sa couleur aussi atypique qu'envoutante…

A quelques mètres d'elle, Dunban observe la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Cet animal, il représente tout ce qu'elle a perdu et qu'elle regrette le plus : son corps de chair aux mouvements fluides. Et à lui, il lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas réussi à la protéger ce jour maudit. Si seulement il avait été plus fort… elle n'aurait pas à faire face à cette épreuve.

Il sait qu'il ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, que ce n'est pas ce qui changera les choses, qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, mais malgré tout, l'amertume et la culpabilité persistent. Mais il doit faire face. Il est le héros des Homz, après tout. Il se doit de rester imperturbable. Que diraient les autres s'ils le voyaient abattu, à pleurer sur son sort ?

Dans ces moments-là, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il aurait osé plus montrer ses failles s'il n'était pas devenu le héros des Homz. Après tout, avoir l'air imperturbable demande des efforts et une attention de tous les instants…

Mais à quoi est-il en train de penser ?! Ils sont à l'aube d'une bataille dont l'issue scellera le destin de ce monde ! Il ne peut pas vaciller, héros des Homz ou pas ! S'il se met dans un tel état à la vue d'un simple ver, comment pourra-t-il affronter Zanza ?

Fiora dépose délicatement le petit ver rouge sang devant l'entrée du cœur de Bionis avant de pénétrer dans l'organe géant aux côtés de Shulk et des autres.

« Bienvenue dans ma demeure. » les accueille Lorithia.

* * *

**Ver sanguin :** _Son nom est sinistre mais il gigote de manière attendrissante._


	276. Bijou hayente (Intérieur)

Après un âpre combat, le télessia avec lequel Lorithia a fusionné arrive à bout de force. Il se tord de douleur en émettant une vive lumière.

La lumière est si intense que Riki ne parvient pas bien à voir ce qu'il se passe. Il ressent… une sorte de présence. Une présence imposante, mais réconfortante. Là, dans la lumière, quelqu'un se bat pour les aider et les protéger.

Le flash lumineux faiblit légèrement, laissant réapparaitre la silhouette du télessia alors que les cris de Lorithia redoublent d'intensité.

« Non ! crie-t-elle. Mon télessia ! Vous ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, répond Melia en s'avançant de quelques pas. Ceci est votre destin. Acceptez-le avec dignité !

\- Mon corps ! Non ! hurle-t-elle alors que son télessia semble se désagréger dans un flux de lumière. J'étais promise à l'immortalité ! »

Une explosion d'éther balaie la pièce, alors qu'une partie du télessia, éjectée vers le haut du cœur de Bionis, fait pleuvoir de fines particules d'éther sur les sept amis qui commencent enfin à souffler.

« Mon frère. » souffle Melia avec la voix chargée d'émotion.

Riki la regarde tristement. Cette présence, tout à l'heure, c'était probablement lui… D'ailleurs, il la sent encore, tout près… Et il entend quelque chose… On dirait… Oui, c'est lui ! Sa voix est faible, mais il peut entendre quelques mots :

« … propre existence. La voie que vous suivrez, l'avenir que vous construirez… C'est cela, l'espoir des Hayenthes. »

Le fragment vole soudain en éclats, répandant dans les airs quelques plumes immaculées.

« Merci, mon frère, murmure Melia avec déférence. Vos paroles resteront à jamais gravées dans mon cœur.

\- Ses mots ? s'étonne Shulk.

\- Riki tout entendu, intervient Riki. Riki entendu fréropon Melly. Kallian a parlé d'espoir des têtes à plumes. Où est fréropon de Melly ? Riki le voir plus mais entend encore.

\- Riki, lui répond Melia, les yeux emplis de reconnaissance. Vous avez aussi entendu ses mots d'adieu. »

La jeune impératrice s'agenouille près du nopon et le prend dans ses bras.

« Merci. » ajoute-t-elle avant de pleurer doucement contre sa fourrure.

Ils restent ainsi un moment. Personne n'ose déranger Melia.

Le silence respectueux qui s'est installé n'empêche cependant pas Dunban d'observer l'intérieur du cœur en détail dans l'espoir de trouver un accès jusqu'au crâne de Bionis. Alors que ses yeux balaient la pièce, il remarque une bague qui repose à l'endroit où le télessia s'est volatilisé.

Il s'approche et la ramasse sans un bruit. Il se souvient que Kallian portait plusieurs bagues similaires quand il l'a vu la première fois, à Alcamoth. Peut-être est-ce une des siennes ?

Alors que Melia se redresse enfin, il s'approche d'elle.

« J'ai trouvé cette bague, lui dit-il en présentant le bijou. Est-ce qu'elle était… »

Il n'ose pas finir sa phrase. Melia a toujours eu l'air de faire preuve de beaucoup de force pour surmonter la mort de ses proches, mais il est bien placé pour savoir que ça peut n'être qu'une simple façade.

« Puis-je… l'avoir ? demande-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. » répond Dunban en la laissant prendre l'objet de sa main.

Alors il avait raison, il s'agit bien d'une des bagues de Kallian.

« Merci… répond Melia avec émotion. Cela me touche… profondément.

\- Je n'en doute pas. » murmure Dunban, tout en serrant à travers son gilet le pendentif de sa défunte mère.

* * *

**Bijou hayenthe :** _Melia a baptisé cette bague à motifs antiques avec déférence._


	277. Singe colérique (IP)

Depuis le grand tremblement de terre d'hier, les choses semblent s'être calmées. Le ciel est toujours rouge, mais il commence à s'y habituer.

A quelques mètres de lui, sept animaux bipèdes viennent de surgir hors de volutes de fumée noires.

« Oh ! C'est… ?! lance le plus costaud.

\- C'est l'île-prison, termine celle avec des ailes sur la tête. Ainsi, elle est descendue dans la tête de Bionis. »

Des ailes sur la tête ? Voilà quelque chose d'étonnant… Les seuls autres animaux ailés qu'il a vus ici les avaient sur le dos.

« Dundun, interpelle la boule de poil. Riki sent chose bizarre qui vient du ciel ! Instinct de Riki dit que c'est Dickson !

\- Je ressens la même chose. » lui répond un autre bipède.

Ils semblent décidés à se diriger vers le sommet. Il leur faudra bien du courage…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder avec cette tronche, toi ?! »

Le roux costaud vient de lui crier dessus. Il essaie peut-être d'établir un contact ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ? demande celle en métal.

\- Y a un macaque véner qui me fixe, répond le roux.

\- Riki veut partir, demande la boule de poil, apeurée.

\- Il doit penser que nous voulons envahir son territoire, propose celui aux cheveux blonds.

\- Dans ce cas, nous ferions probablement mieux de reprendre notre route avant d'avoir des déconvenues. » invite celle aux ailes sur la tête.

Ils n'ont pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. C'est une bonne chose.

« Fais tes prières à Zanza, Dickson ! Nous voilà ! lance le roux, avant de se retourner vers lui. Et toi t'as pas intérêt à bouger ! »

Ils ne sont absolument pas dangereux.

Il tourne les talons et rentre chez lui d'un pas tranquille.

* * *

**Singe colérique :** _Son expression colérique cache une nature des plus placides._


	278. Branche absurde (IP)

Après avoir traversé l'immense hall central, le groupe arrive dans ce qui semble être une salle de banquets.

« Une salle de banquets ?! s'exclame Reyn. T'es pas sérieux ! Et pourquoi pas une cuisine tant que t'y es ?

\- Désolée de vous décevoir, Reyn, tempère Melia, mais il me semble qu'il s'agit en effet d'une salle de banquets. Même si, je vous l'accorde, elle est sérieusement défraichie.

\- Mais à quoi peut bien servir une salle de banquets dans un endroit comme ça ? demande Fiora.

\- Cet endroit a sûrement eu une vie avant de devenir une prison pour un dieu… commente Dunban.

\- On sent le poids de l'histoire… » murmure Shulk en contemplant l'architecture.

Difficile, quand on voit l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, d'imaginer que plusieurs millénaires auparavant cette salle accueillait les plus somptueux banquets de tout Bionis.

« Donne faim à Riki… se plaint le nopon.

\- Peut-être pourrait-on trouver quelque chose susceptible de vous rassasier ici ? propose Melia.

\- Serait tip-top ! jubile Riki.

\- Il y a de l'activité par là. » remarque Sharla en désignant une table sur laquelle de nombreuses souris s'agitent.

Elles sont en fait attirées par une branche d'arbre, probablement amenée ici par un autre animal ayant fui en entendant les sept amis arriver.

« Une branche attirant des souris… étrange… marmonne Sharla.

\- C'en est presque absurde. » s'amuse Dunban.

En effet, une branche ayant la particularité d'attirer les rongeurs semble aller à l'encontre des principes de l'évolution, mais ce serait oublier que cette branche provient d'un arbre qui craint tout particulièrement des insectes parasites dont les souris sont friandes.

« Peu importe, recentre Fiora. Nous devons avancer. Nous avons assez perdu de temps avec cette… branche absurde. »

* * *

**Branche absurde :**_ Petite branche humide qui attire les souris._


	279. Litchi de mort (IP)

Voilà un bon moment qu'ils sont partis de la colonie 6, et la faim commence à se faire sentir. Heureusement, en fouillant un peu partout dans la salle des banquets, les sept amis réussissent à réunir quelques fruits quasiment congelés et étrangement bien préservés, majoritairement des litchis et des citrons.

Une fois les provisions faites, les sept amis reprennent la route et emprunte un couloir qui semble les mener plus haut.

« Encore un fruit ridicule… soupire Reyn en regardant un litchi.

\- Goûtez-le quand même, invite Melia. Il est fort agréable.

\- Je commence à regretter les aliments de Mékonis… marmonne Reyn.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demande Sharla.

\- Eux, au moins, ils tenaient au corps, répond Reyn. Comment tu veux te remplir la panse avec ce truc ?

\- Personnellement, je préfère largement des aliments bien plus légers, commente Melia. Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi ceux de Mékonis vous manquent.

\- Mange-en juste un, lance Shulk.

\- Ça va me donner faim plus qu'autre chose, répond Reyn. Et tu le sais en plus.

\- Fais-moi confiance, et goûte-en un, insiste Shulk.

\- Bon… » soupire Reyn, avant d'éplucher le fruit et de le porter à sa bouche.

Le silence se fait pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le roux mâche la chair fraiche du fruit.

« Alors ? finit par demander Shulk.

\- C'est bon, c'est pas le problème, répond Reyn.

\- Avale, l'invite Shulk.

\- Et voilà… répond Reyn après avoir mangé son fruit.

\- Tu remarques rien ? demande Shulk.

\- J'ai toujours faim, répond Reyn. Mais… moins que ce que je pensais.

\- Voilà ! s'exclame Shulk. C'est là que je voulais en venir.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils tiennent mieux au corps que ce qu'on peut croire en les voyant, souligne Sharla.

\- Mouais… répond Reyn. Ok, j'arrête de râler.

\- Pas trop tôt ! lance Sharla.

\- Mais les aliments de Mékonis sont encore meilleurs. » conclut Reyn.

Quelques mètres derrière eux, Fiora s'approche de Dunban.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, lui dit-elle en lui tendant quelques litchis.

\- Sans façon, répond Dunban. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Tu vas avoir besoin de sucre pour continuer à avancer.

\- Je t'assure que ça va, persiste-t-il.

\- Et moi je t'assure que tu en as besoin, s'agace Fiora. Ne me force pas à te les mettre de force dans la bouche.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

\- Tu veux prendre le risque ? »

Le frère et la sœur se dévisagent sans bruit. Ils savent tous les deux qui a raison, et qu'ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, au point où ils risquent de rester des heures à se fixer sans qu'aucun des deux ne lâche l'affaire.

Finalement, Dunban choisit d'abdiquer, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur a raison.

« D'accord, mais juste un.

\- Non. Au moins trois.

\- On va commencer par un. »

Il prend un fruit, et se fait violence pour le manger.

« Alors ? demande Fiora.

\- Horriblement sucré, mais il y a un arrière goût qui n'est pas déplaisant. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce à quoi il me fait penser…

\- De la vanille, répond Fiora. Tu aimes toujours la vanille, non ?

\- Alors c'est ça… Ce n'est pas désagréable.

\- A la bonne heure ! » lance Fiora en tendant à Dunban une poignée de litchis, lui arrachant une moue dégoûtée.

* * *

**Litchi de mort :**_ Excessivement sucré. Son jus blanc a un goût proche de la vanille._


	280. Résistance (IP)

Au bout du couloir, Dickson les attendait. Dans une arène, il leur a lâché dessus une créature chimérique. Le temps qu'ils se battaient, le sol de l'arène s'est enfoncé jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. Après être passés par une salle pleine de monstres quadrupèdes gigantesques, les sept amis arrivent dans ce qui semble être une cuisine, derrière la salle des banquets.

Suite à un examen minutieux des lieux, Shulk a repéré ce qu'il pense être le mécanisme permettant de faire remonter le sol de l'arène.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ça ? demande Sharla.

\- Pratiquement, répond Shulk. Cet énorme pilier se trouve juste en-dessous de l'arène et je suis quasiment sûr que ce mécanisme sert à le faire se relever.

\- Comment ça marche ? demande Fiora.

\- Les boutons ici permettent d'envoyer une impulsion électrique à un vérin pour lui demander soit de se déployer, soit de se rétracter, explique Shulk en continuant de triturer le mécanisme. Je pense avoir trouvé lequel fait quoi, mais celui dont on a besoin ne fonctionne pas.

\- Riki a rien compris, avoue le nopon.

\- T'en fais pas, moi non plus, le rassure Reyn.

\- Tu vas réussir à le réparer, Shulk, encourage Fiora.

\- Je crois que je sais comment faire, répond le blond. Tu veux bien me tenir ça ?

\- Heu… oui, répond Fiora en recevant un tout petit cylindre marron. C'est quoi ?

\- Une résistance, répond Shulk. Elle est un peu archaïque, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle a grillé. Du coup, il me suffit de récupérer celle de l'autre bouton…

\- Tu veux en faire quoi, si elle est cassée ? demande Sharla.

\- Je la trouve jolie, répond Shulk. Je crois que je vais la garder. Je vais en faire une sorte de décoration.

\- T'es sérieux ? demande Reyn en haussant un sourcil. Tu veux décorer quoi avec un truc aussi riquiqui ?

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas trop en fait… avoue Shulk tout en continuant d'œuvrer sur le mécanisme.

\- Peu importe où tu places ce truc, il passe inaperçu, poursuit Reyn. Tu parles d'une déco !

\- Fini ! » le coupe le blond en appuyant sur le bouton.

L'immense pilier qui leur fait face commence à monter, arrachant un sourire plus que satisfait à Shulk.

En revenant sur leurs pas pour prévenir Dunban et Melia que le pilier est enfin remonté, Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Riki et Fiora les trouvent devant une grille partiellement fondue.

« Quoi s'est passé ?! s'inquiète Riki, craignant qu'un monstre soit la cause des dégâts.

\- Dunban et moi pensions qu'il serait plus rapide de franchir cette porte de fer plutôt que de faire un nouveau détour, explique Melia.

\- Et comme on ne trouvait pas la clé, Melia l'a faite fondre. » termine Dunban.

* * *

**Résistance :**_ Elle ne fonctionne plus mais peut servir à décorer._


	281. Framboise infernale (IP)

Après être revenus dans l'arène, d'où Dickson est parti depuis un moment, avoir contourné le trône qui se trouvait dans les gradins et avoir pénétré dans le transporteur derrière, les sept amis arrivent sur un long pont suspendu au-dessus du vide. Le sommet de l'île-prison s'approche à grand pas et la tension dans l'air se fait de plus en plus palpable.

Sharla observe les nuages rouges qui tourbillonnent au sommet de l'île-prison avec un air grave, pensant que l'ultime combat est sur le point de se jouer.

« Tout va bien, Sharla ? demande Melia, derrière elle.

\- Oui, répond-elle. Je me disais juste qu'on approche de la fin. Qu'on va enfin pouvoir mettre un point final à tous ces combats.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Mais même si la lutte armée s'achève aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons pas relâcher nos efforts.

\- Tu as raison. Il reste encore de nombreuses blessures à guérir…

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous offrir ceci ? » demande la jeune impératrice en tendant un fruit rose à Sharla.

Il s'agit d'une framboise, que la médecin accepte avec perplexité.

« Pourquoi me donnes-tu ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- Elle est affreusement épicée. J'ai pensé que vous en profiteriez plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

\- Et bien… Merci. »

Cette attention la touche beaucoup, ce qui lui fait penser qu'elle voulait discuter avec elle d'une chose dont elles n'ont pas parlé depuis longtemps.

« Melia ? Je voudrais te parler, au sujet de « tu-sais-qui ».

\- Faites-vous référence à… Shulk ?

\- Oui. As-tu réussi à lui avouer tes sentiments ?

\- Et bien… A vrai dire, j'ai décidé de renoncer.

\- Vraiment ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

\- J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Fiora, et j'ai pu me rendre compte de la force de ses sentiments pour lui, et je ne suis pas passée à côté des sentiments qu'il éprouve à son égard.

\- Donc tu as décidé de renoncer à lui…

\- Je ne fais pas le poids, répond-elle, peinée. Leur amour mérite de s'épanouir. A présent, je tâcherai de protéger leur bonheur.

\- Mais… lui as-tu au moins avoué tes sentiments ?

\- Je m'en suis gardée. Il est encore dans la bienheureuse ignorance.

\- Ça te ressemble bien… Ça a dû être un choix difficile, non ?

\- La souffrance est… supportable, répond-elle avec la gorge serrée.

\- Ça ne prend pas avec moi, Melia. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Votre perspicacité est prodigieuse. Il y a eu des heures sombres, il me faut en convenir. J'ai vécu plus longtemps que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer… Mais jamais mon cœur n'a connu telle ardeur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Melia, s'excuse Sharla en se rendant compte qu'elle a été beaucoup trop centrée sur elle-même ces derniers temps. J'aurais pu t'aider davantage ! J'aurais dû être plus attentive à ta peine !

\- Je n'ai aucun reproche à vous adresser, Sharla. Vous avez perdu un être cher, ma douleur n'est rien en comparaison.

\- Melia…

\- Mais en même temps, je me sens soulagée. Ma vie peut reprendre son cours, et mon cœur oubliera son chagrin.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Et puis, il n'est pas le seul homme du monde.

\- Vous avez entièrement raison.

\- C'est vrai, quoi ! Tu es jeune, belle, douce et généreuse. Tu auras de nombreux prétendants, c'est sûr ! Et dans le lot, il y en aura un qui sera fait pour toi !

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ? Merci beaucoup, Sharla. »

La médecin lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de manger la framboise qu'elle lui a offerte. Elle est effectivement extraordinairement épicée, si bien qu'elle en rougit sur le coup de la chaleur qui envahit son corps. Un vrai délice !

« Je vous souhaite à vous aussi de retrouver l'amour, poursuit Melia. Un amour aussi brûlant que cette framboise. »

Sharla lui sourit. Elle ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte, mais son amour est tout prêt d'elle, Melia en est sûre.

« Le temps viendra… » marmonne Melia en imaginant le très beau couple qu'elle formera avec Reyn, une fois la mort de Gadolt surmontée.

* * *

**Framboise infernale :**_ Un fruit si pimenté qu'il donne des cauchemars._


	282. Citron pétrifié (IP)

Les sept amis gravissent les marches de l'île-prison, s'approchant toujours plus de Dickson.

« Tout va bien, Reyn ? demande Fiora au roux qui semble anormalement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je repensais à Dickson, répond-il. J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il était avec Zanza depuis le début.

\- Il s'est servi de nous, s'emporte Fiora. Rien que d'y penser…

\- Ouais. Je pense pareil. »

Un court silence s'installe.

« Au final, t'avais raison de pas me faire confiance, finit par dire Reyn en prenant en main un des citrons complètement gelés qu'ils ont trouvé plus tôt, dans la salle des banquets.

\- Hein ?! s'étonne Fiora.

\- J'ai pas réussi à protéger Shulk. J'étais censé couvrir ses arrières…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! lance Fiora, peu habituée à voir Reyn se morfondre. Depuis quand tu t'apitoies sur ton sort ?

\- Je m'apitoie pas ! Je te dis juste que t'avais raison : je suis pas taillé pour protéger Shulk.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Enfin, si, j'ai dû le dire une ou deux fois… Mais tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort.

\- Ça change rien au fait que j'ai pas réussi à le protéger, répond Reyn en essayant de croquer dans le fruit bien trop froid.

\- Personne n'aurait pu ! Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'allait faire Dickson. »

Fiora soupire avant de continuer :

« Tu sais, quand je vous ai retrouvé sur le bras gisant, je me suis rendue compte d'à quel point vous avez muris tous les deux pendant que j'étais pas là. Surtout toi, en fait.

\- Comment ça ? demande Reyn en faisant une pause dans sa tentative de consommation du fruit.

\- Tu m'as l'air plus… mature, plus sérieux. Tu es devenu vraiment beaucoup plus fort pour pouvoir protéger Shulk. Je suis sûre que si tu n'étais pas à ses côtés, il ne serait jamais arrivé aussi loin.

\- Il a fait tout ça pour toi, tu sais. J'y suis pas pour grand-chose dans sa détermination.

\- Mais toi tu l'as protégé tout au long du chemin.

\- J'allais pas le laisser tomber.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu seras toujours celui qui saura le mieux le protéger. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. »

Reyn regarde Fiora avec étonnement. Comment ça « toujours » ?

« Tu sais, même quand on était petits, je savais que tu ferais toujours tout pour protéger Shulk, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et si vous tombiez sur un monstre si puissant que tu ne pourrais rien faire ?

\- Attends, je suis paumé. Tu me pensais pas assez fort pour le protéger, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Aouch ! crie Reyn en faisant rapidement passer son citron d'une main à l'autre, le fruit lui ayant gelé une main.

\- Mais je savais bien que de nous deux, c'était toi qui saurait toujours le mieux le protéger, poursuit Fiora sans se soucier de l'incident. Et c'est toujours le cas.

\- Je savais pas que tu me faisais confiance à ce point… répond Reyn en secouant sa main gelée pour tenter de la réchauffer.

\- On te fait tous confiance. On sait qu'on peut compter sur toi pour assurer nos arrières. Mais à présent tu n'as plus que Shulk à protéger.

\- Ouais, t'as raison ! se reprend Reyn en serrant fermement son citron. Je dois aussi penser à Sharla et à vous autres ! Si j'commence à broyer du noir, je vous mets tous en danger ! »

Fiora le regarde, un peu surprise, avant de rigoler.

« J'ai dis un truc marrant ? demande Reyn.

\- Non. Tu es juste toujours le même. C'est… rassurant.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que je change ?

\- Pour rien. Mais… ça te fait beaucoup de gens à protéger.

\- C'est pas un problème. Je vous protègerai tous !

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, alors.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tous nous protéger à toi tout seul. Et puis, même si tu le voulais, qui te protègerait toi ?

\- Ça marche ! Mais dans ce cas, tu me laisses te protéger aussi.

\- Si tu arrives à tenir mon rythme. » répond Fiora sur un ton rieur.

Reyn s'amuse beaucoup de cette réponse, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux :

« J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais c'est vraiment chouette de te retrouver.

\- Oui… Vous m'avez vraiment manqué tous les trois…

\- Même moi ? plaisante Reyn.

\- Bien sûr. » répond gentiment Fiora.

Les deux amis se murent dans le silence quelques temps, permettant à Reyn d'enfin comprendre qu'il ne pourra jamais croquer dans ce citron qui, bien qu'il semble délicieux, refuse de se réchauffer assez pour se laisser consommer. Même la forte friction qu'exerce le roux sur son écorce ne fait pas le poids contre le froid intense qui règne dans l'île-prison. Reyn va jusqu'à jeter le citron au sol avec force, mais le choc abime plus les pierres du chemin que le fruit, que le roux décide de laisser sur place.

« Dis Reyn… reprend Fiora après quelques temps.

\- Oui ?

\- Promets-moi que tu seras toujours là pour protéger Shulk, même s'il m'arrive malheur.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je t'ai dis que je te protègerai, t'as déjà oublié ?

\- Je sais, répond-elle, tout en sachant que Reyn ne peut pas la protéger de son destin. Mais… promet-le moi quand même. »

Reyn regarde Fiora. Son regard est dur et très sérieux.

« Je te le promets » finit-il par dire.

* * *

**Citron pétrifié :**_ Si froid qu'il semble gelé, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être délicieux._


	283. Vis robuste (IP)

Au sommet des marches, progressant sans escale, l'équipe entre à présent dans une immense salle dont les piliers taillés, les voûtes magistrales, donnent à cet endroit des airs de cathédrale.

Au centre de la pièce, un autel ancestral, gardé par deux statues au visage bestial. L'équipe s'approche de l'élément central, baigné dans la lumière émanant d'un fanal.

« Est-ce un réceptacle ? C'est loin d'être banal, lance le jeune blond. Mais ça a l'air crucial.

\- Je suis de votre avis, dit celle au sang royal. L'accès au sommet semble être ce piédestal.

\- Alors allons chercher cet élément central. » soumet le héros homz avec un ton martial.

Toute autant distraite par l'aspect monacal que par la majesté de ce lieu magistral, Fiora n'écoute en rien l'observation globale leur apprenant pourtant comment franchir la salle.

Son regard traverse le lieu cérémonial dont la complexité, pour elle, est un régal, s'arrêtant par moment sur un large fanal dont la flamme bleutée danse un tango astral, se posant à d'autres sur un pilier sacral dont les fins ouvrages rappellent du cristal.

La pierre noirâtre de taille cléricale renforce encore un peu l'ambiance hivernale instaurée par la brise humide et glaciale, qui siffle faiblement une ariette hiémale. Le plafond, ténébreux et d'un amas plural de discrètes lumières au charme sans égal, ressemble à un tableau céleste vespéral, entre clarté solaire et néant sidéral.

Alors que son regard traverse la salle, ses yeux se posent sur un objet peu banal : une simple vis bleue, là, près du piédestal, son allure de cœur la rendant marginale.

En un éclair revient son objectif final : au sommet de la tour patiente le féal.

Plus de temps pour cette grâce architecturale, car bientôt se jouera la bataille finale.

* * *

**Vis robuste :** _Une vis bleue en forme de cœur. Adorable, mais difficile à utiliser._


	284. Furet éclair (IP)

D'un commun accord, les sept amis choisissent de se diriger vers une tour annexe, un peu à l'écart de la salle aux allures de cathédrale.

Sur le pont menant cette tour, dans laquelle ils espèrent trouver l'élément leur permettant d'activer le mécanisme du piédestal, Shulk entend Fiora émettre un petit cri.

« Tout va bien, Fiora ? demande le blond.

\- Oh, oui. Je viens juste de voir passer un animal super chou !

\- Ah bon ? Il est où ?

\- Il est déjà parti. Il est super rapide.

\- Un animal rapide… Est-ce que ce serait une sorte de quadrupède à fourrure grise ?

\- On aurait dit un furet. Tu en as déjà vu ?

\- Je crois, en arrivant, mais il était si rapide que j'ai eu du mal à le voir en détail.

\- Il nous regardait passer. Quand je me suis tourné vers lui, il est resté figé de surprise quelques instants avant de disparaitre en un éclair. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé le ramener à la colonie…

\- Je suis en train de me dire qu'on a vu beaucoup de choses depuis qu'on a quitté la colonie… Des plantes, des fruits, des animaux…

\- Oui… Il faudrait qu'on puisse garder une trace de chaque rencontre, de chaque trouvaille.

\- Tu sais à quoi ça me fait repenser ? A nos encyclopédies.

\- A moi aussi ! On devrait en faire une, une fois que tout sera calmé, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si. J'ai dû garder quelques objets de notre voyage. Une fois que tout sera fini, on remplira une encyclopédie avec tous ces objets.

\- Ce serait génial… »

Fiora prend soudain un air grave.

« Shulk… Tu te sens prêt à affronter un dieu ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse l'être. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Oui, tu as raison. On le doit à Meïnas, à Eghil, et à tous les autres.

\- Tout le monde compte sur nous. On ne peut pas les décevoir.

\- N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seul, Shulk. On est tous là pour toi. Tu peux compter sur nous.

\- Je sais. Merci, Fiora. »

* * *

**Furet éclair :**_ Un joli furet aux yeux bleus rapide comme l'éclair._


	285. Kiwi mortel (IP)

Au sommet de la tour annexe se trouvait une cloche. Après l'avoir actionnée, et n'avoir constaté aucun changement, le groupe décide de retourner dans la salle aux airs de cathédrale.

Sur le pont, Sharla est très vite rattrapée par Reyn :

« Hé ! Sharla ! Regarde ce que j'ai !

\- Des… kiwis ? s'étonne la médecin en voyant les fruits que Reyn lui tend.

\- Ouais ! Des kiwis mortels ! Avec un nom comme ça, ils doivent être super épicés, non ?

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

\- T'en veux un ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

En lui tendant un fruit, le roux remarque l'air sombre de Sharla.

« Ça va pas ?

\- Si même toi tu le remarques, c'est que je ne sais vraiment pas masquer mes émotions…

\- Hé ! Je suis peut-être lourdaud, mais quand même pas à ce point ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je… repense à Juju. En ce moment, il est à la colonie, en train de se battre contre les télessias de Zanza. Et moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je devrais être avec lui.

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais dis-toi qu'on a besoin de toi nous aussi.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Et que le meilleur moyen de protéger Juju et les autres habitants de la colonie, c'est de se débarrasser de Zanza le plus vite possible !

\- Oui ! Tu as raison ! »

Malgré ce regain de motivation, le regard de Sharla reste sombre.

« C'est Gadolt, hein ? demande Reyn.

\- Que… ? s'étonne Sharla, sans pouvoir finir sa question tant la surprise est grande.

\- Moi aussi j'ai encore du mal à digérer que j'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse, mais j'ai pas le choix, faut que j'aille de l'avant.

\- Je sais, répond Sharla. On en a déjà parlé, hier… D'ailleurs, ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

\- Ouais. Moi aussi. Je pensais pas que ça me ferait autant de bien d'en parler…

\- Bienvenu dans le monde de la maturité ! »

Reyn sourit à cette remarque, avant de poursuivre :

« Tu penses toujours à Gadolt ?

\- Tout le temps. En fait, je n'arrête pas de me dire que lorsque la colonie 6 a été attaquée par les Mékons, je n'aurais pas dû partir sans lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Sharla.

\- Mais si j'avais fait un caprice comme une petite fille pour rester… Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je n'étais pas celle qu'il croyait. Je n'étais qu'une gamine… Je ne sais pas si j'étais digne de son respect…

\- Gadolt était sûrement aussi triste que toi. Il t'a laissé partir pour une raison précise, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il a pris cette décision pour ton bien et pour te protéger. Et pour que tu puisses guider la colonie.

\- Il me manque énormément, soupire la médecin.

\- Haut les cœurs, Sharla ! Tu vas voir, j'apprendrai à être l'homme de tes rêves !

\- Hu hu ! Je me demande combien d'années ça va te prendre ! rit-elle, autant surprise qu'amusée de ce que propose Reyn.

\- Hé hé ! Voilà la Sharla que je connais. Le sourire, c'est ce qui te va le mieux.

\- Mais on dirait que tu sais en faire, des compliments ! Merci de ton soutien, Reyn. »

Devant le visage enfin radieux de Sharla, Reyn sourit à pleine dents, avant de croquer dans un des kiwis qu'il tient en main.

Ils sont super frais en fait ! Et pas du tout épicés ! Mais… dans ce cas… pourquoi Melia les lui aurait-elle donnés en l'invitant à les offrir à Sharla spécifiquement ?

Reyn n'a pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à cette question : alors qu'ils sont de retour dans la basilique de Gondorl, ils découvrent qu'un immense dragon noir de jais les attend de pied ferme.

L'ambiance vient de se refroidir brutalement…

* * *

**Kiwi mortel :** _Un kiwi noir si glacial qu'il refroidit l'ambiance._


	286. Sang bleu (IP)

Le dragon ne retient pas les sept amis très longtemps et, après sa défaite, laisse tomber une pierre sphérique qui ressemble à un œil. Une fois la gemme placée sur l'autel, un nouveau transporteur apparait et les mène… au sommet.

« Nous y voilà… » souffle Shulk en reconnaissant les dernières marches le séparant du belvédère.

L'ambiance devient particulièrement pesante. A quelques dizaines de mètres, Dickson les attend avec impatience.

Alors qu'ils avancent vers les ultimes marches, un scintillement attire l'attention de Melia. Il s'agit d'un pendentif, couvert de sang séché. Un pendentif argenté aux reflets bleutés, avec un médaillon finement ouvragé et cerclé de dorures. Un pendentif à la chaîne travaillée, sobre mais élégante, dont quelques maillons ont cédés.

Un pendentif qu'elle reconnait.

Il s'agit de celui que son père portait au cou par moments. Elle ignorait qu'il l'avait avec lui le jour de sa mort…

Elle se penche pour le ramasser, le cœur gros. Il est froid, glacé même. La chaîne, peu solide, a été rompue, mais le médaillon est intact, bien que maculé de sang. Son sang.

Melia serre le médaillon contre son cœur pour ne pas pleurer.

Il a donné sa vie, ici même, pour la protéger. A présent, elle est de retour, pour protéger son peuple, et l'avenir de ce monde. Peut-être serait-il fier d'elle en la voyant ?

Cette pensée lui réchauffe le cœur.

« Quoi Melly a trouvé ? demande Riki, derrière elle.

\- Un souvenir de mon père, répond-elle en se retournant.

\- Est collier ? Riki savait pas papapon de Melly avait collier.

\- Il ne le portait que rarement. Il y tenait beaucoup.

\- Quoi a dedans ?

\- Heu… » balbutie Melia.

En reposant les yeux sur le médaillon, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a jamais su ce qu'il renfermait. Elle n'est même pas sûre que qui que ce soit ait un jour été mis dans la confidence.

« Melly ouvre ! sautille Riki.

\- Je… je ne sais pas si…

\- Papapon à Melly a mis chose très précieuse dans collier, Riki sûr ! Riki sûr aussi qu'est chose Melly a besoin.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?

\- Melly fait confiance à instinct de Riki ! »

Intrigué par les mots du nopon, la jeune impératrice ouvre le médaillon, et trouve ce que Sorean avait de plus précieux : une photo de ses deux enfants.

Melia ne peut pas retenir ses larmes.

Après avoir jeté un œil à la photo, Riki affiche un air ravi :

« Amour de minipons est trésor précieux pour tout papapon, et papapon de Melly aimait beaucoup ses minipons.

\- Je… Je ne… sanglote Melia.

\- Papapon de Melly a gardé minipons près de cœur dans moments les plus durs. Est preuve liens très forts ! Et collier est preuve liens toujours là !

\- Vous… vous avez raison Riki, répond Melia en séchant ses larmes. Je garderai son pendentif avec moi, tout comme je garderai la bague de Kallian, comme un rappel qu'ils veillent toujours sur moi et qu'ils sont toujours à mes côtés.

\- Melly sera grande chef des tête-à-plumes, Riki sait, papapon à Melly sait, Kallian sait, amipons savent, têtes-à-plumes savent… A que Melly qui sait pas.

\- Ha. Vous devez avoir raison, répond Melia en affichant un sourire doux-amer. J'ai… besoin de temps encore, je crois.

\- Esprit de papapon et frèropon guideront Melly quand Melly aura besoin. Melly devrait donner nom à pendentif.

\- Vous pensez vraiment ?

\- Oui-pon ! Objet exceptionnel a droit à nom exceptionnel !

\- Très bien, sourit Melia, ne pouvant résister à la bonne humeur du nopon. Laissez-moi prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Elle doit trouver un nom qu'elle ne regrettera pas. Elle soit le choisir avec précaution… Voyons voir… C'est un objet de son père, mais aussi un peu de son frère et d'elle. C'est donc un objet de famille. On peut même dire qu'il représente les générations… Quelque chose qui représente l'héritage… Un héritage moral, culturel, oui, mais aussi vis-à-vis du peuple Hayenthe. Et pourquoi pas… « Sang bleu » ? Voilà bien un terme qui les regroupe tous les trois, tout en rappelant leur statut, et donc par extension ce pourquoi ils se sont battus : les Hayenthes.

« Sang bleu, finit par dire Melia.

\- … Riki aurait pas trouvé mieux. » finit par répondre le nopon, faisant apparaitre un sourire fier sur le visage de Melia.

* * *

**Sang bleu :**_ Pendentif ensanglanté. Melia était circonspecte en le baptisant._


	287. Halo triste (IP)

Au milieu du belvédère, Dickson attend. Ils vont arriver, il le sait.

Il n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Il s'agit d'un sentiment étrange, comme si… cet affrontement pourrait lui coûter la vie. Comme si il risquait de perdre un combat, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle excitation avant un affrontement depuis bien longtemps. C'est… grisant. Voilà enfin un combat où il va pouvoir se donner à fond !

Ils ne sont pas loin, il le sent, mais malgré tout, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici, à la dernière fois que l'île-prison a déployé toute sa puissance, il y a plusieurs millénaires.

A l'époque, il n'était qu'un géant parmi tant d'autres, incapable de sortir du lot. La seule chose qui le distinguait des autres, c'était sa grande curiosité vis-à-vis du monde. Il mourrait d'envie de voyager, de découvrir de nouvelles choses, mais en commençant son voyage, il avait très vite changé.

A peine s'était-il éloigné des terres des Géants qu'il tomba dans un coupe-jarret : deux brigands tentèrent de mettre fin à ses jours pour lui soutirer les quelques affaires qu'il emportait. Quand il y repense, encore aujourd'hui, il ne sait pas vraiment comment il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il avait senti une pulsion au plus profond de son être, une pulsion de survie. Il s'était battu avec férocité, comme plongé dans une forme de transe bestiale, et avait fini par vaincre.

Il se rappelle encore du moment où il a posé ses yeux sur ses mains pleines du sang de ses assaillants. Il se souvient encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ce n'était pas du dégoût, ni de la peur, mais un grisant sentiment de puissance. Il était en vie, parce qu'il avait été fort, et il avait été assez fort pour achever la vie d'autres personnes. Il leur avait été supérieur.

Afin de devenir toujours plus fort, il multiplia les combats. A chaque fois, il exultait en voyant les dégâts que sa propre puissance faisait à autrui, il jouissait de voir ses mains se couvrir du sang de ses opposants, il s'enivrait du pouvoir d'achever la vie des autres de ses propres mains. Il se sentait puissant, invincible, intouchable.

Avec les années, son nombre de combats victorieux ne faisait que croître, sa réputation de monstre sanguinaire terrifiait jusqu'aux habitants de Mékonis et jamais personne n'était en mesure de le vaincre, mais lui, une chose le tourmentait de plus en plus : il se sentait faiblir. L'âge le rattrapait, et la sénilité le guettait. Il était certes devenu le plus puissant des Géants, voir même de tous les êtres vivant dans ce monde, au point où aucun d'eux ne serait en mesure de lui ôter la vie, mais il n'était pas encore assez fort pour échapper à la mort.

C'est à cette époque que sa route croisa celle d'Arglas, ou plutôt de Zanza. Si au début il fut tenté de s'approprier Monado pour s'octroyer les pouvoirs d'un dieu, il y renonça très vite en constatant que Zanza avait complètement balayé la conscience d'Arglas. Le dieu décela très vite tout le potentiel du géant invaincu et lui proposa la seule chose qu'il lui manquait : le pouvoir de défier la mort. En échange, il n'avait qu'à se battre pour lui.

La proposition fut vite réfléchie. Peu importe pour qui il se bat, tant qu'il peut se battre, et ressentir le plaisir du combat ad vitam æternam.

C'est ici-même, au centre du belvédère de l'île-prison, qu'il jura allégeance au seigneur Zanza. Le divin leva alors Monado au dessus de sa tête, et le sol se mit à vrombir. Plusieurs sphères desquelles émanait une lueur bleu-verte s'élevèrent tout en restant attachées au sol du belvédère par d'épaisses chaînes, qui se mirent à luire. Le ciel se colora de reflets verts et s'illumina de myriades de scintillements d'éther, que les sphères captèrent progressivement tout en intensifiant leur lumière.

Soudain, les sphères fondirent sur lui et l'entravèrent de leurs chaînes. Il sentit alors une colossale vague d'énergie déferler en lui dans une douleur insupportable. Il eut l'impression de mourir dix fois tant la douleur était vive, il tenta même de se débattre, si bien qu'il réussit à détruire quelques chaînes, mais les sphères étaient trop nombreuses, et il fut très vite incapable de bouger tandis que toute l'énergie du monde traversait son corps.

Après de longues minutes de supplice, les chaînes se desserrèrent, les sphères s'écartèrent, le ciel retrouva une teinte naturelle, et il chuta au sol, le corps parcouru d'une énergie nouvelle ; d'une énergie… éternelle.

Il sourit, alors que les sphères, ayant perdu leur éclat, retrouvèrent leurs places pour celles qui le pouvaient, et continuaient de rouler au sol pour celles dont la chaîne avait été sectionnée, jusqu'à finir leur course en bas des marches du belvédère.

Au pied des marches, Dunban se penche sur une sphère émettant une faible lumière bleu-verte. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle lui inspire une grande crainte…

* * *

**Halo triste :**_ Dunban a baptisé cette sphère lumineuse et inquiétante._


	288. Couvercle blanc (IP)

Chaque marche le rapproche un peu plus de Dickson, faisant battre son cœur de plus en plus fort. Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il soit la personne la plus forte qu'il connaisse qui lui fait appréhender ce combat – encore que… – mais le fait qu'il l'a toujours considéré comme son père. Mais pour lui, il n'était qu'un simple animal dont on prend le plus grand soin avant de le conduire à l'abattoir…

Malgré les larmes qui brouillent sa vue, le jeune blond remarque une sorte de planche de bois d'un blanc nacré à la coupe élégante, posée sur le bord des marches. Il la touche par curiosité. Elle est froide et légèrement collante, un peu comme de la résine.

Shulk comprend alors qu'elle n'est en fait pas faite de bois, mais d'un matériau qui serait un mélange de plusieurs composants, dont de la sève, qui pourrait donner ce toucher collant. Le reste des ingrédients est cependant un mystère. Peut-être lui vaudrait-il mieux ne pas savoir…

En fait, il ne cherche pas vraiment à savoir de quoi elle est composée. Sa ressemblance avec un objet de son enfance le trouble trop. Dans cette simple planche blanche, il voit son premier bouclier. Une targe blanche, à la teinte plus ocre cela dit, d'approximativement la même taille, même si la forme diffère grandement, et dont il se servait lors de ses séances d'entrainement avec Dickson.

Pourquoi elle lui rappelle ce moment ? Elle n'est pas si ressemblante que ça, après tout.

Malgré tout, il se revoit, plusieurs années en moins, dans la plaine devant la colonie 9, un bouclier dans une main et une épée dans l'autre, faisant face à un lapix sous l'œil attentif de Dickson. C'est comme ça qu'il a appris à se battre. Pendant des journées entières, Dickson s'évertuait à faire du frêle garçon qu'il était un homme capable de se défendre seul.

Tous les précieux conseils qu'il lui a donné à cette époque, ce sont eux, bien plus que Monado, qui lui ont permis de vaincre tous les obstacles sur son chemin. Eux, et ses amis. Mais ses amis, s'il a pu les protéger, c'est grâce à ce que Dickson lui a appris.

Et aujourd'hui, s'il est capable de l'affronter, de se tenir face à lui. S'il a une chance de le vaincre, c'est grâce à lui.

Il… il n'a pas le choix…

Il doit le vaincre. Il en va du destin de ce monde.

Alors qu'il gravit les dernières marches menant au belvédère et que son regard croise celui de la personne qui fut autrefois son mentor, il se sent enfin résolu.

Aujourd'hui, il lui montrera à quel point il est devenu puissant. Grâce à Monado, grâce à ses amis, mais aussi grâce à lui.

« J'ai failli attendre, Shulk. »

* * *

**Couvercle blanc :** _Planche blanche élégante. Si vous saviez de quoi elle est faite…_


	289. Bousier seniora (IP)

Le combat tourne très vite à son avantage. Dire qu'il pensait enfin disputer un combat digne de ce nom, un combat où il allait pouvoir faire montre de sa force, cette force qui a fait de lui l'être le plus puissant de ce monde après les dieux.

Ils ne sont même pas capables de lui tenir tête. Il en est presque déçu. Ils placent tous leurs espoirs dans de beaux idéaux, mais au fond, seule la puissance pure compte. Qu'ils sont naïfs…

Les amis de Shulk et Fiora tentent de l'occuper le temps qu'ils reprennent des forces ? Soit. Il va jouer le jeu. La véritable puissance est celle qu'on acquiert seul, et il va le leur prouver.

Il abat sa lame avec violence sur celle aux cheveux noirs. Il n'espère pas vraiment la toucher, mais il sait que Reyn viendra lui porter secours immédiatement.

Ça ne manque pas : le roux se jette sous sa lame et bloque le coup avec difficulté. D'un coup de pied, il le fait voler sur plusieurs mètres.

« Reyn ! » crie la jeune femme en se précipitant vers lui alors que Dunban s'interpose.

La puissance d'un groupe n'est qu'éphémère. Lorsqu'un de ses membres tombe, c'est tout le groupe qui s'effondre. Lorsqu'un de ses membres est blessé, les autres paniquent et se désorganisent. Lorsqu'un de ses membres pousse son dernier cri de douleur, la rage pousse les autres à la faute.

Des bousiers, voilà à quoi il leur fait penser. Une colonie de bousiers senioras. De simples insectes balourds et sans charme qui se regroupent pour former un essaim aux mouvements fluides et gracieux. Il suffit de tirer dedans et d'en faire tomber quelques uns pour que tout l'essaim se disperse dans le chaos total, ne laissant que de l'élégant ballet collectif qu'une cohue d'insectes patauds. Une élégance de façade, une illusion qui disparait dès qu'un des illusionnistes meurt.

Une valeur acquise par un groupe disparait dès qu'un de ses membres en fait de même. Il suffit de détruire un des piliers, et tout s'effondre comme un château de cartes.

Il lui suffit de déchainer toute sa puissance, celle qu'il a acquise à fil des siècles à la seule force de ses mains, sur un seul de ces frêles gamins et ce ridicule combat est fini. Et dire qu'il avait l'espoir que Shulk puisse lui tenir tête…

Alors que Dunban et le nopon tentent de repousser ses attaques, sans parvenir à freiner son avancée vers le roux, qui a beaucoup de mal à se relever, une puissance colossale émane de quelques mètres derrière lui.

En se retournant, il constate que Shulk et Fiora sont de nouveau sur pied. Ils avancent vers lui avec détermination, le premier baigné dans une lueur bleutée et de la seconde émane une lumière carmin. Il se dégage d'eux une puissance colossale, une puissance digne de celle d'un dieu.

Ça y est.

Ça y est !

Il va enfin pouvoir l'avoir, son vrai combat !

Il se jette sur eux, l'esprit embrumé par l'adrénaline et l'euphorie, un mélange qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

**Bousier seniora :**_ Bien qu'il soit trapu, son vol est des plus gracieux._


	290. Lichen fou (IP)

Une cigarette.

C'est ce qu'il faisait après chaque bataille : fumer une cigarette. C'était… comme un rituel. Quand il se battait à ses côtés, contre les Mékons, c'est comme ça qu'il célébrait chaque victoire, et qu'il noyait sa frustration après chaque défaite.

Il ne saurait pas dire quand était la première fois qu'il l'a vu fumer après un combat, mais il se souvient très bien de la première fois où il s'est battu à ses côtés. On aurait dit qu'il avait ça dans le sang. Ses tirs étaient précis, maitrisés, redoutables, mais le plus impressionnant, c'est quand il laissait parler le fer. Il n'a jamais connu personne d'aussi doué que lui.

La première fois qu'il la vu avec son arme, un mélange de fusil et d'épée, ça l'avait fait sourire, mais en le voyant ce jour-là, fondre sur les mékons avec un large sourire aux lèvres tout en leur tirant dessus avant d'abattre sa lame sur ce qu'il restait d'eux, il a eu comme un déclic : c'était un combattant, un vrai. Le genre de personne nées pour se battre. Le genre de personne capable de renverser une bataille à lui seul.

Il s'est souvent demandé pourquoi c'est lui qu'on avait surnommé le héros des Homz. Après tout, ils étaient deux ce jour-là. Deux fous enivrés par le combat, ayant changé le cours de la bataille à eux seuls…

Il se rappelle encore de son réveil, dans la navette les ramenant à la colonie. Il était là, assis à côté de son brancard, une cigarette à la bouche. Quand il a vu qu'il s'était réveillé, il lui a jeté un regard réprobateur, avant de souffler une énième volute de fumée avec un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était sa manière à lui de dire qu'il était heureux de le voir en vie.

Une cigarette.

Cette odeur âcre qui prend à la gorge, c'est celle d'une de ses cigarettes.

Elle serait capable de reconnaitre cette odeur entre toutes. Une odeur proche de celle du tabac brûlé, mais un brin différente. Il y a dedans une touche… presque acide… qui lui donne cette teinte caractéristique si particulière qui ne ressemble à aucune autre.

Elle se rappelle lui avoir un jour demandé pourquoi ses cigarettes avaient une telle odeur. Il avait été surpris qu'elle le remarque. Peut-être a-t-elle un meilleur odorat que la moyenne ?

C'est l'herbe qu'il met dans ses cigarettes qui leur donne cette odeur. Comment avait-il dit que ça s'appelait, déjà ? Du lichen fou, non ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler. D'après lui, c'est une plante qui pousse bien loin de la colonie.

Elle se souvient encore très bien de ce moment où elle lui a demandé pourquoi fumer une plante aussi rare au lieu du tabac, et du rire qui a suivi.

Elle n'a jamais eu la réponse à sa question, et elle ne l'aura probablement jamais…

Après cette discussion, il avait allumé une autre cigarette, soufflé une volute de fumée vers le ciel et était parti sans plus un mot, faisant simplement un signe de la main.

C'était sa manière à lui de dire au revoir.

Une cigarette.

Il l'entend soupirer derrière lui. Soupirer de réconfort, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'allume une cigarette après un combat.

Il se souvient encore de la première fois où il s'est un peu ouvert à lui. C'était il y a bien des années, quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin têtu et irréfléchi enfin, encore plus qu'il ne l'est maintenant.

Avant, il le voyait comme un vieillard ronchon qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier, sous peine de finir suicidé avec deux balles dans la tête. En fait, il lui faisait même encore plus peur que moustache carrée...

Mais il se souvient très précisément du jour où il est devenu beaucoup plus aimable à ses yeux. Il ne se rappelle plus vraiment comment, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés, Shulk et lui, face à un immense ardon complètement furieux. Alors que tout semblait perdu, il a surgit de nulle part et s'est jeté dans un duel sans merci avec la bête. Il était si impressionnant qu'il ne saurait dire qui portait les coups les plus brutaux entre lui et l'ardon.

Une fois l'ardon mis en déroute, il s'est approché d'eux et leur a demandé comment ils allaient. Son visage était étonnement doux. C'est la première, et probablement la seule, fois où il lui a véritablement témoigné une profonde affection. Ce n'était que quelques secondes, mais il a senti que lui aussi comptait pour lui, au moins un peu.

Après ça, il s'est allongé dans l'herbe et a allumé une cigarette. En soufflant la première volute de fumée, il avait poussé un profond soupir de réconfort en fermant les yeux.

C'était sa manière à lui de se détendre.

Une cigarette.

Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'est la première chose sur laquelle il a posé la main en s'adossant contre le mur. Ça a toujours été son premier réflexe dans chaque moment important de sa vie.

A chaque fois qu'il le retrouvait après une virée de plusieurs semaines, à chaque fois qu'il faisait une découverte, à chaque fois qu'il lui ramenait une bonne note, à chaque fois qu'il progressait, à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une surprise, à chaque fois qu'il gagnait une bataille, à chaque fois qu'il lui rapportait une bonne nouvelle, à chaque fois qu'il le rendait fier, il allumait une cigarette.

Chaque repas, chaque sermon, chaque leçon, chaque entrainement, chaque combat, chaque discussion importante, chaque laïus, chaque bataille, chaque célébration, chaque défaite, chaque découverte, se terminait toujours par une volute de fumée.

Ses cigarettes l'accompagnaient dans chaque moment important de sa vie.

Un souvenir lui revient en mémoire. Il s'agit du jour où il a voulu comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans ces cigarettes. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de mousse séchée de couleur ocre, bien différente du tabac ordinaire, de par son aspect, mais aussi de par sa toxicité.

Il avait eu le malheur de la toucher et s'était retrouvé à hurler de douleur en quelques secondes. Le lichen lui avait brûlé la peau avec une sorte de poison.

En l'entendant hurler de toutes ses forces, il a débarqué en trombe, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux chez le médecin de la colonie. Fort heureusement, le traitement fut rapide et les effets quasiment immédiats, mais le sermon qu'il lui adressa en suivant était tout aussi désagréable.

Après, il avait allumé une cigarette, et en soufflant une volute de fumée à travers ses lèvres, il lui avait tendu les bras.

C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Une cigarette.

Après une ultime volute de fumée, il laisse glisser de ses lèvres sa dernière cigarette, qui vient s'écraser au sol en répandant quelques cendres.

C'est sa manière à lui de partir.

* * *

**Lichen fou :**_ Mousse ocre qui ne flétrit pas. Elle est toxique au toucher._


	291. Souris azur (Intérieur)

Dans le torse de Bionis, une souris trapue observe avec inquiétude l'organe rouge sombre qui pulse plus vite que d'habitude.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle sent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Le cœur, qui bat toujours au même rythme, est plus rapide que d'habitude. On dirait même qu'il accélère encore.

Ce n'est pas bon. Quelque chose de terrible va se produire.

Les quelques autres rares animaux qui vivent ici ont déjà pris leurs jambes à leur cou, et elle ferait mieux d'entre faire de même. Malheureusement, elle est bien trop lente et pataude et peine à se diriger vers une quelconque issue. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est paniquer en entendant les pulsassions du cœur de Bionis s'accélérer encore et encore.

Très vite, l'organe symbolisant la vie même du titan finit par tambouriner dans un vacarme assourdissant, amplifié par l'écho de la caverne thoracique. Il bat si fort que la pauvre souris ne s'entend même plus crier pour appeler d'éventuels congénères.

Et puis soudain, tout se fige. En un instant, le silence revient, vide, oppressant. En fait, c'est même la première fois que la caverne thoracique observe un tel silence. Le cœur… ne bat plus. Le symbole de la vie même de Bionis vient tout simplement de… s'arrêter.

Alors que la calme commence à revenir parmi les rares êtres vivants n'ayant pas réussi à fuir l'intérieur du titan, la caverne commence à trembler, puis à tomber.

Dans une vision cataclysmique, le titan, privé de son âme, meurt en chutant dans la mer originelle.

Bionis… Non, le monde… s'effondre.

* * *

**Souris azur :**_ Une souris bleue trapue. Elle se déplace très lentement._


	292. Chou épicé (Jambe)

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Zanza a été vaincu. Sur les restes de Bionis, la vie reprend son cours tant bien que mal. Étrangement, malgré l'ampleur conséquente des dégâts matériels essuyés par les deux colonies homz, auquel s'ajoute le fait que le village Frontière se trouve à présent en grande partie sous les eaux et que personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu d'Alcamoth, peu de personnes ont trouvé la mort lors de l'affaissement de Bionis. A présent, tous vivent à la colonie 9, la moins touchée des deux, qu'ils soient Homz, Nopons, Hayenthes ou même Machinas.

Les tensions entre les différents peuples sont nombreuses, mais s'estompent petit à petit avec le temps, en grande partie grâce à des personnes comme Otharon, Melia, Mikol, Vanea ou encore Dunga.

Après une semaine, les structures les plus importantes ont déjà été partiellement reconstruites, en grande partie grâce aux technologies hayenthe et machina, et tout le monde a un toit de fortune, même si par moment il doit être partagé avec de parfaits inconnus. Il n'est pas rare, d'ailleurs, que des conflits naissent à cause de la trop grande proximité de gens aux cultures très différentes. Fort heureusement, les quelques figures d'autorité auxquelles s'identifient les habitants de cette nouvelle colonie parviennent à apaiser les tensions le temps que de nouveaux logements soient remis en état.

Cependant, la joie de vivre reste présente malgré tout, comme dans cette maison partiellement rénovée, à l'entrée de ce qui fût autrefois le quartier marchand de la colonie 9, et où un groupe de sept amis s'est réuni pour fêter autour d'un bon repas leur victoire contre un dieu, une semaine auparavant.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Fiora ? demande Dunban en s'approchant de sa sœur, qui œuvre dans la cuisine.

\- Tu peux apporter les patates fraîches, s'il te plait ? répond-elle.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il reste encore des plats à apporter ?! s'étonne Sharla. Mais tu as préparé combien de choses ?!

\- Et bien… répond Dunban en cherchant une place de libre sur la table pour poser le plat que lui a donné Fiora.

\- Mets-les là, l'aide Reyn en faisant de la place à côté de Shulk.

\- Comme on a deux estomacs sur pattes autour de la table, il fallait voir les choses en grand, finit d'expliquer Dunban.

\- Premier estomac est Reyn, souligne Riki. Second est Dundun ?

\- Nan, répond Reyn en commençant à servir de chou farci les personnes attablées. Dunban t'a juste compté deux fois.

\- Riki a pas beaucoup appétit pour un nopon, se défend Riki en tendant son assiette au roux.

\- Alors ça te dérange pas si je te sers à la fin ? raille Reyn.

\- Riki peut attendre ! répond le nopon, avant que son estomac ne le trahisse en résonnant dans toute la pièce.

\- Sers-le, rigole Shulk. Il risque de tomber dans les pommes sinon.

\- Fiora ? demande Sharla alors que Reyn sert Riki. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette salade ?

\- Laquelle ? demande Fiora en apportant les deux derniers plats. Oh, ça ! C'est une salade de laitue rouge avec du lotus ferme.

\- Et les petits fruits rouges ? demande Sharla.

\- Tu as remarqué ? C'est de la salsepareille, répond Fiora en s'asseyant.

\- Les grappes rouges qu'on a trouvées dans l'intérieur de Bionis ? demande Shulk tout en faisant signe à Reyn qu'il ne veut pas être servi de chou farci.

\- C'est ça ! répond Fiora avec fierté. Je savais bien que je réussirais à en faire quelque chose.

\- Vos compétences sont vraiment épatantes, souligne Melia.

\- Merci, répond Fiora. Par contre, c'est extrêmement épicé. Je l'ai fait spécialement pour Sharla. Les autres, goûtez-y à vos risques et périls.

\- C'est noté, répond Shulk en grimaçant.

\- Tu l'as fait pour moi ?! s'étonne Sharla. Ça me touche beaucoup !

\- C'est normal, répond Fiora. Quand on reçoit des amis, c'est important de leur préparer des plats qu'ils aiment, non ?

\- Ça te ressemble bien, répond Reyn en servant Dunban de chou farci.

\- Riki dit : Riki va aimer tout quoi est ici ! lance le nopon.

\- Je vous comprends, Riki, répond Melia en tendant son assiette à Reyn pour qu'il puisse la servir. Tous les mets se trouvant ici ont l'air aussi délicieux les uns que les autres.

\- J'espère qu'ils seront à ton goût, répond Fiora. J'aurais vraiment aimé préparer des pois acérola, mais en une semaine les graines que j'ai plantées n'ont pas eu le temps d'arriver à maturité.

\- Des pois acérola ? s'étonne Shulk en se servant de patates fraiches.

\- Oui, répond Dunban en commençant à manger. Elle a pu en ramener de Mékonis et ils semblent bien prendre racine ici.

\- Sont-ce bien les pois que vous nous aviez cuisiné sur la cuisse de Mékonis ? demande confirmation Melia.

\- Oui, répond Fiora. Comme Shulk et toi les aviez aimé alors que d'habitude vous avez du mal avec les légumes, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

\- … Je suis très touchée de l'attention, répond Melia.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que vous aimiez tous les trois, dit Fiora en s'adressant à Melia, Riki et Sharla. Alors… goûtez ! Et dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé. Comme ça, la prochaine fois, je pourrai vous les refaire.

\- Aaaaah, comprend Reyn. C'est pour ça que tu as fait autant de choses différentes cette fois.

\- Oui, répond Dunban. D'ailleurs, pense à en laisser à tout le monde cette fois, Reyn.

\- Ouais, ouais, répond le roux sans plus se formaliser de la plaisanterie. C'est à Riki que tu devrais le dire.

\- Riki sait partager ! rétorque le nopon. Riki prend moitié, amipons prennent le reste !

\- Ha ha ha ! rigole Fiora. Si il y a besoin, je peux en refaire aussi.

\- Vu tout ce qu'il y a sur la table, je doute que ce soit nécessaire, répond Dunban.

\- En tout cas, cette salade est très bonne ! félicite Sharla après avoir goûté la salade de laitue et lotus. J'adore le lotus de base, mais avec la laitue et les petites billes de salsepareille, c'est vraiment un régal.

\- Et ton chou farci est toujours aussi extra ! lance Reyn après avoir fini son assiette à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Il y en a d'autre au four, répond Fiora. Ça devrait être prêt maintenant. Tu peux aller le chercher si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclame Reyn. J'y fonce !

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu es allée voir Linada, Fiora ? demande Sharla.

\- Oui, répond Fiora. Elle m'a fait passer un examen complet. D'après elle, il reste encore environ trois mois d'énergie dans ce corps.

\- Si elle ne force pas trop, ajoute Dunban. Il lui faut à tout prix éviter d'utiliser ses muscles de métal à pleine puissance.

\- Heureusement, les combats sont terminés, répond Shulk. Ce qui nous laisse du temps pour trouver un moyen de lui rendre son corps.

\- Tu travailles dessus, Shulk ? demande Sharla.

\- Oui, répond-il. Avec Linada on essaie de mettre au point une machine qui pourra rendre son corps à Fiora.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?! s'exclame Sharla. J'aurais pu vous donner un coup de main !

\- On pensait que tu serais trop occupée, avec tous les patients que tu reçois en ce moment, répond Shulk.

\- C'est vrai que ta clinique a pas mal de succès, souligne Reyn en revenant avec un chou farci entier et encore fumant. Les gens semblent avoir du mal à planter un clou sans se taper sur les doigts. Surtout les machinas, étrangement.

\- Oui… avoue Sharla. C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment.

\- Et puis, on est surtout bloqués par des questions technologiques, poursuit Shulk. Mais si jamais on a besoin de ton aide ou de tes connaissances anatomiques, on te fera signe.

\- J'y compte bien ! répond Sharla.

\- Si ce que vous cherchez relève de la technologie, peut-être puis-je vous aider à y remédier, intervient Melia, qui vient seulement de finir sa petite part de chou.

\- Vraiment ?! répond Shulk.

\- Personnellement, je suis loin d'être une spécialiste, explique Melia. Mais je peux vous mettre en relation avec des scientifiques hayenthes.

\- Ce serait super ! s'exclame Shulk.

\- Si la technologie de notre peuple peut être d'une quelconque utilité, il est de notre devoir de la partager, répond Melia. Que ce soit pour aider à la reconstruction, ou pour n'importe quel autre utilisation.

\- Merci, Melia, répond Fiora. Ça me touche beaucoup.

\- C'est bien normal, répond Melia.

\- Dis, Reyn, lance Dunban. Plutôt que de garder le chou pour toi tout seul, tu pourrais partager un peu, non ?

\- T'en veux, Dunban ? demande Reyn. Je croyais que t'aimais pas.

\- Moi, non, répond le héros des Homz. Mais tu pourrais resservir Melia, vu qu'elle a fini.

\- Et bien… bégaie Melia.

\- Pas bête, répond Reyn en s'approchant de Melia. T'as l'air d'avoir aimé en plus.

\- Je... » tente de l'arrêter Melia, mais c'est trop tard : le roux vient de lui servir une nouvelle tranche de ce chou horriblement épicé.

En voyant la mine déconfite de Melia, Fiora ne peut s'empêcher de l'interroger :

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? demande Fiora.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas ça, répond Melia, rougissante de gêne.

\- Elle n'a pas aimé, confirme Sharla.

\- Je… je vous assure que c'était très bon ! panique Melia.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas aimer, répond Fiora. En plus, c'est plutôt relevé comme plat. Ce n'est pas étonnant que ça ne convienne pas à tout le monde.

\- Relevé ? souligne Sharla.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclame Dunban. Je me rappelle qu'Alvis nous avait dit que les hayenthes ont du mal avec la nourriture épicée !

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?! s'emporte Fiora. Pourtant, je t'avais demandé si tu savais ce qui pourrait plaire à Melia !

\- J'ai… oublié, répond Dunban. Je viens juste de m'en souvenir.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure, tente de calmer Melia.

\- Bon, soupire Fiora avant de se tourner vers Melia. Essaie les patates fraiches si tu veux. C'est beaucoup plus doux.

\- C'est un des rares légumes que Shulk peut manger, ajoute Reyn. Peut-être que ça te plaira aussi.

\- Mais la prochaine fois que quelque chose ne te plait pas, tu as le droit de le dire, plutôt que de te forcer à manger, souligne Fiora.

\- Je… J'y penserai, répond Melia.

\- Ouaip ! ajoute Reyn. Et t'en fais pas pour cette part de chou, je vais m'en charger.

\- Trop tard ! répond Riki qui avait récupéré l'assiette de Melia depuis un petit moment et qui vient d'en avaler le contenu en un instant.

\- Hé ! lance Reyn. Tu pourrais partager, le vieux !

\- Ne vous battez pas, rigole Dunban. Il y a encore bien assez à manger. »

Fiora sourit devant le spectacle qu'offre cette table pleine de vie. Elle se sent heureuse. Heureuse d'être entourée par ses amis. Heureuse de pouvoir leur cuisiner un bon repas. Heureuse de les voir sourire.

Heureuse de pouvoir profiter du moment présent, tout simplement.

* * *

**Chou épicé :**_ Gorgé de nutriments, ce légume n'est pas facile à préparer._


	293. Mante minute (Autre)

Enfin ! Riki se sent renaitre !

Il fait de larges moulinets avec son aile gauche, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de son attelle, même s'il compte bien la conserver en guise de souvenir de son aventure.

Au final, il l'aura gardée presque un mois. Sharla était furieuse quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'il allait quand même nager, malgré sa blessure. Mais en même temps, il faut le comprendre : c'est dur de résister à l'appel de la pêche !

En parlant de pêche, il rentre poser les morceaux de son attelle chez lui et il part pêcher le repas de ce soir pour son armée de minipons.

En arrivant chez lui, il est accueilli chaleureusement par ses enfants :

« Papapon !

\- Papapon retour maison !

\- Papapon donne miam !

\- Papapon a pas encore miam, répond Riki. Papapon pose attelle et part pêcher.

\- Minipons trop pressés, ajoute Nene, sa fille aînée. Mamapon est allée chercher miam, alors minipons attendent.

\- Mais a trop faaaaaaim…

\- Bedon tout vide…

\- Oka partie chercher miam ? s'étonne Riki. A pas attendue Riki ?

\- Trop faim… Va manger gros insecte, lance un des enfants de Riki en se dirigeant vers la cage d'une magistrale mante qu'une homz avait offerte à Riki pour l'avoir aidée à s'occuper de ses enfants.

\- Minipons pas toucher mante ! crie Riki en s'interposant.

\- Toute façon, mante est partie.

\- Est partie ?! » panique Riki en se retournant vers la cage.

Il la cherche du regard un moment. La cage est si grande qu'elle pourrait contenir un nopon. La mante aussi est très grande, donc on pourrait croire qu'elle serait facile à trouver, mais ce serait oublier que cet insecte est passé maître dans l'art du déguisement en milieu forestier. Il faut plusieurs longues secondes à l'œil perçant de Riki pour la trouver parmi toutes les branches qui servent de décors dans la cage.

« Ouf ! Est toujours là, soupire Riki.

\- Nene sait pas comment papapon fait pour voir insecte, répond Nene.

\- A expérience dans observation d'insectes, répond Riki. Et Riki a déjà dit à minipons qu'insecte est cadeau pour être super héropon ! Minipons pas manger cadeau à papapon !

\- Oui-pon…

\- Bedon est tout vide…

\- Minipons attendent mamapon, répond Nene. Mamapon va pas tarder.

\- Pourquoi mamapon a pas voulu Riki aille pêcher ? demande Riki.

\- Mamapon trouvait papapon plus fort pour raconter histoires pour faire patienter minipons que pour aller chercher miam, répond Nene.

\- Mais-mais… Est parce que Riki avait attelle, explique Riki. Maintenant Riki a plus attelle, Riki a plus problème pour pêcher !

\- Mamapon a dit minipons ont besoin histoires papapon, explique Nene. Ont besoin pour être grands nopons. Nene a pas tout compris, mais Nene d'accord.

\- Bon-bon… répond Riki, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller pêcher, avant de se rendre compte que ça veut dire qu'il va encore pouvoir raconter ses histoires d'héroïque héropon. Riki va raconter histoires ! Quoi minipons veulent entendre ?

\- Histoire de tatouille de grodino !

\- Non ! Veut savoir comment papapon a tatouillé machines !

\- Veut tout savoir sur têtes-à-plumes !

\- Papapon re-raconte quand est rentré dans titan !

\- Non ! Papapon raconte quand a sauvé pompagnie de giga-monstre !

\- Houlà ! Plus de calme et moins de pas calme ! lance Riki, débordé par les demandes. Et si était à Kino de proposer ? »

Le jeune nopon lève la tête vers Riki, étonné. Il était en train de mâchonner un morceau de wasabi mielleux qu'il avait gardé de côté en guide de confiserie.

Kino est très discret. Depuis qu'il a rejoint la famille, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé aux autres enfants, c'est pourquoi Riki essaie de tout faire pour qu'il se sente au mieux dans sa nouvelle famille.

« Comment papapon a eu attelle ? finit-il par demander.

\- Oh ! répond Riki en fixant les deux planches de bois de bronze qu'il tient en main. Ok. Riki va raconter.

\- Oooooh… se plaignent quelques uns de ses enfants.

\- Est histoire toute neuve, ajoute Riki, réveillant ainsi l'attention de ses enfants. Riki a jamais raconté, alors minipons écoutent bien !

\- D'accord ! répondent-ils en cœur.

\- Était quand papapon et pompagnie étaient dans Mékonis, commence Riki.

\- Était tout métalineux ?

\- Oui-pon, répond Riki. Et dans Mékonis, avait gros méchant pas gentil.

\- Plus dangereux que grodino ?

\- Beaucoup plus dangereux ! Minipons voient gros canons homhomz qui servent à poum-poum dans les airs.

\- Oui-pon.

\- Gros méchant était machine avec deux poum-poum pareils à la place des ailes.

\- Oooooooh !

\- Était super fort pour viser avec, et super rapide. Pompagnie pouvait pas approcher.

\- Avait l'air super gros méchant.

\- Papapon a dit à Melly d'utiliser technique du « super-kaboum » ?! demande Nene en se souvenant de l'histoire de la veille, dans laquelle Melia avait fait exploser un pont de quinze mètres de long sur lequel avançaient des centaines de Mékons.

\- Non, répond Riki. Parce que méchant était pas vrai méchant.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Méchant était chéripon de Sharla, mais avec ciboulot tout détraqué : se souvenait plus de Sharla.

\- Est qui Sharla ?

\- Est pompagnone avec fusil, répond Riki.

\- Est celle qui est médecin, maintenant ? demande Nene.

\- Est ça, approuve Riki.

\- Comment papapon a tatouillé machine, alors ?

\- Grâce à héroïcité de héropon Riki et talents de pompagnie ! répond Riki. Shulk, Reyn et Sharla ont courageusement servi de leurre pendant que Fiora et Dundun ont couru vers gros vilain et que Melly et Riki attendaient bon moment pour agir. Quand Fiora et Dundun près grosse machine, ont commencé à tatouiller méchant, et Melly et Sharla les ont rejoints pour tatouille finale !

\- Et quoi faisait papapon pendant que pompagnie tatouillait ? demande timidement Kino.

\- Shulk et Reyn ont pas réussi à bien éviter super tir de gros méchant, alors Riki a couru vers amipons pour assurer protection héroponique ! A un moment, gros méchant a tiré super-méga-giga-ultra tir à supra-ultimo-omega puissance de destruction titaniantesque pour pulvériser pompagnie ! Alors Riki a utilisé super-pouvoir de super-force de bouclier de héropon pour protéger toute pompagnie !

\- Et après ? Et après ?

\- Et après, Riki évanoui par trop de puissance.

\- Mêh-mêh ?!

\- Mais quand Riki réveillé, gros vilain était parti en craignant super-héropon, amipons étaient tous en vie, et Riki avait très mal à aile gauche.

\- Papapon super héropon pour avoir tenu face à puissance de destruction titaniantesque et avoir eu que petit mal à aile !

\- Est Sharla qui a soigné papapon ?

\- Est bien Sharla, répond Riki.

\- Papapon trop fort !

\- Papapon meilleur héropon !

\- Et grâce à papapon, plus problèmes de dettes, intervient Oka en rentrant dans la pièce avec une montagne de poissons.

\- Youpi !

\- Heure de miam-miam !

\- Mamapon donne à manger !

\- Minipons doivent attendre mamapon a fait cuire poisson, répond Oka. Sinon poisson a goût pouah !

\- Oka veut Riki aide ? demande Riki.

\- Non, répond Oka. Riki continue de raconter histoire à minipons. Et Riki prend miam pour gros insecte !

\- Oka a pensé à miam pour mante, souligne Riki en recevant une petite boîte en carton de la part d'Oka. Merci Oka ! »

Alors qu'il s'approche de la cage de l'insecte, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, Riki remarque que Kino hésite à lui dire quelque chose.

« Kino a question ? demande Riki.

\- Oui… répond-il timidement. Quoi est plus grande qualité pour devenir héropon ?

\- Est question facile : se faire plein d'amipons tout partout !

\- Ah ? s'étonne Kino.

\- Oui-pon ! Valeur d'un héropon se mesure avec pompagnie qu'il a rassemblé ! Et pompagnie de Riki est meilleure de toutes !

\- Ah bon ? Mais… A quoi sert pompagnie si héropon super-fort ?

\- Héropon peut pas être super fort partout. Kino voit qui Shulk est ?

\- Est homhomz bricoleur qui vient voir papapon des fois ?

\- Est lui ! Shulk est digne bras droit numéro un de héropon Riki. Est parce que Shulk toujours sait tout sur tout ! A aucune question Shulk sait pas répondre. Et Shulk toujours avoir courage qui rend Shulk capable de tout faire, même im-pon-ssible !

\- Ouah !

\- Mais Riki, tout héropon qu'est Riki, sait pas utiliser machines. Alors quand Riki sait pas, Riki demande à Shulk, et Shulk fait !

\- Oooooh… Kino comprend !

\- Est pareil pour tous amipons que Riki a rassemblé. Grâce à Riki, pompagnie est forte dans toutes situations !

\- Donc être héropon, c'est se faire plein d'amipons forts tout partout !

\- Kino a tout compris !

\- Ouah… Un jour, Kino sera grand héropon, comme papapon !

\- Alors Kino commence entraînement dès maintenant !

\- Non ! intervient Oka. Kino commencera entraînement après manger. Repas est prêt ! »

Dans une exclamation de joie générale, toute la famille de nopons se jette sur la nourriture ramenée par Oka, même la nouvellement venue mante minute.

* * *

**Mante minute :**_ Un insecte géant à 77 rayures. Immobile et donc quasi indétectable._


	294. Kiwi noir (C9)

Et le voilà parti pour la grotte de Tephra, à la recherche de cylindres d'éther pour aider à reconstruire la colonie. Même avec les technologies machina et hayenthe, il faut plusieurs semaines pour fabriquer des cylindres, et on ne peut pas en faire à grande échelle. C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve à arpenter la grotte de Tephra, comme lorsque son aventure avec Shulk a commencé. Il a l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité…

Sauf que cette fois, ce ne sont pas Shulk et Fiora qui l'accompagnent, mais Dorothy et l'aînée des filles de Riki, dont il a décidément beaucoup de mal à retenir le nom… Il aurait bien aimé se faire accompagner par un de ses amis, mais ils ont tous énormément de travail : Sharla est débordée dans sa clinique, Shulk travaille d'arrache-pied sur la machine qui doit permettre à Fiora de retrouver son corps et Fiora… Et bien…

Depuis que Fiora a perdu deux semaines d'espérance de vie à cause de son implication dans la reconstruction, Linada lui a formellement interdit d'aider jusqu'à nouvel ordre, interdiction qu'elle a le plus grand mal à observer. Shulk et Linada, eux, sont sur des charbons ardents. Idéalement, il faudrait qu'ils aient fini leur machine d'ici trois semaines, mais Reyn ne s'en fait pas : c'est de Shulk et Linada dont on parle après tout ! Sans compter que Sharla leur donne régulièrement un coup de main pour avancer. A eux trois, ils ne peuvent que réussir ! Fiora est entre de bonnes mains.

Quant à Dunban, Riki et Melia, aux aussi sont trop occupés pour venir crapahuter avec lui dans la grotte de Tephra. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'ils ont été tous réunis ? Ça remonte à longtemps… Peut-être même à… Oui, c'est ça. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés tous les sept, c'était quand ils ont retrouvé Tyrea échouée sur une plage de la colonie.

Il s'en rappelle encore. Au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Melia voulait autant aider celle qui avait voulu la tuer. Ils sont même allés jusqu'au haut du dos de Bionis pour affronter l'ancienne impératrice hayenthe transformée en télessia ! Au final, c'est Fiora qui a réussi à lui faire comprendre ce qui avait motivé Melia : Tyrea est la seule personne encore vivante qu'elle peut ne serait-ce qu'un peu considérer comme sa famille.

Il ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit d'accord avec ce point de vue – après tout, Sharla, Riki et Fiora sont beaucoup plus proches d'elle, non ? – mais il comprend qu'elle peut le ressentir ainsi.

« A gros montre en travers chemin ! souligne la nopone qui l'accompagne, et dont il avait totalement oublié la présence.

\- C'est une xenille, précise Dorothy. Elle a l'air plutôt coriace. On devrait trouver un chemin pour la contourner.

\- Nene est d'accord, répond la nopone, rappelant ainsi son nom à Reyn.

\- En fait… elle me dit quelque chose… » marmonne le grand roux.

Voyons voir… Une grande xenille en plein milieu du passage, quasiment à l'entrée de la grotte… Et au milieu d'un nid avec plusieurs autres xenilles… Il n'aurait pas déjà vu ça il y a quelques temps ?

« Il y en a d'autres, remarque Dorothy.

\- Ont pas l'air de vouloir laisser passer amipons, commente Nene.

\- Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu d'autres soldats en parler, se rappelle Dorothy. D'après eux, il y a un moyen de contourner le nid en passant au-dessus.

\- Par pont de pierre ? demande Nene en pointant du doigt l'arche de pierre qui s'étire au-dessus des xenilles.

\- C'est sûrement ça, répond Dorothy. Mais comment on fait p…

\- Je sais ! s'écrie Reyn.

\- Hein ? s'étonne Dorothy.

\- Ah, non. En fait c'est pas ça… se reprend Reyn.

\- A problème ? demande Nene.

\- Je pensais me souvenir où j'avais vu cette bestiole, mais en fait non, répond Reyn.

\- Ah… répond Dorothy, sans avoir vraiment compris la réponse du roux.

\- Bah ! Au pire, on s'en fiche, lance Reyn.

\- Le plus important, c'est de trouver un moyen de passer, recentre Dorothy.

\- Nene propose Nene va explorer par là, propose la nopone en désignant le mur de gauche.

\- Bonne idée, répond Dorothy. Moi, je vais explo…

\- Hyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa ! » hurle Reyn.

Surprises, la jeune femme et la nopone se retournent vers le grand roux, qui est en train de foncer sur les xenilles, bouclier en avant.

Sa vitesse est impressionnante, pour une personne de sa stature. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour parvenir au niveau des xenilles, qui ont tout juste eu le temps de se tourner vers leur agresseur.

Lorsque Reyn arrive enfin au niveau de la plus grosse xenille, cette dernière se redresse pour l'intimider avec sa stature, mais il ne freine pas. L'instant d'après, un violent bruit de choc métallique résonne dans la caverne, si bien que l'écho le porte jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte de Tephra. La xenille est propulsée à une vitesse démentielle, et lorsque Reyn abaisse lentement son bouclier pour constater l'effet de son attaque, la xenille heurte le mur avec une telle violence qu'elle tombe raide morte au sol.

En voyant ça, les autres xenilles se figent de peur, fixant le démon roux qui se tient au centre de leur nid et qui vient d'abattre leur chef d'un seul coup. Après quelques instants, le regard sombre du roux se pose sur l'une des xenilles, qui prend aussitôt ses jambes à son cou en craignant pour son sort, suivie très vite par ses consœurs.

De leur côté, Dorothy et Nene sont abasourdies devant la rapidité du combat et fixent le roux qui range nonchalamment son bouclier.

« J'espérais un peu mieux… finit-il par dire en sortant de sa sacoche un kiwi noir pour le manger.

\- Un peu mieux ? répète Dorothy, incrédule.

\- Reyn montagne de muscles… commente Nene.

\- Ouais… T'as peut-être raison… répond Reyn en pelant son kiwi.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu étais si fort, ajoute Dorothy. Tu as gagné énormément de muscle ces derniers mois !

\- Reyn doit donner leçons à Nene ! s'écrie la nopone.

\- Hein ?! s'étonne Reyn. Pour quoi faire ?

\- Nene veut devenir assez forte pour protéger fréropons et sœuropones, explique Nene. Pour ça, doit s'entrainer avec armes homhomz. Et Reyn super-méga-giga-balèze avec bouclier homhomz !

\- Des armes homhomz ? répète Reyn.

\- C'est vrai que les nopons utilisent des armes en bois normalement, remarque Dorothy. Mais toi, tu utilises des armes en métal.

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonne Reyn, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué que l'arme qu'utilise Riki est en bois.

\- Dorothy a raison, répond Nene. Mais bois fait pas bon bouclier. Métal est mieux pour protéger amipons.

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! s'exclame Reyn après avoir croqué dans son kiwi, avant de grimacer.

\- Tout va bien ? demande Dorothy.

\- C'est rien, répond Reyn. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec l'acidité de ces kiwis.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez puissants, approuve Dorothy.

\- Pourquoi Reyn en mange, alors ? demande Nene.

\- Tu n'en as jamais goûté ? s'étonne Dorothy.

\- Non, répond Nene. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'une fois passée l'acidité du début, le goût est vraiment extraordinaire ! explique Dorothy. J'en salive rien que d'y penser…

\- A l'air trop tip-top ! s'écrie Nene.

\- Personne ne peut résister à son goût divin, salive Dorothy.

\- Mouais… marmonne Reyn. « Personne », faut le dire vite.

\- Personne sauf Reyn, nuance Dorothy.

\- Quoi-quoi ?! s'étonne Nene. Comment Reyn peut pas aimer fruit si déli-miam qu'il donne faim juste avec description ?!

\- Reyn n'a jamais aimé aucun fruit, explique Dorothy.

\- C'est pas vrai ! rétorque Reyn. Il y a des fruits que j'aime !

\- Ah oui ? Et lesquels ? demande Dorothy.

\- Ceux qui tiennent au corps, répond Reyn.

\- Où trouve fruits comme ça ? demande Nene.

\- Sur Mékonis… » soupire Reyn.

Le silence se fait.

Dorothy et Nene ne savent pas vraiment quoi dire pour aider Reyn à sortir de sa mélancolie naissante.

Après quelques secondes, le roux brise le silence :

« Faut que je cogne sur un truc…

\- Hein ?! s'étonnent Dorothy et Nene.

\- Ce « combat » avec cette xenille, ça m'a plus frustré qu'autre chose, en fait, explique Reyn. Il y a pas une bestiole un peu plus balèze qui traine par ici ?

\- Heu… Ce n'est pas vraiment… tente de dissuader Dorothy.

\- Nene suit Reyn ! s'exclame la nopone. Reyn montre à Nene comment Reyn tatouille pour que Nene tatouille aussi bien !

\- Nene ? s'étonne Dorothy.

\- Ça marche ! répond Reyn en se dirigeant vers une zone plus profonde de la grotte. Le plus important, c'est la puissance que tu mets dans tes coups.

\- Ça marche, répond Nene. Nene va s'entrainer à tatouiller jusqu'à donner méga-tatouillesques giga-tatouilles ultra-tatouillissimes !

\- Ça c'est le bon esprit ! encourage Reyn.

\- Heu… Les amis… On était venus chercher des cylindres d'éther, à la base, non ? » tente de recentrer Dorothy, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils partent sans elle.

« Hé ! Me laissez pas toute seule ! » crie-t-elle en courant vers eux.

* * *

**Kiwi noir :**_ Un kiwi incroyablement acide… et incroyablement délicieux._


	295. Nénuphar (Satorl)

Et bien voilà, c'est le grand jour. La machine qui doit permettre à Fiora de retrouver son corps est enfin terminée, grâce à Linada, Shulk et elle.

« Tu es prête, Fiora ? demande Linada à la jeune femme mécanisée qui est allongée sur la table d'opération.

\- Je… je pense, oui, répond-elle, tendue.

\- Tout va bien se passer, la rassure Sharla. On est là.

\- Merci, Sharla.

\- Très bien, reprend Linada. Bonne nuit, Fiora.

\- Quand on se reverra, tu auras retrouvé ton corps, ajoute Sharla.

\- Oui, répond Fiora. J'ai hâte… de te le… montrer. »

Elle vient de s'endormir, brutalement. Linada lui a injecté un anesthésiant.

« Bien, je vais pouvoir désactiver ses fonctions non vitales maintenant, dit Linada.

\- Je surveille ses signes vitaux pendant ce temps. »

Tout est stable. A chaque action de Linada, une des fonctionnalités du corps mécanique de Fiora se désactive, muscle après muscle, membre après membre, sens après sens, jusqu'au moment où seuls ses systèmes de survie extrêmes restent actif.

« Très bien, finit par dire Linada. Tout est coupé. On a environ six heures pour la placer dans la cuve.

\- Ça sera bien suffisant.

\- Oui. Je vais commencer à la démonter.

\- D'accord. Dis-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Normalement, je n'aurais besoin de ton aide que lorsque j'aurai séparé tous ses tissus organiques des pièces mécaniques, mais tiens-toi prête au cas où.

\- Bien sûr. »

Linada commence à dévisser les jambes de Fiora avec la plus grande minutie. Sharla aimerait vraiment beaucoup l'aider, mais elle ne s'y connait pas encore assez en anatomie machina. Après tout, c'est un travail de chirurgien auquel s'attelle Linada.

Une fois que toutes les pièces mécaniques auront été ôtées du corps de Fiora, il faudra manipuler délicatement les parties restantes de son corps organique, au risque de gravement les détériorer.

Jusqu'à ce que Linada ait suffisamment avancé dans le démantèlement du corps mécanique, il leur est impossible de savoir avec certitude quels organes ont été conservés. De plus, il est fort probable qu'ils soient reliés entre eux par des tubes qui permettent de compléter le circuit sanguin. Si c'est effectivement le cas, il lui faudra remplacer ces tubes par d'autres faits dans un matériau qui pourra se dissoudre une fois les vaisseaux sanguins reformés.

Cette opération sera cruciale et, même si le matériau utilisé fait appel à de la technologie hayenthe, ce sera bien à Sharla de s'occuper de cette partie de l'intervention. C'est elle qui connait le mieux les organes homz. D'autant plus que certains risquent d'avoir été extrêmement fragilisés, voir même partiellement détériorés, par leur séjour dans un corps mécanique.

Il est absolument crucial de conserver les organes restants dans le meilleur état possible, car moins il y aura de tissus organiques à régénérer, plus rapide sera la régénération et meilleures seront les chances de succès.

Une fois absolument toutes les pièces non-organiques retirées, il ne restera plus qu'à placer Fiora dans la cuve de la machine qu'ils ont construite.

Enfin… « ils », c'est un bien grand mot… Ce sont surtout Linada et Shulk qu'il faut remercier, et les technologies hayenthes et machina, parce que elle, elle n'a pas servi à grand-chose dans la conception de cette machine.

En fait, elle n'a fait qu'une seule et unique chose. C'était il y a quelques jours. Elle était venue voir Shulk et Linada après avoir fini son travail à la clinique et avant de rentrer voir Otharon, Juju et Reyn. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement paniqués. D'après eux, il ne restait que quelques dizaines de jours d'énergie dans le corps de Fiora et ils n'étaient toujours pas parvenus à faire fonctionner la machine. Il leur manquait un élément central : un minéral aux propriétés très précises. Pendant des journées entières, ils avaient testé les différents minéraux qui se trouvent dans les environs et aucun ne convenait. Ils arrivaient à court d'options.

D'après Shulk, l'endroit où un tel minerai pouvait se trouver, s'il existait, serait la forêt de Makna. Malheureusement, la forêt de Makna est sous l'eau depuis la chute de Bionis et il est impossible de s'y rendre tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé un moyen de parcourir de grandes distances sous l'eau.

Ils étaient complètement déprimés.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est souvenue avoir récupéré une pierre lors de son passage par la jungle de Makna : son « ciel limonade ». Elle le leur a donné. Ils l'ont testé. La machine a démarré.

Son « ciel limonade » venait de sauver Fiora.

Maintenant qu'elle y repense, ce n'est pas une si petite contribution que ça… Mais ce n'est absolument rien en comparaison des efforts incroyables qu'ont déployés Shulk et Linada pour mettre au point cette machine en seulement deux mois.

Sharla quitte des yeux les moniteurs un instant pour se tourner vers Linada. Elle est en train d'observer une diode qu'elle vient de retirer du corps de Fiora. Elle semble… mélancolique.

« Tout va bien ? demande Sharla.

\- Oui, c'est bon, se reprend Linada. Shulk voulait que je lui garde de côté une partie du corps de métal de Fiora. Je pense que je vais lui garder cette diode. »

Sur la table d'opération, l'ossature métallique du corps de Fiora est partiellement ôtée, laissant apparaitre quelques tissus organiques. Sharla s'empresse de les analyser.

« On dirait que le cœur et les poumons sont encore là, conclut Sharla après un examen détaillé.

\- Seulement un poumon, corrige Linada. Ce n'est pas sûr que l'autre y soit.

\- Oui. Tu as raison. Quant à cette partie, on dirait qu'il s'agit d'un bout du foie.

\- Ah bon ? Je m'attendais à ne rien voir d'autre que le cœur, le cerveau et éventuellement un poumon.

\- Ce n'est pas si surprenant. Le foie est chargé d'un nombre incroyable de missions, comme l'élimination de toxines. Par contre, je ne serais pas surprise qu'il ne soit pas intact. Il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à trouver des parties du système digestif.

\- En effet. Je vais commencer à retirer des parties qui auront beaucoup plus de chances d'être en contact avec des tissus organiques. Tu m'avais parlé de glandes dans l'anatomie homz, non ?

\- Oui. Certaines pourraient avoir été conservées à cause de leurs rôles. Je vais t'indiquer où elles se situent sur un corps homz. Mais elles risquent d'avoir été changées de place.

\- Tu as raison. Il faut faire extrêmement attention. »

L'opération se poursuit sans complications, et après trois heures de dur labeur, les deux médecins réussissent à placer les quelques organes qui constituent ce qu'il reste de Fiora dans la cuve de la machine.

Après ce travail de longue haleine, Sharla s'offre une pause bien méritée au bord d'un lac paisible sur lequel nagent des canards et flottent des nénuphars.

Elle est seule, et elle en a bien besoin. C'était une opération des plus atypiques et des plus éprouvantes, mais les signes vitaux de Fiora sont toujours là. A présent, c'est à la machine de Shulk et Linada de travailler.

Linada avait l'air enthousiaste. Selon elle, il restait bien plus de tissus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ce qui devrait permettre à la machine de régénération de lui rendre un corps quasiment identique à celui qu'elle avait avant. Pour Sharla, il était inconcevable qu'un homz puisse survivre avec aussi peu d'organes, et pourtant…

Malgré son expérience, cette opération l'a particulièrement secouée. Ça lui ferait certainement du bien de rentrer chez elle, mais elle a besoin d'un peu de calme avant. Après tout, Reyn habite avec eux maintenant…

Alors qu'elle suit du regard une feuille de nénuphar qui navigue paisiblement sur le lac, une révélation frappe son esprit : Juju, Otharon, Reyn et elle vivent comme une famille à présent.

Le manque de maisons au début de la reconstruction les a forcés à vivre ensemble, mais avant ça, elle ne vivait qu'avec Juju et Gadolt. Durant ces deux mois, elle s'est mise à considérer Otharon comme un vrai père, et Reyn… comme un membre de sa famille à part entière.

Tous les quatre s'entendent parfaitement bien. Otharon la félicite régulièrement pour le travail qu'elle fait à la clinique, Reyn est toujours aussi serviable quand elle a besoin d'aide, Juju lui prépare à manger quand elle rentre tard, Otharon aide Juju à travailler ses cours, Reyn l'entraine pour qu'il devienne aussi fort que lui, et Otharon et Reyn n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler.

Ce constat lui arrache un petit rire. C'est comme si Otharon était vraiment devenu leur père et Reyn… Reyn, elle ne sait pas trop…

La feuille de nénuphar heurte une autre feuille, mais celle-là est surmontée d'une fleur, comme celles utilisées lors des cérémonies de mariage.

Reyn et elle ?! Non… Elle l'aime beaucoup, mais pas à ce point… si ? Et puis… qu'en dirait Gadolt ?

Soudain, les derniers mots de Gadolt lui reviennent en tête :

« Tu dois vivre… Sharla… »

Et si… et si c'était sa façon à lui de lui donner sa bénédiction ?

Elle se souvient alors de ce que lui a dit Melia, avant leur combat contre Zanza : elle ne doit pas laisser sa mort l'empêcher de vivre. Reconstruire sa vie ne veut pas dire renier ses souvenirs de lui.

Il comprendrait, elle en est sûre…

Elle secoue vivement la tête.

« Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser, moi ? lâche-t-elle en se relevant. Comme si Reyn et moi on pouvait… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, tourne les talons et laisse derrière elle le lac sur lequel valsent lentement les fleurs de nénuphar.

* * *

**Nénuphar :** _Symbole de constance. Utilisé durant les cérémonies de mariage._


	296. Grosse mangue (Bras)

Ce matin, comme chaque matin, Dunban se réveille quand le soleil rentre dans sa chambre. Ce matin, comme chaque matin, il s'assied sur le rebord de son lit pour s'habiller. Ce matin, comme chaque matin, il descend les escaliers pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais ce matin, Fiora ne l'attend pas.

Fiora… n'est plus là. Et sans elle, la maison est tristement vide.

Attristé par ce constat, Dunban se laisse tomber sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Ce silence pesant qui envahit la maison lui rappelle les quelques jours qu'il a passé chez lui, seul, après l'attaque de la colonie 9. Le souvenir de ces moments douloureux le fait pleurer silencieusement, comme à l'époque.

Après quelques secondes, il essuie doucement ses larmes. Fiora n'est pas partie définitivement. Elle est juste dans la machine qui va lui permettre de retrouver son corps. Il le sait, mais malgré tout, le fait de constater son absence lui pèse beaucoup. Après tout, c'est le premier jour depuis qu'il la retrouvée où elle n'est pas là quand il se réveille.

Il soupire en prenant une mangue dans le panier de fruits au centre de la table. Il dévisage le fruit un moment, avant de croquer dedans à pleine dents.

Ce n'est pas le meilleur fruit du monde, mais au moins il a l'avantage de n'être absolument pas sucré. C'est un cadeau de Mikol, même s'il ne sait pas vraiment pour quelle occasion. Il s'agirait d'un fruit qui poussait sur le bras gisant de Mékonis.

Malheureusement, à cause de la chute de Bionis, le bras gisant s'est retrouvé submergé. Beaucoup de choses qu'on ne pouvait trouver que sur Mékonis ont disparues, mais certaines, comme ce fruit, ont pu être sauvées. Heureusement, les grosses mangues semblent bien s'adapter au sol de la colonie 9, tout comme beaucoup d'autres fruits et légumes de Mékonis.

C'est une bonne chose pour les machinas qu'ils aient pu garder des choses qui leur rappelle leur titan. Ça les aidera à se sentir chez eux ici.

Une fois son fruit fini, il en prend un second.

C'est tout ce qu'il a la force de faire pour le petit-déjeuner. En fait, il ne pense pas cuisiner du tout pendant plusieurs mois. Il a bien voulu essayer, hier soir, mais le résultat a été… catastrophique.

Fiora lui a bien laissé plusieurs recettes pour débutants, « que même Reyn saurait faire » avait-elle dit, mais force est de constater qu'il est encore moins doué en cuisine que le roux…

Pourtant, il lui arrivait de cuisiner pendant leur aventure. Certes, c'était très rare, mais ça lui arrivait. Il pensait même qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais pour ça, mais étrangement, une fois de retour à la colonie 9, il rate tout ce qu'il essaie de cuisiner.

Hier, il a quand même réussi à mettre le feu à une poêle et à faire brûler une spatule dans une casserole, en essayant de faire une soupe… Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air si difficile sur le papier… Il aurait bien eu besoin des conseils de Fiora.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal pendant leur aventure : il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller ce qu'il faisait et pour l'assister.

Dunban soupire une fois de plus. Il va probablement aller manger chez Giorgio tous les jours et se nourrir de fruits au petit-déjeuner. Ce sera certainement plus simple…

Une fois sa deuxième mangue mangée, il en prend une paire de plus et remonte dans sa chambre pour faire ses exercices.

C'est une idée de Sharla pour l'aider à retrouver l'usage de son bras. Il faut le mobiliser le plus régulièrement possible à l'aide de petits exercices.

Il faut avouer que ça marche plutôt bien. En seulement deux mois, il a réussi à énormément progresser, presque autant qu'en un an après la bataille de la vallée de l'Épée.

En remontant dans sa chambre, ses yeux se posent sur une photo trônant sur sa table de nuit. Sur la photo, Mumkar, Dickson et lui posent triomphalement.

Dunban la saisit avec émotion après avoir posé ses mangues et s'assied sur le bord de son lit.

Il se souvient très bien du moment où cette photo a été prise. Ils venaient de repousser une vague de Mékons malgré le sous-nombre. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas que tous les trois, mais ce sont eux qui ont servi de diversion pour permettre au reste de leur bataillon de se regrouper pour attaquer les Mékons à revers.

Il les revoit encore tous les deux, se battant avec autant d'acharnement que lui pour protéger les colonies. De tous les soldats qu'il a connu lors de cette guerre, ce sont les deux seuls à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance pour leur laisser assurer ses arrières. C'étaient des combattants sans aucun égal. Mumkar se déplaçait avec une telle vivacité et tranchait ses adversaires avec ses griffes avec tant de rapidité qu'il était parfois difficile de le suivre du regard. Quant à Dickson, non seulement il excellait au tir à moyenne portée, mais il était tout aussi redoutable avec une épée.

Mais plus que des combattants hors pair, c'étaient des camarades sur qui il pouvait compter. Avant qu'il ne manie Monado, Mumkar et lui avaient l'habitude de partager un repas après avoir croisé le fer pour déterminer lequel des deux était le plus fort. Très souvent, ça se finissait en égalité, faute de temps, mais il garde un très bon souvenir de ces combats.

Mais dès le jour où il a été choisi pour manier Monado, Mumkar a commencé à prendre ses distances. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'a revu aux massifs de Valak, transformé en facia, qu'il a compris à quel point la jalousie le dévorait.

Quant à Dickson, il se souvient du jour où il lui a tapé dans l'œil. Il était sur le terrain d'entrainement, un vieil homme avec un bandana sur la tête, une cigarette dans la bouche et un fusil dans la main. Il tirait avec précision sur plusieurs cibles accrochées à un mur, jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat s'approche de lui. Quand il a senti sa présence, Dickson s'est retourné d'un bond et l'a frappé dans les genoux. L'instant d'après, le soldat était au sol, le canon du fusil de Dickson sur la tête.

Il a instantanément été séduit par la force et la versatilité du vieil homme.

Quelques années plus tard, ils se battaient côte-à-côte.

Dickson a toujours été du genre ronchon, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de raconter ce qu'il savait sur le monde à des jeunes gens avides d'histoires. Il avait un don pour raconter des aventures aussi rocambolesques les unes que les autres qu'on ne savait jamais dissocier la vérité de la fiction. A côté de ça, il adorait aussi bricoler, surtout son fusil-épée, et râler. Ah ça… râler, c'était son passe-temps préféré, après se battre.

Au combat, Dickson semblait enfin faire parler sa vraie nature. Tout comme Mumkar et lui, en fait. Ils étaient nés pour se battre. C'est sûrement pour ça que les souvenirs des combats menés à leurs côtés lui sont si chers…

Que s'est-il passé depuis cette époque ?

Pourquoi se sont-ils retournés contre lui ?

Pourquoi… a-t-il été obligé de les tuer ?!

C'étaient… ses amis…

Il laisse glisser la photo de sa main en commençant à pleurer à grosses larmes.

Pendant de longues minutes, il laisse sortir de son être dans une catharsis bienvenue tout le chagrin qu'il a accumulé pendant tout ce temps sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'exprimer.

Sur le parquet, à côté de deux mangues s'étant écrasées au sol en chutant depuis la table de nuit, le cadre photo se couvre de larmes, floutant les visages de Mumkar et Dickson.

* * *

**Grosse mangue :** _Très acide. Seuls les insectes en raffolent._


	297. Diode féerique (Agniratha)

Shulk se réveille en sursaut.

Quand s'est-il endormi ?

Il regarde autour de lui, paniqué.

Son laboratoire est dans son état habituel : un peu en désordre, mais pas tant que ça. Tout est calme. Personne d'autre que lui ne s'y trouve.

Il se frotte les yeux en baillant avant de s'étirer.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs mois. Ce rêve qu'il fait depuis toujours. Ce rêve où, alors qu'il est en train de fouiller dans des pièces de métal, il chute dans un trou avec un double de lui-même qui le regarde en lui disant qu'il n'existe plus. Sauf que cette fois, c'est différent : il était en haut du trou, et il regardait son double chuter.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Est-ce qu'il est devenu… quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ou alors est-ce parce qu'il est toujours en vie alors qu'il aurait dû mourir ?

Tout ça lui donne mal à la tête… Il n'est pas encore assez réveillé pour réfléchir à ça. D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ?

Après un coup d'œil sur la montre que lui a offert Fiora, il constate qu'il a dormi jusqu'au soir.

Il est déjà si tard ?! Il a dû dormir longtemps. Ou alors, il a travaillé pendant bien plus longtemps qu'il pensait. C'est possible aussi…

Il est tellement obnubilé par l'idée de recréer Monado qu'il lui arrive de passer des nuits blanches dans son laboratoire. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est endormi sur ses recherches en fait…

Ce n'est pas nouveau, sa propension à travailler sans s'apercevoir du temps qui passe. D'habitude, Fiora ou Dickson venaient toujours le chercher à la fin de la journée pour le forcer à aller au lit, mais…

Dickson… Il a encore du mal à accepter qu'il l'ait élevé dans le seul but que Zanza puisse survivre…

Bien sûr, il le croit quand il dit que c'est la raison pour laquelle il l'a ramené à la colonie 9 et qu'il a veillé sur lui au début. Après tout, c'était le plus fidèle vassal de Zanza. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'un lien très fort s'est tissé entre eux pendant quatorze ans. Il était comme son père. Tous ces moments qu'ils ont partagés… c'est impossible que Dickson n'ait eu aucune affection pour lui.

Malgré tout ce qu'il a récemment appris sur celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme un second père, dans tous les souvenirs qu'il conserve de lui il peut sentir son affection. Ses sourires fiers, cachés derrière une volute de fumée, ils n'étaient pas destinés à Zanza, mais bel et bien à lui.

Et pourtant, il a choisi de se mettre entre Zanza et lui… Plutôt que lui, il a choisi son dieu. Et ça lui a coûté la vie.

Plus il repense à ce combat, plus il se dit que c'est ce que Dickson voulait : mourir. Mais… pourquoi ? Avait-il vécu trop longtemps ? Regrettait-il ses choix ? Ou alors…

Ou alors il se trompe. Peut-être que sa dévotion envers Zanza était vraiment son unique raison pour les affronter au sommet de l'île-prison.

Il ne le saura jamais…

Shulk soupire avant de poser les yeux sur ses recherches en cours. Il s'agit d'une réplique de Monado, basée sur les recherches qu'avait effectuées Mikol.

Il ne sait pas trop bien pour quelle raison il veut autant recréer Monado, mais il sent que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

Bien sûr, il ne souhaite pas ramener Zanza à la vie, ni devenir une divinité capable de modeler le destin. Non, ils se sont battus pour avoir le droit de forger leur propre destin. Simplement, même si on exclu la possibilité d'entrevoir le futur, Monado est l'arme la plus puissante qu'il connaisse.

Ils vont avoir besoin de force pour protéger ce monde qu'ils viennent de créer. Ce monde… leur est quasiment inconnu. Malgré les quelques expéditions qui ont été envoyées aux quatre coins du corps gisant de Bionis, ils ne savent presque rien des zones qui ont survécu. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs toujours pas retrouvé Alcamoth.

Pour explorer ce nouveau monde, et faire face à ses dangers, ils vont avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils peuvent trouver, et il est persuadé que celle de Monado ne sera pas de trop.

Il s'étire une fois de plus. Il ne pensait pas être si fatigué…

Ses yeux se posent sur une diode. Une diode féerique, selon Linada. Celle qu'elle a retirée du corps de Fiora avant de la placer dans la machine de régénération.

Fiora… ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle est dans cette machine. Il espère que son corps se régénère correctement… D'après Sharla, le processus se poursuit sans accrocs et devrait s'achever dans une quinzaine de jours.

Il aurait bien aimé aller la voir, mais avant l'opération elle a exprimé son souhait que seules Sharla et Linada puissent la voir tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé son corps. Du coup, Dunban et lui se font un sang d'encre, même si Sharla leur donne des nouvelles tous les jours.

Mais en même temps, il la comprend. Lui aussi serait particulièrement gêné de savoir que ses proches viennent le voir alors qu'il est dans un état… qu'il a beaucoup de mal à imaginer, en fait. Et qu'il ne veut surtout pas imaginer, d'ailleurs !

Alors il conserve cette diode, pour toujours l'avoir un peu à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, débarrassée de tout ce métal.

Quand il y pense, il est un peu triste.

Après tout, son corps de métal ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, à lui. Certes, au début il avait du mal à la regarder, mais seulement parce que la voir dans ce corps de métal lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver lors de l'attaque de la colonie. C'était… comme un rappel constant qu'elle avait souffert et qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça.

En fait… il se demande vraiment ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait réussi à la sauver ce jour-là. Seraient-ils partis à la poursuite du Facia noir ? Auraient-ils rencontrés Sharla ? Et Juju ? Aurait-il été attaqué par les mékons à la vallée spirale ? Auraient-ils rencontrés Melia ? Aurait-elle réussi à vaincre le télessia de la jungle de Makna ? Et Tyrea dans la nécropole ? Et l'empereur, serait-il toujours en vie ? Et Kalian ? Et Eghil ? Et Meïnas ?

Tant de choses se sont passées…

Mais maintenant, quand il repense au corps de métal de Fiora, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui trouver un charme tout particulier. En fait, pas seulement maintenant ; il lui a toujours trouvé un charme particulier.

Malgré son corps de métal, elle était restée belle, agile et gracieuse. Elle se trouvait bestiale par moment, mais lui n'en pensait pas de même. Il la voyait simplement comme elle a toujours été : forte.

Shulk soupire en pensant qu'il ne la reverra plus jamais dans ce corps. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui demander s'il pouvait garder une photo.

Mais le plus important, ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense lui, c'est ce qu'elle ressent elle. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire sur à quel point son corps de métal était confortable, elle ne trompait personne, pas même lui. Elle voulait retrouver son corps de chair.

Elle se trouvait hideuse – même si son opinion à lui était complètement différente – et elle regrettait son corps de chair. Il espère tellement que la machine pourra lui rendre un corps le plus fidèle possible…

De son côté, il gardera précieusement cette diode féérique, pour se souvenir à quel point Fiora était aussi belle et gracieuse quand elle était recouverte de métal que quand elle aura retrouvée son corps.

* * *

**Diode féerique :**_ Ceux qui l'observent se retrouvent prisonniers d'un monde enchanté._


	298. Feuille ambrée (Bras)

En poussant la porte pour sortir de chez le coiffeur, la douce chaleur du soleil l'accueille.

Nouvelle vie, nouvelle coupe. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense.

Et maintenant, il est temps d'aller retrouver Shulk !

Elle parcourt les rues de la colonie avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, malgré une démarche irrégulière, voir même chancelante par moments.

La colonie s'est reconstruite à une vitesse incroyable. A peine trois mois plus tôt, elle était complètement dévastée. C'est tout juste si quelques maisons parvenaient encore à tenir debout.

Et à présent, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Certes, il reste encore beaucoup à reconstruire, mais les échoppes ont quasiment toutes rouvertes, les habitants s'échangent des potins en travaillant, les enfants jouent dehors… bref, la vie reprend.

Se balader ainsi dans les rues de la colonie, baignée dans la douce chaleur du soleil, une brise effleurant sa peau, sans se soucier de l'avenir… Tout ça lui avait tant manqué.

La seule différence par rapport à avant, c'est qu'à présent des hayenthes et des machinas parcourent les rues de la colonie à côté des homz et des nopons. Avec tous ces nouveaux venus, la colonie s'est considérablement agrandie, et est devenue beaucoup plus animée.

Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Plus elle pourra rencontrer de gens d'origines différentes, plus elle pourra en apprendre sur leur culture, et sur leur cuisine.

« Imbécile ! »

Tiens ? Il y a un attroupement par là-bas…

Elle frémit en voyant qu'il s'est formé autour d'une pièce d'artillerie mobile écrasée contre une maison. Elle n'a pas encore vraiment réussi à tourner la page de sa… mort ? C'est un peu étrange, dit comme ça…

« T'essayes de me trucider ? crie le colonel Vangarre.

\- Je l'ai pas fait exprès, Colonel, désolé !

\- Désolé ? Comment ça désolé ?! Faites la grenouille autour de la colonie ! Cinquante tours ! Rompez !

\- Colonel ! Pitié ! »

Décidément… Le colonel est d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude… A moins qu'il n'ait juste plus d'imagination…

Elle s'éloigne précipitamment de l'attroupement.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie de la colonie, elle aperçoit Vanea devant elle. Elle la suit un moment dans l'espoir de la rattraper pour la saluer. Elle aimerait bien courir, mais elle risquerait de trébucher et de tomber…

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, elle se rend compte que Vanea vient de rejoindre Mikol, Otharon et Dunban, qui parlent entre eux.

« Oui, c'est parfait. Vous allez transporter ce matériel au quartier quatre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La restauration progresse bien.

\- Nous le devons à Melia et Vanea. Les Hayenthes et les Machinas possèdent des technologies impressionnantes.

\- Nous somme honorés de contribuer. Vivre ensemble, en harmonie… Cela ne fait aucun doute. C'est ce que dame Meïnas et Eghil ont toujours souhaité.

\- De bonnes paroles. Et que la paix dure toujours.

\- Dunban ? demande-t-elle en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Fiora ! Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-il en se retournant.

\- Tu aurais vu Shulk ?

\- Il vient de partir. Je ne sais pas où il est allé, mais il est parti avec Reyn et les autres.

\- OK. Merci. »

S'il est parti, elle a des chances de le trouver au parc de la colline. Elle devrait s'y rendre.

« Fiora ! l'interrompt Dunban.

\- Oui ? demande-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- Euh… rien. Bonne chance ! »

Elle se remet en route. Elle veut à tout prix montrer à Shulk sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

Enfin… « nouvelle », ce n'est pas vraiment le mot. En fait, elle l'avait déjà quand elle était à moitié machine. Au début, elle la détestait, mais avec le temps elle a fini par l'apprécier.

Elle a toujours eu les cheveux longs, depuis toute petite. Elle a toujours pensé qu'elle aurait l'air d'un garçon, avec les cheveux courts. Déjà qu'elle ne se considérait pas très féminine…

Lorsqu'elle a été placée dans ce corps de machine, on lui a coupé les cheveux, probablement pour éviter qu'ils ne se coincent dans les mécanismes. Et au final, elle a fini par s'y habituer, et se rendre compte que ça ne la rend pas particulièrement moins féminine.

Quand elle est sortie de la cuve, ses cheveux avaient repoussés, un peu. Quand elle s'est vue dans un miroir, elle a été un peu déçue de se voir avec les cheveux mi-longs. Enfin… pour être exacte, elle a d'abord sauté de joie en voyant qu'elle avait retrouvée son corps, avant de tomber à la renverse par manque d'équilibre et d'être rattrapée par Sharla. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle a constaté que sa coiffure la dérangeait.

Bref… Une nouvelle coiffure pour une nouvelle vie. Ou du moins, pour le début. En fait, la coiffure de Sharla lui a aussi pas mal tapée dans l'œil. Elle pense l'essayer la prochaine fois. Mais pour ça, il va falloir qu'elle se laisse beaucoup pousser les cheveux.

Oups ! Elle a failli rater une des marches de l'escalier qui monte au parc de la colline.

Elle doit faire extrêmement attention, elle n'est pas encore complètement habituée à ce corps… Elle fait de rapides progrès depuis qu'elle est sortie de la cuve il y a quelques jours, mais elle doit quand même faire attention.

Linada lui a expliqué que le corps homz possède beaucoup plus de muscles que ce qu'il y avait dans son ancien corps de métal – c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus grossiers. Il va lui falloir du temps pour que son cerveau se réhabitue à tous ces muscles.

Pour le moment, ce sont les muscles des mains qu'il faut entrainer. C'est pour cette raison que Linada lui a donnée une feuille ambrée. C'est une feuille qu'on trouve… qu'on trouvait sur Mékonis et qui est extrêmement glissante. L'exercice, c'est de la faire passer d'une main à l'autre plusieurs fois d'affilé.

Quand Linada lui a dit ça, la première chose à laquelle elle a pensé c'est que cet exercice serait bien trop facile. Erreur. A peine Linada lui avait-elle donnée la feuille ambrée que cette dernière lui glissait des mains et tombait par terre. Elle a essayé de la ramasser pendant presque dix minutes avant de s'avouer vaincue et d'autoriser Linada à la ramasser à sa place.

Quand elle est rentrée chez elle, elle a posé sur la table la boîte dans laquelle Linada lui avait placé la feuille et s'est évertuée pendant une demi-heure à essayer de la saisir, sans succès.

Cette feuille, c'est l'adversaire le plus coriace qu'elle ait jamais croisé. Ce n'est qu'hier qu'elle a finalement réussi à la prendre dans une main… avant qu'elle ne s'échappe quand elle a essayé de la faire passer dans l'autre.

Ce soir, après avoir mangé, elle réessayera. Et cette fois, elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir réussi, même si elle doit y passer la nuit !

Une fois arrivée en haut des marches, elle constate que la personne qui se trouve dans le parc de la colline n'est pas Shulk, mais Melia. Elle a le regard perdu dans la mer.

« Si vous cherchez Shulk, il n'est pas ici, l'informe Melia en se retournant vers elle.

\- Impressionnant, s'émerveille-t-elle. On pourrait croire que tu as des yeux derrière la tête. Que regardais-tu ? La mer ?

\- Non, je ne regardais rien en particulier. Je dirais plutôt, Fiora, que je songeais à l'avenir qui s'étend devant nous.

\- Ooh… Tu es bien plus pensive que moi.

\- Ah oui ? Je n'en suis pas sûre. Je ne faisais que répondre à votre question.

\- Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Nous avons vécu tant d'aventures.

\- C'est vrai. On peut le dire. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Si je n'avais pas croisé votre chemin, je n'aurais jamais vécu tout cela. Et c'est aussi grâce à cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai. Nous sommes heureux que tu sois parmi nous. Merci pour tout, Melia. Je suis fière de te connaître.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment. »

Melia semble en pleine réflexion… Elle ne va pas la déranger plus longtemps.

En fait, elle pense savoir où s'est rendu Shulk. Pendant qu'elle parlait avec Melia, elle pense avoir vu du monde sur le ponton qui s'avance au-dessus de la mer. Ce sont probablement Reyn et Shuk.

Portée par l'excitation, elle descend rapidement les marches du parc de la colline… ou du moins les premières, avant de se raviser en manquant de trébucher.

Elle peste contre ses muscles, avant de reprendre sa descente à un rythme plus adapté à sa situation.

S'il y a bien une chose qui lui fait bizarre maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé son ancien corps, en plus des fourmillements constants dans des muscles dont elle ignorait l'existence, c'est qu'elle est beaucoup moins forte qu'avec son corps de métal.

Son ancien corps était tellement puissant qu'elle devait constamment faire attention à ne pas abimer tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle était même capable de déformer une timbale en fer, avant. Du coup, bien qu'elle ait retrouvé son corps de chair, elle garde des réflexes de délicatesse qui n'ont plus de raison d'être. Pour sortir de chez le coiffeur, par exemple, elle a mis plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte parce qu'elle avait peur de la dégonder si elle poussait trop fort…

Une fois arrivée au pied de la colline, elle se dirige vers le bord de mer.

Une douce brise vient lui caresser le visage, ainsi que les bras et les jambes. Ça fait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça…

« Cette brise est si agréable… » ne peut-elle pas s'empêcher de soupirer.

Alors qu'elle s'approche du ponton, des éclats de voix, qu'elle identifie immédiatement comme appartenant à Reyn, se font de plus en plus intense.

Ils sont en train de pêcher, Riki, Sharla, Juju et lui. Et Shulk… où est-il ?

Elle remarque une autre personne, non loin, le regard perdu dans les vagues.

Voilà qui lui ressemble bien.

Elle s'approche de lui avant de s'exclamer :

« Te voilà ! »

* * *

**Feuille ambrée :**_ Feuille de couleur ambre tellement lisse qu'elle glisse des mains._


	299. Anémone Sirius (C6)

Ils ont retrouvé Alcamoth…

Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Alcamoth… Sa maison… Elle en avait presque fait le deuil. Et pourtant, une navette d'exploration vient à l'instant de rentrer à la colonie 9 après l'avoir retrouvée sur l'épaule de Bionis, flottant à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Alcamoth… est toujours là.

Sa maison… elle peut enfin y retourner. Alors… pourquoi cette pensée lui donne une boule au ventre ?

Serait-ce… parce qu'il s'agit d'un désir égoïste ?

C'est sûrement cela. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d'abandonner les hayenthes qui vivent ici. Ils comptent sur elle.

Les différences entre les peuples réunis ici sont encore beaucoup trop marquées, sans parler des vives tensions entre les habitants de Bionis et les Machinas… Il n'est pas rare que des conflits éclatent et de nombreuses personnes refusent encore de se mêler aux individus d'autres espèces.

La reconstruction des différents bâtiments est certes quasiment achevée, mais les mentalités doivent encore évoluer. Les haines et les tensions ne sont pas encore apaisées.

De nombreux machinas subissent régulièrement les insultes et le déni de certains habitants de Bionis, qui les considèrent responsables de la mort de Bionis. Bon nombre d'hayenthes, malgré leurs origines mixtes, restent hautains et dédaigneux envers les autres races. Quant aux homz et aux nopons, certains n'hésitent pas à se considérer comme ceux qui ont sauvé les autres races et exigent de fait reconnaissance et dédommagement. Les machinas, de leur côté, commencent à avoir du mal à supporter la discrimination dont ils sont la cible et perdent patience.

Melia soupire en se laissant tomber sur un des bancs du parc de la colline.

On ne peut pas balayer des millénaires d'Histoire fratricide d'un simple revers de manche… Mais malgré tout, les mentalités doivent évoluer.

Durant ces derniers mois, elle s'est évertuée à essayer de faire changer de comportement ses frères et sœurs hayenthes. A présent seulement, les résultats commencent à se faire sentir. Grâce à ses efforts et à ceux de Dunban, Otharon, Dunga, Mikol et Vanea.

Les discussions entre habitants de différentes races se font moins véhémentes, mais baignent plutôt à présent dans une mésentente plus ou moins cordiale. Plutôt que de chercher à tout prix à tenir les voisins pour responsables, ils focalisent leur énergie à rendre le quotidien des leurs plus agréable.

C'est un début, mais le chemin qu'il reste à parcourir est encore long…

Elle soupire à nouveau.

Est-elle vraiment prête à devenir impératrice ? Plus elle se pose la question, plus elle en doute. Elle ne se sent pas prête, mais elle sait que son peuple a besoin d'elle.

Oui, son peuple a besoin d'elle, mais pas forcément en tant qu'impératrice. Son peuple a besoin d'elle pour l'aider à s'intégrer aux autres races de ce monde. Il a besoin d'elle pour lui montrer qu'il est possible de vivre aux côtés des homz, des nopons et des machinas.

Impératrice… Elle ne s'en sent pas digne… Son père et son frère… elle aurait trop peur de les décevoir. De les décevoir eux, et tous ceux qu'elle doit protéger.

« Madame l'impératrice ? » demande une petite voix derrière elle.

Elle se relève d'un bond en reprenant une posture droite et solennelle.

« Chynea ! intervient la voix d'un autre enfant. Tu dois t'adresser à Elle en disant « Votre Altesse Impériale » ! »

Melia se tourne vers les deux arrivants. Il s'agit de deux jeunes enfants hayenthes. La plus jeune tient dans sa main une couronne de fleurs blanches particulièrement travaillée.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée ! reprend la petite fille.

\- Je vous reconnais tous les deux… tente de se souvenir Melia. Vous jouez souvent avec les enfants des nopons du village Frontière, non ?

\- Heu… oui, répond le jeune garçon, un peu étonné.

\- Athael et Chynea, c'est bien ça ? demande Melia.

\- Ouaaah ! s'étonne Chynea. Vous connaissez nos noms, madame l'Impératrice ?

\- Chynea ! la reprend Athael. Fais attention à la manière dont tu parles à Son Altesse Impériale !

\- Ah oui ! Tu as raison, répond Chynea.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, Votre Altesse Impériale, elle n'a que trente-trois ans. » reprend Athael.

Melia ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur à chaque fois qu'il l'appelle ainsi, mais elle parvient tout de même à ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Je vous en prie, finit-elle par dire, appelez-moi simplement Melia.

\- Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir… répond Chynea.

\- Vous êtes notre impératrice, ajoute Athael, et papa nous a toujours dit de traiter les membres de la famille impériale avec le plus grand respect, surtout Vous.

\- J'en suis flattée, mais… commence Melia, avant de rebondir sur quelque chose qui a failli lui échapper. Que voulez-vous dire par « surtout moi » ?

\- Papa disait toujours que vous seriez une grande dame, répond Chynea. Une grande dame très imposante.

\- Imposante ? répète Melia.

\- Importante ! corrige Athael.

\- Ah oui… c'est ça, approuve Chynea. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours écouter ce que vous dites sans faire d'histoire.

\- Je Vous prie à nouveau d'excuser le langage de ma sœur, Votre Altesse Impériale, s'excuse Athael.

\- Je vous assure que je ne m'en formalise pas, répond Melia. Mais je reste curieuse quant à la raison qui a poussé votre père à faire tant d'éloges à mon sujet. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà rencontré, pourtant.

\- Papa était très ami avec des gardes du palais, explique Athael. Ce sont eux qui lui ont parlé de ce que Vous avez fait dans la jungle de Makna, dans la nécropole et au sommet de l'île-prison pendant l'attaque des Mékons.

\- Papa nous a aussi raconté que vous êtes allée jusqu'à Mékonis pour nous protéger des Mékons, ajoute Chynea. Il a dit que c'est la marque des grands dirigeants que de mettre sa vie en première ligne pour ses sujets. »

Mettre sa vie en première ligne pour ses sujets… C'est un point de vue. Mais le devoir d'un dirigeant n'est-il pas justement de tout faire pour rester en vie afin de pouvoir protéger son peuple ?

« Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? demande Melia. Quelle qualité pensez-vous qu'il faille avoir pour être un grand dirigeant ?

\- Heu… répond Athael, pris de court.

\- Elle est pas facile, votre question… ajoute Chynea.

\- De la force ? tente Athael.

\- Ah non ! s'indigne Chynea. Les gens trop forts, ils font peur.

\- Pas forcément, rétorque Athael. Regarde Son Altesse Kallian. Il était fort, lui.

\- Oui, répond Chynea, mais il faisait peur…

\- Chynea ! s'insurge Atheal. C'est du frère de Son Altesse Impériale dont tu parles !

\- Oups ! Toutes mes excuses, madame l'impératrice ! »

Athael veut reprendre une fois de plus sa sœur, mais se fait couper par un franc rire de Melia. Elle vient de s'imaginer Kallian avec tellement de muscles qu'il pourrait faire peur à des enfants… et s'est retrouvée à visualiser sa tête sur le corps de Reyn. Voilà une image qui ne quittera pas son esprit de sitôt.

« Tout va bien, Votre Altesse Impériale ? demande Athael.

\- Tout va très bien, répond Melia. Mais il y a une chose que je veux vous demander.

\- Nous Vous écoutons, répond Athael.

\- Ne m'appelez plus « impératrice », sous quelque forme que ce soit, demande Melia.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demande Chynea.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas encore votre impératrice, répond Melia.

\- Mais… si, vous l'êtes, répond Chynea.

\- Lorsque nous serons retournés à Alcamoth, le couronnement pourra avoir lieu, répond Melia. Mais d'ici-là, appelez moi simplement Melia, je vous prie. Ou bien Dame Melia, si vous craignez me manquer de respect. Cela vous semble-t-il possible ?

\- Je… pense, oui, répond Athael.

\- En plus, « Dame Melia » c'est plus court que « Votre Al-truc Machin-chose », ajoute Chynea.

\- Chynea ! s'insurge Athael.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répond Melia. Je suis d'accord moi aussi.

\- Oh ! On a failli oublier pourquoi on était venus vous voir ! se rend compte Chynea.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! se souvient Athael.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? s'étonne Melia. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Tenez, Dame Melia, c'est pour vous. » répond Chynea en tendant la couronne de fleurs qu'elle tient dans la main.

Melia la prend sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Il ne s'agit pas d'une couronne de fleurs classique, confectionnée avec des fleurs dont les tiges ont été tressées entre elles. Non. Celle-là est beaucoup plus travaillée.

Il s'agit d'un bandeau de tissu bleu sombre dans lequel ont été piquées à intervalles réguliers des fleurs blanches pour former une charmante couronne d'un blanc éclatant.

« C'est votre couronne, explique Chynea, alors que Melia est plongée dans la contemplation du cadeau.

\- Enfin… ce n'est pas une vraie couronne, explique Athael, mais on voulait vous offrir quelque chose qui y ressemble.

\- Ce sont des anémones Sirius, précise Chynea. On a passé un moment à toutes les trouver…

\- Au début, on voulait vous offrir une couronne de fleur, explique Athael.

\- On trouvait ça un peu triste que vous n'ayez pas de couronne, complète Chynea.

\- Mais quand on en a parlé aux autres hayenthes, ils ont tous voulu aider un peu, ajoute Athael. C'est grâce à eux qu'on a pu vous faire une couronne aussi jolie.

\- Et les enfants de Riki nous ont aussi beaucoup aidés à trouver les fleurs. » conclut Chynea.

Melia, elle, regarde sa couronne de fleurs éclatantes avec les larmes aux yeux.

Ils sont tous si gentils avec elle…

« Merci… énormément, finit par répondre Melia. Votre cadeau… me touche beaucoup.

\- Avec plaisir ! répond Chynea, enchantée.

\- On va vous laisser, à présent, ajoute Athael. Nous sommes attendus.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne Chynea.

\- Très bien, répond Melia. Faites attention sur le trajet.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, répond Athael. Tu viens, Chynea ?

\- Oui. J'ai hâte de vous voir la porter, Dame Melia ! »

Elle n'en doute pas. Mais osera-t-elle ?

Elle… elle a tellement peur de les décevoir… Tout le monde place de si grands espoirs en elle… Mais elle, elle n'est pas sûre d'être l'impératrice qu'ils attendent… Elle ne se sent pas prête. Elle craint tellement… de décevoir leurs attentes. Ce serait… terrible.

Mais malgré tout, ils croient en elle. Elle veut tellement leur témoigner sa reconnaissance… Mais c'est trop tôt.

Un jour, bientôt, elle sera prête. Mais en attendant ce jour, elle leur témoignera son affection en portant fièrement leur cadeau. Oui… c'est le mieux qu'elle puisse faire, pour le moment.

* * *

**Anémone Sirius :**_ Fleurit dans des lieux isolés. Sert de remède contre le stress._


	300. Source d'amour (Autre)

Si Melia a réuni ses amis au parc de la colline aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle souhaite leur demander quelque chose… d'assez insolite.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir tous répondus présent, commence Melia.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi formelle, répond Reyn. On allait pas te faire faux bond. Alors ? Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de ramener tout ce qu'on a récupéré pendant notre voyage ?

\- Et bien, commence Melia. J'ai été abordée par une scientifique hayenthe qui répond au nom de Jérielle.

\- Jérielle… répète Dunban. Ce n'est pas celle dont les voisins se plaignaient à cause de l'étrange fumée qui sortait de sa cheminée ?

\- C'est bien elle, confirme Melia. Elle m'a dit être sur le point de faire une découverte majeure, mais il lui manque un objet essentiel.

\- Quel objet ? demande Shulk.

\- Un objet représentant… l'amour, répond Melia.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonne Sharla.

\- Comment ça ? demande Dunban.

\- Elle étudie un vieux livre qui aurait été rédigé bien avant la bataille des titans, explique Melia. Dedans, elle a trouvé une recette druidique qui permettrait de confectionner une potion aux effets mystiques, chose qu'elle souhaite étudier en détails. Cependant, le contenu du livre se trouve être particulièrement sibyllin et les ingrédients ne sont décrits que par des phrases au sens obscur.

\- A l'air prise de tête… commente Riki.

\- Jérielle pense avoir trouvé tous les ingrédients, poursuit Melia, à l'exception d'un seul : « l'essence même de ce qu'est l'amour le plus sincère », pour reprendre ses termes exacts.

\- Ça sonne tellement romantique… commente Fiora.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans ? demande Reyn.

\- Lors de notre aventure, nous avons conservé divers objets, explique Melia. Il n'est pas improbable qu'un de ces objets soit celui que cherche Jérielle. C'est pourquoi je souhaitais vous demander d'apporter les objets que vous aviez ramenés de notre aventure.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai quasiment rien gardé, répond Dunban.

\- J'ai bien deux ou trois trucs, mais rien qui n'évoque l'amour, ajoute Reyn. Je crois que je vais pas pouvoir t'être utile…

\- Attendez ! s'écrie Fiora. J'ai une idée !

\- Laquelle ? demande Sharla.

\- Et si on en profitait pour faire l'encyclopédie de notre aventure ? lance Fiora.

\- C'est une super idée ! s'écrie Reyn.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuve Shulk.

\- Une… encyclopédie ? répète Melia, confuse.

\- Est gros livre… commente Riki. Riki sera papipon avant avoir fini…

\- Pas forcément, répond Fiora.

\- Ce que Fiora appelle une encyclopédie, c'est un carnet où elle, Shulk et Reyn répertoriaient tous les objets bizarres qu'ils trouvaient autour de la colonie quand ils étaient jeunes, explique Dunban.

\- L'idée ce serait alors de remplir un carnet avec tous les objets qu'on a ramenés, comprend Sharla. Je suis partante.

\- Riki aussi ! Riki aussi ! piaille le nopon.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai rien de prévu cet après-midi, ajoute Dunban. Ça me va de vous aider. Qu'en penses-tu, Melia ?

\- C'est… inattendu, mais très intriguant, répond Melia. J'accepte de me prêter au jeu.

\- Très bien ! s'enthousiasme Fiora. Shulk, tu as un carnet vierge ?

\- Toujours, répond le blond en sortant de son sac un cahier qu'il tend à Reyn.

\- On fait comme d'hab ? demande Reyn à Fiora. J'écris le texte et tu complètes avec les dessins ?

\- Ce serait plus sympa si chacun participait, non ? demande Shulk.

\- Oui, répond Fiora. Il faut que chacun d'entre nous fasse au moins un dessin et écrive un petit texte !

\- Ah… déchante Dunban. Je peux passer mon tour ?

\- Non, répond Fiora. Mais comme tu dessines comme un pied, tu n'auras droit qu'à un seul dessin.

\- Je m'en doutais… soupire Dunban.

\- Je pense que je vais être logée à la même enseigne, ajoute Sharla.

\- Nan, répond Reyn. Dunban dessine encore moins bien que toi.

\- Bon ! coupe Fiora. Qui veut commencer ?

\- Riki veut ! s'écrie le nopon. Quoi Riki doit faire ?

\- Tu dois nous montrer un objet que tu as ramené et qui mérite sa place dans l'encyclopédie, explique Shulk.

\- Alors Riki montre… ça ! » s'écrie-t-il en sortant de son sac une sorte de plaque de métal partiellement recouverte de fourrure.

Un silence surpris s'installe, tandis que Riki reste figé en exhibant sa trouvaille.

« … C'est quoi ce truc ? finit par demander Reyn.

\- Est composé blanc, explique Riki.

\- Tu as trouvé ça où ? demande Shulk alors que Fiora s'attelle à dessiner le plus fidèlement possible l'insolite objet.

\- Était dans Mékonis, répond Riki. Quand Shulk était pas bien à cause Monado, Riki a cherché oreiller, mais a trouvé que ça…

\- Pourquoi un oreiller ? demande Dunban.

\- Riki sait plus… Mais est tout doux ! Alors Riki a gardé !

\- En effet, c'est plutôt doux, commente Shulk.

\- Sinon, Riki a aussi ça ! s'écrie le nopon en sortant de son sac… une tige de plante, séchée.

\- Heu… c'est quoi ? demande Reyn.

\- Mêh-mêh ! s'exclame Riki en se rendant compte de ce qu'il tient en main. Où est partie fleur ?!

\- Une fleur ? répète Melia.

\- Si tu l'as cueillie il y a plus de quatre mois, elle avait en effet peu de chances de rester fraîche, comment Sharla.

\- C'était quoi, comme fleur ? demande Shulk.

\- Était belladone fatale… répond Riki un peu déçu.

\- Ça ressemble à quoi ? demande Dunban.

\- N'était-ce pas la fleur que vous nous aviez offerte aux massifs de Valak ? demande Melia.

\- Si, répond Riki. Comme pompagnie avait aimée fleur, Riki a voulu garder, mais fleur a pas aimé…

\- C'est vrai que votre intervention fut la bienvenue… souligne Melia en se remémorant les évènements.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande Fiora, qui vient de terminer son dessin.

\- Reyn et moi avons eu… un différent, explique Melia, un peu gênée.

\- Puis Sharla et Dunban s'en sont mêlés et j'ai perdu patience, ajoute Reyn. Mais… on a bien rattrapé le coup, non ?

\- Je le trouve aussi, répond Melia. Nous avons tous deux réussis à travailler sur nos défauts, et pour cette raison, nous n'avons pas eu affaire à d'autres situations similaires.

\- Ouaip ! approuve Reyn. J'aurais pas dit mieux !

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini, coupe Shulk.

\- Fini quoi ? s'étonne Reyn.

\- Le descriptif du composé blanc, répond Shulk.

\- Hé ! C'était à moi de l'écrire ! se plaint Reyn.

\- Tu étais si absorbé dans ton histoire que je ne voulais pas te déranger, répond Fiora. Tu feras le suivant.

\- Bon… d'accord, répond Reyn.

\- Et ce sera à Melia de dessiner, ajoute Fiora.

\- Moi ?! s'exclame Melia. Je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassure Sharla. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas faire pire que moi.

\- Bon… Je vais essayer, répond Melia.

\- Qui montre objet ? demande Riki.

\- Et si on disait que c'est à celui qui vient d'en montrer un de désigner le suivant ? propose Shulk. Et on fait pareil pour celui qui écrit et celui qui dessine.

\- Ok ! s'écrie Riki. Alors Riki dit : est tour de Dundun !

\- D'accord, mais je vous préviens, je n'ai pas récupéré grand-chose. » répond Dunban en sortant de son sac deux objets.

Il s'agit d'un rouage bleu partiellement taillé et d'un petit moteur qui ressemble vaguement à un ange.

« C'est tout ? demande Fiora. Tu aurais pu mieux faire. Déjà que tu ne veux pas dessiner…

\- Tu as raison, répond Dunban avec les yeux brillant de malice, j'aurais peut-être dû récupérer le durian rouge qui est dans la cuisine depuis trois jours.

\- Non, c'est bon, répond Fiora. En fait ça ira.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de durian ? demande Sharla, curieuse.

\- C'est rien, répond vivement Fiora.

\- Il y a trois jours, Fiora a voulu couper un durian rouge, explique Dunban. Du coup, elle a pris un couteau et l'a abattu de toutes ses forces sur le durian.

\- Mais c'est super solide comme fruit ! s'exclame Sharla. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Non, ça va… répond Fiora.

\- Par contre, le couteau, lui, est resté coincé dans le durian, poursuit Dunban. Ça fait trois jours qu'il est là, et que Fiora refuse que je l'aide à dégager le couteau.

\- Je t'ai dis que j'y arriverai toute seule ! répond Fiora. Il me faut juste récupérer un peu de muscle…

\- Aaaaah… comprend Sharla. Tu es encore habituée aux muscles de métal.

\- J'avais surtout oublié à quel point c'est dur un durian ! répond Fiora.

\- Pourquoi ce rouage bleu est taillé ? demande Shulk à Dunban, sans se rendre compte qu'il change complètement le sujet de conversation.

\- J'ai voulu faire comme les urodels des marais Satorl, répond Dunban. Ils s'en servaient d'armes de jet qui avaient l'air intéressantes.

\- Est réponse très Dundunesque… commente Riki.

\- Et le moteur céleste Y, c'est un cadeau de Rakzet, ajoute Dunban.

\- Ce dessin vous parait-il suffisamment ressemblant ? demande Melia à Fiora.

\- C'est super ! répond Fiora. Tu dessines très bien.

\- Je vous remercie, répond Melia. C'est un des rares passe-temps auquel je pouvais me consacrer dans ma jeunesse. Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir perdu la main.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vachement ressemblant, commente Reyn en prenant le carnet pour écrire le descriptif des objets.

\- A ton tour, Sharla, lance Dunban. Qu'as-tu à nous montrer ?

\- Et bien… »

Sharla cherche dans sa sacoche les objets qu'elle a récupéré de chez elle à la demande de Melia, et finit par sortir une pierre semblable aux yeux d'un lapin albinos, des grains de poivre séchés, son « cadre de feu », une bobine offerte par Reyn, sa « panthère sacrée » et… une paire de menottes en fourrure verte.

« Encore ces menottes ?! s'exclame Reyn.

\- Bien sûr, répond Sharla. C'est toi qui me les as offertes, tu te souviens ?

\- Pardon ?! s'exclame Fiora en faisant très vite le rapprochement avec des accessoires similaires, mais de couleur rose bonbon.

\- Faut pas le sortir de son contexte ! tente de se défendre Reyn.

\- Tu lui as quand même proposé de jouer avec elle en utilisant ces menottes, ajoute Dunban en souriant.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclame une nouvelle fois Fiora, alors que Shulk et Melia ne comprennent pas plus la situation qu'il y a quatre mois.

\- C'est… c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! se défend Reyn.

\- Sharla a utilisé menottes quand Reyn pas sage ? demande Riki.

\- Ça arrive, oui, répond malicieusement Sharla.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclame à nouveau Fiora, tout en rougissant fortement.

\- C'est vrai que vous vivez ensemble, en plus, souligne Dunban.

\- Ok, c'est bon ! s'écrie Reyn. On peut passer à autre chose ?

\- Si tu veux, rigole Sharla.

\- Tu me raconteras, plus tard ? demande Fiora à voix basse à Sharla.

\- Pas de problème, répond Sharla.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai un truc pour toi, Fiora, lance Reyn dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention.

\- Vraiment ? » s'étonne Fiora.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Reyn sort de sa poche le « dé d'aube » qu'il avait ramassé dans les marais Satorl et le tend à Fiora.

« Je me suis souvenu que je l'avais quand Melia a parlé des objets qu'on avait ramassés pendant le voyage, explique Reyn. J'ai trouvé la couleur super et je me suis dit que tu l'aurais aimé. Alors… voilà.

\- Serait-ce… un dé ? s'étonne Melia.

\- Il est super beau ! s'exclame Fiora. Merci, Reyn.

\- C'est un dé d'aube, ajoute le roux.

\- Melia, tu veux nous montrer ce que tu as gardé ? demande Sharla.

\- Très bien. » répond Melia avant de sortir de son sac une boussole, une planche bleu d'un arbre originaire d'Eryth, une bague hayenthe, un collier avec médaillon et… une lanterne pourpre.

« Ça fait beaucoup, commente Dunban.

\- Ce sont des objets qui me sont très chers, explique Melia. Chacun me rappelle une personne qui m'est très chère, ou mon peuple, dans le cas de cette boussole et de cette planche.

\- C'est la boussole qu'on t'avait donnée sur la mer d'Eryth, non ? demande confirmation Shulk.

\- En effet, répond Melia. Je n'ai par ailleurs aucune nouvelle de celui qui me l'a donnée. J'espère qu'il va bien…

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai parlé avec Mikol, se souvient Shulk. Il est d'accord pour nous laisser emprunter le Junks pour nous rendre jusqu'à l'épaule de Bionis pour constater l'état d'Alcamoth.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Melia. C'est fort aimable de sa part.

\- On part quand tu veux, ajoute Shulk.

\- Je… je dois y réfléchir, répond Melia, hésitante.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer à Alcamoth ? s'étonne Sharla.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répond Melia. J'ai… j'ai encore beaucoup à faire ici.

\- C'est vrai que ton aide est très précieuse, souligne Dunban.

\- Je me rendrai à Alcamoth… plus tard, conclut Melia.

\- Très bien, répond Shulk. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand tu seras prête.

\- Merci, répond Melia.

\- A qui lanterne violette fait penser ? demande Riki, qui était plongé dans la contemplation des objets ramenés par Melia.

\- Que… ? balbutie Melia en commençant à rougir.

\- Bague est frèropon de Melly. Collier est papapon. Planche et boussole, sont têtes-à-plumes, énumère Riki. Et lanterne ?

\- C'est… un secret ! répond Melia.

\- Oooh… semble comprendre Sharla.

\- Mais peu importe ! reprend Melia. A votre tour, Shulk !

\- Moi ? s'étonne le blond. Bon… »

Il fouille dans son sac à la recherche des objets qu'il a ramené. Il se souvient qu'il y en avait six.

Il y avait un circuit intégré noir qu'il avait trouvé dans la mine de la colonie 6, et qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à reconstituer, une boîte de condensateurs dorés dont il s'est servi pour saboter les défenses de la vallée de l'Épée, une résistance super mignonne qu'il a trouvé dans l'île-prison et dont il se sert pour décorer son bureau, un rouage rouge dont il n'a jamais trouvé la place, un vieux poste à transistor trouvé dans Mékonis et qu'il a eu toutes les peines du monde à régler, et enfin… le dernier, c'est… il ne s'en souvient plus.

Quel était ce dernier objet ?

Il cherche à tâtons dans son sac quel peut bien être le dernier objet.

Il se rappelle qu'il est assez grand et… cylindrique. Oui, c'est ça ! Il le touche du bout des doigts. Ça y est, il le tient !

Il sort de son sac un cylindre plutôt quelconque, sans bien se souvenir de quoi il s'agit.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? demande Reyn.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus non plus, répond Shulk en l'examinant sous tous les angles.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose… marmonne Dunban.

\- En tout cas, la couleur est tout à fait quelconque, souligne Melia.

\- La forme aussi, remarque Fiora.

\- A pas l'air super miam non plus, ajoute Riki.

\- On dirait qu'une partie a été enfoncée, sur le couvercle, remarque Sharla.

\- C'est ça ! s'écrie Dunban. C'est un… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le haut du cylindre de fumée explose en libérant une épaisse fumée, qui enveloppe très vite Shulk et ses amis.

En voyant la scène à bonne distance, Jérielle, qui les épiait depuis un bon moment déjà, ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler.

Une chose est sûre, ces sept-là s'entendent à merveille, et elle a énormément appris en les observant. Peut-être devrait-elle les laisser, à présent. Après tout, grâce à eux, elle pense avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'est « l'essence même de ce qu'est l'amour le plus sincère » qu'il lui manque pour confectionner sa source d'amour.

Il suffisait simplement de comprendre le mot « amour » dans son sens le plus large.

* * *

**Source d'amour :**_ Un étrange philtre d'amour très recherché sur Bionis._


End file.
